Mega-Ventures of Remnant
by glennchesnaught4.0
Summary: The endless battles, the struggles… until now, a strangely mysterious artifact came over across the "World of Remnant" to unlock and unravel the mystery of "Mega Evolution." A sequel of "Journey through Vale," this story brings a lot of new features, including Mega Evolution.
1. Intro: Yang Xiao Long

Author's Note: "Mega-Ventures of Remnant" is a crossover story of "Pokémon X RWBY" in which it features "Mega Evolution," a new mechanic in most of Pokémon-related stuff introducing in the World of Remnant, and along with all-new Pokémon-related stuff, including "Sky Battles." This is the first crossover fanfiction for "Pokémon's 20th Anniversary." I don't own any of the stuff in this story.

* * *

Summary: The endless battles, the struggles… until now, a strangely mysterious artifact came over across the "World of Remnant" to unlock and unravel the mystery of "Mega Evolution."

* * *

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 1: Intro + Yang Xiao Long

 _Present Day: Beacon City Pokémon Center, 8:50pm._

A man, wearing a white coat and a black bowler hat, walks through the streets of Beacon City, heading the Pokémon Center along with his various henchmen wearing masks and armor bearing the symbol of the notorious "Team White Fang." Inside the center, the people who caught the sight of them make sure to step away as to not make trouble lest they want their Pokémon and items stolen or beg for anything else. Their leader heads towards the city's Pokémon Center, a resting place for trainers and their Pokémon.

"Everyone, freeze!" shouted their leader as he enters the center. His henchmen quickly run in and bring their Houndooms to scare other trainers into giving up their Pokémon and items.

"Please, don't hurt us!" pleaded the man. "Take my Pokémon and items!"

"We will if you don't make any trouble to us," said the grunt. "Or you will suffer if you dare."

"Please take mine instead!" said the woman in a begging tone.

"We're begging you! Don't scare us into stealing our Pokémon, please!"

"Of course, we don't want you to get hurt if you obey."

The trainers put their Pokéballs and items into the bags grunts used. The grunts responded by nodding their heads to grab bags to steal items and the Pokéballs of those who begged.

* * *

The leader goes up to the nurse in charge behind the desk, hiding behind the counter as to not be seen.

"Excuse me, can I at least get some service here?" asked the leader.

"Please sir, we're just a Pokémon Center!" said the nurse in charge, standing up from hiding behind the counter. "What can you possibly want from us?"

"This center doubles as an orphanage for abandoned Pokémon and those who had been released from their trainers, does it not? I'd like to adopt those Pokémon you have back there, including the item supplies, and along with everyone else's Pokémon here as well. And make it quick! I'm a very busy man!"

"Oh, yes sir! And be right away, sir!"

The nurse rose up from behind the counter, checking the room if there are enough supplies not being stolen and picking her Key Stone without being noticed, and the first thing the White Fang leader noticed was the nurse's long, blonde hair, almost golden in color.

"Wait a second," said the leader indifferently. "You're the nurse?"

"Yes, sir!" said the nurse as she was making her way to the back.

"But do the nurses in almost all centers not usually have pink hair?"

"Well, you see… I'm a very special kind of nurse."

"Hmm, interesting, that's odd…"

Before the leader can finish, the nurse suddenly turned around to face the criminal, wearing her Key Stone from her arm without being noticed. As soon as he got an indifferent yet suspicious look at the nurse's face, he suddenly recognized who she was.

* * *

"The kind who always bust criminals like you!" shouted the nurse, ripping off her nurse uniform to reveal her Pokémon Ranger uniform underneath and wearing her Key Stone from her left arm. "Roman Torchwick! You're coming with me!"

"So we meet again, Yang Xiao Long!" said Torchwick. "Sorry, I've got places to be or other work to do. So if you don't mind, I'll just be going now!"

Roman and his men are about to leave until two more rangers showed up at the entrance with their respective Pokémon of their own, blocking their way from going to the exit as their escape plan.

"We can still do this in one of the two ways," said Yang in a warning tone. "A: You give back everyone's Pokémon along with their trainers' supplies willingly, or B: we'll force you to."

"I'll have to go with option C," said Torchwick. "Boys, take her down!"

"As you wish," said the grunts, sending out their Houndours to attack Yang.

"You guys don't learn anything, do you not?" said Yang, sending out her Pokémon. "Go Altaria!"

Yang threw out her Pokéball and called out Altaria, a Dragon- and Flying-type Pokémon capable of having high-pitch soprano voices and clouds as its wings and body.

"What a very cute bird like that," said Torchwick sarcastically. "Boys, attack this cloud-bird!"

The White Fang grunts nodded to their leader and commanded Houndours to attack Yang's Altaria with a Flamethrower.

"I don't think so!" said Yang, using her Key Stone to Mega Evolve Altaria, thanks to the Altarianite.

With Yang pressing the button of her Key Stone to Mega Evolve Altaria, it became Mega Altaria, a Mega Pokémon that has had its body's clouds thickened and its Flying-type replaced with Fairy.

"Use Protect!"

With Yang commanding Altaria, it created a force shield surrounded by a draconic-and-fairy aura that protects it from a Flamethrower used by Houndours.

"Use Hyper Voice!"

After Altaria using Protect from the Flamethrower of the grunts' Houndours, it lets out a high-pitch banshee-like scream that releases indigo-and-light pink rings at them, dealing moderate damage. The grunts covered their ears to prevent their hearing disoriented from Mega Altaria's Hyper Voice, releasing their bags and attempting to retreat!

"That hurts! It's a Mega Pokémon!" said the grunt as all of them returned their Houndours back to their Pokéballs. "What'd we do now, boss?"

"I'll deal with her; retreat until the bullhead arrives," said Torchwick, telling all the grunts to retreat. "This time, it's on!"

* * *

Torchwick threw out his Pokéball to call out Krookodile.

"Well, feels I'm facing Pokémon in a Horde Battle," said Yang, taking out her Pokéball to return Altaria. "Oh, well. Celica, let's go!"

Yang threw out her Pokéball and called out her signature Pokémon, a shiny Dragonite she loved to refer by its nickname.

"Celica, Dragon Tail!" commanded Yang.

"Krookodile, Iron Tail!" commanded Torchwick.

Celica's tail glows crimson-and-indigo streaking through it, while Krookodile's tail glows metallic gray and outlined in silver-blue streak. The two clashed each other tail-to-tail, with each trying to overpower each other. Celica went another swing attack against Krookodile, and in this time, Krookodile countered by grabbing Celica's tail with his mouth and began to use his Crunch attack, slamming it side-to-side before the floor. Punishingly taken damage from Krookodile's Crunch attack, Celica flew through the wall with Krookodile punishingly attached from Crunch and slammed its tail, causing Krookodile to let go of his grip.

"Celica, Ice Beam!" commanded Yang. Celica fired a turquoise-light blue beam from its mouth at Krookodile; Krookodile quickly escaped at last second as the beam hit the wall and formed a glacier that could have trapped Krookodile.

"Celica, Dragon Rush!" Celica, surrounded in crimson-and-indigo glow, charged up its strength and tackled down at Krookodile.

"Krookodile, counter it with Foul Play!" commanded Torchwick. As Krookodile is about to be tackled by Celica's Dragon Rush, Krookodile grabbed Celica by arm, lifted her up, and slammed her hard into the ground before punching her several times to the underground.

"CELICA!" shouted Yang, gasping in terror as Torchwick smirked.

Yang and Torchwick watched Krookodile beating Celica with Foul Play followed by a couple of punches. A second later, when Krookodile reaches the underwater bedrock while beating Celica, he beat her several times again with punches, severely damaging her from Krookodile's Foul Play before slamming her to the floor in return, causing the entire center to shake.

"Celica, get up!" yelled Yang bravely. Celica stood up and gave Yang a thumb up. "Use Sky Drop!"

"WHAT!?" said Torchwick.

As Yang commanded Celica to get up from taking punishingly severe blows from Krookodile's Foul Play, Celica wiped her face and began using Sky Drop at Krookodile, causing her body to surround itself in light blue aura and eyes into red. Celica began grabbing Krookodile into the sky, releasing her grip and mauling him with a punch to the face firsthand, and then landed another claw-clenching punch to his jaw, severely mauling him in second. As the attack connects, Krookodile drops down hard to the floor as Celica landed safely. The shockwave from Krookodile's dropping from Celica's Sky Drop was loud enough to shake through the equipment and the back wall that lead to the storage room full of Pokémon. The Pokémon inside quickly scattered away and tried to hide amongst the wreckage to avoid the intense battle. With Celica fatigued after her mauling Krookodile with a Sky Drop from above after heavily taking damage from Foul Play, Krookodile was about to finish her off one last time.

"Finish her off, Krookodile!" Krookodile, in a fatiguing state after receiving an aerial mauling with a Sky Drop, stood up and charged to the back to finish Celica. As Krookodile is about to use Crunch on Celica's head, Celica fired an Ice Beam at Krookodile, sending him back to the center and slowing him down. The ice-cold yet stingy feel of the beam caused severe damage Krookodile, despite being able to stand up the attack and move slow due to his body chilling blue.

"C'mon, you croc, get up!" shouted Torchwick.

"All right Celica, time to send these jokers flying! Use Power-Up Punch to knock them down!" Celica clenched her fist with a crimson-and-orange aura and punched Krookodile, knocking onto Torchwick outside the center. The impact of the punch was strong enough to send Krookodile outside the center at 40 meters away, including Torchwick, with force of knockback. Krookodile went flying along with Torchwick outside the center. Krookodile, receiving a punishingly helpless mauling from Celica's Sky Drop, was no longer in condition to battle, and, apparently, neither was Torchwick. Yang sent out her Mega Altaria from her Pokéball. Celica, Mega Altaria, and Yang walked outside the center to finish the job.

"Could have saved yourself from a lot of trouble you made here, Torchy," said Yang. "Now come quietly before Celica gets mad."

"You don't know who you're talking to?" said Torchwick. Before Yang could respond, a bullhead showed up above as a group of White Fang grunts jumped down, rescuing their fellow grunts from receiving a beating from Yang's Mega Altaria.

* * *

"Sir, we… have… to… retreat…" said the grunt, exhausted from being beat by Yang's Mega Altaria.

"Okay, no need to explain. We have to go now."

"What about the bags with stolen items and Pokémon?"

"Forget them. We don't have time for this. We have to leave now."

"Sir, we have to retreat until Torchwick comes here."

"Understood."

As the grunts helped their former members from exhaustion into their bullhead, they were signaled by high-ranking officers inside it for a hasty retreat.

* * *

"Bring it on!" responded Yang. "Celica and Mega Altaria can take you all down single-handedly!"

"Perhaps another time," said Torchwick, preparing a hasty retreat while going inside the bullhead. "Boys?"

"Understood," said the grunt, nodding to Torchwick. "Prepare a hasty retreat."

One of the grunts sent out a Skuntank. Celica was about to attack until a Skuntank suddenly sprayed a thick, nauseous, black smoke that caused Mega Altaria, Yang, and Celica to lose sight of them. As soon as the smoke cleared, the White Fang, including the grunts who had their Pokémon received a loud beating from Mega Altaria's Hyper Voice, and Torchwick had already escaped into their bullhead and flew away from the area. Yang sighed disappointedly and kicked the ground in frustration, upset that Torchwick had slipped through her fingers again from his elusive escape.

* * *

"Alright Altaria, do your thing," reminded Yang, giving Mega Altaria orders to do. "The bags were left here by the White Fang grunts. Use Agility to get the job done, and then use Steel Wing to carry the bags to the center in order to give them to their respective trainers. Celica and I will handle the situation. Noivern will join you, so he has a keen eye to identify the stolen goods belonged to."

Yang sent out Noivern from her Pokéball and gave him orders to join Mega Altaria for getting the job done. Noivern and Altaria responded Yang with a nod before heading to the center. Yang joined with Celica.

As Noivern and Altaria gave the stolen Pokéballs and items to their trainers from the hands of White Fang grunts, the local authorities soon arrived and arrested the remaining White Fang members in the center. Trainers who fall victim to the grunts thanked in relief, as of recovering and securing items the grunts stole earlier. Yang, along with Celica, went to the back to meet her fellow Rangers Pyrrha and Coco.

"Torchwick escaped again," said Yang. "But overall I think we did very well, especially recovering the stolen items and giving to those who belonged to."

"Agreed," said Pyrrha. "And if you don't count the fact if you nearly wrecked this place."

"Huh? You mean the back wall right there?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes."

"We need to make sure everyone's Pokémon is accounted for, and also the stolen items recovered," said Coco. "Yang, you need to go to the back and assess the damage."

"Why me?" groaned Yang.

"Because you caused it in the first place!" responded Coco, showing evidence recorded via security camera about the fight in the back wall earlier from her scroll's "Surveillance" app.

Yang sighed and went to the back, checking any damage from the area.

* * *

Yang took out her scroll and quickly scanned all the Pokéballs in the deck. As Altaria and Noivern kept busy from their duties, Celica began to clear out the wreckage and gather all the loose Pokémon out of the center. Yang noticed something hiding in a dark corner. Curious about what was over there; she went to the corner to find out. She shone her scroll from the "Flashlight" app and noticed an Eevee balled up in the corner, with its eyes closed and body shaking in a rattling motion.

"Hey there, little fella, don't be scared," said Yang in a caring tone. "I'm a nice trainer. Come here."

The Eevee did not respond as Yang reached to grab it; the Eevee already moved back but was already in the corner. Yang picked up Eevee and gave it a caring yet reassuring hug. The Eevee stopped shaking from its body with its eyes closed, not fully trusting Yang just yet. Yang took out her scroll and opened its scanned app, and according to the scroll, the info says Eevee is one of the abandoned Pokémon that had no original trainer.

"No trainer, huh? Guess it's time for adoption. How'd you like to hang out with me for a while?"

"Yang!" shouted Coco, signaling Yang with a hand-raising gesture. "Hurry up already!"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya."

As the rangers were going over the damage caused in the fight earlier, on a rooftop across the center is a trainer dressed in black and has orange thermal goggles. She had followed the White Fang to the center and was about to intervene until the rangers appeared at times. She stayed as she watched the entire incident go down, and now it was over, she disappeared into the darkness and ran out of sight.

* * *

 _Beacon City Cafeteria: 10:25pm._

After the rangers had done assessing and cleaning up the mess in the back wall, they sat down from their respective chairs in the cafeteria area as they took rest for an hour. Coco glanced at Yang's Key Stone.

"Yang, what's with the Mega Stone?" asked Coco, checking at Yang's Key Stone.

"It's an "Altarianite," responded Yang. "My uncle gave it to me since I passed the Ranger test."

"So, it's true," said Pyrrha. "You mean Uncle Qrow?"

"Yes. He gave me the Key Stone, in which is called "Mega Gauntlet."

"A Key Stone version of "Ember Celica" with a "Mega Evolve" feature," said Coco. "I see. Mine is the "Mega Shades," which automatically triggers Mega Evolution."

"Mine will be the "Mega Collar," said Pyrrha. "When I arrived in the Vale region, I passed the Ranger exam. And the professor gave me this. It automatically triggers Mega Evolution."

Coco and Yang responded by nodding their heads to Pyrrha for agreement.

"Alright, before we begin," reminded Coco. "Let's head back."

"Right!" said Pyrrha and Yang to Coco as all three headed back to the exit.


	2. Present 01: Ruby's Mega-Journey Begins

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 02: Present Day 01: Ruby Rose – Ruby's Mega-Journey Begins

* * *

 _Welcome to the "World of Remnant." My name is Professor Ozpin, and I'm a Pokémon Researcher._

 _For as long as humans and Pokémon have lived on this planet, there has been the presence of these creatures. Some believe that their existence predates even that of humans. Perhaps it was the Pokémon themselves who created the world we live in today. Together, humans and Pokémon have lived, almost as if one cannot exist without the other._

 _Humans use Pokémon in many different ways. Some simply keep them as pets or for entertainment. Some use them to protect other humans and Pokémon against those who choose Pokémon to cause chaos around the world. Some learn about the secret of "Mega Evolution," a new technique in which remains hidden in mystery._

 _The most popular use for Pokémon is training them for battle. Adults and children alike around the world go on to become trainers and compete in professional battles. Those who prove to be the strongest go on to become champions of various regions around the world._

 _You came at a most interesting time. As we speak, word is spreading quickly of the Vale Region looking for its next Pokémon Champion._

 _Welcome to the world of Pokémon._

* * *

 _12 years ago._

 _Signal Town: 5:30am._

 _Ruby's Dream Sequence 1:" The Passing of Her Mother, Summer Rose"_

" _Ruby, you have to be my successor and become a Pokémon Master,"_ reminded Ruby's mother, Summer Rose. _"It's my last will and mission. Do… not… worry… about…"_

As Summer is about to finish her sentence, Ruby answered quickly after hearing her last words.

" _Mom, please,"_ said Ruby. _"Don't leave me."_

" _Ruby, time is running out, and has passed onto me. "_

Before Ruby can answer, she hugged to her mother before answering one final sentence.

" _I swear I will honor and avenge you to become a Pokémon Master someday!"_ said Ruby bravely. _"This time I will become a new champion just like my predecessors, and even you, mom."_

* * *

 _11 years ago._

Time has passed since Summer passed away from an unknown illness, the remaining members of her team, STRQ, include Taiyang Xiao Long, and the Branwen siblings, namely Raven and Qrow, join together for the reunion as they are now wearing black formal clothes for mourning their long-lost leader and the leading Pokémon Trainer of Vale's best, Summer Rose. Ruby mourned at seeing her mother's coffin as Yang watched quietly in a solemn way, patting her sister's shoulder. Zwei, named after a Poochyena, mourned sadly and quietly as he watched Summer's coffin bury into place.

" _We're going to bury her coffin into place,"_ said Taiyang, giving orders to Qrow and Raven. _"Raven, Qrow, send out your Pokémon to shovel the ground through a burying place."_

" _Do we have to use them instead of shoveling?"_ suggested Qrow.

" _Well, it's quicker than this way,"_ said Raven.

" _We'll have to make it fast,"_ reminded Taiyang. _"Time is running out."_

" _Right!" said_ Raven and Qrow as they shook their heads in agreement under Taiyang, sending out their respective Pokémon: Crawdaunt, owned by Raven, and Tyranitar, owned by Qrow.

" _Use Hone Claws!"_ commanded Qrow and Raven. Crawdaunt's pincers and Tyranitar's claws glow metallic silver and turquoise-blue as they start scooping and shoveling dirt for a place to bury Summer's coffin into place.

After burying her coffin, Raven and Qrow's Pokémon scooped and put the mountain of dirt into the place, with Tyranitar steamrolling the ground with his own weight by foot. All of them, including Ruby and Yang, prayed to Summer and pay her respects and for the last words. Crawdaunt carved a slabbed stone using Night Slash and formed into a tombstone before engraving it with "Here lies to Summer Rose" font formed by letters.

* * *

 _5 years ago…_

As Ruby visited to her mother's grave, she put flowers beside her tombstone. She found a letter written by Summer Rose herself before and picked it up before reading it.

* * *

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _This is my day that time has passed onto me, and not only have I suffered an unknown illness, you will become the chosen one as my successor to become the Vale Pokémon League Champion. Thank you for all the memories I've done, and along with my team. You will become a Pokémon Champion one day. You can have my Key Stone as I have passed you the torch to master "Mega Evolution." I successfully mastered it before, but you must do the same thing as you possess. Good luck to you, and keep moving forward._

 _From your mother,_

 _Summer Rose_

* * *

Learning Ruby how she read the entire letter's scripting message from her mother has fed into her mind to become her successor as "Vale's New Pokémon Champion." Ruby picked up the Key Stone her mother left before. Once Ruby wore her mother's Key Stone, known as the "Mega Ring," in honor to avenge Summer from her death, Ruby decided to follow into her mother's footsteps in her quest.

* * *

 _Present Day_

 _Beacon City_

 _Inside Beacon Academy, 6:30am._

In Beacon City, known as "The City where Trainers are guided," there is a boarding school named "Beacon Academy" that teaches children how to become Pokémon trainers along with their usual school subjects, such "Advanced Martial Arts," a subject used for Fighting-type Specialists, and "Pyrotechnics," a more advanced subject suitable for those who loved Fire-type Pokémon and attacks. Once a student graduated from Beacon Academy, they would get a starting Pokémon and begin their professional training career by journeying across the Vale Region or anywhere of Remnant. Although anybody can become a trainer, only those who met qualifications and rules can participate and compete in professional leagues. To become qualified of entering the Pokémon League, only trainers who have at least a minimum number of eight gym badges from leaders appointed around Vale and accepted to become a participant in the league. Today was graduation day at Beacon Academy, and so many trainers were now going to begin the first step in their long journey.

One of them is being a girl by the name of Ruby Rose.

Despite Ruby's alarm blaring in the room, Ruby tried to cover her head with a pillow and get back to sleep. Seconds later, not touching the alarm caused it to get louder and louder until Ruby slammed her alarm clock with her fist without hesitation after giving up to get some sleep.

" _It's just a dream,"_ thought Ruby, half-awake from her sleep. _"It's just a dream about my future from my mother's words… and the secret of "Mega Evolution."_

"Time for another boring day of classes," said Ruby. Still half asleep, Ruby got up and slowly headed to the washroom. Along the way she looked at the calendar she pinned to her wall. She looked at the date to see which books she needed for today.

"Let's see… today is Tuesday. So… wait."

Ruby suddenly noticed she had written something on today's date.

"Oh yeah… it's graduation day today."

Still being half asleep, it took a few moments for Ruby to realize what she had just noticed. Ruby went to the calendar and made sure she was reading it right.

"Today's graduation day?" said Ruby, checking in double and triple time to make sure she had the right date, and a lightbulb appeared and lighted brightly on top of her head. "It is! It's graduation day!"

Ruby was now jumping in joy up and down with excitement, and had been looking forward to this day since she started at Beacon Academy, and now, after four long years of studying, homework, group projects, sorts of boring nonsense, and of course, learning about ways of "Mega Evolution," Ruby finally was going to become a Pokémon trainer. Ruby rushed quickly in the washroom, showered, brushed her teeth, and got dressed all in record time without missing. She took her time accordingly and didn't care about being late in two minutes or less to her classes, but she didn't want to miss a single minute of her graduation ceremony. Once she was done, she burst open the door with great enthusiasm.

"Good morning Beacon!" shouted Ruby in the hallway.

"Morning, sis!" someone replied. Ruby turned to see Yang waiting from outside her dorm. Ruby was embarrassed at the moment when someone actually heard her.

"Oh, hey Yang," said Ruby. "What are you doing here? And what's that thing?"

Ruby pointed a sort of device in Yang's arm.

"Oh, you mean this?" said Yang, showing Ruby the device from her arm. "It's a "Key Stone," a device in which is used to initiate a Pokémon's "Mega Evolution" into their form."

"Wow," gasped Ruby in awe. "Where'd you get one?"

"I passed the Ranger Exam and graduated before Uncle Qrow gave me an "Altarianite," and along with my Key Stone a year ago from my training. It's called "Mega Gauntlet."

"A "Mega Gauntlet," you mean it's a hybrid of your weapon and Key Stone, right?"

"Yes. My weapon, "Ember Celica," has been upgraded with a "Mega Evolve" feature, which only triggers "Mega Evolution" manually."

"Wow! Today's graduation too, I forgot!"

"Oh, and we'll talk about my Key Stone later, too. So, like I was going to miss my little sister's big day? You're finally going to become a trainer!"

"Yeah, and do you not have any ranger work to do?"

"I've got people covering for me, even on backup in case of emergency from any difficult task I've faced, just like last night's incident."

"You say that every time you skip out of work."

"Hey, just because not being a busy person means that I'm taking days-off here and there."

As Ruby was about to retort about Yang's constant vacation time, she noticed Yang holding something in her arms. It was a small Pokémon holding in her arms.

"What's with that Pokémon, Yang?" asked Ruby, pointing out a small Pokémon from Yang's arms.

"Oh, this little cutie?" said Yang, showing Ruby the Pokémon holding from her arms. "White Fang attacked a center last night that houses abandoned Pokémon and forced the civilians inside to steal not only them, but also their respective items from their bags. This Eevee was amongst the abandoned, so I decided to adopt it for now."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but it seems really scared, and so I tried to comfort it. I know but I couldn't just let go after that."

The Eevee began to wake up, and opened its eyes and turned over to see Ruby looking at it.

"Hey there, I'm Ruby," whispered Ruby softly, reaching out to pet Eevee.

"Careful Ruby," said Yang. "This Eevee might still be scared to be interacting with…"

Before Yang can finish her response, she stopped talking as Ruby softly petted Eevee's head. Rather than act scared or rattle, Eevee smiled and licked Ruby's fingers as bonding friendship. Yang acts surprised as to see Ruby have a liking to Eevee right away.

"Hey, she seems to really like you," said Yang as she put Eevee down. Eevee circled around at Ruby's legs and then rubbed against one of them.

"Nice to meet you too, Eevee," said Ruby.

"Speaking of meeting Pokémon, why don't you meet up with Ozpin to get your starter now?"

"Oh, right!" said Ruby, running down the hallway at an alarming rate and not wanting to be late to her ceremony. Yang and Eevee tried to catch up with her.

"Slow down, sis!" shouting Yang, warning her sister from her running speed consciously.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy: Outside Area, 8:50am._

Ruby ignored Yang's plea and started running down the hallway at an alarming rate.

"Come back, Ruby!" shouted Yang, running alongside Eevee to warn Ruby from running super-fast.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted Ruby in a warning tone.

"Huh?" said the girl as she was about to be tackled by Ruby.

"WHOA!" yelped Ruby as she and the girl collided from running.

As the girl noticed Ruby running away, Ruby made her way outside, she suddenly bumped into someone and caused both of them to fall to the ground, leaving explosively grayish smoke. The person she bumped into was another graduation student, wearing an all-white dress that matched her hair color.

"Oops, sorry about that!" said Ruby in an apologetic tone.

"Watch where you're going, you dunce!" shouted the girl, getting up and looking livid at Ruby.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!"

"Instead of being sorry, how about paying for my laundry since you ruined my dress?"

"Geez lady, no need to overreact like that, so calm down."

"Lady?" Do you know who I am, you idiot!?" said the other student, hearing lividly what this clumsy oaf called her "lady."

"Let me guess, an "annoying spoiled princess?" replied Ruby as she got sick of this other girl's brazen attitude.

"You really are such a dunce! I am a member of the prestigious Schnee family, Weiss Schnee!"

"Never heard of ya," replied Ruby and sighing stubbornly.

"Never heard of…" Weiss buried her face in her hands. "You know, I've never met someone as dumb as you."

"And I've never met a jerk as rude as you!"

Before things are about to escalate a brawl, Yang and Eevee finally arrived at the scene.

"What's going on?" asked Yang.

"Princess here is throwing a fit over me bumping into her," said Ruby.

"To be fair Ruby, you should have watched where you're going."

"You're not helping, sis!"

"And I'd listen to her if I were you," said Weiss. "And by the way, my name isn't princess, it's Weiss Schnee!"

"Schnee?" asked Yang. "As in the Schnee family, am I right?"

"Wait, you know her?" asked Ruby again.

"Finally someone intelligent I can talk to!" replied Weiss with a sigh.

"The Schnees are a family that become famous, Ruby," said Yang. "They are the family behind "Schnee Co.," the company that makes tons of Pokémon items."

"Not to mention that my father also happens to be, oh… the Vale Region's Pokémon champion!" bragged Weiss.

"Seriously?" asked Ruby after sighing. "Her dad's the Pokémon champ?"

"Correction, he WAS the champion," corrected Yang. "He reigned for nearly a decade until he recently stepped down to focus on his company full-time."

"And it's only a matter of time before I take over for him," said Weiss. "Perhaps you'd like to sign my autograph for now until it becomes valuable once I'm crowned champion?"

"I think I'll wait until you actually become a champ to get one," said Ruby. "And actually IF you become the champ."

"It's your loss, and if you please excuse me, I have my graduation to attend to. I'll see you again at my championship ceremony."

Hearing Weiss' reply caused Ruby to gasp intriguingly and fume as her head becomes beet red with steam, and a thundercloud comes on top of her head, thus wanting to tackle Weiss again.

"I can't wait to put that obnoxious ice queen in her place!" shouted Ruby angrily.

"Calm down sis," reminded Yang, tapping her sister's shoulder to alleviate anger from fuming. "Acting like a hothead is not going to help you become the next champion."

Hearing Yang's reminder made Ruby alleviate her anger and stop fuming, and thus the thundercloud disappeared from her head which caused her to calm down. Ruby let out a sigh of relief.

"Say, how do you become champion in the first place?"

"Well, you first need to become a professional trainer," explained Yang. "Obtaining eight gym badges is a must and a requirement for going into the Pokémon League. Then, if you want to challenge the champion, you need to beat all members of that region's "Elite Four" before the final part: challenging the champion for the title."

"So, didn't you say that the Schnee guy stepped down, and what happens now?"

"This year, the committee decided to hold the tournament a few months from now. Any professionals registered before the tournament date will compete against the Elite Four. Anyone who beats the Elite Four in the tournament will also face the final task: challenging the champion. The entire tournament will wind up if any numbers of people compete. Heck, if only one person to beat the Elite Four, then that person automatically becomes the new champion!"

"All right, then! I'll get my gym badges, beat the Elite Four, and then become the new champion! I'll show that Schnee girl who the real dunce is!"

"Glad to see that you're all fired up for that, but you first need a Pokémon, remember?"

Ruby, realizing she had wasted too much time, sighed and shook her head to Yang, and a lightbulb lighted brightly on top of her head as she headed to the hallway, not wanting to be late in her ceremony.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy: Auditorium, 11:50am._

All the graduating students stood up at attention in the outside auditorium. The head professor, Professor Ozpin, took the stage to give his speech.

"Today is a special day for all of you. Today is the day you take your first step into your personal journeys. While every graduation here is special, this one is of great significance and success, as the Vale region is now looking for its next Pokémon League champion. Those of you have chosen to become trainers here today could be that champion. Whether you decide to become a professional trainer, breeder, ranger, or any other endeavor, remember the key to succeeding any of them is to be respectful of your Pokémon. The Pokémon you encounter and raise as your own will be more than just monsters that serve under you; they will now become a part of you and as well as forming your team. Do not take your Pokémon for granted and otherwise mistreating them is not just a crime against your Pokémon, and it thus is a reflection of being what kind of person who you really are. Congratulations, and may you succeed in your journeys."

Once the ceremony was complete, the graduates headed to the ballroom where everyone will be supplied with their starter kits, including their starter Pokémon of choice. Ruby decided to choose whichever starter Pokémon she wants as she anxiously troubled for picking one of them for wanting to start with.

"You'd better hurry up, sis," said Yang. "It's first come, first serve."

"I know, but I can't decide!" said Ruby, anxiously waiting to pick her starter Pokémon quickly. "I mean the Grass-types look cool, but so do these Fire-types and the Water-types! I don't know whichever one of them to choose!"

As Ruby tried to rack up her brain for picking one of three Pokémon as decision, Eevee, landing down from Yang's arms, ran up to Ruby and was about to climb one of her legs, wanting to be picked up. Yang picked up Eevee so it wouldn't bother Ruby.

"Sorry Eevee, Ruby's pretty busy right now," said Yang.

Suddenly, Ruby had an idea, with a lightbulb lighted brightly on top of her head.

"Wait a minute," said Ruby. "Hey Yang, you said that Eevee doesn't have a trainer, right?"

"Not officially, no, based on my scroll last night accordingly."

Ruby turned to the Eevee in Yang's arms. "Say Eevee, how would you like to go on a journey with me?"

"Wait a minute Ruby; I don't think that Eevee may not be capable of traveling and fighting other Pokémon just yet."

"Don't worry; I'll just have to train extra harder to make sure it is!"

"Ruby, I know you're excited to train away, but you should start a Pokémon already able to fight."

"Sorry Yang, but I've made my decision! My starting Pokémon for now will be Eevee!"

Yang sighed before lifting Eevee up and staring into its eyes. "Well Eevee, it's up to you. Ruby here is going on a long, treacherous journey, and she's gonna need a strong Pokémon to back her up and fight by her side. Are you willing to be that Pokémon?"

Eevee turned her head towards Ruby. Since Eevee has met Ruby the first time, but for some reason, it didn't want to leave by her side. Eevee turned to Yang and gave her a headshake.

"Well it's settled," said Yang, handing Eevee over to Ruby. "Eevee is now officially yours."

Ruby smiled as she held Eevee in her hands. Eevee was equally happy, and constantly chanting in joy.

Ruby finished her paperwork and went to the registration desk. Waiting at the desk was none other than Ozpin himself.

"Hello, Miss Rose," said Ozpin. "Excited to begin your journey are we?"

"More than anything!" answered Ruby. Ozpin was going over the form and notice Ruby had marked the spot where she would not be taking a starter Pokémon.

"No starter chosen, I see. So I assume that you already have one with you?"

"Yep!" said Ruby as she held her newly-acquired Eevee and showed it to Ozpin.

"Ah, an Eevee, and that happens to be one of my favorites. Allow me to supply you a ball for it."

As Ozpin reached out an empty Pokémon from his desk, Eevee wriggled out of Ruby's grasp from her arms and hiding behind her.

"Eevee, what's wrong? You don't want to get inside a Pokéball, do you not?" asked Ruby as Eevee nodded sideways.

"It appears that Eevee is scared of going inside a ball," said Ozpin. "That usually is a sign of a Pokémon that has been treated badly. Is there something I should know?"

"Well, I did kind of adopt it a minute ago, but for now I swear that Eevee likes me!"

"Starting with an adopted Pokémon is a big risk, Ruby. Are you absolutely sure to start with Eevee?"

"Positive, Mr. Ozpin!"

"All right, then. Here's your starter kit."

Ozpin pulled out a small box containing inside its contents: five empty Pokéballs, three Potions, and a sort of a handheld tablet. Ruby gasped in awe as she received them.

"What's that?" asked Ruby, pointing about the handheld device.

"It's a Pokédex," said Ozpin. "It is a personal invention of mine, and is scroll I've modified to help trainers on their journey. This electronically-built device allows you to record and identify Pokémon that are seen or caught you've come across, and thus providing a built-in map for the entire region, and several functions. Think of it as carrying a personal encyclopedia."

Ruby took out her Pokédex and pressed the power button, in which the button itself is colored green. After it was done booting up in a second, a ginger-headed girl suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Salutations, trainer!" greeted the girl as the screen was turned on after reboot. "What's your name?"

"Ruby Rose," answered Ruby. "Who are you?"

"My name is Penny. I serve as the personal AI for the Pokédex. It will be a pleasure to help you!"

"Glad to have you aboard, Penny."

Ruby took her kit and shook Ozpin's hand.

"Good luck, Miss Rose," said Ozpin.

Ruby went outside of the ballroom as she readied to mark her destination as her first journey. As she was going through her Pokédex, she was suddenly approached by a familiar white-haired nemesis from behind.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy: Outside Area at 1:11pm._

 _Ruby vs. Weiss – Round 1_

"You're seriously going to be a trainer?" said Weiss. "I bet you don't know about the first step about raising Pokémon!"

"I know more about raising them plenty of times, ice queen!" replied Ruby.

"Oh really, what say we have a Pokémon battle right now, right here?"

"A battle already, huh? But we just got our Pokémon-"

"I think so," said Weiss, interrupting Ruby's line and giving her a smug look on her face.

"Fine, I accept your challenge!"

The two went to the nearest opening and got ready for battle.

"All right, Eevee, time for our very first battle!" said Ruby bravely. "We're going to show ice queen here what we've got!" Ruby's Eevee walked into the center of the battlefield.

"Really?" said Weiss. "That's your starter? This is going to be a breeze."

Weiss threw out her Pokéball and popped out a small black dragon with blue body. Ruby took out her Pokédex to get more information.

* * *

 _Deino_

 _Irate Pokémon_

" _They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to learn about their surroundings."_

* * *

"Alright Eevee, Tackle that Deino!" yelled Ruby as Eevee charged at Deino. Weiss laughed at Ruby's amateur tactics.

"That all you got?" said Weiss. "What a plainly weak attack. Deino, Headbutt that furball!"

Deino ran and butted heads at Eevee. Deino's size and strength outclassed Eevee and sent her flying back. Ruby was shocked to see a starting Pokémon have such strength at an early level.

"No way!" gasped Ruby in warning about Eevee. "It can't be!"

"Now Deino, finish it off with a Dragon Rage attack!"

Deino screamed loudly and sent a bluish-yellow shock wave at Eevee, knocking her back flying even farther. Eevee was so damaged it was barely able to move, with little to no movement before fainting.

"Eevee!" Ruby ran over to her Pokémon and picked it up, worrying for Eevee's health. She put it to the ground before sitting down, with her arms putting onto the ground as her pose of defeat.

Weiss laughed as Ruby posed her stance of defeat.

"Two attacks and you're done!" said Weiss. "You really are a dunce of a trainer!"

"You cheated!" said Ruby. "How can your Pokémon be so strong at such a small level?"

"The Schnee Family are the best Pokémon breeders in the world. I can't help it if my folks send me a starting Pokémon that just happens to outperform and outclass your poor little baby." Weiss reached into her pocket, pulled out some lien, and threw it at Ruby's feet. "Here's some money. Go buy yourself some more potions. And odds are you're gonna need it."

Weiss took back her Deino and laughed how easy it was to beat Ruby. Ruby sighed as she stood up from her pose of defeat to Weiss and wanted nothing more than to grab that money and shove it down Weiss' throat, and thus heading to the Pokémon Center right away.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy: Pokémon Center Area, 1:34pm._

 _Post-Scene of "Ruby's First Defeat"_

Ruby was in Beacon Academy's Pokémon Center and sighed in defeat, waiting for Eevee to fully recover after receiving punishingly severe damage from Weiss' Deino's Dragon Rage and Headbutt. As she was moping in a chair in the lounge, she was approached by Yang and Ozpin.

"I heard you lost your first battle," said Ozpin.

"Maybe Weiss was right," said Ruby. "I let Eevee get annihilated back there. Maybe I'm not actually cut out to be a trainer."

"Ruby, it's only been one battle. You're not going to be good at anything if you decide to give up after one loss."

"Besides, that Deino was clearly too strong to be a starter Pokémon," said Yang.

"But if I can't beat Weiss now, what chance do I have even if I get better Pokémon?" asked Ruby.

"You'll just have to keep trying," said Ozpin. "Or perhaps you would like a new Pokémon. I still have a few left."

"Yeah Ruby," said Yang. "I know you like Eevee at all, but she's not ready to be a fighter just yet. Let's go pick another Pokémon for you."

Ruby stood up from her chair. Ozpin and Yang walked out of the center thinking Ruby was going to follow, but Ruby remained where she was.

"No," said Ruby. "I've made my choice to start with Eevee, and I'm going to stand by my decision. I will not allow her to get seriously hurt and abandoned again because of my own faults. I'll do my best as a Pokémon trainer and prove that I have gotten what it takes to be a Pokémon League champion, and I'll do it with her!"

Hearing Ruby's speech made Ozpin and Yang turn their heads facing Ruby.

Ozpin smiled. "That's exactly I wanted to hear. Before I go, I'll let you know that you should go to Emerald Forest first. There you'll find of low-level Pokémon to help boost your Eevee's strength, and not to mention start forming your team."

"Thank you Professor Ozpin," said Ruby.

The nurse returned to the lounge with Eevee, fully recovered in good condition and ready to go.

"All right Eevee, you and I are going to Emerald Forest, and together we're going to get stronger! Before you know it, you and I are going to have eight badges and the Pokémon League! Ready to go?"

"[Yes!]" replied Eevee with acceptance.

"Don't forget this," said Yang, giving Ruby her newly acquired Key Stone, the "Mega Bangle," a device used for initiating Mega Evolution.

"What's this?" asked Ruby.

"A Mega Bangle, a Key Stone I modified and made it by myself. Wear it at all times. It'll give you the edge you need, especially tougher Pokémon battles."

Ruby gasped in awe as she wore her Mega Bangle into her right wrist.

"And hey," said Yang. "If you need help about anything, give me a call, all right?"

"Thanks! Alright Eevee, are we ready to go on our first journey?"

"[Sure!]" confirmed Eevee.

Ruby packed up belongings and headed out en route to the Emerald Forest, acquired and wore her Mega Bangle, and waved her arms, and as did Ozpin and Yang, as a farewell. For now, Ruby's Pokémon journey had officially begun.

* * *

"Here I come!" said Ruby as she went to the forest for her long journey from the beginning.


	3. Pyrrha Nikos

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 03: Pyrrha Nikos

* * *

 _Present Day:_

 _Beacon City Cafeteria: 10:25pm._

Last time, as the rangers are done assessing the damage and cleaning up the mess in the back wall of Beacon Academy's Pokémon center, they sat down from their respective chairs as they took rest before an hour before heading back somewhere.

"Alright, before we begin," said Coco. "Let's head back."

"Right!" said Yang and Pyrrha to Coco as all three rangers headed back to the exit.

* * *

 _Hriso City Gym: 11:30pm._

 _Pyrrha's Second Occupation: Gym Leader + Preparation and Recreation of the Gym's Stadium_

With Pyrrha heading back her home to Hriso City, known as "The city that shines like gold," she put her Key Stone, known as the "Mega Collar," an accessory worn since her life as a "Huntress," on top of her desk and decided to redesign her gym before sending out her Pokémon: Darmanitan, Lampent, Rapidash, Camerupt, Arcanine, and Blaziken to assign them.

As Pyrrha commanded her Pokémon to redesign her gym, she decided to make a sign and put it beside the gym with good handwriting. Her Pokémon have similar duties to do: Arcanine and Camerupt for organizing desks and tables, Lampent for floor and room cleaning with the use of Psychic, Darmanitan for painting, Rapidash for poking holes out of the sign, and Blaziken for assisting Pyrrha. Pyrrha tested out with her gym's stadium with artificial lava, an area effect that deals a great amount of heat that can harm non-Fire-type Pokémon, by a remote control. Pyrrha then turned it off as if it were working only for her gym battle and returned her respective Pokémon inside their Pokéballs. Pyrrha then went inside the restroom, brushed her teeth, and went to bed as her adequate job for another preparation tomorrow.

* * *

 _Post-Scene: Rearrangement of the stadium inside the gym: 5:50am._

As Pyrrha and her Pokémon finished redesigning their gym, and as opposed of its stadium, Pyrrha woke up and pressed the "stop" button form her alarm clock in time. She sent out her Pokémon to prepare breakfast meals for Pyrrha as she took them time-to-time. They organized her room cleanly, including the bedroom, as Pyrrha went to the restroom and took a shower before brushing her teeth along with wearing her Pokémon Ranger uniform at a quick rate. Pyrrha picked her scroll from her pocket and checked if there are messages or voice calls missed last night. She checked the first message, in which belonged to Yang Xiao Long.

" _How are you doing, Pyrrha?"_ texted Yang.

" _I prepared something else about my gym last night,"_ texted Pyrrha. _"Pokémon League Officials reminded me to do it because of my "Gym Leader" status."_

Pyrrha sent out her reply to Yang before going out to head back to Pokémon Ranger HQ.

* * *

 _Pokémon Ranger HQ_

 _Staff Meeting: 7:20am._

With Yang sitting on a chair for the meeting along with Coco and Qrow, they all patiently waited for Pyrrha to arrive at HQ on time. Yang picked up her scroll and saw a new text message: it was Pyrrha's text message earlier.

"She's also working as a "Gym Leader," too," said Yang.

"Gym Leader?" said Coco and Qrow, "How?"

"She texted me earlier, because: last night, Pyrrha did – and as did her Pokémon – prepare and recreate her gym stadium on time as her status of "Gym Leader." She finished it time-to-time."

"So," said Coco, "did Pyrrha sign up in the Pokémon League before?"

"Yes, she applied."

"So that means," said Qrow, "she applied as Gym Leader in the Pokémon League Association of Remnant before, and Ranger in our organization…"

"Which means," said Coco, "she'll have to avoid outwork time-to-time from both her positions at all times. She needs to at least be careful at doing it one at that time."

"You're right," finished Yang. "If we waited longer for Pyrrha, what will happen to our schedule right now?"

"I've a better idea," said Qrow, heading outside the HQ and sent out his Pokémon to assign and find Pyrrha.

* * *

 _Outside Pokémon HQ, 7:34am._

Qrow sent out his Pokémon, Charizard, a dragon-like Fire-type with its wings and a fire from its tail, and assigned him to find Pyrrha to head back to HQ.

"Charizard, you know what to do," assigned Qrow. "Find Pyrrha before heading back to HQ ASAP."

Charizard shook his head from Qrow's direct order and flew in order to find Pyrrha.

* * *

 _Hriso City: Streets, 7:40am._

Charizard kept a sharp eye on Pyrrha and landed on the ground safely. Pyrrha stopped walking as she saw Charizard nearby the road.

"Charizard?" asked Pyrrha. "Where have you been?"

" _[Follow me,]"_ instructed Charizard. _"[We have to fly before heading back to HQ. Put your goggles on.]"_

Pyrrha accepted Charizard's request and wore her goggles before hopping on his back sitting down as they head back to the Pokémon Ranger HQ.

* * *

 _Back at Pokémon Ranger HQ, 7:40am._

As Yang and Coco arrived patiently until Qrow headed back inside the HQ, Charizard, along with Pyrrha, landed safely to the ground, with Pyrrha laddering Charizard from his back into the ground. The three, Yang, Coco, and Qrow, went outside of HQ as Pyrrha arrived.

"You've done well, Charizard," remarked Qrow as his Pokémon gave him a handshake before returning back to his Pokéball. "Welcome back, Pyrrha."

"Thanks," said Pyrrha, "so any meeting for today?"

"Yes," said Coco. "At least we're going back inside HQ."

"And we'll talk about your occupation later on," said Yang as all four went back inside HQ. "Besides, let's go on a meeting."

* * *

 _Inside Pokémon Ranger HQ: Meeting, 7:53am._

As all four, Coco, Yang, Pyrrha, and Qrow, went back inside the HQ and sat onto their respective chairs, Qrow assigned the three rangers to a special mission. An alarm blared inside the HQ as he gave them new orders.

"Rangers, I have a new mission," said Qrow. "Secure the bay 30km far from New Vale City and rescue civilians. You have 25 minutes, and don't leave them inside. Complete the mission without leaving them."

"Yes, sir!" said Pyrrha, Coco, and Yang as they all saluted to Qrow before heading out from HQ. Yang sent out Celica, whilst Coco sent out Pidgeot. Pyrrha joined alongside Coco as all three headed to the bay area of New Vale City.

* * *

 _New Vale City: Bay Area (30km far), 8:11am._

 _The Rescuing of Civilians_

As the Magnificent Three headed back to the bay area of New Vale City as a mission assigned by Qrow, he instructed them to initiate the mission's priorities.

"The damage from the ship in the bay area is caused by a system malfunction; our job is to safely evacuate any civilians trapped inside the ship, especially workers. Since there is no Pokémon causing this incident by making damages from it, the ship will instantly sink at the bottom. I'll rendezvous soon, and remember the priorities."

The Magnificent Three shook their heads from Qrow's instruction and headed back to the damaged bayed ship known as "S.S. Burns," one of Vale's luxurious ships.

"We have to do something and act fast," said Coco, "and the ship's about to sink in just 25 minutes ahead of time."

"Coco's right," said Yang. "We have to ensure civilians and Pokémon inside the bay."

"It's up to us," said Pyrrha. "Let's split up and don't lose count of people inside it."

"Roger!" said Coco and Yang in unison.

As Pyrrha assigned Yang and Coco to split up and search for different areas, their Pokémon landed safely to the ship's floor.

* * *

 _S.S. Burns: Upper Deck, 8:25am._

 _Rescue Operation: Abandon Ship_

As the Magnificent Three had their Pokémon landed safely, they sent out their respective Pokémon in order to make up a plan. They split up in several areas of the ship.

* * *

 _S.S. Burns: Balcony Area, 8:31am._

 _Coco's Evacuation Signal inside the Upper Deck and Balcony_

"This is Coco," said Coco. "I'm at the balcony, so please come with me to the nearest hangar area when this ship is cleared after rescuing all civilians in place."

Coco sent out Metagross and used her "Mega Shades" to initiate her Pokémon's "Mega Evolution" from the use of "Metagrossite." Metagross was surrounded in iron and psychic energy as the Mega Evolution phase is initiated.

* * *

" **Metagross' Metagrossite is reacting to Coco's Mega Shades!"**

* * *

"Use Miracle Eye to lock on at various points of locked doors from cabins."

 _"[Understood,]"_ said Metagross. _"[Activate Miracle Eye's "lock-on" system.]"_

Metagross used its eyes formed with psychic power to mark cabined areas surrounded by pink retinal crosshair.

Coco also sent out her Octillery. "Octillery, use Seed Bomb to open the cabin's doors locked on from Metagross' "Miracle Eye," and douse fires using Octazooka."

Octillery shook its head to Coco as she gave him orders to douse fire. It shot several Seed Bombs to make the cabins' doors open before dousing with watery black ink from Octazooka, in which caused fire to produce small amounts of steam. Coco signaled the civilians to evacuate to the hangar area. Coco took out her scroll to rendezvous with Yang and Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha, Yang, this is Coco. I signaled the civilians to safety before evacuating to the hangar area containing sets of lifeboats. Meet me at the hangar area until the mission is successful."

* * *

 _S.S. Burns: Middle Deck, 8:38am._

 _Operation Cabin Opener_

"On it!" said Pyrrha. "I'll rendezvous you later on. This is "Operation Cabin Opener." I'll open every door of the cabin before the captain's quarters."

Pyrrha sent out her Pokémon: Magnezone, Arcanine, and Blaziken to get the job done and clear the area to rescue people trapped from areas surrounded by fire. She activated her Mega Collar to initiate Blaziken's Mega Evolution at a second. Blaziken was surrounded in a fierily red and crimson-orange aura as a barrier for initiating Mega Evolution, thanks to the Blazikenite.

* * *

" **Blaziken's Blazikenite is reacting to Pyrrha's Mega Collar!"**

* * *

"Blaziken, use Hone Claws and Brick Break to open locked doors; Magnezone will protect civilians with Barrier to avoid any incoming debris; Arcanine will use Extreme Speed to rescue the captain from his quarters."

 _"[Got it,]"_ said Blaziken, _"[initiating "Cabin Opener" sequence.]"_

Blaziken sharpens the claws from his hands surrounded in silver luster, boosting his attack and accuracy.

"I'll meet you there as Arcanine and I have picked up the captain."

 _"[Understood. Exercise with caution.]"_

Pyrrha gave her Pokémon following following orders: with Blaziken kicking the locked doors with Brick Break, Magnezone protecting the evacuees surrounded in clear pink wall with Barrier from overhead to avoid the falling debris, and Arcanine, joining alongside its trainer, ran very fast and headed to the Captain's Quarters area to find the ship's captain, leaving a white-and-red streak with Extreme Speed.

Pyrrha approached the captain, already knocked out unconscious, and sat onto Arcanine's back, ready to escape from the debris as if it were horseback riding. As Blaziken and Magnezone cleared the area and saluted their trainer, Pyrrha recalled her Pokémon from their Pokéballs and rendezvoused with Coco.

"This is Pyrrha, come in," said Pyrrha. "Coco, I'll meet you there. Yang will handle the lower deck with the evacuees surrounded."

"Understood," responded Coco. "Yang will rendezvous with us if she completes this mission from the lower deck part."

As Coco finished her response, Pyrrha held on tight of Arcanine's mane as Arcanine ran at nearly Mach speed with a goldish-red streak from Extreme Speed to avoid the debris to escape, and they both reunited with Coco in the hangar area.

* * *

 _S.S. Burns: Lower Deck: 8:45am._

 _Great Escape_

As Pyrrha finished the mission in the middle deck section and reunited with Coco along with the evacuees, Yang went back from the lower deck and rendezvoused with Coco and Pyrrha from her scroll.

"This is Ranger Yang, come in," said Yang. "I'm on the lower deck. We have 15 minutes left, so all civilians from this area must be evacuated. I'll meet you there."

"Good luck," acknowledged Coco. "Hope you'll come back in one piece."

"Understood; time to exercise extreme caution."

As Yang finished calling Coco after rendezvousing, she sent out her Pokémon from their Pokéballs and assigned each of them to have their roles involving rescue. The Pokémon she sent out are: Celica, Kingdra, Noivern, Altaria, Dragalge, and Goodra.

"Celica and I will handle and signal the evacuees; Altaria will use Safeguard to protect everyone from this area's hazards; Goodra will slam the locked doors with Iron Tail; Noivern will echolocate locked areas with Supersonic; Kingdra will use Octazooka from scattered flames; Dragalge will use Hydro Pump from lines of fire at all angles. Make sure all of you make it before I recalled you until we complete this mission. Understood?"

 _"[Yes ma'am!]"_ shouted Yang's Pokémon as all six engaged in their different roles.

"Altaria, protect everyone else with Safeguard," said Yang. "I'll have you initiated with Mega Evolution."

 _"[Agreed,]"_ said Altaria, shaking her head as Yang gave her order. _"[We don't have enough time, so we've to make it fast.]"_

"Alright, Mega Evolve!" Yang pressed the button of her Mega Gauntlet as Altaria was surrounded in indigo-and-faint pink aura, evolving into Mega Altaria.

* * *

" **Altaria's Altaranite is reacting to Yang's Mega Gauntlet!"**

* * *

Altaria, in her Mega form, protected everyone with a faint pink force field encased from their bodies with Safeguard from hazards. Yang's Goodra slammed the locked doors with Iron Tail, with his tail glowed metallic. Kingdra doused fires from areas with black watery ink from her Octazooka, Dragalge doused lines of fire with a watery blast from Hydro Pump, and Noivern used his echolocation from using Supersonic, released with white soundwaves, and assisting Goodra the upperhand by clawing locked doors open with Dragon Claw, in which his claws have a metal-green glow. Yang, alongside Celica from her side, signaled the evacuees to the hangar area.

 _"[Go the hangar area!]"_ said Celica. _"[Do not take the elevator!]"_

"Everyone, please form your lines!" commanded Yang. "Do not run in case you get hurt!"

As Yang and Celica signaled the evacuees to use the stairs instead of the elevator, Yang picked up her scroll and called Pyrrha and Coco.

"Pyrrha, Coco, this is Yang," said Yang. "Operation "Great Escape" is a success, and all civilians evacuated in the hangar area. I'll call you back."

"All areas cleared," finished Coco. "We almost have 8 minutes left before the ship sinks."

"Don't worry, I'll go to the hangar as fast as I-"

* * *

 _S.S. Burns: Lower Deck, 8:52am._

 _Escape from Lower Deck_

Before Yang can finish her sentence, flooding water has started below sea level slowly, and alarms blared louder in the lower deck area.

" _Warning: To all evacuees, please do not take the elevator to the upper floor,"_ announced the computer voice in a ship. _"Please take the stairs. Water will flood the lower deck area at exactly 8 minutes."_

"Oh great, what now!?" yelled Yang.

"Yang, get out of the lower deck!" warned Pyrrha, checking her scroll with its map app and giving info about the lower deck hazarded with floodwater. "Water has flooded in the lower deck! Reach the hangar! We'll call you back!"

"Don't get drowned!" finished Coco, giving Yang signals and everything to escape in time from inside the lower deck. "You have to hurry! My Metagross' Miracle Eye will be your checkpoints to escape. Time is running out! Good luck, and I'll call reinforcements."

"Okay!" finished Yang, recalling her Pokémon back to their Pokéballs. Yang sat onto Altaria's back. "You ready?"

 _"[Yes!]"_ said Altaria. _"[This is gonna be a bumpy ride…the hard way!]"_

Yang put on her goggles and held on Altaria's clouded body tight as they made their escape.

"Use Agility to keep an eye out of checkpoints!"

 _"[Got it!]"_

As Yang commanded Altaria with Agility after hopping onto her back, Altaria jetted out and flew at Mach speed with her body outlined in faint pink streaking with dark-blue while avoiding debris and other dangerous obstacles while retinal crosshairs also serve as checkpoints to escape, thanks to Miracle Eye of Coco's Mega Metagross. Yang and Altaria made it to the hangar and landed safely into the ground as the lower deck is damaged by floodwater and discharge of explosions.

* * *

 _S.S. Burns: Hangar Area, 8:55am._

 _Mission Successful + Sinking of "S.S. Burns"_

As Pyrrha and Coco signaled the evacuees to go to their respective lifeboats, Yang and Altaria came back as the ship sank slowly.

"Looks like you did bring back and make it in one piece," said Coco. "Well done, Yang."

"No sweat!" replied Yang. "By the way, we have five minutes left. We need reinforcements!"

"I already did call them," said Pyrrha. "They'll arrive exactly three minutes of time to provide spare lifeboats for extra capacity."

"I called them, but they took 5 minutes to arrive."

"Don't worry. They'll arrive shortly."

"Look!" said Yang, pointing at the rangers riding in boats with spare lifeboats at the back.

"Looks like they arrive in time," said Coco. "We have to signal them properly in order to let the evacuees sit. The ship's about to sink in time, we have to hurry."

"Don't worry," said Yang. "My Pokémon will get the job done in order to secure their luggage."

"Wait," said Pyrrha. "I have an idea. Lampent will take care of using Trick Room in order to slow the ship from sinking down."

Pyrrha sent out her Pokéball and called out Lampent, a Ghost-and-Fire type whose body has a lamped head and long, wavy yet extendable arms that do not have fingers.

"Use Trick Room!" commanded Pyrrha. Lampent raised his arms with a bluish-white glow encasing the area with a faint purple barrier containing squares. Yang sent out Noivern, Altaria, and Celica to get the job done.

"Noivern, Altaria, Celica, secure the luggage and make it fast," commanded Yang. "The ship will sink in time."

 _"[Right!]"_ said Yang's Pokémon as the three headed inside the luggage and used their speed to secure and bring the luggage with such strength and agility. Noivern lifted the secured luggage with a green force field using Psychic, and Altaria and Celica bringing them up one after another with Mach speed, thanks to the use of Agility. The luggage Yang's Pokémon brought from inside the decks are secured properly and as to be put in the respective boat for lifting luggage.

"Good work," said Yang, recalling her Pokémon from their Pokéballs. "At least our job is done."

"Well, you and your Pokémon did well," remarked Coco.

"That's the end of this mission for today," finished Pyrrha, commanding her Lampent to use Trick Room to do so. "Use Trick Room again."

Lampent raised his arms and made an encased barrier from earlier; the barrier disappears in seconds as the barrier itself and its squares dissipate into dust.

"Our work is done," said Coco.

"And we're going back to HQ," finished Yang. "The luggage are now secured and to be put inside the boat for carriage."

Pyrrha picked her scroll onto her pocket and answered Qrow's call.

"Nicely done, rangers," said Qrow. "The reinforcements of the Vale Water Department will handle the civilians from their lifeboats and their respective luggage secured. Excellent work, and return to HQ ASAP."

As Qrow finished his line, the Magnificent Three returned to HQ as they hop onto their flying Pokémon's backs. The officials of Vale Water Department will take care of the crew and civilians of their lifeboats and their luggage secured in the supplying ship.

* * *

 _Back at Pokémon Ranger HQ, 9:00am._

 _Post-Mission Briefing of "Rescue Operation: Abandon Ship"_

With the Magnificent Three returning back to base as Qrow assigned them, Qrow gave them feedback about their rescue mission.

"Excellent work, rangers," said Qrow. "The entire crew of every deck in the ship is safe and sound, and so is their luggage you secured earlier. All right rangers, that should be all for today. You're dismissed."

"So what happened to the ship now?" asked Yang.

"The ship slowly sunk into the very bottom of the abyss," explained Coco. "And in which it means that it will never be seen again."

"Okay. I hope that their luggage was secured by the Vale Water Department. So… where's Pyrrha?"

"I'm here," said Pyrrha. "So I'm going back to the Hriso City Gym right away for my "Gym Leader" status."

"Alright Pyrrha," said Qrow. "Good luck with that."

"Be safe, Pyrrha!" said Yang.

"Pyrrha, it's all up to you," finished Coco. "Take care."

Pyrrha waved her arm as a farewell to Coco, Yang, and Qrow and walked backed to Hriso City by foot and the use of transportation, including the bus.

* * *

 _Hriso City: Arrival, 10:15am._

As Yang, Qrow, and Coco waved their hands to Pyrrha as she went back to her hometown, Hriso City, Pyrrha picked up a letter at her gym's door and read it.

* * *

 _Dear Pyrrha Nikos,_

 _Since you applied as both Gym Leader and Pokémon Ranger as your occupations, you'll be given a "Yellow Cape" designed with your Gym Badge's symbol and your respective type as a "Marchioness" for the Pokémon League Association of Remnant. Thank you for your perseverance and guidance._

 _From Pokémon League Association of Remnant_

* * *

Reading the whole message has fed into Pyrrha's mind in order to become a "Marchioness" from becoming "Gym Leader" and "Pokémon Ranger" as her main occupations.

* * *

 _Inside Hriso City Gym, 10:25am_

Pyrrha decided to put the box inside the gym and opened it. The content of inside the box is a yellow cape designed with her badge's symbol and respective type.

" _I must wear a cape in the Chateau section of "Pokémon League Association of Remnant" as a Marchioness,"_ thought Pyrrha. _"I must secure and keep it in a safe place so I don't lose it for my "Marchioness" status."_

Pyrrha secured her cape in a safe place to avoid loss and walked away as she went to her room.


	4. Present 02: Emerald Forest Panic

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 4: Present Day 02: Ruby Rose – Emerald Forest Panic

* * *

Last time, in Beacon Academy, Ruby meets a girl who she bumped into was Weiss Schnee, her first archrival; as the two battled with their starter Pokémon, Weiss is the victor, causing Ruby to lose the match. As Ruby sighed about her first loss and was moping inside the center, waiting to have Eevee healed in good condition, she was approached by Yang and Ozpin inside the center to give her some new basic things. Ruby, joining alongside Eevee, packed her things as her journey has officially begun.

* * *

 _Present Day_

 _Beacon Academy: Road to Route 1, 1:45pm._

As Ruby's journey has officially begun, she walked alongside Eevee on the route that leads to a forest. She checked her Pokédex to find out of all the things to be done as part of her trainer checklist.

Ruby's Pokémon Checklist:

Catch a Pokémon using a Pokéball.

Train Eevee.

Look for someone to help you find the other basic steps as a trainer.

* * *

 _Route 1, 1:50pm._

 _Entrance to Emerald Forest_

The Emerald Forest is home to many different kinds of Pokémon. Most of them are around the low level range, so it serves as a good starting point for trainers who are just beginning of their journey. However, there are still many dangers that lie in the forest that all trainers should be wary of.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Bush Area, 1:52pm._

 _Observing the White Fang_

The trainer in black who witnessed the White Fang attack at Beacon City last night overlooks the forest. According to her investigation, the White Fang were somewhere in this forest. Looking over the Pokémon that inhabited this area, she had a good idea of what they were up to. She needed to find them and put a stop to them as soon as possible.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Garden Area, 1:54pm._

 _Operation "Capture the Honey"_

The White Fang grunts were ready to prepare things for the honey capture operation. A man with a white coat and bowler hat picked up his scroll to call the boss for the honey capture operation and secure bags of honey for her.

"I have given you all new orders," said the boss. "Capture honey and bring them for me so I can capture rare Pokémon. Make sure they're all secured in bags, and as for you, Torchwick, DON'T screw up this mission. Understood?"

"Yes, boss," said Torchwick. "I will not screw up again."

Torchwick hung up his scroll after finished talking with his boss.

"Alright boys, pack up and secure all bags. We're doing this capture operation once and for all!"

"Yes sir!" said all the grunts from Torchwick's command, readying to pack up the bags for stealing honey.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Entrance, 1:55pm._

 _Ruby's Catch: First-Tried Attempt._

Ruby was walking around the forest, keeping her sights out for any wild Pokémon to capture. Her Eevee was sticking out of her backpack; Eevee did not feel comfortable inside a ball, so Ruby decided to carry Eevee around, even if it was a pain in her back.

"See anything yet Eevee?" asked Ruby, with Eevee nodding from its trainer's response. They had been walking around for close to an hour and had yet to encounter a Pokémon. Ruby was starting to think she was going around in circles, as she could have sworn she was seeing the same tree over and over.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Grassed Bush Area, 1:57pm._

 _Ruby's First Encounter_

That peace lasted for about three seconds as Ruby heard a loud rustling in the bushes. Ruby got up and looked to where she heard a noise. Out of the bushes came a Pidgey. Ruby smiled at her first opportunity to catch a Pokémon. She took out her Pokédex to get better information on Pidgey.

* * *

 _Pidgey_

 _Tiny Bird Pokémon_

 _A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand._

 _Abilities: Keen Eye, Tangled Feet, Big Pecks (Hidden)_

 _Height: 1'00" (0.3m)_

 _Weight: 4.0 lbs. (1.8 kg)_

* * *

"All right Penny, what else can you tell me about Pidgey?"

"Pidgeys are Normal- and Flying-type," explained Penny. "A wild Pidgey will usually use Sand Attack to blind Pokémon to give themselves an advantage."

"Okay, so all we have to do is avoid the Sand Attack and we'll be fine. C'mon Eevee, let's get to work!"

The Pidgey walked around pecking the ground and searching for food, paying no attention to Ruby. Ruby went over to her backpack and took out Eevee.

"Eevee, attack that Pidgey with a surprise Tackle!" said Ruby. Upon hearing Ruby's command, the Pidgey suddenly turned to see what Ruby was up to. Ruby expected Eevee to start attacking, but instead witnessing Eevee standing around in place.

"C'mon Eevee, used Tackle!" Eevee started shaking and whimpering quietly, then suddenly ran back to hide in Ruby's backpack. "What are you doing, Eevee? It's just a Pidgey!"

 _"[I can't do it!]"_ shouted a scared Eevee, losing its will to fight from facing Pidgey. While Eevee was trying to hide, the Pidgey started stepping closer to Ruby. Ruby looked down to see the Pidgey looking up at her. Not exactly sure what to do now, Ruby decided to leap at the Pidgey herself. Pidgey jumped back as Ruby flopped face first to the ground. As Ruby looked up, Pidgey suddenly flapped its wings and sprayed fine brown sand into Ruby's face with Sand Attack.

"MY EYES!" screamed Ruby loudly as her eyes got burned from the sand as the Pidgey then flew away into the forest.

 **"The wild Pidgey fled!"**

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Grassed Bush Area, 2:01pm._

 _Post-Scene + Ruby's First Attempt Failed_

Ruby went into her backpack and poured clean water into her eyes to ease the burning sensation. Once her eyes were back to normal, she looked down on Eevee, who had a melancholy expression on her face.

"What's wrong Eevee? Why did you suddenly freeze up like that?"

Eevee just looked down and didn't respond to Ruby, but Ruby was starting to think she knew what was wrong.

* * *

 _Earlier that hour…_

 _Ruby vs. Weiss: Round 1 (Flashbacking)_

The last time Eevee was in battle was against Weiss and her Deino. The Deino defeated Eevee with little to no effort, and Eevee was severely injured. Yang and Ozpin had told Ruby that Eevee may not be capable of fighting, as Eevee was an abandoned Pokémon rather than one bred for battle.

* * *

 _Back to Present Day, 2:02pm_

 _Ruby's Thought about Eevee_

Despite the hardship, Ruby had figured out that Eevee would eventually get adjusted with Ruby and be able to fight, but it looked like Eevee wasn't ready to fight just yet. Ruby picked up Eevee and sat Eevee on her lap.

Ruby's Apologetic Words to Eevee

"I'm sorry Eevee; this is my entire fault. I made you battle when I shouldn't have, and you got seriously hurt because of it. From now on, I won't use you for battle until you're 100% ready for battle, okay?"

Eevee still felt upset, but nodded in agreement with Ruby.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Forest Area, 2:05pm._

 _Ruby's Second Attempt_

Ruby continued looking for more Pokémon in the forest. She stopped by a thin tree that had a Wurmple crawling along a branch, stopping to feed on a leaf. Ruby took out her Pokédex for more information.

"Penny, what can you tell me about Wurmple?"

"Wurmples are Bug-types that love to eat leaves," said Penny. "Wurmples are usually very easy to catch due to their low level of power."

"Perfect; it means I don't have to battle it first. I should get down so it's easier to catch."

* * *

 _Wurmple_

 _Worm Pokémon_

 _It lives among tall grass and in forests. It repels attacks by raising up the spikes on its rear._

 _Abilities: Shield Dust, Run Away (Hidden)_

 _Height: 1'00" (0.3 m)_

 _Weight: 7.9 lbs. (3.6 kg)_

* * *

Ruby shook the tree, trying to shake the Wurmple off. After shaking it for about a minute, the Wurmple finally fell to the ground.

"All right Wurmple, time for you to join Team Ruby!"

Ruby got one of her Poké Balls and was about to throw it when suddenly a Fletchling jumped out of the bush and tried to attack the Wurmple.

"Hey!" shouted Ruby. "Wurmple's my catch! Get out of here!"

Ruby tried to kick some dirt at Fletchling to shoo it away. Annoyed by Ruby kicking dirt at it, the Fletchling turned to Ruby and dusted fine brown sand on Ruby from its Sand Attack to blind her in place.

"Not again!" yelled Ruby as her eyes got burned once again from the sand. Wurmple used the distraction to crawl into the dirt and flee from its predators. With its meal now gone, Fletchling flew away, while Ruby was trying to clean her eyes again.

 **"The wild Wurmple fled!"**

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Rest Area, 2:07pm._

 _Post-Scene + Ruby's Second Attempt Failed_

"At this rate I'm never going to catch a Pokémon." Ruby heard rustling in a bush nearby. Ruby snuck over the bush and saw something poking out. Ruby couldn't quite make out what it was supposed to be, but it looked like two small black horns sticking out.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Bush Area, 2:08pm._

 _Observing the White Fang's Whereabouts_

The trainer in black observes what the White Fang are doing in different sections of this forest, she took out her thermal goggles to zoom out and saw what they are doing.

* * *

 _Earlier that minute…_

 _Preparation for "Operation: Capture the Honey"_

After the grunts assigned by their leader, they packed up things as they start the whole operation involved in the forest: Capture supplies of honey and make sure they've been secured in bags by their boss. Two grunts saluted as they signaled by going into different areas, while the rest were split into two groups.

* * *

 _Back to scene, 2:08pm._

 _Observing the White Fang's Whereabouts_

 _"The White Fang have involved stealing last night and had their plans foiled by the rangers themselves as I've witnessed," thought the trainer decked in black. "I've got what it takes to stop them somehow."_

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Bush Area, 2:10pm._

 _Ruby's Third Catch Attempt_

"This time I'm not going to waste any time. Prepare to be caught whatever you are!" Ruby threw the ball as hard as she could at the bush, hoping to catch the Pokémon off guard for an easy capture. The ball hit the creature on the top of its head, making a loud thud.

* * *

 _Back to "Observing the White Fang's Whereabouts," 2:11pm._

" _I must observe what they're doing,"_ thought the trainer in black. _"And for now, I have to stop them, along with their-"_

But before the trainer decked in black can finish her thought, a Poké Ball suddenly hit on top of her head from behind, making a loud thud.

 ***THUD!***

* * *

 _Back to "Ruby's Third Catch Attempt:" 2:13pm._

"OW!" shouted the creature.

" _Ow?"_ thought Ruby. She wondered what kind of Pokémon would make a noise like that, until she suddenly realized that what she threw her ball at wasn't a Pokémon at all. The "horns" were actually the bow on top of the person who stood up holding her head in pain. Ruby was mortified; she ran up to the trainer to make sure she was okay.

* * *

 _Post-Scene + Unexpected Meeting: 2:15pm._

"I'm so sorry!" stuttered Ruby quickly. "I thought you were a Pokémon! Are you okay? Are you bleeding?"

"I'm fine," said the trainer decked in black. "Just…what are you doing throwing balls at random?"

"I'm trying to catch my first Pokémon and I thought you were a Pokémon and I didn't get want to get blasted with sand again so I figured maybe if I just threw this ball really hard I can catch the Pokémon and I'm really really really really really really-"

"Okay, I get it!" said the other trainer before sighing quietly. "You can stop apologizing."

"I'm sorry. Oops! I mean…uh…" Ruby buried her hands, ashamed of everything she was doing right now. "Is there anything I can do to make up for all this?"

"Do you at least have an ice pack or something?"

"I have some cold water. Will that do?"

"It will have to for now. What's your name by the way?"

"Oh right, I never told you my name. I'm sorry…I mean, I'm Ruby!"

"I'm Blake."

* * *

 _Unexpected Meeting + Interaction: "Ruby Rose meets Blake Belladonna," 2:19pm._

Blake and Ruby sat on a log as Ruby pulled out a cold bottle of water to give to Blake. Blake placed the water on the back of her head; the water wasn't very effective but it was better than nothing.

"Thank you," said Blake.

"Again, I'm REALLY sorry about doing that," said Ruby.

"It's not a big deal. But why were you trying to catch Pokémon at random instead of battling them first? You don't have a Pokémon of your own?"

* * *

 _Earlier that hour ago…_

 _Ruby's Catch Attempts Failed (First two parts of flashbacking)_

With Ruby setting out sights for looking into any Pokémon to catch: she first ended up receiving an eye-burning mishap from Pidgey's Sand Attack at the first attempt, and given another by a Fletchling from interrupting her catch with Wurmple as they both fled in a second attempt.

* * *

 _Back to "Ruby Rose meets Blake Belladonna," 2:21pm._

Flashbacking has set into Ruby's mind into hiding the truths from Blake.

"Oh, I have a Pokémon. It's just…well…" As if right on cue, Eevee crawled out of the backpack to stretch its legs. Eevee noticed Blake and ran up to greet her.

"Blake meets a Pokémon," 2:23pm.

"Is this your Pokémon?" asked Blake.

"Yeah," said Ruby. "Say hi to Blake, Eevee."

 _"[Hi!]"_ greeted Eevee.

"So you have a Pokémon already but you don't use it for battle?" asked Blake.

"It's…kind of complicated right now," said Ruby, looking away and twiddling her thumbs.

"Perhaps Eevee here can give a better explanation," said Blake, picking up Eevee and staring deeply into her eyes. "Eevee, why do you not fight for your trainer?"

Blake noticed Eevee's eyes dart around, as if she was trying to avoid answering the question as well. One of Eevee's facial reactions was all Blake needed to know exactly what was going on.

"So Eevee has lost the will to fight," said Blake. "It suffered a loss so devastating that it refuses to get into any kind of battle."

"Whoa!" said Ruby. "You're good."

"Not to call you a bad trainer, but you must have done something really bad to cause Eevee to feel this way."

"I know. I made Eevee fight when it wasn't ready and I got her seriously hurt. But I promise it won't happen again!"

"It doesn't matter if you promise to never do it again; it could already be too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me, how did you get this Eevee in the first place?"

"It was and abandoned Pokémon. I adopted it."

"So this Pokémon already has trust issues from being abandoned, and instead of taking time to let her get readjusted being with another trainer, you immediately sent it out to battle. It's no wonder this Eevee has lost all respect for you."

"You think Eevee lost has lost all respect for me?" Ruby stood up, not believing what Blake was saying. "But Eevee likes me! It agreed to come with me in the first place!"

"It may have only agreed to come with you because you just happened to be nice to it the day you met," said Blake. "Or perhaps it was just so desperate to be with a trainer that it agreed to come with you without realizing what exactly she was agreeing to do."

"You're wrong!" yelled Ruby. "I know I screwed up, but I care about Eevee, and Eevee cares about me!"

"Ask your Eevee if she feels the same way."

"I will! C'mon Eevee, show Blake that you still like me!"

* * *

 _"Trust and Distrust," 2:28pm._

Ruby bent down and held her arms out, waiting for Eevee to come running over and jump into her arms. Eevee instead just looked away and frowned. Ruby couldn't believe it, but Blake was right; Eevee didn't actually like Ruby. Ruby was feeling heartbroken as if her heart were shattered into a million pieces brokenly apart.

"Eevee? You…you really don't really like me?" Eevee didn't respond.

"I know you mean well Ruby," said Blake, "but you've given Eevee no reason to trust you."

"Then I guess I really am a worthless trainer."

"I'd love to stick around and help out, but I've got work to do."

Blake stood up and was about to walk off when she was suddenly grabbed by Ruby.

* * *

 _"No One Left Behind," 2:32pm._

"Wait!" said Ruby. "You've got to help me get Eevee to like me again!"

"Ruby, I can't help you with that," said Blake. "You need to sort out whatever issues you and Eevee have on your own."

"Then can you at least help me catch a new Pokémon? If I don't catch Pokémon soon, I'll never be able to become a trainer!"

"Ruby, I'm very busy with something else right now. Please, let me go!"

Blake broke her arm free from Ruby and was about to run until Ruby, with her teary begging eyes, suddenly attached herself to Blake's leg instead.

"Please Blake, I'm begging you! I know I can become a great trainer! I just need some help!"

"Fine, I'll help," said Blake with a sigh of approval. "Tag along with me and I'll give you some pointers."

Ruby smiled, jumped right back up and bowed over and over again.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!"

Ruby gathered her belongings along with Eevee and started following Blake.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Berried Tree Area, 2:34pm._

 _"Ruby and Blake: Back-to-Basics Tutorial – How to Catch a Pokémon"_

As Ruby and Blake were walking in the forest, Blake was giving Ruby various pointers about how to catch and fight Pokémon.

"Now if your Pokémon aren't up for battle, you can try using berries to distract Pokémon," said Blake.

"Berries, got it," said Ruby, frantically scribbling notes on every word Blake was saying.

"You're lucky you're in this forest. This place has plenty of berry trees around. In fact, we should be right next to one."

Blake looked around and noticed a tree growing berries right next to them.

"Perfect," said Blake.

"So now what?" asked Ruby. "Do we start laying out our trap?"

"No need to," said Blake. "In a place like this we simply need to wait for the Pokémon to come to the tree. Then once the time is right, you should be able to catch it by surprise."

"Okay!" said Ruby, hiding in the nearby bush waiting for her first catch. After some time passed, Blake and Ruby looked up to see a Combee flying above them, nibbling at the bark of the berry tree. Ruby took out her Dex to get more info.

* * *

 _Combee_

 _Tiny Bee Pokémon_

 _It collects and delivers honey to its colony. At night, they cluster to form a beehive and sleep._

 _Abilities: Honey Gather, Hustle (Hidden)_

 _Height: 1'00" (0.3 m)_

 _Weight: 12.1 lbs. (5.5 kg)_

* * *

"Looks like it's too busy collecting honey to notice us," said Ruby. "Now's my chance!"

Ruby grabbed her ball and was about to throw when Blake stopped her.

"Wait!" said Blake.

"What now?"

"I need to follow this Combee."

"Why?"

"This Combee will lead me to its nest. It's important I get there as soon as I can."

"What's so important about this nest?"

"I'll explain later."

After the Combee was done gathering honey, it flew off for its nest. Blake and Ruby quickly started following it.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Honeyed Tree Area, 2:41pm._

 _Journey to Combee's Nest_

"I get it," said Ruby. "Combee must be taking us to other Pokémon, so that way I can catch even more of them."

"That's not why I'm following it," said Blake.

"Well then why are we following it?"

"The reason I came to this forest is because someone I know is trying to find this nest for bad reasons, and I need to stop them before something really bad happens."

"Who is this someone you're talking about?"

"Look Ruby, I know you're trying to be helpful, but I don't want you getting involved in this, especially when you don't have anything to fight back with."

"Ruby wanted to respond that she still wanted to help, but Blake was right. What good was Ruby going to be if she didn't have a Pokémon to use?

After following the Combee for a while, the two of them came into a wide clearing. The clearing was swarming with Combees flying all over the place. In the middle stood a tree with Kakunas lying everywhere, and flying around the tree was Vespiquen.

"Whoa," muttered Ruby, taking in the amazing sight of Vespiquen's nest. "What is this?"

"It's a nest for bee type Pokémon," said Blake. "That Vespiquen you see down there is the leader. The Combees gather honey for the Vespiquen, who then uses the honey to feed her children."

"How many children?"

"You're looking at them." Ruby looked around and immediately lost count of how many Combees were flying around.

"Why would anyone want to attack this place?" asked Ruby.

"The honey that Combee gathers can be used to attract rare Pokémon," said Blake. "It's much more effective than berries."

As Ruby tried to count over and over how many Combees there were, she noticed one of them had something sticking to the back of their body. It was a small device that was constantly blinking with red lights on and off.

"Hey Blake?" asked Ruby. "Why does that Combee have that thing on its back?"

"What Combee?" asked Blake. Ruby pointed to the Combee with the weird device. Blake immediately ran over and grabbed the device off of the Combee without being noticed. When Blake saw the device, she started to panic. "Oh, no…"

"What's wrong, Blake?"

"Ruby, I need you to get out of here before-"

* * *

 _"Afterburning Chaos," 2:49pm._

But it was too late, as suddenly a large horde of Houndours suddenly came charging out of the forest and started spraying reddish-orange fire from Flamethrower all over the place. The Combees started flying around in a panic to avoid the flames.

"Blake, what's going on!?" shouted Ruby.

"I'll handle this!" said Blake, grabbing her Poké ball and tossing it. The ball opened up and out came her Greninja. "Greninja, Water Shuriken!"

The Greninja immediately threw shurikens made out of clear blue water at every Houndour in sight, knocking them down in one faster than the eye can see. Once the Houndours ceased firing, the Greninja put out any nearby flames burning the grass area. Ruby stood back in amazement at the Greninja's great work.

* * *

 _"Plight of the Combees:" 2:57pm._

"Looks like somebody showed up at the wrong place at the wrong time!" A man in a white coat and black bowler hat suddenly appeared along with a group of henchmen in masks behind him.

"Who are you!?" asked Ruby.

"They're the bad people I was telling you about," said Blake.

"Allow me to introduce myself!" said Torchwick, spinning around the cane he liked to carry with him. "I am the stylin'…profilin'…master of Pokémon crime! Commander of the White Fang, the one, the only, THE Roman Torchwick!"

"Why are you trying to hurt these Pokémon!?" asked Ruby.

"Ruby, just get out of here!" shouted Blake.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, little red," said Torchwick. "The White Fang doesn't like people interfering in our affairs, which speaking of…"

Torchwick pointed his cane towards the Vespiquen by the tree. Torchwick fired a bomb that burst into a white net that snared and tangled the Vespiquen.

"Group A, go gather all the honey from our queen. Group B, burn this forest to the ground."

As Torchwick assigned the grunts that separated into two groups from their missions, the Houndours got back up and started attacking the Combees again; Blake used her Greninja to fight off all the Houndours.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Vespiquen's Nest, 3:02pm._

 _Vespiquen Nest Raid_

Meanwhile, Torchwick and a bunch of grunts went to the Vespiquen nest and tried to gather as much honey as they could. Not wanting to be useless, Ruby ran over to the nest to fight off the grunts herself.

"Leave those Pokémon!" said Ruby, grabbing onto Torchwick by arm.

"Big mistake, kid!" said Torchwick, knocking Ruby back by arm and sendino out his ball before calling his Krookodile. "Krookodile, show this kid what happens with those who mess with the White Fang!"

* * *

 _"Dogged Pursuit:" 3:05pm._

The Krookodile lobbed at Ruby with its giant jaws from Crunch. Ruby got up and immediately backed away before getting her head bitten off. The Krookodile kept its eyes locked on Ruby as the rest of the White Fang continued to gather honey. Once they gathered as much as they could carry, Torchwick carried the honey in a giant sack.

* * *

 _"Permanent Honey Recapture Escape:" 3:07pm._

"All right boys," said Torchwick,"I'll be taking this to our boss. The rest of you stay here and make sure everything gets burnt to a crisp."

"Yes sir!" said the grunts obeying Torchwick's command.

* * *

 _Back to "Dogged Pursuit:" 3:08pm._

 _"What do I do?"_ thought Ruby. _"I can't use Eevee to fight back and he's got that giant croc protecting him! C'mon Ruby, THINK!"_ Ruby was pounding her head trying to come up with a solution, and surprisingly, pounding her head did just that. With a lightbulb lighting brightly on top of her head, she took out one of her Poké Balls and ran torwards Torchwick. _"That's it!"_

"Heads up Roman!" said Ruby, chucking the ball as hard as she could.

"What the-" said Torchwick, but before he can finish his sentence, he turned to see what was going on and got smacked in the forehead from Ruby's Poké Ball, causing him to drop his sack and grab his forehead in pain, unconscious for less than 3 seconds as usual. Ruby ran over to grab the sack and start running.

"Oh that's it!" said a livid Torchwick. "You're going to pay for that little red! Krookodile, get her!"

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Road, 3:12pm._

 _The Krookodile Chase_

The Krookodile started chasing Ruby around the field. Having to carry around a giant sack along with her normal stuff, Ruby couldn't get very far before being exhausted and falling to the ground due to fatigue. Ruby turned around to see the Krookodile about to attack her. Ruby looked around to see what she can use to fight back, and noticed she was lying in a pile of dirt.

"Here's a Sand Attack of my own!" said Ruby, grabbing a handful of fine-brown dirt and throwing it at Krookodile, causing it to temporarily go blind from attacking her. Ruby got up and started running away.

"Enough of this!" said Torchwick. "Krookodile, Earthquake now!"

The Krookodile powered up its strength, lifted one leg off the ground, and stomped it as hard as he could, producing white shockwaves that caused the entire landscape to start shaking. Ruby fell down along with everyone else in the area. The Earthquake's effect of vibration caused the Kakunas to fall from the tree. Seeing the Kakunas get disturbed, the trapped Vespiquen started releasing a strong pheromone at the Kakunas. Torchwick went over to Ruby and lifted her up with the hook of his cane.

* * *

 _"No Escape:" 3:15pm._

"Time you learn what happens when you mess with Roman Torchwick!" Before he can do anything, all the Kakunas from the tree started to glow in white from their shells, catching everyone's attention. Once Blake saw what was going on, she knew they were in trouble.

"Everybody, get out of here now!" shouted Blake.

"I'm not leaving until I get my honey!" responded Torchwick.

"If you don't leave now, you're going to get killed!"

"What are you talking about?"

The glowing Kakunas began to break apart, and out of their shells emerged their ultimate evolution, Beedrill. There had to be at least a couple dozen of them. Everyone was starting to become worried what was going to happen next.

"Oh," said Torchwick. "That's why."

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Vespiquen Nest, 3:21pm._

 _Beedrill Panic: Swarm Ambush_

Two of the Beedrill freed their queen from her trap. The angry Vespiquen let out a loud buzz, producing red soundwaves that signal her colony to attack everyone in sight from Bug Buzz. As soon as the Beedrills started swarming, everyone ran for their lives.

"It's an ambush!" shouted the White Fang grunt as he alerted them to run for their lives due to the Beedrill chase.

"Where do you think you're going?" yelled Torchwick as he was running with the rest of the White Fang. "You need to go back and get our honey!"

"With all due respect sir, I'd rather not be doing that!"

"If you don't go back and get that honey, I'll be in trouble, and in which means you'll be in trouble as well!"

"Then I quit!" shouted the grunt as all of them continued running away from the Beedrills giving chase.

* * *

 _Beedrill Panic: Plight of the Beedrill_

Meanwhile, Ruby was trying to run away while Blake stayed behind.

"Blake!" yelled Ruby. "What do I do?"

"Just run away as far away as you can!" said Blake. "I'll try to fight off as many as I can!"

Greninja tried to gather the Beedrills' attention to draw them away from Ruby. One of them flew past Greninja and chased Ruby into the forest.

"Eevee, are any of them still chasing us?" asked Ruby.

 _"[There!]"_ confirmed Eevee.

"All right then. Hang on tight, Eevee; time for me to reenact 5th period gym class!"

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Tree Area, 3:26pm._

 _Beedrill Panic: The Chase_

Ruby put all her strength into her legs and started sprinting super-fast, jumping over every fallen branch along the way. Ruby was starting to get a good distance away from the Beedrill until she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground hard. The force of her descent caused Eevee to fly out of her backpack and tumble across the ground. As Eevee was getting up, the Beedrill had caught up to them and set its sights on Eevee. Eevee looked up at the Beedrill, too scared to make a move. Ruby looked up and saw the Beedrill getting ready to attack Eevee.

"Eevee, run!" yelled Ruby, but Eevee was too scared to listen. Beedrill placed its needles together and dived at Eevee. With Eevee just standing there shaking in fear, Ruby got up as quickly as she could and jumped towards Eevee. She grabbed Eevee and rolled out of the way; the Beedrill missed Ruby by less an inch. Ruby stood back up and started running, carrying Eevee in her arms. She hid behind a tree as the Beedrill searched for Ruby.

"I don't think we're going to be able to outrun that Beedrill," said Ruby. Ruby looked around and saw a tree with a giant hole in its trunk. Ruby went up to the tree and placed Eevee inside.

 _"[But why?]"_ responded Eevee, worried about what Ruby was going to do herself.

"I'm going to distract the Beedrill, and Eevee, no matter what happens, don't get out of this tree, okay?"

Eevee wanted to protest until they heard the sound of a Beedrill buzzing by. Ruby turned around and called for the Beedrill's attention.

"Hey Beedrill! Looking for me?" shouted Ruby. The Beedrill turned to Ruby and started chasing her. Eevee poked out of the tree to see the Beedrill going after Ruby. It was only going to be a matter of time before Ruby would get exhausted and the Beedrill would attack her. For the second time in her short life, Eevee was about to lose another trainer.

* * *

 _Earlier that day…_

 _Previously on "Ruby's Mega-Venture Begins"_

Then just yesterday she met Ruby, and grew attached to her in the short time they knew each other. At least until that battle with Deino. Even if Ruby meant well, she still allowed Eevee to get hurt, and now she couldn't trust Ruby with keeping her safe from harm. The only reason Eevee didn't run away was because she wasn't strong enough to live on her own. Now with that Beedrill going after Ruby, it looked like Eevee was abandoned yet again, this time Ruby was willing to put her Pokémon's safety before her own.

* * *

 _Back to "Beedrill Panic: The Chase"_

 _3:35pm_

Because Ruby knew Eevee wasn't strong enough to fight back.

" _At least that way, one of us will make it out alive."_

Hearing Ruby's reminder made Eevee get in the act together after being fed into her mind. She wasn't going to lose a second trainer. Not this way. Eevee jumped out of the hole and headed to where she last saw Ruby and Beedrill run to. She found a mysterious marbled stone and held it securely to give her trainer some of its info later on.

Ruby, now in a fatiguing state, had tried running, hiding, and even throwing small rocks at the Beedrill, but it was hopeless. With Ruby exhausted, she sat down and laid against a tree to gather her strength back. She wouldn't have enough time however as the Beedrill found Ruby and hovered over her. Ruby was done for. With nowhere to run, she was now a sitting duck for the Beedrill. The Beedrill raised its arms and dive-bombed at Ruby with its rear stinger glowing green-yellow from a Fell Stinger. Ruby closed her eyes and prayed for some kind of miracle to save her.

* * *

 _"The Rescue:" 3:42pm._

Seeing her master in danger, Eevee ran and jumped at the Beedrill, tackling it from the side and knocking it away from Ruby. The Beedrill fell to the ground as Eevee stood tall, ready to strike again.

"Eevee, you saved me!" said Ruby, crawling over and hugging Eevee. "I knew you really cared about me!"

Ruby's celebration was short-lived, as the Beedrill got backed up and had its sights set on Ruby and Eevee. Ruby stood back up and wanted to run away, but looked down and noticed Eevee with a determined look on her face. It was as if Eevee was begging to fight Beedrill.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Ruby.

 _"[Yep!]"_ shouted Eevee, confirming she was ready to fight.

"All right Eevee, let's do this together!" Ruby pointed towards Beedrill with the same determined look. "Prepare to be captured Beedrill! Eevee, Tackle attack!"

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Hollow Area, 3:46pm._

 _"Eevee vs. Beedrill: First Wild Battle"_

 **"Wild Beedrill appeared!"**

Eevee charged full speed at Beedrill. Beedrill took the air to dodge Eevee's attack, and then came rushing down and thrusted its needles for a Fury Attack. Eevee quickly dodged left and right to avoid getting hit. Beedrill then shot a purple barb at Eevee from its stinger with a Poison Sting. Eevee took some damage but thankfully wasn't poisoned.

"That Beedrill attacks really fast. Eevee, try blinding it with Sand Attack!" Beedrill rose from the air and dive-bombed at Eevee. Eevee turned around and used its hind legs to kick up fine brown sand and blind Beedrill. Beedrill still attempted to use its Fury Attack, but can barely see and just started swing wildly from its arms.

"It's blind, Eevee! Move in now!" Eevee ran after Beedrill and hit its Tackle attack. The Beedrill took the full force of the hit as it still couldn't see. Eevee moved in for another Tackle, landing a second hit. Eevee tried to go for a third Tackle, Beedrill regained its eyesight and thrust both its needles to shoot green lance-tipped needles at Eevee, striking Eevee with Twineedle attack. The attack caught Eevee off guard and sent it tumbling across the ground.

"Eevee!" Ruby ran towards Eevee, thinking Eevee was too hurt to battle. "Are you okay?"

Eevee slowly got up and nodded to Ruby to assure her she was okay. Beedrill flew up to the air and began to concentrate. Ruby took out her Pokédex to find out what Beedrill was up to.

"Beedrill will sometimes use Focus Energy," said Penny, "a move that allows Beedrill to land critical hits on their foes."

"Okay Eevee, we need to time this right! We've got only one chance to beat this pest!"

Eevee looked up at Beedrill, waiting for it to come down. Beedrill looked down, placed its needles in front of itself, and then came down for one final attack on Eevee. Eevee waited for Ruby to give the signal before making their move.

"Now!" shouted Ruby as the Beedrill was nearly a foot away from hitting Eevee. Eevee jumped out of the way as the Beedrill crashed into the ground, burying its needles into the earth. Beedrill was struggling to free itself from the ground.

"Okay Eevee, finished it off!" Eevee ran with everything she had and Tackled Beedrill head on one last time, landing a critical blow. The force of the Tackle caused Beedrill to free itself from being stuck on the ground, but it was moot as the Beedrill flopped to the ground, barely havingthe strength to get up. With Beedrill unable to move, Ruby took out one of her Poké Balls.

* * *

 _"Ruby's Capture Attempt – Beedrill:" 3:55pm_

 **"Ruby threw out a Poké Ball!"**

"I hope this works!" Ruby threw the ball at Beedrill. The ball opened up and transported the Beedrill inside. The ball landed on the ground and started to shake. After a few seconds of shaking, the ball made a loud click noise to confirm a successful capture. Ruby smiled and jumped with glee.

* * *

 _"Ruby's Capture Successful – Beedrill" + "Eevee's First Victory:" 3:57pm._

" **Congratulations! Beedrill was caught!"**

"We did it Eevee!" shouted Ruby. "We caught our first Pokémon!" Ruby ran over and picked up Eevee. Eevee was also shouting with joy at winning her first major battle. Ruby walked over and picked up the ball containing Beedrill.

* * *

 _Beedrill_

 _Poison Bee Pokémon_

 _Its best attack involves flying around at high speed, striking with poison needles, then flying off._

 _Abilities: Swarm, Sniper (Hidden), Adaptability (Mega Beedrill)_

 _Height: 3'03"/1.0m (Beedrill), 4'07"/1.4m (Mega Beedrill)_

 _Weight: 65.0lbs./29.5kg (Beedrill), 89.3lbs./40.5kg (Mega Beedrill)_

 _Mega Evolution Requirements: Beedrillite_

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Hollow Area, 4:01pm._

 _Ruby's First Mega-Stone Discovery: Beedrillite_

 _"A Beedrillite?"_ thought Ruby. _"How come?"_

 _"[I found this stone, too!]"_ said Eevee, holding a stoned item and showing it to Ruby.

"What is it, Eevee?" said Ruby, checking the stone Eevee is holding. Ruby took out her Pokédex for more info.

"Penny, tell me about this stone."

"The one you're checking is called a Beedrillite," explained Penny. "It is a Mega Stone that allows you to Mega Evolve Beedrill during the battle."

Ruby checked the Mega Stone Eevee found earlier. "So, where'd you get this?"

 _"[It's from inside the tree you brought me to stay while you tried to distract Beedrill by escape earlier,]"_ said Eevee. _"[But I found it beside the upper roots of it.]"_

"Thanks." Ruby glanced at the Mega Stone, in which called the "Beedrillite." It has a white sphered stone marbling with dark-green and golden yellow marks.

 **"Ruby found a** **Beedrillite** **!"**

"It's kind of funny. This Beedrill was nearly going to kill us, and now it's part of our family. But we'll still treat this Beedrill with love, along with its Mega Stone. Right, Eevee?"

 _"[Yep!]"_ confirmed Eevee. As they were admiring their latest catch, Blake had caught up to them.

* * *

 _"Blake's Arrival:" 4:05pm._

"Oh hey Blake," said Ruby.

"Ruby, you're okay?" asked Blake. "What happened to the Beedrill chasing you?"

"I caught it with the help of my Eevee." Ruby held up the ball containing Beedrill and along with its Mega Stone, Beedrillite. Blake was surprised to see Ruby actually catching it rather than running away and finding the first Mega Stone she discovered.

"So where'd you get that Mega Stone?" asked Blake.

"Eevee got it beside the tree's roots earlier," said Ruby. "And from now on, I can Mega Evolve Beedrill at almost any battle as well."

Blake shook her head in approval. "Guess I was wrong about you. Looks like Eevee really does respect you as a trainer."

"No, you were right. I was a bad trainer, but from now on, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Then you won't need my help. Take care, Ruby."

"Wait a minute, what happened to the Beedrills and the White Fang?"

* * *

 _A while ago…_

 _Beedrill Panic: Swarm Ambush_

As Blake explained about the ambush earlier from the Beedrills attacking the White Fang, she showed her scroll to Ruby with the video as evidence she witnessed. She points out that she herself and her Pokémon, Greninja, helped and picked up the bags of honey stolen by the White Fang while they're distracted by a swarm of Beedrill. Blake and Greninja retrieved safely and gave them to Vespiquen for a honeying retrieval operation while the White Fang escaped to the exit as they lost supplies of honey from their bags assigned by their boss.

* * *

 _Back to "Blake's Arrival:" 4:07pm._

"The Beedrills calmed down," explained Blake, "and unfortunately the White Fang escaped, but more importantly all the honey is safe. My work is done here."

"You know Blake," said Ruby, "if you need help fighting these White Fang goons, you can always call me for help."

"I appreciate that, but this is something I have to do on my own. And until we meet again."

* * *

 _Post-Scene + "Blake's Farewell to Ruby:" 4:09pm._

After Blake finished her sentence, she sent out her signature weapon, "Gambol Shroud," known as a ballistic chain-scythe, as a grappling hook to the upper branch, giving her time to jump to the lower branch before quickly running out of sight from branch-to-branch. Ruby wondered why Blake seemed to be obsessed with stopping the White Fang by herself, but figured out that she could find out the next time they met.

"C'mon Eevee, let's get out of this forest already," said Ruby, picking up Eevee to place in her backpack, but Eevee wriggled out and instead wanted to walk by her side.

"Oh, you want to walk with me instead?"

 _"[Sure!]"_ confirmed Eevee.

"I'm glad. To be honest, you were starting to get really heavy."

Eevee lightly headbutted Ruby in the leg, not appreciating as Ruby possibly called her fat. Both of them laughed it off and started to find their way out of the forest.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Exit, 4:13pm._

 _Ruby's Second Catch: Fletchling_

Using the map on her Pokédex, Ruby and Eevee traveled on the path that would lead them out. Suddenly, a Fletchling jumped out of the bush and got in their way. "I think we can use a Fletchling on our team. What do you think, Eevee?"

" **A wild Fletchling appeared!"**

* * *

 _Fletchling_

 _Tiny Robin Pokémon_

 _Despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it's merciless to intruders that enter its territory._

 _Abilities: Big Pecks, Gale Wings (Hidden)_

 _Height: 1'00" (0.3m)_

 _Weight: 3.7 lbs. (1.7 kg)_

* * *

 **"Congratulations! Fletchling was caught!"**

Eevee nodded and got in front of Ruby, ready to fight Fletchling. After a quick yet successful battle, Eevee triumphed over Fletchling. Ruby threw her ball and captured Fletchling, adding one more Pokémon to the team.

"Good job Eevee!" said Ruby. "We keep this up, we'll have a strong team in no time!"

 _"[Right!]"_ replied Eevee.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest Exit before Route 2: 4:14pm._

 _Ruby's First Trainer Battle_

Ruby and Eevee finally made it out of the forest, but before they can take a breather, they were approached by a trainer wielding a bug-catching net.

"Hey you!" shouted the trainer. "You're a trainer, right? I challenge you to a battle!"

"A battle huh?" asked Ruby. "What do you say Eevee? Up for a couple more battles?"

 _"[You bet!]"_ shouted Eevee enthusiastically. Eevee ran in front as the trainer let out their first Pokémon.

* * *

Ending: They may have had a bumpy start, but Ruby and Eevee were finally working together as a true team. It wouldn't be long before they would have their next big challenge: Ruby's first gym badge.

* * *

 _Emerald Forest: Garden Area, 4:15pm._

 _Torchwick's First Failure Attempt during Operation "Capture the Honey"_

With the White Fang failing their mission while being fatigued due to the Beedrill swarms ambushing them on obtaining the Vespiquen's honey during "Operation Capture the Honey," Torchwick picked up his scroll and dreaded having to call the boss to let them know what happened.

"Hello boss? It's Roman. So, about Operation "Capture the Honey." We may have had some interference with-" Torchwick's boss didn't waste time disgracefully yelling at him for screwing up the mission.

"Well how was I supposed to know some random trainers were going to show-"

His boss continued yelling at him and let him know the consequences of failing again. "Yes, of course. I won't screw up again."

Torchwick hung up and massaged his forehead to get rid of the headache received from the entire boss' infuriated yelling.

"That little red is going to pay for this."


	5. Despondent Rookie: Jaune Arc

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 5: The Despondent Rookie, Jaune Arc

* * *

Last time, Ruby went into the Emerald Forest to catch Pokémon, but failed at least a couple two of them. After that, she met a trainer decked in black named "Blake Belladonna" who witnessed the White Fang activity. Until now, they met a criminal named Roman Torchwick who has set on a mission to collect honey for his boss; Ruby stopped him with ease, but Torchwick retaliated from having his plan foiled by Ruby in which caused the attraction of Beedrills and Vespiquen. The White Fang, unfortunately escaped, failed their second mission, and Torchwick receives the infuriated yelling of his boss, which led him to misery. Ruby caught Beedrill with the help of her Eevee until Blake met them again. Ruby wanted to help with Blake but Blake refuses that she has something to do on her own until the next time they meet again. With Blake running out of sight branch-to-branch, Ruby and Eevee decided to go on their journey: The Quest of Ruby's first Gym Badge.

* * *

 _Route 2, 4:19pm_

 _Ruby's Training_

"Now Fletchling, Quick Attack!" said Ruby. Fletchling, leaving a silver trail, quickly charged at Pidgey and rammed into it, knocking it out. It was another successful victory for Fletchling. "All right Fletchling!"

Before Ruby can call Fletchling back, Fletchling started to glow in a bright orange-red light, meaning Fletchling had now powered up enough to evolve into its next form, Fletchinder. Ruby pumped her arms up in excitement.

* * *

" **Congratulations! Your Fletching evolved into Fletchinder!"**

* * *

"Yes!" shouted Ruby cheerily as her Fletchling evolved into Fletchinder. "I got Fletchinder!"

Ruby took out her Pokédex for more info about her newly-evolved Fletchinder.

 _Fletchinder_

 _Ember Pokémon_

 _The hotter the flame sac on its belly, the faster it can fly, but it takes some time to get the fire going._

 _Abilities: Flame Body, Gale Wings (Hidden)_

 _Height: 2'04" (0.7 m)_

 _Weight: 35.3 lbs. (16.0 kg)_

Before heading into Amarillo City for her first badge, Ruby decided to spend a lot of time battling every wild Pokémon and trainer in the area she came across. She wanted to make sure that her team was more than ready to fight whoever she would be challenging.

With Eevee, Beedrill, and her newly acquired Fletchinder all getting a boost of strength from their training, Ruby felt now was the time to win badge number one. She also checked her Pokédex with her missions succeeded from her checklist.

* * *

 _Amarillo City, 4:23pm_

" _Ruby's First-Badged Journey"_

Amarillo City, known as 'The Simplicity City," was a pretty small city compared to others in Vale. The only thing notable about the city was that it was usually the first stop most trainers visited to earn their first badge.

* * *

 _4:26pm_

 _Amarillo City Pokémon Center_

Ruby decided she would head to the Pokémon Center first to make sure her team was 100%, then head to the gym to win her first badge.

As Ruby walked towards the center, she noticed the gym along the way.

"Wouldn't hurt to know who I'm up against," said Ruby. Ruby walked to the gym and was about to enter inside when the doors opened up as a familiar looking ice queen was exiting. Ruby was immediately regretting her decision as Weiss noticed Ruby outside.

* * *

 _Amarillo City, 4:28pm_

 _Outside the Gym_

 _"Ruby meets Weiss: First Goading (Outside the Amarillo Gym)"_

"Ruby?" said Weiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to earn my first badge," said Ruby. "Why else would I be here?"

"You mean you actually decided to become a trainer even after I embarrassed you at Beacon? Aww, bless your little heart!" Weiss made sure to say that last line as condescending as she could, making Ruby's blood boil. Even Eevee was growling at Weiss.

"Make fun of me all you want Weiss, but you won't be laughing once I get my first badge!"

"You mean this badge?" said Weiss, pulling out the badge she had just won. It was in the shape of a yellow crescent moon outlining with white and designed with a golden line.

"You already won your first badge?"

"Of course I did! After all, the Schnee family motto is 'A Schnee Never Loses!' Winning this badge was effortless, especially with the leader they've got in this city. He uses Normal types of all things!"

"What's wrong with Normal type Pokémon?"

"Nothing if you don't mind using the weakest, most useless Pokémon there is! You should know firsthand how worthless Normal types are, isn't that right?"

Eevee growled louder at Weiss, knowing well she was the Pokémon being insulted. Ruby was starting to growl like Eevee and was resisting her urge to just punch Weiss in the face.

"Well, I've wasted enough time here. I'm off to go win the rest of my badges. Good luck Ruby, although even a dunce like you can't lose in this gym."

As soon as Weiss was gone, Ruby and Eevee let out a sigh of relief. "C'mon Eevee, let's go cool off at the Pokémon Center."

* * *

 _Amarillo City Pokémon Center, 4:33pm_

" _Ruby meets a "New Kid"_

Ruby arrived at the Pokémon Center and dropped off her Pokémon. Since her Pokémon only needed a touch-up, it would take about ten minutes for them to be fully ready. Ruby decided to kill time in the lounge until then.

 _"Maybe I'll give Yang a call,"_ thought Ruby. She pulled out her dex and was about to call Yang when she noticed a young man sitting in the lounge looking pretty upset with himself. He had his hands folded over his head and was just staring at the floor mumbling to himself. Ruby decided to put her call on hold and took a seat next to the kid.

"Are you okay?" asked Ruby. The kid sat up and turned to Ruby.

"I'm miserable," replied the kid. "Thanks for asking."

"I'm sorry, did you want to be alone?" said Ruby, about to get up and leave.

"Wait, don't go! I'm sorry, and I'm just really upset right now. I can really use someone to talk to."

"No problem. I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby held her hand out for a handshake; the kid gave a slight smile and shook Ruby's hand.

"I'm Jaune Arc."

* * *

 _4:38pm_

" _Ruby meets Jaune Arc"_

Ruby meets a young man known as "Jaune Arc."

"So Jaune, what are you so upset about?"

"I just lost another battle. I'm waiting for my Pokémon to recover."

"I know how upsetting it is to lose a battle - trust me, I've felt the same way you did - but you'll get better."

"I doubt that. This is like the thirtieth time in a row I've lost!"

 _"Wow,"_ thought Ruby. _"He lost thirty times in a row? And I thought I was upset after losing just one."_

"Well, okay, so you lost thirty times in a row. You'll just have to work hard to make sure you don't lose thirty-one times in a row!"

"I doubt that. I think I'm just destined to lose every battle I get myself into."

"Now c'mon, there has to be at least one person you can beat. In fact, you should try challenging the gym leader here! I heard they're really easy to beat! Even someone like you should be able to beat them!"

"Sounds like a good idea, except there's one problem."

"What is it?"

"That gym leader you heard can be beaten by anyone? That...leader is me."

* * *

 _4:42pm_

" _Jaune's Revelation: Gym Leader"_

Ruby felt surprised and awkward for what Jaune just said. Not only was Jaune on a losing streak, he was also the gym leader that Weiss had claimed was incredibly easy to beat and Ruby accidentally insulted. Ruby wanted to pity Jaune, yet at the same time wondered how a kid who lost thirty times in a row was doing being a gym leader of all things.

"You probably want to face me now so you can earn a badge like everyone else," said Jaune. "As soon as my Pokémon are ready we'll get it over with."

Ruby could tell that Jaune was definitely not in the mood for battle, and Ruby didn't want to fight him in this state. It would be like kicking the man while he was down. "Actually Jaune, why don't we put off our battle?"

"You don't want to face me yet?"

"Nah. Why rush? Let's kill some time together before we face each other. Want to get something to eat?"

"Are you...asking me out on a date?"

"What? No, nothing like that!" Ruby was embarrassed at what Jaune was thinking. "I mean I know it sounds like a date but it's not-"

"No, I get it!" Jaune was now embarrassed at what he said. "Just two friends hanging out! Not a date! Sorry I even brought it up!"

"I'm sorry I didn't make it clearer!"

"You don't need to be sorry, I'm already sorry!"

"I'm sorry you have to be sorry!"

The two quickly went quiet before one of them said anything to make the other feel more embarrassed than they already were.

"We should just stop talking," said Jaune.

"Agreed," said Ruby.

Ruby picked up her Pokémon and left the center with Jaune.

* * *

 _Amarillo City Café, 4:47pm_

 _"Ruby and Jaune's Talk + Revelation of Jaune's Gym Leader Status"_

Ruby and Jaune stopped by a café for a quick meal. Jaune kept quiet as he was drinking his coffee, tapping his fingers against his glass, not exactly sure what he wanted to talk about. With Jaune keeping to himself, Ruby decided to break the ice.

"So Jaune...I heard you use Normal types in your gym."

"I do," said Jaune. "Go ahead and laugh; everyone else does."

"I actually think that's quite admirable of you to use Normal types."

"Really? You don't think it's weird or pathetic that I decide to use Normal types in my gym?"

"Why not use Normal types? I mean just because they don't have any type advantages doesn't mean they're useless, right Eevee?"

 _"[Right!]"_ confirmed Eevee, jumping up into Ruby's lap. Jaune smiled and began to speak up.

"See, that's what I keep telling everyone. Most people think Normal-type Pokémon aren't special just because they don't have fancy moves or abilities. But I think every Pokémon is special in their own way; you just have to find out what makes them special."

"So what makes your Pokémon special?"

"Well...I haven't quite figured it out yet," said Jaune, going back to feeling down again. "If I did I wouldn't be losing every single one of my battles."

Eevee suddenly jumped out of Ruby's lap on to the table. Eevee walked over to Jaune and rubbed her head against his arm, trying to cheer him up.

"Aww, thanks Eevee," said Jaune, rubbing Eevee's head. "So Ruby, how long have you been a trainer?"

"A few days now," said Ruby. "Eevee was my very first Pokémon."

"Really? I would have thought you'd choose one of those elemental starters they give out to new trainers."

"It was tempting, but as soon as I laid my eyes on Eevee, I didn't want anyone else."

"So what are you going to evolve Eevee into?"

"Evolve my Eevee?"

"Yeah. Most people evolve their Eevee to the type of their choice. You've got the three that could evolve by stone: Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon; then you've got the ones that evolve from climates: Glaceon and Leafeon; then you've got the ones that evolve from happiness: Espeon and Umbreon. None of those interest you?"

"Not really. Quite frankly I'd be happy to just keep Eevee the way she is unless she really wants to evolve; what do you think Eevee?"

Eevee turned back to Ruby and shook her head. She was perfectly content to remain an Eevee.

"Or maybe if you're really lucky," said Jaune, "it'll evolve into that new one I've heard rumors about."

"There's a new Eevee evolution?" asked Ruby.

"Well, it's only rumors for now, but I've heard there's been this new Pokémon sighted that people are claiming is somehow related to Eevee. They call it a Sylveon."

* * *

 _Ruby's Second Discovery: Sylveon, 4:51pm_

Ruby took out her Pokédex and searched the database for Sylveon. A picture came up of a fox like creature with ribbons tied around its neck and forehead. It certainly looked like something Eevee can evolve into.

"Penny, tell me more about this Sylveon."

"I'm afraid I can't offer much information," said Penny. "Sylveon is still considered newly discovered. It is speculated that they are Fairy type Pokémon, but how they are linked to Eevee is currently unknown."

"If you evolve Eevee into Sylveon," said Jaune, "you can be known as the trainer who discovered the secret."

"That would be cool," said Ruby, "but I've already got plans to be known as the trainer who becomes the new Vale region champion."

"That's great; certainly better than what I'm going to be known for."

* * *

 _Inside Amarillo City Café, 4:54pm_

 _Back to "Ruby and Jaune's Talk + Revelation of Jaune's Gym Leader Status"_

Jaune sighed and looked down at his coffee again. It was as if he was in a perpetual state of self-loathing. Ruby didn't want to make it any of her business, but she was sick of Jaune constantly being down in the dumps over his losing streak.

"You know Jaune, it is a bit odd for a gym leader to lose so many times in a row. But you can't be that bad of a trainer if you were able to become a gym leader. I heard gym leaders have to pass some rigorous exams in order to qualify for the position."

"Ruby, can I be honest with you?"

"Sure you can."

"It's true that a trainer has to earn their certification from the region's professional league in order to be a gym leader. But the thing is...I never took those exams."

The revelation was quite a shock to Ruby, although it certainly explained why Jaune was so bad. "Then how did you get to be the gym leader here?"

"The reason I'm a gym leader is...my dad helped me get this position. My dad decided to retire and insisted I take over his gym. Thanks to his connections I didn't have to pass an exam to take over. I just got put on the spot."

"So you just got the position even though you had no experience as a trainer?"

"I had experience as a trainer before, but even back then I was terrible at it. I tried to go out and be a trainer just like everyone else, but no matter what I did I could never beat other people. I didn't even earn my first badge before I decided to call it quits."

"Well Jaune, you're not going to be a good trainer if you just keep giving up every time you lose! Instead of crying and moaning about never winning, you should try looking into how you can improve yourself in battle!"

"Well maybe I don't WANT to be battling in the first place!" yelled Jaune, slamming his cup on the table and spilling his coffee all over.

Jaune realized he was starting to make a scene, so he got up and left the café. Ruby quickly cleaned up the mess and followed Jaune outside. Jaune lied face down in the middle of the road. Ruby poked at Jaune's sides with her foot to see if he would be bothered to turn around and look up.

* * *

 _Amarillo City: Outside the Café, 4:57pm_

 _"Sacrifice"_

"Leave me alone Ruby. A trainer like me doesn't deserve help."

"I'm not going to leave you alone until I know why you're a gym leader when you just admitted just you don't like battling."

Jaune sighed and rolled himself over to look up at Ruby. "Because even though I was awful at battling, I really like raising Pokémon; but I don't know what I wanted to do with myself. I decided to take up the gym leader position because at least I'd have a job and my dad wouldn't get mad at me for doing nothing with my life."

"Jaune, if you don't feel like being a gym leader is for you, then you need to quit. Instead of taking up the position and doing something you hate, tell your dad the truth and do something you love."

"Yeah, I'm sure my dad would LOVE to hear me decide to quit so I can find myself."

"Would you rather he heard you decided to quit, or that ever since you became the gym leader you lost thirty times in a row?"

"So I'll keep losing until I'm fired. At least that way I can stave off my execution."

That's it, thought Ruby. If Jaune wasn't going to be the one who would stand up and do what he needed to do, Ruby was going to force him to.

* * *

 _Amarillo City, 5:01pm_

 _"Bet - Winner takes all: Ruby and Jaune's Occupations"_

"Jaune, before we battle, I want to make a bet."

"What kind of bet?"

"If you beat me, I'll give up being a trainer for good."

"And if you beat me, I give up being a gym leader, right?"

"There's more. Not only do you quit being a gym leader...you come along with me until we find your true calling!"

Hearing this caused Jaune to stand back up. "You want me to come with you?"

"Yep! You call your dad, tell him you're stepping down as gym leader, and you're going to travel with me until we can figure out what your true calling is!"

"No deal," said Jaune. "I'm not going to get myself killed because you're trying to help."

"Well then, it was nice meeting you Jaune," said Ruby, before walking off.

"Wait, what? You're just going to leave?"

"Yeah. No point in making you feel more of a loser than you already are. I'll go earn my first badge against someone who isn't a spineless coward. Maybe they'll even have Pokémon who aren't useless weaklings."

Jaune was called a lot of things. Weak, dumb, loser, incompetent, useless...but the "spineless coward" comment really got to him. Even when he knew he was a bad trainer, at least he had the guts to fight any challenger that came to his gym. He wasn't going to let Ruby get away with calling him a coward, especially since she was so confident in winning she would retire herself if she lost.

"I accept!" shouted Jaune.

Ruby stopped and turned to face Jaune. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear that."

"I said I accept! But you have to promise that if I win...WHEN I win, you give up being a trainer!"

"Trainer's honor!" said Ruby, holding her hand up. Eevee held up her front paw as well.

"See you in the gym," said Jaune, running back to the center to pick up his Pokémon and get everything ready for their bout.

* * *

Ending: With Ruby and Jaune signaling each other, Ruby and Eevee decided to find a place to sleep elsewhere in Amarillo as they ready for their gym battle against Jaune for later.


	6. Present 03: Ruby vs Jaune

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 06: Present Day 03: Ruby vs. Jaune

* * *

 _Inside Amarillo City Gym, 10:01pm_

 _"Preparation: Ruby vs. Jaune"_

Ruby, sleeping alongside Eevee in a spot before they woke up in 5 hours, entered the gym for her battle against Jaune. After filling out her forms at the front desk, Ruby entered into the gym's arena, which was very plain looking. The floor was solid dirt like an outdoor sports area; the right side had a giant monitor to display the trainers and their Pokémon, while the left side had bleachers for spectators to sit and enjoy the battles. With Jaune's losing streak reputation however, the bleachers were empty as usual. Jaune stood at the other side of the arena, folding his arms and trying to look intimidating, which even if Ruby didn't know about Jaune's losing streak, would fail to even intimidate a child.

"Because you have no badges, our battle will consist of using two Pokémon each! Your dream of being Pokémon champion ends here, Ruby Rose!"

"If I lose to someone like you, I wouldn't deserve to be champion anyway."

* * *

Background: The screen has yellow lines (outer) with silver in the middle along with gold spheres around it, and a chromed gold background changes from the two colors with Jaune's avatar beside it.

" **You are challenged by Gym Leader Jaune!"**

* * *

 _Inside Amarillo City Gym, 10:06pm_

 _"Ruby vs. Jaune"_

The monitor counted down to the official start of the match. Once the signal was given, both trainers threw out their first Pokémon. Jaune started with his Dunsparce, while Ruby started with her Fletchinder.

"All right Dunsparce, time to start with Rollout!" said Jaune. The Dunsparce curled into a ball and charged at Fletchinder with incredible speed and power.

"Fletchinder, Agility!" said Ruby. Fletchinder concentrated and boosted its speed, leaving its body with a faint pink streak. As Dunsparce bounced up to hit Fletchinder, Fletchinder dodged the attack with ease.

"Keep going Dunsparce!" The Dunsparce turned around and aimed for Fletchinder again.

"Keep dodging Fletchinder!" Every time Dunsparce bounced up to attack Fletchinder in mid-air, Fletchinder would fly even higher. Dunsparce tried again for a third and fourth time, going even higher than its last two attempts. Dunsparce powered up and went for a Rollout one last time. Fletchinder tried to fly up but bumped into the ceiling. Without any more room to fly, Dunsparce nailed a direct hit on Fletchinder, dealing seriously heavy damage to Fletchinder. Fletchinder crashed to the ground, losing a lot of health from that attack.

"Guess my Pokémon aren't weaklings after all, huh Ruby?" boasted Jaune.

"It takes more than one good attack to win a fight Jaune!" replied Ruby. "Fletchinder, Quick Attack!"

Fletchinder, surrounding with silver streak from its body, got back up and flew at an incredibly fast speed at Dunsparce, striking it quickly with its wing as it flew by.

"Dunsparce, strike back with Pursuit!" Dunsparce waited for Fletchinder to strike again, then thrust its drill tail at Fletchinder. The Fletchinder was too fast for Dunsparce however and struck it again with another Quick Attack.

"Seems your Dunsparce is a bit too slow to finish the job," said Ruby.

"Yeah?" said Jaune. "It's still stronger than your bird! Dunsparce, time for another Rollout!"

"Seriously?" asked Ruby. Jaune ignored Ruby as Dunsparce curled into a ball and charged at Fletchinder. Fletchinder flew back into the air to avoid Dunsparce's first attempt.

"Running away again Ruby? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"Of course I remember. In fact, I've seen Rollout happen so many times I've already figured out how to counter it."

"Counter Rollout? How?"

Dunsparce missed Fletchinder for a third time, landed back on the ground, then geared up and jumped up for a fourth attempt.

"Fletchinder, fire your Ember towards that way!" said Ruby, pointing to where Dunsparce was about to land. Fletchinder dodged Dunsparce and shot small orange shelled flames to the ground where Dunsparce was about to land and sure enough, Dunsparce landed in the flames and got burned by the attack, causing it to roll around in the dirt to put out the fire, putting an end to its Rollout. Jaune was in disbelief that his Rollout suddenly failed.

"I can't believe that didn't...I mean, HA!" said Jaune, trying to hide his disbelief. "Don't think you've won just yet! Dunsparce, time to start digging boy!"

Dunsparce spun its drill tail and borrowed into the ground. Fletchinder flew around trying to find out where Dunsparce was hiding.

 _"With Dunsparce underground, that Fletchinder has no idea where Dunsparce will pop up, and by the time Dunsparce does, it will already be too late!"_ thought Jaune. He looked at Ruby who was confused as to what Jaune was up to. Jaune smirked, thinking he definitely had Ruby cornered.

"Now Dunsparce!" yelled Jaune. The Dunsparce popped out and launched at Fletchinder tail first. Jaune thought his attack would work, but the Dunsparce missed reaching Fletchinder by over a foot. Jaune was dumbfounded as to how his brilliant strategy backfired horribly.

"Fletchinder, Peck attack!" said Ruby. Fletchinder reared its head back, then thrust forward and jabbed Dunsparce in the face with its beak glowing white. The Dunsparce fell to the ground, knocked out by Fletchinder's attack. The monitor gave the signal to indicate Dunsparce was officially eliminated.

"How did that not work?" asked Jaune, calling back his Dunsparce.

"Jaune, you do know Dig is a Ground type attack, right?" said Ruby.

"What does that matter?"

"Jaune, Ground attacks don't work against Flying Pokémon! How could you not know that?"

Jaune just shrugged his shoulders, honestly having no idea why he didn't know something that would seem obvious to any other trainer in the world.

"Jaune, if these are the kind of mistakes you keep making, it's no wonder you lose all the time!"

* * *

"So I made one mistake! I've still got one more Pokémon to help make my comeback! Let's go Raticate!" Jaune tossed out his ball, releasing his signature Pokémon, Raticate. The Raticate made a loud hissing noise at Ruby and Fletchinder.

"Jaune, even if you used a hundred Pokémon, you can't win if you don't even know the basics of battling."

"So I forgot Ground doesn't work on Flying! What I do remember is your Fletchinder is on the verge of defeat, and Raticate is going to finish it off! Raticate, Quick Attack!"

"Fletchinder, use Quick Attack back!"

Raticate and Fletchinder charged at each other, striking each other with their attacks again and again, both taking the same amount of damage against each other.

"Fletchinder, Peck attack!" Fletchinder charged at Raticate and got ready to jab it in the head with its beak.

"Raticate, Retaliate!" Raticate countered the attack and tackled the severely injured Fletchinder, who got taken damage punishingly from Dunsparce's Rollout attack, and repeatedly clawed its face before biting it.

"What? How?" asked Ruby.

"It's called "Retaliate," explained Jaune. "Retaliate deals double damage to a target who knocked out an ally Pokémon in the previous turn."

"Oh, no! Fletchinder, get up!" Ruby commanded her Fletchinder to get up, but to no avail due to taking heavy damage from Dunsparce's Rollout attack, despite being extremely weak to Rock-type.

"Raticate, Hyper Fang!" As Fletchinder tried to get up, Raticate opened wide with its mouth glowed white and bit down on Fletchinder's head, driving its fangs deep into Fletchinder's neck.

"Fletchinder! Get out of there!" Fletchinder tried to run away, but Raticate's bite was too strong for Fletchinder to escape from, causing Fletchinder's health to dwindle down to zero. The monitor signaled that Fletchinder had fainted and couldn't continue. Raticate let go of Fletchinder, its job done.

* * *

"We're even now!" said Jaune. "Just one more easy victory like that and your career is over! Better pick your next Pokémon wisely!"

"I know exactly who I'm going to use," said Ruby, turning to her Eevee standing behind her. "Ready for your first gym victory Eevee?"

 _"[Got it!]"_ shouted Eevee, running past Ruby and entering the battlefield. Raticate hissed loudly at Eevee, but Eevee wasn't going to be scared by a giant rat and his ugly teeth.

"How appropriate! A final battle between two Normal types! Raticate, Quick attack!"

"Eevee, Quick Attack!"

Raticate and Eevee ran after each other, colliding in the middle of the field. Raticate and Eevee stood head to head, each trying to overpower the other.

"Raticate, Bite attack!" Raticate opened its mouth glowed orange and tried to bite Eevee quickly. Eevee backed up before Raticate can sink its teeth into Eevee. Raticate kept going after Eevee as Eevee kept jumping back to avoid getting bitten.

"Eevee, Sand Attack!" Eevee turned around and kicked sand into Raticate using its hind legs. Raticate backed up and shook its head wildly, trying to get the sand out of its eye. "Now Eevee, Quick Attack!"

While the Raticate was blinded, Eevee charged fast and struck Raticate head on.

"C'mon Raticate, use Super Fang!" Raticate barely opened its eyes and tried to bite Eevee, but was nowhere close to hitting Eevee.

"Keep using Quick Attack, Eevee!" Eevee continued to hit Raticate with its Quick Attack. With no chance of fighting back, the Raticate started to run away from the Eevee. Eevee gave chase to Raticate. As Raticate was running away, it began to regain its eyesight. As soon as Jaune noticed, he ordered Raticate to attack.

"Raticate, Super Fang now!" Raticate turned around and opened its mouth wide, its front fangs glowing red brightly. Realizing it was about to strike, Eevee turned around just before she was about to reach Raticate and tried to run away, but it was too late. Raticate jumped forward and latched on to Eevee's tail, biting down as hard as it could, causing Eevee to let out a loud yelp.

"Eevee!" shouted Ruby. Raticate let go of Eevee's tail. Eevee collapsed to the ground, feeling her energy drain quickly.

"Hey Ruby," said Jaune, "since you're so smart, do you what half of 100% is? Because thanks to Super Fang, that's exactly what Eevee's strength is at! Just a couple more good bites and you're finished!"

"Eevee, Sand Attack!" Eevee got back up and kicked sand at Raticate. Raticate jumped to the side to avoid being blinded again.

"Raticate, Retaliate!" With Raticate backing off from Eevee's Sand Attack, Raticate charged head first at Eevee, temporarily tackling her from the gut. The force of the tackle from the attack knocked Eevee farther with a recoiled hit.

"Raticate, Bite attack!" Raticate jumped forward and dug its front fangs onto Eevee's forehead, causing Eevee to flinch back. Before Eevee could react, Raticate bit Eevee over and over again. Eevee tried to run but fell to the ground. "Now Raticate, finish it off with Hyper Fang!"

Raticate opened up and sunk its teeth onto Eevee's tail. Eevee screamed in pain as it tried to get out of Raticate's grip, but Raticate wouldn't let go. If Ruby didn't think of something quick, Jaune was going to pull a major upset.

 _"That Raticate is relentless! No matter what it just keeps attacking over and over...wait a minute, that's it!"_

"Ready to give up Ruby?" asked Jaune. "It doesn't look like your Eevee can handle much more of this!"

"Give up?" replied Ruby. "I'm about to win this battle!"

"You're bluffing!"

"Watch me! Eevee, use your Baby-Doll Eyes!"

Eevee stopped screaming and turned to face Raticate. Eevee looked at Raticate with a cute yet teary-eyed stare. Looking at Eevee's sad eyes, Raticate was suddenly struck with guilt from the pain it was putting Eevee through, lowering his attack.

"Don't look at her eyes Raticate!" yelled Jaune. "Finish her off with Retaliate!"

 _"[Huh?]"_ muttered Eevee, pleading with Raticate to let go. Raticate tried to obey Jaune, but Eevee's eyes were too much for Raticate to handle, and released its grip on Eevee's tail.

"Now Eevee, Sand Attack!" Eevee stood right back up and kicked sand into Raticate's eyes, causing it to go blind again. Raticate was angered it had fallen for Eevee's trick.

"Raticate, use your Retaliate again!" Raticate, now focused on defeating Eevee, leapt at Eevee before tackling it. Being blinded by sand however, Raticate completely missed its target.

"Eevee, Sand Attack again!" Eevee continued kicking sand at Raticate. Raticate blindly tried to either tackle or bite Eevee, failing to do so no matter where Raticate went. Jaune was starting to lose his cool at seeing Raticate miss every time.

"Raticate, Bite! Super Fang! Do something!"

"Your Raticate has strong attacks Jaune," said Ruby. "Sadly, strong attacks are all you seemed to have taught it, giving Raticate a poor move pool. With Raticate's accuracy at near zero thanks to my Eevee's Sand Attack, its moves are now useless!"

"Impossible! Raticate, hit that Eevee already with Retaliate!"

Raticate continued to try biting or spear-tackling Eevee, but as Ruby pointed out, every one of Raticate's attacks failed to land on Eevee.

"All right Eevee, let's end this! Swift attack!" Eevee summoned yellow energy stars around her and launched them at Raticate, nailing a direct hit.

"Raticate, run away!" said Jaune. "Stall for as long as you can!"

"It's no use," said Ruby. "Swift's specialty is that it homes in on the opponent, meaning it will never miss no matter where your Raticate runs off to!"

"But if I can never hit you but you can always hit me, that means..."

"Time to retire Jaune! Eevee, Swift attack!"

Eevee kept shooting stars at Raticate, helpless to fight back. It wasn't long until Raticate was no longer able to battle. The monitor signaled the end of the match, indicating Ruby was the victor. Ruby ran over and picked up Eevee.

"We did it Eevee! We won our first badge!"

Jaune lost the battle, lying down to the ground tiredly while breathing as his own "defeat pose."

* * *

 _Inside Amarillo City Gym: 10:23pm_

 _"Ruby's First Victory against Jaune"_

" **Ruby defeated Gym Leader Jaune!"**

"Yeah, you sure did," said Jaune, not even trying to hide how brittle he sounded. He called back Raticate and went up to Ruby. "Congrats, Ruby. As leader of the Amarillo City gym..." Jaune could barely finish before shedding some tears. He was always upset after a loss, but this one was worse, because now he was forced to do what he had tried to put off for as long as he could. Ruby went up to accept her badge and cheer Jaune up.

"Jaune, believe me, you're going to be okay. We just need to find something you're good at."

"But what if I'm not good at anything? What if I'm just as bad at everything else as I am at battling?"

" Jaune, remember when you said that every Pokémon is special in their own way, you just have to find out what makes them special? We'll find what makes you special eventually, even if takes me my entire journey and then some."

Jaune wiped the tears from his face and smiled. "Thanks Ruby. As I was saying, as leader of the Amarillo City gym, I hereby award you the Crocea badge for your victory!"

* * *

" **Ruby received the Crocea Badge from Jaune."**

* * *

 _Outside Amarillo City Gym, 10:30pm_

 _Post-Scene of "Ruby's First Victory against Jaune"_

Jaune pulled out the Crocea badge and handed it to Ruby. Ruby attached the badge to the right strap of her backpack. One down, seven to go.

* * *

 _Inside Amarillo City Pokémon Gym, 10:35pm_

 _"Jaune's Conversation with his Dad"_

Ruby waited in the Pokémon Center as Jaune made the phone call to his dad explaining how he didn't want to be the gym leader anymore. Ruby couldn't hear what Jaune's dad was saying on the other end, but Jaune was very quiet as he listened to everything his father said.

"Yes dad, I'm absolutely sure this is what I want to do," said Jaune. Jaune was quiet for another few minutes. Ruby was starting to get worried Jaune's dad was mad at him. "I understand. All right, bye." Jaune hung up.

"Well?" asked Ruby.

"Officially as of now, I am no longer the gym leader of Amarillo City," said Jaune.

"Was your father mad?"

"He's disappointed I'm not going to follow in his footsteps, but he says if I can find my true calling and stick with it, he'll be proud."

"See? I told you it was going to be okay! Now pack your things and let's head out already!"

* * *

 _10:37pm_

 _"Ruby receives Jaune's TM: Retaliate"_

"But wait!" interrupted Jaune. "By the way, I'd like you to have my TM."

"What's that?" asked Ruby.

"It's "Retaliate." Jaune gave his Technical Machine to Ruby.

* * *

" **Ruby received TM67 Retaliate from Jaune."**

* * *

"Wow," said Ruby in awe as she received Jaune's Technical Machine.

"Retaliate is a very powerful attack," explained Jaune. "Its power is doubled if an ally Pokémon is knocked out in the turn. Use it to turn the tides against other trainers in your favor."

"Thanks Jaune, but I'll be learning this for my Pokémon at hand, especially Eevee."

 _"[Aw, thanks!]"_ remarked Eevee, wanting to be rewarded with a Technical Machine to be learned.

"Jaune, you know, I like the way about how you battle when your Pokémon are using this very powerful move."

"Yeah," said Jaune. "It's quite worth it. My dad taught me how to use this secret technique nobody has ever learned of."

Ruby took out her Pokédex for more info about Jaune's Technical Machine, Retaliate.

* * *

 _Retaliate_

 _Power: 70_

 _Accuracy: 100_

 _The user gets revenge for a fainted ally. If an ally fainted from a previous turn, this move becomes more powerful._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Cool – Affected by how well the previous Pokémon's move went. (Normal Mode)_

 _Cool – Earn +3 if the Pokémon gets the lowest score. (Super Contest)_

 _Cool – Makes the appeal as good as the one used just before it. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

 _Outside Amarillo City, 10:40pm_

 _"Jaune joins with Ruby"_

Jaune went home to pack up everything he would need and set off with Ruby towards their next destination.

"Ruby, are you sure I'm not going to slow you down on your journey?"

"Of course I am. Besides, it'll be nice to have someone to talk to on these long walks besides my Pokémon."

 _"[Hey!]"_ chimed Eevee, sounding insulted that Ruby didn't like talking to her. _"[You offended me, Ruby! Don't say like that!]"_

"Oh c'mon Eevee, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant it's nice to talk to someone I can have a conversation with."

Eevee turned her head in disgust, not buying Ruby's excuse for a second. "Eevee, there's no reason to be acting like that!" Eevee continued to ignore Ruby as she walked in front of her. "This isn't funny Eevee! Knock it off!"

As Ruby continued arguing with her uptight Eevee, Jaune smiled to himself. If he wound up never finding a new career, at least the journey itself was going to be fun.

* * *

Ending: With Ruby winning against Jaune as her first gym battle, the two decided to find a place sleep somewhere before going into their own journey for tomorrow.


	7. Present 04: Fighting Spirit Tyrogue

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 7: Present Day 04: Fighting Spirit Tyrogue

* * *

Last time, Ruby met a young man named Jaune Arc, Amarillo City's Gym Leader about his past life. Ruby witnessed meeting Weiss Schnee, who easily beat Jaune and showed her archrival his gym badge, in which caused Ruby to do an urge from her action against Weiss. Ruby faced Jaune and defeated him with ease, receiving Crocea Badge and TM67, known as Retaliate, to push into her limits with skills in battle. Jaune decided to step down and find his true calling after his conversation with his father. Now, the two must find somewhere to sleep before going into their own journey.

* * *

 _8.5 hours later_

 _Route 3_

 _"Finding Jaune's True Calling"_

"Don't worry Jaune," said Ruby. "According to the Pokédex, we'll arrive at the Pokémon Center in about five minutes."

Jaune would reply to how grateful he was that they would be arriving at the center, but couldn't speak due to his mouth being wrapped up by String Shot. Along their way to the next city, Ruby decided to try and catch more Pokémon. Upon encountering a horde of Caterpie, Jaune got the idea of becoming a bug collector and tried to catch a Caterpie on his own, resulting in Caterpie firing its string at Jaune and sealing his mouth. With the string more powerful than duct tape, Jaune's only chance of treatment was to wait until they went to the Pokémon Center.

Once they spotted the building in the distance, Jaune immediately ran faster than Ruby into the center. Jaune went straight to the nurse and started begging for help. The nurse could only look at him in confusion since he couldn't actually say anything.

* * *

 _Route 3 Pokémon Center, 6:45am_

 _"Jaune's Remedying Problem: String Shot to the Mouth"_

"Sir, are you okay?" asked the nurse. Jaune tried pointing at his mouth and talking slow, but it didn't make things any clearer. Ruby finally arrived to clear things up.

"My friend here got a mouthful of String Shot. Is there anything you can do?"

"Of course," said the nurse. "Come with me to the back."

While Jaune went with the nurse to get treated, Ruby decided to stock up on supplies at the center's market.

"Let's see, I've got potions, Poké Balls, treats...oh, they got technical machines here!" Ruby went over to the TM section to see what moves they had on sale. Upon looking at the prices, she checked her wallet and realized that after all the supplies she needed to buy, she couldn't afford any of them. "Aw nuts. I'm gonna have to call dad again."

Ruby took her supplies and headed to the counter to ask for directions.

* * *

 _Route 3 Pokémon Center Counter, 6:48am_

 _Encountering A-M Cave_

"Excuse me sir, do you know how to get to Marrón City?"

"You've got one of two ways," said the man at the counter. "You can take the path just outside the center and keep going that way, or you're feeling brazen, you can go through A-M Cave."

"What's A-M Cave?"

"The Amarillo-Marrón Cave. It's quicker than taking the path, but it's pitch black and full of wild Pokémon, so it's not safe for normal travelers."

"I'm not a normal traveler. I can handle some wild Pokémon."

"I see you're itching to go. Normally I'd help you out, but right now you're better off taking the long route to Marrón City."

"Why? Something wrong with the cave?"

"Word going around is that one Pokémon in particular is causing trouble for everybody in that cave, human and Pokémon alike."

The merchant pointed to a bulletin board next to him. Posted on the wall was a wanted poster for a Pokémon called Tyrogue. Ruby took out her Pokédex to get more information.

* * *

 _Tyrogue_

 _Scuffle Pokémon_

 _To brush up on its fighting skills, it will challenge anyone. It has a very strong competitive spirit._

 _Abilities: Guts, Steadfast, Vital Spirit (Hidden)_

 _Height: 2'04" (0.7 m)_

 _Weight: 46.3 lbs. (21.0 kg)_

* * *

"That thing doesn't look so menacing," said Ruby.

"It may look like a typical Pokémon, but that thing attacks every trainer and Pokémon in sight without a second thought."

"But how is that different than any of the other Pokémon in that cave?"

"See, Pokémon in an environment tend to have respect for each other and the environment they live in. Pokémon may pick fights with each other now and again, but they always make sure to protect the place they call home. This Tyrogue on the other hand isn't from around here, and just tries to fight anybody by any means necessary. Ever since that thing showed up, we've been getting more cases of cave-ins and landslides than normal. If someone doesn't catch this Tyrogue soon, A-M Cave is going to have to be closed permanently."

"Well I'm not going to let some random Pokémon scare me off. I need to capture some strong Pokémon, and maybe this Tyrogue is just the one I need!"

"You're pretty brave to be wanting to go in that cave. Tell you what, I'll help you out." The cashier pulled out a TM and handed it to Ruby. "This is for a move called Flash. Teach this to a Pokémon and they'll light the way for you, so you don't have to waste your scroll's battery power. I'll throw this baby in for free."

"Thanks mister!" said Ruby, taking the CD and smiling.

* * *

" **Ruby received TM70 Flash from the merchant."**

* * *

"Good luck with dealing with that Tyrogue. Take extra precaution now you hear?"

 _Flash_

 _Power: -_

 _Accuracy: 100_

 _A blast of light is loosed at the target to cut its accuracy. It can also be used to illuminate dark caves._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Beautiful – Makes audiences expect little of other contestants. (Normal & Challenge Modes)_

 _Beautiful – Lowers the Voltage of all Judges by one each. (Super Contest)_

* * *

Ruby paid for her goods and headed to the PC in the center to teach one of her Pokémon Flash. Meanwhile, Jaune had the String Shot removed but was feeling sore from the operation.

"Feeling okay Jaune?" asked Ruby.

"It was like ripping off a tight band-aid!" complained Jaune. "It really hurt!"

"Oh don't be such a baby. Anyway, once I'm done here we're heading into A-M Cave."

"A cave? You mean a dark place full of creepy Pokémon? Couldn't we just take the normal way?"

"What's wrong Jaune? Scared of the dark?"

"Yes! Dark places are where all the scariest Pokémon come from!"

"Sorry Jaune, but I'm not going to waste time taking the safe route, and I need stronger Pokémon. Besides, maybe cave exploring could be your calling."

"Okay, I'll come with you. But only because it's never a good idea to go into creepy caves alone."

"My hero," said Ruby sarcastically.

* * *

 _A-M Cave, 6:52am_

 _Entrancing Journey from Darkness_

Ruby, Eevee, and Jaune entered A-M Cave, and sure enough, it was pitch black the moment they entered the cave. Flying beside them was Ruby's Beedrill, whose eyes were emitting bright red lights to help them get through the cave. Jaune was crept out having to walk alongside a Beedrill.

"Ruby, do we really need to have your Beedrill out like this?" asked Jaune. "These red lights are really freaking me out."

"Sorry Jaune," said Ruby, "but Beedrill was the only Pokémon I had that can learn Flash. Besides, who else is going to protect us from all the 'scary' Pokémon in this cave?"

"I'm telling you, caves are home to the worst Pokémon out there!"

"Jaune, you're really overreacting-"

Suddenly the two of them heard a loud screech nearby. Jaune freaked out and curled up into a ball on the ground. The Beedrill looked around for the source of the noise; it looked up and spotted a Zubat flying around them.

"Get it away, get it away!" cried Jaune.

* * *

" **Wild Zubat appeared!"**

* * *

"It's just a Zubat Jaune," said Ruby. "Beedrill, go take care of it."

The Beedrill swung its needles and took out the Zubat with relative ease. Ruby threw a Poké Ball and caught the Zubat easily, then helped Jaune back up to his feet.

* * *

" **Congratulations! Zubat was caught!"**

Ruby took out her Pokédex for more info about Zubat she caught.

* * *

 _Zubat_

 _Bat Pokémon_

 _Disliking sunlight, it sleeps down in forests and caves until sundown._

 _Abilities: Inner Focus, Infiltrator (Hidden)_

 _Height: 2'07" (0.8 m)_

 _Weight: 16.5 lbs. (7.5 kg)_

* * *

"See Jaune? There's nothing to worry about."

"Heh, I guess you're right." As they kept walking through the cave, Jaune was starting to calm down. "Maybe this cave isn't so bad after-" Jaune suddenly tripped over a rock and fell on his face. "Dang it!"

"Are you okay?" asked Ruby.

"I tripped over this stupid rock!" said Jaune, getting up and trying to kick the rock that caused it to trip, only to get a stubbed toe in return. As Jaune was moaning in pain, the rock suddenly sprouted arms and turned to Jaune. Upon seeing the rock come to life, Jaune started freaking out again.

"AAH! That rock just came to life!"

"It's not a rock Jaune, it's a Geodude. Get'em Beedrill."

* * *

" **Wild Geodude appeared!"**

* * *

Jaune crawled away to safety as Beedrill started fighting Geodude. Beedrill attacked Geodude with its Twin Needle, but did little damage against Geodude. Geodude picked up a rock and threw it at Beedrill, who dodged it and went for another Twin Needle, still doing little damage. Geodude curled up to raise its defense even further.

"This thing has a strong defense. Beedrill, use Poison Sting!"

The Beedrill raised its poisoned stinger and started to fire a purple sting at the Geodude repeatedly. Although the move would barely do any damage, and because of this, Geodude is extremely tough against Poison-types, despite being Ground type; Ruby was hoping that the Geodude would be poisoned to weaken it sufficiently, and sure enough, Geodude started showing signs of being poisoned. The Geodude started moaning as if it was sick. Ruby threw her Poké Ball and captured Geodude.

* * *

" **Congratulations! Geodude was caught!"**

Ruby took out her Pokédex for more info about Geodude.

* * *

 _Geodude_

 _Rock Pokémon_

 _At rest, it looks just like a rock. Carelessly stepping on it will make it swing its fists angrily._

 _Abilities: Rock Head, Sturdy, Sand Veil (Hidden)_

 _Height: 1'04" (0.4 m)_

 _Weight: 44.1 lbs. (20.0 kg)_

* * *

"Good job Beedrill. That's two for two." Ruby turned to see if Jaune was okay; Jaune laid back against a wall and was tightly holding on to Eevee for comfort, who wasn't liking Jaune's death grip.

"I told you!" said Jaune. "I told you caves have the worst kind of Pokémon!"

"Jaune, caves are not creepy. You need just to watch where you're going. Now c'mon, we still have more exploring to do."

"Fine, but I'm holding on to Eevee!"

" _[What?]"_ said Eevee, not wanting to have to be assigned as Jaune's babysitter.

"All right, you can hold on to Eevee if it'll help you get through this cave." Ruby bent down to whisper to Eevee. "Do this for me and I'll reward you with some Poképuffs later, okay?"

Eevee squinted at Ruby and frowned; she wasn't sure delicious treats was going to be enough for this job, but didn't have much of a choice in the matter. _"[I've got a bad feeling about this.]"_

Ruby's party continued to explore the cave, with Jaune walking slowly and holding on to Eevee for moral support. For a while the only Pokémon they came across were Zubats and the occasional Geodude. While her Beedrill was getting some good experience from all the fights, Ruby was getting disappointed by the lack of variety the cave had to offer. She was hoping that before she found the exit she would come across a particularly wanted Pokémon. As they continued exploring the cave, they began to hear something coming out of the wall.

"What's going on?" asked Jaune, panicking and squeezing the life out of Eevee.

"It sounds like something is digging out of the wall," said Ruby. "Beedrill, see if you can find anything."

Beedrill pointed its Flash-brightened eyes at the wall and began searching; in the middle of the wall, rocks and dirt starting falling out as something was emerging from the wall. Ruby was anticipating for something cool, while Jaune was praying for something not scary. What came out was a small Pokémon with an iron head, digging its way out.

"Now that looks like something worth capturing!" Ruby took out her Pokédex to scan her new find.

* * *

 _Aron_

 _Iron Armor Pokémon_

 _It eats iron to build its steel body. It is a pest that descends from mountains to eat bridges and train tracks._

 _Abilities: Rock Head, Sturdy, Heavy Metal (Hidden)_

 _Height: 1'04" (0.4 m)_

 _Weight: 132.3 lbs. (60.0 kg)_

* * *

"Iron armor, huh? Sounds exactly like the kind of Pokémon that needs to join Team Ruby!" Ruby grabbed her Poké Ball and called out Fletchinder. Noticing Ruby calling out a Pokémon, the Aron turned to Fletchinder and started charging at it.

"Fletchinder, Ember attack!"

Fletchinder spat a shelled orange fireball at Aron. The fireball hit Aron in the face and caused it to stop. The Aron tried to use Mud-Slap on Fletchinder, only for Fletchinder to simply fly up and avoid being hit with brown mud. Fletchinder hit Aron with another Ember, dealing some more damage to Aron. "All right Fletchy, keep it up!" said Ruby. The Aron started to get mad and began gearing up for a Headbutt.

Before it can start its attack, something from the dark suddenly came running in and tackled Aron on its side. The Pokémon grabbed Aron by the head and tried to throw Aron; the Aron shook the Pokémon off and turned its attention to its mystery assailant.

"What is that?" asked Jaune. Beedrill focused its eyes on the mystery Pokémon; it was the wanted Pokémon Tyrogue.

* * *

 _A-M Cave, 7:02am_

 _"Assailant Assault"_

"It's Tyrogue!" said Ruby. "Just the one I was looking for!"

Tyrogue tried to Tackle Aron again, only to get a Mud-Slap to the face. As Tyrogue was wiping the brown mud out of its eyes, the Aron charged at Tyrogue with a Headbutt, causing severe damage to the Tyrogue.

"Better act fast," said Jaune. "If that Aron beats up Tyrogue too badly, it'll be impossible to catch."

"Fletchinder, get Aron's attention!" said Ruby. Fletchinder got in front of Aron and started to Peck at it. The pecking barely did any damage but was enough for the Aron to focus back on Fletchinder instead of Tyrogue. Aron starting swiping its Metal Claw at Fletchinder; Fletchinder flew back in order to get the Aron away from Tyrogue.

As Ruby was dealing with Aron, Tyrogue got up and looked around to find something to throw at Aron. He found a boulder lying near the wall; he picked it up and started making his way towards Aron and Fletchinder. Meanwhile, Aron knocked Fletchinder to the ground with its Metal Claw, then rammed into it with a Headbutt. Fletchinder flew back up and fired Ember at Aron. The flames caused Aron to back away from Fletchinder.

"All right Fletchinder, use Quick Attack!" Fletchinder flew quickly at Aron and was about to strike when Tyrogue threw its boulder at them. The boulder almost hit Fletchinder, who thankfully stopped mid-flight before getting seriously hurt. Beedrill turned its eyes on Tyrogue.

"Hey!" shouted Ruby. "You nearly hurt my Fletchinder!"

" _[Back off! This is my fight!]"_ shouted Tyrogue, then charged after tried to jump up and grab Fletchinder, who simply flew up to get away from Tyrogue. Seeing the Pokémon that sucker attacked it, Aron rammed into Tyrogue with a Headbutt. Tyrogue got up and hit Aron with a Fake Out, causing Aron to flinch. He then picked Aron up and rammed it straight through a pillar, causing it to break apart; some of the rocks above them began to fall down as a result. The Aron was barely in any condition to fight, but Tyrogue keep attacking Aron without letting up.

"That's enough Tyrogue!" said Ruby. "Leave that Aron alone!"

Tyrogue ignored Ruby and continued to pummel Aron. A minute ago Ruby saved Tyrogue from Aron, and now she needed to save Aron from Tyrogue. "Fletchinder, go after Tyrogue!"

Fletchinder flew down and used Peck on Tyrogue. The pecking caused Tyrogue to lose focus on Aron and turn around to hit Fletchinder. With Tyrogue being a Fighting type, he had a hard time trying to attack Fletchinder who simply stayed in the air to avoid his attacks. With Tyrogue now distracted, the Aron got up and ran towards one of the cave walls, then started digging into the wall to make its escape. Tyrogue saw Aron trying to escape and immediately ran after it, but by the time he reached Aron, Aron had already dug several feet into the wall where Tyrogue couldn't reach.

" _[It got away! That's it!]"_ shouted Tyrogue, frustrated that Aron ran away. He began to punch the wall repeatedly, causing more rocks to fall from the ceiling. Suddenly, the rocks kept falling in rapid numbers.

"What's going on?" asked Jaune.

* * *

 _A-M Cave, 7:05am_

 _"Collapse of A-M Cave"_

"Beedrill, scan the ceiling!" said Ruby. Beedrill looked up and lit the ceiling with its Flash; the ceiling was forming cracks in all directions. A large chunk of the ceiling suddenly fell to the ground, causing a loud thud that shook the ground, forcing Tyrogue to stop and notice the ceiling as well.

"The cave is coming down!" said Jaune. "We have to get out of here!"

Ruby called back Fletchinder as she and her party started to run away as more large chunks of boulder started falling down. Ruby looked back to see if the Tyrogue had run away, but the boulders came down so fast it was impossible to tell.

After about a minute the cave stopped collapsing; Ruby and Jaune made it a safe enough distance to avoid getting hurt. Once they were in the clear, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Since when does a Tyrogue live in a cave?" asked Jaune.

"They don't," said Ruby. "That Tyrogue is an exception."

"An exception?"

Before Ruby can explain, a light suddenly flashed on them.

"Hey!" said a voice near the light. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine!" said Ruby. "Who are you?"

"Pokémon Ranger Fox," said the voice. "Come with me; you need to leave the cave immediately."

* * *

 _A-M Cave Entrance, 7:08am_

 _"Enter Fox Alistair"_

Ruby and Jaune were now outside of the cave as miners entered the cave to assess the damage. Overseeing the operation was a Pokémon ranger named Fox. Judging by the scowl on his face, he didn't seem like the kind of ranger to ever be in a good mood.

"It's a good thing you escaped when you did," said Fox. "What happened in there?"

"Oh, you know," said Ruby. "I'm just...trying to catch some Pokémon." Ruby tried to avoid mentioning she went in there to capture Tyrogue on purpose.

"Until this Tyrogue suddenly showed up and attacked us!" exclaimed Jaune. Ruby hit Jaune for blowing their story. "Jaune, shush!"

Hearing Ruby's reply caused Jaune to quiet down from mentioning Tyrouge to Fox.

"Tyrogue huh?" said Fox. "So he's still in this cave after all. I'm afraid you two will have to stay out of the cave until further notice."

"Come on!" said Ruby. "Just because of some random Pokémon causing trouble?"

"This isn't a random Pokémon ma'am. I've been tracking this Tyrogue for several months."

"Did you say months?" asked Jaune. "He's been doing this for months?"

"I first received word of Tyrogue on another route," explained Fox. "Trainers were calling the rangers and telling them about an unusually aggressive Pokémon. At first we figured it was just a Pokémon that loved fighting, but we decided to investigate just in case. Turns out that Tyrogue is dangerous; he's been attacking any Pokémon and trainer it comes across to a fight without a second thought. When I first came across Tyrogue, I tried to scan it to obtain more information about it, and that's when I found out why Tyrogue is so aggressive; it had a previous trainer."

"So that Tyrogue was an abandoned Pokémon?" asked Ruby.

All this time Eevee was simply lying around Ruby waiting for them to leave, not paying attention to their conversation. Hearing that dreaded word caused Eevee to suddenly listen to what Fox was saying.

"Most people who let go of a Pokémon drop them off at a center or daycare; this one was improperly let go into the wild. Abandoning Pokémon in the wild can cause them to become emotionally unstable, including being violently aggressive. I tried to capture it myself and ensure it a better life, but that Tyrogue refuses to listen. It's almost as if it refuses to ever associate itself with trainers, and wants to fight for the sake of fighting. Now that it's been causing problems in A-M Cave, we've been ordered to detain Tyrogue permanently."

"What do you mean detain permanently?" asked Ruby.

"If we feel a Pokémon is too dangerous to be in the wild, the rangers are ordered to capture the Pokémon and keep them away from the wild for good."

"What you're basically saying is you're going to give Tyrogue a life sentence!"

"Don't you think that's an inhumane thing to do?" asked Jaune.

"I'm personally against that myself," said Fox, "but as rangers, we have to ensure the safety of other people and Pokémon, even if it means taking the extreme measurement of detainment."

"Look, I'll just capture Tyrogue and we'll be done with it!" said Ruby.

"I'm sorry, but as the Pokémon ranger in charge of this operation, I cannot allow you to enter the cave until Tyrogue has either left the premises or has been caught."

"C'mon Ruby," said Jaune. "There's nothing more we can do here."

" _[Come, on,]"_ confirmed Eevee. Ruby sighed and decided to head back to the Pokémon Center. _"[There's nothing we can do right now.]"_

Ruby sighed as was heading back, and the only thing on her mind was what was going to happen to Tyrogue.

"I feel bad for that Tyrogue. First it gets abandoned, and now they're going to detain him. It isn't fair!"

"You heard what Fox said though," said Jaune. "That Tyrogue is too dangerous. They need to stop him."

"That's bogus!" yelled Ruby. "Tyrogue is only acting that way because some jerk trainer decided to abandon it! Why should Tyrogue get blamed when..." Ruby kicked the dirt, upset at Tyrogue's predicament. Eevee rubbed herself against Ruby to cheer Ruby up. Ruby picked up Eevee and petted her.

" _[Cheer up, Ruby,]"_ said Eevee.

Hearing Eevee's reply caused Ruby to come into her senses to alleviate herself from being upset about what's going to happen about Tyrogue.

"Why are you so upset over Tyrogue?" asked Jaune.

"Because they're treating Tyrogue like a criminal. Tyrogue isn't a criminal; it just needs help. I figure if I can catch Tyrogue, I can be a good trainer to him like I was to Eevee. Guess that won't be happening."

The two arrived at the Pokémon Center. Jaune went into the lobby and played games on his scroll, while Ruby dropped off her Pokémon as she went into the mart and decided to read magazines near the back of the store to kill time. As she was reading, another customer entered the mart.

* * *

 _Route 3 Pokémon Center, 7:09am_

 _"Persuasion: Interrogation - Reward for Tyrogue"_

"Can I help you?" asked the cashier.

"Yes, I'd like to know just how big of a reward that Tyrogue is worth."

Overhearing the customer, Ruby felt disgusted about someone interested in capturing Tyrogue for the money.

"That thing? He's worth about...," the cashier stopped when he got a good look at who he was talking to. "Hey wait a minute, aren't you-"

"Ah ah ah," said the customer. "Now you wouldn't want me to cause a scene here would you?"

Ruby turned around to see what was going on, and was shocked to see a familiar face. The customer was Roman Torchwick, and he was holding his cane up to the cashier like he was going to mug him. The cashier held his hands up and went quiet, not wanting to get hurt or worse. Ruby hid behind a shelf so she wouldn't be seen.

"Now, how much for that Tyrogue on the wall?" asked Torchwick.

"About 20,000 Lien."

"Just 20,000? Guess that's better than nothing. Where was this Tyrogue last seen?"

"He's currently in A-M Cave, but the rangers have shut down the cave-"

"All right then. Before I go, mind giving me some of those TMs at say, a five finger discount?"

The cashier slowly walked over to the TM section and handed Torchwick several TMs. Ruby wanted to jump out and stop Torchwick so badly, but she had no Pokémon to defend herself with.

"Pleasure doing business with you," said Torchwick, tipping his hat and leaving the center.

* * *

 _Route 3 Pokémon Center Lobby, 7:11am_

 _"Ruby's Recall about Tyrogue"_

Once Torchwick was out of sight, Ruby immediately ran to Jaune in the lobby.

"Jaune, we need to get to A-M Cave and find Tyrogue!"

"But that ranger said we couldn't-"

"This is important! We can't let that Tyrogue fall into the wrong hands! We're going!"

Ruby asked the nurse for her Pokémon back, and then sprinted out the door to A-M Cave, with Jaune lagging behind.

* * *

 _Back to "A-M Cave Entrance," 7:14am_

 _"Ruby's Desperate Measures: Finding Tyrogue"_

Ruby and Jaune reached A-M Cave, only to find the entrance being blocked by several miners, and it didn't look like they would be moving from their spot for any reason.

"What do we do now?" asked Jaune.

"We need to cause some sort of distraction," said Ruby.

As Ruby and Jaune were trying to come up with an idea, a Zubat suddenly flew out of the cave and started to fly around the miners. The miners were swatting the Zubat away as it flew off into the wild. Seeing this gave Ruby the perfect plan.

"Time to drive these miners batty!"

Ruby called out her Zubat and sent it towards the miners. The Zubat flew around and was annoying the miners, who tried to swat at it and make it go away. Ruby's Zubat used its Supersonic to make a loud screeching noise, in which producing white soundwaves that pierced the miners' ears. Just as the miners were about to use their tools to get rid of Zubat for good, the noise caused several Zubats from inside the cave to suddenly fly out. While the miners were distracted by the Zubats flying around them, Ruby and Jaune quickly ran past them into the cave without being noticed, with Ruby's Zubat quickly flying back to its master.

* * *

 _Inside A-M Cave, 7:16am_

 _"Finding Tyrogue"_

Now inside the cave, Ruby had Beedrill light the way and looked around to find Tyrogue, hoping neither Fox nor Torchwick got to him first.

"I didn't realize how hard it actually is to find one Pokémon in a cave this big," said Ruby. "There has to be an easier way to find him."

"But how?" asked Jaune. "It's not like we can just go 'Oh Tyrogue!' and he'll suddenly show up."

"Actually...maybe he will!"

"Wait, what?"

"That Tyrogue loves to fight. Maybe if we call him out, he'll show up!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We don't have much of a choice."

"Actually, we have plenty of choices. Choice one: We leave the cave now-"

Ruby ignored Jaune and started shouting for Tyrogue to come out. Realizing Ruby was dead set on capturing this Tyrogue at all costs, he reluctantly starting calling for Tyrogue to come out as well.

"Come out and fight Tyrogue!" said Ruby.

"Or rather just come out and don't hurt us please," said Jaune, causing Ruby to groan.

Hiding behind one of the stalagmites was Tyrogue. He recognized Ruby and Jaune as the trainers who tried to capture him before. As much as Tyrogue wanted to go after them because of his hatred for humans - especially the one who called themselves "trainers" - he remained where he was to be safe.

"What's wrong Tyrogue?" said Ruby. "Suddenly too scared to fight? Don't want to get your butt kicked all over again?"

Turns out it didn't take much to get under Tyrogue's skin. He immediately jumped out and stood in front of Ruby and Jaune. Jaune quickly backed away as Tyrogue got into his fighting stance, ready for whatever Ruby was about to do.

"That's what I thought!" said Ruby. "All right Fletchinder, time to-" Before Ruby can call out Fletchinder, Eevee suddenly nudged Ruby's leg to get her attention.

"What's wrong Eevee?" asked Ruby.

" _[I can handle this!]"_ responded Eevee.

"You don't want me to call out Fletchinder?"

Eevee nodded, then started walking up to Tyrogue.

"Wait Eevee!" Ruby wanted to grab Eevee and get her away in case the Tyrogue seriously hurt her, but Eevee turned around and smacked Ruby's hand away.

" _[Just trust me!]"_ said Eevee.

"Really?" asked Ruby. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Eevee nodded. Ruby nodded and backed away from Eevee. Jaune was confused as to what was going on.

"What's Eevee doing?" asked Jaune. "Is she going to fight him?"

"No," said Ruby, "I think she's going to talk to him."

* * *

 _A-M Cave, 7:20am_

 _"Interaction: Eevee and Tyrogue"_

The Tyrogue stood ready to fight as his opponent slowly approached him.

 _"[So you'll be fighting me?]"_ asked Tyrogue.

 _"[Tyrogue, you need to stop what you're doing!]"_ said Eevee. _"[You're going to cause the cave to collapse!]"_

 _"[So what? I'll collapse this whole mountain if it makes me stronger!]"_

 _"[Make you stronger? Is that why you've been trying to attack every Pokémon you come across?]"_

 _"[Enough talk! Are you going to fight me or not?]"_

 _"[Why are you so obsessed with fighting? Is it because you were abandoned?]"_

The Tyrogue growled and Tackled Eevee for using that word. Jaune was shocked to see Tyrogue attack Eevee.

"We need to do something!" said Jaune.

"Relax," said Ruby. "I trust Eevee knows what she's doing.

Instead of fighting back, Eevee stood back up and continued talking to Tyrogue.

 _"[What would you know about being abandoned?]"_ said Tyrogue. _"[You don't know what it's like to be gotten rid of because some human thinks you were too weak to fight!]"_

 _"[You're wrong! I too was abandoned for reasons I'll never know! But I found a human who now takes care of me. Eventually you'll find a human to take care of you.]"_

 _"[I don't need a human! I don't need anybody! I can get strong on my own!]"_

Tyrogue Tackled Eevee again, who took the hit full force. Tyrogue expected Eevee to start fighting back, but Eevee refused.

 _"[Don't you realize what you're doing?"]_ asked Eevee. _"[If you cause this cave to collapse, it's going to hurt the Pokémon who live here! If you don't care about the humans, at least think about the Pokémon who need this cave as their home! Are you going to let all the Pokémon here suffer just so you can get stronger?]"_

 _"[What do I care if some Pokémon lose their home? It just shows that they're weak!]"_

 _"[Because then you'll be just as heartless as the trainer who got rid of you!]"_

 _"[You think I'm as heartless as a human? How dare you compare me to them!"]_

Tyrogue trudged towards Eevee and picked her up by the fur of her neck. Tyrogue was seething at being compared to the trainer who got rid of him. Tyrogue held up one of his arms, ready to strike Eevee with its Mach Punch. Jaune was nudging Ruby in an effort to jump in and stop this, but Ruby stood where she was.

 _"[Go ahead and attack me,]"_ said Eevee. _"[I'm not going to fight back.]"_

 _"[Because you know I can defeat you!]"_ said Tyrogue.

 _"[Do it then. Prove how heartless you are by attacking a defenseless Pokémon. You'll be guaranteed to never have a trainer look after you when you show them how cruel you are.]"_

Ruby and Jaune were holding their breaths, wondering what Tyrogue was going to do. Tyrogue still had his arm wound back ready to strike, but was having second thoughts about hitting Eevee. Tyrogue didn't need a trainer to get stronger; he was getting stronger all on his own. He didn't need help from some human who would just abandon him if he didn't live up to their standards, even if he was only trying his best. He didn't need a trainer to survive the harsh weather environments, or recover his wounds when he got seriously hurt, or comfort him whenever he felt sad, or encourage him whenever he lost a fight he thought he could win. He didn't need a trainer.

Or rather, he wanted a trainer so badly, but he tried convincing himself the opposite, so he wouldn't have to be abandoned all over again.

Tyrogue placed his arms down and let go of Eevee. Ruby and Jaune were relieved to see Tyrogue calm down.

 _"[You let go of me,]"_ said Eevee. _"[Guess you're not so heartless after all.]"_

Before Tyrogue can say anything, a bright flashlight from a distance shined on the two Pokémon. Suddenly they heard a loud burst of what sounded like gunfire, and the next thing the two Pokémon knew, a steel net entangled them and threw them against the wall.

" _[What the heck was that!?]" said Tyrogue, being trapped alongside Eevee from the steel net._

"Where did that come from?" asked Jaune.

"I bet I know who!" said Ruby, turning to the source of the light. It was as Ruby thought; Roman Torchwick had arrived.

* * *

 _7:23am_

 _"Interrogation: Ruby and Jaune meet Torchwick"_

"Thanks for doing all the work for me!" said Torchwick. "I heard that Tyrogue was pretty menacing, but you somehow stalled him long enough for me to capture. I'll be sure to send you a thank you note after I rake in the reward money."

"Let go of those Pokémon Torchwick!" demanded Ruby.

"Who is this guy?" asked Jaune.

"Ah, I see you have a new friend," said Torchwick. "Let me introduce myself: I am the stylin'-"

"He's Roman Torchwick," interrupted Ruby, "a scumbag from the White Fang."

"How rude! I'm not just some scumbag from the White Fang, little red! I'm the Commander!"

"So what's a Commander like you doing capturing some wild Pokémon?" asked Jaune. "That kind of sounds like grunt work to me."

"Shut up!" yelled Torchwick. "I am one of the White Fang's top Commanders! In fact, I'm actually the Second in Command!"

"You can be a trainee for all I care!" said Ruby. "Let go of my Eevee and Tyrogue!"

"Sorry, but I need the Tyrogue for the cash, and I need the Eevee because...well, because I just want it."

Torchwick grabbed his Poké Ball and called out his Krookodile. "Now are you going to stay back like a good little trainer or do I have to sic Krookodile on you again?"

"I'm not the same trainer you met in the Emerald Forest!" Ruby grabbed her Poké Ball and called out Fletchinder.

"And I'm going to help!" said Jaune, calling out his Dunsparce.

* * *

 _7:25am_

 _"Ruby and Jaune vs. Torchwick"_

"Aw, two against one? Now how is that fair?" asked Torchwick rhetorically. "Krookodile, Crunch that annoying kid's bird!" Krookodile ran up to Fletchinder and tried to squeeze Fletchinder with its giant jaws glowing gold.

"Fletchinder, Agility!" said Ruby. Fletchinder, having its body surrounded in crimsoned orange aura, quickly flew away as Krookodile missed.

"Dunsparce, Rollout attack!" said Jaune. Dunsparce curled up into a ball and charged at Krookodile.

"Krookodile, Iron Tail!" said Torchwick. The Krookodile turned its tail into iron and smacked Dunsparce, sending it flying into a wall, knocking it out in one hit. The impact was so great that it caused the cave to start shaking.

"Dunsparce!"

"Well that was easier than I thought," remarked Torchwick, making Jaune feel like an idiot. He really was useless in a battle.

"Fletchinder, Quick Attack!" said Ruby. Fletchinder flew by Krookodile quickly and struck it with its wing, leaving itself with white streak from behind. Fletchinder turned around and went for another Quick Attack; Krookodile tried to Crunch down on Fletchinder with its fang glowing gold but was too slow to connect. Torchwick was trying to think of a way to stop Fletchinder now it was much faster than Krookodile; that's when he looked up to the ceiling and got an idea.

"Krookodile, Earthquake attack!" commanded Torchwick.

"Huh?" said Ruby. Earthquake was a Ground move, which means Fletchinder wouldn't be taking any damage. Nonetheless, the Krookodile raised one leg up and stomped it to the ground, producing white shockwaves in which caused an Earthquake within the cave. The shaking, coming from the white shock waves of the attack, of the cave caused the stalactites above to start swinging, which Ruby didn't notice.

"Fletchinder, hit him with another Quick Attack!" Fletchinder was going to charge at Krookodile when one of the stalactites fell down on Fletchinder, clipping one of its wings. Fletchinder fell to the ground in sharp pain, unable to fly due to its injured wing. "Fletchinder!"

"Now Krookodile, time for some Foul Play!" Krookodile picked up the injured Fletchinder and slammed it into the ground, causing further damage to Ruby's bird. Just like Dunsparce, it too was unable to continue fighting.

"That's enough!" said Ruby, calling Fletchinder back.

"Will that be all little red?" asked Torchwick. "Or do you have more Pokémon for me to send to the injury ward?"

"I'm just getting started!" said Ruby, calling out her newly acquired Geodude next. Ruby knew Geodude wasn't quite as powerful as Fletchinder, but she needed to do something to stop Torchwick.

Meanwhile, Jaune was just standing back wondering what to do. He could call out his Raticate to help out, but considering how terrible he was at fighting, would probably just get his butt kicked again.

 _"I can't just stand here and do nothing!"_ thought Jaune. _"But at the same time, I don't stand a chance against this guy! There has to be something I can do to save Eevee and Tyrogue..."_ That's when Jaune suddenly realized that while Torchwick and Ruby were occupied with fighting each other, neither of them were paying attention to Eevee and Tyrogue.

Jaune turned to make sure Torchwick wasn't looking his way. Indeed, Torchwick was too busy ordering his Krookodile to attack Ruby's Geodude. Jaune quietly called out his Raticate.

"Raticate," whispered Jaune, "sneak over to Eevee and Tyrogue and see if you can break them free of that net."

Meanwhile, Krookodile attacked Geodude with its Iron Tail, knocking Geodude out. A frustrated Ruby called back her Geodude and brought out Zubat in its place.

"A Zubat?" said Torchwick. "You must be getting desperate!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop you Torchwick!" said Ruby. "Zubat, Leech Life!"

The Zubat latched on to Krookodile and tried to suck energy out of it from with its fangs glowing golden-yellow. Krookodile grabbed Zubat and slammed it to the ground, then knocked it out in one hit with its Iron Tail. Now the only Pokémon Ruby had left to fight was Beedrill, and Ruby needed it to see in the cave.

"Looks like you're only down to one Pokémon little red!" said Torchwick. "Tell you what, because I'm such a nice guy, I'll cut you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" asked Ruby.

"You let me keep the Tyrogue, and I'll let that Eevee go. I say it's more than fair; after all, it isn't like Tyrogue is your Pokémon anyway."

"Forget it! I'm not letting that Tyrogue get turned in by a jerk like you! Beedrill, Mega Evolve!"

"WHAT!?" Torchwick witnessed as Ruby did her hidden talent no one could ever learn of. "Mega Evolve!? No way!"

* * *

" **Beedrill's Beedrillite is reacting to Ruby's Mega Bangle!"**

* * *

Ruby pressed the button of her Mega Bangle, commencing her Beedrill to Mega Evolve, and a green-yellow and a purple aura, enveloped with a swarm of bees and an essence of poison, surrounded Beedrill to instigate its Mega Evolution, with having its forearms' drills grown bigger, forelegs producing their lanced stingers, and a hind stinger is formed into another lancing drill. Now, it is also known as "Mega Beedrill."

"Where'd you get that new strength!?" shouted Torchwick, gasping as Ruby instigated her hidden talent.

"It's called "Mega Evolution," explained Ruby. "A Mega Pokémon becomes more powerful than anyone can beat them!"

"Fine by me, and in that case, I'll just take every single one of your Pokémon and send you crying back to mommy! Krookodile, Crunch that Mega Beedrill!"

"Beedrill, Twineedle!"

The Mega Beedrill flew in and shot green needles first at Krookodile. Krookodile got its jaw, glowing in gold, ready to bite the Mega Pokémon's head off, when suddenly Tyrogue appeared and punched Krookodile square in the jaw with a Mach Punch, leaving a silver aura from his fist. The surprise attack caught Krookodile off guard and nearly broke Krookodile's mouth with that move.

"Hey, you're supposed to be trapped in that net!" yelled Torchwick. Ruby and Torchwick turned to the net to see Raticate had chewed off part of the net and freed the Pokémon. Eevee came running into Ruby's arms as soon as it got free.

"Are you all right Eevee?" asked Ruby. Eevee chirped happily back.

"Looks like the tides have turned now Torchwick!" boasted Jaune.

"You're one to talk, scrawny blonde!" replied Torchwick. "My Krookodile still outmatches any of your Pokémon!"

The Krookodile was about to charge at Ruby and Jaune when the Tyrogue jumped out and got in the Krookodile's way.

" _[I'll take care of him!]"_ said Tyrogue, daring Krookodile to come after him. _"[Just go!]"_

"I'll deal with you two later," said Torchwick. "First I'm going to put this Tyrogue in his place!"

* * *

 _7:27am_

 _"Tyrogue vs. Krookodile"_

Krookodile charged at Tyrogue and tried to bite down with Crunch, with its fangs glowing gold. The Tyrogue dodged to the side and hit Krookodile with his silver-glowing fist, dealing another Mach Punch to the jaw, dealing critical damage. As the Krookodile was trying to adjust its jaw, Tyrogue rammed into Krookodile and Tackled him to the ground. With Tyrogue on top, he continued pummeling Krookodile. Ruby looked on and started cheering for Tyrogue.

"Way to go Tyrogue!" said Ruby. "Teach that croc a lesson!"

"Krookodile, Foul Play!" ordered Torchwick. Tyrogue went to punch Krookodile again, only for his fist to be caught by Krookodile. Krookodile grabbed Tyrogue's arm and flung Tyrogue into the wall. Tyrogue got up and charged at Krookodile with another Mach Punch; Krookodile swung its Iron Tail, glowing metallic silver from its tail, and tripped Tyrogue, causing him to fall to the ground. With Tyrogue laying across from Krookodile, Krookodile kept slamming its Iron Tail into the back of Tyrogue, causing serious damage to Tyrogue.

"Uh oh," said Jaune. "I don't think that Tyrogue is going to last much longer!"

"We need to jump in now!" said Ruby. "Let's go Eevee!"

Eevee was about to run over and help Tyrogue when suddenly a stalactite fell from the ceiling and crashed to the ground. Ruby and Jaune looked up to see the ceiling looking in really bad shape, even worse than the first cave-in.

"I don't think we have enough time!" said Jaune. "This cave looks like it's going to collapse at any second!"

An idea sparked in Ruby's head. Perhaps they can use this dilemma to their advantage.

"Jaune, take Eevee and get ready to run," said Ruby.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'm about to get us all out of here."

Krookodile continued to pound on Tyrogue until he was so injured he could barely move. With Tyrogue unable to move, Torchwick took out an empty Poké Ball.

"I hate having to capture these things the old fashioned way," said Torchwick, "but at least I'll still get that reward money." Torchwick went up to the injured Tyrogue and held the ball over its limp body.

* * *

 _7:30am_

 _"Distraction + Escape"_

"Beedrill, Flash them!" shouted Ruby. Beedrill increased the intensity of its Flash and emitted a bright white light from its eyes that blinded Torchwick and Krookodile, giving Ruby enough time to run over and grab Tyrogue, lifting him away to safety.

"Hey, you can't interfere with another trainer capturing a Pokémon!"

"As if you're one to talk about morals!"

"Good point. Krookodile, swat that overgrown pest!"

Krookodile lunged at Mega Beedrill with its Iron Tail. The Mega Beedrill flew away to avoid getting hit, and decided to take to the air as high as it could.

"Come down here and fight like a real Pokémon!" said Torchwick.

"Can't reach my Mega Beedrill, Torchwick?" asked Ruby. "What are you going to do, use Earthquake to get it back down?"

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea! Krookodile, Earthquake attack!"

The Krookodile stomped its leg hard into the ground, producing white shockwaves and causing the entire cave to shake. Mega Beedrill flew around to avoid the rocks falling more agile from the ceiling as the cracks began growing.

"C'mon Torchwick, that all you got?" mocked Ruby.

"Krookodile, stomp even harder!"

Krookodile stomped the ground even harder, causing the cave to shake even more from white shockwaves. The rocks were now coming down at a rapid pace, causing Mega Beedrill to fly back near ground level to avoid getting trampled by the debris.

"Now I've got you! Krookodile, Crunch that Mega Beedrill!"

Krookodile opened its jaws glowing gold and went to chomp Mega Beedrill when a large rock suddenly fell on its jaw and crushed it to the ground. Krookodile removed the rock and whimpered in the pain. Soon another large rock fell down to the ground, followed by another.

"The cave is collapsing!" said Jaune.

"That's our cue!" said Ruby. "C'mon, Mega Beedrill!"

Mega Beedrill flew in front of Ruby's party to light the way as they made their escape.

"Oh no you don't!" said Torchwick. "Krookodile, go after them!" Krookodile was about to give chase when a large boulder fell on its head, knocking it out. "Do I HAVE to do everything myself?" Torchwick recalled Krookodile and started chasing Ruby when a mountain of dirt suddenly came down and blocked Torchwick from going after them. Now Torchwick needed to find a way out or else he'd be buried in the cave.

Ruby and crew were running as fast as they could as the cave continued to come from tumbling down. They made it out to the entrance just as the ceiling came down and completely blocked the pathway. Now that they were outside, they all stopped to catch their breath.

"I never ran that much in my life!" said Jaune, collapsing to the floor in exhaustion.

* * *

 _Outside A-M Cave, 7:40am_

 _"Fox's Judgment to Ruby"_

"Ahem!" Ruby was suddenly greeted by Ranger Fox. "Care to explain what you were doing in that cave?"

"I was trying to save Tyrogue," said Ruby.

"Save him? He just caused this cave to collapse! It could be weeks before the cave is cleared enough for anyone to pass through."

"Tyrogue didn't cause this; I did. I'll take the blame for what happened here."

"You sure about that? Causing a collapse this big is grounds for a serious fine, not to mention a prohibition on your trainer license. On the other hand, you can hand over Tyrogue and admit he was the cause."

"Then go ahead and fine me," said Ruby, clutching the injured Tyrogue in her arms. Fox admired the way Ruby was standing up for this Pokémon that didn't even belong to her.

"You really care about that Tyrogue. In that case, I'm going to mark this down as an unrelated accident. Let's get him to a Pokémon Center right away."

"Thank you," said Ruby, relieved to see Fox have a change of heart.

* * *

 _Route 3 Pokémon Center, 7:43am_

 _"Heading to Marr_ ón City"

Ruby and Jaune spent the night at the Pokémon Center as everyone's Pokémon were recovering. By morning, Ruby and Jaune got up and were getting ready to head to Marrón City.

"You realize with A-M Cave out of commission, we're going to have to walk, right?" said Jaune.

"I don't mind the walk," said Ruby. "Besides, you can use the exercise yourself."

"I'm not that out of shape," muttered Jaune under his breath. Before they left, they were greeted by Fox.

"Heading off?" asked Fox.

"Yep," said Ruby. "So what will happen to Tyrogue?"

"I was going to help Tyrogue find a home, but the nurse told me as soon as he recovered, he ran away. Kind of sad really; I would have thought of he'd want to stay with you after how much you helped him."

"Guess that Tyrogue just likes being alone," said Ruby. "I just hope he doesn't cause any more trouble for other Pokémon."

Ruby and Jaune left the center as they waved their hands to Fox for their farewells and started on their path towards Marrón City. With the route being a regular plain with few grassy areas, it didn't look like they'd be stumbling into Pokémon any time soon.

* * *

 _Route 3 to Marrón City, 7:49am_

 _"Road to Marrón City"_

"Sorry that you couldn't get your Tyrogue Ruby," said Jaune.

"Easy come easy go," said Ruby. "They'll be plenty of other Pokémon to catch."

" _[I'm back!]"_

"Did you just hear that?" asked Jaune. Ruby and Jaune turned around to see Tyrogue standing behind them. Eevee walked up to Tyrogue.

 _"[Are you still trying to pick a fight?]"_ asked Eevee.

 _"[No,]"_ said Tyrogue. _"[I came to thank you and your human friends. You saved me from the collapse and showed me what I was doing was wrong. Before you leave, I wish for one more favor.]"_ Tyrogue pointed up to Ruby. _"[I want to fight your human partner's Pokémon and see if she's worthy of being my trainer!]"_

"I don't speak Pokémon, but it sounds like you want to fight me."

Tyrogue nodded, then got into position, ready to fight whoever Ruby would send out.

"All right then! Let's go Fletchinder!"

Ruby called out Fletchinder to battle Tyrogue. Tyrogue immediately tried to attack with a Mach Punch from his fist glowing silver, but Fletchinder dodged the attack and Pecked at Tyrogue. Tyrogue used Fake Out to flinch Fletchinder, then jumped up and Mach Punched Fletchinder in the face, knocking it to the ground. Tyrogue went to Tackle Fletchinder; Fletchinder shot a shelled orange fireball from Ember at Tyrogue to stop him. Fletchinder then got up and nailed Tyrogue with several Quick Attacks, then used another shelled orange fireball from Ember to knock Tyrogue down.

"Now's my chance!" said Ruby, throwing her Poké Ball to capture Tyrogue. Tyrogue went inside the ball and tried to fight out of it, but ultimately succumbed to it and officially became Ruby's Pokémon.

* * *

" **Congratulations! Tyrogue was caught!"**

"Welcome to the team Tyrogue!" said Ruby as she held up her newly acquired Pokémon. Despite losing the battle, the Tyrogue felt at peace; he finally got the trainer he wanted.

* * *

Ending: With Ruby performing her hidden talent and catching Tyrogue, Ruby and Jaune decided to go into Marrón City and get Ruby's second gym badge.

* * *

 _Inside A-M Cave, 7:53am_

 _"Post Scene: No Way Out"_

"Dig faster you stupid croc!" said Torchwick. Him and his Krookodile spent every second and minute trying to dig out of A-M Cave, and were still no closer to finding a way out.

"Stupid boss making me do this stupid mission because that stupid little red messed up my stupid plans," pouted Torchwick. He got so frustrated he picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could. The rock hit a Zubat hanging from the ceiling, causing it to start screeching. Suddenly, Torchwick could hear what sounded like hundreds of wings flapping at the same time. Torchwick looked up and saw he had awakened all of the Zubats, and all of them were now going after him.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" yelled Torchwick as he was tortured by the Zubats.


	8. Status Tactician: Velvet Scarlatina

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 08: The Status Tactician, Velvet Scarlatina

* * *

 _Route 3 to Marrón City, 7:55am_

" _Introduction to "Marrón City"_

After walking for a couple hours, Ruby and the gang were taking a break on their route to Marrón City. There were hardly any Pokémon for Ruby to battle, so the walk had been pretty boring. Ruby and Jaune's Pokémon were eating their treats or running around playing. Ruby was on her scroll getting information about Marrón City. The pictures of Marrón City showed trees standing nearly beside every building in the city. Tall grass and flowers were growing all across the sides of the roads, with small Pokémon scampering through. The place looked less like a city and more like a park. Ruby was looking up info about the city's gym.

"According to this, Marrón City's gym leader likes to use Grass type Pokémon," said Ruby.

"So it should be a cinch for you, right?" asked Jaune. "Your Fletchinder alone should be able to beat whatever Pokémon they use."

"Do you know what kind of Pokémon they use?"

"Not a clue."

"Really? You don't know anything about the gym leader there?"

"What makes you think I would know anything?"

"I just assumed gym leaders would get to know each other."

"They do, but..."

"You've never talked to another gym leader, have you?"

Jaune crawled up into a ball and moaned. So not only was Jaune unable to battle properly, he never interacted with his fellow gym leaders like a real gym leader would have.

"How come you never talk to any of them?" asked Ruby.

"Just think about it," said Jaune. "A kid who didn't earn his position and went on an incredible losing streak; trying to act like he's on the level of trainers who actually know what they're doing? Does that sound like someone you'd want to hang out with?"

"I see your point."

"I really hope I find this true calling of mine soon."

The group gathered their stuff and went back on the route to Marrón City. Jaune looked down and felt miserable after Ruby brought up how lousy of a trainer he was. Ruby patted Jaune on the back.

"Sorry I brought it up," said Ruby. "We'll find your calling eventually Jaune. I promise."

* * *

 _Marrón City, 7:59am_

 _"Welcome to Marrón City"_

After about another hour of walking, the group arrived at Marrón City, in which it is known as "the city that blooms." It was as beautiful as it looked on the scroll. Ruby and Jaune walked around and were amazed at how the buildings fit perfectly amongst the scenery. They went to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon, and then headed to the Marrón City gym. Unlike the one in Amarillo City, this one was much grander in size.

* * *

 _Marr_ _ón City Pokémon Gym, 8:01am_

 _"Introduction to Marrón City Gym"_

"Look at this place!" said Jaune. "This one looks like a mall compared to the one in Amarillo!"

"I didn't want to say anything," said Ruby. "This doesn't bother you at all?"

"Every city builds their gym to their own preferences. My dad kept things simple and to the point. I wonder what this place is like."

Ruby and Jaune entered the gym. The lobby was full of people with their Pokémon, mostly small children. Most of the Pokémon they were playing with were low level monsters.

"You think all these kids are here for a battle?" asked Ruby.

"They don't look like the battling type," remarked Jaune. "Maybe they're just here to watch the gym leader battle."

"Well then I'll give them a show worth watching."

* * *

 _Marrón City Desked Aisle, 8:02am_

 _"A Tall-yet-Strange Request"_

Ruby went up to the front desk and rang the bell for service. Out from the back came a man nearly seven feet tall and wearing light green armor, Ruby was in awe at the size and look of this man; his face alone looked like the face of someone who was ready to battle and destroy anyone who challenged him to a fight. Jaune's legs were starting to tremble at the sight of him, while Ruby was trying her best to not look intimidated. The man went up to the desk and looked down on Ruby.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"I uh...want to...bah...," stuttered Ruby.

"Excuse me?"

Ruby suddenly shook her head and pointed her finger up to the tall man. "I challenge you to a battle for my second badge!"

"You wish to battle for a badge?"

"That's right! Why, you think I'm scared of you? I'm not afraid of any trainer no matter how big and strong they look! Bring it on big boy!"

With Ruby trying to sound loud and tough, everyone in the lobby turned their attention to her. The tall man simply smiled.

"I admire your tenacity to battle, but if you're here for a badge, I'm not the gym leader."

"Wait, what?" asked Ruby, starting to sound embarrassed for her behavior.

"Velvet! You have a challenger waiting for you!"

* * *

 _Inside Marrón City Gym, 8:05am_

 _"Enter Velvet Scarlatina"_

Out from the back is came a woman just slightly taller than Ruby, wearing an apron and carrying a Bunnelby in her arms. She was also wearing some kind of hat that made her look like she had rabbit ears growing out of her head.

"Sorry about that," said Velvet. "These little ones get really antsy when they're hungry."

"I told you I could handle the Pokémon for you," said the tall man.

"I'm fine Yatsuhashi. So, which of you will be challenging for a badge today?"

* * *

 _8:06am_

 _"Enter Yatsuhashi Daichi + Final Scene"_

"That would be the fierce one in red," said Yatsuhashi, pointing to the girl whose face was now about as red as her outfit. Ruby snapped out of her embarrassment to shake Velvet's hand.

"I'm Ruby Rose."

"Nice to meet you too, Ruby. I'm Velvet. Do you mind waiting for a bit while I get the area ready?"

"Not a problem. By the way, I'm also the "Status Tactician."

Hearing and revealing Velvet's line as her moniker caused Ruby to gasp in awe.

"How'd you know that?"

"In other cases, I learned about the use of status moves since I studied years ago in Beacon Academy, and I therefore passed the test for using them."

"Wow. That's great."

"Don't worry. Follow me to the gym's stadium."

Ruby shook hands with Velvet as acceptance and smiled. Velvet did the same as she followed Ruby, Jaune, and Yatsuhashi inside the Marrón City Gym stadium.

* * *

Ending: Upon Ruby and Jaune going inside Marrón City, they went into the gym as they encountered the two new people from it: Yatsuhashi Daichi and Velvet Scarlatina. As Ruby gasped in awe from Velvet's revelation as Gym Leader, she vows to win against her and get her second gym badge.


	9. Present 05: Ruby vs Velvet

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 09: Present Day 05: Ruby vs. Velvet

* * *

 _Marrón City Gym Stadium, 8:07am_

 _"Sightseeing at Marrón City Gym"_

As Velvet followed Ruby, Jaune, and Yatsuhashi inside the gym's stadium, Jaune was amazed at the sight of the Marrón City gym. Much like Jaune's gym, there was a monitor to the side to keep track of the Pokémon's health and bleachers for fans. Unlike Jaune's gym, the area itself looked like a grassy plain one would find wild Pokémon in, and the bleachers were full of the children from the lobby cheering for Velvet. A bunch of Pokémon lined up in the front row, also cheering for Velvet. Jaune and Yatsuhashi stood towards the back of the stands to get a view of the entire area.

"Is this really the gym?" asked Jaune.

"For battles, yes," said Yatsuhashi. "Other times this place serves as a breeding center. Velvet is more than just a gym leader; she's an expert Pokémon breeder. She takes care of baby Pokémon and helps trainers in breeding their Pokémon. Trainers of all skills come to visit us, from children wanting to learn the basics to experts in trying to create the strongest fighters possible."

Once Ruby was done with her forms, she and Eevee came out from the challenger's side. Velvet came out from the leader's side, now dressed in her brown armor while still wearing the rabbit ears hat. Soonly, as Velvet came out, all the children and Pokémon started cheering for her.

"Because you have one badge, we will be using two Pokémon each," said Velvet. "Good luck Ruby."

"You can do it Miss Scarlatina!" shouted one of the kids.

"You're the best Miss Scarlatina!" shouted another.

* * *

 _Marrón City Gym: Grassed Stadium, 8:10am_

 _"Ruby vs. Velvet: Round 1"_

Background: The screen has light green lines (outer) with bright green in the middle along with green leaves scattered by the wind, and a pine green-colored background changes from the two colors with Velvet's avatar beside it.

" **You are challenged by Gym Leader Velvet!"**

* * *

Once the starting signal sounded, the trainers called out their first Pokémon. Velvet's first Pokémon was Petilil; Ruby's first Pokémon was Fletchinder. Knowing Velvet used Grass types, Ruby figured her best bet was to use Fletchinder for the entire battle.

"Ah, a Fire and Flying hybrid," remarked Velvet. "It's an excellent choice against Grass types."

"Hate to break it to you and your fans," said Ruby, "but this battle isn't going to last very long."

"It won't be that easy Ruby. Type advantage isn't the only way to win battles."

"Let's make this quick Fletchinder. Ember attack!"

Fletchinder started shooting small shelled orange fireballs at Petilil. Petilil ran around to avoid the flames, but with the grassy plain, quickly started to find herself surrounded by fire. Despite the danger it was in, Petilil and Velvet kept calm. Fletchinder flew down closer, ready to fire at Petilil from nearly point blank range.

"Fire away Fletchinder!" Fletchinder shot another shelled orange fireball of Ember at Petilil.

"Petilil, Stun Spore now!" Petilil shot a burst of yellow pollen at Fletchinder. The Ember smashed into Petilil and did serious damage to Petilil, while the pollen nearly covered Fletchinder's body. Fletchinder tried to fly away when it suddenly fell to the ground, barely able to move its wings.

"What's going on?" asked Jaune. "What happened to Fletchinder?"

"It's been paralyzed by the Stun Spore," said Yatsuhashi. "And in which does not affect against Grass-types, and neither are other powder-based and spore moves."

"A little paralysis isn't going to stop us!" said Ruby. "C'mon Flet, use Quick Attack!"

Fletchinder tried to get up and use the attack but could barely flap its wings. The Stun Spore was worse than Ruby realized. Fletchinder was immobilized a bit from its body surrounded with yellow sparks of electricity as being afflicted with paralysis.

"Petilil, Leech Seed," commanded Velvet. Petilil shot a green seed at the paralyzed Fletchinder, entangling it and causing its health to be drained by Petilil. The seed attached to Fletchinder and sprouted into vines that wrapped itself around Fletchinder. The seed drained Fletchinder's energy and transferred it to Petilil.

"Shake it off Fletchinder!" said Ruby. Fletchinder tried to remove the Leech Seed, but was impossible due to its limited mobility. The seed drained more energy from Fletchinder as Petilil was starting to recover from the damage done by Ember.

"Petilil, Magical Leaf." Petilil powered up its multicolored leaves and fired them at Fletchinder as if they were throwing knives that do not miss. Being a Grass move, it barely did any damage to Fletchinder, despite being extremely tough to Grass-type, but combined with the Leech Seed, Fletchinder was losing a lot of health.

"Fight back Fletchinder! Peck that little plant!"

Fletchinder recovered some feeling in its body and went to Peck at Petilil. The move did major damage to Petilil, nearly knocking it out if not for Leech Seed giving it the energy it needed to stay alive.

"Your Petilil may not be a pushover, but Fletchinder still has more strength than it does!"

"Petilil, time to use Toxic!" said Velvet. Petilil fired a glob of purple liquid from its head onto Fletchinder. Fletchinder began gagging, its body now badly poisoned. Ruby was getting worried that Fletchinder was going to fall.

"Hurry Fletchinder, use Quick Attack!" said Ruby. Fletchinder flapped its wings, leaving a silver streak from behind and charged at Petilil, but the poison took its toll and caused Fletchinder to stop as its body couldn't take the pain. Whatever energy Fletchinder had left was drained by Leech Seed, putting an end to Fletchinder's battle.

"No way!" said Jaune. "She beat Fletchinder!"

"Velvet's key to winning battles is to inflict status conditions on the opponent," explained Yatsuhashi. "By causing the opponent's Pokémon to suffer various ailments, it impairs their ability to fight at their fullest, if at all. People around here like to call her the "Status Tactician." She mastered it before since her days of proper battling in Beacon Academy."

"Oh, I get it. Status moves, that's it." Jaune took out his scroll and made notes about "status moves" to add into his primary tactics due to lacking of their use as a lesson from his past "Gym Leader" life.

Ruby sighed and called back Fletchinder. She underestimated what Velvet's Pokémon would be capable of and it cost her. Now she needed to think about whom to send out next.

"Do you need more time to think of your next Pokémon?" asked Velvet.

"I know exactly who I'm using," said Ruby, turning to Eevee. "All right Eevee, let's win that badge-"

Suddenly one of Ruby's Poké Balls opened up on its own. Out came Tyrogue, ready to start fighting.

"So Tyrogue will be your second choice?" said Velvet.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" said Ruby. "Tyrogue, I didn't call you out!"

" _[I have to battle at once!]"_ he shouted back. He really wanted to start fighting. Ruby didn't want to use Tyrogue, but considering she hadn't put any thought in her second choice, decided to let Tyrogue do what he wanted.

"If you really want to go, so be it." Before Ruby can give the first command, Tyrogue charged straight for Petilil. "Tyrogue, wait!"

"Petilil, fire your Stun Spore!" said Velvet. Petilil fired a yellow pollen of Stun Spore at Tyrogue and paralyzed Tyrogue much like she did Fletchinder. Tyrogue tried to fight through the paralysis and use his silver-covered fist from using a Mach Punch, but his body was so slow that Petilil was able to dodge. Petilil fired a green seed from Leech Seed and started to absorb Tyrogue's energy much like she did to Fletchinder. Ruby can only watch as Tyrogue's body was unable to move, taking the brunt of Petilil's attacks. Tyrogue was down before it can even lay a finger on Petilil, and just like that, Velvet was the victor.

"Your winner, Velvet Scarlatina!" declared Yatsuhashi. The children and Pokémon cheered for Velvet's victory while Ruby called back her Tyrogue and sighed. Ruby sat onto the floor with her "defeat pose" since she lost to Weiss in the previous chapter.

* * *

" **Ruby was out of usable Pokémon! Ruby whited out!"**

* * *

 _8:15am_

 _"Ruby's Second Defeat: Velvet Scarlatina"_

"Well, guess it's off to the Pokémon Center for me," said Ruby, turning around to leave.

"Actually Ruby," said Velvet, "we have a healing center right here. You can rest your Pokémon here, and while you wait, how would you like to be a part of my class today?"

"Class?"

"I'm not just a gym leader; I also teach trainers about raising Pokémon. I'd be more than happy to give you any pointers."

"Sure. I could definitely use some after that loss."

* * *

 _Marrón City Gym: Classroom Aisle, 8:18am_

 _"Lessons Learned"_

The children sat on the grassy plain next to their Pokémon, with Ruby and Jaune sitting towards the back. Velvet and Yatsuhashi stood in front of the class; next to Velvet was her signature Pokémon Lilligant.

"Okay class, before we begin our first lesson, I'd like to ask you a question. What factors do you believe makes a Pokémon strong?" The kids immediately tried to raise their hand, while Jaune was waving like mad hoping to get picked.

"Settle down Jaune," said Ruby.

"Why don't we ask our new students what they think?" said Velvet, pointing towards Ruby and Jaune.

"Strong Pokémon need powerful moves!" said Jaune.

"Good moves do help, but there's more to it than that."

"Well, you also need to train with them a lot."

"Training is important as well, but you're only seeing things through a battling perspective. Many trainers tend to overlook one key factor that makes your Pokémon strong. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

"I believe I know," said Ruby. "It's happiness."

"Bingo," said Velvet. "Your Pokémon's happiness is an important factor when raising them. A high level Pokémon with no love or respect for their trainer will always be weaker than a Pokémon that does."

"But how does being happy make them stronger?" one kid asked.

"Studies have shown that Pokémon who have a strong bond for their trainer are more likely to land critical hits and survive intense attacks that would otherwise knock them out."

 _"I wonder if that's why Tyrogue is still weak,"_ thought Ruby. Tyrogue had to have put himself in dozens, if not hundreds of battles, and yet no matter how intense Tyrogue trained himself, he never seemed to actually improve.

"Today, we're going to learn to bond with our Pokémon with an exercise I like to use with my Pokémon called face matching. Watch me and Lilligant."

Velvet sat in front of Lilligant and made the same blank face Lilligant made. Lilligant tilted its head to the right, so Velvet tilted hers to the left. Lilligant tilted the other way as Velvet followed. Lilligant made a happy face, so Velvet did the same. Lilligant jumped up and down in joy of Velvet mimicking her.

"All right everyone; start making faces with your Pokémon."

The children turned to their Pokémon and started mimicking their faces. Velvet walked around to observe how everyone was doing. Jaune was trying to practice with his Dunsparce, but Dunsparce kept giving off the same dull face; it was hard to tell how exactly Dunsparce was feeling. Ruby was making faces with Eevee, and even copied Eevee's Baby-Doll Eyes look. Eevee chuckled at Ruby's mimicking.

"You and Eevee get along really well," said Velvet. "She must like you a lot."

"It hasn't always been like that," said Ruby. "But I've gotten better."

"I can tell you're a nice trainer Ruby; that's why it surprised me to see that Tyrogue seem like it hated you."

"Well, to make a long story short, I captured him after his last trainer decided to get rid of him."

"I see. How long have you had this Tyrogue?"

"A few hours at most."

"Perhaps instead of doing these exercises with Eevee, we should do them with Tyrogue. I'll have the nurse bring him out for you."

"Are you sure about that? He might not...I mean, what if he just goes off again?"

"Tyrogue's behavior is not going to improve simply on its own. You should bond with him the same way you bond with Eevee. Trust me, I've dealt with misbehaved Pokémon before."

While Velvet and Ruby waited for Tyrogue, Yatsuhashi was showing some of the children and Jaune the various tools he used when training Pokémon at the center.

"This is called a Macho Brace," said Yatsuhashi. "This doubles the effort values a Pokémon gains in battle."

* * *

" **Jaune received a Macho Brace from Yatsuhashi."**

* * *

"What's an effort value?" asked Jaune.

"Effort values are special enhancements a Pokémon gains from battle depending on who they fight. Expert trainers search for Pokémon that give off certain values in order to buff their Pokémon accordingly."

"Um...I don't get it."

"I get it!" said one of the kids. "If I wanted to improve my Pokémon's attacks, I'd find a Pokémon that gives off a specific effort value!"

"Precisely," said Yatsuhashi. "Now the usual way of fighting can take a long time, so experts usually use tools such as these to aid the process."

"Can we use them?" asked one of the kids.

"Sorry, but we reserve these tools for the more experienced trainers to use. Speaking of, I need to check on some of the Pokémon here."

As Jaune and the children followed Yatsuhashi around, a nurse arrived with Ruby's Tyrogue. Ruby called out her Tyrogue and sure enough, Tyrogue had a mean look on his face.

"Hey Tyrogue," said Ruby. "You and I are going to do some bonding exercises. Won't that be fun?"

Tyrogue responded by turning his back to Ruby, folded his arms, and sat down. Tyrogue was not in the mood to be doing anything after his humiliating loss in the gym battle.

"C'mon Tyrogue, it'll be fun!"

Ruby tried to get in front of Tyrogue, but Tyrogue just turned around, not wanting to look at Ruby.

"Now Tyrogue," said Velvet, "I know you're upset about losing, but we're here to help. I think the reason you lost isn't because you're weak, but because you don't get along with Ruby."

The Tyrogue looked up to Velvet, slightly interested in what she had to say.

"I think if you and Ruby bonded the way she bonded with Eevee, you can become a great fighter in no time. So what do you say?"

"Hmph," muttered Tyrogue, not interested in doing what Velvet wanted. Ruby was starting to lose it with Tyrogue.

"Fine, be that way you little brat," said Ruby.

"Now Ruby!" replied Velvet. Ruby turned around and sat in the same way Tyrogue was sitting and made the same angry face.

"Grr, I'm Tyrogue!" said Ruby in a mocking voice. "I just want to punch everything until I get strong and throw a fit when I don't get things my way!"

Ruby's mocking of Tyrogue caught his attention. He turned around to see Ruby trying to copy him. As Ruby kept ranting, Tyrogue got up and stood in front of Ruby. Velvet and Eevee were worried about what Tyrogue was going to do. Tyrogue suddenly crossed his eyes and pretended he threw a ball.

" _[Alright, alright! You're stupid!]"_ shouted Tyrogue, then he smacked his forehead a couple of times.

"What's that about?" asked Ruby.

"Oh dear," said Velvet. "I...I think he's calling you stupid."

" _[Yes!]"_ confirmed Tyrogue.

"So you think I'm stupid huh?" said Ruby, making an angry face at Tyrogue. Tyrogue made the same angry face at Ruby. Ruby stuck her tongue her out, causing Tyrogue to do the same. Ruby and Tyrogue kept making mean faces at each other, not realizing they were inadvertently doing the mimicking exercise.

 _"Well, at least they're bonding...somewhat,"_ thought Velvet.

While Ruby and Tyrogue were bonding in their own weird way, Jaune was watching Yatsuhashi feed the Pokémon that were under his care. The children went off to play with Velvet's Lilligant.

* * *

 _Marrón City Gym: Breeding Aisle, 8:28am_

 _"Basics of Pokémon Breeding + Egg Discovery"_

"So Yatsuhashi, what's it like being a Pokémon breeder?" asked Jaune.

"It's a one-of-a-kind experience," said Yatsuhashi. "I get to look after all different kinds of Pokémon, and raise them to become ready for battle and life in general."

"Do you have to be an expert in battling to be a good breeder?"

"It helps to know how to battle properly, but overall it's more about raising them than teaching them how to fight. Why do you ask?"

"I'm not a very good battler, but I do love Pokémon. I want to become a Pokémon breeder!"

"Are you sure? Becoming a breeder requires a lot of dedication and patience. This isn't something Velvet and I learned to do overnight; it's taken us years to hone our breeding skills to where they are today."

"I'll do whatever it takes! I'll learn everything you need to teach me!"

"For starters, how many Pokémon have you raised in your lifetime?"

"I've got Raticate and Dunsparce."

"...is that it?"

"Well I had a few more Pokémon in the past, but I had to let them go. They uh...didn't like me so much."

"Jaune, I don't want to discourage you, but it doesn't sound like you're anywhere close to ready to learning Pokémon breeding."

"Please, just give me a chance! This could be my purpose in life!"

Jaune got on his knees and begged. Yatsuhashi thought about what to do, and then came up with an idea.

"If you really think you have what it takes to become a breeder, we can run a test."

"What kind of test?"

Yatsuhashi took out his scroll and gave Velvet a call.

"What's up Yatsuhashi?" asked Velvet.

"Velvet, do we still have that egg that was left here a few days ago?"

"I believe so. Check the nest."

Yatsuhashi lead Jaune to a roped off corner of the gym. The corner had trees and shrubs nearly covering the entire corner. In the middle of the shrubbery was a nest containing a Pokémon egg laying on its side.

"What's with the egg?" asked Jaune.

"Sometimes we keep eggs left behind by trainers when they want us to breed their Pokémon," explained Yatsuhashi.

"What kind of Pokémon is inside?"

"We're not quite sure. Whatever is inside, it'll be up to you to raise it into a strong Pokémon." Yatsuhashi carefully picked up the egg and handed it to Jaune.

"So uh, how exactly do I hatch it?"

"Just keep it on you and the egg will eventually hatch on its own. If you can properly raise whatever hatches, then you'll be starting your first step into becoming a Pokémon breeder."

"I won't let you down!" said Jaune, trying to salute with one arm, causing the egg to fall out of his grip. Jaune quickly realized his mistake and quickly caught the egg before it dropped to the ground.

"I suggest placing it in your backpack to protect it," said Yatsuhashi.

"Good advice."

* * *

 _Marrón City Gym: Classroom Aisle, 8:33am_

 _"Final Scene of Lessons Learned + Velvet's Rematch Preparation"_

With the day about to come to an end, Velvet made the announcement that today's class was now over.

"All right children, that will be all for today," said Velvet. "Remember that a happy Pokémon is a strong Pokémon."

"Can we see another battle?" asked one of the kids. All the kids were now asking to see Velvet battle again.

"Sorry, but I believe Miss Rose would like to wait for her Pokémon to recover before our rematch."

"Actually," said Ruby, "I think I'm ready for a rematch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, and I think I have what it takes to win this time."

"Well then children, how many of you would like to see us battle one more time?"

All the children cheered; happy they would get to see their teacher show off her Pokémon again.

"By the way, I'll have to approve the rematch request in Pokémon League Conduct." Velvet took out her scroll and checked in the "Pokémon League Rules and Regulations" app, only to read the entire list about rematch. Velvet accepted the request and using her signature from the virtual certificate as approval.

* * *

 _Back to "Marrón City Gym: Grassed Stadium," 8:36am_

 _"Ruby vs. Velvet: Round 2 - Rematch"_

Once the preparations were finished, Velvet and Ruby returned to their previous positions.

The background from the previous scene of this story is still the same as its intro.

" **You are challenged by Gym Leader Velvet!"**

* * *

"The rules will remain the same," said Velvet. "Each of us will use two Pokémon each. Good luck Ruby."

Velvet called out her Petilil as expected. Ruby was about to call out her first Pokémon when Tyrogue suddenly came out instead.

"Not again," sighed Ruby. "Tyrogue, return!"

"Tyrogue!" shouted Tyrogue, not wanting to come back to Ruby.

"Can I have a minute?"

"Of course," said Velvet. Ruby knelt down to Tyrogue and held him by the shoulders.

"Listen Tyrogue, I know you really want to fight to prove yourself, but this isn't the right time. It's important I win this badge, and I have to win it using the right Pokémon. You're just not the Pokémon I need right now. Please Tyrogue, come back and let the others do the fighting."

Tyrogue looked upset that Ruby wasn't going to let him fight, but nodded in response, deciding to put his faith in Ruby's decision. _"[Fine.]"_

"Thank you Tyrogue," said Ruby, calling Tyrogue back into his ball. Velvet smiled at seeing Tyrogue and Ruby's bond growing stronger. "Now, without further interruption, my first Pokémon will be Eevee!"

Eevee ran up from behind Ruby and entered the battlefield.

"Changing up your strategy I see," said Velvet. "Let's hope it pays off."

"Eevee, Swift attack!" Eevee summoned her yellow energy stars and sent them at Petilil, dealing some minor damage.

"Petilil, Stun Spore!" Petilil shot yellow spores from her head at Eevee.

"Get back Eevee!" Eevee started backing away to avoid getting hit by the yellow pollen from Stun Spore. Eevee then used Swift again, dealing more damage to Petilil.

 _"She's keeping her Pokémon at a distance to avoid getting hit by my status attacks,"_ thought Velvet. _"She's a very quick learner. I'll have to damage her Eevee first."_

Velvet ordered her Petilil to use Magical Leaf, summoning multicolored leaves and striking them at Eevee for some minor damage. Ruby continued to play it safe and kept having Eevee use Swift; Petilil continued to use Magical Leaf. Both Pokémon were dealing the same amount of damage until one of the leaves cut through Eevee's leg, severely hurting her.

"Now Petilil, run up and paralyze her!" said Velvet. Petilil ran as fast as it could to reach Eevee and use its yellow pollen from Stun Spore.

"Run away, Eevee!" said Ruby. Eevee tried running but the damage to her leg reduced her speed, allowing Petilil to get in close enough and spray Eevee with Stun Spore. Eevee was now inflicted with paralysis, leaving her body surrounded with yellow sparks of electricity.

"C'mon Eevee! Fight through the paralysis!"

"All right Petilil, now use Leech Seed!" Petilil bent its head and fired a capsuled green seed from Leech Seed. Eevee rolled out of the way and avoided the attack.

"Eevee, Quick Attack!" Eevee ran quickly, leaving a silver streak from behind, and struck Petilil head on, causing Petilil to fall back. Velvet was surprised to see Eevee able to keep going even after being paralyzed. "Good work Eevee! Keep using Quick Attack!"

"Petilil, Toxic attack!" Petilil tried to hit Eevee with a purple glob from Toxic, but Eevee was moving too quickly to be hit. Petilil was bordering on getting knocked out.

"Now Eevee, finish it with Swift!" Eevee distanced herself from Petilil and fired her Swift attack. The yellow energy stars struck Petilil and took out what little health she had left. The children were surprised to see Petilil get knocked out by a Pokémon that was supposed to be paralyzed.

"Way to go Eevee!" cheered Ruby. Eevee cheered at Ruby right back. Velvet couldn't help but smile at seeing Ruby and Eevee acting so happy.

"You're a smart trainer Ruby. You have quite the ability to adapt to a situation quickly."

"No disrespect, but maybe you should give up now."

"We're not done yet. Beating my Petilil was one thing; let us see how well you handle my top Pokémon."

Velvet called back her Petilil and brought out her Lilligant. The children were getting excited at being able to see Velvet's signature Pokémon in action.

"Lilligant, start things off with Sunny Day!" Lilligant leaned her flower towards the air and fired a ball of orange energy. The energy went up to the ceiling and gave off a bright light that illuminated the gym, almost as if they were now outside in the middle of the day. The effect from Lilligant's Sunny Day move induced a very sweaty effect as its emphasis.

* * *

" **The sunlight turned harsh!"**

* * *

"Nice special effects," said Ruby, "but it isn't going to help you! Eevee, Quick Attack!"

Eevee charged at Lilligant, but Lilligant quickly moved to the side before she can be hit by Eevee. Eevee tried to turn around and attack again, but Lilligant was still able to easily dodge Eevee. Lilligant was moving lightning-fast for a Pokémon that didn't look like the speedy type. Eevee started to sweat during times of harsh sunlight.

" _[I'm sweating!]"_ moaned Eevee, being weakened from a very harsh effect by Lilligant's Sunny Day.

" _[Am I too fast for ya?]"_ said Liligant, feeling her body lightning-fast to harsh sunlight. _"[I can easily move quicker than usual 'cause you did not manage to survive the harshness of sunlight.]"_

"How is that Lilligant so fast?" asked Ruby.

"Simple," said Velvet. "My Lilligant has a special ability that makes it go faster in bright sunlight. It, in which, is now called "Chlorophyll." Now Lilligant, hit Eevee with Toxic!"

Lilligant quickly ran up to Eevee and fired its poisonous goo. Eevee was too slow and got hit, now suffering from poison.

"Eevee, Sand Attack!" Eevee tried to kick sand at Lilligant but was useless; Lilligant was already on the other side of the gym.

"Lilligant, finish it with Solar Beam!" Lilligant started gathering goldenly green energy to launch her Solar Beam. With Sunny Day in effect, it wouldn't take long for Lilligant to use her attack. With Ruby running out of options, she decided to try delaying the attack.

"Eevee, use your Baby-Doll Eyes!" Eevee stared at Lilligant with tears in eyes in an attempt to make Lilligant lower her guard.

"Sorry Ruby, but that won't work on Lilligant! Fire away!" Lilligant lowered her head and fired a powerful green energy beam at Eevee. Eevee took the full brunt of the attack and started rolling all the way across the gym. Ruby bent down and caught Eevee to stop her. Jaune ran down to check on Eevee.

"Eevee, are you okay?" Eevee slightly opened her eyes and smiled before fainting. Ruby held Eevee close to her chest and whispered into her ear. "You fought great out there. I promise I won't let you down."

" _[I'm okay,]"_ said Eevee, encouraging Ruby. _"[Please, take me to a center until I'm in fully good condition.]"_

"Is Eevee all right?" asked Jaune.

"She'll be fine. Take her to the healing center." Jaune took Eevee and ran to the gym's healing center as fast as he could.

"It all comes down to this Ruby," said Velvet. "Choose your next Pokémon wisely."

"I already know who to choose," said Ruby, reaching for her second Pokémon on her belt. "Go Beedrill!"

Ruby threw her Poké Ball and called out her Beedrill. Beedrill flew a few feet in the air and set its sights on Lilligant.

 _"Ruby is wise in using Beedrill,"_ thought Yatsuhashi. _"Since Beedrill is a Poison type, it can't be poisoned itself, making Toxic useless."_

"Another dual type advantage," said Velvet. "Then again, your last type advantage didn't work out so well since Fletchinder."

"I didn't choose Beedrill for its type," said Ruby. "You're not the only one that can use status effects to their advantage! This time… Mega Evolve, Beedrill!"

Ruby pressed the button from her Mega Bangle, instigating her Beedrill's Mega Evolution.

* * *

" **Beedrill's Beedrillite is reacting to Ruby's Mega Bangle!"**

* * *

As Beedrill was about to Mega Evolve from Ruby instigating her hidden talent, a green-yellow and a purple aura enveloped into Beedrill the same time in the previous battle encountered by against Torchwick. The children gasped in awe as Beedrill Mega Evolved into its ultimate form.

"It's Mega Beedrill!" shouted the children in awe.

"A Mega Pokémon with the same skills as my Lilligant," remarked Velvet. "You're right, but I am the one who does it best, and I'll prove it that I can beat a Mega Pokémon! Lilligant, Stun Spore!"

"Beedrill, blind her with Flash!"

Lilligant quickly ran to where Beedrill was floating about and sprayed yellow pollen at Beedrill; Beedrill looked down on Lilligant and emitting a bright Flash from its eyes, producing a very brightly white flash that blinded Lilligant. Beedrill's body was paralyzed from the Stun Spore and had its body surrounded with yellow sparks of electricity while Lilligant's eyes were hurt by the light, temporarily disorienting her eyesight. Meanwhile, the energy ball emitting the bright sunlight had started to fade.

* * *

" **The sunlight faded."**

* * *

"Beedrill, keep using Flash at Lilligant!" commanded Ruby.

"Lilligant, Sunny Day!" commanded Velvet.

Lilligant used her Sunny Day again by summoning an orange-yellow ball of energy while Beedrill kept emitting brightly white flashes at Lilligant. Sunny Day was back in full power, but Lilligant had suffered serious visual impairment from the flashes.

* * *

" **The sunlight turned harsh!"**

* * *

"Your Solar Beam won't do you any good with a blinded Pokémon!"

"A blinded Pokémon can still hit better than an immobile one! Lilligant, attack Beedrill with your Solar Beam!"

Lilligant quickly powered up and fired a green energy beam from Solar Beam at Beedrill. Beedrill moving slowly would have made it an easy target, but with Lilligant barely able to see, it was easily missing Beedrill.

"Phase one is complete," said Ruby. "Time for phase two! Poison that Lilligant with your Poison Sting!"

"Keep firing Solar Beam, Lilligant!" shouted Velvet. Beedrill flew close and struck Lilligant with a purple stinger fired from one of its drilled arms with Poison sting, then flew away before Lilligant can hit it with its Solar Beam. The children were getting excited at seeing the back and forth battle, and were cheering for Lilligant to finally land an attack on Beedrill.

Beedrill was about to hit another Poison Sting when suddenly it stopped flapping its wings and landed on the ground, causing yellow sparks of electricity to disrupt its bodied movements. The paralysis was really starting to take its toll.

"Now Lilligant! Juggle Beedrill into the air with Grass Knot and fire it with Solar Beam!" Lilligant, being disoriented from her eyesight, ran onto Beedrill, despite being blind, grabbed it down, and used its eyes glowed bright green to summon a vined green tentacle as it lashed onto Mega Beedrill from its weight, and albeit Lilligant closed her eyes as she regained her eyesight at a moderate time, and although the vined tentacle bounced down to Mega Beedrill, temporarily dealing little damage despite Beedrill being extremely tough to Grass-types and sending it flying. As Mega Beedrill was sent flying by a vined tentacle from Lilligant's Grass Knot attack, Lilligant bent down and fired a green energy beam onto Beedrill at will using Solar Beam, finally landing a critical hit. The attack wasn't as powerful thanks to Mega Beedrill's type resistance, but still did significant damage to Mega Beedrill. One more successful attack and Ruby was going to lose again. All the children and Pokémon were now standing up and calling for Velvet to end the match. Ruby grinded her teeth and was hoping for something to happen to Lilligant. Mega Beedrill was about to lose its movement as it stood up due to paralysis.

"Lilligant, finish it off with another Solar Beam!" commanded Velvet. Lilligant was gathering the energy needed for her attack when she suddenly began coughing and wheezing, losing her focus. Lilligant had been poisoned by Beedrill's last attack. It was the break Ruby needed.

" _[I can't move a thing,]"_ coughed Lilligant as she was afflicted by poison from Mega Beedrill's Poison Sting. _"[Must… finish… the… match…]"_

"This is our chance Beedrill!" said Ruby, with a lightbulb shining brightly on top of her head as her Mega Beedrill gained a new move. "Fell Stinger attack now!"

" _[On it!]"_ buzzed Mega Beedrill, gaining a new move as its drilled limbs and stinger are ready for action to attack. _"[Commencing Fell Stinger!]"_

Beedrill slowly got up and flew at Lilligant; Velvet was praying that Lilligant would fight through the poisoning and use her Solar Beam.

"C'mon Lilligant, fight it!" shouted Velvet. "Fight it!"

Lilligant tried to gather the strength to use Solar Beam, but it was too late. Mega Beedrill approached Lilligant and struck its needled limbs surrounding with green-yellow energy at her, performing a 3-way attack from Fell Stinger. Mega Beedrill lanced Lilligant with its drilled arms, stunning her, and before with its needled stinger, drilling her as it if were jabbing her. Mega Beedrill then hammered Lilligant's head with one of its drilled arms, severely damaging her head. As the two attack sequences from Fell Stinger connect, Mega Beedrill latched Lilligant with one of its needled legs, damaging her from the chest in the stinger at an even rate. Mega Beedrill knocked the Lilligant as if she were fainting due to its Fell Stinger attack. The children held their breath as Lilligant tried to get up, but the poisoning did her in and caused her to faint. The match was over, and it caused Mega Beedrill to sharply raise its Attack stat. Velvet heroically knelt while crouching with one arm from behind as support to the ground as her "defeat pose."

"Lilligant has fainted," announced Yatsuhashi. "Your winner is Ruby Rose!"

* * *

 _8:36am_

 _"Ruby's Second Victory against Velvet"_

" **Ruby defeated Gym Leader Velvet!**

"Yes!" shouted Ruby. "I win another badge! Pokémon League here I come!"

Ruby kept jumping and cheering for herself until she realized the children and Pokémon watching were upset about Velvet losing. Now Ruby was starting to feel guilty about gloating. Velvet recalled her Lilligant and turned to her students.

"Now children," said Velvet, "there's no reason to be upset. Even the best of trainers will lose a battle."

"Couldn't you use some of your stronger Pokémon?" asked one of the children.

"Only against the proper trainers, and as gym leader, I am obligated to use Pokémon that matches a trainer's skill based on their badges earned. Now I want everyone to give Ruby a round of applause for putting on an amazing battle." The kids stood up and clapped for Ruby. Velvet went over to Ruby and shook her hand. "That was a remarkable battle Ruby. You have shown exceptional skills in both battling and bonding with your Pokémon. It is with honor that I award you the Lagos badge."

* * *

" **Ruby received the Lagos Badge from Velvet."**

* * *

Velvet pulled out the Lagos badge, which resembled a brown rabbit's head, with ears similar to Velvet's hat. Ruby pinned the badge right next to her Crocea badge.

"You know, this badge reminds me," said Ruby. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What's with the rabbit ears?"

"Oh, you mean these?" Velvet pulled down one of the rabbit ears from her hat. "The kids and the Pokémon get a kick out of me wearing them, so I wear them nearly all the time. It's essentially become my look."

"Maybe I should get a pair of animal ears."

"I think you look cute enough as is. Now before you go, I'd also like to reward you with this." Velvet pulled out a technical machine and handed it to Ruby, a purple disc with a pink shine.

* * *

 _8:39am_

 _"Ruby receives Velvet's TMs: Toxic and Grass Knot"_

" **Ruby received TM06 Toxic from Velvet."**

* * *

"This is a TM that contains the move Toxic, in which is known as "TM06." This move can be learned by nearly any Pokémon; I think you'll find it very useful. It can also badly poison the target even in durations of endurance. The more turns last, the more the poison damage is increased as the match goes on. And by the way, Toxic never misses if used by a Poison-type Pokémon such as Beedrill against a Pokémon doing a move with a semi-invulnerable turn like Dive."

"Thank you Velvet. I'll be sure to put it to good use."

"One more thing: before you go, I'd like you to have my TM for the class earlier, thanks to you and Tyrogue." Velved pulled out her another technical machine, a green disc.

"Wow." Ruby gasped in awe as she received another Technical Machine from Velvet.

* * *

" **Ruby received TM86 Grass Knot from Velvet."**

* * *

"TM86 contains Grass Knot," explained Velvet. "It is a Grass-type special attack that has the same characteristics of Low Kick. Use it against heavier foes. The heavier they are, the harder they take damage."

"Thanks, Velvet," said Ruby. "I know you have got what it takes to be a Gym Leader and also a Pokémon Breeder at the same time."

"Thanks. I'd like you to register from one of our scrolls okay?" Velvet registered Ruby and Jaune in her scroll's PokéNav Plus app. "Here we go."

* * *

" **Velvet was registered in Ruby's PokéNav Plus app from her scroll."**

* * *

 _Trainer: Status Tactician/Leader Velvet Scarlatina_

 _Location: Marrón City_

 _Strategy: I adapt in handicapping from status moves._

 _Favorite Pokémon: I adapt Grass-types for support._

 _Trainer Message: I always either breed Pokémon or battle at a different time._

* * *

"Thanks, Velvet," said Ruby. "But we have plans to go into our next adventure right now."

"I have no doubt you will. Take care."

Velvet shook hands with Ruby one last time before parting their ways.

* * *

 _Outside Marrón City, 8:48am_

" _Inside Pokémon Center"_

" _Preparation for Ruby and Jaune's Next Destination"_

After spending the day at the city's Pokémon Center, Ruby and Jaune were getting ready to leave for their next destination. As Ruby was packing up her things, she kept looking down at the two badges on her shoulder strap and smiled.

"Two down and six to go," said Ruby. "Won't be long until we reach the Pokémon League, right Eevee?"

" _[Yes!]"_ chirped Eevee. Meanwhile, Jaune was looking over the egg he received from Yatsuhashi.

"I wonder what's going to hatch from this egg," said Jaune. "Maybe it'll be some legendary Pokémon!" Jaune imagined the egg hatching and out coming a legendary force that would make him a powerful trainer.

"I don't know Jaune; are you really ready to handle raising some super-powerful legendary?" Jaune suddenly imagined that legendary force attacking him for being such a weak trainer.

"On second thought, maybe it's just a baby bird of sorts."

Ruby, Eevee, and Jaune left the center and headed out for the next city. As they were walking, the egg in Jaune's bag began to slightly move around. It seems whatever was inside; it wouldn't be long before it hatched.

* * *

Ending: From earlier, Ruby discovered her hidden talent: instigation of "Mega Evolution" for the first time since her encounter with Torchwick and then a gym battle with Velvet. With Ruby winning against Velvet and receiving Lagos Badge from her second gym battle, Ruby and Jaune decided to go next for their adventure.


	10. Velvet Scarlatina (Part 1)

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 10: Velvet Scarlatina (Part 1)

* * *

 _Inside Marrón City Gym, 8:48am_

 _"A Letter to Velvet"_

From earlier, as the children became upset for Velvet's loss and stood up before clapping for Ruby about her another victory, Velvet prepared everything she had for all needs, especially breeding Pokémon.

"Velvet, there's a letter underneath the door," said Yatsuhashi. "You may now get it before reading."

"Okay," said Velvet, going to the gym's door having a letter underneath it. Velvet read the letter underneath the door.

* * *

 _Dear Velvet Scarlatina,_

 _Since you applied as both Pokémon Breeder and Gym Leader as your occupations, you'll now be given a yellow cape designed with your Gym Badge's symbol and your respective type as a "Marchioness" for the Chateau section of Pokémon League Association of Remnant. You did well in your gym battle against Ruby Rose, both for the first one involving your victory and second for involving your defeat as rematch. Since you taught Ruby some good things, we entrusted you with a "Venusaurite Kit," a box contained with a Poké Ball with your type's color on top in which contained a Starter Pokémon Bulbasaur, and also a Venusaurite for Mega Evolving your Venusaur. Take good care of Bulbasaur, and he now is yours. Make sure you have Bulbasaur evolved at your own needs without risk as you have become as a "Marchioness." The next box will be a "Sceptilite Kit," a box kitted with the same Poké Ball with its design that is the same from a "Venusaurite Kit" containing Treecko and also comes with a Sceptilite, in which will be launched for next week. Perhaps a Grass-type specialist like you will also have two Grass-type Pokémon will be at your disposal for the upcoming Chateau event, and save for "Abomasite Kit," in which Mega Abomasnow is also part Ice-type. We apologize for the misfitting of your respective type, and thank you for your perseverance and guidance._

 _From Pokémon League Association of Remnant_

* * *

Reading the whole message has fed into Velvet's mind in order to become a Marchioness from becoming "Gym Leader" and "Pokémon Breeder" as her main occupations.

* * *

 _8:53am_

 _"Velvet's Delivery: Venusaurite Kit"_

Velvet picked up her box and opened a "Venusaurite Kit," a kitted box contained with a Poké Ball with her type's color on top in which contained a Starter Pokémon Bulbasaur, and along its Mega Stone is a "Venusaurite," a mysterious stone designed to Mega Evolve Venusaur into its Mega Form. Velvet put the kitted box she picked in the table, white Yatsuhashi called her for another box.

"Velvet, here's another box," said Yatsuhashi. "It's a cape for your "Marchioness" status."

"Thanks, Yatsuhashi," said Velvet, receiving another box and opened it.

The content of inside the box is a yellow cape designed with her badge's symbol and respective type.

"You may now keep it in a safe place, Velvet. You can also wear it in the Chateau section of "Pokémon League Association of Remnant" for your "Marchioness" status."

"Thanks. I'll be keeping it in a more secure place to keep it so I will not lose it from ineligibility." Velvet kept her yellow cape in a more secure place to avoid loss of her ineligibility.

"Perhaps you should train Bulbasaur right?"

"Yes. But I'll do my best as I can to train him."

* * *

 _Inside Marrón City Gym: Grassed Stadium, 8:56am_

 _"Velvet's Introduction: Her Bulbasaur"_

Velvet sent out her Poké Ball and popped out a small green Pokémon named Bulbasaur, a starter Pokémon with a green body and bulb from its back.

Velvet smiled to her Pokémon, and as does Bulbasaur, and the two, including Yatsuhashi, enjoyed meeting the kids. The kids made Velvet introduce her Pokémon: Bulbasaur. The kids cheered for Velvet and Bulbasaur.

"This is Bulbasaur, a starter Pokémon from the Venusaurite Kit I received earlier," said Velvet. "And it is also a Grass- and Poison-type Pokémon. I received a Venusaurite from a kitted box earlier, too."

Hearing Velvet's words and showing her Mega Stone has fed the children inside the gym into their minds, gasping in awe.

"A Venusaurite?" said one of the children. "That will be cool! It's a Mega Stone!"

"It allows Venusaur to initiate Mega Evolution!"

"Yes, and it can be held by only Venusaur; but before I have to train and evolve my Bulbasaur first for the qualifications from the Pokémon League Association of Remnant, thus including my "Marchioness" status. In mean times, Mega Stones can neither be stolen nor knocked off from their respective Pokémon."

"We know that you have the guts and will to be a "Marchioness" in the Pokémon League!" shouted another. "And you're right about the Mega Stone, too."

"We know you can do it!"

"And by the way, I'll be training hard with my Bulbasaur for today, along with my Grass-type Pokémon coming soon for my "Marchioness" status."

"Right it is," said Yatsuhashi. "I'll take care of the kids while you are training outside."

"I agree with you, Yatsuhashi. Perhaps I'll go outside and train my Bulbasaur and evolve into Ivysaur before Venusaur for my Marchioness status, as of commemoration of the Chateau Section of Pokémon League Association of Remnant."

Velvet took out her Poké Ball and popped out her signature Pokémon, Lilligant, to assist Yatsuhashi and take care of the kids as she went outside to the gym's door in order to train her Bulbasaur.

* * *

 _Outside of Marrón City: Park 9:01am_

 _"Velvet's Training"_

Outside of Marrón City, with wind blowing more serenely with leaves, Velvet stood up as she began her training with her Bulbasaur with new moves. She used the Pokémon League AVRT app from her scroll to test her Bulbasaur's new moves, including those combined themselves as advanced techniques. The area becomes surrounded with chrome green walls after her registration.

"Welcome to Pokémon League Augmented Virtual Reality Training," said the voice from Velvet's scroll. "Please register by entering your name, occupation, and other info."

As Velvet glanced at her scroll, she typed both her first name and surname from the registration screen, and along with her occupation and other info.

* * *

" _Registration of Pokémon League Augmented Virtual Reality Training (approved by Pokémon League Association of Remnant)," 9:04am_

 _Name: Velvet Scarlatina_

 _Occupation: Pokémon Breeder, Gym Leader_

 _If "Gym Leader/Elite Four" is your occupation, state your type specialty: Grass-Type_

 _Hometown: Marrón City_

 _Reason: To train and evolve Bulbasaur for the promotion of "Marchioness" status._

* * *

 _"Pokémon League AVRT Normal Category: Velvet Scarlatina – Initiation," 9:03am_

"Registration complete," said the voice in Velvet's scroll. "Initiate Augmented Virtual Reality Training."

As the voice in Velvet's scroll finished its line, chromed green walls surround the area, enabling Velvet's AVRT to initiate training with her Bulbasaur.

" _I can do this,"_ thought Velvet. _"I must pass my every test from Augmented Virtual Reality Training without making any mistakes."_

"Bulbasaur, you ready?" asked Velvet. Bulbasaur shook his head for approval. Velvet took out her scroll for more information.

"Each test will prove your chosen Pokémon to evolve into their final starter sooner or later on; and opposed of that, the categories, based on difficulties are divided by two: Normal and Hard," explained the voice from Velvet's scroll. "Normal Difficulty will have the basics of each of your Pokémon's moves, and Hard Mode will push them to the test in advance. However, you'll be given five mistakes for Normal Difficulty and three for Hard Difficulty. Five mistakes on Normal – and so will three on Hard – will instantly fail your test, and you will not retake each of them, so you must act fast for each of them and improve the Pokémon's moves, even those in advance. If you can pass each of any of the tests without making a single mistake, you'll have your rank risen up automatically at a high chance and have other tests exempted. There will be the first five tests on Normal and last five on Hard. Begin "Test 01."

* * *

 _"Test 01: Grass Knot," 9:06am_

As the voice from Velvet's scroll finished its line, Velvet and Bulbasaur ready their stance for beginning the AVRT test. Velvet took out her scroll for more information.

 _"Test 01: Grass Knot – Since the start of training, you'll pass this test in three out of five chance to avoid mistaking each attempt time. The more advanced, the better your result. Repeating the same process of Grass Knot invalidates the chancing attempt. You'll be given training dummies for each mission as of target practice."_

"Alright Bulbasaur," said Velvet, "you know what to do. Don't repeat the same move, and otherwise, it will invalidate the chancing attempt."

Bulbasaur shook his head with obedience.

"Bulbasaur, use Grass Knot." Velvet commanded Bulbasaur to use his Grass Knot attack. Bulbasaur's eyes glow green, and a vined tentacle grabbed one of its dummy's legs, tripping it into the ground.

"Chance 1 successful," said Velvet's scroll voice. "Begin Chance 2 by using a different movement."

"Bulbasaur, use a different movement of Grass from the first attempt," commanded Velvet, telling her Bulbasaur to not repeat the same thing from Chance 1. Bulbasaur's vines entangle the training dummy and had its eyes, glowing green from earlier, to summon a tentacle made of slender vines, tossing it aside as the vined tentacle caught it by surprise. Watching it caused Velvet to gasp in awe as she learned about her gym battle with Ruby earlier, with her Lilligant entangling Ruby's Mega Beedrill with a vined tentacle from her Grass Knot attack before launching it with a green energy beam from Solar Beam. The vined tentacle from Grass Knot slammed the training dummy into the ground, bouncing as if it were a Pokémon hammering their opponent with both of their arms at full force to the ground.

"Chance 2 successful; begin Chance 3 as final attempt."

"Bulbasaur, use Magical Leaf after the Grass Knot phase." Bulbasaur fired multicolored leaves at the dummy, leaving it wide open as he summoned a vined tentacle underneath the ground from Grass Knot, tossing the dummy aside. Bulbasaur fired the multicolored leaves from Magical Leaf at the airborne dummy as if they were throwing knives.

"Chance 3 successful; congratulations, you passed "Test 01." Begin Test 02 – Magical Leaf."

* * *

 _"Test 02: Magical Leaf – Shooting Practice," 9:12am_

Velvet took out her scroll for "Test 02," and a voice explained about the mission.

 _"Test 02: Magical Leaf – Since Bulbasaur has improved of using the Grass Knot from after the previous test, he has to test his shooting skills using Magical Leaf against moving targets. To pass this test, the score must have twenty-five targets shot by Magical Leaf. Five missed attempts will result in failure. Using a blindfold is okay, since he is highly intelligent despite having Special Attack stat as his EV will automatically sense in any direction and have a chance to exempt any one of your missions. You have thirty seconds to shoot moving targets without missing."_

Velvet took out her blindfold and gave it to Bulbasaur to test his sense of movement by shooting moving targets by using Magical Leaf. The test instigated thirty seconds to initiate by the buzzing of Velvet's scroll.

"Use Magical Leaf to shoot moving targets without missing," commanded Velvet. Her Bulbasaur, now wearing a blindfold, sensed more acutely than ever; despite his high intelligence from his Special Attack stat; and shot multicolored leaves from Magical Leaf at the moving targets without missing. He shot more of them at those appearing from behind. As the time stops, the score of number of moving targets shot from Magical Leaf is twenty-five, with no misses. Velvet took off of the blindfold from Bulbasaur.

" _Congratulations, Velvet. Test 02 successful. Choose any one of your remaining missions to exempt."_

As Velvet successfully passed her mission once, she chose to pick any one of her remaining missions to exempt with.

 _Choices:_

" _Test 03 – Energy Ball"_

" _Test 04 – Leaf Storm"_

" _Test 05 – Solar Beam"_

With few seconds left, Velvet chose "Test 05 – Solar Beam" for exemption, as of taking the test is already given.

" _Test 05 – Solar Beam" is now exempted. Begin Test 03 – Energy Ball."_

* * *

 _"Test 03: Energy Ball," 9:19am_

Velvet took out her scroll the third time as its voice explained "Test 03: Energy Ball."

 _"Test 03: Energy Ball – In this mission, you'll be given three chances; shoot three floating targets for at least ten seconds by using only the angular aim of Energy Ball, not straight-fire. Using straight-fire also invalidates the chancing attempt, counting it as failure. One chance passed will successfully complete this mission."_

Hearing the mission caused Velvet to face a difficult task as if it were a tough mission to beat.

"Good luck Bulbasaur," said Velvet. "Remember: fire Energy Balls at three moving targets by using only the angular range. Don't use straight-fire."

Bulbasaur shook his head from his trainer's response. Velvet's scroll buzzed as the test starts in ten seconds.

"Use Energy Ball to shoot three floating three targets by ten seconds at angular range." With Velvet's obedience, Bulbasaur sensed the floating target from behind and the other two from front by firing an Energy Ball one-on-one at angular range, scoring a direct hit. Bulbasaur fired the remaining two: the first one floating skyward from an Energy Ball at a 45-degree angle, and the other being scored a direct hit by another from a 75-degree range. The test succeeded.

" _Congratulations. Prepare for your final test: Test 04 – Leaf Storm."_

As Velvet successfully passed the first three tests, and the one being exempted, she proceeded to face "Test 04" as her last mission.

* * *

 _"Test 04: Leaf Storm," 9:26am_

Velvet took out her scroll as its voice explained about "Test 04: Leaf Storm" as her last mission.

 _"As Test 05 you picked earlier is exempted to reduce your training time, this test will be your final mission. Your mission is to successfully score a direct hit with a correct target. Hitting an incorrect target will result in failure from having five chances. Remember: Hit the green one; it will match the move. Hit at least following seven targets glowing green for 15 seconds."_

Velvet let out a deep breath and a relieved sigh before facing Bulbasaur. "Good luck with the last mission; use Leaf Storm to hit seven targets within 15 seconds.

Bulbasaur shook his head as he readied for the final test. Velvet's scroll started buzzing as the test instigated for 15 seconds of time.

"Use Leaf Storm!" Under Velvet's command, Bulbasaur whips up a gusted storm of sharp green leaves at the green-glowing targets without touching the other targets in 15 seconds. After that time, Velvet's test was successful as her skill is perfected from her sharp mind, and apparently, also is her Bulbasaur's.

* * *

 _"Pokémon League AVRT Normal Category: Velvet Scarlatina – Conclusion," 9:28am_

" _Congratulations, Velvet,"_ said Velvet's scroll voice. _"You have successfully passed all the tests, including Test 05 as exemption, without making mistakes. You may now take Hard Category or later."_

"I'll take Hard Category for later," said Velvet.

"Very well; you may take it for later."

As Velvet chose Hard Category AVRT test for a later time, chromed green walls dissipate as Velvet went back to her gym.

* * *

 _Back to Marrón City Gym, 9:31am_

" _Velvet's New Key Stone: Mega Brooch"_

As Velvet went back inside her gym after her training, Yatsuhashi came back and informed Velvet to show her a new item.

"Where are the children?" said Velvet.

"They're safe inside, along with your Lilligant," said Yatsuhashi. "Velvet, here's your new accessory."

"What's that?"

"It's a "Mega Brooch," the one that found in a kit earlier today." Yatsuhashi showed Velvet a Key Stone called "Mega Brooch."

"It is also your Key Stone. It allows you to Mega Evolve your Pokémon. You may wear it."

Velvet received her Key Stone, "Mega Brooch," from Yatsuhashi and wore it from the right side of her dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket.

"Thanks Yatsuhashi," remarked Velvet as she put her Key Stone onto the right side of her jacket. "But I've got training to finish. I'll see you there."

"Good luck, Velvet," said Yatsuhashi.

* * *

 _Outside of Marrón City Gym, 9:35am_

 _"Pokémon League AVRT Normal Category: Velvet Scarlatina – Continuation, Part 2"_

As Velvet went outside after talking to Yatsuhashi inside the gym and receiving her Key Stone he found earlier, she took out her scroll to initiate the continuation of her training.

"Initiate continuation of AVRT," said Velvet.

"Registration complete," said the voice in Velvet's scroll. "Initiate continuation of Augmented Virtual Reality Training."

As the voice in Velvet's scroll finished its line, chromed green walls surround the area, enabling Velvet's AVRT to initiate training with her Bulbasaur.

" _Before doing this, you may now evolve Bulbasaur using a Rare Candy."_

"Rare Candy?" said Velvet, sending out Bulbasaur from her Poké Ball. "I'll do it."

As Velvet did her action, she picked up a Rare Candy from her pocket and gave it to Bulbasaur, causing it to level up and evolve. A green-and-purple aura surround Bulbasaur as it instigated its evolution into Ivysaur.

" _Congratulations,"_ said the voice in Velvet's scroll. _"Your Bulbasaur has now evolved into Ivysaur."_

"Thanks," said Velvet. "Commence initiation of AVRT Hard Category."

As Velvet said after her scroll's voice, chromed green walls surround the area, enabling Velvet's AVRT to initiate training with her her newly-evolved Ivysaur.

* * *

 _9:43am_

" _Pokémon League AVRT Hard Category: Velvet Scarlatina – Initiation"_

"Registration complete," said the voice in Velvet's scroll. "Initiate Augmented Virtual Reality Training.

" _I can do this,"_ thought Velvet. _"I must pass my every test from Augmented Virtual Reality Training without making any mistakes."_

"Ivysaur, you ready?" asked Velvet. Bulbasaur shook his head for approval. Velvet took out her scroll for more information.

"This is your last test, Velvet," explained the voice from Velvet's scroll. "Hard Category will rely on your Ivysaur's learnset containing status moves. However, you must have specific training in almost any battle, especially battles from PLAR's Chateau Battles for "Vale Nobility." You and your Ivysaur will push your skills to the test. Give at least ten status moves for Ivysaur, and you will pass this test."

"I'm ready. To finish what we started in order to become a Marchioness as my personal status."

"As you wish, Velvet. Good luck."

* * *

Ending: With Velvet training her Ivysaur from using status moves as warmup for her "Marchioness" status, will she pass the test or fail? Catch the next part of this chapter in "Mega-Ventures of Remnant."


	11. Present 06: Joy of Fatherhood

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 11: Present Day 06: Joy of Fatherhood

* * *

Last time, Ruby met a tall man named Yatsuhashi Daichi, in which he claims that he wasn't the gym leader. Ruby was ashamed of his reply, but another one she met is Velvet Scarlatina, an official Gym Leader of Marrón City Gym. Ruby battled against Velvet and lost, in which led her to a defeat thus leading to the lack of adaptation of status moves, and remained victorious in second round as rematch, receiving Velvet's Lagos Badge and TMs Toxic and Grass Knot. Ruby and Velvet parted their ways as Ruby came alongside Jaune for journeying their next destination.

* * *

 _Marrón City to Route 4 and its "Main Forest Entrance," 8:58am_

 _"Camping Up"_

Ruby and Jaune were camping in a forest on their way to New Vale City. Ruby had decided to camp out for the day and train her Pokémon, while also searching for potentially strong Pokémon to add to her team. Jaune was staying by the campsite, looking over the egg given to him by Yatsuhashi. Jaune recently decided he was going to become a Pokémon breeder like Velvet and Yatsuhashi, so Yatsuhashi gave him a Pokémon egg for him to hatch and raise. He took the egg out of his backpack, which he could have sworn had somehow gotten heavier than it originally did, and placed it by the campfire.

"I hope you're about to hatch any minute now little Pokémon inside," said Jaune. "I've already written out a plan of what to do, and the sooner you hatch, the sooner I can raise you and become a Pokémon breeder."

A yellow spark from the fire popped up and landed on the grass near the egg, causing a small fire. Jaune panicked and quickly ran over to stomp the fire out, then checked the egg frantically to make sure there wasn't any damage to the egg. "But before that, let's get you away from anything that might kill you."

Jaune decided to put the egg back in his backpack. A few moments later, Ruby and Eevee returned from their latest Pokémon search.

"Catch any new Pokémon?" asked Jaune.

"Zilch," said Ruby. "I've only got two Poké Balls left, and I want to save them on a Pokémon that's really worth capturing. On the bright side, my team got some good training in."

 _"[Right!]"_ said Eevee, holding out one of her front legs as if trying to flex her muscles.

"How long do you think we'll stay here?" asked Jaune.

"New Vale City is still a pretty long distance from here," said Ruby. "We'll definitely have to sleep here for nine hours. Let's move up now so we don't have to walk so far tomorrow."

The two of them put out the fire and packed up to leave. Jaune grabbed his backpack and just started to walk when suddenly he felt something pull him from behind. Jaune turned around to see what was grabbing him, but nothing was behind him. He turned around to start walking again when some kind of force was pulling him around. Jaune realized this force was coming from his backpack. Ruby stopped walking when she noticed Jaune moving in all sorts of directions.

"Are you okay Jaune?"

"I think something's moving in my backpack!"

Jaune took off his backpack and tried to open it. The moment he did, he noticed the egg shaking around a lot. Jaune put down his backpack and pulled the egg out; the egg suddenly jumped out of Jaune's hands and landed on the ground, continuing to shake wildly.

"Oh no!" yelled Jaune, worried about what was happening. "I think I did something wrong!"

"Actually Jaune, I think that egg is going to hatch!"

Sure enough, the first crack of the egg started to appear on top. Ruby and Jaune watched with bated breath as the cracks slowly got bigger, then small specks of the egg began to fall off, and then the entire egg suddenly burst apart, caused by the small glowing force that came from within. Ruby and Jaune were mesmerized at witnessing the birth of a new baby Pokémon. The glow soon took the form of a small, teal colored feline standing on its two legs.

* * *

" **Munchlax hatched from the egg!"**

* * *

 _"MUNCHLAAAAAX!"_ shouted the newborn Pokémon.

"Whoa!" said Jaune. "That thing's pretty big for a baby!"

Ruby took out her Pokédex to learn more about Jaune's new Pokémon.

* * *

 _Munchlax_

 _Big Eater Pokémon_

 _It conceals food under the long fur on its body. It carts around this food stash and swallows it without chewing._

 _Abilities: Pickup, Thick Fat, Gluttony (Hidden)_

 _Height: 2'00" (0.6 m)_

 _Weight: 231.5 lbs. (105.0 kg)_

* * *

"Hey there Munchlax," said Jaune, bending down to greet Munchlax. "I'm Jaune; you're going to help me become a Pokémon breeder!"

Munchlax turned to face Jaune and looked up at him. Jaune held out his hand for Munchlax to shake; Munchlax looked at Jaune's hand and frowned.

 _"[I'm Munchlax!]"_ he shouted.

"What's wrong?" asked Jaune.

 _"[Over there!]"_ he shouted, pointing to his mouth. Jaune was confused as to what Munchlax wanted.

"Yes, you're Munchlax. I'm Jaune."

"Jaune," said Ruby, "I think Munchlax wants food."

"Oh, you're hungry?"

" _[I'M HUNGRY!]"_ shouted the newborn Munchlax. Ruby and Jaune nearly got a headache from how loud Munchlax was shouting for food.

"AAAH!" painfully shouted Ruby and Jaune as they covered their ears from Munchlax's shouting that impaired their hearing.

"Okay okay, take it easy!" said Jaune. "I've got plenty of food in my backpack."

Jaune dove into his backpack and pulled out all of the snacks he saved for himself, and then rummaged around for the berries he fed to his Pokémon. Unbeknownst to Jaune, Munchlax looked at all the human food and started to drool.

"Okay Munchlax, I've got some nice juicy Leppa Berries for you. Open up and say-"

" _[AH!]"_ shouted Munchlax, immediately grabbing Jaune's food and eating it at a rapid pace.

"Munchlax no!" shouted Jaune, trying to grab a bag of cookies away from Munchlax, one of the last human snacks Jaune had on him. "That isn't for Pokémon!"

After an intense tug of war, Jaune finally nabbed the cookies away from Munchlax. Munchlax tried to jump up and get the cookies back, but Jaune already put it back in his bag. Being denied of his cookies, Munchlax started to bawl up.

"Now now Munchlax, I already have snacks just for you. Here you go." Jaune dropped the Leppa Berries next to Munchlax. Rather than start eating the berries, Munchlax kicked the berries away and started crying.

" _[I'M HUNGRYYYYYY!]"_ screamed Munchlax loudly. Munchlax was crying so loudly the whole forest could hear him with their ears impaired from his screams produced by white soundwaves. Jaune was starting to panic about what to do.

"Ruby, help me out here!" panicked Jaune.

"What do you expect me to do?" complained Ruby. "He's your responsibility!"

" _[Just tell him to stop screaming!]"_ complied Eevee, not enjoying having to hear Munchlax's screaming.

"All right, I'll just put him in a Poké Ball," said Jaune. "That should calm him down."

Jaune took out a spare Poké Ball he had and tried to put Munchlax in it. Munchlax swatted the ball away and kept crying.

"What gives?" asked Jaune. Ruby's Pokédex suddenly began to beep in response.

"If a Pokémon is too emotionally distressed, it may refuse to go back into its trainer's ball," explained Penny.

"So how long until Munchlax stops crying?" asked Jaune.

"A baby Pokémon can continue crying for several hours at a time."

"Several hours?" said Ruby. "We have to hear this thing wail on for hours?"

"Maybe I can calm it down by cuddling it," said Jaune. "That usually calms a baby down, doesn't it?" Jaune went over to pick up Munchlax. As Ruby was looking up more info on Munchlax, she realized that was going to be a bad idea.

"Wait Jaune, I wouldn't-"

Jaune tried to pick up Munchlax and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his spine. He fell to the ground as he can feel major spasms in his back.

"This Munchlax weighs like a million tons!" moaned Jaune.

"Correction," said Penny. "A newborn Munchlax weighs approximately 231 pounds."

"NOW you tell me!" said Jaune, starting to form tears of his own from the back pain. Now Ruby had both a crying Munchlax and a crying Jaune to deal with as she rolled her eyes indifferently.

"Something tells me we're going to be in this forest for a while longer," sighed Ruby. "This is going to be a pain in the neck."

" _[You're right,]"_ sighed Eevee. _"[I couldn't agree more or less.]"_

* * *

 _Three hours later in "Route 4: Main Forest..." Now on 11:58am._

 _"Jaune's Remedying Problem: Deal with a Crybaby"_

After three hours of non-stop crying and back spasms, Munchlax and Jaune had finally calmed down; or rather, Munchlax had gotten hungry again and ate everything left in Jaune's backpack, but it did stop him from crying for now. Ruby and Eevee were walking in the forest with Jaune and Munchlax following behind them. Munchlax was a slow walker, and Jaune had to walk slowly due to his back pain, so Ruby and Eevee had to slow down their pace in order for them to catch up. It wasn't exactly the pace Ruby wanted to walk at, but at least they'd be closer to reaching New Vale City.

"So I'm thinking of spending a couple days in New Vale City to check out all the shops they have," said Ruby. "They have a mall that literally carries everything a trainer could want." Ruby was expecting Jaune to reply back, but Jaune hadn't said a word. "Jaune? You okay?"

Ruby turned around and saw that Jaune and Munchlax had stopped in front of a tree. Munchlax was looking up and was salivating at the berries hanging from the tree.

"Sorry Ruby," said Jaune. "Munchlax saw some berries and stopped to look at them."

"Well can't you tell him we need to get a move on?"

"And hear him cry for another three hours? No thanks!"

Before Ruby can complain about Jaune's lack of obedience, they suddenly began to hear a loud buzz nearby. The buzz sounded like an insect's wings flapping rapidly.

 _"[Look!]"_ yelled Eevee, pointing them at the direction of the noise. The two of them turned and saw a giant green mantis Pokémon flying in their direction.

* * *

 _Route 4: Main Forest beside Applewood Forest, 12:04pm_

 _"Ruby's Second Encounter: Scyther"_

"Oh man, a Scyther!" said Jaune. "We gotta hide!"

Jaune grabbed Ruby's arm, and both hid themselves behind a tree. Eevee hid alongside with them, while Munchlax was too busy looking at berries to even notice. The Scyther stopped in the area close to where they were standing. The Scyther went up to another tree containing berries and used its scythe arms to cut down all the branches quickly, then picked them up to feast on the berries attached to them. Upon looking at the Scyther herself, Ruby can feel her heart beating rapidly and her arms shaking.

"Jaune, you see what I'm seeing?" asked Ruby.

"I sure do Ruby," said Jaune. "Thankfully I don't think it saw us."

Rather than sound relieved or scared, Ruby suddenly smiled widely and was laughing ecstatically.

"A Scyther!" screamed Ruby excitedly. "A very genuine, honest-to-goodness Scyther I've ever wanted!"

Ruby was so excited at just seeing the Scyther, she started doing a little dance. Jaune was confused by Ruby reacting like she had won the lottery. "Um, Ruby, why do you sound...so happy?"

Ruby calmed herself down to explain why she was overjoyed to be in the presence of a Scyther. "When I was little, Scyther was my absolute number one super favorite Pokémon! Those bladed pincers along with that gorgeous green coat and it evolves into the even cooler Scizor! For years I kept promising myself that when I became a trainer, the first thing I was going to do was catch a Scyther!"

Upon hearing that Ruby was dead set on fighting that Scyther, Eevee shook her head and was slowly backing away, not interested in picking a fight with that scythe-wielding insect.

"Don't worry Eevee, you won't have to fight that Scyther," said Ruby. Eevee breathed a sigh of relief. "You and Jaune can stay back; I can handle this!"

* * *

 _Route 4: Applewood Forest, 12:07pm_

 _"Fletchinder vs. Scyther: Second Battle"_

" **Wild Scyther appeared!"**

Ruby jumped out from behind the tree, causing the Scyther to turn around and face her. Now that she had the Scyther's attention, Ruby called out her Fletchinder.

"Fletchinder, Agility!" said Ruby. As Fletchinder increased its speed with its body surrounded in crimsoned orange aura, the Scyther immediately charged in and tried to attack with Fury Cutter with its scythe glowing green; Fletchinder narrowly dodged Scyther's attack.

"That thing is fast! Good thing my Fletchinder is faster! Fletchinder, Peck attack!"

Fletchinder swooped in and Pecked at Scyther's forehead, dealing some modest damage. Before it can fly back, Scyther swung its right arm and Slashed at Fletchinder, dealing the same amount of damage. Fletchinder took to the air and fired shelled orange fireballs of Ember at Scyther, thus Scyther dodged them with ease. Once it stopped dodging Fletchinder's attack, Scyther began to slowly move its arms around as its body began to start glowing bright blue, surrounding its body with blue swords spinning together.

"What is it doing?" wondered Ruby, taking out her Pokédex to find out.

"Scyther is using Swords Dance," said Penny. "This move greatly increases the power of Scyther's physical attacks."

* * *

 _Swords Dance_

 _Power: -_

 _Accuracy: -_

 _A frenetic dance to uplift the user's fighting spirit. This sharply raises its Attack stat._

 _Contest Stat:_

 _Beautiful – Gets the user pumped up. Helps prevent nervousness, too. (Normal & Challenge Modes)_

 _Beautiful – Earn double the score the next turn. (Super Contest)_

* * *

"So one good hit and we can be done for. Fletchinder, Quick Attack!"

Fletchinder charged at Scyther with lightning speed and lightly hit Scyther with its wings. Scyther tried to Slash at Fletchinder, but the bird was too fast for Scyther to land a hit on. Fletchinder kept using Quick Attack, in which left a silver streak from behind, in order to damage Scyther and quickly escape. Scyther decided to use Swords Dance again, surrounding itself with blue swords spinning together, powering up its Attack stat even further. If Scyther could land just one attack on Fletchinder, it would likely result in an instant knockout.

"Okay Fletchinder, hold your position," commanded Ruby. Fletchinder remained where it was flying, waiting for Scyther to attack. Thinking of it now was another chance of timing as Scyther went for another Slash attack.

" _Ruby's Capture Attempt – Scyther," 12:10pm_

"Now Fletchinder, use Ember!" Fletchinder fired shots of shelled orange fireballs from its Ember at Scyther, nailing the bug in the torso, dealing critical damage. When Scyther fell to its knees, Ruby smiled. This was the chance she was waiting for. "All right, Poké Ball, go!"

* * *

" **Ruby threw out one Poké Ball!"**

Ruby threw her ball at Scyther. Scyther was warped into the ball as it fell to the ground. Ruby was excited at the thought she had captured Scyther, but suddenly the ball broke apart as Scyther escaped.

* * *

" _Ruby's Capture Attempt Failed – Scyther," 12:12pm_

" **Shoot! It was so close, too!"**

 _"[Ha! Missed me!]"_ shouted Scyther, escaping the clutches from Ruby's Poké Ball and standing back up and ready to keep fighting.

"Darn it! That Scyther is more powerful than I thought. Fletchinder, Ember attack!"

Jaune and Eevee watched Ruby continue to fight Scyther. Munchlax walked up to Jaune and tugged at his shirt for attention.

 _"[Look! Look!]"_

"What is it Munchlax?" asked Jaune. "Are you hungry again? Please don't tell me you're hungry again." Munchlax shook its head and kept pulling on Jaune's shirt. "What? You want to show me something?" Munchlax nodded its head. "Okay, what is it?"

Munchlax distanced himself a bit from Jaune and held up one finger on each hand. Munchlax then waved his hands glowing white left and right as if he were doing a dance.

"Oh, I've seen this before. You're doing Metronome. Very good Munchlax!"

Munchlax stopped his Metronome dance by pointing directly into the sky; Jaune wondered what attack Munchlax was going to perform. Munchlax then shot some kind of misty ball into the air from its mouth. The misty ball went high into the clouds. Jaune didn't know what Munchlax just did, but he clapped for him anyway.

"Good boy Munchlax! That was impressive!" Jaune suddenly felt a drop of water land on his head. He looked up and saw rain clouds suddenly appear out of nowhere.

* * *

 _"Hard Rain," 12:15pm_

" **It started to rain!"**

Meanwhile, Ruby was nearing the end of her fight against Scyther. Ruby didn't notice, but those black rain clouds were starting to gather above her as well.

"We've got this Fletchinder! Use Ember!" Fletchinder fired another shelled orange fireball at Scyther. Before the fire can reach Scyther, a downpour of rainwater suddenly appeared and put out the flame. Ruby, Fletchinder, and Scyther all looked up to see the suddenly changed forecast. Raindrops caused a shelled orange fireball from Ruby's Fletchinder's Ember attack started to fizzle into steam and nothingness of the flames being extinguished by them.

* * *

" **The Fire-type attack fizzled in the heavy rain!"**

"Where did this rain come from?" yelled Ruby. The rain was starting to come down pretty hard. Neither Pokémon appreciated suddenly being drenched in the middle of battle. Fletchinder flew into a tree to take cover, while the Scyther turned around and started flying away.

* * *

" **The wild Scyther fled!"**

"NO!" screamed Ruby. "I was so close to catching a Scyther! Why did it suddenly have to start raining?"

"It appears the rain appeared due to a Pokémon using the move Rain Dance," explained Penny.

"But neither Fletchinder nor Scyther knows how to do that attack!"

"Correction, Scyther is learnable by this move." Ruby sighed.

"Um, Ruby?" said Jaune. "I think I know what happened. See, Munchlax was showing me his Metronome, and he just happened to..."

Munchlax started clapping for itself, proud of pulling off that attack. Frustrated beyond belief, Ruby walked up to the Munchlax and stood over the newborn Pokémon.

"I hope you're really proud of yourself Munchlax," yelled Ruby, "because you just cost me my chance to catch the one Pokémon I've always wanted, you stupid baby!"

"Ruby!" said Jaune. "Munchlax didn't mean to do that!"

Hearing Ruby yell at him so angrily, Munchlax started to form tears. Jaune knew what was coming and tried to calm Munchlax down.

"Munchlax, Ruby didn't mean what she said! She's just a little upset! Don't listen to what she said! Please don't cry, please don't cry, please don't-"

"MUNCHLAAAAX!" cried Munchlax. Munchlax was crying louder than ever, which was causing Jaune to cry, which was causing Ruby to get angrier, while the Rain Dance kept going and caused everyone to get wetter.

* * *

 _9 hours later on Route 4: Applewood Forest… now on 9:15pm._

 _Post-Scene of "Hard Rain" + "Nighttime Camp"_

" **The rain stopped."**

* * *

 _Ruby's Dream Sequence 2: "Ruby and Eevee vs. Weiss and Deino – Dawned Injustice"_

As the rain was stopped for at least nine hours, Ruby and Jaune made their new campsite for the night and tried to get some sleep. Ruby was dreaming of fighting Weiss in an epic battle. The two of them were standing in a grassy field, lightning striking in the background as they were down to their final Pokémon each, Eevee and Deino.

"It's time I finished you off once and for all Ruby!" said Weiss.

"Not this time!" said Ruby. "This time I will be victorious!"

Eevee and Deino charged at each other; the more powerful one would be the one left standing.

"C'mon Eevee, give it all you got!" shouted Ruby.

 _"LAAAX!"_ shouted something from afar, interrupting Ruby's dream.

"Huh? What?" said Ruby, blinking a couple times and suddenly finding herself back in the forest. Her dream was shattered into fragments as she woke up permanently.

* * *

" _End of Ruby's Dream Sequence 2"_

 _"LAAAX!"_

Ruby looked over and realized that the noise that woke her up from her great dream was from the Munchlax snoring incredibly loud. Ruby tried to turn on her side and ignore Munchlax, but his snoring made it impossible. Even Eevee woke up from the loud snoring and crawled over to Ruby.

"I know Eevee," said Ruby. "I'll talk to Jaune."

Ruby got up and walked over to Jaune, who looked to be sleeping like a baby.

"Jaune, wake up," said Ruby, nudging Jaune with her foot. "You need to mute that Munchlax of yours."

"Just pay him no mind," said Jaune. "I'm sure he'll stop eventually."

"You seriously think that Munchlax can be ignored?" yelled Ruby. "How can you sleep through all that?"

"Whoever said I was sleeping?" said Jaune, rolling over to face Ruby. Jaune's eyes were wide open and turning red. He had just as much trouble trying to get to sleep.

"So you're just going to let him keep snoring all night?"

"If I wake him up, he's just going to cry, and we'll still not get any sleep. At least this way he won't be upset at me all night."

"For the love of...fine. I'm packing up my things before sleeping elsewhere tonight. See you in the morning."

Ruby packed up her sleeping bag and moved into the forest, with Eevee following suit. Jaune continued to try ignoring Munchlax, hoping his snoring would soon come to an end. About an hour later, Jaune was feeling very tired and still couldn't sleep. He decided to finally take action.

 _"Maybe since Munchlax is asleep, I can finally put it a Poké Ball."_ Jaune reached into his backpack and pulled out one of his empty Poké Balls. Jaune walked over to the sleeping Munchlax with ball in hand, but being really exhausted from the lack of sleep, Jaune started to drift off and wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. He suddenly tripped over a stick and fell to the ground, jolting him awake.

"OW!" yelled Jaune, holding up his cheek that got cut on the ground. Jaune's scream of pain suddenly woke up the Munchlax, who didn't like being woken up so suddenly. Before Jaune can say a word, the Munchlax started crying again. Jaune just laid flat on the ground, helpless to do anything to stop Munchlax.

* * *

 _10 hours later at Route 4 Applewood Forest, 7:15am_

 _"Wake-Up before next Destination"_

Ruby and Eevee woke up from the morning sun hitting their eyes. As soon as they got away from Munchlax, both were able to enjoy a good night's sleep. While still having some peace and quiet away from Munchlax, Ruby decided to eat breakfast and get dressed before going back to Jaune. When Ruby and Eevee visited Jaune, Ruby was surprised to see the Munchlax sound asleep.

"What do you know, he somehow got him to stop snoring," said Ruby. Ruby went over to wake up Jaune, and noticed that Jaune's eyes were wide open and staring up into the sky. "Oh, you're already awake."

"I was always awake," said Jaune. "First he snored, then he cried, then he snored again, and he only finally stopped about...five minutes ago?"

"You couldn't even get one second of sleep?"

"Nope. So if you don't mind, I'm just going to try sleeping for the rest of the day. Good night."

* * *

 _Route 4: Main Forest Forest, 7:20am_

 _"Claiming What's Due"_

Jaune turned to his side and closed his eyes, causing Ruby to groan. If Jaune tried sleeping now, it would waste hours of Ruby's time and they'd have to spend another night in the forest. Ruby had enough.

"That's it Jaune," said Ruby. "We're putting an end to the Munchlax experiment."

"Huh?" yawned Jaune. "What experiment?"

"Jaune, the moment we get to New Vale City, you need to give up Munchlax."

"What?" said Jaune, sitting up in reaction to Ruby's suggestion. "Give up Munchlax? But I need to raise him to be a breeder!"

"At what cost Jaune? Look at you! Your eyes look like they were hit by Poison Powder!"

"A minor..." Jaune had to stop talking to yawn. "Setback."

"Jaune, you're in way over your head. All that Munchlax does is eat all your food, cry, and is slowing us down terribly. I don't think you have what it takes to be a breeder."

"You know, you're being a pretty big hypocrite right now Ruby!" said Jaune, agitated at Ruby having no faith in his breeding abilities.

"How am I a hypocrite?"

"I have a problem with Munchlax and you suggest I just give him away; yet when you had your problems with Eevee, you didn't just give her away!"

"Because Eevee wasn't the problem! The problem here is you can't contain that Munchlax at all!"

"This is because of that Scyther incident, isn't it!"

"If it was just about the Scyther, I would be over it, but Jaune, you can't even calm Munchlax down enough to get him inside a Poké Ball! That thing needs a trainer who knows what they're doing!"

"You're wrong!" said Jaune, starting to form tears from how upset he was at Ruby. "I know what I'm doing! I know I can raise Munchlax into a strong Pokémon! As a Pokémon breeder, it is my responsibility to stick with Munchlax no matter what! I'll give up sleep for the next week if that's what it takes to realize my calling!"

Ruby sighed. She would usually admire someone who had the spirit to never give up, but in Jaune's case he was being too stubborn to admit that he couldn't handle raising Munchlax and was just going to exhaust himself even further.

"Look," said Ruby. "At this rate we're never going to reach New Vale City. I'm going to go on ahead. When or if you decide to arrive, you give me a call. Let's go Eevee." Ruby turned around and started walking away with Eevee following behind.

"Fine!" yelled Jaune. "I'll see you at New Vale City, and when you see how great I've raised Munchlax, we can call off our stupid bet!"

* * *

 _Route 4: Applewood Forest, 7:29am_

 _"To do something on his Own"_

Jaune buried his head in his hands. He was tired, hungry, and in pain, but he couldn't give up now. He needed to do this so he can finally feel like a worthy trainer.

"Get it together Jaune!" said Jaune to himself. "The first day is always the hardest! I'm going to raise that Munchlax without Ruby's help and prove I can be a great Pokémon breeder! I can do this!" As Jaune was trying to motivate himself, he suddenly wondered where Munchlax was right now. He turned to where he last saw Munchlax sleeping and found nothing.

"Oh no, he's missing! He must have heard what Ruby was saying about him and ran away! Oh jeez, there's no way I can find him in a forest this big! I'm the worst breeder-"

" _[I'm back!]"_ shouted Munchlax. Jaune turned to see Munchlax standing behind him.

* * *

 _Route 4: Berried Forest, 7:32am_

 _"Jaune and Munchlax's Berried Tree Hunting"_

"Jeez Munchlax, you almost gave me a heart attack! You can run off on your own like that."

 _"[Tree's over there!]"_ said Munchlax, pointing up to the berries growing on top of the tree.

"You want the berries huh? Those are pretty high up Munchlax. I'm not going to be able to get them down."

As soon as he saw Munchlax starting to tear up, Jaune suddenly changed his tone and begged. "Wait! I'll get them down! Just please don't start crying again!"

Jaune rolled up his sleeves and wrapped his arms around the tree, then slowly began to climb up. His body was not in the best condition to be doing this, but as long as it kept Munchlax from crying, Jaune was going to bear whatever pain his body was going through to get those berries. He climbed up on the branch and sat on top of the tree to catch his breath. His Munchlax looked up, starting clapping for him. For the first time in the past several hours, Jaune smiled.

"Hey Munchlax, look what I got!" said Jaune, plucking a berry and holding it up high. Munchlax jumped up and down, begging Jaune to throw him the berry. "All right Munchlax, catch!" Jaune dropped the berry over Munchlax. Munchlax opened wide and ate the berry in one swallow, then begged for another one. "Okay, go long!"

Jaune threw the berry several feet away from where Munchlax was standing. Munchlax ran over and still caught the berry with its mouth. Jaune kept throwing down berries as Munchlax was starting to enjoy this game they were playing.

"Having fun down there?" asked Jaune.

 _"[Yep!]"_ shouted Munchlax, smiling widely at Jaune. Jaune went over to pick another berry but noticed the tree was fresh out.

"Uh oh, this one's out of berries," said Jaune. Munchlax was starting to look worried that they were going to stop so suddenly. Jaune jumped down and patted Munchlax on the head. "Still hungry little guy?"

 _"[Right!]"_ confirmed Munchlax.

"Let's go find another berry tree then. This forest is full of them!"

" _[Yay!]"_

Jaune headed to a different part of the forest, with Munchlax marching behind him. Jaune still wasn't feeling good, but as long as Munchlax was happy, it's all he cared about it.

 _"[I found something!]"_ said Munchlax, stopping to sniff the air.

"What is it Munchlax?" asked Jaune. "Did you find something?"

 _"[Over here!]"_ confirmed Munchlax, suddenly sprinting to where he was smelling the berries he wanted.

"Slow down Munchlax!" said Jaune, too exhausted to be running alongside Munchlax.

* * *

 _Route 4: Berried Forest, 7:35am_

 _"Operation Supply the Payapa Berries"_

"Torchwick, this is your another mission," said the boss. "It's "Operation Supply the Payapa Berries." Put them onto the supply bags as many as you can and deliver them for me. I will demote your position if you screwed this mission up again since "Operation Capture the Honey." I don't want you to have anyone involved this. Understood?"

"Yes, boss," said Torchwick, hanging up his scroll and seeing if his grunts tired out well during rest. "Boys, get back to work!"

"Yes sir," said the grunt. "We're doing it as soon as we can."

The grunts did as soon as they can to pick the Payapa Berries in the forest as mission by Roman Torchwick. Torchwick took out their supply bags to put Payapa Berries onto them before delivering right to their boss.

"Time is money, gentlemen!" said Torchwick. "Boss wants the Payapa berries delivered ASAP!"

"We're going as fast as we can sir," said one of the White Fang grunts.

After finally escaping A-M Cave, Torchwick was assigned to gathering berries with a couple of grunts. The mission wasn't exactly something a right-hand man like Torchwick needed to be doing, but after finding out about Torchwick's past failures, the boss of the White Fang wasn't happy with Torchwick and didn't trust him to get the more important assignments completed, thus giving him a demotion of his rank. Torchwick hated to do these assignments, but figured if he got them done quickly, he can get back into his boss' good graces.

As the grunts were picking the berries, one of them fell from the tree and hit the ground. Torchwick went over to pick it up when a Pokémon suddenly came from the bushes and snatched the berry.

 _"Munchlax!"_ said the Pokémon, opening up and swallowing the berry quickly.

"Hey, these are our berries!" said Torchwick. "Back off you little snatcher!"

Munchlax ignored Torchwick and headed to the trees where the grunts were picking berries, hoping to get more berries from them. Meanwhile, Jaune finally caught up to where Munchlax was and noticed he was bothering some trainers.

"Munchlax, leave those trainers alone!" said Jaune, running up to grab Munchlax's hand. "I'm sorry if my Munchlax caused you any..."

Jaune stopped when he realized who he was talking to. Torchwick and Jaune instantly recognized each other the moment they made eye contact.

* * *

 _"Jaune meets Torchwick," 7:38am_

"So we meet again scrawny blonde!" said Torchwick.

"I remember you! You're that guy that tried to capture Tyrogue!"

"Congratulations kid, you're not as stupid as you look."

"What are you up to now? Kidnapping more Pokémon? Trying to set this forest on fire?"

"How rude! I'm just out here collecting berries. Is that suddenly a crime?"

"It has to be when you're involved!"

"Kid, do you ever think before you speak? Actually, don't answer that, I'm pretty sure you don't. But you could answer this one: Where's that little red friend of yours?"

"Like I would ever tell you! Munchlax, run!"

Jaune turned around to run when he was suddenly blocked off by the two White Fang grunts. Munchlax ran off to gather berries on the ground and wasn't paying attention to what was going on.

"You're not going anywhere scrawny blonde. Not until you answer my questions."

"I'll never answer to scum like you!"

"Oh I beg to differ," said Torchwick, taking out his Poké Ball.

* * *

 _Route 4 Main Forest Exit to New Vale City, 7:56am_

 _"A Call for Help"_

Ruby was walking out of the forest as quickly as she could. Eevee was following behind, constantly looking back to see if Jaune was going to catch up. After about ten minutes of Jaune not appearing, Eevee started to whimper.

"Something wrong Eevee?" asked Ruby. Ruby turned to see Eevee had stopped to look back. "It's about Jaune isn't it?"

Eevee turned to Ruby and gave her a sad look. Eevee didn't like having to leave Jaune behind, even if the Munchlax was causing so many problems.

"I know I seem cruel leaving Jaune behind, but he's not going to learn anything if I have to bail him out like this. Either he learns how to raise Munchlax properly or admit he's over his head and gives up this breeding nonsense."

" _[Please! Don't leave him behind! We have to bail him first!]"_ cried Eevee. She really wanted to go back and help Jaune, and despite Ruby trying to act otherwise, she wanted to help Jaune as well.

"Fine, we'll bail him out just this once. But don't come crying to me when that Munchlax gets on your nerves."

Ruby turned around and started running back to where they last left Jaune.

* * *

 _Back to "Route 4: Berried Forest," 7:57am_

 _"Interrogation Assault"_

Despite having a two on one advantage, Jaune's Pokémon fell quickly to Torchwick's Krookodile. With nothing left to defend himself with, the two grunts grabbed Jaune by his arms and held him in place. Torchwick went up to Jaune and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm supposed to be the boss' right-hand man, and yet because of you and that pest, I'm stuck having to do grunt work for the time being." Torchwick pressed the end of his cane on Jaune's throat. "Do you know how frustrating it is to be perceived as a useless grunt because some punk kids decided to mess up your big plans?" Even if Jaune wanted to answer, he couldn't respond from Torchwick choking him out with his cane. Torchwick loosened his grip, causing Jaune to cough and gasp for air.

"Make this easier on yourself. Just tell me where the girl went and I won't harm you and your Pokémon."

"I'll never tell you!" responded Jaune.

"Suit yourself," said Torchwick, backing away from Jaune. Krookodile went up to Jaune and slammed his Iron Tail into Jaune's gut; Jaune felt like his stomach was about to explode.

"I'll ask you again. Where is that little red friend of yours?"

"I told you...I'm never going to answer!"

"Krookodile, you know what to do."

Krookodile slammed his tail glowing silver from Iron Tail into Jaune's stomach again. The grunts let go of Jaune as he fell to the ground, his body in serious pain from Krookodile's beatings. Torchwick placed his foot on the back of Jaune's neck.

"You're lucky I'm the merciful type scrawny blonde. Had you come across any other commander in the White Fang, you'd be sleeping with the Magikarps by now. I'm going to give you one final chance to tell me what I want to know before I show you how the White Fang really deals with pests like you."

While Jaune was being tortured by Torchwick, Munchlax was eating and gathering berries. After he was done with his berry hunt, he came back to see Jaune in trouble.

 _"[NO!]"_ shouted Munchlax, running up to check on Jaune.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you," said Torchwick, turning to Munchlax. "Run back to where you came from little baby."

 _"[Get away from him]!"_ yelled Munchlax, walking up to Torchwick and trying to smack him in the leg. Rather than get mad, Torchwick started to chuckle at the little Pokémon trying to fight back.

"Isn't that cute guys? This little fellow wants to fight!"

"Munchlax," said Jaune, "get out of here. Run and get help."

 _"[Back off!]"_ yelled Munchlax, trying to push Torchwick off Jaune.

"If the little guy wants to fight, so be it. I don't discriminate. Krookodile, Iron Tail attack!"

Krookodile ran up to the Munchlax and swatted it away with his tail glowing silver from its Iron Tail attack. With Munchlax having no fighting experience, it took serious damage from that one attack.

"Leave Munchlax alone!" shouted Jaune.

"It's either him or you, and quite frankly you're boring me. Krookodile, Iron Tail again!" Munchlax was trying to get up when Krookodile attacked it again, this time sending the baby flying into a tree.

"MUNCHLAX!" shouted Jaune. Munchlax laid unconscious against the tree, taking too much damage from Krookodile to get back up. Jaune tried to get up when he was grabbed by the grunts and couldn't break free.

"That's enough Krookodile," said Torchwick. "I'm sure that Munchlax learned its lesson by now."

The Krookodile turned to Torchwick and shook its head. Torchwick pretended to act shocked by Krookodile's response.

"Really Krookodile? You think that Munchlax still needs to learn its place?" The Krookodile nodded. "If you say so. I think one more Iron Tail will suffice."

Krookodile powered up its tail glowing metallic silver and went in for the finishing blow. Jaune could only look in horror as Munchlax still laid unconscious against the tree, helpless to defend itself as the Krookodile went for the final attack. Suddenly, another Pokémon appeared out the bushes.

 _"[Back off!]"_ shouted Tyrogue, punching Krookodile right with his fist glowing silver from Mach Punch in the jaw and stopping his attack. Beedrill, Fletchinder, and Eevee then appeared as well, with their trainer showing up right behind them.

* * *

 _"The Rescue," 8:02am_

"Why don't you pick on Pokémon who can fight back?" yelled Ruby.

"Well if it isn't little red!" said Torchwick. "I was just asking your scrawny blonde friend where you were, and you actually showed up!"

"Ruby?" said Jaune. "How did you find us?"

"Your Munchlax has a bat habit of leaving crumbs and discarded berries wherever it walks," said Ruby. "Speaking of bad habits, it's time we take out a bad habit named Torchwick!"

"I've been waiting to get my hands on you little red," said Torchwick. "When I'm done here, neither of you will be leaving this forest alive!"

"Teach this jerk a lesson Ruby!" shouted Jaune.

"Boys, if you don't mind?"

"As you wish," said one of the grunts appreciatively, punching Jaune hard in the stomach to keep him quiet. "Shush!"

"Thank you!"

Munchlax was starting to regain consciousness when it saw the grunt attacking Jaune. With Jaune losing the strength to stand, the grunts decided to drop him to the ground. The sight of seeing Jaune hurt and in need of help caused something to stir in Munchlax. He couldn't stand to see his trainer in this much pain. Munchlax suddenly felt the energy to get back up and approach Torchwick; the only thing on that Munchlax's mind now was to save Jaune. Ruby was about to send her Pokémon to fight Krookodile when she noticed Munchlax walking by.

"Stand back Munchlax!" said Ruby.

 _"[I'll handle this!]"_ responded Munchlax, ignoring Ruby and walking towards Krookodile. Torchwick couldn't help but laugh at Munchlax being dumb enough to keep fighting.

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry!" said Torchwick, laughing in tears at Munchlax. Munchlax was starting to form tears of his own, but this time the tears weren't out of sadness, but out of rage.

 _"MUNCHLAAAAAX!"_ shouted Munchlax before suddenly being engulfed in a bright white light. Torchwick stopped laughing when he saw Munchlax glowing.

"What's Munchlax doing?" asked Jaune.

"No way," muttered Ruby. "Can Munchlax be...?"

Where the little cat once stood, and it now stood a giant behemoth that towered nearly seven feet tall.

 _"SNORLAAAX!"_ bellowed the new Pokémon.

* * *

 _"Enter Jaune's Snorlax," 8:05am_

"Did...did my Munchlax just evolve?" asked Jaune. Ruby took out her Pokédex to confirm what everyone was thinking.

* * *

 _Snorlax_

 _Sleeping Pokémon_

 _The evolved form of Munchlax; Its stomach can digest any kind of food, even if it happens to be moldy or rotten._

 _Abilities: Thick Fat, Immunity, Gluttony (Hidden)_

 _Height: 6'11" (2.1 m)_

 _Weight: 1014.1 lbs. (460.0 kg.)_

* * *

"Heh," snorted Torchwick. "So you went from a little baby weakling to a giant baby weakling. Krookodile, take out this giant eyesore!"

Krookodile charged at Snorlax with its Iron Tail, nailing it in the gut; Snorlax growled and punched Krookodile so hard he went flying back several feet. Ruby checked her Pokédex to see what Snorlax was doing.

"Snorlax used Counter," said Penny, "a move that inflicts double the damage inflicted by a physical attack."

"All right Snorlax!" said Jaune. "Go get him boy!"

Snorlax ran after Krookodile to Tackle him; Krookodile grabbed Snorlax by his palms and countered Snorlax's strength with Foul Play, tossing him overhead. Torchwick had to run away before he got squashed by the massive Pokémon.

"Watch where you're throwing him around you croc!" said Torchwick.

" _Sorry!"_ said Krookodile apologetically.

Snorlax stood back up and tried to Tackle Krookodile again. Krookodile slammed his foot down and caused an Earthquake, producing white shockwaves that caused Snorlax to fall back down. With Snorlax down on its stomach, Krookodile ran up to Crunch down on his head.

"Snorlax, fight back!" said Jaune. Instead of getting up, Snorlax started to take a deep breath.

 _"LAAAAX!"_ yawned Snorlax loudly. Jaune and Ruby were in disbelief that Snorlax decided now was the best time to take a nap.

"The bigger they are, the faster they lose," said Torchwick. "Finish it off Krookodile!" Krookodile opened its jaws and was about to use Crunch, but suddenly stopped to yawn as well. "Krookodile, stop stalling and Crunch him!" Krookodile shook its head and tried to Crunch again, but stopped to yawn once more. Suddenly the Krookodile took a few steps back and fell down, falling asleep.

"What are you doing?" yelled Torchwick. "Wake up you stupid croc!"

"How did that happen?" asked Ruby. Her Pokédex was beeping in response.

"Snorlax used the Yawn attack," said Penny. "Yawn causes surrounding Pokémon to feel tired and eventually fall asleep."

With Krookodile asleep, Snorlax reached into its thick fur and pulled out a bunch of berries it had picked earlier. He quickly ate them all up and stood back on his feet, ready to fight back.

"Way to go Snorlax!" said Jaune.

"Boys, some help here!" said Torchwick. The two grunts called out their Houndours and stood by Krookodile. Ruby's Pokémon ran up to Snorlax to fight alongside him.

 _"[I can take these two!]"_ said Snorlax, taking a few steps forward and signaling the others to stand back. Snorlax raised his hands in the air and started moving them back and forth, performing Metronome.

"Snorlax, now is not the time to be using that," said Jaune, remembering what happened the last time Snorlax pulled off that move.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Torchwick. "After him!"

The two Houndours ran at Snorlax and jumped up to Bite him at the same time. As Snorlax completed his Metronome, the Houndours each bit down onto one of Snorlax's hands. Rather than yell in pain, Snorlax suddenly started giving off a crimsoned red aura and growled menacingly. He threw his arms down and detached the Houndours from himself. He then charged at one Houndour and punched him, sending it flying high into another part of the forest. He then turned to the other Houndour and punched him out as well. Ruby checked her Pokédex to see how Snorlax was doing this.

"By Metronome, Snorlax is using Superpower, an extremely powerful Fighting type move," explained Penny. "It can also lower its Attack and Defense stats automatically after use."

* * *

 _Superpower_

 _Power: 120_

 _Accuracy: 100_

 _The user attacks the target with great power. However, this lowers the user's Attack and Defense stats._

 _Contest Condition:_

 _Tough – After using this move, the user is more easily startled. (Normal & Challenge Modes)_

 _Tough – Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs last in the turn._

* * *

Snorlax then turned to the sleeping Krookodile and charged full speed ahead.

"Wake up you dumb croc!" yelled Torchwick. "WAKE UP!"

Krookodile finally woke up, only for the last thing to see was Snorlax using Superpower to grab him, slamming into the ground and sending him flying through several of the berry trees in the forest with great force. Suffice to say, it wasn't going to be up to any more fighting. Torchwick's jaw was agape at seeing this giant baby trump the entire team with one lucky attack. After this, a blue aura surrounding around Snorlax's body, in which produced steam, causes his Attack and Defense stats to fall at one stage each.

" **Snorlax's Attack and Defense fell!"**

* * *

"What do we do now sir?" asked one of the grunts.

"What do you think we do?" said Torchwick. "We run away before that thing comes after us!"

The White Fang quickly ran to where they saw their Pokémon go flying. Snorlax smiled and clapped his hands, feeling proud that he defeated the White Fang.

* * *

 _"An Evitable Victory," 8:10am_

"You did it Snorlax!" said Jaune. "You saved me and my Pokémon!"

Snorlax walked over to Jaune to pick him up, and then squeezed him in a hug with Strength that was doing more harm than good.

"Snorlax...let...go..."

Snorlax let go of Jaune as he dropped to the floor in even worse pain. Ruby went over and lifted Jaune onto her shoulder.

" _[Oops,]"_ said Snorlax apologetically. _"[Sorry 'bout that. I used Strength.]"_

"Well Jaune," said Ruby. "I guess this proves you have what it takes to become a Pokémon breeder after all. More than this, I like the way your Snorlax learns some goodly new moves like that, especially Retaliate."

Snorlax shook his head from Ruby's response.

"Actually Ruby, I've been thinking," said Jaune. "I'm not cut out for Pokémon breeding. If I can barely handle Snorlax, I don't think I can handle the dozens or hundreds that someone like Velvet does. Perhaps I can go back to being a gym leader instead."

"I see you've come into your senses. Going back to your gym leader status?"

"Only if I have improved my battling skills for the future, including the use of status moves mentioned by Velvet before." Jaune let out a deep sigh.

"Feeling disappointed?"

"Actually, coming to terms with my limitations feels pretty good." Jaune tried to laugh but only caused pain when he did. "My stomach on the other hand..."

"Don't worry. We'll get help at New Vale City as soon as we arrive."

The two were about to make their way out of the forest when Snorlax was sniffing the air looking for something. Once he smelled what he was looking for, he nudged Ruby's shoulder.

"What now?" asked Ruby. Snorlax was jolting his head to where he wanted Ruby to go. "This had better be important Snorlax."

Ruby and Jaune followed Snorlax to where he was leading them. About a minute later, Snorlax led them into a clearing.

 _"[A Scyther, look! Over there!]"_ shouted Snorlax, pointing to what he found. Ruby looked over and saw a Scyther sharpening its scythe arms on a tree trunk. Ruby was getting ecstatic again.

"Yes! A second chance! This time I will capture you Scyther!"

* * *

 _Route 4: Applewood Forest, 8:15am_

 _"Fletchinder vs. Scyther – Rematch"_

" **Wild Scyther appeared!"**

Ruby carefully put Jaune down as she grabbed her Poké Ball and ran after Scyther. Scyther heard Ruby and turned to face her again as she called out Fletchinder. "All right Fletchinder, you know what to do!"

Fletchinder did a series of Quick Attacks to hit Scyther and get away before it would land one of its own attacks. This time however the Scyther was using a different tactic, using Wing Attack, with its wing glowing white, to counter Fletchinder's speed. Fletchinder started shooting shelled orange fireballs from Ember to deal major damage to Scyther, making sure to keep its distance. The Ember caused Scyther to suffer burns, lowering its attack power.

"Keep it up Fletchinder!" shouted Ruby. With Scyther getting weaker, Fletchinder flew in and Pecked at Scyther, causing Scyther to fall onto its back. "I've only got one chance at this. Please let this be enough!"

* * *

 _"Ruby's Catch Attempt – Scyther (Rematch)," 8:17am_

" **Ruby threw one Poké Ball!"**

Ruby threw her final free Poké Ball at Scyther. The Scyther was transported into the ball and tried to fight out of it. The more the ball kept shaking, the more nervous Ruby got. After what felt like an eternity, the ball finally stopped shaking and confirmed a successful capture. Ruby's face lit up like it was Christmas morning as she picked up her new Pokémon.

" **Congratulations! Scyther was caught!"**

* * *

 _"Ruby's Catch Attempt Successful – Scyther," 8:18am_

"I did it! I caught Scyther! I caught Scyther!" Ruby started dancing in joy. Snorlax walked up and started dancing a bit too. Ruby was so overjoyed she went up to hug Snorlax. "Thanks for helping me find the Scyther, Snorlax."

" _[You're welcome!"_ said Snorlax, hugging Ruby back and nearly crushing her ribs from his Strength.

"Snorlax, let go of Ruby!" shouted Jaune.

" _[Oops,]_ said Snorlax, letting go of Ruby before her body from his Strength would be as limp as Jaune's.

"Are you okay Ruby?"

"I'm great," said Ruby, picking Jaune back up. "I got my favorite Pokémon and I have Snorlax to thank."

 _"[Welcome],_ " yawned Snorlax before laying down and falling asleep.

"I think it's time you went into the ball," said Jaune, pulling out a ball and throwing it at Snorlax. This time Snorlax went into the ball without a problem. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to New Vale City!"

With no more distractions getting in their way, Ruby and Jaune headed to their next destination.

* * *

Ending: With Jaune's newly-bred Munchlax evolving into Snorlax while fending off of Torchwick and his White Fang grunts from stealing berries, Ruby caught a Scyther second time after a first failed attempt as the two continued to make their way to New Vale City.


	12. Present 07: Everything You Schneed

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 12: Present Day 07: Everything You Schneed

* * *

Last time, with Jaune's Snorlax fending off from Torchwick and his grunts from various shenanigans for stealing Payapa Berries before an evitable victory, Ruby and Jaune headed to New Vale City as their next destination.

* * *

New Vale City is the biggest city in all of Vale. Every store or service you can imagine is available in this city, save for a Pokémon League gym. While the city offered many attractions, the biggest one the city was most known for was located by the North side: The headquarters of the Schnee Corporation Vale branch. The Schnee Corporation was responsible for creating everyday items used by anyone having a Pokémon. The Vale branch was headed by James Ironwood, a man who served under Schnee for over twenty years. The branch was best known for creating the different variety of Poké Balls sold around the world. Scientists work every day into coming up with new brands and styles to release for the market.

* * *

 _"Route 4 to New Vale City," 8:29am_

 _"Enter New Vale City"_

Ruby and Jaune walked through New Vale City as their destination after an intense encounter from Torchwick and the White Fang from Payapa Berry-stealing. The walk took 11 minutes before heading through.

* * *

 _"New Vale City Hospital," 8:33am_

 _"Injury Treatment"_

Before Ruby can visit any of the city's attractions, she needed to take Jaune to a hospital to recover from the beating he took at the hands of the White Fang from earlier today. Thankfully Jaune only suffered from bruises and scrapes, so he was able to leave after he was checked out by the doctors.

"Glad to get that over with," said Jaune. "So, where to first on the New Vale City tour?"

"The bank," said Ruby. "I just checked my funds and it doesn't look good. Unless there are some money battles I can participate in, I'm going to have to take out a huge loan just to keep going."

"Shouldn't be a problem for you, right? I mean, two badges and a team of strong Pokémon; you should be able to rake in some dough in no time."

"I hope so."

* * *

 _"Outside New Vale City Hospital," 8:36am_

 _"Heisting Feud"_

The two walked around the city taking in the sights and sounds when they heard some kind of commotion up ahead. Two people dressed in the White Fang uniform were running down the street being chased by Pokémon rangers. All the civilians were staying out of the way for their safety. One of the White Fang members was carrying a white briefcase with a snowflake logo on it.

"Cease your running now or we will use force!" shouted one of the rangers.

"Not if we use force first!" shouted the White Fang member without the briefcase. He stopped to call out a Skunktank and used Smokescreen to slow down the rangers. With the rangers far behind, it didn't look like anyone was going to stop them.

"Up for a little heroics Jaune?" asked Ruby.

* * *

 _"New Vale City Streets," 8:38am_

 _"Jaune's Heroics"_

"After what they did to me?" said Jaune. "You bet I am!" Jaune grabbed his Poké Ball and called out his Snorlax. "Snorlax, block them off!"

Snorlax came out and stood in the middle of the street. The White Fang members saw the Snorlax up ahead, so the one with the briefcase jumped on the other's shoulders and jumped over the Snorlax, landing behind him and continuing running.

"You keep that one busy!" said Ruby. "I'll take care of the other!"

* * *

 _"New Vale City Back Alley," 8:41am_

 _"To Catch a White Fang Thief"_

Ruby picked up Eevee and started her mad dash towards the escaping White Fang member. The White Fang member turned to see Ruby chasing after him, so he quickly ducked into an alley where he planned to lure Ruby into a trap.

"Once she enters this alley, I'll ambush her and take her Pokémon!"

"I don't think so," said a voice from behind him.

Ruby finally caught up to the White Fang member in the alley. Despite being short of breath, she was ready to do battle and return whatever it was that the White Fang was stealing. "All right White Fang, put up your...huh?"

Ruby was expecting to fight the White Fang member waiting for her, but when she arrived, the White Fang member was already beaten down overhead. Ruby looked past him to see a familiar face holding the briefcase; it was the trainer she met back in the Emerald Forest.

* * *

 _"New Vale City Back Alley: Walled Area," 8:44am_

 _"Ruby meets Blake: No Case Left Unturned"_

"Hey Blake!" said Ruby.

"Ruby?" said Blake. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to perform my good deed of the day, but it looks like you beat me to it. Let's return that briefcase to its rightful owner!"

"Actually Ruby...I need this briefcase."

"What? But it belongs to someone else."

"Trust me; it's important I get what's inside this case."

"But Blake, that's stealing! You're committing the same crime the White Fang just did!"

"This is different Ruby."

Blake pulled out a small knife and broke the lock on the case, looking inside to make sure it was what she needed. All she found in the case were documents.

 _"These are just the plans for the project. Does this mean they haven't completed it yet?"_

"Drop that briefcase now!" said Ruby, grabbing a Poké Ball and getting ready to call out a Pokémon. "If you're going to steal like these White Fang thugs, I'll fight you like one!"

"Take it," said Blake, closing the case and tossing it to Ruby. "I have no use for this."

"Oh. Well...thank you I guess?"

"Ruby, you have good intentions, but I'm warning you; do not continue interfering with my affairs."

Ruby was about to ask what Blake was talking about when Jaune and the rangers arrived on the scene, which made Blake's last words feed into Ruby's mind. Blake took out her Gambol Shroud as a grappling hook and clipped into the arch of the gate as her cue to make a quick escape deeper in the alley, running away in the shadows.

* * *

 _"Outside New Vale City Back Alley," 8:47am_

 _"Heroic Deeds"_

"Who was that?" asked Jaune.

"Just a friend...I think," said Ruby. She thought Blake was an ally until that last comment she made.

"Thank you for your help citizen," said one of the rangers. "Do you know who that briefcase belongs to?"

"Not really. I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"Trouble? Hardly! That case belongs to the Schnee Corporation. I think their President would be very happy to hear of your heroics."

"Oh c'mon, it was nothing! Besides, I wasn't even the one-"

"Is there a cash reward involved?" interrupted Jaune.

"Considering who this belongs to, there just might be."

"Hear that Ruby? I say we pay the Schnee Co. a visit and earn our just rewards!"

Ruby held on to the briefcase as the rangers gave Ruby and Jaune a lift to the Schnee Corporation building. Ruby didn't mind whether or not she got rewarded; she'd rather be talking to Blake and finding out what she was up to between chasing down the White Fang and trying to steal from the Schnee Corporation.

* * *

 _"Schnee Corporation Building – Vale Branch: First Floor," 8:52am_

 _"Enter Schnee Corporation"_

It was hard to not tell the Schnee Corporation building from any other. It stood at least twenty stories tall and was painted in pure white on the outside, with the snowflake logo standing at the very top.

"I bet we'll be rewarded at least five figures, maybe even six!" said Jaune. "Whatever is in that briefcase must be super important if the White Fang were trying to steal it."

"Just because the White Fang were stealing it doesn't mean it can be so valuable," said Ruby.

"But Ruby, this is Schnee Co. we're talking about! How can it not be valuable?"

"I'm just saying, it could wind up being something not important."

"I doubt the Pokémon rangers went out of their way to catch the thieves over something not important."

"I guess so," said Ruby. Ruby didn't doubt Jaune that the briefcase contained something important, yet if what was inside that case was supposed to be so important, why didn't Blake take it with her?

* * *

 _"Schnee Corporation Building – Vale Branch: Twentieth Floor," 8:54am_

 _"Meeting: Weiss and Ironwood"_

Meanwhile, on the top floor of the building, Ironwood was having a meeting with the daughter of the company's namesake.

"Glad to hear everything is going well as usual," said Weiss. "Father will be pleased to know how well the new line of balls are selling."

"We put a lot of hard work into making sure we only produce the best," said Ironwood. "Anything less would be an insult to the family that never loses."

"Speaking of never losing, my father should be calling later about a project you're working on?"

Ironwood sighed. "I was afraid you were going to bring that up. We may have hit a huge snag in the project. Seems we fell into the hands of some outside espionage."

"Just how huge is this snag, Mister Ironwood?"

"Enough to put the entire project in jeopardy."

Before Weiss can reply, Ironwood's phone began going off. Ironwood looked over and saw he was getting a call from the lobby receptionist. He pressed the speaker on his phone, hoping it would be good news.

"Ironwood speaking."

"Mister Ironwood, there are two kids here sent by the Pokémon rangers; they've retrieved the briefcase stolen by the White Fang."

"Thank goodness!" said Ironwood. "Those two just saved our company. Tell them I'm on my way."

Ironwood and Weiss left the office and got into the elevator heading to the lobby.

* * *

 _"Schnee Corporation Elevator: Heading Twentieth to First Floor," 8:57am_

 _"Keeping Info Secret"_

"That was a close call," said Weiss. "You need to keep your information more secure Ironwood. My father won't hesitate to fire you if such a thing like this happens again."

"No one is more disappointed about this happening than myself," replied Ironwood. "I won't let something like this slip between my fingers again."

Ironwood and Weiss arrived at the lobby where the two heroes of the day were waiting. Weiss was ready to thank whoever saved her company from disaster, until she saw who it was.

As soon as they heard the elevator arrive, Ruby and Jaune got up to greet the branch President when they noticed him arrive with a guest. The moment Ruby saw who that guest was, she felt her spine chill about as cold as that witch's heart.

* * *

 _"Schnee Corporation First Floor – Lobby," 8:58am_

 _"Ruby meets Weiss: Second Goading (Schnee Corporation Lobby)"_

"YOU?" said Weiss, surprised to be the amateur make it to New Vale City.

"YOU!" replied Ruby, angry to see her arch-rival at a time like this.

"Who?" asked Jaune.

"Have you two met before?" asked Ironwood.

"We graduated from the same academy," said Weiss, "although my skills are much higher than hers."

"Is that so ice queen?" said Ruby, dropping the case and holding up the strap of her backpack. "Check it out: I've got two badges!"

"Two badges you say," said Weiss, opening up her jacket and revealing the badges attached inside. "I have three. Looks like I'm still better than you, amateur!"

"You say that as if you're already a professional! Last time I checked you've still got five badges to go, ice queen!"

"It'll be more than you'll ever achieve you dunce!"

"Ladies, please!" said Jaune, getting in between the two trainers before one of them would jump at each other. "Is all this fighting really necessary?"

"This obnoxious snob has been goading me since the day we met!" said Ruby.

"Okay, you two have had bad blood in the past. Maybe you two just got off on the wrong foot and need to start over."

"Wait a minute," said Weiss. "Aren't you the loser I defeated so easily back in Amarillo? Figures that losers like you two would be traveling together."

Jaune started sobbing at Weiss bringing up his embarrassing defeat to her. He crawled up into a ball and sat in the corner.

"That's it!" said Ruby. "I challenge you to a battle right here and now, ice queen!"

"Bring it, dunce!" replied Weiss.

* * *

 _9:01am_

 _"Breakup from a Brawl between Ruby and Weiss"_

"That's enough!" interrupted Ironwood. "Now is not the time to be determining who the superior trainer is. I'd like to talk to our two heroes about what has occurred today. Will you be staying with us Miss Schnee?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to be going," said Weiss. "I can't make it to the Pokémon League standing around like this. Take care, Mister Ironwood."

Weiss left without so much as saying thanks to Ruby and Jaune for saving her company. Ruby was resisting the urge to throw the briefcase at Weiss while she wasn't looking.

* * *

 _9:04am_

" _Enter James Ironwood"_

"Now that we've got that out of the way, let's formally introduce ourselves. I am James Ironwood, President of the Vale branch for the Schnee Corporation."

"I'm Ruby, champion trainer in the making," greeted Ruby. "He's Jaune, former gym leader and not quite sure what in the making."

"Before we go any further, may I have my briefcase back?"

Ruby handed the briefcase over to Ironwood. Ironwood opened up the case to make sure all the contents were still there.

"Looks like everything is accounted for. You've done a great service for us Ruby. I'm sure you'd like to be rewarded for your good deeds."

As soon as he heard the word "reward," Jaune snapped out of his depression and was back to being overjoyed. "Yes we would Mister Ironwood sir!"

"Mister Ironwood?" said Ruby. "Would it be too much to ask what was in that briefcase?"

"Classified documents," said Ironwood. "I think we can leave it at that."

"Yeah Ruby, leave it at that," said Jaune, internally praying for Ruby to not screw up whatever potential reward they were about to be given. Ruby wanted to get more solid answers, but considering whom she was trying to ask, decided it was best to leave this mystery unsolved so that she wouldn't suddenly be accused of stealing company secrets.

"I'm sorry," said Ruby. "I guess I got a bit too curious."

"No apologies necessary," replied Ironwood. "Everyone is always curious about what goes on in our company, from the press to our competitors to the everyday tourists."

"Tourists?"

"We get a lot of visitors who come to tour our company and see what goes into making our products. I tell you what; to make up for Weiss' rude behavior, how would you two like to take a free tour with me?"

"Does that count as the reward for returning your property?" asked Jaune.

"Think of it as a bonus to what you'll eventually receive. What do you say Ruby?"

"Since it's free, why not!" said Ruby.

"Perfect," said Ironwood. "I'll drop this case in my office and arrange a private tour for the three of us."

As soon as Ironwood left, Jaune was pumping his fist in excitement at getting to go on the free tour. Ruby was excited to go on the tour, but was still somewhat bothered about those briefcase documents.

* * *

 _"Schnee Corporation: Third Floor – Factory Building," 9:08am"_

 _"Touring inside the Schnee Co. Factory"_

After receiving exclusive tour badges, the group entered the elevator that would take them to the factory below.

"You two are lucky," said Ironwood. "Not only are you getting free admission, you'll be in the company of the man who heads this entire branch's operation."

"It's a real privilege, Mister Ironwood sir!" said Jaune, not even attempting to hide how much he was trying to suck up to Ironwood.

"Thank you Mister Ironwood," said Ruby. "Where exactly are we going?"

"The upper floors are all offices and such," said Ironwood. "Below our lobby is where the magic really happens. You'll see firsthand at how the Schnee Corporation creates and tests their products. But before we see the creation process, let's take a little history lesson."

The group got off the elevator and entered the first office in the hallway. The office consisted of benches with a projector at the front of the room. Ironwood pulled out a remote and turned off the lights. The first thing the projector started showing were images of colorful crystals.

* * *

 _"Schnee Corporation Third Floor – Hallway," 9:11am_

 _"History of Dust Usage"_

"Are you two familiar with Dust?" asked Ironwood.

"I've heard of that," said Ruby. "Those are the crystals filled with energy or something?"

"In simple terms, yes, but our world is full of these naturally powerful crystals containing the elements of nature. To this day, scientists are still trying to figure out how and where Dust exactly came to be. It's a mystery as old as life itself. Back in the old days, mankind would use them for weapons of war." As Ironwood was talking, the projector showed images of people mining the Dust crystals and using them to create weapons and armor. "Now we mostly use them to create a vast majority of the technology used in nearly every Pokémon product you can imagine."

After showing off the various products created by Schnee, the next image showed a group of businessmen standing outside the flagship headquarters located in Atlas.

* * *

 _9:14am_

 _"History of Poké-Balls"_

"The Schnee Corporation was the first company to begin using Dust to invent their products; our most famous of products being the Poké Ball. Would you believe there used to be a time when trainers didn't have a ball to control their Pokémon with?"

"But then how would they capture Pokémon?" asked Jaune.

"The old fashioned way: handmade traps. Taming a Pokémon with your bare wits was dangerous, even if you had other Pokémon to help you. Now it's just a matter of weakening the foe and throwing a ball."

The next image showed Ironwood and Schnee standing on a stage outside of the Vale headquarters, displaying the numerous types of balls they had for sale.

"The Vale branch specializes in creating the various kinds of Poké Balls available worldwide. We use the various forms of Dust discovered to create all different kinds of balls. Our most popular model of course is your basic run-of-the-mill Poké Ball that we create so that even the poorest of trainers can afford them. To those with a little extra in their pocket or seeking better ways to capture Pokémon, we offer many special models." Ironwood pulled out different balls from his coat pockets to show off to Ruby and Jaune. "Take this one for example. This is our Net Ball. This ball makes the capturing of Bug- and Water- type Pokémon easier. How about Pokémon you meet in a cave or other dark areas? Our Dusk Ball here will work better than even our Ultra Balls. We currently create twenty-three varieties of balls, but we're always looking to create more."

"Do you have a favorite type Mister Ironwood?" asked Jaune.

"Personally I'm a fan of the Luxury Ball. It may not be as effective as other balls we have, but I love the design that goes into it, and the Pokémon enjoy being inside one more than our other models. Perhaps Eevee over there would like to be in one!"

"[No thanks!]" replied Eevee, shaking her head.

"Sorry Mister Ironwood," said Ruby, "but Eevee really likes to travel by my side."

"You're missing out then Eevee," said Ironwood, "but to each their own. Now that we've discussed how our balls are made, let's see it happening up close, shall we?"

The tour group exited the room and were heading to the factory when a scientist holding a clipboard ran up to Ironwood.

* * *

 _Back to "Schnee Corporation Factory," 9:16am_

 _"A Mysterious Project"_

"Sir, we need to talk about our latest project," said the scientist.

"One moment please," said Ironwood to his tour group. Ironwood stepped aside so that the scientist and Ironwood can talk privately.

Jaune didn't mind waiting, but Ruby wanted to sneak up and hear what they were saying. All this talk about secret documents and projects was driving Ruby's urge to figure out what was going on with everybody involved with this company. However, Ruby stood where she was to avoid getting caught up in some potential scandal.

* * *

 _"Schnee Co. Factory Secret Area," 9:18am_

 _"Confidential Project"_

Ironwood was going over the notes made by the scientist to make sure there wasn't anything they overlooked.

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Ironwood.

"We've done the calculations over and over again. We think it's time."

"Excellent. I'll inform Mister Schnee as soon as he calls." Ironwood patted the scientist on the back as he left. "As you can see, we're always quite busy here at the Schnee Corporation. Now on to the main attraction!"

* * *

 _"Schnee Corporation Basement 1: Poké-Ball Factory," 9:22am_

 _"The Poké-Ball Factory Discovery"_

The group entered the catwalk over the factory floor. The factory expanded to as far as the eye can see. The machines were constantly running and churning out various balls while the workers were overlooking all the machines and making sure nothing went wrong. Ruby and Jaune were in awe at seeing firsthand how these balls were made.

"This is where the creation of all our Poké Balls take place. As you can see, when you produce as many types as we do, you need a LOT of room. The process goes like this: After coming up with the design of the ball, we first create the outer shell, or husk of the ball. Then we infuse the proper dust inside. Each ball design has a unique combination of dust infused into them. Once the fusion is complete, we bring the balls to the testing area."

The group went over to the side of the factory where the balls were hooked up to computers. Above the balls were monitors running lines of data that neither Ruby nor Jaune could understand.

"In order to make sure that all our balls are working properly, we put them in a simulation test. We hook up the balls to specialized PCs and test them virtually against a variety of Pokémon. Ruby, you say you're a champion in the making. Pop quiz: Are all Pokémon equally difficult to capture?"

"Not even close," said Ruby. "Stronger or rarer Pokémon are a lot harder to catch than some of the more common ones."

"Precisely. Every species of Pokémon has what we call a 'catch rate.' Using an algorithm of our own creation, we assign a number to a Pokémon's catch rate and calculate the odds of a ball working on said Pokémon through a variety of different scenarios. Doing every possible scenario physically would take hours if not days to complete, but thanks to our virtual simulation, we can test the effectiveness of our Poké Ball in less than a minute! Let's observe one of the new balls to see how well it does."

The ball stood in place on the conveyor belt. The ball opened up as two lasers scanned the two inner sides of the ball. The monitor above displayed the results of the various scenarios, all written out in some cryptic code. After the inspection was complete, a red light flashed as a buzzer went off, indicating that the Poké Ball failed the inspection.

"As you can see, this ball failed on scenarios it should have passed. When that happens, we throw it into our recycle pile, where the materials will be salvaged to make other balls. The ones that pass are sent back up to our packing offices, waiting to be sent to the various Pokémon markets around the world."

"Mister Ironwood?" said Jaune. "I have a question about all these balls you make."

"What's on your mind, Jaune?"

"If you can make all kinds of balls that makes capturing Pokémon easier, why don't you just create a ball where it's guaranteed you capture a Pokémon no matter what?"

"Be realistic Jaune," said Ruby. "A ball that guarantees capture would be impossible to make, right Mister Ironwood?"

"I wouldn't say impossible Ruby," said Ironwood. "Perhaps not with today's technology, but thirty, twenty, perhaps even ten years from now, what seemed impossible to create will become a common item everybody has. Tell me Ruby, what academy did you graduate from?"

"Beacon Academy."

"So you should have a Pokédex on you, correct?"

"Yeah," said Ruby, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her Pokédex. "Let me guess; Schnee Co. created this too right?"

"Actually, it was Professor Ozpin who invented the Pokédex. I remember when everyone thought Professor Ozpin was crazy that he can create some kind of portable Pokémon encyclopedia, and now his invention is considered one of the biggest revolutions in Pokémon technology. So who knows? This 'Guarantee Ball' you think is impossible to make may one day come to fruition."

"And when it does, can I be the first to have it?" asked Jaune.

"I'll be sure to reserve one just for you Jaune," said Ironwood. "If you can afford to pay for it that is."

"Oh man," said Jaune, mildly upset he wouldn't be getting one for free.

"Mister Ironwood, do you know Professor Ozpin?" asked Ruby.

"He was an old colleague of mine," said Ironwood. "We used to work together on all kinds of projects before I starting working for Schnee. In fact, it was also thanks to him that we created the PC system to help store a person's Pokémon with ease. Could you imagine how hard it was for professional trainers to abide by the six Pokémon rule when it came to battles?"

"So how come you work for Schnee and he doesn't?" asked Jaune.

"Unfortunately, we had a bad falling out on a project we were working on. He's refused to work with me ever since."

"One bad project caused a fallout?" asked Ruby. "Just what exactly were you working on?"

"The past, as they say, is in the past. I'd rather look forward and continue the work I'm doing now than look back with regrets."

Ruby internally sighed. Today was apparently the day nobody was going to give her a straight answer for any question she asked.

The tour wrapped up after they left the factory and Ironwood showing them the offices where the balls were packaged and packed up into the trucks that would take them to their final destination.

"So, did you two enjoy the tour?"

"Absolutely!" said Jaune.

"It was interesting to see where these things came from," said Ruby. "Thanks Mister Ironwood."

"I hate to cut our goodbyes short," said Ironwood, "but as you know, I've got a lot of important work to do. Let's talk about that reward I promised the two of you."

"Actually Mister Ironwood," said Ruby, "you don't really need to reward us." Hearing those words almost gave Jaune a heart attack.

"Nonsense," said Ironwood. "I'd hate for you to leave without receiving some kind of compensation. I'd like the two of you to have these."

Ironwood pulled out two silver cards with the Schnee logo on it and Ironwood's signature.

"Take these cards to the Poké Mart on Juniper Street. The owner will give you a free stack of supplies, from balls to potions to anything else you'll need on your journey, all on the house."

"Thank you Mister Ironwood!" said Ruby. "This is definitely going to save me a lot of money."

"Good luck on your journey Ruby. Perhaps the next time we meet, I'll be watching you and Weiss compete against the Elite Four."

"But unlike Weiss, I'm going to beat the Elite Four!"

The two of them said their goodbyes to Ironwood and headed to the Poké Mart to pick up their free goods. Jaune was going on about all the stuff he was going to attempt to get, while Ruby was distracted in thought about everything that happened today. Blake telling Ruby to back off, the secret documents, Ironwood and Ozpin having a sour past; if Ruby wasn't already busy trying to get into the Pokémon League, she'd go out and start solving these mysteries bugging her.

* * *

 _Back to "Schnee Corporation Twentieth Floor – Main Office," 9:31am_

 _"Important Meeting: Ironwood and Schnee + Final Scene"_

Ironwood was in his office going over the documents the White Fang nearly stole from him. The documents contained several pages of text along with a blueprint of what appeared to be a new kind of ball in the works.

"Years of research nearly down the drain because of one screw-up," said Ironwood. "I'm going to have to apply more extreme security measures to make sure this project gets done."

His phone rang with a call from his secretary.

"Mister Ironwood, Mister Schnee is calling on line one."

Ironwood got up and shut all the blinds in his office, then used his scroll to scan the room for bugs. Once the coast was clear, he answered Schnee's call.

"Good morning, Mister Schnee. How is everything in Atlas?"

"Business as usual," replied Schnee. "Let's cut to the chase; what is the status of Project Master?"

"I just received word from our lab; Project Master has finally completed the calculation phase. It won't be long until we put it into production."

"It had better be. Every second we waste gives those White Fang filth the upper hand in finding you-know-who."

"I assure you Mister Schnee, Project Master will be completed on time, and you'll have you-know-who in the palm of your hand."

"Okay, be sure to take care of and secure the Mega Stones at hand about the project to prevent revealing to other people from any of the confidential files we made."

"Understood. I'll put them in a more secure place from the White Fang's evil hands."

"Good. I'll call you back."

Schnee turned off his scroll as he finished his call with Ironwood.

" _If the White Fang were about to steal the Mega Stones in this office,"_ thought Ironwood, _"what happens next? I'll keep them secured in a more private and secure place."_

As Ironwood turned off his scroll, he picked up two of the mysterious Mega Stones inside his desk and safely put them in a more private yet secure place. He put them inside a safe with a combination code to prevent the White Fang's evil hands or any unauthorized persons from stealing as he left out inside his office. The label of the safe Ironwood put the mysterious Mega Stones is "Property of Schnee Corporation. No Unauthorized Use is allowed."

* * *

Ending: With Ruby and Jaune arriving at New Vale City against the heisting made by the White Fang, Ruby and Jaune set their sights on their next adventure after all the whole things encountered by Ironwood inside New Vale City's Schnee Corporation Building.


	13. Present 08: Spirit of Mining (Part 1)

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 13: Present Day 08: The Spirit of Mining (Pt. 1)

* * *

Last time, with Ruby and Jaune witnessing the heist made by the White and stopped by the Rangers, Ruby met Blake second time until her escape about the mysterious case found by her, giving Ruby last words to not interfere with Blake's affairs. Inside Schnee Corporation Building, Weiss, alongside Ironwood, witnessed the ones who saved the company from the White Fang's evil hands: her arch-nemesis Ruby Rose for goading second time about her defeat and also Jaune from his embarrassing defeat. Ironwood gave the duo a tour to the factory inside the Schnee Corporation Building about some publicly important stuff, and as the two went outside for their next adventure, Ironwood received a call from Schnee about a mysterious yet confidential project called "Project Master," a project that can't be revealed by unauthorized people except those who are authorized from the rules of this company. After Schnee's last call, Ironwood decided to put two of the mysterious Mega Stones from his desk to the safe with a combination code to prevent anyone, including the White Fang themselves, from revealing the true forms of an unknown subject. He put the safe with a paper labelling "Property of Schnee Corporation. No unauthorized use is allowed."

* * *

After spending a couple days shopping around New Vale City, Ruby and Jaune were resting in a Pokémon Center. Since they had some time to spare before needing to head out, Ruby decided now would be the time to call Professor Ozpin to let him know how far she's come, along with solving a couple of problems lingering in the back of Ruby's mind.

* * *

" _New Vale City Pokémon Center," 9:36am_

" _Ruby's Conversation: Past between Ironwood and Ozpin"_

"Hi Professor Ozpin, it's Ruby," greeted Ruby.

"Nice to hear from you Ruby," said Ozpin. "How goes your journey?"

"So far I've got two badges, and in a few days I'll be getting badge number three."

"To be honest, I'm surprised of the progress you've made so far, considering who you decided to start with. How is your Eevee doing?"

"She's getting stronger every day."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm resting in New Vale City. I met Mister Ironwood the other day."

"Let me guess; he spent most of the time bragging about how great Schnee Co. is and all the brilliant things they invent."

"Yeah, but he was nice enough to give us a tour and free stuff. He told me you and him used to work on projects a long time ago."

"Did he mention what exactly?"

"I was calling you to find out. He said one led to you and him falling out."

Ozpin turned his scroll away and sighed. Despite the project taking place so long ago, he still remembered every detail of what happened, and why the results were the reason him and Ironwood have only talked a handful of times since.

"I'd rather not go into the details about it."

"What was so bad that you two can't speak with each other anymore?"

"His greed and ambition got in the way of true progress. That's all I have to say about that."

Ruby realized that no matter how many times she asked, she was never going to get an answer. This mystery was going to remain unsolved forever.

"I have to get going. It was nice talking to you again Professor Ozpin."

"Good luck Ruby. See you in the Pokémon League."

* * *

 _9:39am_

 _"Case Unsolved"_

Ruby hung up and sat back down with Jaune. "Ozpin didn't say anything either huh?" asked Jaune.

"Only that it's somehow Ironwood's fault," said Ruby. "So enough with this project-gate nonsense; let's find the next city with a league gym."

As Ruby and Jaune were going over the map to find the closest city they can walk to, a bus pulled up in front of the Pokémon Center making a weird car honking noise.

* * *

" _Outside New Vale City Pokémon Center," 9:41am_

 _"The Mysterious Group"_

"What was that?" asked Ruby.

"I think that was the Nutcracker Suite," said Jaune.

"What kind of car has a horn like that?"

Ruby and Jaune were about to get up and check when a group of trainers entered the Pokémon Center. All of them were males wearing shirts with a logo of a bright green center with a black Poké Ball silhouette in the middle. The trainer in front was an older male with a weird curly mustache.

"I thought we'd never arrive in this city," said the mustache trainer.

"It didn't help that Gavin needed to make so many rest stops," said the bearded trainer behind him.

"But I really needed to go all those times!" said the trainer Ruby assumed was Gavin.

"Then learn not to drink so much while we're on the road!" said an angry trainer behind Gavin.

"Or just go in a jar," said a trainer with a rose pin on his chest.

"You know I've got plenty," said the older male wearing a kilt.

The group went to the other side of Pokémon Center much to Ruby's relief. Ruby was weirded out by the conversation they were having and didn't feel comfortable talking to them. Jaune on the other hand looked like he had been starstruck and started breathing rapidly.

"It's them," muttered Jaune. "It's really them!"

"Are you okay Jaune?" asked Ruby.

"Ruby, do you know who those guys are?"

"Should I?"

"Those are the Achievement Trainers!"

"The Achievement Trainers? Are they some kind of band?"

"They're the funniest group of Pokémon trainers in the world!"

"Funny is not how I would describe them right now."

"I know they seem a bit weird, but trust me, if you ever watch some of their stuff on the net, you'd be laughing your butt off too!"

Jaune then went on to explain who each member of the Achievement Trainers was.

* * *

 _9:44am_

 _"The Achievement Trainers"_

"The one with the curly mustache is Geoff; he's the group leader. The one with the big beard is Jack; he's kind of like Geoff's right-hand man. The guy wearing the kilt is Ryan; he acts really crazy sometimes. The one in glasses is Michael; he's usually the one who always gets mad. The guy with the rose on his chest is Ray; he's really an expert but doesn't like to act like one. Finally, there's Gavin; people think he's really stupid, but I think he's the funniest guy on the team."

While Jaune began rattling off his favorite Achievement Trainer moments, Ruby walked up to them while they were sitting around talking to each other.

* * *

 _"Outside New Vale City Pokémon Center," 9:45am_

 _"Ruby and Jaune meet the Achievement Trainers"_

"Excuse me," said Ruby. The trainers stopped talking and turned towards Ruby.

"Can we help you?" asked Geoff.

"Are you guys called the Achievement Trainers?"

"That's us. What's up?"

"My friend over there is a really huge fan of yours," said Ruby, pointing to Jaune at the other end of the center. Jaune suddenly stopped when he realized that Ruby had walked off to where the Achievement Trainers were sitting, and was mortified that his internet favorites were suddenly turning to him.

"That's cool. Hey buddy, come join us!" said Geoff, waving Jaune over. Jaune could barely form the right words as his body went on autopilot, slowly pushing him towards the Achievement Trainers. "What's your name?"

"J...J...," stuttered Jaune.

"His name is Jaune," said Ruby. "I'm Ruby."

"So what brings you two out here?" asked Geoff.

"I'm resting here before continuing on my journey to be the next champion. Jaune here retired as gym leader and is looking for a new line of work."

"Oh really? What'd you have in mind, Jaune?"

"I...uh..."

"Dude, do you have some kind of speaking problem? You act like we're going to kill you or something."

"I'm sorry! I'm really, REALLY huge fans of you guys! I don't want to bother you with whatever it was you're doing!"

"Not a problem, dude. We're just resting before heading out to our next challenge."

"Challenge?" asked Ruby.

"We tour around Vale doing various challenges amongst ourselves to battle for the coveted GS Ball," said Geoff. Ryan pulled out the ball and handed it to Ruby. The ball was plated in gold and silver with the letters GS carved into it. Jaune was ecstatic to see the ball in person.

* * *

 _9:48am_

 _"The Discovery: GS Ball"_

"There it is!" said Jaune. "The GS Ball!"

"What is this supposed to be?" asked Ruby. "This isn't a real ball is it?"

"Nah," said Geoff. "It's just a trophy we like to pass around to whoever wins the challenge we set up."

"I'm the one who bought it," said Gavin. "Without me, we wouldn't have any actual awards to give out."

"Except the only reason you bought it was because you thought it was a real ball," remarked Jack.

"I thought it was some kind of super rare ball!" replied Gavin.

"But what kind of ball is made with this kind of plating?" said Ruby, inspecting the ball up close. "You can't even open it."

* * *

 _9:50am_

 _"The Dimwitted Insult Argument"_

"Gavin's a dimwit like that," said Ray.

"I'M the dimwit?" yelled Gavin, suddenly putting Ray into a headlock. "I'm not the one who once confused a Pangoro with a Beartic!"

"Oh yeah?" yelled Ray, pulling on Gavin's hair. "Who was it who asked if Leaf Stones were actually made out of leaves? Dimwit!"

"You're the dimwit, dimwit!"

"Nice comeback, dimwit!"

Gavin and Ray continued arguing with each other as the rest of the Achievement Trainers tried to break them up. Ruby was looking on in bewilderment of how childish these grown men were acting.

"Do they always argue like this?" asked Ruby.

"I know," said Jaune. "Isn't it awesome?"

"You have weird tastes, Jaune."

* * *

 _9:52am_

 _"Achievement Trainer Challenge Ninety-Six"_

After everyone eventually stopped arguing with themselves, Geoff stood up to explain what he had in store for the AT Crew.

"This will be AT Challenge number ninety-six," said Geoff. "A few miles from here is a place called Magus Town. Have any of you heard of Magus Town before?"

"Is it a town full of magicians?" asked Ray. "Are we gonna have to do magic tricks?"

"Can I saw Gavin in half?" asked Ryan.

"No," said Geoff, "but make a note of that for a future challenge. Anyway, Magus Town is best known for having a pathway that leads to the Underground Network, a series of tunnels that's said to expand to nearly all of Vale. People like to go mining in these tunnels for evolution stones, shards, Pokémon fossils, and then Mega Stones. Hey Geoff, you might be asking, what does this have to do with our next challenge?"

"Wait a minute," seconded Ruby while raising her hand. "Did you say Mega Stones?"

"Of course, Mega Stones can allow every Pokémon Trainer of their respective occupation to Mega Evolve their favorite Pokémon at their disposal, so not only one, but up to six Pokémon can do it at a time, but reviving them from fainting won't instigate another again."

"Hey Geoff," said Jack, "about the Mega Stones you and Ruby were talking about, what does this have to do with our next challenge?"

"I'm glad you asked! Our challenge will be whoever gets the most points based on what he digs up wins the GS Ball this week."

"This Underground Network has fossils?" asked Ruby. "Like the kind that scientists use to resurrect old Pokémon?"

"Yep," said Geoff. "So if anybody winds up finding one, they can add a new Pokémon to their collection."

* * *

 _"Ruby's Dream Sequence: Imagination – Ruby owning Weiss with a Fossil Pokémon"_

Ruby started to grin at the thought of finding Pokémon fossils. She had heard stories of how prehistoric Pokémon were some of the most powerful Pokémon in the world. If Ruby can find one of those rare fossils, she can have an ally powerful enough to put her nemesis Weiss in her place. Ruby imagined herself facing off with Weiss and her Deino. She'd call out her giant prehistoric Pokémon that would squash Deino flat as a pancake, and then proceed to do the same to Weiss.

"Please Ruby, have mercy!" Weiss would beg. "I was a fool to ever think I was better than you!"

* * *

 _9:55am_

 _Back to "Achievement Trainer Challenge Ninety-Six"_

"Heh heh heh heh," giggled Ruby at seeing Weiss crushed beneath her feet.

"What's so funny Ruby?" asked Jaune.

"Jaune, we're going to Magus Town to get ourselves some fossils and Mega Stones!"

"Since you're going that way," said Geoff, "and because Jaune is such a huge fan of ours, how'd you two like to participate in our challenge?"

"Really?" asked Jaune. "You...you want us to compete with you guys?"

"For this challenge, consider yourselves honorary members of the Achievement Trainers."

"I get to...I'm really...Achievement..." Jaune could barely form any more words before his eyes rolled up and he fainted to the floor.

"I think Jaune got a little overexcited," said Ruby.

"Try slapping him real hard," suggested Ray, making Ruby slap Jaune to alleviate his overexcitement and wake him up from fainting.

* * *

" _Inside Achievement Trainer Bus heading to Magus Town," 12:01pm_

 _"Arrival at Magus Town"_

After 2 hours and six minutes before the arrival, Ruby and Jaune were on the Achievement Trainer bus heading on its way to Magus Town. Jaune was sitting close to the driver's seat in order to talk to Geoff.

"So Geoff, how exactly do you decide who to hire to be a part of Achievement Trainers?"

"Simple; I find someone dumb enough to agree to do this and work for cheap."

"Really? Because I'm pretty dumb and will work for cheap!"

"All right, I'll be serious with you Jaune. I usually hire people I think can be entertaining and can put in a lot of work hours. There's a lot of behind the scenes work that goes into those videos you like watching."

"I'll put in as many hours as you want me to!"

"I tell you what Jaune; if you can really impress me with today's challenge, I'll consider adding you to our group."

"Thank you sir!"

"My name's Geoff, not sir."

* * *

 _"Magus Town: Arrival Point," 12:04pm_

 _"Story of Magus Town + Mysterious Keystone"_

Ruby was sitting by herself, looking up information about Magus Town on her Pokédex.

"Town of mages, Underground Network...I pretty much know all of that." She continued to scroll down until she came across a section titled Legends and Myths. "Figures a town like this would have stories to tell." She clicked on the link and saw a list of stories involving the mages; the one that caught her eye was a legend entitled "The Evil Spirit Pokémon."

"An evil spirit Pokémon? This I've got to hear." Ruby put on her headphones and clicked on the audio version of the story. Penny appeared to read the story.

"500 years ago, there were a band of 108 evil thieves who traveled from town to town robbing everything in sight, and burning whole villages to the ground. One day, the thieves set upon a village known to housing people who practiced the mystical arts. The village was nicknamed and later came to be known as Magus Town. When the thieves came to pillage Magus Town, the mages overwhelmed the thieves by using a combination of their magical powers and powerful Pokémon. Trapping the 108 thieves in their village, the mages of Magus Town created a spell that sealed the souls of all 108 thieves into a keystone. Their souls all merged as one and created an evil Pokémon that the mages called 'Spiritomb.' Spiritomb was a powerful foe, but was defeated by the mages. The mages took the stone and sealed it deep in the Underground Network so that it may never be discovered by man."

The story was accompanied by sketches of what the keystone and Spiritomb supposedly looked like. Ruby was used to seeing creepy looking Ghost Pokémon, but Spiritomb had a more menacing feel to him.

"We're here," announced Geoff. Ruby looked out the window to get a glimpse of Magus Town. The town was pretty small with no notable buildings outside of the Pokémon Center and a shop that sold goods relating to the Underground Network. As the AT Crew were getting off the bus, they were greeted by a tall young man with dark skin and green hair.

* * *

 _Beside "Magus Town Pokémon Center," 12:06pm_

 _"Enter Sage Ayana"_

"Hello travelers," said the young man. "My name is Sage. I assume you're all here to go into the Underground Network?"

"We sure are," said Geoff. "So where can we pick up our stuff and start mining?"

"I'm sorry, but we're not allowing anyone to go down into the Underground right now."

"Why not?"

"A group of dangerous men are hiding in the Underground. For the safety of other trainers, we don't want anyone else to go down there."

"How dangerous are we talking about?" asked Ruby.

"They robbed our supply store earlier today. Many of them save for their leader were wearing masks and body armor."

As soon as Sage described the suspects, he showed the group his scroll with his surveillance app to watch the video as they witnessed the theft of goods inside the supply store earlier. Ruby knew it had to have been Torchwick and the White Fang. Now Ruby really wanted to go down there so she can teach the White Fang a lesson.

* * *

 _21 minutes earlier inside "Magus Town Mining Store"_

 _"Theft before the Underground"_

As the group of White Fang grunts make people inside the mining store raise their hands as a holdup, their Leader requested to give them some mining supplies as they will not get hurt by him or his grunts.

"I want the mining supplies put inside the supply bags ASAP," commanded Torchwick. "Give 'em to us, or suffer."

"We don't want any trouble here," said the man pleading him. "I don't want to die, please!"

"Never do we!" shouted another. "Have mercy, sir!"

"Please, we regret nothing!"

"Give us the supplies," reminded the grunt in a threating tone. "Or suffer the consequences made by us."

As the grunt reminded of scared people into giving them some mining supplies, he put them into the supply bags to prepare for their next mission.

"Pleasure doing business with you," said Torchwick as his final words before going out of the supply store along with his grunts. The people let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

 _Back at "Magus Town Arrival Point," 12:10pm_

 _"To Handle a Risky Mission"_

"Listen," said Geoff, "we appreciate your concern, but the eight of us are capable of handling a bunch of glorified petty thieves."

"Petty thieves or not," said Sage, "we cannot risk anyone getting hurt due to our negligence. Your scrolls will not work down there, and the only way in or out is through the elevator. If something were to happen to you down there, it would be hard to send help right away. I ask that you reconsider your options."

"Dude, we're professionals. We know what we're doing; most of us anyway."

"And I've dealt with these thieves before," said Ruby. "I can handle them."

"As much I don't want you to go," said Sage, "there isn't anything I can do to ultimately prevent you from going. Come, I'll give you what equipment we have left, but be aware that I gave you all fair warning."

* * *

 _"Magus Town Mining Store," 12:13pm_

 _"Spare Supplies"_

Sage took them into the shop that looked like a complete mess thanks to the White Fang robbing the place; thankfully they still had enough equipment for everyone to use. Sage then guided them to the mountainside outside of town that would take them down to the Underground while explaining how to mine for treasures. Most of the AT Crew didn't seem to be paying attention; Jaune was getting himself pumped to win the GS Ball and impress Geoff, while Ruby had the White Fang on her mind.

"Hold on a sec," reminded Sage to the group, going after the people inside the shop. "What's wrong?"

"The White Fang were trying to make us give them to put into their supply bags," explained the man. "And if they don't, they'll make us suffer the consequences from them."

"Sir, with all respect, they'll hurt us if we don't," explained another. "We'll never get their supplies stolen back to this store."

"Don't worry, everyone," said Sage. "The group here will return the stolen supplies back from those criminals."

"Understood."

Sage turned to the group again. "Everyone, after mining, also please retrieve the stolen supplies by those criminals."

"Yes, sir!" said the group consisting of Ruby, Jaune, and the Achievement Trainers.

After Sage was done with his explanation, Geoff explained the rules to his crew.

* * *

 _12:16pm_

 _"Geoff's Explanation: The Mining Hunt + Team Names"_

"Here's how it works: Every dust shard is one point, heart scales are three points, evolution stones are five points, and fossils are worth ten points. We'll go for two thirty-minute halves, whoever has the most points wins the GS Ball. This is an individual challenge, but to make sure nobody gets lost, we'll be split into two groups. Myself, Ryan, Jack, and Jaune will be in group one, the rest of you will be group two."

"Can we give ourselves team nicknames?" asked Jaune.

"I call Team Dugquatro!" said Ryan.

"No fair Ryan!" said Ray. "I was going to call our team that!"

"We'll just call ourselves the Lads as usual," said Michael.

"But Michael," said Gavin, "we have a lady on our team now. It won't make sense."

"Fine, we'll be the Lads and Lady!"

"I don't really like that name."

"Then you come up with a name, you dimwit!"

"I have an idea for a team name," said Ruby. "Since we're all buddies and my last name is Rose, how about we call ourselves the Rosebuds?"

"I like it!" said Gavin.

"I hate it!" said Michael.

"I'm hungry," said Ray.

"All right Teams Dugquatro and Rosebuds!" said Geoff. "Let's go mining!"

* * *

 _"Outside Magus Town Mining Store," 12:19pm_

 _"Valuing One's Life from Spiritomb"_

As Sage was about to leave, Ruby quickly ran up to Sage to ask him a question.

"Quick question sir," said Ruby. "I've heard about a Pokémon named Spiritomb supposedly being down there. He's not actually real, is he?"

Sage turned to Ruby with a deadly serious look on his face. "Spiritomb is very real. Pray you never come across him if you value your life!"

Ruby was stunned by Sage suddenly acting more serious than he already was. It seems the people of Magus Town took that Spiritomb legend very seriously. Ruby was a bit worried about what would happen if Spiritomb was found, but considering the size of the Underground, what were the odds that would actually happen?

Ruby caught up with the AT Crew as they headed down the elevator to the Underground.

* * *

 _"Magus Town Underground," 12:22pm_

 _"ATC Number Ninety Six: The Beginning"_

 _"Section A_ _–_ _Dugquatro"_

The teams split up to two different sides of the Underground. Being such a popular tourist attraction, the tunnels were lit up so everyone could see where they were going. Jaune was relieved since he could hide the fact that he was scared of dark caves and the Pokémon that came out of them.

"So Jaune," said Geoff, "Ruby said you used to be a gym leader. What happened?"

"To be honest?" said Jaune. "I was really bad at it. I never won a single match."

"You never won a battle and you got to be gym leader? How did that happen?"

"It's a long story. My dad-"

Jaune was about to explain when Team Dugquatro were suddenly greeted by a screeching Zubat. Jaune yelped in fear while the others were trying to swat it away. Hearing Jaune's yelp caused the others to laugh.

"You can calm down now Jaune," said Ryan. "The Zubat is gone."

"Sorry!" said Jaune. "Zubats just really scare me sometimes."

"Zubats?" said Geoff. "Really? If you want to be an Achievement Trainer, you can't be scared of some measly Zubats."

"Hey guys?" said Jack. "Is that a Golbat flying towards us?"

"GOLBAT?!" yelled Geoff. Geoff quickly hid behind a large stalagmite and curled up into a ball whimpering. Jaune looked around but didn't see a Golbat anywhere nearby.

"I don't see a Golbat anywhere," said Jaune.

"That's because there isn't," said Jack. "I just like messing with Geoff. He's scared to death of Golbats."

"You're lucky I don't fire you for that!" yelled Geoff, angered Jack made him freak out over nothing.

* * *

 _12:27pm_

 _"Not Enough Luck"_

" _Section B – Rosebuds"_

Five minutes into their challenge, and all Ruby had found were some dust shards. She was really hoping to find a fossil. The rest of Team Rosebuds weren't haven't much luck either.

"This is boring me already," said Ray.

"You say that for every challenge we do," said Michael.

"Are challenges the only things you guys do?" asked Ruby.

"We do some other stuff as well. We either try catching rare Pokémon together or have one on one versus battles. Ray's won like what, twenty times in a row now?"

"Twenty-five," corrected Ray. "Helps I used to be a professional trainer."

"You're a pro trainer?" asked Ruby, surprised that Ray was actually that good.

"Like I said, used to. Pro battling got boring for me, so I work for Achievement Trainers instead."

"I wish he went back to pro battling," said Gavin. "Maybe the rest of us would win more challenges if he quit."

"You only say that because you never won a challenge at all!" said Michael.

"Yeah well..." Gavin tried to come up with something but couldn't.

"That's what I thought," said Ray. "Dimwit."

Ruby was starting to notice how much they kept using that word on Gavin and she didn't appreciate it.

* * *

 _"Magus Underground Section A – Dugquatro," 12:30pm_

 _"Lucking Out"_

Jack was on a roll, finding several Evolution and Mega Stones in a row, giving him a commanding lead amongst the rest of Team Dugquatro. Ryan was mining on a wall when he found a rock that looked like a seashell.

"Look what I found!" said Ryan, holding up his find. "A Helix fossil!"

"That's ten more points for Ryan!" said Geoff. "Looks like Jack finally has some competition."

"Hey guys...did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice. None of you hear a weird voice right now?"

The others looked at each other in confusion as to what Ryan was talking about.

"Are you okay sir?" asked Jaune. "We don't hear any voices."

"I think...it's coming from the fossil," said Ryan, looking down at the Helix fossil. He held up the fossil to his ear like he was talking on the phone. "What's that Helix fossil? You want me to kill my friends? I...shall...obey!"

Ryan suddenly raised his pickaxe and started walking towards the rest of the team with his eyes wide open. Jaune was starting to shake in fear at Ryan going crazy.

"PRAISE HELIX!" shouted Ryan.

"Aaaah!" screamed Jaune, running away like his life depended on it. He turned back to see that rather than run with him, the Achievement Trainers burst out laughing.

"Calm down Jaune, I was kidding!" said Ryan.

"You'd think a fanboy like yourself would know when Ryan does one of his 'I've gone mad' antics," said Geoff.

"Oh, right, of course!" said Jaune, embarrassed he fell for Ryan's joke. "Ryan the Crazy Guy, heh heh..."

Jaune felt ashamed for panicking; there was no way he'd be able to join the Achievement Trainers at this rate.

* * *

 _"Magus Underground Section B – Rosebuds," 12:33pm_

 _"Mine Collapsing"_

"Eevee, you wouldn't happen to have some kind of fossil finding abilities, do you?" asked Ruby. Eevee shook her head. Ruby sighed; she had the feeling she wasn't going to be finding a fossil at all. Meanwhile, Gavin was mining on a wall when the wall had a big collapse before anyone can find any treasures.

"OH C'MON!" said Gavin, frustrated things weren't going his way.

"DARN IT GAVIN!" yelled Michael. "That's like the fourth time you've caused a wall to collapse!"

"I'm sorry! I keep trying to pick at these iron things and it causes the wall to cave in."

"Because that's what mining on the iron does!"

"Oh...that's why?"

"Weren't you listening to the instructor before we did this?" asked Ray.

"What instructor?"

Ray and Michael groaned before facepalming at how dumb Gavin was for not paying attention. "Ugh, you know what? You're still a dimwit after all."

Gavin groaned mildly from hearing that word and shrugged. Ruby decided to offer Gavin some help.

"If you find a piece of iron, don't mine around it," said Ruby. "Pick another corner and work your way from there."

"Thanks Ruby," said Gavin.

"I'm going to mine somewhere else before Gavin gets us all killed," said Michael.

"Agreed," said Ray. Michael and Ray went off to another tunnel. Ruby saw this as the perfect time to talk to Gavin about his treatment.

* * *

 _12:36pm_

 _"Ruby asking about the word "Dimwit" to Gavin"_

"Are you feeling okay Gavin?" asked Ruby.

"I'm perfectly fine," said Gavin.

"You can be honest with me Gavin. Are you really fine?"

"What? You think I'm coming down with a virus or something?"

"I mean about how the others treat you. I don't think it's nice of them to bully you like this."

"Oh, they're not bullying me; it's all in good fun."

"Doesn't look like good fun to me. It doesn't bother you how they constantly make fun of you?"

"I know they seem harsh, but we're good friends. Michael and Ray are actually the best friends I've ever had."

"They don't act like best friends to me. Are you sure they're really friends?"

"Of course they are. Believe me; I wouldn't want to travel around with anyone else."

* * *

 _"Magus Underground Section A – Dugquatro," 12:39pm_

 _"Jaune's Mysterious Fossil Discovery"_

The first half of the hunt was almost over, and so far Jaune felt like a big disappointment. He felt like he wasn't blending in with the group and wasn't performing as well as he hoped. He needed to find something valuable and fast if he wanted to stand a chance in joining the AT Crew. While the others were busy talking to each other about some weird TV show they liked watching, Jaune wandered off down the tunnel; he made sure to go straight forward so he wouldn't wind up lost. After reaching a dead end, he took out his tools and started mining.

"Please let there be some kind of super rare fossil in this wall!" begged Jaune. He constantly picked at the wall until he heard a large clank sound like he hit a stone. It had to be a fossil. "Yes! I've finally found a fossil!"

Jaune kept slamming his axe into the wall as quickly as he could, hoping to uncover the fossil before the wall collapsed. At one point he slammed his pickaxe so hard it wound up stuck to a crack that was forming in the fossil, causing Jaune to pull the fossil out of the wall as it fell to the ground.

"Oh no, don't tell me I broke it!" said Jaune. Jaune picked up the fossil to get a better look at it. That's when he realized whatever he pulled out wasn't actually a fossil. "This isn't a fossil, it's a...what is this thing?" The "fossil" was actually some big stone that looked like it was making a frowning face. The cracks also appear to have been there the whole time.

"I guess it's just some weird shaped rock. I'll just get rid of it and go back-"

Suddenly Jaune felt as if his body had gone numb. He lost all feeling in his body, yet something was keeping him standing. He looked down and noticed the cracks in the stone suddenly glow bright purple. He tried to yell for help, but couldn't breathe in or out. It was as if he was no longer in control of his body.

 _"My body...I can't move it! What's happening to me?"_ thought Jaune.

 _"Your body belongs to me now!"_

 _"Who said that? What are you...?"_

When the first half ended, Jack noticed Jaune wasn't with them and ran off to find him. Jack found Jaune at the end of tunnel, staring into some kind of stone he was holding.

"There you are Jaune," said Jack. "Find anything good?"

"Huh?" asked Jaune.

"Find any fossils or stones?"

"Oh. Uh...I found this?" Jaune held up the odd looking stone in his hands.

"Looks cool, but I don't think it's going to be worth any points. The first half is over, so we all have to meet back with Geoff. Follow me."

As Jaune followed Jack back to the others, he began to snicker.

 _"After 500 years I'm free!"_ thought a voice in Jaune's head. _"It's time to conquer Remnant!"_

* * *

 _Ending: Jaune has possessed the mysterious stone that contained a ghastly power surging through his body, and a mission has started to conquer the world of Remnant. What happened to him from Ruby and the Achievement trainers? Find out in the next chapter of "Mega-Ventures of Remnant!"_


	14. Present 09: Spirit of Mining (Part 2)

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 14: Present Day 09: The Spirit of Mining (Pt. 2)

* * *

Last time, Ruby and Jaune have met the Achievement Trainers for the first time and adventure in the underground tunnels from Magus Town in Mining, the gang, including Ruby, witnessed Jaune's possession of a ghastly Odd Keystone.

* * *

 _"Magus Underground: Section B – Rosebuds," 12:42pm_

 _"Progress of Team Rosebuds"_

With the first half of the challenge over, the two groups got back together to tally who had the most points so far.

"So, how was everybody mining?" asked Geoff.

"Terrible," said Ray. "I found the most stuff in our group, and I've only found a few heart scales and a Fire Stone."

"All I found was some useless shards," lamented Gavin.

"Did your group have any better luck?" asked Ruby.

"Based on what I've found," said Jack, "I'm currently standing at thirty-seven points, so I'm pretty sure I'm in the lead."

"How'd you do Jaune?"

* * *

 _12:43pm_

 _"Jaune's Mysterious Stone"_

"How'd I do what?" replied Jaune.

"Your mining; how much stuff did you find?"

"Oh! Um...nothing really."

Ruby was a bit baffled by Jaune's reply; he sounded as if he was distracted by something. It was also baffling he said he found nothing while carry some giant stone with him.

"What are you carrying Jaune?"

"Just a stone I found; I thought it looked cool."

"Looks like the stone is making a face," said Michael. "Kind of looks as homely as Gavin."

"I don't look as ugly as that!" said Gavin. "In fact if you add glasses to that thing it looks exactly like you!"

"You calling me ugly boy?" replied Michael, getting into Gavin's face. While the AT crew went off on another one of their arguments, Ruby kept looking at the stone.

 _"I felt like I've seen that stone before, but where?"_ thought Ruby.

* * *

 _"Magus Underground: Section C – White Fang," 12:44pm_

 _"Underground Bombing"_

As the gang kept busy by talking, the White Fang grunts were ordered by Torchwick to put discharged C4 into the walls to initiate an explosion.

"Boys, put the C4s into the walls," commanded Torchwick. "Make sure you keep distance as they explode."

"Yes, sir!" said the grunts under his command, keeping distance from the explosion of the discharged C4s.

As Torchwick and his band of grunts kept distance from the explosion, the discharged C4s explode after just one second.

* * *

 _"Magus Underground: Sections A, B, and C Connected," 12:46pm_

 _"The Gang meets the White Fang"_

Before Ruby can remember where she saw that stone, a loud explosion echoed throughout the Underground. The walls rumbled as some rocks and dirt fell from the ceiling and some of the lights flickered. The sudden noise freaked out everyone except for Jaune.

"What in blazes was that?" asked Gavin.

"That definitely sounded like a bomb going off," said Ryan.

"It has to be the White Fang!" said Ruby.

"Don't these idiots know that using explosions down here is extremely dangerous?!" asked Geoff.

"If they did, we wouldn't be hearing them!" said Ryan.

"I have to stop them," said Ruby. "Sorry everyone, but I'm dropping out of our challenge."

"Like we're just gonna let you fight them by yourself?" said Geoff. "No one ruins an Achievement Trainer challenge except us!"

"And as fellow members of Team Rosebuds," said Michael, "we've always got your back!"

"Thanks for the support," said Ruby. "Eevee, think you can lead us to where the explosion came from?"

"[Yep!]" confirmed Eevee.

The AT Crew followed Ruby and Eevee to the source of the explosion. Jaune followed behind them, laughing at the situation at hand.

 _"Looks like I won't have to wait long to gather some souls."_

* * *

 _"Magus Underground: Section C – White Fang," 12:48pm_

 _"No Explosions Left"_

"People, we don't have many explosions!" said Torchwick. "So you better find that stone with the powerful Pokémon so the boss can finally stop being mad at me!"

The White Fang continued to mine all over the tunnel; the explosion caused a wide gap in the walls that made it easier than having to mine, but the White Fang had no luck finding what they came here for. They were going to set up a second bomb when they were interrupted by Torchwick's nemesis.

* * *

 _12:49pm_

 _"Ruby and the AT Crew meet the White Fang"_

"Stop right there!" shouted Ruby. Torchwick sighed and turned to see Ruby, along with several more trainers behind her.

"Well if it isn't my number one fan, the little trainer in red!" said Torchwick. "And you brought some new friends with you!"

"I take it you're the leader of this group?" asked Geoff.

"Greetings everyone; I am the stylin', profilin', master of Pokémon crime! The Second-in-Command of the White Fang, Roman Torchwick!"

"The White Fang?" said Gavin. "Wasn't that the name of some rock band?"

"You're thinking of White Ekans," replied Jack. "Man those guys were good."

"Best rock band of the 80's am I right?" said Ryan.

"Best rock band period!" said Geoff. He started to pantomime holding a microphone and began singing. "Here I go again on my own!"

Soon the entire AT Crew was singing along with Geoff. Ruby was baffled by the AT Crew's reactions, while Torchwick was getting angry that they've completely ignored his introduction.

"Hey losers!" shouted Torchwick. "Did you not hear what I just said?!"

"We heard you loud and clear Candlewick," said Geoff. "We just don't actually care."

"It's TORCHWICK! And you would care if you knew just how dangerous I can be!"

"Yeah," said Jack, "because nothing says dangerous like eyeliner and a bowler hat."

"But he's got a cane!" said Ryan sarcastically. "Watch out or he might hobble menacingly at us!"

"Seriously though," said Ray, "can we get rid of this guy and go back to what we were doing?"

"I'm with Ray," said Michael. "Let's send these jokers packing."

"I'll show you who a joker is!" replied Torchwick. He called out his Krookodile ready to do battle; the grunts all called out their Houndours as well.

"You wanna play Torchwick?" said Geoff. "Let's play!"

* * *

 _12:52pm_

 _"Jaune vs. White Fang"_

Ruby and the AT Crew were about to call out their Pokémon when Jaune suddenly burst out laughing. Everyone turned to see Jaune walking up to Torchwick, laughing maniacally.

"Jaune, are you okay?" asked Ruby.

"Gentlemen," said Jaune, "if you don't mind, I'll take care of this by myself."

"You really think you stand a chance scrawny blonde?" asked Torchwick. "Don't you remember what happened last time we met?"

"I'd run away now if I were you. You're dealing with forces you can't possibly comprehend."

"This is no time for jokes Jaune!" said Geoff.

"Yeah man," said Ryan. "The whole acting crazy bit doesn't work on real criminals."

"Trust me," said Jaune, "I know exactly what I'm doing."

"Then why aren't you calling out a Pokémon to fight back?" asked Jack.

"Who said I needed a Pokémon to beat these clowns?" replied Jaune.

Now Torchwick was the one who burst out laughing. Everyone else was starting to get worried Jaune was acting in way over his head.

"Do you have a death wish scrawny blonde?" asked Torchwick, wiping the tears away from his crying face. "Because I'll be more than happy to oblige!"

"Jaune," said Geoff, "if this is about trying to impress me to join our group, now is not the time to be doing that!"

"I SAID I'VE GOT THIS!" yelled Jaune. Before anyone can ask what Jaune was thinking, Torchwick wasted no time in commanding his Krookodile to attack.

"Krookodile, Iron Tail attack!" commanded Torchwick.

Krookodile was about to swing its tail glowing metallic silver at Jaune when Jaune's eyes glowed green-and-orange brightly and fired a ball of light glowing violet-and-orange at Krookodile. When the ball hit Krookodile, the Krookodile suddenly stopped and was confused about what he was doing.

"Why did you stop Krookodile? Attack!" Krookodile swung its tail to attack, only instead of hitting Jaune, it slammed into a wall and hurt itself. "What are you doing Krookodile?" yelled Torchwick.

"Simple," said Jaune. "I used my Confuse Ray. Now for my next trick, I'll be using Shadow Sneak!"

Jaune suddenly disappeared from view, with his body surrounding shadowy violet, shocking everyone in the tunnel. He reappeared behind Torchwick, lifted up the stone he was holding, and slammed it in the back of Torchwick's head, knocking him unconscious.

"How is Jaune doing this?" asked Geoff.

"I have no idea," remarked Ruby.

"Looks like I win Torchwick," said Jaune. "Now, who's next to step up?"

The rest of the White Fang were shaking in fear of Jaune's abilities; the Houndours were also too scared to make a move.

"Please, have mercy!" yelled one of the grunts, pleading Jaune in fear.

"Take our Pokémon, please!" shouted another.

"Leave us be!"

"We're too young to be sucked inside the ghastly body!"

"I take it you all forfeit then," said Jaune. "As punishment for your loss, I hereby claim your souls!"

Jaune held his stone up high. The stone glowed bright purple as did Jaune's body. Torchwick and the White Fang's bodies, along with their Pokémon, suddenly went numb as their bodies, glowed bright purple as well. The White Fang were trying to scream from the pain they were in, but could barely make a whimpering gasp. As soon as the stone stopped glowing, the entire White Fang collapsed to the ground. Everyone was freaking out at Jaune's body glowing a bright purple aura.

* * *

 _12:54pm_

 _"Attack of the Spiritomb"_

"What in the world was that?" asked Gavin.

"What did you do Jaune?" asked Geoff.

"Jaune?" said Jaune. "Jaune...doesn't exist anymore!" Jaune turned back to the others and laughed. Jaune's left eye had suddenly transformed into some kind of twisted swirl, and his mouth was turning into a weird shape like something out of a Jack-O-Lantern.

As the AT Crew were freaking out about Jaune, Ruby looked at the glowing keystone Jaune was holding, and it finally dawned on her why the stone looked familiar.

"Wait a minute...that stone!" said Ruby. "I've seen that stone before! That was the stone the mages used to trap Spiritomb!"

"What the heck is a Spiritomb?" asked Michael.

"Spiritomb?" said the spirit. "Is that what they call me? I like that name!"

"Spiritomb was a Pokémon created centuries ago by the people of Magus Town! They sealed him in a keystone so that he could never be found again."

"Right you are little girl," said Spiritomb. "500 years ago before taking this form, I was a group of 108 thieves feared across all of Remnant! But then I was sealed away by the mages of this town. Being trapped underground while in this stone prison prevented me from escaping back to the surface, but then your friend here just happened to make the luckiest discovery in the world!"

"What have you done to Jaune and the White Fang?"

"They're all with me. Or rather, in the place that was once my prison!" Spiritomb held up the keystone as it glowed brightly. "I can still hear their screams! It sounds like music to my ears!"

"You better let everyone go or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Attack me with Pokémon of your own? Go ahead! I'm sure your friend's body is capable of withstanding such punishment!"

Hearing Spiritomb's threat caused Ruby to hesitate. She wanted to call out her Pokémon and beat this spirit, but if he was possessing Jaune's body, any harm that would be inflicted on Spiritomb would also be inflicted on Jaune. Spiritomb laughed knowing Ruby didn't have the guts to attack him while he was in control of Jaune's body.

"One hundred and eight souls," said Spiritomb. "If I can gather the same amount of souls that were sealed to create me, I can be free! I'll plunge this world into the same eternal darkness that I have experienced for five centuries!"

"Nuts to that!" said Geoff. "I'm not gonna let some talking ghost rock take our souls! Jack, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Plan Nido?" said Jack.

"Plan Nido!"

* * *

 _12:58pm_

 _"Geoff and Jack vs. Spiritomb"_

Geoff grabbed his Poké Ball and called out Nidoking, while Jack called out his Nidoqueen.

"Listen up everyone! Jack and I are going to hold off Spiritomb as long as we can! All of you get back to the surface and find help!"

The Achievement Trainers immediately turned around and started running. Ruby was hesitant to leave Geoff and Jack behind, not wanting to see their souls get trapped by Spiritomb.

"But what about you-"

"Forget about us and go!" commanded Geoff. Against her wishes, Ruby ran away with the others. "We'll handle this!"

"You should have run away with them," said Spiritomb. "But who I am to stop willing victims?"

"We'll see who the victim really is!" said Geoff. "Nidoking, Earth Power!"

"Likewise Nidoqueen!" said Jack.

Both Nidoking and Nidoqueen slammed their arms into the ground, summoning cracks with golden energy. The ground around Spiritomb began to rise up and trap him in a solid circular wall. Spiritomb laughed as it created a ball of black-and-purple energy and fired a Dark Pulse, knocking down the wall instantly.

"If that's the best you can do," said Spiritomb, "you might as well hand over your souls now!"

"We're far from done you supernatural freak!" said Geoff.

* * *

 _"Magus Underground: Sections A and B," 1:01pm_

 _"A Mysterious Encounter"_

While Geoff and Jack were stalling Spiritomb, the AT Crew, including Ruby, were running back to where they came when they noticed another trainer up ahead; the young woman in monochrome attire who came back to stop the White Fang. The trainers stopped, thinking she was another enemy in their way.

"Oh great!" said Michael. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I can ask you the same thing," said Blake. Ruby caught up and was relieved to see Blake.

* * *

 _1:03pm_

 _"Ruby meets Blake: A Mysterious Encounter – Spiritomb"_

"Blake!" said Ruby. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Ruby? What's going on?"

"We were going exploring when suddenly Jaune got possessed by this thing called Spiritomb and now he's sucking everybody's souls and Geoff and Jack are trying to fight him and-"

"Slow down!" interrupted Blake. "Did you say Spiritomb?"

"You know about him?"

"Spiritomb is the reason I came here. I heard the White Fang were down here trying to find it."

"Well you're already too late!" said Michael. "The White Fang already got their souls sucked by that thing and if we don't get out of here now-"

"I'm afraid that won't be happening!" said a grim voice from behind them, reappearing after Section C before A and B with violet aura. Everyone turned around and saw the Spiritomb in Jaune's body, laughing menacingly at the next batch of souls he was sure to absorb.

"Are you kidding me?!" said Ryan. "How does this thing keep catching up to us?"

"Where're Geoff and Jack?" asked Ruby.

"That depends," replied Spiritomb, holding up his keystone. "Their bodies are lying face down in a pile of dirt somewhere, but their souls are right here. Would you like to meet them?"

"Curse you, Spiritomb!" said Ruby, grabbing a Poké Ball and wanting to fight, but Blake grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hold on Ruby," said Blake. "I know how we can free everyone from Spiritomb."

"But…how?"

"We need to get to the surface. I'll explain on the way there."

"What makes you think I'm going to let you escape?" asked Spiritomb, approaching the trainers.

"Get back," said Blake, calling out her Greninja. "Greninja, Smokescreen!"

Greninja created a black ball of smoke and threw it to the ground, causing the area to quickly fill up with thick smoke. Everyone took it as their cue to leave, following Blake to the exit. Spiritomb was barely affected by the smoke and started chasing the trainers.

* * *

 _1:04pm_

 _"Blake's Operation: Escape from Spiritomb"_

"So care to explain your plan there, miss?" asked Ryan.

"Long ago, Spiritomb was sealed away via a spell created by the village mages," explained Blake. "That spell has been passed down for generations, and I found the one person who still knows how to perform it."

"And what about everybody's souls?" asked Michael.

"Their souls will be freed, but we have to hurry; the more souls Spiritomb absorbs, the more powerful he gets."

Ruby looked back to see if Spiritomb was catching up to them. The moment she looked back, she didn't notice the rocks up ahead. Ruby tripped over a rock and fell. The others were so focused in trying to make it to the exit that they didn't notice Ruby had fallen behind. By the time Ruby got up, she was suddenly greeted by a floating possessed Jaune.

"Well well, looks like somebody didn't watch where they were going," said Spiritomb. Eevee got in front of Ruby and tried to bite Jaune/Spiritomb's leg. Spiritomb got mad and kicked Eevee, sending her into a wall.

"Eevee!" shouted Ruby, running over and picking up Eevee. Spiritomb laughed as he held up the stone he was contained in. "Run! He's going to get you!"

"Do you miss your friends, Ruby? Don't worry; you'll be joining them soon enough!"

"[RUBY!] shouted Eevee. "[NO!]"

Spiritomb's stone started to glow green-and-purple as Spiritomb was absorbing Ruby's soul. Ruby felt like as if someone was choking the life out of her as her entire body began to go numb. Before Spiritomb can complete his ritual, he was suddenly blasted by a pulse of blue-clear water. His stone stopped glowing as Ruby regained feeling in her body.

"Where did that come from?" yelled Spiritomb. Ruby turned around to see Gavin suddenly appear with his Slowbro.

* * *

 _1:07pm_

 _"Gavin's Sacrifice"_

"Hit him with another Water Pulse, Slowbro!" commanded Gavin. The Slowbro fired another Water Pulse at Spiritomb, who this time defended itself from the attack. As Slowbro kept Spiritomb busy, Gavin went over to check on Ruby. "Are you okay, Ruby?"

"My body felt like it was going to shut down," said Ruby. "Thanks for the help, Gavin."

"The others are just up ahead. I'll distract Spiritomb while you catch up."

"No! I'm not going to let your soul get sucked in as well!"

"I'll be fine. Besides, I know you and the others will save us eventually, so get moving already."

"Eevee, let's go!"

"[But what about Gavin?]" asked Eevee while running alongside Ruby.

"Forget about him; he risked his life from mine by Spiritomb. Let's catch up."

Eevee already started to run ahead and called for Ruby to catch up. With little time to spare, Ruby got up and ran away, trying her best to not look back while Gavin attempted to fight off Spiritomb.

"Gavin was it?" said Spiritomb. "You must be pretty dumb to think you stand a chance!"

"Wouldn't be the dumbest thing I've ever done," replied Gavin. "Slowbro, Mega Evolve!"

* * *

" **Slowbro's Slowbronite is reacting to Gavin's Mega Ring!"**

* * *

With Gavin fighting Spiritomb, he used his Mega Ring to Mega Evolve Slowbro that surrounded the Pokémon with the essence of blue-and-pink aura emanating with water and psychic. Now, Gavin's Slowbro has been Mega Evolved into its form, and acquiring its ability Shell Armor.

"Well, well," said Spiritomb. "So you Mega Evolved that Slowbro into its new form? He's no match for me!"

"Or I will!" shouted Gavin. "Slowbro, Scald attack!"

As Spiritomb fought against Gavin and his Mega Slowbro, Slowbro fired boiling hot blue water at Spiritomb, dealing a moderate amount of damage. Spiritomb fired a purple-yet-black Shadow Ball from his mouth, dealing severe damaged to Gavin's Mega Pokémon. The fight ensued by the two lasted in seconds.

* * *

 _"Magus Town – Underground Elevator," 1:11pm_

 _Post-Scene of "Gavin's Sacrifice"_

Ruby ran as quickly as she could, making sure to avoid any more obstacles along the way. To her relief, she could see the group already in the elevator waiting for her to get in. As soon as Ruby got into the shaft, she quickly slammed the button to shut the door. As the elevator was ascending back to the surface, everyone suddenly noticed the absence of Gavin.

"Where's Gavin?" asked Michael. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry," said Ruby, shedding tears from her eyes about Gavin's sacrifice for risking his life from hers. "I fell behind, and then Spiritomb showed up, and then Gavin came back to get me, and then..." Ruby nearly started crying trying to explain what happened before wiping them off with a tissue. Michael was clenching his fists, trying to contain his rage over what happened to Gavin. He suddenly turned to Blake and grabbed her by the front of her vest.

"You better be right about that spell freeing souls or I swear to Arceus-"

"Calm down Michael!" said Ray, pulling Michael away from Blake.

"Gavin will be saved along with everyone us," said Blake, staying calm from Michael. "There's no reason to get mad."

"Easy for you to say!" yelled Michael. "You don't have a best friend's soul being trapped in some stupid ghost rock!"

"Well getting mad about it isn't going to help either," said Ryan. "We need to focus on how we're going to fight off Spiritomb in case he shows up again."

"Judging from his attacks," said Ray, "he's definitely a Ghost type. He's not going to have a lot of weaknesses type wise."

"My Dark type Pokémon should be able to handle him," said Blake. "But he's part Dark-type; a Fairy-type attack will instantly damage him severely."

"How? Our Pokémon do not have Fairy-type attacks to beat that thing."

"That's exactly what I've learned of those types."

As Ryan, Ray, and Blake were going over a strategy to fight Spiritomb, Ruby was crawled up into a ball trying not to cry about seeing her friends get taken away by Spiritomb. Michael sat beside Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look," said Michael, "it's not your fault about what happened to Gavin. We'll find a way to save him and the others, even if I have to get my soul sucked and destroy that poltergeist from the inside."

"Thank you Michael," replied Ruby.

* * *

 _Back to "Magus Underground Tunnels A to C," 1:15pm_

 _"The Big Fight vs. Spiritomb"_

Once the elevator reached the surface, the crew ran as fast as they could until they were suddenly greeted by their otherworldly enemy.

"What took you so long?" asked Spiritomb.

"How did you possibly get ahead of us?" asked Ray.

"When you're a powerful spirit with nearly a dozen souls at your disposal, anything is possible."

"If you're here," said Ruby, "that must mean Gavin's..."

"He's in here along with everyone else! I have to say; I think I enjoy his screaming more than anyone else's. It has such a unique sound to it. He thought his Mega Slowbro was going to be enough to stop me, and then never stood a chance against his attacks! What a moron!"

Spiritomb laughed at how he easily defeated Gavin. Hearing him laugh about Gavin's situation caused Michael to snap.

"NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY BOY LIKE THAT!" yelled Michael, grabbing his Poké Ball and calling out his signature Pokémon Ursaring.

"Michael, wait!" said Ruby, but Michael wasn't listening. All he wanted to do now was go after Spiritomb, even if he had to go through Jaune's body to do it. Michael ignored Ruby's orders.

"Ursaring, Fury Swipes!" Ursaring charged at Spiritomb, ready to strike him down.

"How pathetic," said Spiritomb, easily moving from side to side to avoid the Ursaring's attacks. Spiritomb then used his Shadow Sneak to teleport behind Ursaring and attack it from behind, knocking Ursaring to the ground. "Normal moves won't work against Ghosts!"

"That's not possible!" said Ryan. "Ghost moves aren't supposed to work on Normal types!"

"It's pretty obvious this Ghost isn't playing by the rules," said Ray. "And neither will Normal against them."

Ursaring got up and turned around to use Fury Swipes again, only for Spiritomb to teleport again and use a Dark Pulse to knock Ursaring away.

"Another one bites the dust!" said Spiritomb. "Now since your Pokémon is down, how about I take your...huh?"

Spiritomb looked around to find Michael, only to notice he wasn't where he was standing. The others didn't notice where Michael went either.

"Ha! He must have run away like a scared little rat! Not that I blame him. Still, to abandon his friends and Pokémon to save himself? At least his worthless friends were brave enough to-"

"SURPRISE SNEAK ATTACK!" yelled Michael as he suddenly came charging at Spiritomb from behind. Spiritomb barely had time to react as Michael tackled Jaune/Spiritomb from behind, causing the stone being held by Jaune to fly out of his hands. Michael grabbed Jaune by the collar and started slamming him repeatedly into the ground. "Bring back everybody's souls, you monster!"

Michael kept shaking Jaune, but Jaune was already unconscious, which Michael was too mad to notice. Ruby and Ray grabbed Michael and forced him to let go of Jaune.

"Michael, that's enough!" said Ruby angrily, with her and Ray pulling out of Michael from Jaune possessed as Spiritomb. "Just let it go!"

"I think you knocked the ghost out of him," said Ray.

"So where's Spiritomb, then? Back in the stone?"

"I guess as long as none of us pick up that stone," said Ryan, "he won't possess us."

"That's one problem solved, but we still need to free everyone else."

"I'll head into the village and find the mage who knows to spell," said Blake. "The rest of you make sure Spiritomb does not get any stronger and escapes!"

Blake hurried back to the village. Ruby picked up Jaune and laid him by the side of the mountain. Eevee stayed by Jaune's side to make sure he was all right.

"Don't worry Jaune," said Ruby. "We'll rescue you soon enough."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" said Michael. "Just wait here until that mage shows up?"

"At least we don't have to worry about fighting that thing," said Ray.

As if on cue, the stone Spiritomb was sealed in began to glow bright purple and emit a weird screeching noise. Everyone turned to the stone to see it float several feet into the air, with Spiritomb's true form emerging around it.

"Of course he comes out the moment I say that!" said Ray.

* * *

 _1:23pm_

 _"Spiritomb's True Form + Ryan and Ray vs. Spiritomb"_

"I don't need that worthless human's body!" said Spiritomb. "I'm powerful enough to fight you all in my truest form!"

"Spiritomb!" said Ruby. "I'm going to send you back into whatever hole you crawled out of!"

"Sounds like my kind of plan!" said Ryan.

Ruby and the AT Crew each called out a Pokémon; Ruby called out her Scyther, Ray called out his Roserade, Ryan called out his Miltank, and Michael kept out his Ursaring.

"You can call out a hundred and eight Pokémon at once," said Spiritomb, "and you would still not stand a chance against me! Prepare to join your friends in your eternal prison!"

Spiritomb fired several purple-and-black beams made of Dark Pulses at everyone's Pokémon. Everyone quickly spread out as they were avoiding the Dark Pulses.

"Hey Ray!" said Ryan. "You ready to board the R&R Connection?"

"I'll get things started!" replied Ray. "Roserade, use your Stun Spore!"

"Miltank, time to Rollout!"

Ryan and Ray's team strategy was to paralyze Spiritomb with Roserade so Miltank can attack with Rollout without having to worry about missing. As Miltank formed into a ball and was getting ready to strike, Roserade ran up to Spiritomb and fired yellow pollen from its Stun Spore from one of its rose hands; Spiritomb moved away to avoid being hit by the Stun Spore. Miltank started her Rollout and narrowly missed Spiritomb. Miltank spun around and stood in place as Roserade kept trying to use Stun Spore to no avail.

"Begone, you overgrown weed!" said Spiritomb, knocking Roserade back with a black-and-purple beam from Dark Pulse. Miltank kept using Rollout hoping to land a lucky hit on Spiritomb, but Spiritomb was too fast for her to hit. As Miltank went for another attempt, Spiritomb fired a ball of glowing orange-and-purple from Confuse Ray at Miltank, causing her to get confused in the middle of her Rollout. Not knowing which direction to turn, Miltank suddenly started rolling after Ray; Ray jumped out of the way as Miltank rolled past and kept going until she crashed into a boulder.

"Watch where your Miltank is going, Ryan!" said Ray.

"It's not my fault the Rollout train has no brakes!" replied Ryan.

* * *

 _1:29pm_

 _"Ruby and Michael vs. Spiritomb"_

While Ray and Ryan were attacking, Scyther and Ursaring were powering up using Swords Dance and Bulk Up respectively. With the R&R Connection getting derailed, it was Ruby and Michael's turn to attack Spiritomb. Michael's Ursaring glowed crimsoned pink-and-red from Bulk Up, while Ruby's Scyther glowed blue-and-red from Swords Dance.

"Ursaring, Fury Swipes attack!" commanded Michael. Ursaring charged at Spiritomb with its claws out ready to slash. Spiritomb smirked and stood still, waiting for Ursaring to attack. Ursaring got close to Spiritomb and slashed him multiple times; his claws went right through Spiritomb like he was just swinging at air.

"Did you really think you can physically hit me?" laughed Spiritomb. Spiritomb then used Shadow Sneak to teleport behind Ursaring and knock him down. A furious Ursaring got up and tried to attack Spiritomb again; nothing Ursaring can do was going to work. Spiritomb kept using Shadow Sneak to get behind Ursaring and knocking him down, causing Michael to get frustrated.

"C'MON URSARING!" yelled Michael. "TEAR THAT THING APART!"

"Michael, you need to calm down!" said Ruby. "We can't save Gavin with you getting frustrated and attacking! Call Ursaring back so it can recover!"

As angry as Michael was and how desperately he wanted to land an attack on Spiritomb, he knew Ruby was telling the truth. He took a deep breath and called for his Ursaring to come back.

"Who said I was done with you?" said Spiritomb, firing a Dark Pulse while Ursaring's back was turned. Scyther quickly flew in and blocked the Dark Pulse for Ursaring.

"Scyther, use your X-Scissor!" commanded Ruby. Scyther flew in and swung its scythe arms crossed in glowing red X at Spiritomb. Even though Scyther was much quicker with its attacks than Ursaring, Spiritomb was still able to avoid Scyther's attacks.

"When will you fools learn it's impossible to land a hit on me?" said Spiritomb. Just like with Ursaring, Spiritomb attempted to use Shadow Sneak to get behind Scyther and land a cheap hit.

"Behind you Scyther!" shouted Ruby. Scyther quickly turned around and did a backswing with one of its arms to hit Spiritomb. Spiritomb stopped itself just as Scyther's blade swung and chipped a part of the stone Spiritomb was trapped in, causing Spiritomb to groan slightly in pain. Ruby noticed the way Spiritomb tried to stop itself and his facial reaction when Scyther hit the stone. She had discovered Spiritomb's weakness.

"Everyone, we need to attack the stone!" said Ruby. "Hitting the stone is the only way we can damage Spiritomb!"

"Of course!" said Ray. "The stone is where Spiritomb's soul emanates, so hurting the stone should hurt Spiritomb!"

"Congratulations," mocked Spiritomb. "So you've realized you need to hit my keystone instead of me. It doesn't change the fact that you'll never be able to pull it off! I'm still more powerful than all of you combined, and I'm going to make myself stronger!" Spiritomb's aura was soon turning a very dark purple as it began to cover itself in a thick fog.

"I say we charge him all at once!" said Michael. Everyone's Pokémon charged in to attack Spiritomb.

"Big mistake!" said Spiritomb. "Feel the wrath of my Ominous Wind!"

The thick fog surrounding Spiritomb soon burst out in all directions, sending a powerful dark wind that blew everyone's Pokémon away, dealing critical damage to all of them at once. The wind also caused Spiritomb's power to grow even greater than it already was. Ruby picked out her Pokédex to learn more of about the move "Ominous Wind."

* * *

 _Ominous Wind_

 _Power: 60_

 _Accuracy: 100_

 _The user creates a gust of repulsive wind at the target. This may also raise all the user's stats at once._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Beautiful – Gets the Pokémon pumped up. Helps prevents nervousness, too. (Normal Mode)_

 _Clever – Earn double the score the next turn. (Super Contest)_

 _Clever – Gets the user pumped up. Helps prevents nervousness, too. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

 _1:36pm_

 _"The AT Crew ft. Ruby vs Spiritomb"_

Spiritomb laughed once again at seeing everyone fall so quickly, then started shooting more powerful black-and-purple orbs made of Dark Pulses at a faster pace.

"There goes trying to attack him up close!" said Ryan. "Now how are we supposed to attack him?"

"If we can't hit up close," said Michael, "we'll just do it from a distance!" Michael ripped opened his backpack and spilled out all the stuff he found when mining in the Underground. He grabbed a Water Stone and tossed it to Ursaring. "Ursaring, Fling that at Spiritomb as hard as you can!" Ursaring wound back its arm and used its Fling attack to throw the Water Stone at Spiritomb. The stone landed on Spiritomb but did seemingly no damage as it shattered to pieces.

"Down to throwing rocks like a simpleton?" said Spiritomb. "Instead of desperately trying to fight back, just surrender and be done with it!"

Michael kept tossing every item he found, but nothing was doing any significant damage to Spiritomb. With Spiritomb keeping everyone at a distance and too powerful to fight up close, it looked like the crew didn't stand a chance of defeating Spiritomb.

"Darn it!" said Michael, going through the last of his stuff. "I don't have enough to throw at him!"

"And nothing I have is going to work either!" said Ray.

"Hold on!" said Ryan. "I might have better stuff you can throw!"

Ruby also checked the info of the attack Fling in her Pokédex.

* * *

 _Fling_

 _Power: -_

 _Accuracy: 100_

 _The user flings its held item at the target to attack. This move's power and effects depend on the item._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Cute – Brings down the energy of any Pokémon that have already used a move this turn. (Normal Mode)_

 _Tough – Earn +3 if the Pokémon gets the lowest score. (Super Contest)_

 _Tough – Effectiveness varies depending on when it is used. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

Ryan opened his bag and emptied it out as fast as he could; trying to find whatever objects can deal good damage to Spiritomb. While desperately thinking about what to give Michael, Ryan's GS Ball dropped out and was rolling away. Ruby saw the GS Ball and quickly ran over to pick it up. She was about to give it back to Ryan when she noticed how heavy the ball weighed; it gave her an idea.

"Michael, catch!" said Ruby, tossing Michael the GS Ball.

"The GS Ball?" asked Michael. "What's this for?"

"That thing is made out of solid gold and silver, right? I bet if you Fling that real hard, it can do major damage!"

"That's just crazy enough to work!" Michael tossed Ursaring the GS Ball. Ursaring first decided to Bulk Up so it can attack at full strength. When Spiritomb saw the ball in Ursaring's hand, he laughed, thinking the ball was a real Poké Ball.

"You think you can capture me with that thing?" asked Spiritomb. "Are you that foolish?"

"Fling it now, Ursaring!" said Michael. Ursaring wound back its arm and threw the GS Ball at full power.

"You're wasting your time! I'll escape from that thing faster than you can say-"

Before he can finish mocking the crew, the ball hit Spiritomb directly in the facial part of the stone. It was at that moment Spiritomb realized he wasn't hit by the kind of ball they kept their Pokémon in. The ball made such a hard impact into the stone that it caused the crack on top to widen even further, nearly down the whole face. Spiritomb screamed in pain like it had its head split open, which was literally the case.

"Bullseye!" said Ruby.

"That GS Ball was actually useful for once!" said Michael.

"You dare attack me with a worthless piece of junk?!" yelled Spiritomb.

"You mad Spiritomb? Come at me, ghost bro!"

An enraged Spiritomb charged to attack Michael, only to get cut off by Miltank using her Rollout and landing a critical hit on Spiritomb's side, knocking Spiritomb several feet away.

"The Rollout train connects!" said Ryan.

"I'm getting sick of you fools' antics!" screamed Spiritomb. Spiritomb got up and tried to charge at the nearest person he can attack when he suddenly found himself stuck in place. "WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!"

Spiritomb looked down and saw his stone tied up by a vined tentacle from Grass Knot being held by Ray's Roserade.

"Now's your cue, Ruby!" said Ray.

"Quickly Scyther!" said Ruby. "Night Slash attack!"

Scyther quickly flew in, with one of its scythes glowed violet-and-black, and slashed at Spiritomb's stone several times with its sharp scythe arms. Each slash was more powerful than the last, with a critical hit landed more powerfully, and was chipping away at Spiritomb's stone piece by piece. Every time a piece fell off, Spiritomb would scream in pain. Now he was the one getting furious at being attacked so easily.

"When I finally get your souls," yelled Spiritomb, "I'll torture you worse than all my previous victims combined!"

"You know," said Ruby, "for a spirit who's had 500 years to prepare for this, you're not very good at fighting. I bet you can't even land a hit on me!"

"You just gave yourself a death wish!"

Spiritomb broke free of the Grass Knot and went after Ruby. Scyther swung its arms to hit Spiritomb, but this time he ducked under Scyther and kept charging for Ruby. Once he was just a few feet away from her, Spiritomb used Shadow Sneak to get behind Ruby. It was just as Ruby planned.

"Now Beedrill!" said Ruby. "Mega Evolve!"

* * *

" **Beedrill's Beedrilite is reacting to Ruby's Mega Bangle!"**

* * *

As Ruby instigated her Beedrill's Mega Evolution with her Mega Bangle since their first fight with Torchwick in A-M Cave, Beedrill became surrounded in yellow-green and purple aura made by the essence of Bug- and Poison-types. Beedrill Mega Evolved into its form.

"Mega Beedrill?" said Spiritomb. Spiritomb turned around and realized Ruby had Beedrill hiding behind her, waiting for Spiritomb to get between them so Beedrill can attack. Beedrill lifted its poison sting and released a large dose of purple goo from Toxic at Spiritomb. The thick purple gunk landed on Spiritomb, causing the ghost to become badly poisoned. Spiritomb started gagging as the stone dropped to the ground; Spiritomb was losing the strength to stay floating in the air.

"You had us going for a while there, Spiritomb," said Ruby. "But once you got frustrated by our attacks, you weren't paying attention to what we were doing. Now you're powerless to stop us."

"You think you've won?" asked Spiritomb. "You may have weakened me significantly, but I can never lose! As long as I have the souls of your compatriots, I'm the one with the upper hand! Go ahead and knock me out! No matter what you do, you'll never see your friends again!" Despite being poisoned and injured, Spiritomb laughed maniacally.

"They may not be able to do anything," said a different voice, "but I can."

Everyone turned around to see the young man who guided them to the Underground Network standing next to Blake.

* * *

 _1:41pm_

 _"Blake and Sage vs. Spiritomb: Spellbound Capture"_

"Sage?" said Ruby. "Are you the mage that knows the spell?"

"It was my family's ancestors who first created the spell," said Sage. "It has been a family tradition to pass it down our bloodline. I've added some modifications of my own since; this spell will free everyone's souls from the keystone and seal Spiritomb inside once again."

"You'll have to catch me first!" said Spiritomb. Spiritomb was about to use Shadow Sneak and run away when in the blink of an eye, Blake pulled out a sticker ingrained with ancient writing and placed it on Spiritomb, suddenly causing him to be paralyzed, with his body surrounded in yellow sparks.

"Did you think we would not come prepared?" said Sage. "Even after 500 years, you continue to underestimate the power of the mages. Now Spiritomb, it is time to seal you back into the keystone and free the souls of those you've captured!"

Sage approached the fully paralyzed Spiritomb who was using everything in his power to move or attack to no avail. Sage pulled out a piece of white chalk and drew a circle around the Spiritomb, then pressed his hands on to the circle and began chanting.

 _"Mujitsu no tamashi wa jiyude jaakuna seishin o mippu suru koto ga dekimasu!"_

As Sage continued to repeat the chant, Spiritomb can feel as if his spiritual body was being torn apart. He hadn't felt a pain this excruciating since the day he was first created from the souls of the 108 fallen thieves. His form was starting to shrink in size as the keystone's glow started to dimmer.

"This can't be happening!" screamed Spiritomb. "Not after I've waited 500 years!"

Spiritomb's screams got lower in pitch as he slowly faded away until nothing was left of him. As soon as Spiritomb disappeared, Sage picked up the odd keystone, which caused everyone to worry that Sage was going to be possessed.

"Do not fret," said Sage. "Spiritomb has been sealed once again. By the time he regains consciousness, he will have been buried even deeper in the Underground."

* * *

 _1:44pm_

 _"Sage's Success: Reverting Spiritomb inside the Keystone + Final Scene"_

"That's all fine and dandy," said Michael, "but what about our friends? Did you get their souls back or what?"

"See for yourself," said Sage, pointing towards Jaune. Jaune suddenly woke up like he was having a nightmare.

"Oh man, where am I now?" asked Jaune, freaked out from returning to life.

"Back with the living!" said Ruby. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than I was a moment ago. I felt like I was in this place where I couldn't see, hear, or feel anything, and yet I was still able to think. I've never felt anything so scary."

"If Jaune's okay," said Michael, "that means Gavin and the others must be okay too! Let's go!"

* * *

 _1:45pm_

 _"The Reunited: Freeing Souls + Final Scene"_

Meanwhile in the mine, Geoff, Jack, and the White Fang suddenly came back to life. They looked around to find themselves back in their own bodies.

"Looks like we're back to normal!" said Jack.

"I knew I hired those guys for a reason," said Geoff.

"What do we do now boss?" asked one of the White Fang grunts to Torchwick.

"Well, if we can't get that ghost Pokémon, we can settle for these fools," said Torchwick, turning his attention to Geoff and Jack.

"Dude," said Geoff, "we just got our souls back into our bodies, and the first thing you want to do is steal our stuff?"

"That's right! Now hand over your Pokémon!"

Geoff sighed and turned to Jack.

"Plan Nido?" said Jack.

"Plan Nido."

* * *

 _4 minutes later, 1:49pm_

 _"Gavin's Awakening"_

"OH BISCUITS!" shouted Gavin as he suddenly sprang to life. He looked around to find himself back in the mine where he tried to stop Spiritomb. He was soon greeted by Ruby and the others.

"What happened?" asked Gavin. "Is my soul still gone?"

"No," said Ray, "but you're still a dimwit."

"I'm so glad you're okay Gavin!" said Ruby, hugging Gavin.

"Hey, how come I don't get a hug?"

"I'll hug you Ray!" said Gavin, getting up and holding his arms out.

"Just this once," said Ray, reluctantly hugging Gavin. The AT Crew were soon joined by their leader and his right-hand man.

"Oh, are we doing team hugs?" asked Jack.

"Can we not?" said Geoff. "I really want to get out of this death trap already."

"Wait," said Blake. "Where's the White Fang?"

"Buried under a pile of dirt. You can go take care of that; we're getting out of here."

Blake said her goodbyes and headed to where the White Fang were, while Sage went off to find a better spot to bury Spiritomb.

"And the stolen goods!" reminded Jaune. "We have to get them back into the store."

"Oh, right!" said Ruby and the Achievement Trainers.

* * *

 _"Magus Town Pokémon Center," 1:55pm_

 _"A Warm Welcome + Jaune's Refusal"_

After returning their mining equipment, including the stolen ones by the White Fang, into the store, the AT Crew were relaxing in the town's Pokémon Center.

"So that's going to make for one amazing episode huh?" joked Geoff.

"If the footage actually recorded that is," said Ray.

"Well whatever happens, let me just say I'm proud of everyone here for how you handled Spiritomb. I couldn't ask for a better team than you guys."

"It's all my fault," said Jaune. "If I never found Spiritomb, none of this would have happened. I'll understand if you don't me to tag along."

"Nonsense!" said Geoff. "I think you'd fit right in with us Jaune."

"You mean it?" said Jaune, ecstatic that Geoff was going to let him join the Achievement Trainers.

"Jaune, if this is what you really want, welcome to the AT Crew!"

"YES!" shouted Jaune. "Thank you so much! This is such an honor sir...I mean, Geoff!"

"Honor is not what most people would call it, but you're welcome."

"There's still one thing we need to take care of," said Ryan, pulling out the GS Ball. "Who gets this week's GS Ball?"

"I'm not one of you guys," said Ruby, "but if you ask me, I think Gavin deserves the GS Ball."

"Really?" asked Gavin.

"Yep. If it weren't for you, I would have been just another trapped soul."

"I agree," said Michael. "Plus using the GS Ball is what helped us beat Spiritomb, which we would never have without Gavin. I say Gavin wins the ball for today."

"Then I guess congrats Gavin," said Ryan, handing over the ball to Gavin.

"I don't believe this!" said Gavin. "I won! I finally won the GS Ball!"

"Wait a minute!" said Geoff, grabbing the ball from Gavin. "Jack and I sacrificed ourselves before Gavin did! If anything, we should get the ball!"

"Actually, only I should get the ball!" replied Jack, grabbing the ball away from Geoff. "The goal was to get the most points from what we mined and I was clearly in the lead before all this Spiritomb stuff went down, so the ball belongs to me!"

"Are you serious?" yelled Michael. "We're trying to do a nice thing for Gavin and you two have to go and ruin it?"

"To be fair," said Ray, "Gavin wouldn't have had his soul lost if he wasn't a dimwit."

"At least I had the courage to fight Spiritomb you cowardly dimwit!" yelled Gavin.

As the Achievement Trainers continued arguing with each other over who should really get the GS Ball, Ruby turned to Jaune.

"Are you sure you want to travel with these guys?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah, I'm starting to have second thoughts myself," said Jaune. "I think I'll stay with you a bit longer."

* * *

 _"Magus Underground," 2:01pm_

 _"Final Scene: The End of the Odd Keystone"_

With Sage holding the Odd Keystone from Jaune possessing earlier, he put it into the ground deeper to prevent anyone from picking it up in terms of possession.

" _When anyone picks this up,"_ thought Sage, _"I'll have to bury it deeper into the ground so no one can pick it up again in terms of possession."_

Sage buried the Odd Keystone and put the remaining dirt to seal it into the underground with a shovel before heading to the elevator as his exit. The Odd Keystone glowed purple even if it is buried in the underground.

"Not only have people stopped me again this time," said Spiritomb, "but this will be the day I'll conquer Remnant once again for the second time."

Spiritomb laughed maniacally with his keystone still buried in place underground by Sage.

* * *

Ending: With Ruby and company stopped the Spiritomb, with the help of Sage and Blake, as Jaune regained consciousness from possession, Jaune refuses to join the Achievement Trainers as the two witnessed their arguing inside the Magus Town Pokémon Center once again. Ruby and Jaune have had their sights set on their next destination, and Ruby faces a new challenge: her third Gym Badge.


	15. Velvet Scarlatina (Part 2)

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 15: Velvet Scarlatina (Part 2)

* * *

 _With Velvet succeeded with her training called the AVRT alongside her Bulbasaur, who evolved into Ivysaur, Velvet now brushes her skills to push into her limits of training in Hard Category…by using only status moves to successfully pass the test._

* * *

 _Outside Marrón City, 9:45am_

 _"Pokémon League AVRT Hard Category: Velvet Scarlatina – Initiation (Continuation)"_

The whole area is now covered in chromed green walls surrounded itself as Velvet starts her test.

"Ivysaur, use Worry Seed!" commanded Velvet. Ivysaur fired a worry-infused green seed at the dummy, turning its Ability into Insomnia.

" _The move is called "Worry Seed,"_ said the voice in Velvet's scroll. _"Worry Seed causes the affected Pokémon to have its Ability changed into Insomnia, which prevents sleep. Use it against those who used Rest. First move complete; please do the next status move."_

Velvet took out her scroll for more info about the move "Worry Seed."

* * *

 _Worry Seed_

 _Power: N/A_

 _Accuracy: 100_

 _A seed that causes worry is planted on the target. This prevents sleep by making the target's Ability Insomnia._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Clever – Makes the remaining Pokémon nervous. (Contest Spectacular – Normal Mode)_

 _Beautiful – Prevents the Voltage from going down in the same turn. (Super Contest)_

 _Beautiful – Brings down the energy of any Pokémon that have already used a move this turn. (Contest Spectacular - Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"Use Toxic." Velvet's Ivysaur released a geyser of foully-induced poison at the dummy, badly poisoning it. Velvet felt motivated as she was impressed with her Pokémon's move.

 _Toxic_

 _Power: N/A_

 _Accuracy: 90_

 _A move that leaves the target badly poisoned. This poison damage worsens every turn._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Clever – Prevents the Voltage from going down in the same turn. (Super Contests)_

 _Clever – Brings down the energy of any Pokémon that have already used a move this turn. (Contest Spectacular – Normal & Challenge Modes)_

* * *

" _Remember: Toxic never misses if used by a Poison-type Pokémon, such as Ivysaur and Gloom, even if the target has used the moves with a semi-invulnerable turn like Bounce."_

Hearing the remarks has fed into Velvet's mind to become not only a "Master Status Tactician," but also a "Clever Marchioness" whose tricks are up to her sleeve against opponents in her every battle.

"Use Light Screen." Ivysaur summoned a blue-and-pinkish violet wall of light in front of himself.

* * *

 _Light Screen_

 _Power: N/A_

 _Accuracy: N/A_

 _A wondrous wall of light that cuts damage from specials attacks for five turns._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Beautiful – Prevents the user from being startled one time this turn. (Contest Spectacular – Normal Mode)_

 _Beautiful – Prevents the Voltage from going up in the same turn. (Super Contest)_

 _Beautiful – Prevents the user from being startled until the turn ends. (Contest Spectacular – Challenge Mode)_

* * *

" _Remember: Light Screen also cuts damage taken by your Pokémon team from special attacks for five turns. A Pokémon holding Light Clay extends its effect for up to 8 turns. Beware: Defog removes Light Screen and Reflect from your field, while Brick Break destroys both Light Screen and Reflect. Keep that in mind. Make your next move for Ivysaur."_

"I got it," said Velvet. "Ivysaur, use Leech Seed."

Ivysaur shot a green vine-knotted seed at the dummy, draining its health continuously. The dummy becomes surrounded in green-and-red energy flashing through its body, temporarily receiving damage as the match goes on.

* * *

 _Leech Seed_

 _Power: N/A_

 _Accuracy: 90_

 _A seed is planted on the target. This steals some HP from the target to heal the user every turn._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Clever – Gets the Pokémon pumped up. Helps prevent nervousness, too. (Contest Spectaculars – Normal Mode)_

 _Clever – Earn a higher score the later the Pokémon performs. (Super Contest)_

 _Clever – Startles all of the Pokémon that have done their appeals. (Contest Spectacular – Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"Use Grass Whistle."

Ivysaur launches a leaf from his Razor Leaf, then grabs it by one of his vines, and blows into it. Musical notes in multicolor appear and surround the dummy, causing it to fall asleep.

* * *

 _Grass Whistle_

 _Power:_ _N/A_

 _Accuracy: 55_

 _The user plays a pleasant melody that lulls the target into a deep sleep._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Clever – Prevents the user from being startled one time this turn. (Contest Spectacular – Normal Mode)_

 _Clever – Prevents the Voltage from going down in the same turn. (Super Contest)_

 _Clever – Badly startles those that have made their appeals. (Contest Spectacular – Challenge Mode)_

* * *

" _Excellent work; keep it up, Velvet. 5 status moves left; keep using status moves and you're done."_

Velvet shook her head with a good remark from Ivysaur's "Grass Whistle."

"Ivysaur, use Double Team to copy clones of yourself."

Ivysaur's body becomes surrounded in green-and-purple aura, creating clones of himself as the illusions disappear.

* * *

 _Double Team_

 _Power: N/A_

 _Accuracy: N/A_

 _The user begins moving so quickly that it creates illusory copies to raise its evasiveness._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Cool – Gets the Pokémon pumped up. Helps prevent nervousness, too. (Contest Spectacular – Normal Mode)_

 _Cool – Enables the user to perform first in the next turn. (Super Contest)_

 _Cool – Prevents the user from being startled one time this turn. (Contest Spectacular – Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"Next move: Use Rest." Ivysaur slept soundly as his body becomes surrounded in light-green aura emanating from it.

* * *

 _Rest_

 _Power: N/A_

 _Accuracy: N/A_

 _The user sleeps for two turns. This also heals the user and removes any status conditions._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Cute – Prevents the user from being startled until the turn ends. (Contest Spectacular – Normal Mode)_

 _Cute – Increased Voltage is added to the performance score. (Super Contest)_

 _Cute – Prevents the user from being startled one time this turn. (Contest Spectacular – Challenge Mode)_

* * *

Ivysaur woke up from Rest.

" _3 moves left,"_ said the voice in Velvet's scroll. _"Give at least 3 of them and you're done."_

"Got it," said Velvet, giving her Ivysaur a motivated look. "Let's do it together. Use Amnesia."

A white cloud with a blue question mark is appearing overhead of Ivysaur's head, sharply raising his Special Defense.

* * *

 _Amnesia_

 _Power: N/A_

 _Accuracy: N/A_

 _The user temporarily empties its mind to forget its concerns. This sharply raises its Special Defense stat._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Cute – Prevents the user from being startled until the turn ends. (Contest Spectacular – Normal Mode)_

 _Cute – Earn double the score the next turn. (Super Contest)_

 _Cute – Gets the user pumped up. Helps prevent nervousness, too. (Contest Spectacular – Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"Two left to go. Use Confide."

Under Velvet's command, Ivysaur kept close to the dummy and silently spoke by telling a secret to it. The dummy becomes surrounded in light-orange and red aura with blue flashes, temporarily lowering its Special Attack Stat.

" _Ivysaur has a new move called "Confide." It is unmissable, even on evasion and accuracy checks, and unaffected by the Ability Soundproof. Use it more wisely against Pokémon whose Special Attack stat is high, even on EVs."_

Hearing another instruction has fed into Velvet's mind again by using the new move. Velvet shook her head with determination to have her Ivysaur learned with a new move, which improved her battle tactics as well.

* * *

 _Confide_

 _Power: N/A_

 _Accuracy: N/A_

 _The user tells the target a secret, and the target loses its will to fight. This lowers the target's Special Attack stat._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Cute – Brings down the energy of energy of any Pokémon that have already used a move this turn. (Contest Spectacular – Normal Mode)_

 _Cute – Prevents the Voltage from going down in the same turn. (Super Contest)_

 _Cute – Badly startles all Pokémon that made their good appeals. / Badly startles all Pokémon that successfully showed their appeal. (Contest Spectaculars – Challenge Mode)_

* * *

 _10:04am_

" _Velvet's Secret Move"_

" _Here's your last move! Good luck!"_

Velvet became bravely determined to have her Ivysaur perform his last move. "Use Grassy Terrain!"

Ivysaur summoned a lushly-green field that enveloped the whole area with green leaves. The dummy becomes surrounded in green energy, healing it, and so does Ivysaur. Velvet witnessed her Ivysaur using his status move under her command as a "secret move."

* * *

 _Grassy Terrain_

 _Power: N/A_

 _Accuracy: N/A_

 _The user turns the ground under everyone's feet to grass for five turns. This restores the HP of those grounded a little every turn._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Beautiful – Excites the audience a lot if used first. (Contest Spectacular – Normal Mode)_

 _Beautiful – Prevents the Voltage from going up in the same turn. (Super Contest)_

 _Beautiful – Temporarily stops the crowd from growing excited. (Contest Spectacular – Challenge Mode)_

* * *

" _Congratulations, Velvet,"_ said the voice in Velvet's scroll. _"You have given 10 status moves for your Ivysaur. Hard Category of AVRT provided by Pokémon League Association of Remnant is now complete. Strong bonds of friendship between you and your Grass-type Pokémon have gotten stronger to face new challenges and other tasks for your occupations of both Gym Leader and Breeder. You did well, and you passed the test. Here's a Rare Candy to have your Ivysaur evolve into Venusaur. You may go to Pokémon League Association of Remnant anytime for your Marchioness status."_

"Thank you," said Velvet. "I've got what it takes to have strategy as my own skill to adapt it and become a Marchioness in the League."

" _Augmented Virtual Reality Training complete. Have Venusaur, evolved from Ivysaur, wear a Venusaurite. Good luck for your Marchioness status."_

"I owe you thanks."

Velvet smiled as she completed her AVRT test. She took out her scroll to complete her progress before entering her Gym/Breeding Center to tell Yatsuhashi and the children about her entire progress and test. She fed Ivysaur a Rare Candy to witness his evolution. Chromed green walls begin to dissipate as the whole area became normal, and so does the dummy.

As Velvet did the same time with her Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur, she picked a Rare Candy in her pocket and fed Ivysaur with it in order to evolve into Venusaur. A green-and-purple aura surround Ivysaur as it instigated its evolution into Venusaur.

" _Congratulations,"_ said the voice in Velvet's scroll. _"Your Ivysaur has now evolved into Venusaur. Have it hold a Venusaurite found in your box earlier."_

"Thanks. I'll let Venusaur hold a Venusaurite first."

As Velvet remarked after her scroll's voice, she turned in to her newly-evolved Venusaur and gave him a reassuring hug and pat on his body before giving him his signature Mega Stone, Venusaurite.

"Venusaur, I know you can do it, and this time, you'll be my signature Pokémon since Lilligant."

" _[I promise,]"_ said Venusaur. _"[Not only am I close to those Grass-types of yours, but I'm the closest to you to have our strong bond together, and since you are the "Status Tactician" of all Gym Leaders, you can do anything on a battle fairly. I won't – and never will your Grass-types – let you down.]"_

"I won't let you down, too, Venusaur," said Velvet. "I promise that we're close together, and our bond with Grass-types will never be broken."

Velvet smiled in front of Venusaur, and the two gave a friendly handshake with arm-and-vine, in which composed of Velvet's hand and Venusaur's vine from his back.

* * *

 _10:11am_

 _"Memories: A Strong Mega-Bond between Velvet and her Venusaur"_

"Should I take a pic of us as our memento?"

" _[Sure.]"_

Velvet took out her camera from her pocket to take a picture of both herself and her Venusaur. Venusaur used a vined tentacle from his Grass Knot as a tripod support for Velvet's camera carefully in order to avoid breaking it. Velvet and Venusaur took in position, and a vined tentacle tip set the camera to "Photo-Taking" mode. The camera's shuttering flashed, and the photo became beautiful as Velvet stood beside Venusaur, with the photo labeled itself, "Velvet and her Venusaur." Velvet looked at the photo and then saved it in the camera storage to avoid any damage from it.

"Venusaur, ready to Mega Evolve?" asked Velvet.

" _[With pleasure,]"_ remarked Venusaur. _"[I'm ready.]"_

Venusaur and Velvet gave each other a reassuring headshake.

"Venusaur, Mega Evolve. " Velvet pressed the "Mega Evolution" symbol button from Mega Brooch, enabling her Venusaur to Mega Evolve.

* * *

" **Venusaur's Venusaurite is reacting to Velvet's Mega Brooch!"**

* * *

A green-and-purple aura, enveloped with essences of nature and poison, surround Venusaur to instigate his Mega Evolution, with the flower on its back growing larger and two smaller pink flowers bloom, one on its forehead and the other on its rear. The weight of the flower causes its legs to become sturdier in order to support it. Additional leaves with woody stems, which are supported by vines, are grown around the flower. Mega Venusaur also develops dark markings on its forehead below the new flower. Now, it is also known as "Mega Venusaur."

Velvet witnessed her Pokémon's truly Mega-Evolved form as she did her talent of using "Mega Evolution."

* * *

 _10:21am_

 _"Memories: Velvet and her Mega Venusaur"_

After Velvet witnessing her Venusaur from his Mega Evolution instigated from her Mega Brooch, the two took in position to have taken a pic by her camera with a vined tentacle from Grass Knot as support tripod.

The vined tentacle pressed the snap button to have a photo taken including both Velvet and her Mega Venusaur. The photo labeled "Velvet and her Mega Venusaur." The photo was saved in the camera storage as the vined tentacle extended its reach to return the camera from Velvet, now sinking into the ground. Velvet looked at her camera from the photos taken earlier and smiled at them as her "memories."

"Well done, Venusaur," remarked Velvet. "I owe you one. Let's go back to the gym."

" _[I owe you one,]"_ said Venusaur in his Mega Evolved form, giving Velvet a reassured headshake.

Velvet pressed the button from her Mega Brooch to revert Venusaur's Mega-Evolved form back to normal as the two headed to the gym.

* * *

 _Back to Marrón City Gym, 10:35am_

 _"Introduction: Velvet and Venusaur"_

As Velvet and Venusaur headed back inside the gym, Yatsuhashi and the kids encouraged them.

"How's your training with your Pokémon?" asked Yatsuhashi.

"I passed the whole test and succeeded it," answered Velvet. "I have Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur, and then Venusaur. I Mega-Evolved it for the first time with its Mega Stone, known as "Venusaurite," by accessing Mega Evolution used from my Mega Brooch."

"I see. You and your Pokémon have a closely strong bond with Mega Evolution."

"Right it is. How're the kids?"

"They're fine."

Before Velvet can answer, the kids taken care of by Yatsuhashi alongside Lilligant encouraged Velvet and her newly-evolved Venusaur.

" _[I see you have trained your Venusaur well,]"_ remarked Lilligant. _"[Welcome to our team.]"_

" _[It will be our pleasure,]"_ said Venusaur, giving Velvet a handshake by using a vine from his back to her arm.

"[ _Velvet, you did well.]"_ Lilligant gave her owner a handshake for encouraging Venusaur.

"Thank you all. I'd like you to view two new photos from my camera as my memories."

Velvet showed everyone her camera since her huntress times at Beacon and also her team with the photos taken earlier consisting of "Velvet and Venusaur." The children gasped in awe.

"Wow," remarked one of the children. "Is that you and that Venusaur? We're almost happy to see you both!"

"Venusaur will be cool, and so is its Mega Evolution form."

"The two will become the best duo in battles!"

"Hope that her other Pokémon will not get afflicted by Taunt at all times."

"I agree! Velvet will become a Marchioness like other Female Gym Leaders in the Pokémon League."

Hearing the children's encouraged remarks has fed into Velvet's mind for her reassuring moments and also her "Marchioness" rank. She showed the other photo labeled "Velvet and her Mega Venusaur" to the rest who encouraged her, including Lilligant.

Lilligant and the children became happy as they saw a second photo consisting of Velvet and her Mega Venusaur, and as did Petilil and Yatsuhashi.

Yatsuhashi gave a reassuring pat on Velvet's shoulder.

"You did well," remarked Yatsuhashi. "Your training and efforts have become successful, especially Mega Evolution. Good luck for your "Marchioness" status, Velvet."

"Right it is," said Velvet, giving Yatsuhashi a handshake. "I'll do my best as a Marchioness, along with the new technique of Mega Evolution."

* * *

Ending: With Velvet succeeded and passed her AVRT test and along with her newly-evolved Venusaur, and Yatsuhashi and the kids alongside Lilligant encouraged them, Velvet steps up into the light as she gains her new status as "Marchioness" for "Vale Nobility" by Chateau Battles of Pokémon League Association of Remnant. Velvet has had her sights set on going to Pokémon League Association of Remnant for the promotion of her "Marchioness" status.


	16. Jerk of Steel: Cardin Winchester

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 16: The Jerk of Steel, Cardin Winchester

* * *

Last time, with Ruby, alongside the Achievement Trainers, saving Jaune while quelling Spiritomb from taking inside of his control, and with the help of Blake and Sage putting out a spell on Spiritomb to put him out controlling of Jaune, Ruby and Jaune set their sights of their next location. Ruby set hers on her journey: "The Third Gym Badge." Ruby and Jaune walked from Magus Town to Rosso City for their next destination 30 minutes later.

* * *

 _Outside Rosso City, 2:31pm_

 _"Training with Tyrogue"_

Outside of Rosso City, known as "The City of Hard Knocks," where Ruby was going to compete for her third badge, she was training her Tyrogue against a wild Machop. Tyrogue went for a Fake Out to flinch Machop, then attempted to Tackle it. The Machop grabbed Tyrogue and slammed him into the ground with a Seismic Toss. Tyrogue got up and tried to throw a Mach Punch, but Machop ducked and kicked Tyrogue's legs with a Low Sweep. With Tyrogue's legs hurt, it was easy for Machop to knock him back down with a fierce Karate Chop, nearly taking all of Tyrogue's health away.

As Tyrogue struggled to get back up, he can hear the voices of disapproval; the voices that had followed him everywhere he went.

* * *

 _Months ago from nowhere…_

 _"Tyrogue's Past Mistake: Training Loss"_

 _"You're pathetic Tyrogue! Even a Magikarp could have beaten that thing!"_

 _"Are you TRYING to make me lose?"_

 _"You're so weak that nobody even wants to trade for you! You're worthless!"_

* * *

 _Present Day at Rosso City, 2:34pm_

 _"Correction"_

Hearing those voices again caused Tyrogue to flail about on the ground, upset that it couldn't get up and fight back. Seeing her Tyrogue in trouble, Ruby ran over to calm him down.

"It's okay Tyrogue," said Ruby, grabbing hold of Tyrogue to keep him still. "You'll get better eventually. Calm yourself down."

Hearing Ruby's voice, Tyrogue stopped flailing, but he still felt very upset about losing. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how many battles he fought, and no matter how much Ruby tried to reassure him, he was just as his old trainer has always said: He was a weak, worthless Pokémon.

* * *

 _Rosso City Pokémon Center, 2:37pm_

 _"Late Lunch Break"_

Ruby and Jaune were having a late lunch break in the city's Pokémon Center. Sitting next to Ruby were Eevee and Tyrogue; while Eevee was enjoying her meal, Tyrogue just looked at his plate solemnly. He wasn't in the mood to do anything. Eevee tried to cheer Tyrogue up, but nothing short of winning a fight was going to snap Tyrogue out of his depression.

"So how are you going to beat the gym leader here?" asked Jaune. "Steel-types are resistant to nearly every other type of Pokémon, except Dark- and Ghost-types, which they take neutral damage."

"But there are two types it isn't resistant to," said Ruby, "Fire and Fighting. Luckily, I just happen to have those two types of Pokémon on me."

"By the way, you're missing something."

"What?"

"Ground-types. Earth beats metal because Ground-type attacks make Steel-types fall."

Ruby sighed at forgetting the type Jaune mentioned strong against Steel: "Ground-type."

"Yeah, but your Fighting-type Pokémon is...well...you know..." Jaune felt awkward trying to point out how Tyrogue wasn't a strong Pokémon while Tyrogue was sitting right next to him.

"Tyrogue will get better Jaune; I know he will."

Tyrogue appreciated Ruby's moral support, but to him, Jaune was right. Tyrogue won about as much fights as Jaune has gym battles.

While discussing their strategy, they suddenly heard a boy crying from across the center while two people were arguing with each other. They turned around to see the boy's mother talking to a tall ginger kid clad in knight's armor, while his similar dressed friends were standing behind him.

* * *

 _Rosso City Pokémon Center: Lobby, 2:42pm_

 _"Enter Team CRDL"_

"How dare you talk to my son that way!" said the mother.

"Not my fault your kid uses lousy Pokémon!" said the armored jerk. "What kind of idiot uses small shrimps like Bidoof anyway?"

"You tell her Cardin!" said one of the friends behind him. The others repeated similar sentiments and kept laughing at the kid.

"I'm going to report you to the Pokémon League!" said the mother. "I'll make sure you never become a gym leader again!"

"You do that lady," said Cardin, dismissing the woman's threats. "You're not the first to make these threats, and as long as I keep up a good winning percentage, the league doesn't care how much of a jerk I act to pathetic little trainers like your son."

As soon as the son's Bidoof was ready to be picked up, the mother took her son and stormed out of the center. Cardin and his friends kept laughing and making fun of the woman after she left. Seeing these trainers act this way was making Ruby sick to her stomach.

* * *

 _2:44pm_

 _"To Face an Armored Bully" + "Ruby meets Cardin"_

"I'm going to give those jerks a piece of my mind!" said Ruby.

"Please don't!" said Jaune. "The last thing we need is for them-"

"Hey you!" shouted Ruby, getting Cardin's attention. The boys stopped laughing and turned to Ruby.

"You talking to me?" asked Cardin.

"You bet I am! Who do you think you are teasing a kid like that?"

"Me? I'm the best gym leader in all of Vale. You got a problem with that, little girl?"

* * *

 _2:46pm_

 _"Cardin meets Jaune: The Reunion"_

"Hey Cardin, check it out!" said the kid with the mohawk beside him. "Is that blonde guy who I think it is?"

Cardin looked over to the blonde kid sitting across from Ruby trying to hide his face, but Cardin easily recognized him regardless.

"Jaune?" said Cardin. "Is that you?"

Jaune sighed. This was why he was hoping Ruby wouldn't start something. "Hey Cardin," he said sheepishly.

"Jauney boy!" said Cardin, grabbing Jaune and rubbing his fist against his head. "How long as it been old chum?"

"Two years I think?" said Jaune.

"You know these jerks?" asked Ruby.

"Ruby, this is Cardin. The three behind him are Russel, Sky, and Dove. We all went to the same academy together."

"Those were some fun times, weren't they, Jauney boy?" said Cardin, placing an arm around Jaune's shoulders. "Remember that time I stuffed you in a locker and nobody found you for at least twelve hours?"

"Yeah," said Jaune, clearly sounding very uncomfortable. "That was pretty wild."

"So Jauney boy, what have you been doing since graduation? I heard you somehow became a gym leader!"

"I did, but...it didn't work out."

"HA!" said Cardin, punching Jaune hard in the shoulder. "You always were such a loser, Jaune!"

* * *

 _2:48pm_

 _"The Redhead vs. the Armored Bully"_

"That's enough!" said Ruby. "Why do you have to pick on everybody? You think that makes you a tough guy?"

"I talk tough because I can back it up. Anybody who steps into my gym always comes out a loser."

"Except that one chick," said Russel. "What was her name? Rice or something?"

"You mean that ice queen in the white dress? At least she had good looks."

Ruby was already mad with having to deal with Cardin, and hearing about her cold-hearted nemesis was enough to make Ruby's blood boil, with steam producing her head.

"She's not the only one that can beat you!" said Ruby. "Cardin, I challenge you to a gym battle!"

"Really?" said Cardin. "You think you're tough enough to face a gym leader, little girl?"

"I've already got two badges that say I am!"

"Big deal. You were probably given those badges for free. What'd you do, cry until they felt sorry for you?"

Cardin and his cronies laughed at the thought of Ruby crying for mercy. Having heard enough of Cardin's nonsense, Ruby suddenly slapped Cardin hard across the face. Everyone else gasped and held their breath.

* * *

 _2:51pm_

 _"Ruby's Tough Guts: Standing Up against Cardin"_

"How's that for tough!?" yelled Ruby. Jaune was scared of what Cardin was going to do and took out his scroll, ready to call the police. Cardin growled and grabbed Ruby by the straps of her backpack.

"That wasn't very smart," said Cardin. As soon as he grabbed Ruby, Eevee and Tyrogue got up and were ready to attack Cardin. Knowing he'd probably get into trouble, Cardin decided to let go of Ruby. "All right kid, I accept your challenge...on one condition."

"What condition?"

"If you're so confident you can win, let's place a bet."

* * *

 _2:53pm_

 _"A Risky Bet"_

"I'm 1000% confident I can beat you! Name your bet!"

"Whoever loses has to give up their favorite Pokémon to the winner!"

"Wait a minute!" said Jaune. "You can't place a bet like that! That's against Pokémon League conduct!"

"Well if Ruby is that scared of losing one of her Pokémon, then I guess we won't-"

"I accept!" said Ruby. Eevee and Tyrogue were shocked to hear Ruby accept Cardin's bet. "If you win, you can have my Eevee!"

" _[I'm too scared to be owned by a bully!]"_ shouted Eevee, not wanting to be part of Cardin's bet.

"And if you somehow win," said Cardin, "I'll let you have my Steelix. So is it a deal?"

Cardin held out his hand; Ruby didn't even hesitate for a second to shake it.

"Deal," said Ruby.

"See you in the gym kid," said Cardin. "Let's go boys."

* * *

 _2:56pm_

 _"Life-Risked Bet"_

As Cardin and his gang were leaving, a familiar trainer in black entered the Pokémon Center. Cardin purposely got in the trainer's way, planning to knock the trainer down with his shoulder. As he was about to push the trainer down, he was taken by surprise when the trainer grabbed Cardin's wrist and twisted it in the air, putting Cardin in pain.

"Watch where you're going," said the trainer coldly, then let go of Cardin's wrist. She turned to Cardin's cronies to see if they tried to do anything, but they simply backed off and left with Cardin.

"OK, we cool now," said Russel, signaling the trainer in black in order to avoid having their hand twisted after Cardin's. They backed off as they went outside of the center.

Ruby turned to see who was putting Cardin in his place, and was glad to see it was her mysterious friend.

* * *

 _3:01pm_

 _"Ruby and Blake: A Bet to Risk for"_

"Hey Blake!" greeted Ruby.

"Oh, hello Ruby," said Blake. "What brings you here?"

"I'm going to teach that steel-plated bully a lesson and win my third badge!"

"You had better!" said Jaune. "Otherwise he's going to take your Eevee!"

"What?" said Blake. "What do you mean take her Eevee?"

"Oh," said Ruby. "Well, we were arguing with each other, and one thing lead to another and we...bet our Pokémon for keeps." The more Ruby talked, the more she realized just how big of a mistake she made because she was too overcome with trying to act tough. Blake couldn't believe the words that came out of Ruby's mouth.

"You bet your own Pokémon in a battle?" asked Blake. "What in the world were you thinking?"

"I don't know!" said Ruby. "I was just getting really mad at his bullying and his arrogance and that Weiss is even further ahead of me and...I was just trying to stand up to him!"

"That was very reckless of you, Ruby! You should know better than to make a bet like that against another trainer!"

"I know! I screwed up! That's why I'm going to train my Pokémon super hard to make sure we win!"

"You better know what you're doing. Cardin has very strong Pokémon on his side, especially his Steelix and its Mega Form."

"You know about Cardin's Pokémon?" asked Jaune. "And what's a Mega Form?"

"Cardin has a policy of the bigger, the better. He trains his Steel-type Pokémon to have as much physical strength as possible. His Steelix has such enormous defense that it's nearly impossible to beat that thing without having a just as strong Pokémon to fight back. And for what you asked about "Mega-Form," any kind of Trainer, like most of us, can Mega Evolve Pokémon because their stats are increased, and as well as their new designed forms of their shape."

"How do you know so much about Cardin's Pokémon and Mega Evolution?" asked Jaune.

"I tend to study a lot about gym leaders and Mega Pokémon as their signatures. So Ruby, how you plan to beat him, including his Mega Pokémon?"

"Simple," said Ruby. "Steel types are weak to Fire, Ground, and Fighting, so I'll be using my Fletchinder and Tyrogue. We'll get strong enough in no time, right Tyrogue?"

Blake looked over to see Tyrogue bent over on the table, holding his hands to his head like he was stressing out.

"Not to burst your bubble, but I can tell Tyrogue is far from being ready to face Cardin."

"Tyrogue may not be strong now, but I believe in him!"

"So you think simply believing he'll get stronger will be enough?"

"Of course I do! I have faith Tyrogue will be able to pull through!"

"It's nice to see you have faith in Tyrogue, but your Tyrogue looks like he's ready to give up."

Ruby turned to see Tyrogue groaning any time Ruby mentioned how she believed in Tyrogue. He wanted to believe in Ruby's encouragement, but his constant losses were proving otherwise. Ruby sat down next to Tyrogue and patted his back.

"I know you can get stronger Tyrogue," said Ruby. "I don't care how long it takes for us for you to get to that level; I'm never going to give up on you."

As pessimistic as Blake was, she had to admire Ruby's determination to win and sticking with Tyrogue. Her heart was definitely in the right place, but Blake knew that it was ultimately smarts that would win out in a fight. She would love to see Ruby win, but in Tyrogue's current state, Ruby didn't stand a chance against an opponent like Cardin.

"Even though I'm very busy right now," said Blake, "I can't stand bullies like Cardin, and a darker side of me would love to see someone like him lose. I'll help you out."

"Really?" said Ruby. "How?"

"If you really think Tyrogue is capable of beating Cardin, I'll teach him abilities that will help you beat Cardin, and if you complete this training, I'll give you some TMs to help you win from being out of shape in battles."

"Thank you Blake! I swear I'll pay you back for this!"

Ruby was happy to see Blake help her out yet again, but Tyrogue and Eevee weren't feeling so joyful. If Tyrogue didn't pull through, Eevee was going to have a new master.

* * *

 _Rosso City Routing Park, 3:22pm_

 _"Ruby and Blake: Struggled Training"_

The trainers gathered on the eastern route outside of the city. Jaune and Eevee stood aside while Ruby and Tyrogue would go up against Blake and Greninja. Before the training began, Blake tossed a headband to Tyrogue.

"What's this?" asked Ruby.

"It's a Focus Band," said Blake. "It gives Pokémon a better chance in surviving knockout blows. You can go ahead and keep that."

"Thanks!" said Ruby. Ruby tied the band around Tyrogue. "So, what are we going to learn first?"

"Before I teach Tyrogue anything, I need to see if he's first worthy of training. I want Tyrogue to land one hit on Greninja."

"One hit? That's all?"

"My Greninja far outclasses your Tyrogue. If we were to do a normal battle, Greninja can win in mere seconds. Instead, my Greninja will go on the defensive and rarely attack. If Tyrogue can land just one hit at any time, I'll help Tyrogue. If he can't hit my Greninja before he exhausts himself, you'll have to find a way to beat Cardin on your own, and then I'll not give you some TMs."

"No problem! Tyrogue, use your Fake Out quickly!"

Tyrogue ran up to Greninja fast and attempted to use Fake Out; just as he was about to hit Greninja, Greninja suddenly turned into a Pokémon doll. The real Greninja reappeared behind Tyrogue and gave him a light slap to the back.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" asked Blake. Tyrogue turned around and threw multiple Mach Punches, with his arm streaking in silver, at Greninja. Greninja easily dodged the punches, then used a ball of black smoke from Smokescreen to cover the area in smoke while it ran away. Tyrogue frantically turned in every direction to find Greninja, but didn't see a sign of him anywhere. Ruby looked up and noticed Greninja hanging from the tree above Tyrogue.

"Above you Tyrogue!" shouted Ruby. Tyrogue looked up and noticed Greninja hanging upside down. Greninja jumped off the branch he was hanging on and dived at Tyrogue. "Now's your chance Tyrogue! Mach Punch!"

Tyrogue threw a Mach Punch just as Greninja was getting close. It was looking to be a direct hit until Greninja suddenly shot water out of his palm and changed the direction of his fall, causing Tyrogue to miss. As soon as Greninja landed safely, he threw Water Shurikens at Tyrogue, knocking him to the ground. Once again, Tyrogue was getting frustrated at losing in another battle, and his trainer was expressing the same frustration.

"C'mon!" said Ruby. "How can Tyrogue hit Greninja when he's so fast?"

"My Greninja is indeed much faster," said Blake, "but even an attack like Mach Punch should land at least one hit. Your Tyrogue is quick to anger, and is fighting sloppy because of it. Ask yourself Ruby: Why am I trying to hit Greninja?"

"Is this a trick question? You said to hit Greninja so you can train Tyrogue."

* * *

 _3:28pm_

 _"A Struggled Failure of Effort"_

"You're missing the point. I have no interest in training Tyrogue. I have no stake in what happens in your battle with Cardin and also his "Mega Battle," therefore I have no reason to care."

"Then why are you even helping me?"

"Sounds like you don't want my help. If that's what you wish-"

"No no no!" begged Ruby. "Please stay! We really need your help!"

"Then you need to earn it," replied Blake in her cold demeanor.

Tyrogue got up and Tackled Greninja head on. Greninja simply jumped up and got behind Tyrogue to avoid the attack. Tyrogue then stopped and turned around to throw a Mach Punch, which Greninja blocked using his hands. Tyrogue kept trying to throw one Mach Punch after another, but Greninja was always quick to block Tyrogue. Tyrogue started to get exhausted and slowed down, which gave Greninja the opportunity to chop on top of Tyrogue's head and knock him to the ground. Worried that Tyrogue was knocked out, Ruby ran over to check on Tyrogue.

"Tyrogue, are you okay?" asked Ruby. Tyrogue looked up at Ruby and tried to keep himself from crying. Ruby tried to pick up Tyrogue but Tyrogue knocked her hands away, wanting to get up on his own.

"Your Tyrogue has a lot of fighting spirit compared to most Pokémon," said Blake. "Now ask yourself: Why does Tyrogue want to fight so badly?"

"Even I know that one; because he wants to get stronger."

"Then he's wasting his time and mine."

"How is this wasting time? Isn't the whole point of this training to make Tyrogue stronger?"

"We all want to get stronger, Ruby. Nobody wants to become weaker on purpose. I'll ask you again: Why does Tyrogue want to fight?"

* * *

 _3:31pm_

 _"The Thought of Truth and Correction: Tyrogue's Training and Purpose"_

Ruby was about to respond by explaining Tyrogue wanting to prove he can fight, but would probably cause Blake to ask more questions or leave. She stopped to think about what he needed to prove, and why it was so important to him.

 _"Ever since he was abandoned, he's wanted to prove he can get strong on his own. He didn't want to be seen as some weakling who couldn't win a fight; but no matter how many times he fights, he can never get to that next level. It's almost as if he's missing something important. Blake's right; nobody tries to get weaker on purpose. Purpose...purpose..."_

"I got it!" exclaimed Ruby. "He needs a purpose to get strong!"

Tyrogue was about to start attacking again when Ruby grabbed Tyrogue and faced him towards herself.

"Listen to me Tyrogue," said Ruby. "Don't get strong just because you want to be strong. Get strong for the people you need to fight for."

"Yeah Tyrogue!" said Jaune. "You need to get strong or else Ruby loses her bet!"

 _"[Just do it!]"_ shouted Eevee. Ruby shook her head in response to Jaune and Eevee.

"No; forget about me and my stupid bet. I want you to think about Pokémon like Eevee. My sister found Eevee as an abandoned Pokémon for reasons we'll never know. Think about trainers like that kid who gets called names by bullies like Cardin. Imagine all the Pokémon in the world that are looked down upon for being weak or small, who get abandoned or mistreated. Imagine how discouraged they must feel because they don't think they can get stronger, and how their trainers feel when they think their Pokémon are worthless. Perhaps they wouldn't be discouraged if they had a Pokémon they can look up to. Someone who was in their situation, and yet overcame the same adversities to become a champion level fighter, and yet to master and harness the power of facing Mega Pokémon with their stat advantages and disadvantages."

Hearing Ruby's speech caused Tyrogue to remember the long months he spent alone. Going from route to route, getting into fights, surviving harsh weather, spending days if not weeks recovering from serious injuries; all to prove he wasn't weak. He didn't have anyone to look up to; no trainers, no heroes, nobody.

"I want you to become that Pokémon, Tyrogue! I want you to be the hero for the Pokémon and their trainers to look up to for inspiration. Don't get strong just because you want to be strong; get strong because you need to do it for them!"

Fighting for someone else; it was a new concept for Tyrogue. Sure he used to fight for his old trainer, but more often it felt like he needed to fight to impress his trainer and convince them to not abandon Tyrogue. When they weren't impressed, they ditched Tyrogue without a second thought. Even under Ruby's ownership, Tyrogue was fighting more to convince Ruby he can win, and that he can be a strong contributor to her team instead of being just a pity case. Taking Ruby's words to heart, he nodded to Ruby and set his sights on Greninja, who stood by Blake to see what Tyrogue would do next.

* * *

 _3:36pm_

 _"The Thought of Truth: Purposing and Correcting Tyrogue's Mistakes"_

"That was a good speech Ruby," said Blake. "However, Tyrogue still needs to prove he's worthy of being trained! Greninja, you know what to do!"

Greninja nodded and jumped in front of Blake, waiting for Tyrogue to strike. Tyrogue ran after Greninja to Tackle him; as soon as Tyrogue was about to hit him, Greninja used Substitute and escaped while Tyrogue brought down the doll that took Greninja's place. Greninja appeared behind Tyrogue and chopped him again.

This time was different; Tyrogue swung his left arm back and blocked the chop from Greninja, and in the one second that Greninja left himself defenseless, Tyrogue countered with a Mach Punch to Greninja's face. Greninja tumbled back a bit from the surprise attack and barely took any damage, but it didn't matter; Tyrogue had completed his challenge. Ruby and Jaune were surprised to see Tyrogue counter Greninja's attack; Blake simply smiled.

 _"Once that Tyrogue found a bigger purpose for himself,"_ thought Blake, _"he stopped fighting with his heart and started fighting with his brain. That's why he was finally able to land a hit."_

Tyrogue suddenly found himself glowing with white energy. He felt his body start to transform as he was taking his new evolved form.

The Pokémon formerly known as Tyrogue now found himself standing taller, his body made to look like he was wearing a tunic, and his hands forming a look similar to boxing gloves.

"Hitmonchan!" shouted the new evolved Pokémon, punching rapidly to test out his new form.

"Congratulations Ruby," said Blake. "Your Tyrogue has evolved into Hitmonchan."

"Way to go Tyrogue!" said Ruby. "Or rather, Hitmonchan! You'll definitely be strong enough to defeat Cardin!"

"Not yet. Evolving has definitely helped him, but you need to know the right moves in order to win. Are you ready to learn some new moves, Hitmonchan?"

Hitmonchan placed his arms to his side and bowed to Blake. Hitmonchan was ready to do whatever it took to win, because now he didn't want to win; he needed to win.

* * *

 _3:41pm_

 _"Ruby picks up TMs from Blake"_

"Ruby, you need these TMs for Hitmonchan in order to beat Cardin and his Mega Pokémon."

"How'd you know?" asked Ruby.

"Go ahead; just take them. They have a great advantage against them, even Mega Battles."

Ruby picked the following Technical Machines from Blake in order to beat Cardin for the whole battle: Bulk Up, Power-Up Punch, and an HM called Rock Smash. Ruby took out her Pokédex and checked the moves' info. The TMs, which included an HM, were discs colored darkish-red.

* * *

" **Ruby picked up TM08 Bulk Up from Blake."**

 _Bulk Up_

 _Power: -_

 _Accuracy: -_

 _The user tenses its muscles to bulk up its body, raising both its Attack and Defense stats._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Cool – Gets the Pokémon pumped up. Helps prevent nervousness, too. (Normal Mode)_

 _Beautiful – Earn double the score the next turn. (Super Contest)_

 _Beautiful – Gets the user pumped up. Helps prevent nervousness, too. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

" **Ruby picked up HM06 Rock Smash from Blake."**

 _Rock Smash_

 _Power: 40_

 _Accuracy: 100_

 _The user hits with a punch that may also lower the target's Defense stat. This can also smash cracked boulders in the field._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Tough – Quite an appealing move. (Normal Mode)_

 _Tough – Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs last in the turn. (Super Contest)_

 _Tough – The appeal works better if the user is pumped up. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

Ruby picked up "HM06 Rock Smash" from Blake, a HM disc colored darkish-red.

"What's this?" asked Ruby "An HM move?"

"Yes exactly," said Blake. "Rock Smash automatically lowers the target's Defense stat. Use it against Cardin's Mega Steelix. It has a base power of 40. Try commanding Hitmonchan with Bulk Up first to increase not only its power, but its effect. Remember: You cannot delete HMs, so you need a Move Deleter app for your Scroll."

"Move Deleter? How?"

"It will forget an HM of a Pokémon without going to a Move Deleter's house anywhere."

"Alright; please do the same with Jaune's."

Blake shook her head with response as Ruby lent her scroll to Blake. Blake installed the Move Deleter App from Ruby's scroll and returned it to her.

"Here; you have to prepare for this in case Hitmonchan and your other Pokémon have a wider moveset from any kind of battle."

"Thanks, but what about Jaune's?"

"I'm gonna need that app, too," added Jaune. "The moveset of my Pokémon won't fit well."

"Don't worry; I'll install it for your scroll, too."

Jaune lent his scroll to Blake as she installed the same app from Ruby's. Blake returned Jaune's scroll to him after installation.

"Here; this will help you for your journey in case there are a number of tight spots from your every Pokémon's wide set of moves."

"Thanks, too." Jaune shook hands with Blake. "Ruby, it's your turn now to pick another TM."

Ruby shook her head to Jaune and Blake as she picked up the last Technical Machine: "Power-Up Punch."

* * *

" **Ruby picked up TM98 Power-Up Punch from Blake."**

 _Power-Up Punch_

 _Power: 40_

 _Accuracy: 100_

 _Hitting opponents over and over makes the user's fists harder. Hitting a target raises the user's Attack stat if it hits._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Tough – Works well if the user is pumped up. (Normal Mode)_

 _Tough – Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. (Challenge Mode)_

 _Tough – Gets the user pumped up. Helps prevent nervousness, too. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

Ruby gasped in awe she got two TMs and an HM from Blake.

"Thanks, Blake," said Ruby. "I'll let Hitmonchan learn these new moves against Cardin's Mega Steelix."

Blake shook her head to Ruby. "Ruby, here's another thing: Hitmonchan's Ability is now "Iron Fist."

"What's an "Iron Fist?" asked Jaune.

"An Ability in which increases the Pokémon's punching moves by 20%," explained Blake.

Jaune shook his head to Blake from her good response about Hitmonchan's Ability.

" _[That gives me an advantage against Cardin's Mega Steelix,]"_ said Hitmonchan. _"[I'll take that as a yes, including my ability.]"_

"Hitmonchan, Jaune, Eevee, Blake, I would like to thank you all for supporting me," encouraged Ruby. "This time, I'll defeat Cardin's Mega Steelix in no time at all!"

Eevee, Jaune, Blake, and Hitmonchan all shook their heads for Ruby and her response of motivation about beating Cardin, and clapped in an applauding fashion.

* * *

Ending: With Ruby struggling and training Tyrogue with Blake as Eevee and Jaune watched them, she spoke out with motivation of defeating Cardin and his Mega Pokémon for the first time as her Mega Battle. Will she stand victorious against the Armored Bully, or kneel before him from suffering a loss?

Find out in the next chapter of "Mega-Ventures of Remnant!


	17. Present 10: Ruby vs Cardin

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 17: Present 10: Ruby vs. Cardin

* * *

Last time, with Ruby struggling with her Tyrogue's special training from Blake, and thus repeating it after a failed attempt before succeeding it, Ruby sets out her sights of defeating Cardin Winchester. She let out her battling speech of motivation about defeating Cardin that made Jaune, Blake, Eevee, and Hitmonchan accept and applaud to her for it from hearing it. Now, Ruby and her group find a place to rest before her upcoming battle with Cardin.

* * *

 _Rosso City Routing Park, 3:49pm_

 _"Finding a Place to Rest"_

"Everyone, we'll find a place to rest," said Ruby. "I think we're tired of training for beating Cardin."

"That kind of training will help you, Ruby," said Blake. "Even in the midst of a Mega Battle, you won't stand a chance against Cardin's Mega Steelix."

"You know, too? I know Gym Leaders have a head-start of having their Mega Pokémon as their signatures."

"Indeed. Let's go find a place to rest in order to regain our energy."

Ruby, Blake, and the rest went to a place to rest in order to regain energy before a gym battle.

* * *

 _Rosso City Hotel, 4:02pm_

 _"A Comfortable Resting Place"_

As the gang entered the hotel, Blake paid the fees for the condominium, whether 1 day or short. Ruby entered her room along with Eevee, while Blake and Jaune entered theirs.

"Guess I have to write everything on my journal," said Ruby, taking out her scroll and writing out of everything about her entire adventure. Jaune and Blake arrived as they interrupted Ruby's doing.

"Ruby, it's time to take an adequate shower," said Jaune. "Only one can enter the bathroom from their respective rooms at a time."

"Okay." Ruby picked up the towel and entered the bathroom from her entire room and as do Jaune and Blake for theirs adequately. They feel refreshed as they completed the task 8 minutes later as they changed their clothes.

* * *

 _Rosso City Hotel: "Rooms of Jaune, Ruby, and Blake (Separated)," 4:10pm_

 _"Adequacy"_

 _With Blake, Ruby, and Jaune adequately refreshed after changing their clothes, they put their dirty clothes inside the washing machine. The three placed their dirty clothes with fabric softener and detergent before putting them into the washing machine. They went inside their rooms to do everything on their own, with Jaune playing games on his scroll, Ruby writing out of everything about her entire adventure with her scroll, and Blake watching the info of Gym Leaders with the "Remnant Buzz" app from her scroll._

* * *

 _Rosso City Hotel: "Blake's Room," 4:15pm_

 _"Reading "Remnant Buzz:" The Info of Gym Leaders and their Signature Mega Pokémon"_

 _After Blake doing her work inside the hotel, and so do Ruby and Jaune for theirs, she took out her scroll and read "Remnant Buzz," the electronic magazine in which contained most of the famous people of Remnant and their Pokémon. Blake read the contents before the whole section called "The Info of Gym Leaders and their Signature Pokémon."_

" _It seems to me that the Gym Leaders have signed up to have a Mega Pokémon of their own as their signature since the original,"_ thought Blake. _"I have to read the entire part."_

As Blake read the entire part of the section about Gym Leaders and their signature Mega Pokémon, there is also one thing that fed into her mind: "A Mysterious 8th Gym Leader," in which contained a static interference that prevents unauthorized people from accessing and hacking it as "confidential property" owned by "Pokémon League Association of Remnant."

" _What the heck? How can hacking the entire info of the 8_ _th_ _Gym Leader inaccessible as "confidential property" of the Pokémon League Association of Remnant?"_

Blake skimmed the entire part of the bio and pressed the screen of the 8th Gym Leader with their info, including the static interference and the shade of their picture colored black.

* * *

 _Gym Leader Bio: 8_ _th_ _Gym Leader_

 _Name: Unknown_

 _Type Specialty: Unknown_

 _Race: Unknown_

 _Signature Pokémon of Choice: Unknown_

 _Mega Pokémon of Choice: Unknown_

 _Signature Key Stone of Choice: Unknown_

 _Personal Interests: Unknown_

 _Gym Leader Strengths: Unknown_

 _Gym Leader Weaknesses: Unknown_

 _Character Traits: Unknown_

 _TM to be received by the Challenger: Unknown_

 _Badge: Unknown_

 _Notes: This entire bio is safeguarded with static interference to prevent any unauthorized persons from hacking or accessing its info, including the name revealed, by Staff of Pokémon League Association of Remnant. This is strictly reinforced with static interference by the authorized staff and personnel."_

" _This entire bio is intended and only to be performed by the staff and personnel of the Pokémon League Association of Remnant. No unauthorized use is allowed. Hacking or accessing it is strictly prohibited. Challengers are also NOT allowed to mention their name unless they have seven badges from their badge cases."_

" _This is a secret Gym Leader without their name and incomplete bio. No more hints! Do your best to find it until you completely have seven badges!"_

* * *

Reading the entire message has fed into Blake's mind from having inaccessible hacking of the bio made by the authorized staff and/or personnel by any means.

" _It's impossible to hack of anything else even the bio; there's no way I can find it, unless… Ruby has seven badges in total in order to reveal the Gym Leader's name. There's also a static interference reinforced by the staff of the League as their "confidential property" to prevent any unauthorized personnel from accessing through it."_

Blake finished skimming the whole articled bio before turning off of her Scroll as Ruby and Jaune arrived at her room.

"Blake, it's time for early dinner," called Ruby. "Come on; we don't want to be late."

Jaune sighed in relief as Blake came into the group and they went to the cafeteria.

* * *

 _Rosso City Hotel: "Cafeteria," 4:25pm_

 _"An Early Dinner"_

As the group went into the cafeteria, many customers have been seated right through their spots from minute-to-minute, and hour-to-hour. Ruby sparked an idea for a rare spot: "A Seat of Three."

"There it is!" said Ruby, pointing out a new seating spot called "A Seat of Three." "There's a new seat!"

"Wait!" interrupted Jaune, holding Ruby's hand in order to stop her from approaching the spot. "There are trainers everywhere! Take precise caution."

"Jaune, we're not waiting for those customers to be seated from that spot! It has to be this way!"

"Wait, Jaune has the point," explained Blake. "We have to wait, Ruby. Let them seat-"

Before Blake can finish her explanation, Ruby burst out running and crossing the line without a second thought, thanks to her semblance since her times as a Huntress.

"Ruby!" exclaimed Jaune and Blake while running away and chasing Ruby. The whole thing caused a commotion of customers to anger the line-crosser from taking away of the seat.

"Hey! That's our seat!"

"This is not yours!"

"Hey lady, don't you dare touch it!"

"You're crossing the line!"

"You better back off right now!"

Hearing those lines of commotion has fed into Ruby's mind and caused it to let her out of her anger.

"OR WHAT!?" yelled Ruby angrily. "YOU WANT THIS SEAT!? COME ON! YOU'RE NOT SO TOUGH TO BEAT ME!"

"Bring it on, little girl!"

"At least you're not so tough to face a whole group of us!"

"Think you can outperform us at will!?"

"Too chicken to face all of us at once!?"

Jaune and Blake gasped at witnessing Ruby being outnumbered by customers during the commotion from taking away of the rare spot.

"Should we help her out?" asked Jaune.

"We've no choice for Ruby," said Blake. "Let's tag in and lay waste of those customers after Ruby."

Jaune shook his head to Blake, and as did Blake hers to him. The two helped Ruby to lay waste of the customers from outnumbering Ruby during the commotion.

* * *

 _Rosso City Cafeteria: "Diners' Section," 4:30pm_

 _"Three's a Trouble: Saving a Spot from Pain"_

With Ruby being outnumbered by the customers, Jaune and Blake reunited by standing beside Ruby in order to battle a wave of angry customers taking the seat.

"Jaune! Blake! I thought you're staying in line?" asked Ruby.

"We've no choice," said Blake. "The three of us will take care of those angry customers in line."

"Sounds like a very bad battle with them against us," said Jaune. "We'll do it! Let's battle, guys!"

"Right!" said Blake and Ruby in agreement as the three sent out their Pokémon: Jaune's Snorlax, Ruby's Beedrill, and Blake's Greninja.

"We're never going to win like this," said Blake. "It's time for us to change tactics."

The three prepared for battle against the whole waves of angry customers.

"Looks like the battle between the "Spot-taking Trio" and the whole waves of customers is heating up!" announced the head owner of the cafeteria. "Winner takes the entire spot! Losers take on other spots! Are you ready!?"

"Yes we are!" shouted Ruby, causing Jaune and Blake to plead her for not accepting the challenge. Jaune and Blake were too late for not accepting it.

"Challenge accepted! Here are 7 waves of these angry customers taking your spot! Good luck-"

"Eevee, take the spot by saving it!"

" _[Got it!]"_ said Eevee, taking the spot to have Ruby and Co. defend it from angry customers.

As Ruby interrupted the head owner's line, Eevee took the spot by sitting into it, causing the customers to get even angrier.

"No way! That Pokémon took our spot!"

"We'll get you today!"

"Let's fight!"

"Alright, challenge, begin!" announced the head owner as he rang the bell, starting the battle at Wave 1.

* * *

 _4:39pm_

 _"Ruby's Last Stand: Taking the Spot"_

 _Wave 1: Ruby and Co. versus Youngster, School Kid (Female), and Lass_

"Ledian, Signal Beam!" commanded the Lass.

"Clauncher, Water Pulse!" commanded the Female School Kid.

"Vigoroth, Slash attack!" commanded the Youngster.

The three trainers of Wave 1 commanded their Pokémon with their attacks: Ledian firing a green-and-red beam, Clauncher firing a blue ring of water, and Vigoroth slashing with its claws glowed white.

"Snorlax, Retaliate!" commanded Jaune.

"Greninja, Mat Block!" commanded Blake.

"Beedrill, Mega Evolve!" said Ruby, pressing the Mega Evolution Button of her Mega Bangle to Mega Evolve Beedrill. Essences of bug and poison, colored lime yellow and purple, surround Beedrill, instigating his Mega Evolution.

* * *

" **Beedrill's Beedrillite is reacting to Ruby's Mega Bangle!"**

* * *

"Use X-Scissor!"

Blake's Greninja covered both himself and his allies with his bulletproofed tatami mat, blocking all of the attacks. The mat parried Vigoroth's Slash attack, and then stopped the attacks of Signal Beam and Water Pulse, temporarily blocking them. Jaune's Snorlax then spear-tackled Vigoroth with Retaliate, slamming him out of it using his full body weight; Ruby's Beedrill slashed Clauncher with a crimsoned orange "X" with his drilled arms. The two temporarily knocked out of their opponents with ease.

"No way! That huge thing beat my Vigoroth!" said the Youngster.

"It's impossible!" said the Female School Kid, sighing indifferently. "What a shame."

The two immediately recalled their Pokémon in defeat.

"Greninja, Extrasensory!" commanded Blake. Greninja performed his ninja-like posing stance, and then shooting a pulse of rainbow-colored energy, pushing Ledian and thus scoring a critical hit, knocking it out.

"Oh well," said the Lass, recalling her Ledian. "We feel sorry for this. We'll find another spot."

"Wave 1 complete!" announced the head owner. "Time for Wave 2; let the battle begin!"

* * *

 _4:42pm_

 _Wave 2: Ruby and Co. versus Fairy Tale Girl, School Kid (Male), and Hex Maniac_

"Kirlia, Disarming Voice!" commanded the Fairy Tale Girl.

"Gloom, Energy Ball!" commanded the Male School Kid.

"Shuppet, Shadow Ball!" commanded the Hex Maniac.

The three trainers of Wave 2 commanded their Pokémon with their attacks: Kirlia bellowing a pinkish-red sound wave, Gloom firing a green ball of energy powered by nature, and Shuppet firing a ball infused with purple-and-black energy.

"Greninja, Dark Pulse!" commanded Blake.

"Beedrill, Poison Jab!" commanded Ruby.

"Snorlax, Strength!" commanded Jaune.

Blake's Greninja fired a beam of purple-and-black circles of Dark Pulse, spearing and breaking Shuppet's Shadow Ball, temporarily knocking it out. Jaune's Snorlax slugged a punch at Gloom that sent it out flying. Ruby's Beedrill took a little damage, and as did his teammates, with Greninja receiving a minor damage due to an SE Disarming Voice from Kirlia, and jabbed Kirlia with both of his drilled arms glowed in purple, knocking it out being an SE move. The Wave 2 trainers groaned as they find their other seats first, leaving Ruby and Co. the victor.

"Wave 2 complete!" announced the head owner. "Time for Wave 3; let the battle begin!"

* * *

 _4:46pm_

 _Wave 3: Ruby and Co. versus Camper, Picnicker, and Hiker_

"Swalot, Sludge Bomb!" commanded the Camper.

"Graveler, Stone Edge!" commanded the Hiker.

"Azumarill, Play Rough!" commanded the Picnicker.

The three trainers of Wave 3 commanded their Pokémon with their attacks: Swalot spitting brown-and-purple blobs of sludge at Snorlax, Graveler punching the ground with gray-and-brown stones at Beedrill, and Azumarill grabbing Greninja with its full-forced strength.

"Greninja, Scald at Graveler!" commanded Blake.

"Snorlax, Amnesia! Then take out Swalot with a clothesline Retaliate!" commanded Jaune.

"Beedrill, stop Azumarill with Poison Jab again!" commanded Ruby.

Ruby's Beedrill defended Blake's Greninja from Azumarill's Play Rough, and then parried it before jabbing it with a Poison Jab, knocking it out. Ruby's Beedrill dodged out of the way from Graveler's Stone Edge; Blake's Greninja jumped and shot a stream of boiling hot blue water at Graveler, knocking it out. He shot the stones from Stone Edge behind using the same move. A big cloud above Snorlax's head appears with a green question mark, temporarily increasing his Special Defense. Jaune's Snorlax took little damage to Swalot's Sludge Bomb and never felt poisoned thanks to his Ability Immunity, then downs it with a powerful clothesline press from his Retaliate attack. The Wave 3 trainers groaned as they find their other seats first, leaving Ruby and Co. the victor.

"Wave 3 complete!" announced the head owner. "Time for Wave 4; let the battle begin!"

"This time we'll defend the spot!" said Ruby. "Jaune, Blake, we'll finish the whole wave in no time!"

"Right!" said Jaune and Blake as they shook their heads to Ruby.

* * *

 _4:51pm_

 _Wave 4: Psychics (Both Male and Female) and Juggler_

"Munna, Psybeam!" said the Female Psychic.

"Kadabra, use Psychic!" said the Male Psychic.

"Sigilyph, Air Cutter!" said the Juggler.

The three trainers of Wave 4 commanded their Pokémon with their attacks: Munna firing a blue beam with multicolored circles from its forehead at Beedrill, Kadabra raising its hand with a damaging pink force field surrounding Snorlax, and Sigilyph firing waves of turquoise-and-blue blades of air at the opposing team.

"Mat Block!" commanded Blake.

"X-Scissor!" commanded Ruby.

"Strength!" commanded Jaune.

Blake's Greninja covered both himself and his allies with his bulletproofed tatami mat, blocking all of the attacks. The mat stopped the brunt of the opposing trio's attacks. Jaune's Snorlax punched Kadabra with Strength, sending it out flying again at a 2-meter radius. Ruby's Beedrill slashed again at Munna with a crimsoned orange X from his forearms. The impact of the attack is strong enough to spear-tackle Munna off the arena. The two temporarily knocked out of their opponents with ease.

"Greninja, Night Slash at Kadabra." Blake snapped her fingers as her Greninja slashes Kadabra with a perfectly synchronized somersault from one of his legs glowing black-and-purple streaking through it, knocking the Pokémon out of the match. The trio groaned in defeat as they found their other spots than the recommended one.

"Wave 4 complete!" announced the head owner. "Time for Wave 5; let the battle begin!"

* * *

 _4:51pm_

 _Wave 5: Sailor and Veterans (Both Male and Female)_

"Octillery, Octazooka!" commanded the Sailor.

"Drudiggon, Dragon Claw!" commanded the Male Veteran.

"Pawniard, Guillotine!" commanded the Female Veteran.

The three trainers of Wave 5 commanded their Pokémon with their attacks: Octillery firing a ball of black ink at Snorlax, Druddigon slashing Greninja with its claws glowing orange, and Pawniard slashing Beedrill at an extremely dangerous rate with its bladed arms extended with blue-and-silver. Ruby bit her lip as her Mega Pokémon as if it were to be knocked out by a One-Hit Knockout Move.

" _That Pawniard's about to knock out my Mega Beedrill in one hit using Guillotine,"_ thought Ruby. _"I have to counter that deadly attack. Time to pull out my secret move!"_

"Beedrill, block the Guillotine with Drill Run!" commanded Ruby.

"Greninja, Extrasensory at Druddigon!" commanded Blake.

"Snorlax, crush that octopus with Retaliate!" commanded Jaune.

Under Ruby's command, Mega Beedrill spun the drills from both of his arms to block and stop the full brunt of Pawniard's Guillotine. Jaune's Snorlax received little damage from Octillery's Octazooka, then slammed onto it with its full body weight with Retaliate. Blake's Greninja dodged Druddigon's Dragon Claw attacks faster than the eye can see until his opponent tires out and then fires a multicolored beam of psychic energy at the redheaded dragon.

"Beedrill, spear-tackle Pawniard onto Druddigon and end it with X-Scissor!" Ruby commanded her Mega Pokémon to counter Pawniard's Guillotine with Drill Run, then spear-tackled the Sharp Blade Pokémon with a crimsoned orange X at it, then knocking it out with a weakened Druddigon, who received considerable damage from Greninja's Extrasensory, as the two were knocked out. Three trainers sighed in defeat and had their anger alleviated by it, then found out another way to find a different seat.

"Wave 5 complete!" announced the head owner. "Time for Wave 6; let the battle begin!"

"We're almost there!" said Ruby. "We have to save a spot!"

"Don't worry," said Blake. "There're two waves left.

"There's always hope!" said Jaune. "We'll never give up!"

"Right!" said Blake and Ruby in unison.

* * *

 _4:57pm_

 _Wave 6: Experts (Male and Female) and Black Belt_

"Hitmontop, Close Combat!" commanded the Sailor.

"Hitmonlee, High Jump Kick!" commanded the Male Veteran.

"Hitmonchan, Sky Uppercut!" commanded the Female Veteran.

"I'll take full brunt of those attacks!" said Jaune.

"Jaune, what're you thinking!?" exclaimed Ruby. "Your Pokémon could've knocked out by those Fighting-type attacks!"

"Don't worry; Snorlax will counter them because of his weakness!"

"Jaune's right, Ruby!" said Blake. "He'll predict those attacks!"

"How!?"

"Snorlax will predict those Fighting-type attacks at hand; he'll counter them! Greninja, Mat Block!"

The three trainers of Wave 5 commanded their Pokémon with their attacks: Hitmonchan jumped higher and lays out a high kick from his iron heel surrounded in red, Hitmontop was surrounded in darkish-crimsoning purple and spun all the way out heading to Greninja, and Hitmonchan uppercutting Beedrill at an extremely dangerous rate with one of his fists glowing turquoise. Ruby bit her lip as Jaune's Snorlax as if he were to risk for being knocked out by those Fighting-type attacks.

With Blake's early command, Greninja blocked the attacks by surrounding both himself and his allies with bulletproofed tatami mats. The mats blocked the attack, stopping the damage from those Fighting-type attacks at Snorlax. Hitmonlee crashed himself onto the ground as he took majorly severe damage, despite his jump attack being blocked by Greninja's Mat Block. The move's effect suppressed of Hitmontop's spinning momenta from Close Combat and Hitmonchan had his uppercutting attack stopped. Ruby gasped in awe as Blake commanded her Greninja with Mat Block as his favorite "Defensive Maneuver."

"Ruby, get ready in perfect sync!" said Jaune and Blake in perfectly-syncing unison.

" _[Go get 'em, Ruby!]"_ shouted Eevee cheerily. _"[Show them what you've got!]"_

"Thanks, guys," said Ruby. "Use Poison Jab on Hitmonchan!"

Mega Beedrill lets out by thrusting his drilled arms as lances glowing purple at Hitmonchan, striking and knocking him out.

"Snorlax, pull Hitmonlee away with Strength at 360 degrees!" commanded Jaune.

After Hitmonlee crashed himself onto the mat earlier from Greninja's Mat Block, Snorlax pulled Hitmonlee away, spinning 360 degrees and throwing him onto Hitmontop, temporarily knocking Hitmonlee out. Hitmontop was the only one left.

"Extrasensory attack!" commanded Blake.

Greninja lets out a damaging multicolored beam of energy at Hitmontop, temporarily knocking him out of the match as the move gained a critical hit. Greninja gave his trainer a thumb up.

The three trainers groaned in defeat as they found a different spot for three seats. There will be a last trio team standing for Ruby and Co. for their last battle.

"Wave 6 complete!" announced the head owner. "Here go Wave 7; this is gonna be the last stand for this undefeated trio! Will they win? Or lose?"

As the head owner finished announcing, he gave Ruby and Co. permission to talk about dealing and strategizing with the last wave.

"Everyone, we'll change tactics, again," said Ruby. "Jaune, take care of the full brunt of the enemies' attacks, Blake, take care of using support by using Greninja's Mat Block."

"Careful; my Mat Block doesn't stop the enemies' status moves," explained Blake. "Let your Pokémon – and mine – use Protect instead."

"Protect? How is that possible?" asked Jaune.

"Protect enables us three to evade all attacks; it sometimes fails if used in succession."

"I get it. My Snorlax will be the "Bastion of the Team." He'll take care of slugging opponents with his massive strength."

"Okay. What about you, Ruby?"

"My Beedrill will attack in offense for the right time to strike," said Ruby. "It's up to us!"

"We'll do it at the right time. This time, we'll win."

"Right!" said Ruby and Jaune in unison.

* * *

 _4:57pm_

 _Wave 7: Ace Trainers (Male and Female) and Poké Maniac_

"Last wave is up next!" announced the head owner. "Let the battle… begin!"

The head owner put up the song "Fight Club (Modern Day Remix)" onto his radio.

"Hawlucha, Flying Press!" commanded the Male Ace Trainer.

"Rhydon, Horn Drill!" commanded the Poké Maniac.

"Whimsicott, Cotton Spore on everyone!" commanded the Female Ace Trainer.

The three trainers of last Wave commanded their Pokémon with their attacks: Whimsicott releases white spores that cling to the opposing team and harshly lower their speed stats, Rhydon sets its sights at Mega Beedrill with its drilled horn glowing silver, and Hawlucha flew up higher and were about to Flying Press Snorlax from overhead. Ruby bit her lip as her team's opportunity is about to lose the whole battle. Blake had an idea.

"Everyone, tell your Pokémon to use Protect!" commanded Blake. "Greninja, Protect!"

"Use Protect!" commanded Ruby and Jaune in unison.

As the waves of attacks have been released to the opposing team, Ruby and Co. commanded their Pokémon with a multicolored barrier from Protect. The barrier stopped Whimsicott's Cotton Spore from being clung up and lowering their Speed stats harshly. It also suppressed Rhydon's Horn Drill and Hawlucha's Flying Press attacks.

"Now!" commanded Ruby, telling Blake and Jaune to take orders for the attack. "Beedrill, use Poison Jab on Whimsicott!"

"Snorlax, use Retaliate on Hawlucha!" commanded Jaune. "Give it all you've got!"

"Time for a climatic finish," said Blake. "Greninja, Scald on Rhydon!"

The trainers of Wave 7 – and so did their Pokémon – gasped as they were too close to react by commanding their Pokémon as the Ruby and Co. instigated their Pokémon's attacks. Mega Beedrill lanced Whimsicott with a climatic finish with Poison Jab, ending it at will. The attack becomes more powerful, thanks to Beedrill's Adaptability, as Whimsicott became extremely weak to Poison-type, despite being Grass-and Fairy-type. Snorlax finished Hawlucha with a clothesline with Retaliate before finishing it off with a "ragdoll-like" slam to the ground several times. Greninja surprised Rhydon with boiling hot blue water from Scald, dealing extreme damage to the Drill Pokémon from its face, knocking it out. The trainers groaned while having their own Pokémon defeated at will. They found to look for a different seat than a reserved one.

* * *

 _5:03pm_

 _"7 Waves Complete"_

"We have a new winner!" announced the head owner, rising up his microphone. "The new trio won and braved 7 waves of trainers! Congratulations!"

"Yes!" shouted Ruby. "We did it! We did it!"

Blake sighed in relief and patted Ruby in her shoulders. "You did well."

"I'm proud of you, Ruby!" encouraged Jaune. "Congrats!"

"Well done, everyone!" announced the head owner. "You three get to seat the reserved table… and free food!"

"This is the best!" said Ruby. "We did it."

Blake and Jaune smiled at Ruby for succeeding the whole battle. 7 waves of all 21 trainers groaned and said the messages to Ruby and Co. before applauding and cheering for them.

"Well done! We're sorry for the reserved seat!"

"We promise not to take the whole seat again!"

"We show you some respect! Have fun!"

"We're looking for different seats other than that! See ya!"

After the trainers cheering and applauding whilst looking for their seats, Ruby and Co. take their reserved seats called "A Seat of Three." Jaune, Blake, and Ruby ate their food after their victory.

* * *

 _50 minutes later at Rosso City Laundromat, 5:53pm_

 _"A Time of Relaxation_

With Ruby and Co. done eating after 50 minutes, they head back to the laundromat section of the hotel to get their clothes back. They put them inside the dryer for at least an hour before heading to their respective rooms. Ruby, Blake, and Jaune entered their respective rooms, with Jaune watching videos from his scroll, Ruby plays games on hers, and Blake reads an electronic book from hers.

* * *

 _Rosso City Hotel: Ruby's Room, 6:00pm_

 _"Revealing Cardin's Weakness"_

Ruby turned on of her Scroll to know how to beat Cardin at her own game, using type advantages against it.

" _If Cardin somehow managed to beat my Pokémon at my own game,"_ thought Ruby. _"He'll have my Eevee if I failed to beat him. This time, I'm not holding back against that armored jerk, even during his Mega Battle."_

" _[Are you okay?]"_ asked Eevee.

"I'm fine, Eevee," said Ruby. "Hope that I'll win against Cardin for tomorrow. I know, we'll take a rest for 12 hours."

" _[Wait, 12 hours? That's too long.]"_

"I know, but we need to save our energy and our Pokémon's, too, so I have to prepare for Cardin's battle tomorrow."

Eevee shook her head from Ruby's response. Ruby yawned slept in her bed. A knock of a door can be heard as Ruby slept.

* * *

 _Rosso City Hotel: Corridors, 6:10pm_

 _"Laundry Taking"_

With Jaune and Blake picking up their clothes from the dryer, including Ruby's, at the laundromat before putting into their bags, Jaune groaned at knocking the door from Ruby's hotel room.

"Feeling okay?" asked Blake.

"Um, yes," said Jaune. "I think Ruby's sleeping in order to save energy, both her and her Pokémon's."

"Alright, let's have a rest, too. We don't have enough time."

Jaune and Blake shook their heads as they went into their rooms for taking rest.

* * *

 _Rosso City Hotel: "Rooms of Ruby, Blake, and Jaune," 5:50am_

 _"Adequacy 2"_

After Blake, Jaune, and Ruby slept inside their rooms for 9.7 hours, they woke up and went into the bathrooms of their respective rooms. After that time, they changed their clothes in time. Blake paid the fees in the hotel. Ruby and Jaune packed up their things, including Blake's. Ruby and Co. went outside of the hotel after Blake has paid the fees inside it.

* * *

 _Rosso City: Main Entrance, 6:00am_

 _"Preparation: Ruby's Battle with Cardin"_

As Ruby trained her Pokémon harder than any athletic one can, Hitmonchan trained using his new moves. Blake saw him training harder since yesterday. Since Ruby trained even harder than usual, she has done with her objective.

"Training complete," said Ruby. "Now, time to face Cardin for his Gym Battle."

"And you forgot "Mega Battle," too," added Jaune. "Ruby, can your Pokémon take down Cardin's Mega Steelix?"

"I'm sure of it. Thanks to Blake, she gave me some nice TMs and an HM, too."

"I know you have a good will for training," said Blake. "But thanks. And two more things: I'd like you to have these TMs, too, for your heroic efforts against the things Team White Fang have done. I'll meet you sometime."

* * *

 _6:23am_

 _"Ruby receives TMs: Infestation and Thief"_

Blake gave Ruby some TMs: Infestation, a Bug-type TM disc colored lime yellow, and Thief, a Dark-type TM disc colored teal. Ruby took out her Pokédex for more info of their moves.

* * *

" **Ruby received TM83 Infestation from Blake."**

* * *

 _Infestation_

 _Power: 20_

 _Accuracy: 100_

 _The target is infested and attacked for four to five turns. The target can't flee during this time._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Cute – Temporarily stops the crowd from going excited. (Normal & Challenge Modes)_

 _Cute – Earn a higher score the later the Pokémon performs. (Super Contest)_

* * *

Ruby gasped in awe of looking at the TM. "So, how does Infestation work?"

"Infestation is a partial-trapping Bug-type attack," explained Blake. "It traps the target with a swarm of bees that attack them, just like what happened to the incident of the Emerald Forest when Vespiquen calls Beedrills upon attacking the White Fang grunts unharmed. For me, I've found the TM earlier."

"You do?"

"Yes. That Vespiquen who made me claim for saving the forest against the White Fang has given me this. Use this wisely, and its effect won't work on Ghost-type Pokémon."

"Ghost-types? How?"

"They're unaffected to trapping moves like Mean Look, and with Abilities like Shadow Tag and Arena Trap. It means that they're able to flee, regardless of speed."

"I get the point." Ruby shook her head to Blake.

"Here's another TM, Ruby. It's called "Thief."

Ruby received the Dark-type TM, Thief, from Blake.

* * *

" **Ruby received TM46 Thief from Blake."**

* * *

 _Thief_

 _Power: 60_

 _Accuracy: 100_

 _An attack move that may also take the target's held item if the user isn't holding one. The user cannot steal anything if it already holds an item._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Tough – Shows off the Pokémon's appeal about as well as the move used just before it. (Normal Mode)_

 _Tough – Steals the Voltage of the Pokémon that just went. (Super Contest)_

 _Tough – Makes the appeal as well as those before it. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"Thief is an attack in which the user steals a held item," explained Blake. "It can't steal if the user already holds an item. Take note that this attack cannot steal Mega Stones."

Hearing Blake's explanation has fed into Ruby's mind to learn more of about this attack.

"I'll take note of that," said Ruby. "I'll do my best."

"Just like the day we met when I took down the White Fang grunt in New Vale City, I tried to stop him, but I warned you before."

"Never interfere," right?"

"Yes, exactly; promise me you won't interfere about anything made by the White Fang again."

* * *

 _6:28am_

 _"Ruby and Blake: Pinky Swear Promise and Meeting Again"_

"I promise." Ruby shook hands with Blake before a pinky swear.

"A pinky swear?"

"Everyone should; let's meet again sometime."

Blake shook her head as both she and Ruby did their pinky swear promise.

"I'll see you again, and your friend, too."

"Bye, Blake." Ruby and Jaune wave their hands, and so do Blake's, for their farewell.

"Ruby, are you ready to face Cardin?" said Jaune. "You better not lose to him, too."

"I promise," said Ruby, giving Jaune a pinky swear of friendship. "This time, I won't back down from a fight."

Jaune did his own pinky swear to Ruby as the two entered the Rosso City Gym.

* * *

 _Rosso City Gym, 6:35am_

 _"The Face-Off"_

Cardin and his men were hanging out in Cardin's gym, wondering if Ruby was actually going to show up or run away. Cardin's gym had an elevated platform for battling; the arena had boulders lying on the floor, which was covered in a thick coat of steel to match Cardin's preferred type of Pokémon.

"I bet you anything she ran out of town the moment she realized she could never beat you!" said Russel.

"Yeah," said Dove. "Her little baby Pokémon don't have a chance in beating your Pokémon!"

"Even if she does show up," said Sky, "you'll beat her so fast, she'll have wished she never agreed to battle!"

"Then once I beat her," said Cardin, "my Pokémon get a new chew toy to play with! I'll torture that Eevee so much, I'll have to rename it Jaune!"

The four of then laughed until they were interrupted by someone entering the gym. They turned to the gym entrance to see Ruby, Jaune, and Eevee enter the gym.

"Well what do you know, she actually did show up! Ready to lose, little girl?"

"Yep," said Ruby. "I came here to get my butt whooped so badly, I might as well be giving my Eevee to you."

Cardin was a bit thrown off by Ruby's remarks. "Um... what?"

Ruby chuckled. "Didn't expect me to say that, did you? If you're this easy to mess with, then I won't have anything to worry about."

"Enough talk!" said Cardin, upset Ruby made him look like an idiot. "Let's get this battle over with!"

* * *

 _Rosso City Gym: Steel Battle Arena, 6:39am_

 _"Initial Battle: Ruby vs. Cardin"_

Jaune and Eevee headed to the stands along with Cardin's men. Ruby and Cardin stood at the opposite ends of the gym.

"Before we begin," said Cardin, "we need to make one more adjustment to the gym." Cardin snapped his fingers. The platforms they were standing on suddenly began to lift up from the ground. "For safety reasons, we'll be standing on these platforms thirty feet in the air. Hope you're not scared of heights!"

"If I was scared so easily," said Ruby, "I would have ran away the moment I saw your ugly face."

"Whatever. We'll be battling with two Pokémon each, with the winner receiving the loser's most prized Pokémon! Hope you said your final goodbyes!"

* * *

 _6:41am_

 _"Ruby vs. Cardin"_

Background: The screen has metallic blue lines (outer) with gray in the middle along with silver polished cuts from steel, and a metallic silver background changes from the two colors with Cardin's avatar beside it.

" **You are challenged by Gym Leader Cardin!"**

* * *

Once Ruby and Cardin reached the heights they needed to go, the monitor across the gym gave the official signal for the match to begin. Ruby brought out her first Pokémon Fletchinder; Cardin called out his Skarmory.

"This will be interesting," said Cardin. "Your bird against mine! Skarmory, Steel Wing attack!"

"Fletchinder, Agility!" said Ruby. Fletchinder quickly raised its speed, leaving silver and red streaks from behind, and avoided being hit by Skarmory's Steel Wing. Skarmory chased down Fletchinder in the sky, but Fletchinder had the speed advantage and was able to distance itself from Skarmory.

"All right Fletchinder, use Ember!" Fletchinder looped behind Skarmory and launched a shelled orange-and-red fireball, landing a direct hit to Skarmory's back. Fletchinder kept firing its Ember at Skarmory, who could barely avoid getting hit with Fletchinder following so closely behind.

"Looks like your bird is about to lose flight!" said Ruby.

"You think a few lucky hits are enough to take down my Skarmory?" said Cardin. "Skarmory, blast that bird with Metal Sound!"

Skarmory turned around and suddenly made a loud yell that pierced through everyone's ears, which produced metallic-gray and silvered chrome soundwaves, disorienting Fletchinder's hearing ability and harshly lowering its Special Defence. The sound was so headache inducing, it caused Fletchinder to lose focus and fly around in a small circle. "Now Skarmory, hit it with Air Cutter!"

While the Fletchinder was thrown off by the Metal Sound, Skarmory spread out its large wings and launched several sharp wind gusts of turquoise-and-blue at Fletchinder. The attack did serious damage to Fletchinder and caused it to lose altitude. Fletchinder tried to fly back up to Skarmory, but Skarmory soon charged at Fletchinder with its Steel Wing attack, giving Fletchinder no time to counter.

"Fletchinder, use your Agility and avoid Skarmory!" said Ruby. Fletchinder increased its speed further and flew away from Skarmory; Ruby wanted Fletchinder to stay away from Skarmory until it recovered enough to start attacking again.

"Running away like a chicken!" said Cardin. "Skarmory, blast some more of that Metal Sound!"

Everyone covered their ears as Skarmory let loose another loud yell; no matter where Fletchinder flew, it couldn't escape the piercing scream of Skarmory and lost focus of where it was flying.

"Time to send that little birdie to the hospital Skarmory! Drill Peck attack!" Skarmory retracted its wings and dive bombed at Fletchinder while rotating its body at nearly hurricane like speed. Its beak glows silver-and-white while corkscrewing Fletchinder several times.

"Fly up Fletchinder!" shouted Ruby. Fletchinder began flying up as fast as it could, but Skarmory was able to adjust its body and follow Fletchinder without missing a beat.

"Fire up your Flash Cannon!"

After Fletchinder received serious damage from Skarmory's attacks, Skarmory fired a silver-and-chromed blue beam of iron energy that struck through Fletchinder, and it knocked the bird out of the sky with a direct hit from the attack, causing Fletchinder to fall to the arena floor below. Cardin's men erupted in cheers at seeing Cardin take out Ruby's first Pokémon.

"Just goes to show you that Steel types are the toughest types in the world!" bragged Cardin. Cardin looked over to Jaune holding Eevee and waved. "One more KO and I get to be your new master Eevee! I just know my Pokémon are going to LOVE playing with you!"

Ruby called back her Fletchinder and held the ball carrying Hitmonchan. "All right Hitmonchan, this is your time to shine. Let's teach this bully a lesson. And break down his Pokémon's defenses."

Ruby called out her Hitmonchan; Hitmonchan stood on the arena floor wearing his Focus Band, looking up at the Skarmory watching from above.

"You think that little guy is going to help you win?" said Cardin. "I've dealt with Fighting type Pokémon before, and let me tell you; even the best of them have failed to beat my Pokémon. Heck, that thing can't even reach my Skarmory!"

Rather than get mad at Cardin, Hitmonchan simply raised one hand and waved Cardin off, not caring for anything he had to say. "I agree with Hitmonchan," said Ruby. "Less talking, more fighting!"

"I'll make this quick!" said Cardin. "Skarmory, Metal Sound!"

Skarmory once again made another loud yell, and not even Hitmonchan was immune to the deafening noise of Skarmory's shout. While Hitmonchan was distracted by the noise, Skarmory retracted its wings and was getting ready to use Drill Peck.

"Hitmonchan, watch out!" shouted Ruby. Hitmonchan looked up to see Skarmory dive-bombing to where he was standing. Hitmonchan jumped back a mere second before Skarmory landed with the Drill Peck, creating a large dent in the arena floor. "Quickly Hitmonchan, Mach Punch attack!"

Hitmonchan wasted no time getting in close and striking Skarmory with his Mach Punch, with his fist leaving in a streak of silver. Skarmory took the punch will full force, but barely felt any damage from the attack. Skarmory knocked Hitmonchan away with its Steel Wing, then took back into the air where Hitmonchan couldn't reach it.

"Skarmory, Air Cutter attack!" commanded Cardin. Skarmory spread its wings and launched razor-sharp gusts of turquoise-and-blue at Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan ran around the arena trying to avoid the attack. He was so focused on Skarmory that he wound up running into a boulder that caused him to stop. That split second mistake cost him as one of the gusts landed a direct hit to his chest, dealing a serious amount of damage that already brought him down to one knee.

"Hang in there Hitmonchan!" shouted Ruby. Cardin laughed, thinking the fight was going to be over soon.

"What'd I tell ya? Even Fighting types don't stand a chance! Skarmory, end this with Drill Peck!"

Skarmory retracted its wings and dove at Hitmonchan, with its beak glowing silver-and-white while in a corkscrewing motion. Cardin expected Hitmonchan to start running like Fletchinder did, but instead got back on its feet.

"It's not over yet, Cardin! Hitmonchan, use your Fire Punch!"

Hitmonchan reared one of his fists back as it was suddenly engulfed in orange-and-red flames. As Skarmory got close enough to hit Hitmonchan, Hitmonchan ran up and punched Skarmory point blank at the tip of Skarmory's beak. To everyone's surprise, the force of the punch was strong enough to knock Skarmory out of the air and flop to the ground. The flames were so hot it caused a part of Skarmory's beak to melt; the Skarmory would have been screaming in pain if it weren't already knocked out.

"No way!" shouted Cardin. "That little wimp knocked out my Skarmory!"

"Don't you know that it's not about the size of the Pokémon in the fight?" asked Ruby. "It's about the size of the fight in the Pokémon!"

"We'll see about that!" said Cardin, calling back his Skarmory. "Beating my Skarmory was one thing, but let's see how he fares against one of the tallest Pokémon in the world!"

Cardin threw out his Poké Ball, and out came his gigantic signature Pokémon, Steelix. The Steelix stood at the same height that Ruby and Cardin were elevated to. Just the mere size of a Pokémon that big was a sight to behold. Steelix bent down and roared at Hitmonchan; Hitmonchan didn't move a muscle. He was determined to beat Steelix and stand up for all the Pokémon like himself who trainers dismissed for being weak. He got into his fighting stance and was ready for Ruby to give the first command.

"I'll show you how Fighting-types fail to defeat my Mega Pokémon!" said Cardin. "Steelix, Mega Evolve!"

* * *

 _6:57am_

 _"_ _ **Mega Battle: Ruby vs. Cardin"**_

Cardin showed Ruby his Key Stone called "Mega Belt," a modified version of the "Power Belt." Cardin pressed the Mega Evolution button from his Key Stone. Ruby gasped as she witnessed Cardin having his own Key Stone.

" **Steelix's Steelixite is reacting to Cardin's Mega Belt!"**

* * *

As Cardin instigated his Steelix's Mega Evolution, a metallic-silver and light-brown aura with the essences of metal and earth engulf and surround Steelix, gaining his new form known as "Mega Steelix." Steelix's body becomes larger and almost doubles its mass, gaining more features. Mega Steelix's eyes turn blue and its lower jaw becomes more heavily armored with a round, curved shape. Additionally, a third pair of ridges appears on its bottom jaw, as well as two sharp, flat structures comprised of three conjoined projections on each side. The gray, rock-like spikes and its tail point have transformed into prism-like crystalline spikes; the segments from which the spikes protrude are much larger as well. In-between the head and individual spiked segments are smaller units, now adorned by a black spot with a blue hexagon on each side. Several metallic-looking scraps constantly rotate around its neck; these scraps react to Mega Steelix's movements and change position when attacking. The cells within its body, crystallized by the energy produced from Mega Evolution, are stronger than any mineral and able to withstand any temperature. It moves incredibly slowly, but its strengthened body is also impervious to damage, and it lashes out at foes without flinching.

"Think your Pokémon can beat my Mega Steelix?" boasted Cardin. "He won't stand a chance against mine!"

"Hitmonchan, get in close and hit him with your Mach Punch!" commanded Ruby.

"Steelix, stop him with Rock Slide!" commanded Cardin.

Mega Steelix smashed his tail into one of the boulders and caused it to break into several rocks, all flying towards Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan ducked down and avoided every rock thrown his way, then closed in on Steelix and started throwing his Mach Punches. Despite having the type advantage, Steelix's body was so strong he barely felt any of Hitmonchan's attacks.

"You think some measly punches are going to stop Steelix? My Mega Steelix has the greatest defense of all the Pokémon in the world! Physical attacks hurt about as much as a tap on the shoulder!" Steelix swatted Hitmonchan away with its tail, barely taking any damage from the Mach Punches. "Now Steelix, crush him with Heavy Slam!"

Mega Steelix, with his body surrounded in dark silver, descended with its entire body onto Hitmonchan. With Steelix being one of the heaviest known Pokémon in the world, and so is his Mega Form, the attack was going to do a tremendous amount of damage. Fortunately for Hitmonchan, Steelix was also known to be slow moving, giving Hitmonchan enough time to dodge Steelix's attack.

"Get on top of him Hitmonchan!" said Ruby. After Steelix slammed into the ground, Hitmonchan jumped on top of Steelix's head.

"Now, Power-Up Punch away!" Hitmonchan engulfed his fists in crimsoned red and yellow energy, and proceeded to punch on top of Steelix as fast as he can. Hitting Mega Steelix repeatedly automatically raises Hitmonchan's Attack stat.

"Fire Punch at will!" commanded Ruby. With Hitmonchan nearly increasing his Attack stat after consecutive hits of his Power-Up Punches, he engulfs his fists in blue fire and nearly punching Mega Steelix in the head, severely damaging him by a fairly large amount due to his high defense.

Steelix may have top notch defense, but even it couldn't stand the flames emitted by Hitmonchan's fists. Steelix swung its body around to throw off Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan hung on with one hand and kept punching with the other.

"All right Ruby!" cheered Jaune. "No way that Steelix can attack Hitmonchan now!"

" _[Go, Ruby!]"_ cheered Eevee.

"That's what you think," said Cardin. "Steelix, Rock Slide attack!"

Steelix grabbed one of the boulders below with its tail and crushed it to pieces, sending them flying towards where Hitmonchan was holding on. Hitmonchan kept punching Steelix to do as much damage as possible before getting hit by one of the rocks and falling off of Steelix. Steelix grabbed another boulder and crushed it to pieces, sending the rocks flying at Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan landed on the arena floor and ran around to avoid getting hit by the falling debris.

"Keep dodging Hitmonchan!" said Ruby. "Then attack him with another Fire Punch!"

Hitmonchan lit his hands on fire again and charged at Steelix.

"Not this time!" said Cardin. "Steelix, Earthquake attack!"

Steelix lifted its tail and slammed it into the ground, causing the entire arena to shake. Ruby held on to the rails to stop moving. The white shockwave of the quake passed through the floor and knocked Hitmonchan several feet into the air; he fell face first onto the steel floor, causing him to be disoriented a few seconds.

"Now Steelix, Heavy Slam!" Mega Steelix, with his body surrounded in dark silver, descended onto Hitmonchan while he was still trying to stand up after being hit by the Earthquake. He looked up and saw Steelix falling onto him, with no time to be able to get out of the way.

"Hitmonchan, Power Up-Punch Punch!" commanded Ruby. Hitmonchan tried to punch Steelix as it came down but it was no use; Steelix was too strong to be affected by the punch and crushed Hitmonchan under its own weight. Cardin's side cheered at seeing Hitmonchan get stomped, while Ruby, Jaune, and Eevee were hoping Hitmonchan was okay as Steelix got back up. Hitmonchan laid motionless on the floor, looking to be knocked out. Cardin waited for the monitor to signal that Hitmonchan was knocked out, but the monitor showed that Hitmonchan still had just a sliver of health left in him. Everyone looked down to see Hitmonchan still breathing, but in too much pain to move.

"So he's still kicking after that," said Cardin. "Whatever. The next attack will definitely finish him off!"

"C'mon Hitmonchan, get up!" shouted Ruby. "You have to keep fighting! You have to win so I don't lose my Eevee! GET UP!"

Hitmonchan tried to get back on his feet, but didn't have the strength to do so. Ruby looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Get up Hitmonchan! You can't fail me like this!"

"Wow," said Cardin. "Even I wouldn't say that to my Pokémon! I'll try to make this finish as painless as...who am I kidding? Let's finish this weakling off for good! Time for Giga Impact!"

Mega Steelix stood straight up, gathering the energy necessary to launch its most powerful attack, with silver-and-orange energy surrounding through it. Hitmonchan continue to lay on the ground, barely able to move a muscle; he was a sitting duck waiting to be hit. As Steelix was getting ready to dive into Hitmonchan head first and end the match, Cardin was too busy laughing and cheering for Steelix that he didn't notice the smirk was that starting to form on Ruby's face.

This was exactly what she was hoping would happen.

* * *

 _Earlier today at_ _Rosso City: Main Entrance, 6:11am_

 _Back to "Preparation: Ruby's Battle with Cardin"_

"These new moves are awesome, Blake!" said Ruby. "Along with the Focus Band, there's no way we can lose now!"

"We're not done," said Blake. "It will take more than powerful moves to defeat Cardin. I'm now going to teach you a move called Detect." Blake had Greninja turn its back to Hitmonchan. "Hitmonchan, I want you to hit Greninja with any attack you can."

Greninja stood still as Hitmonchan slowly approached the ninja frog. Hitmonchan waited a few moments to catch Greninja off guard, then threw a Mach Punch hoping to take him by surprise. Greninja tilted its body sideways and avoided the lightning fast punch with ease.

"Whoa," said Ruby. "He didn't even need to see the punch coming!"

"This move involves honing your senses beyond sight," said Blake. "By using this move at the right time, you can escape any move the opponent is about to pull."

"Perfect! So when they try to attack, we just use Detect to move out of the way and then throw a powerful attack of our own!"

"However, there is one major flaw in the attack. Using Detect requires a lot of time and concentration, so it's important you time this move properly."

"Then we have a problem. I doubt Cardin is the kind of trainer to let us take our time in order to ready such an attack. He would definitely see this kind of thing coming."

Ruby thought about how she can use Detect without Cardin knowing she was going to use it.

"Here's an idea! Maybe we should come up with a secret phrase that they won't see coming. Hmm, how about 'you can't fail me like this?' I'll say it when Hitmonchan takes a strong hit and Cardin will think I'm getting distraught, when I'm really telling Hitmonchan to get ready to use Detect and counterattack!"

"That's brilliant!" said Jaune. "There's no way he'll see that coming!"

"That's a pretty amateur tactic to me," said Blake. "But then again, Cardin's arrogance will probably blind him from such a ridiculous ploy that it'll work. And remember about the Fighting-type TMs you picked yesterday, right?"

"Yes."

"They'll help you beat Cardin's Mega Steelix due to his high defense."

"Okay! I promise, Blake. I won't let you down since our training yesterday.

* * *

 _Rosso City Gym: Steel Battle Arena, 7:05am_

 _Back to "Mega Battle: Ruby vs. Cardin"_

"Crush that Hitmonchan, Steelix!" commanded Cardin. Steelix bent its head down and dived at Hitmonchan. Jaune and Eevee held their breath at the thought that Cardin was going to win.

Seconds before Steelix can connect with Giga Impact, Hitmonchan suddenly jumped up to his feet and moved back to avoid being crushed by Steelix. Steelix plowed his head into the ground so hard he nearly buried himself underneath the steel floor. Cardin and his cronies were shocked that Hitmonchan was able to dodge so quickly.

"YES!" said Ruby. "Perfect timing Hitmonchan!"

"How!?" yelled Cardin. "How did that thing suddenly dodge so easily?"

"Because it's easy to dodge anything when you know Detect!"

"WHAT? But you didn't...and he was..." Cardin was at a loss for words and couldn't comprehend what was going on.

"There's an old saying that describes people like you Cardin: Million dollar strength, ten cent IQ. Knowing how you love to give Steelix super strong moves, I figured you would give him a move like Giga Impact. I was waiting until you would use such a move before signaling my Hitmonchan to use Detect."

"But you never told him to use Detect! All you did was cry that he was failing..." It took a few minutes, but Cardin was finally starting to catch on to Ruby's trickery. "AAAAH! Telling him he was failing WAS the signal!"

"And now we begin phase two of my master plan! Giga Impact is powerful, but it comes with a heavy price; the Pokémon who uses it becomes so exhausted, they have to wait a while before attacking again, which means now I have a plenty of time to do this! Hitmonchan, focus your energy! Use Bulk Up!"

Hitmonchan flexed his body, surrounding his body in a red-and-orange aura, to increase both his Attack and Defense stats, and concentrated everything he had into his right fist. Along with Fire Punch, Power-Up Punch, and Detect, Blake also tutored him on how to use Focus Punch and Rock Smash. It was a very powerful attack, but an attack that Hitmonchan needed time to pull off. While he was focusing his energy, Cardin was yelling at Steelix to get up faster. Exhausting everything he had into Giga Impact, it was taking a while for Steelix to gather the strength needed to stand back up.

"This battle hasn't been won yet, you little snot!" yelled Cardin. "My Mega Steelix is still far more powerful than your puny boxer! I just have to land one attack and I'll win this! Flash Cannon attack!"

Steelix stood straight up and roared as loud as it could to intimidate Hitmonchan, firing a silver-and-blue optic laser-like beam right back at him. Hitmonchan wasn't moved in the slightest as he was too busy thinking about all the Pokémon in the world that needed him to win, and after Cardin commands his Mega Steelix to use Flash Cannon back at him, Hitmonchan alertly rushed in to dodge the attack and fight back.

"Use Rock Smash!" commanded Ruby. Hitmonchan rushed in close to Steelix and dodged the Flash Cannon attack, then uses one of his fists covered in orange-and-yellow energy to strike down his metallic body. The reaction of the attack produces orange cracks that instantly lowered Mega Steelix's Defense stat. Mega Steelix screamed as his body got orange cracks due to Hitmonchan's Rock Smash attack. Hitmonchan was betting everything he had in this last attack.

"It's not over yet! Steelix, Heavy Slam attack!" commanded Cardin.

"Hitmonchan, Focus Punch!" commanded Ruby.

Steelix began its descent to crush Hitmonchan as Hitmonchan moved in for the finishing blow. What occurred in just a few seconds might as well felt like minutes to everyone watching. With Steelix just a few feet above Hitmonchan, Hitmonchan threw his Focus Punch. Hitmonchan's fist, being surrounded in yellow, orange, and white energies, collided with Steelix's jaw; for a brief moment, the entire gym went completely silent as the two Pokémon stood still, making everyone wonder whose attack was going to triumph.

The answer was soon given as Steelix was suddenly thrust into the air by the force of Hitmonchan's punch. Ruby, Jaune, and Eevee looked on in amazement at the sight of the thirty-four foot titan being flung into the air like it was a lightweight, while Cardin and his men were in disbelief. Steelix crashed into the ground, causing a giant rumble in the building. Any hope for Steelix to rise back up was squashed by the look of unconsciousness on Mega Steelix's face. The monitor sounded the buzzer for Steelix's KO, giving the victory to Ruby.

* * *

 _7:11am_

 _"Ruby's Third Victory against Cardin"_

" **Ruby defeated Gym Leader Cardin!"**

"All right!" said Ruby. "I win my third badge!"

"Way to go Ruby!" shouted Jaune.

" _[You did it!]"_ chirped Eevee, relieved that it wasn't going to be in the hands of Cardin. _"[Glad that I don't want to be owned.]"_

"This...this can't be happening!" said Cardin, falling to his knees and angrily pounding the ground three times with his right arm as "his defeat pose."

"Mega Steelix...lost..."

The platforms lowered to the ground as Cardin contemplated his loss. As soon as Ruby's was back on ground level, she jumped the rail and ran over to Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan was in a lot of pain, but he couldn't care less; it was worth it to see himself win such a big match.

"You did it Hitmonchan!" said Ruby, grabbing Hitmonchan by the shoulders. "You won! I'm so proud of you!"

Hitmonchan hugged Ruby and cried. He never had someone ever tell him how proud they were, much less win such a decisive battle. Eevee ran over to them and jumped for joy, proud to see her friend finally overcome his biggest hurdle.

Their feel good moment was short lived however as Cardin's cronies approached them.

* * *

 _7:14am_

 _"The Commotion"_

"Don't think you've actually won, brat!" said Russel. "This match doesn't count!"

"What do you mean it doesn't count?" said Ruby. Hitmonchan stopped crying and turned back to the cronies.

"You only won because you cheated!"

"Yeah!" said Dove. "There's no way you could have won without using that Detect trick! And those other new moves, too!"

"Oh please!" said Ruby. "The three of you are just mad because your leader lost! I won fair and square!"

"If you're so good," said Sky, "challenge us to a battle right now!"

"I don't need to do any such thing!"

"We're not asking," said Russel. "We're demanding!"

Despite not being in shape to keep fighting, Hitmonchan was ready to take out every single one of Cardin's cronies.

* * *

 _7:16am_

 _"Cardin earns his Trust"_

"That's enough!" said Cardin. "The three of you back off now!"

"But Cardin!" said Russel. "She won-"

"She won fair and square. Now BACK, OFF!"

Cardin's men quickly backed away, not wanting to incite the wrath of Cardin. Cardin walked up to Ruby carrying a badge in his hand.

* * *

" **Ruby received the Cardinal Badge from Cardin."**

* * *

"I may not like the way things turned out, but I'm going to accept my loss like a real man. You defeated me Ruby, and therefore, you've earned the Cardinal badge. Congratulations."

Cardin gave Ruby a badge in the shape of a yellow bird, closely resembling the emblem on Cardin's armor. Ruby pinned the badge on her backpack; now she was back to having the same number as Weiss.

* * *

 _7:19am_

 _"Owing a Trade"_

"Wait a minute," said Jaune. "I think you also owe Ruby something!"

"Of course," said Cardin. Cardin then pulled out the Poké Ball containing his prized Steelix.

"Don't do it boss!" begged his men.

"Sorry boys, but I'm a man of my word. Here's your new Steelix, Ruby."

"I'm not taking your Steelix," said Ruby.

"So what, you want Skarmory instead?"

"I don't want your Pokémon, Cardin. Yeah you were a jerk about the whole thing, but it was a stupid bet that shouldn't have been made, and I'd feel like a jerk taking away someone's Pokémon like that."

"I may be a jerk, but I stand by everything I say! I made a bet to give up Steelix and I'm going to own up to it like a man! If you won't take my Steelix, then we'll trade!"

"Nope. I'm happy with all the Pokémon I have."

"Then I'll...I'll trade with Jaune!"

"Wait, really?" said Jaune. "You'll trade your Steelix to me?"

"Yeah. What Pokémon have you got?"

"I don't have anything good to offer. All I have are Snorlax, Raticate, and Dunsparce, and I really don't want to give up Snorlax or Raticate."

"Then I'll take the Dunsparce!"

"Are you sure? I mean, your Steelix is so strong and my Dunsparce is...well, not."

"I can always catch and train a new Steelix; one I'll make even better than this one. So do we have a deal or not?"

"If that's what you want to do, I accept!"

Jaune and Cardin took out their scrolls and opened the trading app. Once they linked their accounts, they selected their respective Pokémon to be traded. The app exchanged the data between Dunsparce and Steelix; after about a minute, the trade was made official: Jaune and Cardin now had each other's Pokémon.

With the trade complete, Cardin called Ruby to give her his TM.

* * *

 _Outside Rosso City Gym, 7:22am_

 _"Ruby receives Cardin's TM: Flash Cannon"_

"Wait!" said Cardin. "I think you forgot something!"

"What is it?" asked Ruby.

"Please, for earning my trust and respect to everyone else, including both you and Jaune, and I'd like you to receive my TM. It's Flash Cannon."

* * *

" **Ruby received TM91 Flash Cannon from Cardin."**

* * *

Ruby gasped as she received Cardin's TM, "Flash Cannon," a TM disc colored gray and teal. Ruby opened her Pokédex for more info about the move.

* * *

 _Flash Cannon_

 _Power: 80_

 _Accuracy: 100_

 _The user gathers all its light energy and releases it in one shot. This may also lower the target's Special Defense stat._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Beautiful – Quite an appealing move. (Normal Mode)_

 _Clever – Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. (Super Contest)_

 _Clever – Badly startles all Pokémon that made their good appeals. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"TM91 is called Flash Cannon," explained Cardin. "It is a very powerful move that packs a punch and uses light energy, then shoots like an optic laser that may also lower the target's Special Defense."

"Thanks," said Ruby. "I'll take note of that move."

Cardin shook his head to both Ruby and Jaune. "By the way, I'd like you to register from one of your scrolls today. Here." Cardin registered both Ruby and Jaune in his scroll's PokéNav Plus app. "There."

* * *

" **Cardin was registered in Ruby's PokéNav Plus app from her scroll."**

* * *

 _Trainer: Jerk of Steel/Leader Cardin Winchester_

 _Location: Rosso City_

 _Strategy: Direct physical offense and defense!_

 _Favorite Pokémon: Iron-willed Steel-types._

 _Trainer Message: When everyone comes into my battle, I'm still the best of Vale right now, right here._

* * *

 _7:31am_

 _"Jaune and Cardin: Earning Respect and Trust"_

Cardin shook hands to both Ruby and Jaune. "By the way, Jaune, I'd like to say something."

"What?" asked Jaune.

"The next time we meet," said Cardin. "We'll be Marquises together in Pokémon League Association of Remnant, along with our fellow Marchionesses."

"Marquises and Marchionesses? Really, Cardin?"

"It's not a joke, you know; perhaps you gotta train hard for that. I did, too. I'll become a Marquis by going to the League in order to earn my respect and trust. That's all."

"Good luck." Jaune and Cardin did their own handshake with respect. "This time, it's gonna be different."

Cardin bid farewell to Ruby and Jaune as the two went inside the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 _Inside Rosso City Gym, 7:34am_

 _"Cardin's Own Trust and Respect"_

With Cardin earning respect and trust before telling Jaune to meet him at the Pokémon League Association of Remnant, he faced to his cronies about their actions they've done earlier.

"What happened, Cardin?" asked Russel. "Why did you turn against us? And why did you trust them?"

"Everyone, it's not about fighting a challenger like Ruby after I lost to her," explained Cardin, "it's about accepting defeat with respect and trust. I trusted them with respect and trust to be earned."

Hearing Cardin's line has fed into his cronies' minds to know the true meaning of respect and trust.

"So you're not with us anymore?" asked Dove.

"No, we're all close. We decided to stick together and step into the new light to earn respect and trust from our past behavior."

"That's what makes us a team," said Sky. "We're Team CRDL, and we'll step into the new light. We're not giving up on you, and we're rooting for you to become a Marquis in the League."

"Good luck, Cardin," said Dove, Sky, and Russel in unison. Cardin shook his head to theirs, and as did theirs.

" _Jaune, I'll come back for you alongside our fellow Gym Leaders,"_ thought Cardin. _"This time, we'll be Marquises and Marchionesses of the whole organization. I'll see you there."_

* * *

 _Inside Rosso City Pokémon Center, 7:35am_

 _"Final Scene: Hitmonchan's Victory of Will"_

"That turned out a lot better than I hoped," said Jaune. "You've got a new badge and I've got a new Pokémon. Good thing you won that battle Ruby."

"It was all thanks to Hitmonchan," said Ruby. "He's the real hero here."

Inside his Poké Ball, Hitmonchan was resting peacefully, proud of achieving his greatest accomplishment. No longer did he hear the disapproving voices from his past; in their place were the voices of the Pokémon who would no doubt cheer for their new hero. Now Hitmonchan had a new goal set; to get Ruby into the Pokémon League and become the future hall of fame champion. Jaune decided to meet Cardin nowadays for becoming a Marquis in the League, hoping that he would succeed by correcting his mistakes to bring back his Gym Leader status as its former glory.

" _I'm coming back for you, Cardin,"_ thought Jaune. _"This time, it's going to be personally different… as a fellow Marquis in the League."_

"Are you okay, Jaune?" asked Ruby.

"It's my thought to meet Cardin someday," said Jaune. "I'll meet him as a fellow Marquis in the League."

"Marquis?"

"Yes; until I regain my Gym Leader status to its former glory."

"I see. Good luck. In the future."

* * *

Ending: With Ruby meeting Blake for training and succeeded in battling Cardin and his Mega Steelix, Ruby and Jaune set their sights out on their next adventure.


	18. Present 11: Sweet Smell of Forever Fall

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 18: Present 11 – Sweet Smell of Forever Fall

* * *

Last time, after Ruby defeating Cardin with everything she had before an evitable victory and receiving Cardinal Badge and TM91, known as "Flash Cannon," Ruby and Jaune set their sights on their next adventure.

* * *

 _Rosso City Pokémon Center, 7:38am_

 _Ruby and Jaune's Next Adventure_

"Jaune, let's go," said Ruby.

"Where're we going?" asked Jaune.

"Forever Fall."

Jaune shook his head to Ruby as the two exited from the center and heading to their next location called "Forever Fall." They walked at the exact location at 40 minutes later.

* * *

 _Forever Fall, 8:18am_

 _Introduction to Forever Fall_

Forever Fall was a unique location in Vale. It was a forest where the trees' leaves always had a red shade to them, as if they were changing to their fall colors. The ground was completely covered by the fallen red leaves, making Forever Fall truly look like a location out of a fairy tale. Many nature-based Pokémon called Forever Fall their home, and Ruby was hoping to find a good one to add to her team. She was scrolling through her Pokédex to find out which Pokémon she wanted to focus on capturing.

"Looks like a majority of the Pokémon here are either Grass, Poison, or both," said Ruby.

"So which one are you thinking about training?" asked Jaune.

"Honestly, none of them really appeal to me, so I'll probably just capture them for my collection. On the bright side, my current team should have no problem getting stronger in an area like this. Ready for some intense training, Eevee?"

 _"[Yep!]"_ confirmed Eevee, ready to start fighting.

"I'll go gather berries to feed our Pokémon," said Jaune. "Meet you back here in a couple of hours."

Jaune went off to find berries while Ruby and Eevee went into the forest to find Pokémon to fight. As the three of them continued to walk around the forest, they looked up and were mesmerized by all the trees constantly staying the same color.

* * *

 _Forever Fall: Bushed Area, 8:21am_

 _Revenge of Roman Torchwick_

However, in another area of the forest was a man who hated the sight of the red leaves, as it reminded him of the trainer who was ruining everything he was trying to accomplish. After narrowly escaping the Underground Network, Torchwick was once again demoted to grunt work by having to go to Forever Fall by himself and capture Pokémon for his boss. He hated every second of having to be there.

"I swear the next time I see that little red trainer," growled Torchwick, "I'm going to wring out her neck! Nobody gets away with messing with Roman Torchwick!"

* * *

 _Forever Fall: Chasm Area, 8:24am_

 _Ruby and Eevee's Training_

"Finish it with a Take Down!" commanded Ruby to Eevee. Eevee charged with all her might and knocked into the Spinarak, dealing the knockout blow. The attack also took a bit out of Eevee, who started to feel exhausted from all the training she was doing.

"Good job Eevee; time for a break." Ruby pulled out a Super Potion and sprayed it on Eevee, healing Eevee back to full health instantly. Ruby had been training her Pokémon for about an hour and a half, and so far everything was going smoothly. It felt somewhat weird to Ruby; after running into the White Fang several times, she almost expected them to come out and attack her by now, or have Jaune calling her for help.

"Too bad every day can't be like this, huh Eevee?"

 _"[Yeah,]"_ chirped Eevee. She was just as glad to not have to worry about the White Fang or some trouble-causing Pokémon for now.

"I think we've got enough training in; let's get back to Jaune."

* * *

 _8:29am_

 _Ruby's Encounter: Mawile_

Ruby and Eevee walked down the path they came through, looking up at the trees filled with Pokémon they've been sparring against. As they were walking, Ruby noticed a Pokémon sitting by a pile of leaves. The Pokémon looked like a little yellow humanoid with black hair; the creature was sitting in front of the leaves and appeared to be crying.

"What's wrong with that Pokémon?" wondered Ruby. "You think something bad happened to it?"

Concerned for the crying Pokémon, Eevee ran up to it to find out what was wrong.

 _"[Huh?]"_ asked Eevee.

"Mawile," said the sniffling Pokémon. As Eevee was asking Mawile why it was upset, Mawile pointed in the other direction. Eevee and Ruby turned around to see what Mawile was pointing at, but nothing appeared to be there. While they were distracted, the Mawile grimaced as it took out its giant mouth-like horns and was going to attack Eevee. Luckily, Ruby turned back to Mawile and realized it was a trap.

"Eevee, look out!" shouted Ruby. Eevee turned around to see a giant pair of jaws try to chomp her; Eevee jumped back just in time to avoid the attack. Mawile growled, angry that it failed to trick Eevee. Ruby took out her Pokédex to learn more about this deceptive Pokémon.

* * *

 _Mawile_

 _Deceiver Pokémon_

 _It uses its docile-looking face to lull foes into complacency, then bites with its huge, relentless jaws._

 _Abilities: Hyper Cutter, Intimidate, Sheer Force (Hidden Ability)_

 _Height: 2'00"/0.6m (Mawile), 3'03"/1.0m (Mega Mawile)_

 _Weight: 25.4lbs./11.5kg (Mawile), 51.8lbs./23.5kg (Mega Mawile)_

 _Mega Evolution Requirements: Mawilite_

* * *

"Mawile is classified as a Steel- and Fairy- type Pokémon," said Penny. "It is capable of having two immunities from those types: Dragon and Poison."

"Steel and Fairy, huh? That's a pretty powerful combination; one I can definitely use on my team! Let's go Eevee!"

 _"[I'm on it!]"_ said Eevee. She was ready to teach this trickster a lesson. The Mawile stood up and turned its back to Eevee, getting into its fighting stance.

"Eevee, Sand Attack!" said Ruby. Eevee dug her paws through the leaves and kicked up the finely grained brown sand underneath to blind Mawile. Mawile ran towards Eevee and blocked the sand using its horns, then lifted its horns to nab Eevee in a Vice Grip. The Mawile's horns were so strong that Eevee couldn't wriggle out.

"Eevee, use you Swift to get free!" Eevee summoned the yellow energy stars and used them to attack Mawile from inside the horns. Attacking from within put Mawile in severe pain, causing it to break free and back off from Eevee. As Eevee was getting ready to attack again, Mawile suddenly turned around and began crying again.

"Mawile!" said Mawile, sounding upset. Ruby scanned Mawile to find out what it was up to.

"Mawile is using Fake Tears," said Penny. "The attack deceives Pokémon into harshly lowering their Special Defense, leaving them wide open for an attack."

Ruby checked her MoveDex App for info about "Fake Tears."

* * *

 _Fake Tears_

 _Power: -_

 _Accuracy: 100_

 _The user feigns crying to make the target feel flustered, harshly lowering its Special Defense stat._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Cute – Makes the audience quickly grow bored if an appeal move has little effect. (Normal Mode)_

 _Clever – Prevents the Voltage from going down in the same turn. (Super Contest)_

 _Clever – Works great if the user goes last this turn. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"Nice try Mawile," said Ruby, "but we're not falling for that again! Eevee, Take Down attack!"

Eevee charged at Mawile with everything she had, knocking herself and Mawile into a nearby tree. The attack took a lot out of Mawile, giving Ruby the opportunity to capture it.

"Time to join the family Mawile!" said Ruby, reaching into her backpack and pulling out a Great Ball.

She got closer to the Mawile and was about to throw when Mawile suddenly lifted its horns and sprayed a light pink gas at Eevee and Ruby. The pink gas smelled like someone was baking thousands of cakes at once; it would have been pleasant if it wasn't so overwhelming. Ruby started coughing as she inhaled a large amount of the gas Mawile sprayed and was having a hard time seeing; Eevee could barely see as well.

* * *

" **Ruby threw out one Great Ball!"**

"You're not going to get away!" said Ruby, throwing the ball blindly. She tried waving her arms to get the gas to go away. By the time the gas went away, Ruby looked over to see the Great Ball laying still on the ground.

"Did I capture it?" asked Ruby. Eevee went up to the ball and poked it; based on how light it felt, the Mawile had definitely escaped being caught. "That's just great; I miss the Pokémon and now I smell too sweet. I hope this place has a river or something so I can wash this off." Ruby looked up Mawile on her Pokédex to find out what exactly she got sprayed with.

* * *

" **Shoot! It was so close, too!"**

" **The wild Mawile fled!"**

"Mawile used Sweet Scent," said Penny. "Sweet Scent is a technique that can be used to lure Pokémon into a battle. It also harshly lowers the evasion stat of the opposing team, and can only be used in clear weather. It can also trigger Horde Battles."

* * *

 _Sweet Scent_

 _Power: -_

 _Accuracy: -_

 _The user emits a sweet scent that harshly lowers the opposing team's evasiveness. Use it to lure wild Pokémon in places such as tall grass._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Cute – Prevents the user from being startled one time this turn. (Normal Mode)_

 _Cute – Prevents the Voltage from going down in the same turn. (Super Contest)_

 _Cute – Badly startles those that have made their appeals. (Challenge Mode)_

"You don't say," said Ruby, looking around and noticing some low-level monsters coming out as if wanting to fight. Ruby grabbed her Pokémon and called them out to deal with the hordes quickly.

* * *

 _Forever Fall: Berried Area, 8:37am_

 _Trouble with the Horde_

Jaune had arrived back to their meeting spot in time, but Ruby was running several minutes late. Jaune didn't think Ruby was in any serious trouble, as she's shown several times before to be able to handle things on her own; he figured she was getting more training in and lost track of the time.

"Jaune!" shouted Ruby from a distance, running out of the forest short of breath.

"You okay Ruby?" asked Jaune.

"Yeah," said Ruby between breaths. "Just being sick of all the Pokémon relentlessly coming out to fight me. How'd the berry picking go?"

"The good news is that Steelix made getting the berries a lot easier," said Jaune, holding up a sack of berries. "The bad news is that Snorlax was feeling hungry and wound up eating most of them, so this is all that's left."

"Figures. We'll get more food when we reach the next town. Let's go."

As they were making their way out of Forever Fall, Jaune started to notice the sweet aroma emanating off Ruby.

 _8:40am_

 _Ruby's Strange Odoring Problem: Sweet Scent_

"Ruby, you smell...different."

"Don't remind me. I got sprayed by some stupid Mawile. Hopefully we don't cross paths again."

Jaune took another deep breath to take in more of Ruby's scent. Whatever it was that Ruby was sprayed with, it was the most wonderful smell Jaune has ever sniffed. Breathing in this delicious smell caused Jaune to look at Ruby in an entirely different light. Looking at Ruby caused new feelings to dwell up inside him; his heart began to race, his head suddenly breaking out in a nervous sweat. He didn't know why he suddenly felt this way about Ruby, but he believed it to be truly genuine.

With the leaves covering up so much of the ground, Ruby didn't notice the small hole that was dug up and tripped over the hole.

"Ow!" said Ruby. "Stupid hole!"

Seeing his partner in danger, Jaune ran over to aid Ruby. "Are you okay, Ruby?"

"I'm fine," said Ruby, brushing the leaves off her. "These leaves cover up so much-"

"Are you sure?" interrupted Jaune. "Can you walk?"

"Uh, yeah Jaune, I'm fine. Just watch out for any-"

"Get behind me! I'll look out for future holes!"

Jaune stood in front of Ruby and started to kick the leaves away as they were walking to avoid any more potential hazards. Ruby was baffled by Jaune's sudden change of behavior. Ruby was about to ask why Jaune was acting so strange when the duo was suddenly approached by a swarm of Oddish, no doubt because of the Sweet Scent.

"Oh great, more hordes," said Ruby. "Fletchinder should be able to-"

"Stand back Ruby!" said Jaune. "I'll deal with these Oddish!"

Jaune called out his Raticate and began fighting the Oddish as if their lives depended on it. Ruby stood mouth agape at Jaune acting so dramatically over nothing. After knocking out a few Oddish, the rest began to scamper away. Jaune called back his Raticate and kneeled before Ruby.

"You're safe now Ruby," said Jaune. It's official thought Ruby; Jaune was going overboard.

"Jaune, what are you doing?" asked Ruby.

"Why, I'm helping you of course! That's what a gentleman is supposed to do!"

"Okay, but there's acting like a gentleman, and then there's overreacting."

"Overreacting? I was trying to protect you!"

"From what? A bunch of little Pokémon I could have beaten in like ten seconds? I can handle my own fights, Jaune!"

"But I needed to protect you because..."

Jaune suddenly turned away, too embarrassed to admit his true feelings to Ruby, but he knew that he had to share them here and now.

"Ruby, I...I'm head over heels for you!" proclaimed Jaune.

"Wha...what?" said Ruby, her face turning red after hearing Jaune's confession. "Jaune, when have you felt this way about me?"

"I don't why I suddenly have these feelings for you, but I take just one whiff of you and...well...I can't help myself!"

"A whiff of me? What are you talking about?"

"This is embarrassing, but Ruby, you...you just smell so sweet!"

Ruby felt a chill run through her spine. Her problems with the Sweet Scent was worse than she realized.

 _"That Sweet Scent gas the Mawile sprayed on me is causing all this! It was bad enough it caused more Pokémon to attack me, but now it's gotten Jaune to fall in love with me!"_

"Jaune, listen to me," said Ruby. "You're not in love with me! You're just being fooled by the Sweet Scent!"

"No Ruby," said Jaune. "This isn't some kind of trick. I...I love you!"

Jaune looked into Ruby's eyes with a puppy-dog look, holding his arms out for a hug. Ruby slowly started to step back from her love struck friend. "Snap out of it Jaune! We're not a couple! This isn't real romance!"

Ruby's words went in one ear and out the other. Jaune had breathed in so much of the Sweet Scent that nothing was stopping him in believing he and Ruby were meant to be. Ruby needed to get away and figure out how she was going to wash off this troublesome smell.

"Eevee, Sand Attack!" yelled Ruby. Eevee kicked up sand and blinded Jaune, giving Ruby time to run away as fast as she could. Even in a place full of leaves like Forever Fall, Ruby was still able to run super-fast.

 _"This is all Mawile's fault! Maybe if I capture it, I can find a way to get it to reverse this stupid Sweet Scent!"_

 _Forever Fall: Bushed Area, 8:45am_

 _Strange Odoring Problem with Torchwick_

Ruby was so distracted by the thought of getting her revenge; she didn't watch where she was running and bumped into someone in the forest, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" yelled the man she bumped into.

"I'm sorry!" said Ruby. She really had a bad habit of bumping into people at the speeds she ran. She got up and was going to help the man when she noticed who it was she bumped into: Her arch-nemesis in the White Fang.

"Little red!" said Torchwick, getting back on his feet. "It figures we'd meet again like this!"

"Torchwick!" said Ruby, backing away. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my...revenge..."

Torchwick felt his heart starting to skip beats upon laying his eyes on Ruby. There was something different to her this time. For some reason, Torchwick felt his anger for Ruby rapidly disappear. No longer did Torchwick see the little girl in red as his arch-nemesis, but rather as this beautiful maiden who deserved to be pampered and protected.

"If you think you'll capture my Pokémon, think again!" said Ruby.

"Capture your Pokémon?" said Torchwick. "Why would I ever do that to such a beautiful young lady like yourself?"

"What? Did you just call me a...beautiful young lady?"

"I'm sorry! Beautiful is not enough to describe such a lovely woman as yourself!"

Torchwick suddenly grabbed Ruby's hands and looked into her eyes with the utmost sincerity. Ruby was getting creeped out by where this was going.

"Especially a woman who smells so...sweet!"

 _"Oh no!"_ thought Ruby. _"The Sweet Scent got to him too!"_

 _8:48am_

 _Barging from One's Love_

"Back off!" yelled Jaune, who despite not being in shape, was somehow able to catch up with Ruby. "You're not good enough for her, you wretched swine!"

"You're the one who is not good enough, you scrawny knave!" replied Torchwick.

"Ruby, he's not the one meant for you! Come with me!"

"Little red, you know he's not good enough for you! Come to me!"

"I don't want EITHER of you!" yelled Ruby, but it was to no avail. The Sweet Scent had gotten a hold of Jaune and Torchwick, and the both of them were dying to show their affection.

 _Forever Fall: Forest Area, 8:49am_

 _Anticipation and Tracking_

Blake had been trying to track the movements of Roman Torchwick, and believed he was somewhere in Forever Fall. As she continued her search for Torchwick, she heard a scream nearby.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble," said Blake. "Torchwick has to be behind this!"

Blake quickly ran on top of the trees to where she heard the scream. Landing back on the ground, she could see Torchwick from a distance grabbing onto someone; he must be trying to rob the person or worse. Blake didn't waste any time grabbing a Poké Ball and jumping in.

"Hold it right there...Torchwick?"

 _Forever Fall: Bushed Area, 8:52am_

 _Blake witnessing the Love Problem_

Blake had expected to see Torchwick attacking an innocent bystander, but instead was witnessing Torchwick hugging one. Torchwick and Jaune had Ruby grasped tightly between them. Ruby looked mortified at these two men coddling her in their arms; Eevee was keeping her distance, wanting nothing to do with this.

"Ruby? Why are-"

"Stay away Blake," said Ruby. "I don't want you to start hugging me as well."

As Blake got closer to Ruby, she could smell something powerful coming off Ruby; Blake pinched her nose to block out the smell.

"You smell sickeningly sweet," said Blake. "What happened?"

"I was trying to capture a Mawile when it sprayed a heavy dose of Sweet Scent at me. Now I've got these two acting like lovebirds!"

* * *

 _8:54am_

 _Breakup from the Forest_

"All right you two, break it up!" said Blake, forcing Jaune and Torchwick to separate from Ruby.

"Are you here to break up our love?" asked Jaune.

"Break up you and little red!" replied Torchwick.

"Ruby and I are going to have a chat about this situation," said Blake. "It's best Ruby consults a third party to determine whom her heart belongs to."

"Of course," said Jaune. "That way we'll know she's meant for me!"

"Or rather meant for me!" replied Torchwick.

Blake grabbed Ruby and quickly got away while Jaune and Torchwick continued to argue with each other.

"How can I get rid of the Sweet Scent?" asked Ruby.

"The only way to get rid of a scent that strong is to use another scent that's the complete opposite of sweet," explained Blake.

"You mean I have to get sprayed with something disgusting?"

"Afraid so."

"Forget it! I'll just wait until we arrive at the city and shower myself for days."

"You sure you can wait that long?" asked Blake, pointing to Jaune and Torchwick making lovey-dovey faces from a distance.

"As I was saying, where can we find this disgusting cure?"

"We need to find a Pokémon called Gloom."

* * *

 _8:57am_

 _Finding Gloom_

Ruby pulled out her Pokédex to look up Gloom.

* * *

 _Gloom_

 _Weed Pokémon_

 _What appears to be drool is actually sweet honey. It is very sticky and clings stubbornly if touched._

 _Abilities: Chlorophyll, Stench (Hidden Ability)_

 _Height: 2'07" (0.8m)_

 _Weight: 19.0 lbs. (8.6kg)_

* * *

"Gloom is a Grass and Poison Pokémon that is known to emit horrible smells from its drool," explained Penny. "Glooms can usually be found in forests such as Forever Fall."

"All right then," said Ruby, "let's go find ourselves a Gloom!"

* * *

 _Forever Fall: Grassed Plain, 9:02am_

 _Finding Gloom_

Jaune and Torchwick suddenly appeared beside Ruby, each of them getting down on one knee and holding out their right arm.

"Allow me to be your groom, little red!" declared Torchwick.

"If anyone should be your groom, it should be me!" declared Jaune.

"I said GLOOM!" shouted Ruby. She couldn't wait to find this Pokémon and end this ridiculous love triangle.

* * *

 _9:05am_

 _Ridiculing a Love Triangle_

Ruby and Blake went into the forest to find Gloom, with Jaune and Torchwick following behind. As they were traveling, Jaune was trying to come up with a love song to sing to Ruby.

"Ruby my love, I wrote a song for you!" said Jaune. "Would you like to hear it?"

"As if I have a choice," muttered Ruby. Jaune cleared his throat and began to sing, sounding nasally and terribly off-key.

"Ruby, your cape is as red as roses! Like your name, you smell like...roses!"

"That was terrible!" said Torchwick. "Watch how a true pro works!" Torchwick cleared his throat and sang in a low baritone voice.

"Little red, when the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that's-"

"Are you comparing Ruby to pizza?" interrupted Jaune. "That's not romantic at all!"

"What would you know about romance, you spoony bard?"

"Enough!" said Blake, getting sick of their cheesy attempts at romance. "If either one of you want to win Ruby's heart, I suggest you either find a Gloom or keep quiet!"

Seeing Blake get mad scared Jaune and Torchwick into keeping quiet. Ruby was starting to wish Blake was her traveling partner instead. Meanwhile, Eevee was sniffing around the area searching for a Gloom. A few yards from their right, she began to smell a faint noxious odor. She jumped up on Ruby's leg to let her know she found something.

"Find something Eevee?" asked Ruby.

 _"[I found it!]"_ confirmed Eevee, leading them through the bushes. Ruby and Blake went through the bushes and found a field full of plant Pokémon. Amongst the plants was a Gloom, standing around and drooling from its mouth.

"That drool is the source of Gloom's stench," said Blake. "The more danger or frightened the Gloom is, the more powerful the stench becomes. If we battle it and then capture it, it should give us plenty of time to harvest the drool at its worst."

"No problem," said Ruby. "I'll focus on the Gloom while-"

"Don't worry Ruby!" said Jaune, suddenly jumping out of the bush. "I'll capture that Gloom for you!"

"Jaune, I don't need-"

"Nay!" interrupted Torchwick. "I will capture that Gloom for Ruby!"

"But I was going to-"

 _9:09am_

 _Interference for Catching a Gloom_

Jaune and Torchwick ignored Ruby, heading into the field and calling out their Pokémon to attack Gloom. The rest of the Pokémon began to scatter away as Gloom turned to face the two hopeless romantics.

"Raticate, Super Fang attack!" said Jaune.

"Krookodile, Crunch attack!" said Torchwick.

Raticate and Krookodile lunged at Gloom at the same time, with their fangs glowing red as Jaune's Raticate's and orange as Torchwick's Krookodile's. The Gloom jumped back as the Raticate and Krookodile wound up biting into each other's mouths. Raticate and Krookodile quickly let go as they and their trainers began arguing with each other.

"You fool!" shouted Torchwick. "You got in the way of my attack!"

"No, YOU got in the way of MY attack!" replied Jaune.

Ruby buried her face in her hands. "Why does being in love suddenly turn them into idiots?" she asked.

"I said I was going to fight Gloom first!" said Jaune. "So it's my right to fight it, not you!"

"Fine!" said Torchwick. "I'll just fight it once you get your scrawny butt kicked!"

Torchwick and Krookodile backed away from the battle, leaving Jaune and Raticate to fight alone.

"All right Raticate, Bite attack!" commanded Jaune. Raticate jumped up and bit down on one of the bulbous petals on top of Gloom. The bite caused Gloom to spray a purpling orange liquid of Acid from the top of its head. The Acid got into Raticate's eyes and caused him to let go and roll around the ground in pain. The attacked instantly reduced Raticate's Special Defense. Gloom then bent down and sprayed a dose of green-clouding Sleep Powder on Raticate; Raticate stopped rolling and fell asleep right away.

 _Acid_

 _Power: 40_

 _Accuracy: 100_

 _The opposing team is sprayed with a harsh hide-melting acid to inflict damage. This may also lower the Special Defense of those hit._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Clever – Brings down the energy of any Pokémon that have already used a move this turn. (Normal Mode)_

 _Clever – A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. (Super Contest)_

 _Clever – Badly startles the last Pokémon in front. (Challenge Mode)_

 _Sleep Powder_

 _Power: -_

 _Accuracy: 75_

 _The user scatters big cloud of sleep-inducing dust around the target._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Clever – Badly startles all of the Pokémon to act before the user. (Normal Mode)_

 _Clever – Prevents the Voltage from going down in the same turn. (Super Contest)_

 _Clever – Badly startles those that have made their appeals. (Challenge Mode)_

"Wake up Raticate!" yelled Jaune, but Raticate was sleeping too deeply to do so.

"Watch a true suitor in action!" said Torchwick. "Krookodile, Iron Tail attack!"

Krookodile powered up its tail glowing silver and swung at Gloom, knocking it back several feet. Torchwick cheered as if he already won.

"Did you see that, little red? I hit that Gloom just for you!" While Torchwick was too busy waving at Ruby, Gloom got up and sprayed a dose of yellow-clouding Stun Spore at Krookodile. The Krookodile was paralyzed from the powder, giving Gloom the opening needed to use Mega Drain. Gloom released a green-beamed lightning bolt attack that drained nearly all of Krookodile's health and transferred it to Gloom, allowing Gloom to fully recover. With both Pokémon temporarily stopped by status ailments, Gloom ran away from the field.

 _9:17am_

 _Major Distraction: Catching Gloom_

"All right Krookodile, now we'll...huh? What happened to Gloom?"

"You let it get away!" said Jaune. "If you truly loved Ruby, you wouldn't have let it escape so easily!"

"At least I was able to land an attack! What good are you to little red if you can't protect her?"

"We're never going to catch a Gloom if these two keep trying to interfere," said Blake. "We need to keep them busy somehow."

As Blake was coming up with an idea to keep them busy, Ruby suddenly held her stomach and fell to her knees, moaning like she was in serious pain.

 _9:21am_

 _Major Distraction: Fooling the Lovebirds_

"Oooow!" wailed Ruby. Hearing Ruby's cries, Jaune and Torchwick quickly ran over to help.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" asked Jaune.

"My stomach is in terrible pain!" cried Ruby. "I'm also suffering from headaches, drowsiness, and...uh...dry mouth! Guys, I think I have the Pokérus virus!"

Jaune and Torchwick were aghast at Ruby's sudden illness. Blake just looked on in confusion as to how Ruby was suddenly suffering.

"But Ruby, the Pokérus virus doesn't..." Blake suddenly realized what Ruby was actually up to. "I mean, not the Pokérus virus! Are you sure Ruby?"

"I'm sure!" moaned Ruby, throwing in a few wheezing coughs for emphasis.

"What do we do, what do we do?" asked Jaune.

"Calm down!" said Blake. "In order to cure Pokérus, we need to harvest the sap of the Forever Tree!"

"Not a problem!" said Torchwick. "We just need sap! Easy peasy!"

"But we don't know where the Forever Tree is!" said Jaune.

"Oh no, you're right! We have no idea where the Forever Tree is!"

"I know where the Forever Tree is," said Blake. "It's the biggest tree in this forest, located about a mile north from here! You need to hurry!"

"Don't worry Ruby!" said Jaune. "I swear on my honor I will save you!"

"I swear on my honor and my own soul I will save you!" said Torchwick.

Jaune and Torchwick ran up north like Ruby's life depended on it. As soon as they were out of sight, Ruby got back to her feet.

"That should keep them busy long enough," said Ruby. "Let's go find that Gloom."

 _Forever Fall: Forever Tree, 9:26am_

 _Finding the Tree Sap_

Jaune and Torchwick had run approximately a mile into the forest and were searching for the so-called Forever Tree. They kept looking up to determine which of the trees was the tallest.

"I say this tree is the tallest!" said Jaune, pointing to the tree he was standing next to.

"Are you blind?" replied Torchwick. "That tree is clearly not the tallest! The tree next to me is much bigger!"

"Only one way to find out!"

Jaune jumped and started climbing his tree, causing Torchwick to do the same. The two of them reached the top of their trees and realized they were about the same height.

"Neither of them are the Forever Tree," said Torchwick. "Good job wasting our precious time!"

"You're the one wasting time!" said Jaune. "We would have gotten here faster if you hadn't drop your stupid hat!"

"But you were the one who took a detour because you didn't know which way was north! Little red can never love someone with no sense of direction!"

"And she can never love someone who looks as ridiculous as you!"

"All right, there's truly only one way to settle this! We must have a gentleman's battle!"

Both of them jumped back to the ground and grabbed a Poké Ball.

"We will call out our best Pokémon and fight to the very end!" declared Torchwick. "Whomever's Pokémon remains standing will be the one to win little red's heart!"

"I accept!" said Jaune. "May the best man, which is obviously me, win!"

Just as the two were going to have the battle for Ruby's love, a familiar deceptive Pokémon suddenly walked by and started crying.

 _9:30am_

 _Feigning a Mawile_

"Mawile!" cried Mawile, sitting down and pretending to be upset. Jaune and Torchwick stopped what they were doing and turned to the Mawile. Seeing the depressed Pokémon caused them to go up to Mawile and find out what was wrong.

"Are you okay Mawile?" asked Jaune. "Don't worry, Jaune Arc is here to help!"

"Ignore him Mawile," said Torchwick. "Roman Torchwick will help you with anything you need!"

"Help it do what? Get kidnapped by you?"

"As opposed to what, get lost in the forest?"

"I saw this Pokémon first; I'm going to help it!"

"I saw it first, you scrawny blonde!"

"Ugly ginger!"

"Scaredy cat!"

"Evil jerk!"

The two went back and forth calling each other names to the point where they completely ignored Mawile. Mawile stopped crying when it realized the two weren't paying attention.

 _"[Stop!]"_ shouted Mawile, trying to grab their attention.

"Old man!" yelled Jaune.

"Crybaby!" yelled Torchwick.

 _"[Stop! Please stop!]"_

The two were more interested in arguing with each other than helping Mawile. Mawile started to get annoyed at constantly being ignored.

 _"[Quiet!]"_ screamed Mawile.

"Will you be quiet!?" responded Torchwick.

"Yeah, we're trying to determine who gets to help you!"

Its deception plan backfiring, Mawile lifted its horns and sprayed both of them with a strong amount of Sweet Scent. Jaune and Torchwick were coughing from the overdose of the gas as the Mawile ran off.

"I hope you're happy!" said Jaune. "You made that Mawile upset!"

"You made it more upset than I did!" said Torchwick.

Once the pink gas had evaporated, Jaune and Torchwick turned to each other and were ready to start throwing blows of their own. As soon as they made eye contact however, they both felt their hearts sink into their stomach. Looking into the eyes of their foe caused the two of them to become wrought with guilt over everything they argued about.

 _9:34am_

 _True Feelings Mixed_

"What have I done?" said Jaune. "Torchwick, I'm sorry I-"

"No," said Torchwick. "I should be saying sorry. It's all my fault we've let down little red."

"You know Torchwick, I have to be honest; I think you deserve Ruby more than me. You're clearly better looking and tougher than I'll ever be!"

"You're wrong Jaune! You have a heart of gold and the bravery to match! You're the one that truly belongs to little red!"

"Liar! Nobody deserves a scrawny wimp like myself!"

"Like a criminal such as I would be any better?"

The both of them began forming tears in their eyes, then suddenly got together and hugged.

 _Forever Fall: Grassed Plain, 9:37am_

 _Finding Gloom_

Ruby and Blake were going all out in finding Gloom. Ruby had Fletchinder fly in the air looking for a Gloom while Eevee continued sniffing on the ground. Blake and Greninja were jumping from tree to tree, scouting any nearby area.

"Find anything yet, Blake?" asked Ruby.

"Not yet," said Blake.

"Hey Blake, hypothetically, if we can't find this Gloom, how long does it take for the smell to go away naturally?"

"With the amount Mawile sprayed on you, I'd say at least a week."

"Great," said Ruby sarcastically. "I wonder if Weiss ever has to put up with this."

Just then, Fletchinder started chirping and flapping its wings rapidly.

"I hope that means you found one, Fletchy!" exclaimed Ruby. Ruby and Blake ran over to where Fletchinder was flying above, and sure enough, they had found the Gloom. "Finally! Okay Fletchinder, do your thing!"

Fletchinder shot an orange-shelled fireball Ember at Gloom; the Ember made severe burns to one of Gloom's petals. Gloom aimed at Fletchinder and fired a yellow-clouding dose of Stun Spore; Fletchinder dodged the spray and dove at Gloom with a Quick Attack. Gloom tried to fire a green-clouding dose Sleep Powder at Fletchinder but was too slow to nail Fletchinder in time as it went back in the air. Gloom was starting to get anxious from the damage it was taking; this anxiety caused Gloom to start drooling heavily from its mouth. Ruby and Blake can smell the stench from far away.

"That smells really bad!" said Ruby, clenching her nose. "Tell me that'll be enough!"

"A couple more hits should do the trick," said Blake. "Watch out for Moonblast."

"Okay. Fletchinder, use your Acrobatics and stop Gloom from firing the attack!"

As Gloom charged its Moonblast attack from the top of its petal with a pink glow, Fletchinder dove straight down and pecked at Gloom several times, leaving two afterimages behind it ; Gloom couldn't counter due to Fletchinder's amazing speed. The more damage Fletchinder caused, the worse the smell of the drool got. After the attack, Gloom was nearly knocked out and temporarily stopped the Moonblast attack, causing the drool to smell its worst.

* * *

"Capture it now, Ruby!" said Blake.

" **Ruby threw one Great Ball!"**

"I'm trying!" said Ruby. Ruby was trying to take off her backpack with one arm, as she used her other arm to cover her mouth and nose. She didn't even want the slightest whiff of Gloom's drool. Blake jumped down and helped Ruby take off her backpack, then went in her bag and pulled out a Great Ball for her.

" **Congratulations! Gloom was caught!"  
**

"Thanks Blake," said a muffled Ruby. Ruby threw the ball at Gloom and captured it with no problem.

* * *

 _9:42am_

 _Resourcing Gloom's Drool_

"All right, do you have an empty bottle of any kind?" asked Blake. Ruby reached into her bag and pulled out an empty spray bottle. "Perfect; release the Gloom and I'll harvest the drool for you."

Ruby released her Gloom and immediately backed away; not even the Sweet Scent infested in Ruby's clothes can mask that drool. Even Eevee jumped into Ruby's bag to avoid the smell. Blake on the other hand had no problem dealing with Gloom's stench; she collected the drool into the bottle and mixed it around to thin out the liquid.

"All done," said Blake.

"Thank Arceus!" said Ruby, calling back her Gloom and exhaling a deep breath. "So, now what?"

"Spray this a couple times on your neck and on your clothes. The stench will mask the effects of the Sweet Scent long enough to stop Jaune and Torchwick from fawning over you."

Ruby took a deep breath and sprayed the Gloom drool on herself. She can smell the Sweet Scent slowly start to fade away and get replaced by a tolerable stink of the Gloom drool.

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get out of here is take a nice, long shower," said Ruby.

"I'll spray some on myself just in case," said Blake. Blake sprayed herself several times on her neck, then sprayed her arms and legs. Ruby was surprised to see Blake spray so much of the drool on herself.

"Don't you think that's too much Blake?" said Ruby, covering her nose. "You're starting to smell worse than Gloom!"

"Actually, I don't mind the smell of Gloom drool. That Sweet Scent on the other hand almost makes me want to throw up."

"THAT makes you want to throw up? You have weird tastes, Blake."

"And one more thing, Ruby: Gloom now has the Moonblast attack."

"Moonblast?" Ruby checked out of her Pokédex about the attack, "Moonblast."

* * *

 _Moonblast_

 _Power: 95_

 _Accuracy: 100_

 _Borrowing the power of the moon, the user attacks the target. This may also lower the target's Special Attack stat._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Beautiful – Badly startles the last Pokémon to act before the user. (Normal Mode)_

 _Beautiful – Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. (Super Contest)_

 _Beautiful – Badly startles those that have made their appeals. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"So, this is "Moonblast," right?"

"Yes. It is a Fairy-type attack that may also lower the target's Special Attack stat. Gloom now has Sludge Bomb, too."

Ruby gasped in awe as her Gloom has now acquired the move "Sludge Bomb."

* * *

 _Sludge Bomb:_

 _Power: 90_

 _Accuracy: 100_

 _The user attacks by hurling filthy sludge at the target. This may also poison the target._

 _Contest Conditions:_

 _Tough – Badly startles Pokémon that the audience has high expectations of. (Normal Mode)_

 _Tough – Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs last in the turn. (Super Contest)_

 _Tough – Badly startles Pokémon in which the audience has high expectations of. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"Hurry up; we have to find the two. Take this Mega Stone, too."

"On it."

Ruby shook head to Blake and took a Mega Stone, which is known as "Mawilite," from her hand.

* * *

" **Ruby obtained the Mawilite from Blake."**

* * *

 _Forever Fall: Forever Tree, 9:48am_

 _Witnessing Jaune and Torchwick_

Meanwhile, Jaune and Torchwick were sitting side by side, crying as they let out their true feelings.

"Sometimes I don't think the boss appreciates anything I do!" said Torchwick. "I work so hard and do everything I'm told, but do I ever get any recognition for it? No! I just keep getting yelled at!"

"Everybody thinks I'm a loser!" said Jaune. "Just because I'm not a good trainer or too scared to go into caves. I'm not allowed to be scared of going into caves? Nobody respects me!"

"Nobody respects me either!"

Jaune put a hand on Torchwick's shoulder. "I respect you, Torchwick! It's not easy being a criminal mastermind!"

Torchwick smiled and put a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "I respect you too, Jaune. A lot of people are scared of caves!"

"You're a true friend, Torchwick!" said Jaune, turning around and hugging Torchwick.

"So are you, Jaune!" said Torchwick, hugging Jaune back.

Ruby and Blake arrived to witness the hug fest going on between Jaune and Torchwick. Blake was weirded out by how emotional they were to each other while Ruby couldn't stop laughing.

"Hurry up and spray them already," said Blake.

"Do I have to?" said Ruby. "I want to see where this goes!"

"Ruby!"

"Oh fine!" pouted Ruby. She sprayed the bottle of Gloom's stench at Jaune and Torchwick. The smell of the foul odor quickly reversed the effects of the Sweet Scent. The moment they no longer smelled the Sweet Scent, Jaune and Torchwick realized what they were doing and quickly backed away from each other.

* * *

 _9:53am_

 _Reversing the Feelings of Jaune and Torchwick_

"What were you doing, hugging me!?" yelled Jaune.

"You were hugging me!" yelled Torchwick.

"Who in their right mind would ever hug you?"

"A lot more than you, scrawny blonde!"

"If you two are done arguing," said Ruby, "I'd like to get out of this forest now."

"I'll be on my way once I nab your Pokémon!" exclaimed Torchwick.

"Ahem," coughed Blake. That's when Torchwick realized now was not the best time to get revenge on little red.

"On second thought, how'd you like to see a magic trick?"

"Magic trick?" asked Ruby.

"Observe!" said Torchwick, pulling out a Dust crystal from his pocket. "If I shoot this Dust crystal with my cane, this happens!"

Torchwick threw the crystal up and shot it, causing a bright explosion that blinded the other trainers. Torchwick quickly turned the other way and made his escape. Blake quickly gave chase without saying goodbye and used her Gambol Shroud as a hook for reaching unreachable places branch-to-branch; Ruby and Jaune took it as their cue to start heading out of Forever Fall.

* * *

 _10:01am_

 _Odd Smell: Gloom's Drool_

"Well that takes care of that," said Ruby.

"That stuff you sprayed is nasty, Ruby," said Jaune. "What is that?"

"Gloom drool; it was the only thing disgusting enough to get you to stop acting so lovey-dovey."

"Can I see that bottle for a moment?"

Ruby handed the bottle to Jaune; Jaune twisted off the cap and smelled the drool directly. One whiff and he quickly regretted wanting to do so.

"WHOA!" said Jaune, almost going into a coughing fit. "That stuff is the worst!"

"I know!" said Ruby, back to holding her nose. "Can you put the cap back on now?"

"Oh right; sorry."

* * *

 _10:04am_

 _Rematch with Mawile_

Unbeknownst to Jaune and Ruby, the Mawile they had encountered was following them. Rather than attempt the crying act, the Mawile was just going to leap out and attack them head on. The moment Jaune and Ruby stopped in their tracks, the Mawile jumped out of the bush with its horns wide open to attack.

"Mawile!" yelled Mawile as it went in for the attack.

"Aaah!" yelled Jaune, taken by surprise from the Mawile. The sudden attack scared Jaune into accidentally dropping the bottle; whether by instinct or sheer luck, the contents just happen to have spilled on the horns of Mawile. Mawile not only could smell the horrid stench it was infected with, it could feel the saliva oozing all over.

 _"[Ugh, gross!]"_ screamed Mawile, freaking out over being covered by the Gloom drool.

"Oh, man!" said Jaune, covering his mouth with both hands. "Not even Mawile deserves that!"

"Say," said Ruby, also covering her mouth. "With that Mawile distracted... quick Eevee, use your Retaliate attack!"

Eevee took a deep breath and used Retaliate on Mawile, knocking Mawile to the ground. The impact of the tackle dealt a bit of "not very effective" damage on Mawile, despite being a Steel-type. Ruby then took a deep breath and quickly went into her bag to pull out another Great Ball and throw it at Mawile.

* * *

" **Ruby threw one Great Ball!"**

Mawile was too busy having a meltdown to notice the oncoming ball, and soon found itself inside with little chance of escape. After a few seconds, the ball signaled an official capture for Ruby.

" **Congratulations! Mawile was caught!"**

* * *

"Good job Eevee!" said Ruby. "We just got ourselves a Mawile!"

 _"[Hooray!]"_ cheered Eevee. Ruby went over to where the ball laid and picked it up. She held the ball close to her nose and took a long sniff.

"What are you doing Ruby?" asked Jaune.

"Oh nothing," said Ruby. "Sometimes I just enjoy that new Pokémon smell. Let's take a rest."

"Okay. Never mind about that; let's rest for a while."

Ruby and Jaune went to find a spot to rest in Forever Fall. They rested 6 hours later after their adventure in Forever Fall.

* * *

Ending: With Ruby meeting Blake with lots of problems to deal with: witnessing Jaune and Torchwick, reversing the Sweet Scent's effect, and catching both Gloom and Mawile, Ruby and Jaune set their sights on their next adventure. Ruby took the Mawilite from Blake's hand.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'll be active at any time while reading most of the chapters of OldSchoolVinny's "Journey through Vale," and I'll be adding some new lines, including Mega Evolution parts, in "Mega-Ventures of Remnant." And by the way, I'm not allowed to mention the city, name of the 8** **th** **Gym Leader, and the rest, which is based on "Journey through Vale's" Chapter 38, in later chapters unless Ruby has seven badges from her entire journey.**


	19. Present 12: Turning the Game Corner 1

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 19: Present 12: Turning the Game Corner (Part 1)

* * *

 _6 hours in plains of Forever Fall, 4:04pm_

 _An Aftertime Rest_

As Ruby and Jaune, along with their Pokémon, took a rest six hours in the plains of Forever Fall, Ruby and Jaune woke up and walked in order to head for their next destination.

"Ruby, where're we heading next?" asked Jaune.

"There!" said Ruby, pointing the sign that said 'Forever Fall to Nippontown.'

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Let's go."

As Ruby and Jaune packed the rest of their stuff, they headed to their next destination: Nippontown. The whole walking lasted in an hour.

* * *

 _Nippontown Motel: Bathroom Section, 5:04pm_

 _Welcome to Nippontown_

Once Ruby was in the next city, she wasted no time heading straight to a motel and taking a long, hot shower to wash off all the horrible smells she had been put through in Forever Fall. While Ruby was showering, Jaune was looking at a brochure that detailed about the city they were staying in for the night.

Ruby and Jaune were in a small city known as Nippontown. A majority of Nippontown consisted of stores selling souvenirs and toys. During the daytime the city appeared to be a nice, friendly tourist stop. But once the sun settled, the town would take on a different persona. Gone was the family-friendly atmosphere of the shops and restaurants; in their place were shysters selling illegal wares, bars full of gamblers and degenerates, and streets filled with pickpockets. On the surface, the nightlife seemed like a cool place to hang out, but those who weren't careful at night can lose everything they had on them in a matter of minutes. This dark side of Nippontown came to be known as "Grimm City."

At the heart of Grimm City was the Game Corner. Many people have criticized the Game Corner for promoting unethical behaviors that caused the nickname of Grimm City to surface. Calls have been made to shut down the Game Corner, but defenders say that the establishment is doing nothing illegal; simply providing entertainment for those willing to participate, and claimed the profits it generated would benefit the city overall. Because it couldn't be proven that nothing illegal was actually taking place, the much maligned Game Corner continues to operate at a very profitable rate.

* * *

 _Nippontown Motel: Guest Room, 5:15pm_

 _Tonight's Plans_

"Wooo!" said Ruby, coming out of the shower in her pajamas and flopping on the bed. "I really needed that."

"So what are the plans for tonight?" asked Jaune.

"Order room service, watch a movie, and sleep until noon. I'm making tonight Self Appreciation Night!"

"[Yep!]" chirped Eevee, jumping onto the bed and curling into Ruby's lap.

"You mean we're just going to stay in our room tonight?" asked Jaune, sounding disappointed.

"Of course. Why, were you hoping to ask me out on a real date?"

"Ruby, we're in Nippontown! This city has some of the coolest nightlife spots in all of Vale! We need to get in on some of that action!"

"N to the O on that idea. I've heard stories about what goes on in this city, and I am not getting myself involved."

"C'mon Ruby, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I have enough adventures during the day catching Pokémon. I don't need any more at night, especially with the kind of people that hang around this city."

"Okay, so are there some bad eggs that come out at night, but it's also when all the cool people come out! This is when all the exciting things happen! For once in my life I want to know what it feels like to really live!"

"What's wrong with the way you're living now?"

"Look at me! Do you really need an explanation?"

After the long day Ruby had, she was not in the mood to argue. She would have let Jaune just go off on his own if that was what he really wanted, but the last time Ruby let Jaune do something on his own was the Munchlax fiasco, and they both knew how that turned out. She could only imagine the kind of trouble Jaune would get himself into if Ruby wasn't there to save him.

"Fine," said Ruby. "We'll go out and have some fun-"

"Yes!" shouted Jaune, already getting his belongings.

"-under certain conditions!" finished Ruby.

"Name it," said Jaune.

"Give me all your Pokémon."

"All my Pokémon? Why?"

"The last thing we need happening is to have all of our belongings stolen. All our Pokémon will stay here except for Scyther; he'll be our bodyguard in case someone tries to mug us."

"I think you're acting too cautious."

"Says the guy who freaks out over Zubats!"

Jaune could go into a long speech about how a mugger was far less dangerous than a wild Zubat, but instead went along with Ruby's rules and gave up all his Pokémon. Ruby stored all the Pokémon save for Eevee and Scyther into her bag.

"Anything else?" asked Jaune.

"Hand over your wallet," said Ruby.

"Why?"

"We'll each carry a small amount of money, so even if someone stole from us, at least we won't lose everything we have." Ruby took out a small amount of lien out of her and Jaune's wallets and placed the rest in the bag. "The moment we run out of money or things go wrong, we come back to the motel and that's it. Understood?"

"Yeah yeah," said Jaune dismissively.

"Will you be okay on your own Eevee?"

"[Of course,]" said Eevee, laying down on the pillows and getting ready to sleep.

"I'm going to get dressed and grab a snack downstairs. Meet you down there in a few minutes."

As Ruby went to the bathroom to change, Jaune silently opened Ruby's bag and took out his wallet, grabbing all the lien he had on him. There was no chance he'd get to do anything really fun with the petty amount Ruby assigned themselves; he was going to make this night last as long as he could. Once he took every lien he had, he headed downstairs to wait for Ruby. The two slept for three hours later after all the plans they've done.

* * *

 _Grimm City, 8:15pm_

 _Introduction to "Grimm City"_

Nippontown/Grimm City looked spectacular at night. The bright neon signs of all the shops and bars looked pretty; too bad their interiors were another matter. Jaune looked amazed staring at all the places the city had to offer; while Ruby kept her hands sealed tightly in her pockets while her Scyther hovered close behind her. Up the block there was a man in a hoodie and stained jeans holding up a sign pointing to a place called the Game Corner.

* * *

 _Grimm City Backstreet, 8:18pm_

 _A Mysterious Prize_

"Hey there!" shouted the stranger. Ruby immediately looked away to avoid eye contact, but Jaune immediately walked up to him. "You two looking to have some fun?"

"You bet!" said Jaune.

"Preferably something safe," added Ruby.

"Then you should check out the Game Corner just three blocks down," said the stranger, pulling out a business card for Jaune and Ruby. "Use those cards to get a 5% bonus on your coin purchases!"

"Will do! C'mon Ruby!"

Jaune started running down the block, leaving Ruby behind. As Ruby was walking, the stranger they had just met started to walk beside her.

* * *

 _8:20pm_

 _Deal with a Mugger_

"Uh, before you go," said the stranger, "mind sparing some lien?"

"Excuse me?" asked Ruby.

"I've been down on my luck lately and can use some spare change. Please?"

"Sorry, but I really don't have a lot on me-"

"Please, I really need the money!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help!"

 _"[Back off!]"_ yelled Ruby's Scyther, raising its arms as a warning sign. The stranger quickly started backing away.

"Okay okay!" yelled the stranger. "I'm sorry! Please, don't hurt me!"

Once the stranger backed off, Ruby ran to catch up with Jaune, not wanting to hear more of what this creep had to say.

In the middle of the block in bright lights was the infamous Grimm City Game Corner. Above the words "Game Corner" was the logo of a bear looking monster with a bright white and red mask covering its face, known as an Ursa. Ruby remembered hearing fairy tales about monsters like those, and none of them were pleasant. In a way, it fit how Ruby felt about this Game Corner. Jaune on the other hand felt the complete opposite.

"This place looks even better in person!" said Jaune.

"I'm getting really bad vibes from this place Jaune," said Ruby. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's just a place to play games Ruby. Don't you like playing games?"

"Only on my scroll. At least that way it's free and I don't have to hang around creeps."

"Relax! Places like this have the best security."

"I'll relax, but just remember we made an agreement to leave as soon as possible."

* * *

 _Inside Grimm City Game Corner, 8:24pm_

 _Enter Grimm City Game Corner_

Ruby recalled her Scyther and entered the Game Corner. The place was filled with the noise of slot machines rolling and people yelling over what games they were playing. All around the Game Corner were men dressed up in black suits and red ties, acting as security. Ruby and Jaune headed to the checkout counter to purchase the coins required to play. Jaune made sure to wait in a different line so Ruby wouldn't notice he took more money out of his wallet so he can buy more coins.

* * *

 _Inside Grimm City Game Corner: Counter Area, 8:25pm_

 _Enter Hei Xiong and his Bouncers_

Near the checkout counter was a bar, currently being managed by the operator of the Game Corner, a tall bearded man by the name of Hei Xiong. Sitting in front of him were two of his personal bouncers: Twin girls each wearing a heavy amount of makeup and wearing strapless dresses. The one in red was named Miltia; the one in white was named Melanie. While the girls were enjoying their drinks, Xiong was looking at the line of people waiting to get their coins, observing which of the poor saps would be best to target next. That's when he noticed a particularly enthusiastic blonde kid just waiting to get ripped off.

"Check out the blonde kid by the payment window," said Xiong. The twins turned to see Jaune eagerly awaiting to buy his coins and get to playing.

"He looks pretty cute," remarked Miltia.

"He also looks pretty dumb," remarked Melanie.

"In other words," said Xiong, "the perfect type. You know what to do ladies."

The twins put down their drinks and walked over to Ruby and Jaune.

"Hey there," greeted Miltia. "I don't think I've seen you around. First timer?"

"Yep!" said Jaune. "I'm Jaune Arc."

"That's a cute name," said Melanie. "Rolls off the tongue."

"R-really? You...think my name is cute?"

"Not as cute as you," said Miltia, putting on a smile and winking at Jaune. Jaune was starting to form a wide grin on his face, while Ruby was ready to vomit.

* * *

 _Grimm City Game Corner: Main Lobby, 8:28pm_

 _A Game of Parting Ways_

"Nice meeting you girls," said Ruby. "C'mon Jaune, let's go play somewhere far away."

"Actually Ruby...why don't we split up?" asked Jaune.

"Split up?"

"Yeah! I mean you play whatever games you want and I'll play with who...I mean, whatever I want, and then we can meet up later!"

"In that case Jaune, here's something for good luck." Ruby kicked Jaune in one of his shins, made worse by Ruby's boot.

"OW!" said Jaune, bending down to rub his sore ankle. "What was that for!?"

"Just a reminder of what we talked about."

Ruby went off to find a game to play. Hopefully Jaune got the message from Ruby's "good luck" charm. The twins helped Jaune back to his feet.

* * *

 _Grimm City Game Corner: Slot Machine Area 8:32pm_

 _Enter the Malachite Twins, Miltia and Melanie_

"Well somebody is jealous!" said Miltia. "You two aren't together, are you?"

"Nah," said Jaune. "She's just really reluctant to be here."

"Some people just don't know how to have a good time," said Melanie. "Speaking of, I see a slot machine with your name on it!"

Each girl wrapped an arm around Jaune and took him to a row of slot machines lined up against one of the walls of the casino.

"So ladies," said Jaune, "which of these do you think is the lucky one?"

"My intuition tells me the seventh from the right," said Miltia.

"Oh yeah," said Melanie, "I feel it too. Definitely seventh from the right."

* * *

 _8:35pm_

 _Jaune's Lucky Shot from the Slots_

Jaune sat in front of the slot machine the twins claimed was lucky. As Jaune put his coin case down and was inserting his coins to play, the twins each placed a hand on his shoulders. Jaune started to feel giddy from having two cute girls fawn over him.

"All right ladies, let's hit the jackpot!" Jaune pulled down the arm of the slot machine and started playing. As if on cue, the first combination that Jaune landed on was three 7's, netting him a payout of 300 coins. Jaune was nearly speechless at how incredibly lucky he was.

"I knew it was lucky!" said Miltia.

"Or maybe Jaune here is just naturally good!" said Melanie, pressing a finger to Jaune's cheek.

"Trust me, I'm never this good or this lucky!" said Jaune. "I think it's because I have two beautiful lady lucks on my side!"

"Well since you're so lucky," said Miltia, "let's give this machine another spin shall we?"

"Let's do it!" said Jaune, quickly pulling the arm down and going back to playing. While Jaune was occupied with the machine, the twins turned to each other and snickered.

Meanwhile, Ruby stopped by a table where people were gathering to play a roulette game. The wheel was split into twelve slots: red, white, black, and yellow colors, with the images of Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip placed on top of each color. The game cost a minimum of twenty coins to play, and Ruby had only purchased fifty.

* * *

 _Grimm City Game Corner: Wheel Table Area, 8:38pm_

 _Ruby's Secret Plan_

 _"These games are really expensive,"_ thought Ruby. _"But at least it gives me a reason to get out of here faster."_

Ruby pulled up a seat next to the betting table and opened up her coin case. She took out twenty of her coins and placed them on the Red Mudkip space. Once the bets were over, the wheel started spinning fast. A metal ball popped out and landed on the wheel, rolling in the opposite direction; the people next to Ruby started to shout and beg for the ball to land on their respective spaces. Ruby couldn't understand why people acted like it was a matter of life and death over these games; probably because of the absurd amount of money they poured into trying to win.

Ruby was lost in thought and didn't notice the ball slowing down and plopping into the Red Mudkip space. "Red Mudkip pays!" said the dealer. Hearing the dealer call out her space snapped Ruby out of her trance. After the dealer collected all of the losing bets, Ruby suddenly saw her twenty coins multiply to 240.

"Did I really win all that?" asked Ruby.

"You sure did," replied the dealer. "Want to try your luck again?"

After winning a hefty amount of coins, Ruby decided there was no harm in playing a bit longer. "Well...sure!"

* * *

 _Grimm City Game Corner: Card Flip Area 8:42pm_

 _Flipped_

After cashing out with a huge amount of coins from the slot machine, the twins took Jaune to a card flip table. Although Jaune was ecstatic to keep playing, he was a bit reluctant to try out the card flip game.

"I don't know ladies," said Jaune. "This one seems a bit hard."

"But you've got two lady lucks, remember?" asked Miltia.

"Trust us Jaune," said Melanie. "We think this table is so going to be worth it."

"If you say so," said Jaune, pulling up a seat at the end of the table. The dealer shuffled a deck of twenty-four cards and split them in half. The cards consisted of four Pokémon with the numbers one through six. To win coins, Jaune had to pick a deck and bet what he thought the next card was going to be. "So ladies, any intuition on what the next cards are?"

"I get the feeling one of them is a Pikachu," said Miltia.

"I'm getting a three vibe right now," said Melanie.

"In that case, I'll pick Pikachu three on the top!" said Jaune. The dealer flipped the top deck's card, revealing a Pikachu three. Jaune was now up twenty-four coins. "Sweet! Okay, next card!"

"Hmmm...how about Jigglypuff?" said Miltia.

"No way," said Melanie. "I think it'll be a Poliwag."

"Maybe we should let Jaune pick. I think he's smart enough to know the next card."

"You're right. Jaune you handsome genius, what do you think the next card will be?"

"Um..." Jaune was turning into a nervous wreck. He knew if he chose the next card wrong it was going to make him look like a fool, and he wouldn't look cool if he tried to play a safe bet. "I'll choose...Oddish four on the bottom!"

Jaune clasped his hands and prayed for the card to be right. The dealer flipped the top card from the bottom deck and revealed an Oddish four. Jaune was shocked he predicted correctly.

"Oh my, we've got a real winner here!" said Miltia.

"I knew there was something special about you Jaune," said Melanie.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world!" shouted Jaune, standing up and raising his arms up high. With a winning streak and two hot babes by his side, there was no doubt in his mind that tonight was going to be the greatest night of his life.

* * *

 _Grimm City Game Corner: Card Flip Area 8:42pm_

 _Ruby's Luck_

"I'm going to pick...that card!" said Ruby, pointing to the middle card at the top row. The dealer flipped over the card and revealed a triple multiplier.

"Correct!" said the dealer. "Way to avoid the Voltorbs little lady!"

Ruby had been on a roll in Voltorb Flip, increasing her coin count to an even 1000. Once she reached that number, Ruby decided it was time to call it quits. She had stopped by the prize corner earlier and found out they carried Silk Scarves as prizes. The Silk Scarf was an item that helped power up Normal type Pokémon, so Ruby wanted to buy one to help train Eevee. She exchanged all her coins and received her prize.

"I guess tonight wasn't so bad after all," said Ruby. "I wonder how well Jaune is doing?" Ruby looked around the Game Corner to find where Jaune was. As she was searching, she suddenly heard a lot of commotion coming from one of the card tables.

* * *

 _8:45pm_

 _Commotion_

"This is impossible!" yelled someone. "That couldn't have been the next card!"

"Sorry sir, you lost," said the dealer. "You have to leave the table."

"But I was on such a good streak! Can't you loan me any more coins?"

"Sir, you have to leave!"

"Just give me more coins! I know I can win them back!"

"SECURITY!" The dealer pressed the red button as alert signal.

The rowdy patron was soon grabbed by a Machamp belonging to Hei Xiong and was dragged out of the Game Corner. Along the way he kept yelling about how he was on a hot streak and thought he could easily get his coins back. Ruby just shook her head at the situation.

"Guess he never learned how to quit," remarked Ruby.

* * *

 _Grimm City Game Corner: Main Area, 8:49pm_

 _A Drastic Caution_

"Hey Ruby! Over here!"

Ruby turned to see Jaune hanging out at the bar with the twin girls. Jaune was laughing it up while holding a big bottle of ginger ale.

"I see you're definitely having fun," said Ruby.

"You're not going to believe it Ruby!" said Jaune. "First I won a huge amount of coins from the slot machines! Then the next thing I know, I'm getting every card right in card flip! Now I just won a ton of more coins from the roulette wheel!"

"Way to go!" said Ruby. "So let's cash them in already!"

"Cash them in now? But I'm just getting started!"

"No, you're finished. Let's go."

"Ugh!" said Miltia. "Is she always such a downer?"

"Tell your friend to buzz off!" said Melanie.

"Ladies, relax!" said Jaune. "I've got this!" Jaune got up and took Ruby to a corner where they can talk privately.

"Jaune, if I have to spend another second listening to those vapid jerks I'm going to-"

"Calm down Ruby," interrupted Jaune. "Miltia's right; you're being a real downer."

"You're seriously taking their side?"

"Ruby, we came here to have fun and I'm having the time of my life! Why do we need to leave in such a hurry?"

"Because we've got places to go and things to do that are more important than hanging out here! Unless you think being a professional gamer has suddenly become your calling!"

"All right, let's make a deal. I'll hang out here for exactly one more hour, and then we'll leave, okay?"

"You've got one hour," said Ruby, taking out her Pokédex and starting the countdown. "When the time's up, I'm dragging you out of here, understood?"

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya," said Jaune, walking away and sitting back with the twins. "Now ladies, where were we?"

Ruby wanted to strangle Jaune for disrespecting her like that, but figured she can do that once Jaune's precious hour was up. Ruby left the Game Corner and headed to a nearby restaurant to get something to eat.

* * *

 _Grimm City Game Corner: Bar Area, 8:52pm_

 _Desperation_

After Jaune had his refreshments, he was ready to start gaming again. "I'm in the mood for more slots! Coming ladies?"

"Actually Jaune, our feet are getting tired," said Miltia.

"It's so hard walking around in these shoes, you know?" said Melanie. "Mind if we sit out for a while?"

"Not a problem!" said Jaune. "Although I don't know how much I'll win without my two best good luck charms!"

"Oh you!" said the twins, giggling at Jaune's flirting. After Jaune left, the girls were laughing over a different matter.

"Wait until he realizes just how unlucky he is without us," said Miltia.

"Here's to gullible losers," said Melanie, raising her drink for a toast.

* * *

 _Grimm City Game Corner: 8:56pm_

 _An Unlucky Solution_

Jaune ran over to the machine the twins took him to earlier and started playing. After playing for about five minutes, the machine had barely paid back. It usually landed on combinations that netted so little, and by the time he won something decent, he had spent a lot more than he gained back. "Okay, maybe this machine is all out of jackpots," assumed Jaune. "Let's try a different machine."

Jaune went over to a different machine. He was sure that the more he played on the machine, the more he would eventually reach a jackpot. Despite one loss after another, he kept pulling down the arm of the machine thinking the next one would wield a jackpot; this line of thinking kept him at the machine far longer than he should have.

"I don't get it; I've put in like a thousand coins into this thing and haven't even gotten close to winning anything good! These machines must be getting stubborn! I'll go play some card flip instead."

Jaune took his remaining coins and headed for the card flip table. At least that game was a bit easier to play if you memorized what cards were already shown. Once the deck was split, he took out his coins and made his first bet. "Ten coins on Poliwag one, top deck!" he guessed. The dealer flipped the card over, showing a Jigglypuff five. "Okay, bottom deck, ten coins on Pikachu six!" The card turned out to be an Oddish one. "Dang it! Okay, this time I'll play it safe. I'll put twenty coins on any Jigglypuff, top deck!" The next card from the top deck was a Poliwag.

Jaune continued to make safer guesses with large bets, but no matter what card he chose, he was wrong. He went through an entire twelve card set without picking one card right, and losing a large amount of his coins in the process. Jaune was getting distraught at how his coin case went from being stuffed to half-empty in such a short amount of time.

"How can I be losing? I was on such a roll! My luck couldn't have run out that fast!" He looked around and wondered what game would give him the best chance of making his fortune back. He settled for the roulette table and started making large bets on every guess he made. He bet on multiple colors; he bet on multiple Pokémon; he figured he had to get at least one right at some point in his bets. "I know I can win big again! I'm due for another win! I have to be!"

A few minutes later, Jaune was staring in stunned silence at his empty coin case. Less than an hour ago he was the luckiest man in the world; now he was flat broke. Jaune was now in a panic; without any coins to play and no more money to pay for them, Jaune's night was going to end in disaster. He ran to the bar where the twins were sitting.

"Miltia, Melanie! I need your help!"

"What's wrong Jauney?" asked Melanie.

"You're not looking so good," said Miltia.

"You two have been SO good to me tonight!" said Jaune. "Think you can do a teeny tiny favor for me PLEASE?"

* * *

 _Grimm City Game Corner: Main Area, 9:01pm_

 _Jaune's Screwed-Up Mess_

After enjoying a good meal in peace, Ruby's scroll went off once the hour was up. She headed back into the Game Corner and checked to see if Jaune was actually finished or not. To her surprise, Jaune had greeted her the moment she entered the building.

"Right on time," said Ruby. "So how did-"

"I screwed up Ruby!" said Jaune anxiously. "I really screwed up!"

"What did you do?"

"For some reason I was on such a losing streak and I lost everything! Everything!"

"See, this is why I limited our funds. At least you didn't lose all your money."

"Actually Ruby...while you were out of the room...I kind of took more money out of my wallet."

"What do you mean 'kind of' took more? How much did you spend?"

"...everything I had?"

As if Ruby wasn't frustrated with Jaune's behavior already, now she found out he wasted all of his money over playing games. "So first you don't listen to me, and then you act reckless just so you can have the time of your life. Congrats Jaune! Tell me, how proud are you feeling right now?"

"I feel like throwing up."

"You can do that at the motel. We're leaving."

"Um, about that..." Ruby could tell that whatever Jaune was about to say next, it was not going to be good. "See, I wound up borrowing a LOT of coins from the management, and when they found out I didn't have any assets on me..."

* * *

 _9:05pm_

 _Jaune on Labor_

"Where do you think you're going, blondie?" Jaune's spine instantly went cold from hearing that authoritarian voice. Jaune turned around to see Xiong and his twin bouncers waiting for Jaune to reply.

"Please Mr. Xiong, I'll have your money! I just need to go back to my motel room and-"

"You're not going anywhere. You're staying here until you pay back your debt. I hope you know how to clean toilets."

"Miltia, Melanie, help me!"

"Certainly," said the twins. The twins pulled out a uniform and mop and handed it to Jaune.

"Be ready in five minutes," said Xiong. "You have a lot of work ahead of you."

"Ruby, please, you've got to get me out of here!"

"How much do you owe?"

"40,000 lien."

"You've got to be..." Ruby wanted to scream her head off at Jaune but instantly calmed down. "Okay, I'll go back to the motel and see how much money I have. In the meantime, try not to make this situation any worse than you already have."

* * *

 _Grimm City Backstreet, 9:08pm_

 _Deal with a Mugger 2_

Ruby left the Game Corner and walked quickly through the streets of Grimm City on her way back to the motel. _"I don't even have half of that amount. I could call dad or Yang, but Arceus only knows how long that might take. Maybe I should just leave Jaune there and continue my adventure solo. It would serve him right for being so careless."_

"Hey you!" shouted someone nearby. Ruby turned and cringed when she saw it was the same stranger that had begged her for money before.

"Sir, I told you before, I can't help you. In fact, I've got money problems of my own right now."

"Just give me some lien! I don't care how much!"

"I'm not giving you any money!" Ruby reached down to call out her Scyther but her arms were grabbed by the stranger, who was now really annoyed; Ruby was constantly trying to avoid him.

"If you're not going to be generous about my plight, then I'll just have to rob you!"

Ruby tried to break free from the man's grip and run away, not wanting to start hurting someone who clearly wasn't right in the head. Just then, a Water Shuriken formed by clear blue water suddenly swooped in and knocked the man down. Before the man can get up, he was being held down by the foot of Ruby's aloof friend.

* * *

 _9:11pm_

 _Ruby meets Blake: Night of Bailing Ruin_

"Don't you know it's rude to put your hands on a woman like that?" asked Blake.

"Please don't hurt me!" begged the stranger, fearing for his life the moment he stared into Blake's eyes. "I promise I won't do that again!"

"Thanks Blake," said Ruby. "You have a real knack for showing up at times like this."

"What are you even doing out here at night?" asked Blake.

"It's a long story, which speaking of...you wouldn't happen to be so loaded with cash that you can bail someone out of debt, do you?"

"Why the strange request?"

"Jaune got himself in trouble with the Game Corner and now I have to spend a huge amount of money to get him out of there."

"You were at the Game Corner? Tell me, did you notice anything suspicious about how he played?"

"I wasn't really with him. He told me he was on such a big winning streak, and then suddenly he lost everything and then some. Come to think of it; I saw a guy get kicked out for complaining about the same thing happening to him."

"It happened to me too!" said the man underneath Blake's foot. Blake pressed down harder to keep the man quiet.

"Quiet," said Blake, pressing the man with her foot harder and hearing him grunt in pain.

"Wait Blake; I want to hear him out. Go on sir."

Blake let go of her foot from the man she pressed him harder, making him breathe in air.

"I was winning so many coins I thought I can never lose! Then the next thing I know, the exact opposite happens!"

"Sir, when you went on this winning streak, did you happen to be hanging out with these two girls in pretty dresses?"

"Oh yeah," he said, a smile appearing on his face. "These two twins were so cute and nice to me. They actually helped me win a lot of coins."

"So that settles it. Something is definitely up with that Game Corner. We need to go back and find out what's going on."

"Follow me," said Blake. "I know where we might get some answers."

* * *

 _Grimm City Alley, 9:17pm_

 _Eavesdropping in the Game Corner_

Ruby followed Blake into an alley located behind the Game Corner. In the alley was the back door entrance, guarded only by the security camera placed on top.

"Ah yes, the back entrance," said Ruby. "Let's sneak in and start investigating!"

"Not yet," said Blake. "I'm waiting for someone to show up. Don't get caught."

On cue, a limo began to pull up into the alley. Ruby and Blake hid themselves from view as the limo stopped by the back entrance. Out of the back came Hei Xiong holding a briefcase.

* * *

 _Grimm City Road, 9:20pm_

 _Conversation: Junior & Torchwick_

"So how goes the Game Corner, Junior?" asked the voice in the back of the limo.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," said Xiong. "Anyway, we haven't gotten any new Pokémon lately, but we're still making a killing in the funds department." Xiong handed the briefcase to his client.

"I have to say Junior, you are truly the only one I can rely on these days. It seems everyone else in the White Fang can't pull their weight."

"Including you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Word down the pipeline is that you've been thwarted by some amateur trainers. Multiple times in fact."

"Yes, I've hit a little snag, but I'm the Second-in-Command of the White Fang for a reason! Don't you forget that!"

"That voice!" whispered Ruby. "I know that voice anywhere!"

"So it's true," whispered Blake. "This Game Corner is in cahoots with the White Fang."

"Just make sure you keep taking these suckers' money," said Torchwick. "This Game Corner is one of the only reasons the boss hasn't fired me yet."

"Don't worry," said Xiong. "Like these saps are ever going to catch on to how they're getting ripped off?"

Torchwick and Xiong laughed and said their goodbyes. Once Xiong left, Ruby was ready to burst in and start putting this scheme of theirs to an end.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Ruby. "Let's stop them!"

"We can't just burst in and make accusations without full proof," said Blake. "We need evidence that they're rigging the games in order to steal Pokémon."

"What should we do?"

"The first thing we need to do is hit the closest clothing store."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Ending: With Jaune being unlucky after meeting with the bouncers, known as Malachite Twins, and forced into labor by an owner named Hei Xiong, known as "Junior," will Ruby and Blake thwart the Game Corner's evil scheme? Find out in the next episode!


	20. Present 13: Turning the Game Corner 2

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 20: Present 13: Turning the Game Corner (Part 2)

* * *

Last time, with Jaune ended up being unlucky and forced into labor by Hei Xiong, aka "Junior," the owner of Game Corner, Ruby and Blake must find a way to stop the Game Corner into a living nightmare.

* * *

 _Grimm City Alley, 9:22pm_

 _Disguing_

"Are you sure they're not going to notice me in this?" asked Ruby, looking over her new outfit.

"As long as you keep up your appearance, you should be fine Ruby," said Blake. "Or rather, Ruben."

Ruby's usual ensemble consisted of a black t-shirt, short red skirt, and stockings. Her new ensemble under the disguise of "Ruben" was black jeans and a red hoodie to cover up her body. Her hair was also combed over to appear smaller while covered by the hoodie. Blake's plan was for "Ruben" to appear as another sap for the twins to rip off while Blake would sneak around the Game Corner hideout to find out how the White Fang were rigging the games.

"So now what?"

"Go back to your room and get everything you need. I'll be right back."

Ruby went back to her motel while Blake headed to the Game Corner. There was a commotion going on at the front; the stranger Ruby encountered was arguing with Xiong and begging for coins. Xiong ordered two of his guards to take the stranger out back and teach him a lesson.

* * *

 _Grimm City Game Corner: Alleyway, 9:25pm_

 _The Beat-Up_

"Haven't I done enough work already?" he yelled. "Just give me some coins!"

"We had a deal," said one of the guards. "Now you're going to learn what happens when you don't follow the rules."

Before the guards can hurt the strange man, a Greninja appeared and used a ball of black smoke from Smokescreen. With the guards blinded by the smoke, Blake rushed in and quickly knocked the guards out with an alarming elbow-strike. She bent down and took the ear pieces they used to communicate with.

"Thanks for your help," said Blake, pulling out some money and giving it to the stranger.

"You promise to get the rest of my money back?" he asked.

"You have my word."

"Well, thank you." The stranger stayed from where he is.

* * *

 _Inside Grimm City Game Corner: Entrance to Slot Machine Area, 9:30pm_

 _Ruby's Disguising Plan_

"Can you hear me Ruby?" asked Blake, speaking into the ear piece she stole from the guard.

"Loud and clear," said Ruby.

"Remember to keep this on at all times and tell me exactly what games you start playing."

"Gotcha."

Blake took the back entrance into the Game Corner's hideout; Ruby pulled on her hood and entered the Game Corner. Along the way to the payment window, she noticed the twins talking to their boss at the bar. Ruby made quick glances towards them to see if they had noticed her yet. At one point the twins turned around and saw Ruby; Ruby quickly turned away and was hoping she wasn't already busted. Ruby went up to the window and paid for her coins. When she turned around, she was suddenly greeted by the twins.

"Hey there," said Miltia. "Couldn't help but notice you looking at us."

"I'm sorry!" said Ruby in her 'Ruben' voice. "I'm pretty shy around people."

"There's no reason to be shy," said Melanie. "In fact, let's get a good look of that face of yours."

"Please, no!" said Ruby, pulling her hood down and turning beet red.

"Wow, he's really shy," said Miltia. "I think shy boys are cute."

"He won't be shy once he starts winning big," said Melanie. "What's your name?"

"Ru...Ruben?" said Ruby, keeping up her shy act.

"Well Ruben," said Miltia, "we've got a slot machine with your name on it."

"A slot machine you say? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Too shy to even play slots?" asked Melanie.

"No, it's just...I heard slot machines are really hard to win."

"Not when you've got two lucky ladies on your side," said Miltia.

"Okay then; I will play the slot machine."

* * *

 _Grimm City Hideout, 9:33pm_

 _Hacking through the System_

Meanwhile, Blake was sneaking around the hideout. The first floor was simply a warehouse for the prizes and break rooms; underneath that floor was where the main operations of the White Fang took place. With Ruby constantly mentioning that she was about to play slots, Blake searched for any room in connection; she eventually found a room where a White Fang member was working on a computer while looking at security feeds of the slot machines. Without making a sound, she knocked out the White Fang member with ease and looked at the computer monitor. On the monitor was a Porygon along with a command window to tell it what to do.

 _"A Porygon hack,"_ thought Blake. _"They command the Porygon to convert the wheels to whatever they want."_ She looked up at the feed and noticed Ruby about to sit down and start playing slots. _"Time to give them a taste of their own medicine."_

* * *

 _Back to Grimm City Game Corner: Slot Machine Area, 9:35pm_

 _Ruby's Luck_

"Don't be shy now," said Miltia. "Just pull on the arm and have some fun."

"Okay," said Ruby, "here goes." Ruby pulled on the arm and just like with Jaune, the first combination that came up was the triple 7. "Wow, I...I won!"

"See?" said Melanie. "You're much luckier than you think!"

"I guess we'll play something else now?"

"Why so soon?" said Miltia. "I bet you can win even more!"

"If you say so."

Ruby pulled down on the arm again. The first two wheels turned up a 7. The twins smiled knowing the third wheel was going to land on anything but the 7; so it came to quite a shock that the 7 appeared again and Ruby won another jackpot.

"How did that happen?" whispered Miltia.

"I don't know!" whispered Melanie back. "The idiot probably forgot to command the Porygon!"

"Should I keep playing?" asked Ruby.

"Yeah...keep playing," said Miltia, forgetting to use her usual seductive tone. Ruby played on the machine for a third, fourth and fifth time, always landing on the triple 7 and netting an enormous amount of coins. It was starting to catch the attention of other patrons.

* * *

 _Grimm City Game Corner: Roulette Area, 9:38pm_

 _Ruby's Choice: Roulette_

"Okay, time to play roulette!" said Melanie, picking Ruby up and getting her away from the slot machine.

"Roulette?" asked Ruby. "Why play roulette?"

"We just are!" angrily replied Melanie.

* * *

 _Back to Grimm City Hideout, 9:41pm_

 _Infiltration Alert: "Down-to-Basement" Investigation_

Once she saw them leave, Blake turned off the computer and continued roaming the warehouse. With word going around about what just happened, some of the security staff were sent to the warehouse to investigate.

Blake headed to the second basement floor where they manufactured the machines and tables to be played. She snuck from room to room until she found the one where they made the roulette machines. Two White Fang members were putting on the finishing touches when one of them reached for a Poké Ball on a shelf. The Pokémon that came out was a Magnemite. They opened the door on the machine and inserted the Magnemite underneath the wheel. It was as Blake suspected.

"Ruby, I was right," said Blake. "The roulette games have Magnemites controlling the ball. You know what to do."

* * *

 _Back to Grimm City Game Corner: Roulette Area, 9:44pm_

 _Ruby's Roulette Luck_

Ruby heard Blake's message while she was playing at the roulette table. The twins were giving Ruby hints as to what to bet on, and of course, every suggestion turned out to be right. Ruby reached over to grab her coins when she suddenly slipped out of her stool and fell to the floor.

"Are you okay sir?" asked the dealer.

"I'm okay," said Ruby. As she was getting up, Ruby pulled out a novelty fridge magnet and placed it on the machine under the wheel where nobody would notice.

"Thirty seconds until the next spin!" announced the dealer.

"What should I bet now?"

"I think we should go with red," said Miltia. "I just love that color."

"I agree," said Melanie. "Red is a good color."

"Okay then, fifty coins on red," said Ruby.

Once the betting ceased, the wheel began spinning, then the metal ball popped out and spun around the wheel. At first the ball was rolling around in normal fashion, until it was suddenly began to slow down and spin the other way. The ball then began to jump around from place to place as if it was possessed. It couldn't stay in one spot long enough to determine where exactly it was landing.

"We apologize," said the dealer. "The machine seems to be having technical difficulties."

* * *

 _Back to Grimm City Game Corner: Card Flip Area, 9:44pm_

 _Ruby's Card Flip_

"Oh well," said Ruby. "What now?"

"Card flip, now!" said Miltia.

"Card flip? Sounds like fun."

"Oh it's fun," said Melanie. "It's very fun. Let's go have some FUN!"

Ruby smiled to herself as her and Blake's plan was working. It was only a matter of time before this Game Corner would be busted. Ruby sat at the card flip table, but there was no dealer in sight.

"Where is that idiot?" asked Miltia. A few moments later, someone came running to the table completely out of breath.

"You're late, Jaune!" yelled Melanie. Ruby suddenly looked up and realized they had Jaune working as the dealer.

 _"Oh no!"_ thought Ruby. _"Jaune is going to recognize me!"_

"Sorry!" said Jaune, taking out the cards and shuffling them poorly. As he was shuffling the cards, he looked over to the player sitting across keeping their face down. "So ladies, playing with another lucky man, huh?"

"Keep quiet and deal!" commanded Miltia. Jaune went back to shuffling the cards and wound up spilling them on the floor, getting him further yelled at by the twins. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief; between the game and the twins, Jaune was too busy to notice it was her in disguise.

* * *

 _Back to Grimm City Hideout, 9:41pm_

 _Infiltration Alert: Caution-Level_

Meanwhile, the hideout was starting to fill up with more security in order to find Blake. The White Fang called out their Houndours and had them search every room of the hideout, making it impossible to sneak around undetected. Blake decided to call out her Greninja and fight her way through the warehouse.

"Someone just snuck into the basement!" announced one of the White Fang grunts. "Stay alert!"

"Understood," said another. "All units must exercise extreme caution. Proceed with guidance from dangers."

"Looking for me?" asked Blake, appearing from above in front of several White Fang members.

"There she is! Stop her at all costs!" One of the White Fang grunts jammed a mapped communicator from Blake's scroll from theirs with the click from a screen. The status turned caution-level into "Alert Level 2."

* * *

 _9:47pm_

 _Alert Level 2_

"Get her!"

"Greninja, Water Shuriken!" commanded Blake.

The Houndours jumped in front to fight, but were quickly taken out by Greninja's Water Shurikens. The guards called out Machokes to even the odds, but Greninja was too fast for any them to land an attack, and disorienting their senses by using rainbow-colored beams of Extrasensory from his hands.

"Greninja, keep them busy while I'm checking what's wrong."

" _[Got it,]"_ said Greninja, saluting to his trainer. He dodged most of the Machokes' attacks and distracted them with a damaging beam of Extrasensory.

While Greninja kept all the Pokémon busy, Blake ran into the room containing the tables and cards used for the card flip games. She picked up one of the decks to examine how they rigged the cards when one of the White Fang grunts found her.

"Stay where you are!" shouted the grunt. Reacting quickly, Blake threw the cards at the grunt like makeshift shurikens. As she was throwing the cards, one of them was suddenly morphing into a pile of purple goop. Blake dropped the goop to the ground; the goop was actually a Ditto.

"Ruby, if you can hear me, the cards are actually Dittos! I repeat, they-"

"Stop them at all costs!" shouted one of the White Fang grunts, only to be knocked out by a card thrown by Blake. Blake turned off of her communicator.

"Sableye, come on out!" said Blake, taking out another Poké Ball containing Sableye. "Mega Evolve!"

* * *

" **Sableye's Sablenite is reacting to Blake's Mega Bow!"**

* * *

As Blake was soon interrupted by the presence of more security coming after her, she pressed the "Mega Evolve" button to initiate her Sableye's Mega Evolution. Blake's Sableye was surrounded in an aura containing shades of purple-and-black infused with essences of darkness and shadows.

"Use Double Team!"

As Blake commanded her Sableye to use Double Team, Sableye moves quickly, despite carrying a gem he holds, to summon clones of himself. His shadow clone holds the gem, while the real one attacks quickly without a relenting effort.

"Turn the lights off with Shadow Claw! Beat them up and their Pokémon with Payback!"

"What was that thing!?" shouted one of the White Fang grunts alertly.

"No good, but-" Before another White Fang grunt can finish his line, he receives a jaw-cracking punch from Blake's Mega Sableye's Payback attack, silencing him for good as his clones dealt with the rest. The real one from his Double Team move reached the switch from a distance with Shadow Claw, with a shadow from one of his clawed arms turned red-black-purple, turning the area off to avoid distractions made by the White Fang grunts. Blake wore her "Night-Vision Goggles" to see the area clearly. After a commotion from "Alert Level 2" is made by the White Fang grunts, Blake, along with her Greninja and Mega Sableye, made their escape, leaving them knocked unconscious by receiving a dose of harshly intense pain from Sableye's Payback attack.

"Anyone here, what's wrong!?" said the White Fang command. "Please respond!"

The White Fang grunts grunted in pain as they did not respond from their command.

* * *

 _Back to Grimm City Game Corner: Card Flip Area, 9:56pm_

 _Card Flip Bet_

Because of all the background noise, Ruby couldn't quite understand what Blake had said and was waiting for her to repeat.

"Sir, are you going to pick a card now?" asked Jaune.

"Oh, sorry!" said Ruby. "Um...what were you ladies suggesting?" At this point the ladies were clearly frustrated and had dropped the seductive girlfriends act.

"He'll pick Oddish for the top!" said Miltia, dropping coins for "Ruben." Jaune flipped over the top deck card that showed the Oddish.

"Oddish wins," said Jaune. "Next bet?"

"I say we go all the way," said Melanie. "Don't you agree Ruben?"

"Isn't that kind of risky?" asked Ruby.

"No risk is any reward," said Miltia. "I say we put it all on Pikachu one!"

"Okay, but first...I need to...rub my lucky Poké Ball!"

"Lucky Poké Ball?" asked Melanie.

"Yeah!" said Ruby, taking out one of her Poké Balls. "Whenever I need some extra luck, I like to rub on my ball!"

The girls rolled their eyes and decided to let Ruby do her superstition act. What Ruby was actually planning was stalling for time until Blake called her back. After Ruby rubbed the top of her ball, she was going to put it back when it "slipped" out of her hands and landed on the floor.

"Uh oh!" shouted Ruby. The ball opened up and out came her Zubat. The Zubat started to fly around and screech to everyone's annoyance.

"Get that thing out of her!" shouted the twins as they were swatting at the Zubat.

"I'll get rid of him!" said Jaune. Freaking out at the sight of the Zubat, Jaune picked up the cards and threw them at Zubat. The girls in turn freaked out when they saw Jaune about to throw the cards.

"DON'T THROW THE-" they tried to shout, but it was too late. Jaune threw the cards at the Zubat and missed. The cards scattered all over the place, and sure enough, some of the cards started to turn into Dittos, thinking they were going into a Pokémon battle. The commotion caused by the Zubat and the Dittos grabbed the attention of everyone in the Game Corner.

* * *

 _10:00pm_

 _Cards of Commotion_

"Some of those cards turned into Dittos!"

"What? The cards are rigged?"

"I should have known they fixed these games!"

Hearing customers starting to get irate, Hei Xiong quickly ran over to calm everyone down.

"These games are not rigged!" shouted Xiong. "This is merely an isolated incident!"

Meanwhile, a couple of staff members were taking away the broken down roulette machine when it started to emit smoke coming from inside the machine and sounded like something was rattling inside. Before the staff members can get it off the game floor, the Magnemite inside the machine burst out and floated away. Witnessing the Dittos and Magnemite sealed the Game Corner's fate; everyone was demanding to get their money back and were threatening to tear the place down. Some of the guards called out their Machokes to keep people away and force them out of the building. Xiong was almost tearing his hair out at seeing his Game Corner suddenly crumble.

* * *

 _10:04pm_

 _Backfired Freedom_

"What happened?" yelled Xiong. "How did you two screw this up?"

"It wasn't our fault!" yelled Miltia.

"All the games we took this loser to somehow backfire on us!" yelled Melanie.

"C'mon now girls," said Ruby, going back to her original voice. "You're being such downers."

"Ruby?" asked Jaune. "Is that you?"

Ruby turned around and removed her hood, revealing her identity. Jaune was overjoyed to see Ruby, while the twins were embarrassed to have been fooled by her disguise.

"It's that scrawny blonde's friend!" exclaimed the twins.

"Ruby, thank Arceus you came back!" said Jaune. "I can't take another minute of being here!"

"Don't worry Jaune," said Ruby. "We're busting out of here!"

* * *

 _10:06pm_

 _Ruby vs. Junior and the Twins_

"You're not going anywhere you little snitch!" said Xiong, calling out his Machamp. Miltia called out her Throh, while Melanie called out her Sawk.

"Now we're playing my kind of game!" replied Ruby. Ruby reached down her belt and called out her Hitmonchan, Scyther, and Mawile. Jaune ran off to not get caught up in the crossfire.

Melanie's Sawk ran after Mawile and threw a flurry of Double Kicks. Mawile lifted its horn and tried to Crunch on one of Sawk's legs anytime he tried to strike. Unable to land a hit on Mawile's horn, Sawk bent down and attacked with Low Sweep, tripping Mawile over, lowering its Speed stat. Once Mawile was tripped, Sawk nailed Mawile in the gut with his Double Kick. Mawile got up and started using Fake Tears to lower Sawk's Special Defense.

"You think those Krookodile tears are going to stop me?" mocked Melanie. "Sawk, Karate Chop this little pest!" Sawk raised its arm high, ready to land a critical strike. Seeing its plan backfire, Mawile got out of dodge and ran towards Melanie. Mawile turned its back, opened its horn, and sprayed a dose of Sweet Scent at Melanie.

"You think that's funny you little monstrosity?" yelled Melanie, fanning away the gas. Suddenly, the Dittos that were lying around from the card flip table took a whiff of the wonderful smell and started swarming towards Melanie.

"EEEEW!" screamed Melanie. "Sawk, get these disgusting things away from me!" Sawk ran over to help Melanie when Mawile opened its horn and latched onto Sawk's arm with a Vice Grip. Sawk threw Mawile around trying to break free, but Mawile refused to let go, all while Melanie was trying to kick the Dittos away from herself.

Miltia's Throh had been trying to grab Scyther in order to use Storm Throw, but Scyther was too fast for Throh to grab onto, and even when he got close, Scyther can simply fly up and avoid the attack.

"Scyther, Wing Attack!" commanded Ruby. Scyther slightly hovered off the ground and sped past Throh, smashing one of its wings into him along the way. The force of the attack caused Throh to tumble off his feet. As he slowly got back up, Scyther hit him again from behind. Throh didn't seem to stand a chance against Scyther. "Scyther, Slash him while he's down!"

"Throh, Endure the attack!" commanded Miltia. Throh stood up and held his arms out, leaving himself wide open for an attack. Scyther raised its scythe arm and cut down on top of Throh's head. The Slash made a successful hit, but Throh stood there and took the pain, refusing to get knocked out. "Now's your chance Throh! Seismic Toss that ugly beast!"

Throh grabbed Scyther by the leg and started spinning in a circle. Throh tossed Scyther with strong force into the slot machines, causing serious damage for both the machines and Scyther. "Good job Throh! Finish it off with Body Slam!"

Throh slowly ran to wear he threw Scyther, ready to finish it off. Scyther stood up but its wings were too damaged to use; Ruby quickly tried to improvise a way to stop Throh.

"Scyther, Slash the slot machines!" yelled Ruby. Scyther nodded and understood what Ruby had in mind. Once Throh had closed the distance between them, Throh jumped up to Body Slam Scyther; the moment he was in the air, Scyther slash across the slot machines with such force that the machines were cut open, causing the coins stored in them to burst out. The barrage of coins flew into Throh and blinded him, causing him to miss his attack. Scyther powered up with Swords Dance and finished Throh off with another Slash attack.

* * *

 _10:25pm_

 _Ruby vs. Junior 2: The Rumble_

With the twins out of action, it was now down to Machamp and Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan started things off by throwing multiple Mach Punches at Machamp. Even with Hitmonchan's speed, Machamp was able to block all of Hitmonchan's attack with its four arms. Machamp then went on the offensive by performing several Karate Chops at once. Hitmonchan shimmied from side to side in order to avoid the chops.

"Enough of this!" shouted Xiong. "Machamp, force him into Submission!" Machamp stopped its flurry of chops and instead tried to grab Hitmonchan with its lower arms. Hitmonchan backed away and was going to punch back when it suddenly grabbed by Machamp's upper arms instead. "HA! Not used to fighting four-armed opponents are you?"

Machamp clasped all four arms around Hitmonchan and slammed both of them themselves to the ground. Machamp stayed on top of Hitmonchan and squeezed as hard as it could, trying to drain Hitmonchan's life quickly. The attack damaged Machamp a bit from recoil. With Machamp being too big and strong to push off, Hitmonchan used an alternate strategy; he began to heat up his gloves for his Fire Punch attack, with his glove heating up in blue-and-white flames. Machamp can feel the boiling hot sting from the gloves and screamed in pain.

"Don't let go Machamp!" ordered Xiong. Machamp tried gritting through the pain and stay on Hitmonchan, but the burns were becoming too much to handle and eventually had to let go. Machamp patted the sides of his ribs where everyone can see two distinct burn marks left from the attack.

"Way to go Hitmonchan!" shouted Ruby. Hitmonchan smirked and waved for Machamp to attack again.

"Let's see you survive this attack!" said Xiong. "Machamp, Cross Chop attack!" Machamp crossed both sets of his arms glowing red and ran at Hitmonchan. Instead of running away, Hitmonchan stood still, ready to attack at the right moment. _"That mini pugilist has no idea what he's in for. Cross Chop is Machamp's specialty; one blow from his attack is enough to knock down any opponent, and he attacks so fast it's impossible to simply dodge! He's finished!"_

Machamp attacked with Cross Chop, but as soon as his blow was to land, Hitmonchan fell to the floor and ducked the Cross Chop completely. Xiong was shocked to see the attack completely miss. Before Machamp realized what was going on, Hitmonchan jumped up and uppercut Machamp with a Mach Punch, knocking him off his feet.

"WHAT?" shouted Xiong. "But...how?"

"You fell for our bluff," said Ruby, "or rather, our Detect! Now Hitmonchan, get in there and Power-Up Punch him alternately, and Fire Punch to bits!"

Hitmonchan punched Machamp harder several times as his Attack stat increases, and thus ignited his gloves in blue-and-white and went to attack Machamp when he was suddenly Tackled from a Houndour appearing out of nowhere. Hitmonchan punched the Houndour off, only to look over and see several Houndours coming in to surround him. Ruby looked around and noticed the White Fang had now appeared to put the odds in Xiong's favor. A quick headcount showed at least a dozen or so Houndours ready to attack.

"Can't even fight a Pokémon battle fair and square, can you?" asked Ruby.

"How naive," said Xiong. "Don't you know that in the Game Corner, the house ALWAYS has the advantage? I'd the say the odds are about a million to one you'll escape from us!"

* * *

 _10:34pm_

 _Ruby and Blake vs. Junior 3: Surrounded_

"Then I'll make it a million to two!" shouted someone from behind the White Fang. Everyone looked over to see Blake, Mega Sableye, and Greninja jump over the crowd and land next to Ruby.

"I recognize you," said Xiong. "You're the one who's been constantly meddling with the White Fang's affairs. Are you some kind of Pokémon ranger?"

"Far from it; my goals involving the White Fang are my own."

"So you're just random vigilante who wants to make a name for the White Fang themselves? No matter; you'll suffer the same fate as anyone else who crosses the White Fang! Boys, attack!"

All the Houndours charged at the two trainers and their Pokémon. A pack of Houndours jumped up and attacked both Mega Sableye and Greninja; Greninja easily escaped using Substitute, then countered with several Water Shurikens to knock down the Houndours. Mega Sableye held his mirrored gem and summons a stream of red-and-purple Power Gems on the other side. Ruby's Pokémon had regrouped and was fighting off any Houndours that got near; Hitmonchan used Mach Punch, Scyther used Fury Cutter, and Mawile used Crunch. With Ruby's Pokémon distracted, the Machamp charged at them and knocked down Ruby's Pokémon along with any Houndours unfortunate enough to stand in its way.

Scyther got up and Slashed at Machamp. Machamp blocked the Slash with its two left arms, then Karate Chopped with his two right arms. The blow was enough to knock Scyther back, giving Machamp the opportunity to use Cross Chop. Scyther held up its arms to block on instinct, but the force of the Cross Chop was so strong it tore through Scyther's defense and dealt severe damage, taking Scyther out of the fight. Mawile stood up and latched onto Machamp's leg with a Vice Grip. Machamp simply chuckled as it grabbed Mawile with all four arms and got himself free of the Vice Grip. Machamp used two of his arms to clamp Mawile's horn shut, then used the other two arms to squeeze Mawile's body; Mawile might as well have been paralyzed under Machamp's grip. Machamp lifted Mawile over his head and Seismic Tossed Mawile all the way across the other side of the Game Corner over a hundred yards away. Needless to say, Mawile wasn't coming back to fight. The only one standing now was the Pokémon responsible for his burn scars.

Hitmonchan ignited his gloves with blue-and-white flames, raring to burn Machamp once again. Hitmonchan wasted no time in using his Fire Punch to attack Machamp; Machamp countered with a series of Karate Chops. Machamp tried to grab Hitmonchan for another Submission; Hitmonchan used Detect to weave to the side before getting grabbed, then landed a direct hit to Machamp's jaw with another sequences of Power-Up Punch and Fire Punch in order. Machamp was starting to wobble around; it was just one good attack away from getting knocked out. Hitmonchan went for the finishing blow when suddenly a Houndour appeared and used Bite on Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan threw the Houndour off him and quickly took it out with a Mach Punch. The distraction was enough for Machamp to get up and grab Hitmonchan from behind.

"Machamp, Seismic Toss!" commanded Xiong. Machamp raised Hitmonchan up and slammed him to the ground with all his strength; the force of the throw caused an indent on the ground, and Hitmonchan in a very vulnerable state. With no more Pokémon to help, Ruby thought about recalling Hitmonchan and making a break for it, but with the White Fang completely surrounding this place, there was no chance of retreating.

"Now Machamp, finish him with Close Combat!" Machamp cracked its knuckles and went for a rumbling charge on Hitmonchan. Less than a second before Machamp connected with his attack, Greninja suddenly appeared behind Machamp and attacked him with Night Slash, and Mega Sableye kicked him from above with Knock Off. The attacks from both behind and above caused him to trip and miss his attack on Hitmonchan.

 _"[Come on!]"_ shouted Greninja, daring Machamp to come after it instead.

" _[Bring it on!]"_ said Mega Sableye, taunting Machamp to do the same after Greninja, only to whack a Houndour from behind with his Shadow Claw.

"I've had enough of this frog and its Mega partner-in-crime!" said Xiong. "Machamp, take those things out! Use Close Combat on Greninja, and Bullet Punch on Sableye!"

Machamp turned around and tried to grab Greninja with Close Combat, and charged Sableye with Bullet Punch. Greninja was too fast for Machamp; every time he got close, Greninja would instantly move aside and attack with Night Slash. The attack did little damage to Machamp, but it was enough to get him mad and not pay attention to Hitmonchan, who was getting himself focused for his best attack. Sableye parried Machamp's Bullet Punches with Poison Jab at the same time. Once Hitmonchan was ready, Greninja used a Smokescreen and Sableye used Flash to blind Machamp.

"What's wrong?" asked Xiong. "Not brave enough to stick around and fight?"

"For someone who runs a Game Corner," said Ruby, "I'm surprised you don't understand about the sleight of hand."

"What are you talking about?"

"Allow my Hitmonchan to show you!"

As soon as the smoke cleared, Machamp turned around and opened its eyes just in time to see Hitmonchan's fist, surrounding in green-and-red, collide into its face. The force of the Focus Punch was enough to knock Machamp out cold as he flopped to the ground. Seeing Machamp take the fall caused Xiong to wail and stomp the ground.

"You and this Game Corner are through. I'd surrender now if I were you."

Instead of surrendering, Xiong simply laughed at Ruby's suggestion. "Didn't you listen to what I said earlier? The house always, ALWAYS, has the advantage!"

"Ruby, it looks like we're not done yet," said Blake. Ruby and Blake looked around to see themselves now surrounded by the Machokes of Xiong's personal henchmen.

"What do we do Blake? None of my Pokémon are strong enough to keep fighting like this."

"Fighting is all we can do."

"This isn't over yet!" shouted Xiong. "Gentlemen, show them what happens to those who think they can beat Hei Xiong Junior at his own game!"

* * *

 _Grimm City Game Corner: Main Entrance, 10:41pm_

 _Hole in the Brawl: Game Corner Takedown_

"Not so fast!" shouted someone by the entrance way. Everyone turned to see a group of Pokémon rangers enter the Game Corner, led by one of the highest ranked members of the force, Yang Xiao Long. "Under the order of the Pokémon Rangers, this Game Corner is officially shutting down!"

"Ruby, it's my time to escape," said Blake.

"Why?" asked Ruby.

"My Pokémon and I have made our escape. Until we meet again. Farewell."

Ruby shook her head to Blake, and received a letter from Blake in order to keep it in her pocket. As Blake and her Pokémon have made their escape, she used her Shadow semblance, used since her times as a Huntress, to escape the whole area unnoticed while striding from outside.

* * *

 _10:44pm_

 _Yang vs. Junior_

"You've picked the wrong time to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, blondie!" said Xiong. "Boys, take care of our unwelcomed guest!"

Yang sighed and felt pity for the poor souls who wanted to do things the hard way. "Just this once I'd love to arrest someone who gave up instead of letting their butts get kicked first. Oh well."

Yang called out her shiny Dragonite, Celica, and ordered her to use her Dragon Rush attack. Celica, surrounding in blue-and-yellow, charged through the horde of Machokes and instantly took them out. The other Machokes who tried to attack were treated to a Dragon Tail beating.

"Let's give 'em a push of those final waves, Celica," said Yang.

" _[Will your Mega Altaria do the honors for beating the final wave?]"_ asked Celica.

"With pleasure, Celica." Yang sent out her Altaria from her Poké Ball. "Altaria, Mega Evolve!"

Yang pressed the "Mega Evolve" button from her Mega Gauntlet.

* * *

" **Altaria's Altarianite is reacting to Yang's Mega Gauntlet!"**

* * *

 _10:48pm_

 _Ruby's Discovery: Yang's Mega Altaria_

Ruby gasped in awe as she saw Yang's Altaria from her Mega Evolution. Altaria becomes surrounded in a dark-blue and lightish-pink aura with essences of dragon and fairy. After her Mega Evolution succeeds, she becomes "Mega Altaria."

" _[Celica, Yang, let me do the sweeping of final waves,]"_ said Mega Altaria. Celica and Yang gave Mega Altaria thumbs up.

"Altaria, finish the final wave with Double-Edge!"

As Yang's Mega Altaria performed her strongest attack: "Double-Edge," she was surrounded in a pink aura emanating from her body and charged the last wave of Machokes with a life-risked tackle both speed and power. The attack inflicted super effective against lines of Machokes, and then also damaged Altaria quite a lot, even finishing her last mission as sweeping off of them with just a single tackle, despite being a Fairy-type move, thanks to her Pixilate Ability. It only took a minute to knock out all of the Pokémon that dared to attack Yang and her unstoppable Celica, along with Mega Altaria on their side.

"Anyone else want to fight?" asked Yang. Everyone in the Game Corner raised their hands in defeat, including Xiong and the twins.

The rangers immediately went to work arresting the felons and confiscating any evidence they can. They gathered all the money and coins to refund all the players who were ripped off. Once things had calmed down, Ruby recalled her Pokémon and caught up with Yang.

* * *

 _10:52pm_

 _Ruby meets Yang: An Unexpected Helper_

"Hey Yang!" greeted Ruby.

"Oh, hey sis!" said Yang. "Never thought I'd find you in a place like this."

"It's a long story. What brought you out here anyway?"

"One of our spies found out this place was being run by the White Fang, so the rangers came to put a stop to it; but it looks like you did the work for us."

"It wasn't just me; I had help from my friend. I'd like you to meet..."

Ruby turned around to find Blake, but she was nowhere in sight. She seemed to have disappeared the moment the rangers had shown up.

"That's strange; she was just here a moment ago."

"Maybe I'll meet her another day. In the meantime, I have to get back to arresting these crooks. Call me later and let me know how far you're coming along, kay?"

* * *

 _10:54pm_

 _Ruby meets Yang and her Mega Altaria_

"And wait," said Ruby.

"What?" asked Yang.

"Where'd you get that Mega Altaria?"

"It's a long story, so I trained her along with Celica and the rest of my Dragon-type Pokémon."

"Wow." Ruby took out her Pokédex to register Yang's Altaria as part of her list.

* * *

 _Altaria_

 _Humming Pokémon_

 _If you hear a beautiful melody trilling deep among mountains far from people, it is Altaria's humming._

 _Abilities: Natural Cure, Cloud Nine (Hidden Ability), Pixilate (Mega Evolution)_

 _Height: 3'07"/1.1m (Altaria), 4'11"/1.5m (Mega Altaria)_

 _Weight: 45.4lbs./20.6kg (Both Normal and Mega Evolution Forms)_

 _Mega Evolution Requirements: Altarianite_

* * *

"So, your Altaria is part-Fairy, right?"

"Yup. She is one close-quarters combat fighter since Celica, and mastered some Normal-type moves into Fairy-type. You should know that Dragons are bad to Fairies, because they're impervious to magic and overpowered."

"Overpowered?"

"Yes. And here's one thing: Fairy-types are immune to Dragon. They shield attacks, both physical and special, with a shield, unless they're being hit with a Ring Target."

"I'll take note to that."

Yang shook her head to Ruby about her Altaria's Fairy-type. "Altaria, say hi to Ruby."

" _[Hi!]"_ greeted Yang's Mega Altaria to Ruby. Ruby greeted her with a hand-wave and smiled in front.

"Nice to meet you, too, Altaria," said Ruby, giving Yang's Mega Altaria a handshake.

"My Pokémon and I will be going back to work," said Yang, giving Ruby a handshake. "See you, Ruby."

"See you, too," responded Ruby, giving Yang and her Altaria a hand-wave. "And your Mega Altaria."

* * *

 _11:02pm_

 _Freedom Reunited_

As Yang went back to work, Jaune changed out of his uniform and reunited with Ruby. Jaune was worried with what to say to Ruby upon meeting up again, considering all this was his fault from the beginning.

"Ruby, I'm sorry about all this," said Jaune.

"You don't know how lucky you are to be my friend, Jaune," said Ruby. "For a moment, I thought about leaving you here for good."

"For a while, I really thought you would do that. All I seem to be doing is slowing you down from reaching your goals. From this point on, I vow to never burden you like this again!"

Ruby looked down and noticed some coins spilled around the floor. She picked one up and handed it to Jaune.

"What's this for?" asked Jaune.

"Keep it as a reminder to never do anything this stupid again," said Ruby. "Now let's get out of here. And we'll find a place to rest with."

"Say Ruby; when we get back to the motel, do you think you can lend me some lien?"

Upon hearing such a dumb question, Ruby grabbed Jaune by the ear and dragged him out of the Game Corner.

"Okay, okay! I won't borrow any lien! You can let go now!"

"I'm not letting you go until we're out of this town."

"You can't be serious!"

Hearing his complaining caused Ruby to just pull tighter. If the coin wasn't going to remind him about his mistakes, his soon to be missing ear definitely would. With Ruby pulling Jaune's ear tighter as they got out of the entire area of Grimm City, they both find a place to rest. They slept several hours later as the sun rises.

* * *

 _Several hours later_

 _Somewhere around White Fang Base, 7:51am_

 _Final Scene: A Desperate Warning_

Torchwick woke up the next day and heard the news of the Game Corner getting busted and having to shut down.

"What did I do to deserve this?" yelled Torchwick. "Can't a criminal catch a break for once in his life?" His ranting was interrupted by his scroll ringing. He answered the scroll and started yelling again. "Whoever this is better have something important to say!"

"Is that any way to talk to your boss, Roman?" said a silky yet annoyed voice on the other end. Torchwick suddenly panicked at who he accidentally mouthed off to.

"Oh, h-hey boss!" said Torchwick. "Listen, I can explain-"

"There's nothing to explain," said the voice. "Your little Game Corner operation you bragged about came to an end. I have to say Roman, I'm becoming very impatient with your lack of success."

"I swear it's just a little snag! I'll be-"

"What you'll be doing is paying me a little visit to discuss your future. I suggest you make haste!"

"Yes boss! Right away, boss!"

Torchwick hung up and contemplated going on the run. He knew meeting the boss either meant something great or something catastrophic, and it was pretty obvious whatever the boss had planned for him, it was not going to be the former.

* * *

Ending: With Blake and Ruby thwarted the plans inside Grimm City Game Corner, Yang cleaning up the mess made by the grunts, and saved the rest, including Jaune's freedom from being labored, Ruby and Jaune set their sights on their next adventure. Ruby met Yang's Mega Altaria for the first-time ever on "Mega-Ventures of Remnant."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Since Yang's Mega Altaria made her first appearance in Chapter 1 of "Mega-Ventures of Remnant," she is confirmed to be a Fairy-type from the typing change from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire versions. Ruby meeting Yang's signature Mega-Pokémon is also marked first-time ever on this chapter. Blake Belladonna's signature Mega Pokémon, Sableye, made his first appearance on this chapter.**


	21. Present 14: The Great Thief

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 21: Present 14: The Great Thief

* * *

Last time, with Ruby and Blake stopping Hei Xiong and the White Fang grunts from a heist made from inside the Grimm City Game Corner until Blake went out of sight, and with Yang clearing off of the area until things are clear, Ruby, now pulling off of Jaune in the ear, sets out of her sights while teaching Jaune a lesson for not risking a life from another problem caused.

* * *

 _Outside Grimm City, 11:06pm_

 _Risking_

"Ruby, you can let go now," said Jaune.

"I'm not risking you for that, Jaune," said Ruby, letting go of Jaune's ear before teaching him a lesson. "Come to your senses; think before you act."

"Okay. I promise not to borrow any lien."

"Lesson learned. Let's find a place to rest."

Jaune shook his head as he and Ruby find a place to rest for several hours until they wake up in the morning.

* * *

 _White Fang Secret HQ: Boss' Main Room, 8:02am_

 _A Pitiful Consequence_

Torchwick arrived at the secret headquarters of the White Fang. His stomach was tying itself up in knots at the thought of having to confront the boss after his consistent failures due to that trainer in red who kept constantly showing up at the worst possible times. People who messed up in the White Fang weren't simply fired; the boss made sure they suffered a worse fate than that. As he approached the door leading to his boss' office, for the first time in his life, he crossed his heart and prayed to Arceus for a minimal punishment.

He slowly opened the door and saw the boss' chair turned to the back window. Torchwick was somewhat relieved he didn't have to see the look on his boss' face as he pleaded his case.

"Hello boss," said Torchwick, legs shaking as he walked up to the boss' desk. "Look, I realize how incredibly mad you must be at me for not getting your jobs done, considering I'm the Second in Command of the White Fang and all. I shouldn't have an excuse for my shortcomings, but believe me, I have a very valid reason for performing less than expected."

The boss gave no response to Torchwick. The longer the boss remained silent, the faster Torchwick's heart began to beat.

"You see, there's this trainer, and even though her skills are relatively amateur compared to mine, she seems to have some kind of uncanny luck on her side! I swear if I was able to just face her normally, I can get rid of her no problem! Also, keep in mind that the grunts are just as much at fault as I am! So really, none of this is really my fault! So will you please just turn around and...well...forgive me?"

"...BWA ha ha ha ha!" said a voice behind the chair. Torchwick was dumbfounded; the voice wasn't of his boss, but rather of some smug teenager. "If I knew I'd get to see the Second in Command grovel in fear, I would have recorded this!"

"Wait a minute! You're not the boss!"

Torchwick grabbed the chair and turned it around, revealing the cocky silver-haired boy laughing at Torchwick's plight. Torchwick was familiar was this kid, and was even less pleased to meet him than the boss.

"Mercury! What are you doing here?"

* * *

 _8:04am_

 _Enter Mercury Black_

"I dunno," said Mercury, leaning back and placing his feet on the desk. "Cinder said she wanted Emerald and I to meet her here."

"Oh jeez, that brat is here as well?"

"Brat you say?" said a voice by the door. Torchwick sighed and turned to see the green-haired girl he hated even more than Mercury. "At least I know how to stay on my boss' good side."

* * *

 _8:05am_

 _Enter Emerald Sustrai_

"Yeah, by being the teacher's pet."

"Oooh!" said Mercury. "You tell her Roman!"

"Go ahead, let it all out," said Emerald. "Once Cinder arrives, I'm fairly certain this will be the last time I'll have to see either of you ever again."

"What did I do?" asked Mercury.

"More like what don't you do? You've been falling behind on your assignments as well, Mercury."

"Because they're BORING! I didn't join this place just to go around finding Pokémon like you losers."

"Hey, I do more than just find Pokémon!" said Torchwick.

"Like what? Make coffee?"

"I bet he can't even do that right," said Emerald.

"Do you know who you kids are talking to?" yelled Torchwick. "I am the White Fang's Second in Command, and if you don't start showing me the respect I deserve I'm going to-"

"You'll be doing nothing," said a sultry yet stern voice entering the office.

* * *

 _8:06am_

 _Enter Cinder Fall_

Torchwick's spine froze as he recognized the voice of his actual boss; the voice of an older woman wearing a long red dress and black heels. Despite appearing to be just a regular, beautiful looking woman, those in the know recognized her as Cinder Fall, the mastermind of Remnant's most notorious group of Pokémon criminals.

"Hello Miss Cinder," greeted Emerald, standing tall and saluting her boss. Torchwick quickly tried to do the same thing, causing Emerald to smirk as Torchwick tried to emulate the "teacher's pet." Mercury on the other hand simply sat where he was.

"Yo," greeted Mercury, giving Cinder a two-finger salute.

"Mercury, off!" yelled Cinder. Cinder rarely, if ever, had patience for her underlings' antics. Mercury got up and stood by Torchwick and Emerald.

"So boss," said Mercury, "what's the big occasion? Are we throwing a farewell party for Roman?"

"Maybe the party is for you!" replied Torchwick.

"Oh snap, what a comeback. How can I possibly top that one?"

"Enough!" said Cinder, slamming her fist on the desk. The pounding of her desk nearly caused Torchwick to jump out of his boots. Mercury simply rolled his eyes at how cowardly Torchwick was of Cinder.

* * *

 _8:08am_

 _Miserable Judgment_

"Now on to the matter at hand; Torchwick, time and time again you continue to come up short on your endeavors. I expect better from someone who brags about being the master of Pokémon crime."

"Yes boss," said Torchwick.

"Tell me, why exactly are you not performing the way I expect you to?"

"I have no excuse."

"He got his butt kicked by some girl," replied Mercury. If he wasn't in Cinder's presence right now, Torchwick would swing his cane and knock Mercury out for tattling on him.

"Some girl?" said Cinder. "Explain yourself Torchwick!"

Cinder sent out Houndoom from her Poké Ball. "Houndoom, Snarl that failure of a fool."

Under Cinder's command, Houndoom Snarled at Torchwick, releasing violet-and-black soundwaves, nearly scaring him to death.

Torchwick swallowed some air and tried to find his voice as he froze his spine from the chilling roar from his boss' Houndoom's Snarl attack. "S-see, there's this trainer...I think she's about 15-years-old? She just happens to show up and somehow ruin my plans. But it isn't just her! Sometimes she has this scrawny blonde friend and this mysterious ninja friend who also show up and-"

Houndoom growled at Torchwick, making him stop his explanation to its owner.

"I've heard enough," said Cinder. "Either this trainer is secretly a powerful threat to our organization, or you are really terrible at handling such weak opposition."

"I vote the latter!" remarked Mercury.

"Which is why from this point on, I'm assigning the two of them to go with you."

Upon dropping that bombshell, the trio across from Cinder all had the same reaction of shock and disgust at having to suddenly work together.

* * *

 _8:11am_

 _Dysfunctional Teamwork_

"Oh come on!" said Mercury. "I have to work with stupid and bratty?"

"Miss Cinder," said Emerald, "I never question your decisions, but I am NOT working with these useless buffoons!"

"You really think these two pests are going to help me?" asked Torchwick.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear," said Cinder sternly as she petted her Houndoom in the head. "I don't care how much the three of you hate each other. Roman, you will be working with Mercury and Emerald until I feel you deserve to go out on your own again. As for the two of you, I don't care how much of a chore you think it is; if any one of you screw up your assignment, I'm placing the blame on all three of you."

Hearing that last statement caused Emerald to groan mildly while looking over at Mercury and Torchwick. She knew those two would eventually screw up whatever assignment Cinder gave them. She was essentially going to play babysitter for these fools.

"Now, I want the three of you to seek out this little trainer that Torchwick has so much trouble dealing with and make sure she never becomes a nuisance again. Understood?"

"Yes Miss Cinder!" said Emerald.

"Whatever," said Mercury.

"I assure you that this time, I won't screw up," said Torchwick.

"Torchwick, make sure you don't screw up again," warned Cinder. "Or, you'll suffer from my Houndoom's Snarl. Get it done, or else."

"I promise I won't screw it up this time."

As Torchwick and Mercury went outside HQ as they left Emerald with Cinder, Emerald talked to Cinder.

* * *

 _8:14am_

 _Enter Cinder's Houndoom_

"Miss Cinder, is that your Houndoom?" asked Emerald.

"Yes," answered Cinder. "I raised my Houndoom, and as a Houndour, I taught him some strong moves like Snarl, and petted him for days."

"Is he a stray dog?"

"Yes; I raised him to become a savage canine capable of having high-intelligence by learning special attacks such as Snarl, Dark Pulse, Overheat, and more."

"And where's the Key Stone you need to Mega Evolve Houndoom?"

"It's the "Mega Anklet," worn in the shin of my right leg. I have the Houndoominite from its owner."

Seeing Cinder's Key Stone made Emerald nod before answering solemnly.

"I understood. I'm going with those two."

"Good luck, and tell Torchwick not to screw up."

Hearing Cinder's answer caused Emerald to shake her head solemnly before heading outside in HQ.

* * *

 _Ten hours later at Route 5, 8:16am_

 _Searching for the City_

After ten hours of sleep, Ruby, Eevee, and Jaune woke up in order to set their sights in the next location.

"According to the Pokédex, Lazuli City is about three miles from here," said Ruby. "We should be able to get there before the sun sets, and then I'll challenge for the badge that night. We'll be halfway to the Pokémon League in no time Eevee!"

 _"[Yay!]"_ chirped Eevee.

"I'm not sure we'll get there by today," said Jaune. As they were walking down the route, Jaune was looking every which way and keeping his hand near his belt containing his Pokémon, as if he was expecting something to happen.

"What are you doing Jaune?"

"What else? Looking out for any potential attacks by the White Fang!"

"Jaune, I doubt we're suddenly going to get jumped by the White Fang out in the open like this."

"Really? Because it seems like anywhere we go, Torchwick and the White Fang just happen to be around. It's almost like they're following us on purpose!"

"Or maybe it's because with a criminal organization as expansive as them, it's just coincidental we constantly run into them."

"So you think it's just a coincidence that...they're right over there!" yelled Jaune, pointing to a nearby bush on the side of the road. Ruby walked over to the bush and found nothing.

"Did you seriously see something here?"

"Actually, I thought if I pretended I saw them, they would jump out and reveal themselves."

"Jaune, I'm glad you're trying to stay alert, but relax. We've kicked Torchwick's butt several times now. If and when he comes after us, I'll be more than ready to deal with him."

Jaune kept glancing towards the trees and bushes on the side of the road as they continued their trek to the next city. Every time Jaune heard a rustle, he would turn to see if anything was going to come out. At one point he could have sworn he heard something jump from out of a tree; he turned to see the tree's branches shaking slightly, but no sign of anyone nearby.

"Is it me or is that tree moving suspiciously?"

"Probably just the wind, Jaune."

Right after Ruby said that, the both of them heard a loud rustling in a nearby tree, too loud to have been caused by wind. Jaune immediately grabbed one of his Poké Balls, ready to throw it at a moment's notice.

"This time I know something is watching us! Whoever is out there, show yourself!"

* * *

 _8:18am_

 _Enter the Three Stalking Monkeys_

Eevee jumped in front of Ruby and got ready to fight whoever was stalking them. Out of the tree above came a little green monkey with big green hair to greet them.

"Oh, it's just a harmless little Pokémon," said Ruby. Ruby took out her Pokédex to learn about the new Pokémon.

* * *

 _Pansage  
_ _Grass Monkey Pokémon  
_ _It shares the leaf on its head with weary-looking Pokémon. These leaves are known to relieve stress.  
_ _Abilities: Gluttony, Overgrow (Hidden Ability)  
_ _Height: 2'00"/0.6m  
_ _Weight: 23.1lbs./10.5kg._

* * *

Shortly afterwards, two more monkeys came down from the tree. One looked red with swirly hair, while the other looked blue with poofy hair. Ruby first scanned the red monkey, then the blue monkey.

* * *

 _Pansear  
_ _High Temp Pokémon  
_ _Very intelligent, it roasts berries before eating them. It likes to help people.  
_ _Abilities: Gluttony, Blaze (Hidden Ability)  
_ _Height: 2'00"/0.6m  
_ _Weight: 24.3lb./11.0kg._

* * *

 _Panpour  
_ _Spray Pokémon  
_ _The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. It waters plants with it using its tail.  
_ _Abilities: Gluttony, Torrent (Hidden Ability)  
_ _Height: 2'00"/0.6m  
_ _Weight: 29.8lb./13.5kg._

* * *

"A Grass, a Fire, and a Water type all in one place," said Ruby. "If I can capture them all, I'll definitely have a more balanced team. Get ready Eevee!"

"Eevee!" confirmed Eevee, ready to start the battle. Instead of getting into a fighting stance, the Pansage walked up to Eevee and held out a berry for her.

"Pan Pan!" said the Pansage, smiling as he gave Eevee his berry. Ruby was semi-confused as to what the Pansage was doing.

"Hey Penny, what is this Pansage doing?"

"The Pan Trio Monkeys are known to be very friendly to Pokémon and trainers," explained Penny. "Rather than fight, they will usually offer berries and help others despite being total strangers."

"Well that's sure nice of them," said Ruby. Eevee ate the berry and was delighted for the treat. The Pansage then went up to Ruby and offered her a berry as well. "Thank you Pansage!"

The other two monkeys went up to Jaune to offer him berries as well. Despite their generosity, Jaune was still a bit suspicious about them. "I don't know about this Ruby. What if this is some kind of elaborating setup?"

"Jaune, do you really think the White Fang would try to attack us by giving us free berries?"

"I guess not," said Jaune. Jaune bent down to take the berries from the monkeys; as soon as he did; the Pansear jumped up and got on Jaune's back.

"Pan Pan!" said Pansear, raising his arm in victory. The Panpour and Pansage turned to Pansear and cheered with him.

"What is it doing now?" asked Jaune.

"Looks like they're playing with you," said Ruby. The other monkeys soon jumped up on Jaune, causing him to fall on his back. Ruby and Eevee laughed at the monkeys having a good time. Jaune was starting to enjoy it as well; until they started to tug at his backpack.

"Okay guys, that's enough monkeying around. Time for the three of you to go home." Jaune tried to get up, but the monkeys started to pull on his backpack, causing Jaune to lose his patience. "C'mon guys, knock it off!"

"PAN!" yelled the monkeys, pulling as hard as they could to rip the backpack off of Jaune. The three of them grabbed the backpack and started running away.

"Hey, come back here!" yelled Ruby, chasing after them with Eevee. The Pansear turned around and shot a Flame Burst, causing Ruby and Eevee to stop in their tracks as the trio ran into the forest with Jaune's belongings.

* * *

 _8:23am_

 _The "Pan" Chase_

"I knew those monkeys were up to no good!" yelled Jaune.

"I'm really sorry Jaune," said Ruby. "But why would three random Pokémon just come up and take our stuff like that?"

"They have to be working for the White Fang! I just know it!"

"You might be right; those wild monkeys might actually belong to someone. Eevee, can you pick up their scent?"

 _"[Look!]"_ nodded Eevee.

"Then let's go nab some thieves."

As Jaune got up and followed Ruby, he patted his pockets to make sure he wasn't missing anything valuable. On the side of his belt was his Pokémon, and started to freak out when he realized he only had two Pokémon on him.

"Oh no," said Jaune.

"What's wrong Jaune?"

"I left one of my Pokémon in my backpack!"

"Do you know which one?"

"Let's see; this one belongs to Raticate, and this one should be Steelix, so..."

* * *

 _Route 5 Forest, 8:24am_

 _Enter the Thieved Stranger_

In the middle of the forest, a trainer in denim shorts and an unbuttoned white shirt was hanging upside down from a branch, waiting for his team to arrive with food for his growling stomach.

"I knew I should have stolen that guy's lunch when I had the chance," lamented the trainer.

"Pan Pan Pan!" yelled the monkey trio. The trainer looked down and saw his friends arrive with a backpack. The trainer smiled and jumped down below.

"All right, what did you guys find?" asked the monkey trainer. The trio emptied the backpack that was full of snacks and canned goods; the trainer was ecstatic to finally get his hands on real human food. "Jackpot! Although I kind of feel bad for the guy we stole it from. Oh well, a man's gotta eat!"

As the trainer started digging into the food he found, he didn't notice the Poké Ball he moved aside. The Poké Ball started shaking and out popped Jaune's Snorlax.

"Snorlax!" greeted Snorlax. The monkeys and their trainer turned to see their uninvited guest.

"Uh oh," said the trainer. "Looks like we accidentally took one of their Pokémon."

 _"[I'm hungry!]"_ said Snorlax, pounding his stomach.

"Hey there big guy, need something?"

Snorlax walked over to the trainer's stolen buffet and tried to eat one of the snacks; the trainer grabbed it out of Snorlax's hand before Snorlax could eat it.

"Sorry dude, but we're pretty starved as it is. You're on your own."

 _"[I'm hungry!]"_ yelled Snorlax, stomping his foot.

"Look pal, what part of 'you're on your own' do you not understand? Take a hike before I decide to stop being nice!"

Angry that this stranger was denying him food, Snorlax grabbed the trainer by his shirt and growled. The monkeys broke Snorlax's grip and got between their trainer and him, ready to fight off Snorlax.

* * *

 _Back to Route 5, 8:27am_

 _Finding the Scent_

Ruby and Jaune kept following Eevee as she followed the monkeys' trail. Jaune was rubbing his arms worrying about what was happening with Snorlax.

"Don't worry Jaune," said Ruby. "I'm sure Snorlax is safe."

"It's not Snorlax I'm worried about," said Jaune. "I'm worried about the guy who is going to deal with a hungry, crying giant. I just hope Snorlax doesn't eat them before we get there."

Just then, they heard a nearby trainer scream towards where Eevee was leading them. The three of them quickly ran through the forest towards the source of the scream.

* * *

 _Route 5 Forest, 8:28am_

 _A Strange Encounter_

Once they arrived at the scene, they were shocked to see what was going on. The Snorlax was sitting down with the Pansage's head in his mouth like he was going to eat him; the Pansage was trying to pull itself free. The other monkeys and their trainer were trying to hit Snorlax to get him to release Pansage, but Snorlax refused.

"My Pansage isn't food!" yelled the monkey's trainer. He was trying to punch Snorlax in the gut, but Snorlax didn't feel a thing from the punches. "Unhand him you glutton!"

"Snorlax, spit out that Pokémon!" commanded Jaune. Snorlax spat out the Pansage, mortified about being covered in Snorlax saliva. Snorlax turned to Jaune and started moaning, rubbing his stomach to show Jaune how hungry he was getting. "It's okay boy, I know how hungry you get. As soon as I find another berry tree, you'll be fed in no time."

"Thanks for your help," said the trainer. "We'll just be on our way now." The four of them turned around to hightail it out of there.

"Not so fast!" said Ruby, getting herself in front of the trainer.

"Man, you run really fast. Ever thought about being a thief?"

"You've got five seconds to start explaining why you stole my friend's stuff before I get my Pokémon to teach you a lesson!"

"All right, sorry! I haven't eaten real food in like two days and I was getting desperate! As soon as I was done, I was going to give your friend back his stuff, I swear! We cool?"

"Yeah...I guess. What's your name anyway?"

"Sun Wukong, wandering trainer from Vacuo."

* * *

 _8:30am_

 _Enter Sun Wukong_

"Ruby Rose, wandering trainer from Vale." Ruby shook Sun's hand while Jaune was collecting his stuff back.

"Jaune Arc, also of Vale," said Jaune.

"Again, I'm sorry about stealing your stuff," said Sun. "I swear I was only going to take your food."

"Ever tried, I don't know, asking nicely?"

"Not really; heard that doesn't work."

"Well next time you get hungry, try it. You might be surprised how nice people are when you DON'T try to steal their stuff."

"Fine, I'll try it your way next time. We cool bro?" Sun held out his hand for a handshake; reluctant as he was, Jaune decided to shake his hand.

"Yeah, we cool."

"So how about that apology?"

"Apology for what?"

"You owe me an apology for your Snorlax trying to eat my Pansage!"

Angry at Sun being disrespectful, Snorlax growled at Sun and opened its mouth in an attempt to bite Sun's head off.

"Snorlax, no!" shouted Jaune. Snorlax sat down and folded his arms, still upset at Sun. "We'll take care of this mean thief; take a nap and make yourself feel better, okay?"

Snorlax growled loudly, laying down and immediately going to sleep so Jaune can get him back inside his Poké Ball.

"You're not good with talking to other people, are you Sun?" asked Ruby.

"Pretty much," said Sun. "Everyone just acts so uptight and serious all the time."

"I don't think that's the problem," remarked Jaune.

"I have to agree," said Ruby. "You do seem to come off as...well, as a jerk."

"Not the first time I've heard that," said Sun.

* * *

 _8:32am_

 _Sun's Story_

"Tell us about yourself. You said you're from Vacuo right? What brings you to this region?"

"In Vacuo, I live with my sensei while working on being a trainer. Course people over there like me about as much as people like me here."

"You didn't get kicked out or something, did you?"

"My sensei got sick of my attitude and thinks I'm just a troublemaker, so now he has me going on some quest to learn how to be good or whatever."

"Sounds like you really hate doing this quest."

"If you really hate this quest, why do you bother trying to complete it?" asked Jaune.

"Because everyone assumes I'm some slacker who doesn't want to improve himself," said Sun. "Look, I may be laid back and do some things that aren't exactly the moral standard, but that doesn't mean I'm some lazy good-for-nothing jerk."

"What exactly do you have to do on this quest?" asked Ruby.

"See, that's just the thing; my sensei just told me to go to Vale and do good deeds until I was ready to come home. Only problem is, I don't know exactly what good deeds he wants me doing, and how I'm supposed to know I'm 'ready' to go home without him claiming I cheated."

"Maybe we can help."

"I don't think we'll be able to help," said Jaune. "I mean we're already quite busy on our own journey."

"Nonsense Jaune, we can still help out."

"Can we REALLY?" asked Jaune, indicating that he didn't actually want to help Sun.

"Yes we can," said Ruby sternly. "So anyway, have you thought about what to do on this quest of yours?"

* * *

 _8:34am_

 _Sun's Narration: White Fang History_

"I was thinking of joining the White Fang," said Sun.

"The White Fang?" yelled Jaune. "You thought joining a bunch of criminals was going to complete your quest?"

"The White Fang weren't always criminals actually. My sensei used to tell me about all the good things they did to stand up for Pokémon. But that was over a decade ago; one day for whatever reason, they just turned into this criminal organization."

"Those thieves were actually the good guys once?"

"You didn't know? The White Fang started as a Pokémon humanitarian organization. Then I heard they attacked some company's building and got lots of innocent people hurt, and they got worse ever since. Guess they got tired of trying to do things the peaceful way."

 _"The White Fang were originally a group of good people?"_ thought Ruby. _"Does Blake know anything about this?"_

"So since that's out of the cards, I'm basically out of ideas."

"Sounds like that was your only idea," said Jaune.

"It was," shrugged Sun.

"There's gotta be something you can do," said Ruby.

* * *

 _8:36am_

 _Journeying a Part of Ways_

"How about you? What journey are you on Ruby?"

"I'm going to compete in the Pokémon League and become the new Vale region champion!"

"Hey...that gives me an idea! Ruby! From this point forward you and I will be arch rivals! I'll travel the Vale region and win eight gym badges so I can compete in the Pokémon League and defeat you!"

"Actually, I'm already doing that with a different rival."

"Oh. In that case...I'll win the badges and defeat Jaune in the Pokémon League!"

"But I'm not trying to compete in the Pokémon League," said Jaune.

"Wait, what? So what are you trying to do?"

"I'm not sure yet."

* * *

 _8:37am_

 _Jaune's Struggle_

"Are you serious? There's gotta be SOMETHING we can compete against each other for! What about breeding, or trying to be a gym leader, or I don't know...fossil exploring?"

"Too hard, failed miserably, and possessed by a ghost."

"For the love of...okay, how about this? You and I will travel together until one of us reaches a calling first!"

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Ruby.

"Until he steals my stuff and runs off like the no-good thief that he is!" said Jaune.

"First of all," interrupted Sun, "I'm a great thief! Secondly, I said I was going to give it back!"

"Somehow I don't believe you!"

* * *

 _8:38am_

 _Impasse_

"It appears we've reached an impasse," said Ruby. "Tell you what; there's only one fair way to settle this: A Pokémon battle! Sun, you and I will have a match, and if you win, I'll let you come along!"

"Sounds good to me," said Sun. "Except can we add one more stipulation?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"We face each other in my specialty: A triple battle! My three monkeys against any of your three Pokémon fighting at the same time!"

"This sounds like some sort of trap," said Jaune. "I wouldn't do it Ruby."

"I accept," said Ruby.

* * *

 _8:39am_

 _Ruby vs. Sun: Triple Battle_

Ruby reached into her bag and decided to use Geodude and Beedrill along with Eevee to fight the monkeys. Jaune stood to the side and was keeping his focus squarely on Sun in case he tried to pull something. Sun and the monkeys gathered around to discuss their strategy.

 _"Even if I'm not using my best Pokémon, this should be easy,"_ thought Ruby. _"Beedrill should be able to beat Pansage without a problem, and Geodude can easily take out Pansear, so Eevee just has to focus on Panpour."_

"We're ready any time you are Ruby!" said Sun.

"Then let's go!" replied Ruby. "Beedrill, poison Pansage with Toxic!"

"All right Pansage, begin phase one of Round!"

Pansage took a deep breath and began emitting a sonic force, released with multicolored music notes, from its mouth. The force did little damage to Beedrill as it flew up and sprayed poison from its stinger. The Pansage got drenched in the poisonous purple goo and was now badly poisoned. Ruby thought it was strange that Pansage decided to stay still and continue its attack rather than avoid Beedrill. Nevertheless, with Pansage weakened by poison, it was Geodude's turn to focus on Pansear.

"Geodude, Rock Throw at Pansear!"

"Pansear, phase two of Round!"

Pansear took center stage and also emitted a sonic force, the same thing Pansage did earlier. The force came out stronger than Pansage's, but thanks to Geodude's toughness, did just as little as last time. Geodude proceeded to grab the nearest rock it could find and hurled it straight at Pansear, dealing a great amount of damage. Once again, Sun's Pokémon were focusing on finishing their attack rather than go on the defensive, a strategy that didn't seem to be paying off.

"Looks like this battle is going to end pretty soon," said Ruby. "Eevee, Take Down Panpour!" With Eevee wearing her new Silk Scarf, this attack was going to do greater damage than usual; enough to take out Panpour in one hit. Eevee powered up and charged at Panpour, and took a little damage.

"Now Panpour, finish the Round!" commanded Sun. Panpour took a deep breath and let out its Round. This time the force was so loud that it nearly popped Ruby and Jaune's ears upon hearing it. It was also strong enough to stop Eevee in her tracks and send her flying back, taking serious damage from the attack.

"Where did that come from?" exclaimed Ruby.

"He has to be cheating!" said Jaune. "How can an attack like that get so powerful?"

"That's the beauty of Round!" said Sun. "Alone it's pretty weak, but the more Pokémon that consecutively use it, the stronger it gets! Why did you think Pansage and Pansear let themselves get hit?"

Ruby took out her Pokédex and searched the info of the move "Round."

* * *

 _Round  
Power: 60  
Accuracy: 100  
The user attacks the target with a song. Others can join in the Round and make this attack become more powerful.  
Contest Conditions:  
Beautiful – Works well if it is the same type of the move used by the last Pokémon. (Contest Spectaculars – Normal Mode)  
Beautiful – Raises the score if Voltage is low. (Super Contest)  
_ _Beautiful – Affected by how well the previous Pokémon's move went. (Contest Spectaculars – Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"And here I thought you were just a bad trainer," said Ruby. "Still though, I've dealt serious blows to two of your Pokémon and you only dealt against one. By my count, I'm still winning this battle. Beedrill, attack Pansage with Twineedle!"

"Panpour, help Pansage out!"

Beedrill held its needles forward and shot green-purple needles launched after Pansage, who could barely move due to the poison. Panpour took out a berry and threw it at Pansage; Pansage quickly wolfed it down and cured itself of the poison, just in time to jump out of the way of Beedrill's attack. "Now Pansage, give Pansear a Helping Hand!" While Beedrill's glowing needles were buried in the dirt, Pansage ran over to Pansear and grabbed his friend's shoulder, transferring his energy, surrounding in green energy, into Pansear. "Now Pansear, attack Beedrill with Flame Burst!" Beedrill got out of the dirt and charged at Pansage again. This time Pansear jumped forward and shot a powerful orange-shelled fireball of Flame Burst at Beedrill. The flames struck Beedrill and did enough damage to knock out Beedrill.

"So is it now a tie or am I now winning?" asked Sun. Ruby was starting to regret underestimating Sun's skills, and decided to get desperate.

"Geodude, Magnitude attack!" commanded Ruby. Geodude raised its arms and then slammed them to the ground, causing a mild earthquake that released white shockwaves and the ground to pop up around the area. Everyone involved was taking a hit, including Eevee. Realizing the attack would take out their friend, Pansage and Panpour quickly grabbed Pansear and tossed him into the air to avoid getting attacked.

"Panpour, Scald that Geodude!" Panpour quickly released boiling hot blue water at Geodude. As tough as Geodude was, it didn't stand a chance against Water based attacks, and was knocked out quickly just like Beedrill.

"I can't believe this," said Ruby, baffled at what just transpired. "A moment ago I had the upper hand, and now I'm on the verge of losing!"

"You see Ruby, team battles are a lot different than single battles," explained Sun. "The problem is you're treating this like three individual fights. The key to winning team battles is to have your Pokémon work together as one. Individually my monkeys aren't impressive, but when we fight together, we can hardly be beat!"

"Pan!" shouted the monkeys, raising their arms together. Even if she was losing, Ruby couldn't help but smile at how well these four got along.

"It's a shame you've got terrible people skills Sun, because you're definitely a good trainer."

"Does this mean I'm coming along?"

"This battle isn't over!" said Jaune. "Ruby can still kick your butt with Eevee!"

"As obnoxious as my friend is acting, he's right," said Ruby. "I've still got a chance at making my comeback!"

"Eevee!" shouted Eevee, standing tall in front of Ruby.

"All right boys, time to perform our grand finale!" said Sun. "Triple Acrobatics!"

The monkeys got together and jumped in the air, planning to attack Eevee all at once. Eevee was getting ready to strike back when a loud gunshot rang out and the monkeys were suddenly engulfed by steel net.

"What gives?" exclaimed Sun.

"Oh no," said Ruby. "I know this part all too well!" Everyone turned to where the net came from and sure enough, there stood Torchwick along with his new allies.

* * *

 _8:50am_

 _Enter the White Fang Trio_

"You can't even aim at the right Pokémon," said Emerald.

"I still captured something, didn't I?" replied Torchwick.

"Aaaw, at least you tried," said Mercury, patting Torchwick on the back.

"I knew they were going to show up again!" exclaimed Jaune.

"Who are they?" asked Sun.

"That's Roman Torchwick, one of the higher ups in the White Fang. Those other two must be his henchmen!"

"Oh please!" said Emerald. "The last thing we would be considered is henchmen under this oaf."

"Yeah man," said Mercury. "That's just insulting."

* * *

 _8:53am_

 _Trio Role Call_

"Allow us to give you a proper introduction. I am the White Fang's most notorious thief, Emerald Sustrai!"

"And I'm the White Fang's most ruthless mercenary, Mercury Black!"

"And I'm the leader of this ragtag trio!" said Torchwick. "But you already know who I am!"

* * *

 _8:54am_

 _Annoyance_

"Excuse me?" said Emerald. "What makes you think you're the leader, Roman?"

"Yeah," said Mercury. "If anything, I'm pretty sure you work for us now. Be a dear and grab some waters while the professionals do their jobs."

"I'M the professional here!" said Torchwick. "You two are just some random juvies the boss broke out of jail! I'M the leader and I'M giving the orders!"

"The boss made it very clear we're working WITH you, not FOR you!" replied Emerald.

"Wait, did she?" asked Mercury. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"I don't care what you think the boss said!" said Torchwick. "I was making my rise through the ranks of the criminal underworld while you two were still in diapers! I've forgotten more about stealing than you'll ever learn!"

"Is that why your hat just got stolen?" asked Emerald, pointing to the suddenly exposed top of Torchwick's head. Torchwick looked up and realized he was missing his hat. Torchwick looked around and saw it was stolen by the monkeys, who already escaped and were playing with Torchwick's hat.

* * *

 _8:55am_

 _Escaping Act_

"How did they escape that net?" asked Torchwick.

"We're used to escaping from traps," said Sun. "Nets, handcuffs, cages...you name it, we've escaped it."

"Why am I not surprised?" remarked Jaune.

"Return my hat now or else!" demanded Torchwick.

* * *

 _8:56am_

 _Imitation_

"Pan Pan Pan, Pan!" yelled Pansear, putting on Torchwick's hat and imitating Torchwick.

"Pan Pan, Pan Pan Pan!" said Pansage, putting his hands on his hips like Emerald was doing.

"Pan Pan Pan, Pan Pan!" said Panpour, folding his arms and trying to look cool like Mercury.

"Look out everyone!" said Sun. "It's the White Pan!"

Sun and the monkeys burst out laughing after putting on their performance. Ruby and Jaune were giving them a round of applause while Torchwick was fuming about nobody taking him seriously.

* * *

 _8:57am_

 _Back to "Annoyance"_

"That isn't funny!" yelled Torchwick.

"I don't know," said Emerald. "That monkey does a pretty good impression of you."

"And the green one definitely looks like Emerald," said Mercury.

"Are you two just going to stand here and crack jokes or actually do something for once?" asked Torchwick.

"Relax Roman," said Emerald. "Now that we've had fun at your expense, it's time to take out these trainers for good."

Each member of the White Fang trio called out their signature Pokémon. Torchwick of course had his Krookodile, Emerald called out her Weavile, and Mercury called out his Scrafty.

* * *

 _8:59am_

 _Teamwork-Lashing_

"I'll take care of the red pest," said Emerald. "The two of you can focus on those monkeys."

"I'm not taking orders from you!" replied Torchwick. "I'll take care of little red and you take out the monkeys!"

"How about the two of us handle the battle and you stay back?" suggested Mercury.

"Listen rookie, I know how to battle! So how about you do what I say or-"

The White Fang were so busy arguing with each other that their Pokémon stood there impatiently, waiting for their masters to give them an order. Seeing an opening, Ruby wasted no time starting the fight.

"Eevee, Bite attack!" commanded Ruby. Eevee ran up behind a distracted Krookodile and bit down on his tail, causing him to yelp. The White Fang stopped arguing once Krookodile's pain caught Torchwick's attention.

* * *

 _9:01am_

 _Interruption_

"Look what you two made me do! Krookodile, show that thing what a real bite looks like!" Krookodile turned to Eevee and Crunched down on her tail, then yanked Eevee off his tail and threw her to the side. "Now, Iron Tail attack!" Krookodile powered up his tail glowing metallic-silver and swung at a weakened Eevee; the attack was suddenly blocked by the presence of Steelix, who used its body to absorb the hit, barely causing any damage.

"Thanks for the save Jaune," said Ruby.

"I'll stall for time while Eevee recovers," said Jaune. "Steelix, hit them with Rock Slide!" Steelix scooped up a bunch of rocks with his mouth and crushed them with its teeth, dealing some damage to the White Fang trio.

"You think that giant hunk of junk is going to protect you?" said Torchwick. "Krookodile, attack him with-"

"Scrafty, High Jump Kick!" commanded Mercury. Before Krookodile can attack, Scrafty suddenly jumped and stood on Krookodile's head, then jumped off him to perform a High Jump Kick to Steelix's jaw. The attack was strong enough to knock Steelix for a loop, leaving him open to another attack.

"What gives Mercury?" asked Torchwick. "I was already going to-"

"Now Scrafty, Low Kick him!" said Mercury, ignoring Torchwick.

"Krookodile, Crunch that Steelix!"

Scrafty moved a few feet back and took aim at Steelix's lower body. Scrafty charged and jumped slightly in the air with one foot out, while Krookodile opened its jaws glowing orange and aimed for the same part of Steelix's body on the opposite side.

"Watch out Steelix!" yelled Jaune. Steelix regained his focus and moved his body just in time to avoid the attacks at the last moment. Scrafty missed the Steelix and wound up flying into Krookodile's jaw, landing the attack on him instead. Krookodile closed his mouth and screamed from the pain his mouth was in. Needless to see, Torchwick was angry at Mercury's botch.

"You hit my Krookodile you idiot!" said Torchwick.

"It's your fault for getting in the way!" said Mercury. "I'll handle Steelix; you just stand there and keep acting useless!"

Torchwick was close to blowing a gasket, but decided to calm down and concentrate his efforts on the thief and his band of monkeys. Emerald was already fighting off all three at the same time; despite the numbers advantage, Emerald was evenly matched against the monkeys.

"Pansear, Flame Burst!" said Sun. Pansear shot a yellow-and-orange ball of fire at Weavile, but Weavile quickly dodged the flames and attacked Pansear with a powerful Night Slash, leaving a purple-aura from one of her claws, weakening Pansear severely. Pansage then tried to attack with Seed Bomb, but Weavile was able to avoid that as well. While Weavile focused on Pansage, Panpour was going to sneak up from behind and attack.

"Now Panpour, Acrobatics!" Panpour jumped up and was going to land on Weavile when it was suddenly attacked from the side by Krookodile's Iron Tail. The attack was strong enough to knock Panpour into a tree and temporarily take him out of the fight as well.

"Looks like you can use some help," said Torchwick.

"You actually did something right for once," replied Emerald, much to Torchwick's annoyance. "Just one more monkey to go." Weavile and Krookodile got on either side of Pansage to make sure it couldn't escape. The Pansage was worried, knowing it couldn't stand a chance against both Pokémon at the same time. "Now Weavile, attack-"

Before Emerald can finish, a banana peel suddenly fell on top of her head and messed up her hair. Torchwick was laughing until a peel fell on top of him as well. The two of them looked up to see Sun throwing his garbage from above.

* * *

 _9:07am_

 _Mischievous Antics_

"Get down here and fight like a real trainer!" yelled Torchwick.

"Why don't you make me?" taunted Sun.

"I will! Krookodile, attack the tree!" Krookodile used Iron Tail on the tree, causing it to timber over. Sun jumped off the branch and landed on his feet.

"You idiot!" said Emerald. "He wanted you to do that!"

With Krookodile moving out of the way, Pansage quickly made his escape. Luckily Emerald remained focused and had Weavile chase after Pansage, who was running towards where the others were fighting. "Weavile, slash him with Metal Claw!"

Weavile caught up to Pansage and lunged with her claws glowing metallic-silver. Meanwhile, Scrafty was still going one on one with Steelix. As he was preparing his next attack, Pansage suddenly jumped over him, causing him to turn around to see what was going on. The next thing he knew, Weavile suddenly slashed him with her Metal Claw.

"What was that for?" asked Mercury.

"I was aiming at Pansage!" said Emerald.

"Does my Pokémon look like a Pansage to you?"

Their arguing gave Steelix enough time to perform another Rock Slide, damaging both Weavile and Scrafty.

"You still haven't beaten that Steelix?"

"I'll finish it off right now! Scrafty, Low Kick attack!"

Scrafty charged at Steelix and nailed him in the lower gut; the force of the attack was strong enough to cause Steelix to start falling over.

Meanwhile, Torchwick and his Krookodile rejoined the battle, and decided to go after Eevee. "You're mine now little red! Krookodile, Crunch that Eevee!"

"Eevee, Sand Attack!" Eevee turned around and kicked finely-brown sand into Krookodile's face. Krookodile shielded his eyes to avoid being blinded, then went after Eevee with jaws wide open. As it got closer to Eevee, Krookodile noticed a giant shadow forming over him. He looked up and realized he was about to be crushed by Steelix. Krookodile panicked and tried to run away, but Steelix's giant size made it pointless; Steelix fell unconscious on Krookodile, inadvertently damaging him while being knocked out. Once Jaune recalled his Steelix, Torchwick ran over to check on Krookodile.

* * *

 _9:12am_

 _No Surrender_

"All right!" said Mercury. "One down, two to go!"

"Surrender now and maybe we won't cause any further harm," suggested Emerald.

"We'll never surrender to scum like you!" said Ruby.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold out longer," said Jaune.

"Don't worry Jaune; I know we'll be able to beat them!"

"Me and the boys don't know the meaning of surrender!" said Sun.

"You fools have no idea who you're up against," said Emerald. "I'm not some brainless amateur like some other members of the White Fang."

As Emerald continued boasting about herself, between the insults, the degradation of his position, and not even caring about the condition of his Pokémon, Torchwick lost every bit of patience he had left.

* * *

 _9:14am_

 _Enraged Impatience_

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Torchwick. "It's bad enough you two constantly disrespect me, but you're making this battle EVEN WORSE!"

"Maybe if you told that dumb crock of yours to get out of my way, it wouldn't get hurt!" said Mercury.

"I should have battled them by myself!" said Emerald. "You two are just dead weight!"

"Who are you calling dead weight?" replied Mercury. "My Scrafty is a lot more useful than that ugly Weavile and stupid Krookodile combined!"

"All right big mouths!" said Torchwick. "You think you two are better than me? Krookodile, Earthquake attack!"

Krookodile raised its leg and stomped the ground, released with orange-and-white shockwaves, as hard he could. Everyone felt the effects of the attack, including Torchwick's own teammates.

"What are you doing?" yelled Emerald. "That attack could have knocked out our Pokémon!"

"That was the point, you snot-haired brat!" replied Torchwick.

"In that case," replied Mercury, "Scrafty, hit him with Payback!"

Scrafty turned its attention to Krookodile and punched him in the jaw. The Krookodile responded by picking up Scrafty and throwing him into Weavile using Foul Play. As Scrafty got up, Weavile attacked Scrafty with Metal Claw, causing Scrafty to now go after Weavile. The three Pokémon and their masters continued arguing with each other while Ruby and her teammates looked dumbfounded at their rivals' self-destruction.

* * *

 _9:18am_

 _Last Luck: Retaliation_

"Those three seem to hate each other more than me," said Ruby.

"While they're busy fighting each other," said Sun, "let's send them packing with one big hit. Boys, all of you give Eevee a Helping Hand!"

The three monkeys gathered around Eevee and all used Helping Hand, boosting Eevee's power significantly.

"Let's give 'em a taste of their own medicine," said Ruby. "Eevee, Retaliate!"

Once fully powered, Eevee charged at the White Fang with her Retaliate attack. It wasn't until the last moment when the White Fang's Pokémon turned around and saw Eevee ram into Krookodile. The force of the blow was enough to knock Krookodile into the other two Pokémon and send them flying deep into the forest.

"Did she just knock out all of our Pokémon at once?" asked Emerald.

"I've never seen Pokémon fly that far before," said Mercury.

"This isn't over little red!" said Torchwick. "You'll pay for messing with the White Fang!"

* * *

 _9:23am_

 _Retaliated Victory_

The White Fang ran into the forest to find their defeated Pokémon. The monkeys cheered for their successful victory.

"Another day, another successful fight against the White Fang!" said Ruby.

"Eevee!" chimed Eevee, jumping into Ruby's arms.

"Wow, Ruby," encouraged Sun. "How did your Eevee learn that new attack?"

"It's from Jaune by our gym battle," said Ruby.

"That's "Retaliate," stated Jaune. "It's because Eevee launched this powerful attack after an ally has fainted in the previous turn."

Hearing Jaune's statement caused Sun to open his mouth and gasp in agreement.

"So, that's why."

"Jaune mastered that attack," said Ruby. "It's usable since our Gym Battle, and Eevee learned this powerful move that packed more punch very often."

* * *

 _9:25am_

 _Journeying to "Lazuli City"_

"Well, that's enough of the story," said Jaune. "Let's go."

"So where are you two heading off?" asked Sun.

"We're going to Lazuli City," said Ruby. "Wanna come with us?"

"Lazuli City? My friend is the gym leader there! I'll come with ya!"

"No you're not!" said Jaune. "Look, I appreciate you helping us today, but that doesn't make up for stealing my stuff!"

"Give it a rest Jaune," said Ruby. "Sun was nice enough to help us; I say he can come with us on our journey."

"Actually," said Sun, "I didn't win our battle, so technically the bet's off. I'll just come with you until we reach the city. Is that okay, Jaune?"

"If it's just until the city," said Jaune. "Well, thanks for our efforts of teamwork."

Jaune made sure to walk behind Sun to keep an eye on him. Ruby sighed and didn't say another word; she just wanted to get to the city and earn her next badge.

* * *

 _Outskirts of Route 5, 9:26am_

 _Disgraceful Defeat_

"You two were supposed to help me DEFEAT little red, not the other way around!" said Torchwick.

"I would have if you two didn't mess everything up!" said Emerald.

"Quit acting like you're my boss!" said Mercury.

As if on cue, Torchwick's scroll starting ringing, causing everyone to go dead quiet. Torchwick groaned as it could be only one person. Torchwick took out his scroll and answered his boss' call.

* * *

 _9:27am_

 _The Boss' Call: Consequence of Pettiness_

"Torchwick speaking."

"Tell me you've dealt with the trainer."

"Actually boss...we didn't," said Torchwick. Needless to say, Cinder wasn't happy.

"How is it that the three of you couldn't handle beating a single trainer?"

"The reason we can't beat this single trainer is because..."

Torchwick was ready to go off on his teammates ruining everything for him, but then started to think how Cinder would respond. Even if he blamed it entirely on them, Cinder was still going to hold him responsible and do things that made him wish he was dead.

"Well Torchwick? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"The truth is...she's a serious threat to the White Fang."

"Is that so? Mercury, Emerald, is what Torchwick saying true?"

* * *

 _9:28am_

 _Feedback_

Torchwick handed the scroll over to Emerald, silently signaling to Emerald to not tell her the truth about what happened.

"Actually...it isn't just her," said Emerald. "She tends to have allies who jump in and help her out."

"It's kind of like she has a team of her own," said Mercury. "Either way, we can't be underestimating her."

Cinder went silent as she thought about what they said. The three of them were begging for her to remain calm.

"If she's truly a threat to our organization, we'll need to keep an eye on her," said Cinder. "You three will continue to monitor her to find out just how good she really is."

"Understood Miss Cinder," said Emerald. Cinder hung up, causing everyone to sigh in relief. "Quite frankly I hate the two of you so much, but for now, we'll all pretend to like each other to stay on the boss' good side. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Torchwick and Mercury.

* * *

 _White Fang Main HQ, 9:31am_

 _A Confidential Project_

As Cinder finished her call with her best mercenaries about their defeat from a trainer in red Torchwick encountered earlier from the failures of his past missions, she patted her Houndoom in the head and fed him with a spicy-flavored dog food, increasing his special attack power. A White Fang grunt entered her room and gave her the document containing confidential information.

"Madam Cinder," said the White Fang grunt, "We have some documents containing confidential information for today."

"Maybe each of them is about "Mega Evolution" someone is talking about; I know it," said Cinder, "Keep them at all costs from unauthorized personnel. Put them back inside the safe."

"As you wish."

The grunt went out of Cinder's room and put the following documents to where they belong from unauthorized personnel.

"This time," said Cinder, smiling evilly. "The powers of "Mega Evolution" will soon be mine. Houndoom, it's time."

Cinder and Houndoom walked and left their own room as they went to another area of HQ, with the Houndoominite left atop of Cinder's table.

* * *

Ending: With Torchwick meeting Emerald, Mercury, and their boss, Cinder, and the three had a disgraceful defeat against Ruby and Co., with the help of Sun Wukong, the mercenary trio decided to get along after their first failure in order to defeat Ruby and her friends. Ruby and Jaune meet Sun Wukong and decide to tag him along in heading to Lazuli City. Cinder plots her own mission: "To harness and possess the powers of "Mega Evolution" to bring everyone in Remnant to their knees."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter marks the second "Death Anniversary of Monty Oum" this year, and also for the "Farewell of Pokémon20." Enjoy this chapter.**


	22. Water Superstar: Neptune Vasilias

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 22: Water Superstar, Neptune Vasilias

* * *

After a strange encounter with a stowaway, Ruby and Jaune met Sun Wukong, a wandering trainer from Vacuo. As they solved all the thieving problems before facing a dangerous encounter with the White Fang and defeated them with ease, the three travel together to the next city.

 _Route 5 to Lazuli City, 9:30am_

 _Welcome to "Lazuli City"_

Ruby, Jaune, and their temporary stowaway Sun arrived at Lazuli City's Pokémon Center. Located less than a mile away from the ocean, Lazuli City had a very aquatic vibe with its array of seafood restaurants, surf shops, and the open air stadium that served both as a theater to the many different performances and as the city's official league gym.

* * *

 _Lazuli City Pokémon Center, 9:34am_

 _Introduction to Lazuli City + Meeting the Gym Leader_

"So Sun," said Ruby, "how do you know the gym leader here?"

"We trained together at the same academy back in Vacuo," said Sun. "Course he cared way more about his studies than I did."

"Regret not studying as much as he did?"

"Not a bit! I may not be a success story like him, but at least I have the freedom to go where I want and do what I want!"

"And steal what you want?" asked Jaune. Ruby groaned every time Jaune reminded them that they didn't meet Sun on the best of terms.

"Let it go, Jaune," said Ruby. Jaune sighed in defeat to keep himself from showing distaste about Sun's previous actions.

Ruby quickly tried to change the subject back to Sun's friend.

"So where can we find this friend of yours?" asked Ruby.

"Knowing him, if he's not battling at the stadium," said Sun, "he's probably at some book store researching new Pokémon techniques."

As they rested at the center, an ad on one of the televisions was playing for a book store nearby. Towards the end of the ad, the book store was promoting an appearance by the city's gym leader himself. He appeared in a jacket and tie while wearing goggles atop his shiny blue hair, complete with a wide smarmy grin on his face.

"In fact, there he is right now," said Sun, pointing to the TV.

* * *

 _9:38am_

 _The Scoop Announcement: Neptune Vasilias_

"Meet The Water Superstar! Lazuli City's gym leader Neptune Vasilias will be signing autographs at Tukson's Book Trade from noon to five."

"Your friend must be really famous if he's doing autograph sessions," said Jaune.

"Gym leaders do autograph sessions all the time," said Sun. "I wouldn't be surprised if only a handful of people showed up."

"Wait," acknowledged Jaune. "We have to wait for the next two hours during going to the bookstore. I think we'll have some spare time."

"Okay," said Ruby and Sun. The trio took a rest while doing the rest of their spare time, with Ruby checking out of her scroll about the city's gym leader's info. Sun checked out his to know of Neptune Vasilias about his info. Jaune took the rest of his spare time reading something. The three were inside the center, only to wait for the next two hours. Time has passed two hours and twenty minutes later. The trio went to the entrance of the book store to find Neptune Vasilias.

* * *

 _Entrance beside Tukson's Book Trade, 11:58am_

 _Running the Line_

After their Pokémon had recovered by the nurse, and the spare time for two hours inside the center, the trio headed to the book store. As they turned the block to where the store would be located, they noticed a long line forming out of the store. The line consisted solely of teenage girls acting enthusiastic about getting to go inside and meeting Neptune.

"That's definitely a lot more than a handful," said Ruby. "Let's meet him after he's done with his autograph session."

"Nonsense!" said Sun. "I'm sure he at least has time to say hi. Let's go!"

* * *

 _Tukson's Book Trade, 12:01pm_

 _Enter Neptune Vasilias_

The trio walked past the line and entered the book store. There in the middle of the store was Neptune, signing autographs and taking photos with his fans. Behind him was a trio of girls that served as his personal entourage, making sure each fan got their autograph and quickly moved out of the line.

"Who should I make this out to?" asked Neptune to the next fan.

"Excuse me?"

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! For a moment I thought you had asked if you wanted to make out!"

"Well I can arrange that too if you want," said Neptune, causing the fan to swoon.

"He did not just say that," said Ruby, sort of disgusted by Neptune's behavior. Even Eevee shook her head in disgust.

"That was so cheesy!" laughed Sun. While Sun was laughing, Ruby noticed Jaune was muttering something to himself and clenching his fist real tight, as if the sight of Neptune was starting to upset him.

"Is something bothering you Jaune?"

"Look at him!" said Jaune. "The way he dresses, the way he speaks, the way he just projects arrogance like nothing in the world can ever faze him, thinking he can have anything or anyone he wants! Men like him I just..."

"Yeah, I don't necessarily like those kinds of people as well."

"I just...WISH I WAS AS COOL!" Ruby almost felt vomit suddenly come up from the back of her throat at the thought of Jaune ever acting like Neptune.

"Actually Jaune," said Sun, "I'll let you in on a little secret. Neptune may look cool on the surface, but deep down he's a total nerd."

"You liar! No nerd gets that many girls ogling over him! I have to find out what his secret is!" Jaune started to walk out the door and head for the back of the line.

"Where are you going?" asked Ruby.

"Well I'm not going to cut the line just to meet him!" said Jaune.

"We're not here for his autograph dude," said Sun. "Besides, as a good friend of his, I say that gives us line cutting privileges."

"I'm not sure that's a good-," said Ruby, but before she can finish, Sun already headed to the table and took the spot of the next fan waiting for her autograph.

* * *

 _12:06pm_

 _Cutting the Line_

"Yo Neptune!" greeted Sun. Before Neptune can greet him, his entourage of fangirls suddenly stepped forward.

"HEY!" yelled one of the fangirls. "NO CUTTING IN LINE!"

"Chill girls, I'm a friend of his. I'll be out of here in like ten minutes." The fangirls were about to grab Sun and drag him away when Neptune stood up and calmed everyone down.

"Relax ladies, he's cool," said Neptune. "Listen; let's go talk somewhere a little more private." The moment Neptune got up, and everyone in line was starting to moan and begged him to stay. "Don't worry everyone; I'll be back in ten minutes sharp!"

* * *

 _Tukson's Book Trade – Back Area, 12:08pm_

 _Conversation – Neptune and Sun_

Neptune and his entourage headed to the back of the store to meet with Sun and his new friends.

"So Sun, what brings you into Vale?" asked Neptune. "Bored of your training again?"

"I'm here on assignment," said Sun. "Sensei needed me to go on a special journey of enlightenment."

"He kicked you out again, didn't he?"

"No, he didn't 'kick me out!' I'm just going on a journey to learn to...enrich! Yeah, enrich my mind in..."

"Sun, just say it; you got your hand caught in the cookie jar again and he sent you out until you learn self-discipline. Considering your track record, I'll be surprised if you can ever go home again."

"I'll be home before you know it. Anyway, I'd like you to meet two friends I've made here."

* * *

 _12:10pm_

 _Jaune meets Neptune_

"Hello sir!" said Jaune, frantically shaking Neptune's hand. "I'm Jaune Arc! Do you mind me asking where you shop for your clothes? What kind of music do you listen to? And what is that wonderful cologne you're wearing?"

"Uh...it's Odeur de Sunflora?" said Neptune.

"Of course! Girls love the smell of Sunflora!" Jaune took out a notepad and frantically took notes of what Neptune said. Neptune was already starting to feel awkward at having to meet Sun and Jaune, but his mood suddenly changed the moment he laid eyes on Ruby.

 _Back to Front Area of "Tukson's Book Trade," 12:12pm_

 _Neptune meets Ruby_

"And who are you my little red beauty?"

"Ruby Rose. You're the gym leader of this city, right?"

"Say no more! I know exactly what you want, my pretty red rose!"

"Really?"

"Ladies, a marker please!"

His entourage handed him a fresh marker and an 8x10 photo of himself. He signed the picture and handed it to Ruby, winking as he did.

"To my cutest fan in red, Neptune Vasilias," said Ruby. Ruby folded up the picture and placed it in her pocket, ruining the photo. Neptune was slightly aghast at Ruby simply folding the photo like it meant nothing. "Thanks, but I'm not here for your autograph."

"If it's a pose you want, that's going to cost you," said Neptune. "But since you're as beautiful as the gem you're named after, I'll make a special exception."

Neptune suddenly wrapped his arm around Ruby's shoulders and smiled as one of the entourage pulled out a Polaroid camera. Tired of his romantic antics, Ruby quickly grabbed Neptune's arm and pushed him off.

* * *

 _12:14pm_

 _Unremarked_

"Listen blue la-fool, I'm not one of your overly obsessed fangirls," said Ruby. "I'm here to challenge you to a gym battle!" Seeing Ruby get an attitude with Neptune did not sit well with his entourage.

"Who do you think you are just demanding a gym battle?" asked one of his fangirls.

"Uh, I'm a Pokémon trainer?" said Ruby. "That's what we do."

"You have no class, little girl!"

"Neptune shouldn't have to waste time on a pest like you!"

"You better show some respect while meeting with Neptune!"

"That's up to Neptune to decide," said Ruby. "So unless you hags are his agents, mind your own business."

Hearing Ruby call them "hags" caused the girls to start getting aggressive. They started screaming incoherently at Ruby, causing Neptune to get between everyone and calm his entourage down. Jaune soon joined in to help.

"Ladies, it's okay," said Neptune. "I'll handle this."

"I'm sorry about her behavior Neptune!" said Jaune.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Ruby, annoyed at Jaune having to apologize over nothing.

"It's fine," said Neptune. "In fact, I love a girl who shows such initiative. But I have to warn you; just because you're a cute girl, I won't be going easy on you."

"Okay, now I'm insulted," said Ruby, growing more agitated every time Neptune talked. "What exactly are you implying with that remark?"

"Calm down Ruby!" said Jaune. "Neptune is just trying to be nice! There's no reason to get angry!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Neptune's just messing with you!" said Sun, placing an arm casually on Neptune's shoulder. "This dude was always pretending to be hot stuff, both with the girls and Pokémon."

"Pretending?" asked Neptune.

* * *

 _12:17pm_

 _Staying on Track_

"Yeah. I mean you were way smarter when it came to exams, but in actual battles you lost-"

"Track of how many wins I accumulated!" finished Neptune. "Typical Sun, always bringing up my amazing school record. But school challenges can't compare to gym challenges! I've only lost once in my last forty challenges!"

"Neptune was going to set a new record until that ice queen came and ruined everything!" said one of his fangirls.

"Cold hearted witch broke his record!"

"She was just lucky Neptune couldn't fight with his best Pokémon!"

Ruby wasn't sure whether to be annoyed at these fangirls constantly praising Neptune, or be happy that they too shared a great disdain for her nemesis Weiss.

"Anyway, as for your challenge," said Neptune, "I accept. We'll battle tomorrow afternoon."

"Why not tonight?" asked Ruby.

"Because it's a custom of mine to treat my opponent to dinner the night before!"

"Sweet!" said Sun. "I haven't had a real meal in ages!"

"It would be an honor, sir!" said Jaune.

"Sorry boys," said Neptune, "but this was a private invitation."

"Aww," groaned Sun and Jaune in defeat after Neptune said.

"I don't see why they can't come along," said Ruby. "It's just dinner, isn't it?"

"Well see, the restaurant I had in mind only accommodates for two people at a time. I don't think-"

"Sounds like a pretty bad restaurant to me!" said Sun. "How about we grab some chow at the Krabby Shack? All you can eat sushi for just 2000 lien!"

"Sounds good to me," said Ruby.

"Krabby Shack it is then," sighed Neptune. "I'll be there at seven."

Ruby and her friends were heading out the door when Neptune suddenly grabbed Sun to pull him aside.

* * *

 _12:21pm_

 _The Needs of Keeping Secrets_

"Hey Sun, mind if we have a word alone?"

"Sure," said Sun. The two of them went behind a bookshelf where no one else was listening. "What's up?"

"What are you doing, Sun?"

"What am I doing? I just wanna grab a bite to eat and catch up! I mean, you never told me you were on such an amazing winning streak!"

"And I'd like it to keep it that way!"

"Okay...so what's the problem?"

"The problem is if you don't stop butting in with your nonsense and your...well, YOU, I'm going to lose that streak!"

"Okay, I'm nowhere near as smart as you, so please explain how hanging out with your closest friend is going to suddenly dampen your skills as a trainer?"

"Just do me a favor and stop getting involved with what I'm trying to do, all right?"

Neptune walked away and headed back to his table. Now Sun was the one getting upset at the way Neptune was acting.

"Dude, if you're just embarrassed to be around me, you can just say it!" yelled Sun, but Neptune ignored him. Sun walked out of the store, wondering why Neptune was suddenly acting like an obnoxious jerk.

* * *

 _Krabby Shack, 7:01pm_

 _Welcome to Krabby Shack_

That evening, Neptune met with Ruby and crew at the Krabby Shack. Sun decided to not say a word to Neptune, still upset about Neptune deciding he was too cool for Sun. Sun kept to himself and just grabbed whatever sushi came his way on the conveyor belt. Jaune was closely observing what Neptune was picking to make sure he made the same choices, while Ruby was eating normally, although still agitated by Neptune's earlier behavior.

"So Ruby, how many badges do you have so far?" asked Neptune.

"Three," said Ruby. "Hope that's enough for you to not go easy on me."

"I'm simply asking for official reasons. After all, the more badges you have, the more Pokémon that are used in gym battles."

"That's right," said Jaune. "After you earn three badges, the battles become three on three, and the leaders start using much stronger Pokémon, including Mega Evolved Pokémon."

"Wait, you mean "Mega Evolution?" asked Neptune to Jaune. "Forget about that. We'll talk about that later."

"Mega Evolution?" seconded Ruby and Sun.

"Forget it, you two. Okay? We'll talk about it later."

Sun and Ruby sighed after Neptune told them not to talk about "Mega Evolution."

"Go on, Neptune," said Jaune.

"Now this guy knows his stuff," said Neptune. "Perhaps you should be a gym leader yourself, Jaune."

"I was, but I had to quit after losing so terribly."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Being a gym leader is quite a tough job."

"But you make it look so easy! I'd love to learn your secrets man!"

"What I can say? Maybe I'm just that good of a trainer..." Neptune eyed towards Sun, who looked down on his plate and continued to ignore Neptune. "Even if some people doubt my abilities."

"Yeah," said Ruby. "It can be quite annoying when someone doubts what you're capable of." Ruby made it clear that she was still upset about the way Neptune had talked down to her earlier. Neptune's usual charm wasn't impressing to Ruby, and it didn't help he had two tag-alongs preventing him from pulling out his best stuff.

"Excuse me for a minute," said Ruby, leaving the table and heading for the restroom.

* * *

 _Krabby Shack Dining Table, 7:05pm_

 _Secrecy_

"This was some good sushi," said Jaune, "Thanks for the meal, Neptune!"

"No problem," said Neptune. "Say Jaune, how would you like to do me a huge favor?"

"What kind of favor?"

"If you and Sun don't mind, I'd like to talk to Ruby alone," said Neptune.

"Can't I just sit really far away? I promise I won't do anything!"

"Let's go Jaune," said Sun. "Neptune wants privacy, so let's give him some privacy."

"Thank you Sun," said Neptune. "I knew you'd be cool about it."

"I can be cool about it!" said Jaune, immediately getting up and leaving. Sun finished his meal and stood up.

"Break a leg, Romeo," said Sun, punching Neptune hard in the shoulder.

Ruby returned from the restroom to see Neptune sitting by himself. Ruby groaned to herself; being alone with Neptune was the last thing she wanted right now. "Where are Sun and Jaune?"

* * *

 _Krabby Shack Restroom, 7:08pm_

 _Privacy_

"They went back to the hotel. Listen, while we're alone, I'd like to apologize for saying anything that offended you. I didn't mean to undermine your skills as a professional trainer. Before we head back, I'd like to take you somewhere to make it up to you."

"I think we've had plenty of time together already."

"Please Ruby? It'll only be for five minutes, I promise!"

As annoying as Neptune was getting, Ruby decided to give him at least one chance to prove he can be a gentleman. "Fine, but I better not see those hands get anywhere near me. You have to be gentlemanly."

"I guarantee it," said Neptune. "And I accept it."

Neptune gave Ruby a handshake, and the two shook their hands together.

* * *

 _Lazuli Pier, 7:13pm_

 _Sightseeing_

Neptune had called for a limo and took Ruby to the boardwalk on the edge of town. The boardwalk was located near the piers that faced the ocean separating Vale and Atlas. Ruby and Neptune were walking across the boardwalk as the night was quiet save for the sounds of the waves splashing into the piers, with the pier lighthouse serving as the only lighting.

"Quite a beautiful sight, isn't it?" said Neptune.

"It's pretty nice," said Ruby. "Kind of reminds me of the piers at Patch Island."

"You've been to Patch Island?"

"Born and raised there."

"That's cool. So Ruby, what made you want to be a Pokémon trainer?"

"Why would you like to know?"

"I like getting to know what motivates my opponents."

"Well, my family members were always into raising Pokémon. My uncle and my sister are part of the Pokémon Rangers, and my parents used to be professional trainers before I was born. I simply followed in their footsteps. And my late mother told me to become her successor of "Mega Evolution."

"Family tradition! That's awesome! I bet your parents must be so proud to see you grow up to be a trainer. And I know of "Mega Evolution," too."

"And I want to make them truly proud by becoming the new Vale champion within my first year of training. Imagine how exciting it would be to become the region's youngest and fastest growing champion of all time. I'll go down as one of the best trainers ever! And I'm mastering the art of "Mega Evolution" with the use of my Mega Bangle!"

"That's quite a dream to have. I'd love to see it come true for you, but I've got a reputation to uphold. And your Mega Bangle, it's quite nice. I have a Key Stone of my own."

"But what's your Key Stone anyway?"

"Keep this in secret; don't tell anyone about it, okay? Let's move on."

"I'm curious Neptune; what made you want to become a gym leader?"

"Nothing special. I knew I was a good trainer and decided being a gym leader would be a good way to make a living."

"Really? It has nothing to do with the legion of fangirls that would follow you around?"

"Actually Ruby...that's why I wanted to be alone to tell you this." Neptune stopped and turned to the ocean. "Look at the waves. On the surface it looks so calm and inviting, but then one big wave can mess up your day."

"Never took you for a philosopher; but what's that have to do with us?"

"The truth is Ruby...being famous is really stressful. Sure being admired by a legion of fans and getting all sorts of extravagant gifts seems fun, but one little slip and suddenly your fanbase can turn on you, and then you're left with nothing. Suddenly the pressure to win matches increases ten-fold, and sometimes I just..."

To Neptune's surprise, Ruby placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"No one ever said being a Pokémon trainer was easy," said Ruby. "You know Neptune, I had you pegged as some egomaniacal primadonna, but once you put aside your superstar ego, you're actually a nice guy."

"You think so?"

"I really do. If all this fame is really getting to you, maybe you should take a break from it sometime to clear your head and regain your focus. In fact, if you don't think you're up to battling tomorrow, we can just call it off now."

Neptune smiled at Ruby's offer, and this time it was a genuine one instead of his usual smarmy grin. "Wow Ruby; no one's ever gone out of their way to help me like this. But I accepted your challenge and I plan to see it through."

"Then all I can say now is good luck, because I'm not leaving this city without a new badge."

"Then again, I was thinking...I know how important it is for you to win, but it's just as important I win as well."

"Too bad we can't all be winners, huh?"

"Funny you should say that. Hypothetically, what if-"

Ruby's scroll suddenly started ringing. Ruby pulled it out and saw her alarm clock was going off.

"It's getting late. If you don't mind, I'd let to head back to my hotel now. Can't have a good battle without some good sleep!"

"...of course."

Ruby and Neptune went back into his limo and headed for the hotel. While Ruby was looking out at the piers, Neptune was getting more stressed that he still couldn't initiate his plan.

 _"That walk was the perfect time and I missed it!"_ thought Neptune. _"This one is really hard to win over! All right Neptune, time to think of a Plan B! I have to keep my Key Stone from anyone showing it!"_

* * *

 _Lazuli Hotel, 7:39pm_

 _Way Back Home_

Ruby and Neptune arrived at the hotel Ruby was staying in.

"Thanks for coming along," said Neptune, "and again, I apologize if I offended you before."

"Just remember to try to keep your ego and your Key Stone intact," said Ruby. "And personally, I'd ditch that posse that keeps hovering around you."

"If you don't mind, can I escort you back to your room?"

"Sure. I'm staying in room 636."

They headed to where Ruby was staying in. Before Ruby went into her room, she shook Neptune's hand and said their goodbyes.

"Good luck Neptune; I look forward to our battle tomorrow."

"Same here."

* * *

 _Lazuli Hotel Room 639, 7:42pm_

 _Lock and Key_

After Neptune left, Ruby inserted her keycard into the doorknob, but the doorknob flashed red. Ruby tried again, but it didn't work. Ruby tried going faster, then slower, then faster again, but the door refused to unlock.

"C'mon already!" yelled Ruby. "Why isn't this keycard working?" Ruby banged on the door, hoping to break the door open. Suddenly she heard the door unlock and get opened by Jaune. "Jaune? What are you doing in my room?"

"This is our room. Yours is 639, remember?" Ruby turned around to room 639 and inserted the keycard. Sure enough, the lock lit green.

"Oh, whoops!" said Ruby, lightly smacking herself in the head. "Guess I forgot with everything on my mind right now."

"Don't have a brainfreeze like this during tomorrow's battle. Good night Ruby."

Once Ruby unpacked, she spent the night planning her strategy for tomorrow's battle, while Jaune and Sun were watching TV until they dozed off.

In the middle of the night, Sun suddenly woke up when his bladder started to signal his brain to head to the bathroom.

"Oh man," said Sun. "I really shouldn't have drank so many Dr. Pipers!"

* * *

 _Sun's Hotel Room, 7:45pm_

 _A Mysterious Letter_

After Sun was done, he was heading back to bed when he noticed an envelope laying on the floor next to the front door. It seems someone from outside had slipped a letter into their room.

"Well well, what's this?" asked Sun. "Perhaps a love letter to Sun Wukong?"

Sun picked up the envelope and noticed some kind of pin attached to the back.

"What's this pinned to the back?" Sun removed the pin from the envelope and took a close look. It was a pin in the shape of a trident. It looked way too good to look like some kind of pin you can find in a hobby store. "No... This can't be what I think it is!"

Sun opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. After reading the letter, Sun feared what it possibly meant.

"Neptune...you wouldn't!"

And Sun checked another part of the letter, which contained an illustration of the Mega Stone.

"What… is… this? A "Mega Stone," which belonged to Neptune? It can't be... I'll find some answers for tomorrow."

* * *

Ending: What is the mystery Sun read the letter about the "Mega Stone?" Will he able to find out why? Catch the next chapter of "Mega-Ventures of Remnant."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here's the story I made after the previous one of this month, so I'll be making the revised versions of the rest of the story. Happy 21st Anniversary, Pokémon.**


	23. Present 15: Ruby vs Neptune

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 23: Present 15 – Ruby vs. Neptune

* * *

After a letter is being made by Neptune inside Sun's hotel room, Sun decided to uncover and expose of Neptune's secret about "Mega Evolution" after seeing the illustration of the "Mega Stone" Neptune owned. Now, Sun must expose Neptune's secrets about "Mega Evolution" during his entire battle with Ruby.

* * *

 _Ruby's Hotel Room, 7:45am_

 _Awakening_

"[Wake up!]" chirped Eevee, jumping on Ruby's bed trying to wake her up.

"Five more minutes," said Ruby. "Or ten; you know what, make it thirty. This bed just feels so good." Eevee kept jumping on Ruby until Ruby had enough and finally sat up. "Okay, I'll get up!"

* * *

 _Lazuli Gym Lobby, 9:20am_

 _Preparation_

Ruby got dressed and headed to the lobby where Sun and Jaune were waiting. Jaune was busy going over all his notes while Sun was sitting anxiously, as if something was bothering him.

"You okay Sun?" asked Ruby. "You look like you got something on your mind."

"Couldn't get a good night's sleep," said Sun. "So Ruby, what did you and Neptune do last night?"

"We just talked about ourselves and our battle for today."

"Is that all?"

"I know Neptune came off like a jerk, but he was really nice last night."

"Tell me more!" said Jaune, pulling out his pad ready to take more notes. Ruby simply rolled her eyes and ignored Jaune.

* * *

 _Lazuli City Pokémon Center, 9:31am_

 _Pre-Match Preparation_

The three stopped by the Pokémon Center for Ruby to get the Pokémon necessary for today's match. Waiting at the center was Neptune along with his annoying entourage of fangirls.

"Good morning Ruby," greeted Neptune. "Ready for our battle?"

"Once I get my Pokémon I will be," said Ruby. "It'll be exciting to be using three Pokémon for the first time." Ruby went to the corner of the room where the PC was to exchange her Pokémon. Neptune walked up and started talking low to Ruby.

"And of course, we'll be following through on the plan, right?"

"Plan?" asked Ruby, confused as to what Neptune was talking about. "What plan?"

"You know...the one I told you about last night?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Neptune was starting to sweat nervously at Ruby's reaction and started talking in an even lower voice. "You know, my confession? Our plan? The deal?"

"Confession? What...oh, I get it. Yeah, of course."

"Excellent," said Neptune. "I'll give you a ride to the stadium. Don't reveal my secrets to anyone about "Mega Evolution."

Unbeknownst to Neptune, Sun had snuck behind them to hear what they were talking about; Jaune was too busy trying to ask advice from Neptune's entourage to pay any attention. Sun felt even more disgusted knowing what Neptune was up to, and was starting to worry Ruby was going to go along with it. Ruby and her friends sat in the back of the limo heading to the stadium; Sun sat next to Ruby to hopefully clear things up.

"Ruby, what was Neptune talking about with you following the plan?" asked Sun.

"Something we discussed last night," said Ruby. "I don't think he'd want you to know."

"Ruby, I know I'm not exactly the most trustworthy of people to talk to, but please, I need to know what Neptune told you. He's been hiding secrets about the envelope he made-"

"You're really bothered by this. Did something happen between you and Neptune?"

"I'm starting to think Neptune isn't the best friend I used to know, especially if I think he did something to you last night."

"Okay Sun, if you must know, Neptune told me that all this fame is getting to him and I suggested he take a break after today's battle."

"He didn't tell you about anything else?"

"You mean like if he asked me out? Nothing like that."

"Thanks Ruby. At least I know you're honest."

"What do you mean by that?"

Sun decided to remain quiet, not wanting to tell Ruby what Sun had found that night in his room.

* * *

 _Lazuli Gym Stadium, 9:44am_

 _The Main Event: Ruby versus Neptune_

They arrived at the open air stadium serving as the league gym. The arena was essentially a giant swimming tank with some platforms floating on some parts of the water for non-Water type Pokémon to stand on. Ruby expected the stadium to be full of Neptune's fans, but found only his entourage sitting in the stands.

"Quite a low attendance," said Ruby. "I would of thought the place would be packed to see you battle."

"Actually, I like to make my battles somewhat private," said Neptune. "Helps me concentrate."

"Interesting," remarked Sun.

"What is?" asked Ruby.

"Just thinking aloud," said Sun before heading to the bleachers. Jaune was already sitting down, jotting more notes on every little thing Neptune was doing. Ruby and Neptune headed to their respective sides of the arena.

"Since you have three badges, the battle will be three on three," announced Neptune. "Of course with my skills, I doubt I'll have to use all three of my Pokémon." Neptune's entourage of course cheered wildly for Neptune.

"We'll see about that," said Ruby. "For my first Pokémon, I call Hitmonchan!" Ruby tossed her ball towards the center platform and brought out her Hitmonchan.

"And for my first Pokémon, I call out Alomomola!"

Neptune pulled out a specially marked Poké Ball and tossed it high. The ball burst open with special sparkle effects as the Alomomola came out and landed in the water. The fangirls started swooning at the sight of the heart-shaped Pokémon; the Alomomola along with Neptune turned towards his fanbase.

"Alomomola is known as the caring Pokémon. I use it in honor of all the fans that I care so deeply for. This one is for you girls!" The girls cheered loudly for Neptune, while Sun groaned at Neptune's speech.

* * *

 _Lazuli Gym Bleachers, 9:47am_

 _Jaune and Sun - Conversation 1_

"I wonder where I can get one of those?" wondered Jaune.

"Are you really buying into this?" asked Sun.

"Why wouldn't I be? The man has a strong win record and big fanbase for a reason!"

"Yeah," muttered Sun, "and I believe I know why."

* * *

 _Back to "Lazuli Gym Stadium," 9:48am_

 _Ruby versus Neptune, Round 1: Alomomola versus Hitmonchan_

"But it's not just the fans I care about," said Neptune. "I also care just as much for..."

Neptune looked across the arena to see Ruby too busy on her scroll to be listening to Neptune, while Hitmonchan was doing push-ups on the platform he was on.

"Excuse me!" shouted Neptune.

"Oh, are you done with your little speech?" asked Ruby. "Does this mean we can start fighting?"

"How dare you say something so rude!" shouted one of the fangirls.

"Watch your tongue little girl!"

"Show some respect!"

"Relax girls, I've got this!" said Neptune. "'Mola, start off with Aqua Ring!"

"Hitmonchan, Mach Punch!"

Alomomola surrounded itself with a thin glowing blue veil of water that gives it the ability to recover health overtime. Hitmonchan ran up and tried to reach Alomomola from the edge of the platform, but by the time he did, Alomomola quickly swam to the other side of the arena, making it impossible for Hitmonchan to hit Alomomola in time. The only way Hitmonchan was going to land an attack was to wait for Alomomola to reach Hitmonchan on the platform.

 _"I figured this would be a problem,"_ thought Ruby. _"Good thing he's got that technique I can bust out for later."_

"'Mola, Water Pulse!" commanded Neptune. The Alomomola jumped out of the water and fired a blue-sphered ring of Water Pulse at Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan dodged the Water Pulse and charged at Alomomola with a Mach Punch, with his fist leaving a silver streak. Alomomola went back into the water and quickly swam a few feet away, then jumped out and fired another Water Pulse that knocked Hitmonchan into the water. "Now 'Mola, Aqua Jet attack!"

"Hitmonchan, keep using Mach Punch!" commanded Ruby. Although Hitmonchan was trying to stay afloat, he was still able to use his Mach Punch at the same lightning fast speed. However, with Alomomola being in the water, its Aqua Jet was even faster as the fish smacked its fin glowing blue into the boxer before he can land a punch. Less than a second after the first hit, Alomomola again attacked Hitmonchan with Aqua Jet. Ruby realized no matter how strong or quick Hitmonchan was, it didn't stand a chance while in the water.

"Hitmonchan, get back to the surface!" Hitmonchan swam back to surface and fell to his knees, severely weakened by the constant attacks by Alomomola. It looked like it would only take one more hit to knock out Hitmonchan.

"That Hitmonchan is almost done for!" said Neptune. "Let's help him out, shall we?"

The Alomomola jumped high into the air for its next attack; Hitmonchan barely had the energy to get out of the way. Ruby expected Alomomola to fire another Water Pulse, but instead Alomomola fired what appeared to be a pink heart-shaped form of energy. The moment the energy made contact with Hitmonchan, Hitmonchan suddenly felt better and had the strength to get back up. Ruby and Hitmonchan looked at each other in confusion.

"What was that attack?" asked Ruby.

"Oh, that?" said Neptune, forming his trademark wide grin again. "That was a Heal Pulse. Your Hitmonchan should now be healthy enough to continue battling."

"You purposely healed my Hitmonchan? Why would you do that?"

"Simple really; I'm so confident I'll win this battle, I can knock out that Hitmonchan all over again."

Ruby felt that vomit feeling come back up her throat again, while Hitmonchan was angry at Neptune insulting him. Ruby checked her scroll about the move "Heal Pulse."

* * *

 _Heal Pulse  
Power: -  
Accuracy: -  
The user emits a healing pulse which restores the target's HP by up to half of its max HP.  
Contest Conditions:  
Beautiful – Excites the audience in any kind of contest. (Contest Spectaculars – Normal Mode)  
Beautiful – Increased Voltage is added to the performance score. (Super Contest)  
Beautiful – Excites the audience in any contest without fail. (Contest Spectaculars – Challenge Mode)  
_

* * *

The ladies on the other hand swooned and cheered.

"You're the best Neptune!"

"Kick that Hitmonchan's butt all over again!"

* * *

 _Lazuli Gym: Both Bleacher and Stadium Areas, 9:54am_

 _Fanboyed_

"Man, he really is such a gentleman!" said Jaune. Sun took a deep breath and resisted the urge to smack Jaune for turning into another Neptune fanboy.

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?" said Ruby. "You know what? I'm so confident you can't hit my Hitmonchan, I'm just going to have him stand still in the middle of the platform!"

Hitmonchan turned to Ruby and noticed her quickly wink at him. Hitmonchan smirked, knowing exactly what Ruby had planned; he walked to the middle of the platform and placed his arms on his hips. The girls started jeering at Ruby's antics.

"Don't get so cocky, little red!"

"You're nowhere near Neptune's level!"

"Neptune is going to wipe that grin off your ugly face!"

"Ruby's just asking for trouble now," remarked Jaune.

"SHE'S asking for trouble?" yelled Sun, annoyed by Jaune's obvious hypocrisy.

"You asked for it!" said Neptune. "'Mola, knock him back into the water with Aqua Jet!"

Alomomola swam a few meters away to gain some distance, then jetted through the water and burst out of the surface, leaving its body with a clear-blue streak, closing in on Hitmonchan. In the second before Alomomola was to reach Hitmonchan, Hitmonchan suddenly sidestepped to avoid getting attacked; Alomomola had fallen for the Detect trick. With Hitmonchan in the clear, he countered back with Mach Punch, nailing Alomomola and knocking it down to the surface. Everyone was surprised to see Hitmonchan suddenly gain the advantage.

"Impossible!" said Neptune.

"Hitmonchan, keep on punching!"

Alomomola tried to flop back into the water, but Hitmonchan cut Alomomola off and threw several more Mach Punches at Alomomola. With having such a high amount of health and the Aqua Ring protecting it, the damage was only moderate. Alomomola fired a Water Pulse to repel Hitmonchan and got back into the water. Hitmonchan ran back to the middle of the platform, waiting for Alomomola to surface again.

"Your Pokémon aren't so tough when they're out of the water, are they?"

"Then I'll just have to blast yours back into it! 'Mola, Water Pulse!"

Alomomola jumped back out and kept firing Water Pulses at Hitmonchan; Hitmonchan quickly ran around the platform dodging the pulse attacks. With each Pokémon staying in their respective areas, neither one of them was going to fall until one of them would get desperate enough to attack out of their comfort zone. Ruby kept calm and had Hitmonchan stay on the platform, willing to draw this out as long as she could. Neptune however was losing patience and decided to take a risk.

"'Mola, tackle him with Aqua Jet!" commanded Neptune. Alomomola swam back several meters, getting ready to hit Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan, time to break out your secret weapon!" said Ruby.

"Secret weapon?"

Hitmonchan pulled back his right fist and concentrated his energy; his gloves soon started to spark electricity. As soon as Neptune saw the sparks, he realized he was in trouble.

"Wait 'Mola, don't attack!" shouted Neptune, but it was too late. Alomomola already started swimming and charged at Hitmonchan.

"Hitmonchan, nail it with Thunder Punch!" Knowing Hitmonchan had the ability to learn other elemental attacks, Ruby made sure to change Hitmonchan's move set in order to gain the type advantage, and wanted to break out the move when the time was right; now was that time. Hitmonchan thrust forward just as the Alomomola burst out of the water and tried to hit Hitmonchan, but was nailed in the face with a strong Thunder Punch. The attack was strong enough to knock out Alomomola, taking out the first of Neptune's Pokémon.

"All right!" cheered Sun. "Way to go, Ruby!"

"She was just lucky!" replied a fangirl.

"Show no mercy Neptune!"

"Send this girl back to the minor league!"

Rather than get upset at the loss, Neptune simply smiled as he recalled Alomomola. "Alas, it appears my overconfidence has gotten the best of me. It's time to take things up a notch with my Lanturn!"

* * *

 _10:06am_

 _Ruby versus Neptune, Round 2: Lanturn versus Hitmonchan_

Neptune called out his Lanturn, who landed on the platform across from Hitmonchan. Ruby was perplexed as to why Neptune didn't have Lanturn start in the water instead; she assumed because it would be easier to attack Hitmonchan.

"No time to waste Lanturn! Bubble Beam attack!"

"Hitmonchan, Mach Punch!"

Hitmonchan lunged forward with his Mach Punch as Lanturn fired its Bubble Beam. Bubble Beam was not only a strong water attack; it also had the effect of slowing down Pokémon, which happened to Hitmonchan. Slightly blinded and slowing down, Hitmonchan threw his punch only to have it dodged easily by Lanturn. Lanturn continued to fire its beam at Hitmonchan, dealing more damage while Hitmonchan tried to wave the bubbles off. With Mach Punch now useless, Ruby decided it was best to skip straight to thunder.

"Hitmonchan, use your Thunder Punch!" Hitmonchan charged his fists and lunged at Lanturn.

"I was hoping you would do that!" replied Neptune. Hitmonchan struck Lanturn straight in the side of its body, only for Lanturn to not feel a thing. In fact, it started glowing with more energy.

"What the...that attack did nothing!" exclaimed Ruby.

"That Ability Lanturn has is "Volt Absorb!" claimed Neptune. "Volt Absorb" not only causes the user to receive no damage, but it also absorbs Electric-type moves instead of taking damage!"

Ruby gasped as she witnessed Neptune's Lanturn's ability "Volt Absorb," which caused it to heal its own HP from Hitmonchan's Thunder Punch attack. Ruby then picked up her scroll and checked the ability "Volt Absorb."

* * *

 _Volt Absorb  
Known as: Electricity Storage  
"This Pokémon's body contains charged static particles, which restores its own HP when hit by an Electric-type move instead of taking damage."_

* * *

"Lanturn, counter with Spark attack!" commanded Neptune. Lanturn quickly enveloped itself in yellow-orange electricity and tackled Hitmonchan head on, dealing a blow that not only dealt critical damage, but also paralyzed Hitmonchan's body. "See, as a Water trainer, I know my opponents are likely to use Electric attacks against me. That's why I've got Lanturn here; it has the ability to absorb electric attacks without feeling a thing, thanks to "Volt Absorb. You should remember: An Electric-type attack like that is unaffected by a Pokémon with this ability."

* * *

 _10:10am_

 _Submission_

Ruby sighed at her mistake. "I'll admit I should have seen that coming. Good job Hitmonchan; time to bow out."

Ruby recalled her Hitmonchan, causing Neptune's fanbase to cheer and taunt Ruby.

"Getting scared little red?"

"You're no match for Neptune!"

"Just give up and walk away!"

"Maybe if I was as airheaded as you three I would give up," replied Ruby, causing the girls to start yelling. "I've still got two Pokémon to go. For my second Pokémon, I choose Gloom!"

Ruby threw her ball onto the platform and called out Gloom. Gloom didn't receive as much training as Ruby's other Pokémon, but because Grass types have such a huge advantage over Water types, Ruby figured Gloom would be able to knock out at least one of Neptune's Pokémon, possibly more if lucky. The sight of seeing Gloom standing there drooling caused the fangirls to groan.

* * *

 _10:13am_

 _Double-Sided_

"What an ugly Pokémon!"

"Figures someone with her looks would have a Pokémon like that!"

"Since when has looks ever mattered in a battle?" yelled Sun, getting more angry every time he had to hear these obnoxious fans.

"You have to admit Gloom does look pretty ugly," said Jaune.

"Whose side are you on?"

* * *

 _10:15am_

 _Ruby versus Neptune, Round 3: Lanturn versus Gloom_

"Your Pokémon may not be pretty, but I'll beat it all the same!" said Neptune. "Lanturn, use your Signal Beam!"

"Gloom, fire some Acid!" said Ruby.

As Gloom was getting ready to build up its Acid, oozing with purple-and-orange bubbles, Lanturn fired a red-and-green Signal Beam from its antenna; the light emitted from the antenna penetrated Gloom and caused it to get dizzy. Confused as to what it was doing, Gloom starting spraying the Acid in every direction, completely missing Lanturn.

"This isn't good! If Gloom stays confused for too long, I'm going to be down another Pokémon! C'mon Gloom, snap out of it!"

"Good job Lanturn! Now hit it with an Eerie Impulse!"

Lanturn lit up its antenna and transmitted a yellow-orange wave into Gloom that caused Gloom to shiver from the terrible noise it started hearing, causing its strength to go down. Frustrated and confused, Gloom continued to spray Acid everywhere it could, still missing Lanturn. At this rate, it looked like Gloom was about to go down without a fight, causing Ruby to nearly start biting her knuckles.

 _"Everything's going exactly as planned!"_ thought Neptune. _"Now I just have to deliver the finishing blow."_

"Your Gloom is finished Ruby! Lanturn, attack it with Spark!" Lanturn glowed with yellow-and-orange electricity and tackled the Gloom head-on. Neptune's fans cheered thinking Neptune now had the numbers advantage, but the attack barely did anything to Gloom. In fact, the force of the blow finally caused Gloom to snap out of its confusion, although Ruby was now confused as to why Neptune chose that attack. Nevertheless, Ruby now had her chance to fight back.

"Gloom, fire your Sleep Powder now!" shouted Ruby. Gloom bent down and sprayed a greenly-heavy dose of Sleep Powder at Lanturn, instantly causing it to fall asleep. Neptune started to panic at Gloom going on the attack.

 _"What's going on?"_ thought Neptune. _"Didn't Ruby get the hint when I said she was finished?"_

"Now Gloom, Mega Drain it while it's asleep!"

"Lanturn, you've got to wake up!"

Gloom used Mega Drain that fired a green energy beam, and then absorbed a heavy amount of Lanturn's health with it. Despite the strong attack, Lanturn continued to sleep, allowing Gloom to continue constantly draining its health until it flopped to its side and fainted. Neptune took a deep breath to calm himself down at having the disadvantage.

"I can't believe you somehow survived a full-on Spark attack," said Neptune.

"I'm surprised you even used that move," replied Ruby. "Electric attacks don't work well against Grass types."

"Even so, I would think that attack would be enough to finish off Gloom."

"How? Gloom's health was too high for an attack like that to work."

"But it was supposed to...never mind!"

* * *

 _10:18am_

 _Expectation of Statement_

"Whoa," said Jaune. "Neptune's really shaken up by this. Guess he's not used to having tough competition."

"Almost as if he expects his opponents to be easily beat," said Sun.

* * *

 _10:21am_

 _Ruby versus Neptune, Round 4: Floatzel versus Gloom_

"All right!" said Neptune. "You may have triumphed over my first two Pokémon, but this time I'm bringing out the best! Let's go Floatzel!"

Neptune tossed his ball high and released his Floatzel onto the floating platform. The Floatzel turned to the crowd and crossed his arms.

"Floatzel!" shouted Floatzel, smiling just like Neptune does. The girls swooned over getting to see Neptune's best Pokémon.

"He's so cuuuute!"

"He definitely has Neptune's looks!"

Floatzel then reached behind his coat and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. The girls continued to ogle at Floatzel posing for them, while Sun rolled his eyes at the ridiculous display. Floatzel and Neptune seemed more interested in posing for the fans than getting ready to battle. As Floatzel continued to pose, he was suddenly attacked by Gloom using a Mega Drain, which fired a green energy beam. This sudden attack caused everyone to boo Ruby.

* * *

 _10:23am_

 _A Watery Cheap-Shot_

"Hey!" yelled Neptune. "I wasn't ready!"

"Wasn't ready?" said Ruby. "You should be ready the moment you call out a Pokémon!"

"That was a cheap shot you jerk!" shouted one of the fans.

"Yeah Ruby," said Jaune, "you shouldn't attack a Pokémon when they aren't ready."

"FINE!" moaned Ruby. "Tell you what; I'll give you one free attack. Go ahead, use whatever move you want!"

"Okay Floatzel," said Neptune, "let's start this off with our Rain Dance!"

Floatzel shot a ball of blue-and-gray mist into the sky. The mist turned into rain clouds forming over the arena; soon the rain came pouring down. With Rain Dance in effect, Floatzel was going to receive a major boost in strength.

"Are we even now?" asked Ruby. "Can we get back to our battle?"

"Let's do it Floatzel!" said Neptune. "Attack Gloom with Aqua Jet!"

"Gloom, Stun Spore!"

With the Rain Dance boosting his speed, Floatzel quickly tackled into Gloom. Gloom tried to fire its Stun Spore, but the rain made it hard to spray Floatzel, not to mention Floatzel was too fast to hit anyway. Floatzel continued to jet into Gloom, knocking Gloom for a loop.

"Gloom, fire your Moonblast!"

"Floatzel, evade with Double Team!"

Under Ruby's command, Gloom fired a pinkish-blue moonbeam at Floatzel, but missed after Floatzel evaded with a Double Team from below, nearly missing its mark.

"Now Floatzel, unleash your Aqua Tail!" Floatzel spun his two tails at incredible speed, then ran in and smacked Gloom hard across the face. The force of the attack caused Gloom to stumble back and fall down. The fans cheered at seeing another one of Ruby's Pokémon take a fall. Floatzel turned to the audience to take in the admiration.

"Way to knock out that weed Floatzel!"

"Just one more to go!"

* * *

 _10:26am_

 _Examining Weaknesses_

"I'm not sure Ruby stands a chance," said Jaune. "Floatzel's going to have a major advantage against whomever Ruby decides to use next."

"I wouldn't worry about Ruby's next Pokémon," said Sun.

"Why not?"

"Take a look."

Sun pointed to where Gloom was laying. Despite taking a major hit, Gloom was not actually knocked out, just hanging on by a sliver of health. Neptune and Floatzel were so distracted by the cheering fans they didn't notice Gloom getting up.

* * *

 _10:30am_

 _I'm not Done_

"Thank you, thank you!" said Neptune. "Before I go on to win this match, I'd just like to say how much you fans mean to me! Without you I wouldn't-"

"Mega Drain, Gloom!" interrupted Ruby.

"Wait, what?"

Neptune and Floatzel turned around to see Gloom suddenly burst out a green energy beam of Mega Drain and take away a huge chunk of Floatzel's health. Gloom was now healthy enough to keep going.

"That little... she isn't following the plan at all! I've got to put a stop to this quick!"

"Okay Gloom, now hit him with-"

"Stop this match!" yelled Neptune. Everyone was surprised to hear Neptune suddenly call for a stop to the match.

* * *

 _10:33am_

 _Accused and Wounded_

"Why?" asked Ruby. "Decided to give up?"

"This match is over because you're cheating!" Neptune's fanbase gasped at his accusation.

"Whoa, cheating? How am I cheating?"

"Don't play dumb little red!" shouted one of the fangirls.

"You know exactly why you're cheating!"

"We should disqualify her!"

"Ruby, what are you doing?" asked Jaune.

"You tell me!" replied Ruby. "I think Neptune here is just cracking under the pressure!"

"Typical excuse!" said Neptune. "You start taking an unfair advantage and suddenly you think I'm just complaining?"

"There's nothing unfair about the way I'm battling! Have you gone crazy, Neptune?"

"As gym leader, I'm within my right to cancel a battle upon suspicious behavior. So either you admit what you're doing or face disqualification!"

"Neptune, what is this really all about? Is this because I got angry with you yesterday, or has all this fame finally gotten the best of you? And yet you hid your own secrets from us?"

"If you're not going to admit what you did wrong, you leave me no other choice but to disqualify you! And I'm not revealing any secret about what you've never heard of!"

As Ruby was getting confused about what was going on, Sun was starting to get more irritated at Neptune's behavior. Ever since the letter he received last night, he knew something was going to go wrong in today's battle. He was hoping that the letter was a hoax possibly created by his fans, but after seeing Neptune's behavior and Ruby getting disqualified for doing nothing wrong, he finally had to step in.

* * *

 _10:36am_

 _Watery Exposure_

"That's enough!" exclaimed Sun. "Ruby isn't cheating and you know it, Neptune! Reveal your lies to us!"

"Stay out of this Sun!" replied Neptune. "It's between me and Ruby!"

"Yeah Sun, stay out of it," said Jaune. "You're not exactly someone above cheating yourself."

"I may be a lot of things, but a cheater isn't one of them! Besides, I have proof that Neptune is lying about Ruby!"

"Oh this ought to be good! What 'proof' can a crook like you have?"

"How's this for evidence?" said Sun, pulling out the Trident badge he found last night. Neptune and his fans were shocked to see Sun somehow have that badge. "And the Mega Stone's illustration I've seen, too!"

Most of Neptune's fanbase have shocked about the Mega Stone Sun saw as illustration yesterday.

"Is that a gym badge?" asked Ruby. "And wait, is that a Mega Stone?"

"You bet it is; care to guess whom it belongs to?"

"Where did you get that badge?" asked Neptune. "And wait, is that a Mega Stone, too!?"

"Jeez Sun, really?" said Jaune. "Is there nothing you won't stoop low enough to steal?"

"I didn't steal this badge," said Sun. "It was delivered to our hotel room the other night, along with a very interesting letter. And I saw the colors of the "Mega Stone," too."

"It can't both be… That's dishonesty."

"What?"

"A Gym Leader becoming dishonest of their own things hidden could result in a penal violation. They should present the league their own both Key Stone and Mega Stone at all times, even in the beginning of the ceremony for league requirements. You go on, Sun."

* * *

 _10:40am_

 _A Falsified Letter_

Sun pulled out the letter he received last night and read it aloud.

"Dear Ruby,

As you can see, I've got an image to uphold amongst my fans, and they can't witness me fail on stage. Encased with this letter is my official league badge; in return, all I ask is that you put on a convincing loss in our battle tomorrow. I get to look good and you still walk away with what you came for. That way we're all winners."

"Anybody could write that letter!" responded one of the fangirls.

"You probably wrote it just to frame Neptune!"

"Yeah! You're a lying scoundrel!"

"I think it's obvious what's going on," said Neptune. "Sun and Ruby are clearly in this together in order to cheat their way into earning a badge!"

"Sun, let me see that letter," said Ruby. Sun jumped down from the bleachers and ran over to Ruby with the letter. "Now you're honestly saying this was written by Neptune?"

"You have to believe me Ruby!" replied Sun. "And I saw that Mega Stone, too, along with its flying colors!"

"It's okay Sun, I believe you. In fact, I think I can prove Neptune was the one who wrote this."

* * *

 _10:43am_

 _Watery Exposure_

"Oh really?" said Neptune. "How are you going to prove that I wrote this letter?"

"Simple; I happen to have something else written by you on me."

"What are you-?"

Ruby reached into her pocket and pulled out the crumpled up photo of Neptune she received yesterday; the photo that had Neptune's handwritten autograph. Neptune felt a chill run down his spine the moment he saw Ruby pull that photo out.

"Seems I was so forgetful last night that I forgot to empty this out of my pocket," said Ruby. "Now let's see how well they match up."

"Hold it!" said Neptune. "You were right, Ruby! I was just getting really stressed! I'm sorry! Let's continue our battle!"

"And yet you stained the League Oath, Neptune, by not showing us both your Key Stone and Mega Stone!"

"Ruby, this isn't what it looks like! I want to keep things secret! And I never showed you anything by secret! Please, I wanted to-"

Ruby ignored Neptune's pleading and looked over the handwriting, and the flying colors of the Mega Stone. Sure enough, Ruby noticed the letters written out in the exact same way.

" _Wait a minute,"_ thought Jaune. _"Perhaps Ruby was right about this whole incident, and even though I was wrong? Alright Jaune, I'll settle this like a real Gym Leader who deserves honesty. I'll end this whole exposure right now, right here."_

"The writing is a perfect match," said Ruby. "There's no doubt about it; you were trying to rig this battle!"

"Those nearly forty battles you won," said Sun, "did you rig those too Neptune?"

"Not all of them!" blurted Neptune. The stadium suddenly went dead quiet when Neptune inadvertently revealed he cheated; even his ardent fans didn't know what to say. "I...uh...I...I meant to say-"

* * *

 _10:46am_

 _Jaune's Commitment – Against a Cheating Fool_

"That's cheating!" interrupted Jaune. "Rigging a match in either trainer's favor is the worst possible offense a gym leader could commit! And to think I wanted to emulate you!" Jaune took out his notes and immediately started to rip them up.

Neptune's fanbase started to gasp in horror as Jaune has changed his mind from fanboying over Neptune.

"Hey Jaune!" said Sun. "You were a gym leader; what happens when a gym leader is caught cheating in battle?"

"In the event the gym leader is caught red-handed, the badge is automatically rewarded to the trainer."

"Well then I guess Ruby now has her fourth badge."

Sun handed the badge over to Ruby. Neptune covered his face with his hands, embarrassed and ashamed to be saying anything else. He just wanted Ruby to take her badge and leave. Ruby looked over the badge, but instead of placing it on her backpack with the rest, dropped it to the floor.

"I don't accept," said Ruby.

"But Ruby," said Sun, "the rules say-"

"I'm well aware of the rules, but I refuse. I want to end of his suffering."

"So wait, are we continuing this battle?" asked Neptune.

"No. I've got better things to do than fight a worthless trainer like you. C'mon everyone, we're going." Ruby recalled her Gloom and started walking out of the stadium along with her Eevee.

"Um, you know if you leave it counts as a forfeit, right?" asked Neptune.

"Then congratulations on victory number forty one. Go have a celebration party or something."

"If it's not too much trouble...can I have my badge back?"

Jaune and Sun facepalmed at Neptune's question, which left them with strange looks at their faces.

"Even I know that was a dumb question to ask," muttered Jaune.

Upon hearing Neptune's request, Ruby turned around and walked over to where the badge was, and this time she placed it in her pocket.

"You want this badge back?" asked Ruby. "Come find me when you learn what it means."

"You can't do that!" said Neptune. "That badge is only for trainers who've won!"

"You don't know what this badge means, do you? This badge isn't just some prize for winning; it's a symbol to show that you had what it took to overcome the challenges necessary to prove you are the best."

Ruby pointed to Jaune in the crowd. "You see Jaune over there? He was one of the least-skilled gym leaders of all time. He lost an astounding thirty-one matches in a row."

"Don't remind me," said Jaune, still uncomfortable about his losing streak.

"What's he got to do with this?" asked Neptune.

"Because even if he was easy to beat, at least he fought with everything he had to make his badge mean something. What good is this badge of yours if I'm simply handed it whether or not because you cheated? By not putting on a genuine fight Neptune, you've made this badge completely worthless. I won't accept it officially, but I'm not giving it back to a pathetic excuse of a trainer. Good bye."

Those words hit Neptune really hard, for deep down he knew it was the truth. All the boasting and arrogance he projected was a mask to disguise how mediocre of a trainer he was turning out to be, and thanks to a legion of fans, he was able to keep up this persona he built for himself. Hearing Ruby state the awful truth shattered his projection, and now he needed to make things right.

* * *

 _10:50am_

 _Neptune's Admittance_

"Wait!" said Neptune. "I admit it! I cheated! I rigged a lot of my matches just to make myself look good! But believe me, I wasn't always a cheater!"

Ruby stopped and turned back to Neptune. She still had her doubts about Neptune, but decided to give him a chance to speak.

"When I started as gym leader, I was winning legitimately! I was gaining fame and fortune faster than I can imagine! It was the greatest feeling in the world! But then I lost a match; then I lost another match; then my fans started to doubt how good I was; then I started losing more matches and more fans! I was getting so addicted to being famous that I couldn't allow myself to lose more matches! So I started getting desperate and bribed trainers to lose to me on purpose, only to receive my badge anyway. They get their badge, I keep up my winning streak, and I'm back to being on the A-list! I really screwed things up, but please, at least give me a chance to make things right!"

"Do you even remember how to battle properly anymore?" asked Ruby.

"Of course I do!"

"Then prove it. Fight me one on one with your best Pokémon. If you beat me fair and square, I'll pretend this whole thing never happened."

"Deal! You ready to go Floatzel?"

"Floatzel!" said Floatzel, giving the thumbs up to Neptune.

* * *

 _10:53am_

 _Seconding a Rematch_

"Stop!" interrupted Jaune second time. "Using the same Pokémon results an increase in risk of your penal violation!"

"Why!?" asked Neptune. "I'm using Floatzel for rematch!"

"What?" said Ruby and Sun in warning while hearing the conversation between Jaune and Neptune.

"Neptune, think of this! You have the illustration of a Mega Stone with its flying colors! You have to use a different Pokémon other than Floatzel!"

"Using him is my priority for rematch!"

"No! There has to be another way!"

"Why!?"

"It's dishonesty; you have to present both your Key Stone and Mega Stone to everyone, even in the League Requirements. Neptune, listen to me: A Gym Leader should be honest by presenting both their Key Stone and Mega Stone at all times. You have to be honest than keep them both as your lies. Speak up of the truth."

Hearing Jaune's words caused Neptune to change his mind to become honest and free of himself from his own actions yesterday.

"Alright, I admit it. I won't use Floatzel anymore for rematch."

"[What?]" said Floatzel. "[You said you won't use me in rematches?]"

"It's a priority, Floatzel," said Neptune. "You'll take a rest. I'll be using another Pokémon this way. A Mega Battle helps reduce risk of my penal violation."

Floatzel nodded to his trainer. Neptune recalled Floatzel back to his Poké Ball.

"Jaune, you're right. I'll show you all both my Key Stone and Mega Stone."

* * *

 _10:56am_

 _Honesty Earns Revelation + Introduction of Mega Battle_

Neptune showed everyone both his Key Stone and Mega Stone, which they are known as "Mega Goggles" and a "Gyaradosite."

"Jaune, why did you-?" asked Ruby.

"I'm now coming into my senses, Ruby," said Jaune. "A Mega Battle helps reduce the risk away, even on a Gym Battle."

"What's a Mega Battle?"

"A Mega Battle is a new portion for all battles introduced by the Pokémon League Association of Remnant. It is used as an emergency about what happened about the last battle that ended in a delay. For this mode, Gym Leaders always use their Pokémon with their respective Mega Stone, depending on type."

Neptune's fanbase gasped about Jaune's statement as they indistinctively talked about "Mega Battle."

* * *

 _10:59am_

 _Ruby versus Neptune: Pierce through the Mega Battle!_

"I'll deal with that. It's between me and Neptune."

"Good luck, Ruby." Jaune gave Ruby a handshake of encouragement. "Sun, you go on."

Sun gave Jaune a reassuring headshake.

"Neptune, you ready for the Mega Battle?" asked Sun, waving his arm at Neptune.

"Okay," replied Neptune before turning to Ruby. "Ruby, I accept your challenge… time for a Mega Battle!"

"Mega Battle? I accept!"

"[I'm coming, too!]" seconded Eevee.

* * *

 _11:01am_

 _Strategy over Power_

"No, Eevee," said Ruby, signaling Eevee. "You stand back. You're not strong enough to defeat a Mega Pokémon. It could outmatch you."

"[Why?]"

"You, for next time, need to be strong and evolve as you defeat that Mega Pokémon 'til it's outmatched. A Mega Pokémon has high stats and can advantage over their respective skills against their opponents. This is my match, between both me and Neptune. You have to stay with Jaune."

Eevee gave Ruby a reassuring headshake before heading to Jaune.

"Neptune, as for the Mega Battle, I accept your challenge!"

"Alright! It's between us both!"

The entire fanbase cheered for both Neptune and Ruby as the water streams from the gym spouted in excitement. Jaune and Sun watched the battle.

" _Good luck, Ruby,"_ thought Jaune. _"Hope you win the Mega Battle with Neptune."_

" _Best over him Ruby,"_ thought Sun. _"Just pierce through the Mega Battle and win over Neptune."_

Eevee watched a "Mega Battle" between both her trainer and Neptune.

* * *

Ending: With Sun and Ruby exposing Neptune's lies during the battle, and with Jaune coming into of his own senses against him from dishonesty, Neptune accepts and reveals them to speak up of the truth. Ruby accepts Neptune's challenge: A "Mega Battle" between them both. Will Ruby win over Neptune, or try hard falling?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here's the introduction of a Mega Battle between Ruby and Neptune at the end of this chapter. Please, enjoy this sequel story. The next chapter will be a full-on Mega Battle with Ruby versus Neptune. Like in "Journey through Vale's" Chapter 16 I've read before, this sequel story will have scene changes especially the "Mega Battle" Portion starting this whole chapter.**


	24. Watery Mega Battle! Ruby vs Neptune

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 24: Watery Mega Battle! Ruby versus Neptune

* * *

After an involvement which caused Neptune to reveal his own lies from dishonesty during his battle with Ruby before claiming that he cheated since, Neptune must make amends of his own Mega Battle with Ruby for acceptance. Thanks to both Jaune and Sun for deciphering mysteries of both of Neptune's hidden things from the letter, Neptune revealed everyone using both of his things to uphold his oath against consequence. Now, Ruby must face Neptune and win over him to give him honesty and loyalty to never happen again from penal violation. The two will fight to the death in a Mega Battle.

* * *

 _Lazuli City Gym Stadium, 11:04am_

 _ **"Mega Battle: Ruby vs. Neptune"**_

Background: The screen has solid blue lines (outer) with sky blue in the middle along with clear-blue water stream, and a light blue background changes with Neptune's avatar beside it.

" **You are challenged by Gym Leader Neptune Vasilias!"**

* * *

"Let the Mega Battle… begin!" announced Neptune.

"Go, Mawile!" said Ruby, sending out Mawile from her Poké Ball.

The crowd cheered for both Ruby and Mawile, erupting into many chants.

"Alright, then… Go, Gyarados!"

Neptune sent out Gyarados from his Poké Ball, which caused Gyarados to roar as a "battle cry." The crowds cheered for both Neptune and his signature Pokémon.

Ruby checked out of her scroll about Gyarados.

* * *

 _Gyarados  
Atrocious Pokémon  
It has an extremely aggressive nature. The Hyper Beam it shoots from its mouth totally incinerates all targets.  
Abilities: Intimidate, Moxie (Hidden Ability), Mold Breaker (Mega Evolution)  
Height: 21'04"/6.5m (both Standard and Mega Forms)  
Weight: 518.1lbs./235.0kg. (Standard), 672.4lbs./305.0kg (Mega Form)  
Mega Evolution Requirements: Gyaradosite_

* * *

"So a Gyarados then; you revealed about that, right?"

"That's my signature Mega Pokémon for sure! I raised him as a Magikarp, and then evolved him by Rare Candies. I took care of him for training in order to keep his behavior from doing both low- and high-profile by burning everything into cinders due to area effect damage."

"I see. Let's duel!"

"I guess you can say that the same thing!"

Neptune showed Ruby his Key Stone, the "Mega Goggles." Ruby did to his, with her "Mega Bangle."

"Mawile, Mega Evolve!" shouted Ruby, pressing the "Mega Evolution" button from her Mega Bangle.

"Gyarados, time to Mega Evolve!" shouted Neptune, pressing the "Mega Evolution" button from his Mega Goggles.

* * *

" **Mawile's Mawilite is reacting to Ruby's Mega Bangle!"**

" **Gyarados' Gyaradosite is reacting to Neptune's Mega Goggles!"**

* * *

As the two had their Pokémon Mega Evolved, different auras have caused upon undergone powers of their Pokémon.

As for Ruby's Mawile, auras of Steel and Fairy essences, glowing in metallic silver and light-pink, surrounded her, giving her a second set of jaws protruding from the back of head head, and both sets now have a spiky tuft of hair. She also seems to be able to control each jaw independently of each other. The ear-like extensions on her head are longer and have tips with two points. The fur on her legs is now magenta; she now has longer fur on her arms with magenta markings around her wrists.

As for Neptune's Gyarados, auras of Water and Dark essences, glowing in blue and violet-infused black, surrounded him, making him bulkier than his previous form. The fins on his face, his barbels, and his crest are now considerably longer. A large spike extends downward underneath his chin, and it now has a black underside. The yellow spots along his body are replaced by raised red scales that run down his side with a single red stripe below them. Two large white fins appear on his back, similar to those on his face. Most of the other fins along his back disappear, except for the one near the tail. Instead, he now has four white, pointed fins near his tail: two on his back and two on his underside.

* * *

" **Mega Gyarados' Mold Breaker: Mega Gyarados breaks the mold!"**

* * *

"Mawile, use Swords Dance!" commanded Ruby. Mega Mawile calms her spirit, and swords glowing light pink and silver surround her, sharply boosting her Attack stat.

"Gyarados, Dragon Dance!" commanded Neptune. Mega Gyarados roars as crimsoning violet and turquoise lightning streaks, swirling with red circled fire, surround him, boosting both his Attack and Speed stats,

"Quite a match of power," said Ruby. "Let's see what you can do!"

"As if!" said Neptune. "Gyarados, Waterfall!"

Under Neptune's command, Gyarados surrounds himself in blue water and spear-tackled Mega Mawile, knocking her back to the surface.

"Mawile, Thunder Fang!"

Mawile loosed yellow thunder from both of her jaws and chomped on Gyarados' body, damaging him and this caused him to wildly lash out of her control from his. Mawile landed the platform.

* * *

 _11:10am_

 _Examining the Mega Pokémon_

"That's advantaging between these two Mega Pokémon at the same time," stated Jaune. "They're all about power!"

"Right," said Sun. "They used their stat-boosting moves at an advantage, fighting them fang-to-fang with some close-combatted antics."

"How'd you know, Sun?"

"Take a look."

Eevee watched the battle of the two Mega Pokémon.

* * *

 _11:12am_

 _Battle of the Mega Pokémon_

The crowds erupted in cheers as both Mega Pokémon engaged in battle.

"Mawile, Thunder Fang again!" commanded Ruby.

"Gyarados, dodge and use Rain Dance!"commanded Neptune.

* * *

" **It started to rain!"**

* * *

As Mawile chomps Gyarados down with Thunder Fang attack, Gyarados quickly dodged the attack and summoned a blue-and-gray mist from his tail with Rain Dance, which caused the area to rain heavily.

"How can Gyarados move so quickly?"

"Dragon Dance improves not only Gyarados' Attack stat, but also its Speed stat, making him the "Terror of the Sea." He has mobility and can move in any direction."

"He's quick, but not that much! Use Sweet Scent!"

Mega Mawile released a harshly Sweet Scent at the area, identifying wind from Mega Gyarados' speed from Dragon Dance effect and lowering his evasion rate.

Neptune gasped. "How!?"

"Sweet Scent harshly lowers Gyarados' evasiveness, and when he becomes much faster and stronger, he'll be wide open!"

"Not gonna happen this time! Use Waterfall!"

Gyarados, being exposed to Sweet Scent which lowered his evasiveness, reappeared Mawile from behind and lunged her upward with Waterfall several times. Ruby gritted her teeth due to the risk of defeat.

"Use Bounce!" Gyarados sprang up head first and bounced back at Mawile to the ground.

"Catch it with Thunder Fang!"

"What!?"

As Gyarados sprang up and slammed Mawile, Mawile caught the Atrocious Pokémon by surprise with Thunder Fang from her jaws. Both Mega Pokémon were overpowered by their attacks as they were headed underwater.

Ruby gasped in warning. "How!?"

"Gyarados landed a hit when he slammed Mawile before both of them took underwater!"

"Not on my watch!"

Neptune gasped at Ruby's remark, watching Gyarados get shocked by Mawile like a rodeoing "Shock Jockey" from a ride.

"Gyarados, get off, now! Use Dragon Dance!"

Gyarados roared with the same move, which boosted the same stats earlier.

"Mawile, stay on Gyarados' back and don't let go!"

As Mawile jumped after Gyarados let go of her grip from Thunder Fang, she chose not to let go and rodeo on him before clutching his back with her fangs. Gyarados roared in anger, which caused him to drag out of Mawile wildly from the clutches of her fangs.

"Gyarados, Waterfall at full power! Dive in!"

"Mawile, don't let go!"

As Ruby and Neptune commanded their signature Mega Pokémon, Gyarados and Mawile clashed in underwater combat, exchanging blow-after-blow-after-blow from both Thunder Fang and Waterfall attacks.

"Waterfall?" said Ruby, checking out of her scroll about the move "Waterfall."

* * *

 _Waterfall  
Power: 80  
Accuracy: 100  
The user charges the target at an awesome speed. This may also make the target flinch. This can also be used to climb through waterfalls.  
Contest Conditions:  
Tough – Quite an appealing move. (Contest Spectaculars – Normal Mode)  
Tough – A basic performance using a move known by the Pokémon. (Super Contest)  
Tough – Works great if the user goes last this turn. (Contest Spectacular – Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"Gyarados knows this move," stated Neptune. "He tackles the target at great lengths, and can climb through waterfalls, too. Gyarados, finish Mega Mawile!"

"Not today! It isn't over yet!" seconded Ruby. "Play Rough!"

As Gyarados launched Mawile after underwater, he rocketed up high and tackled her after an upper nosedive from Waterfall. Mawile smashed his face with her jaws from Play Rough attack, causing him to send him down underwater. Mawile safely landed the platform.

"How!?"

The crowds erupted in cheers for the Mega Battle, with Mega Gyarados being battered in place by Mega Mawile's Play Rough attack.

"With my Mawile exchanging blows with Gyarados' Waterfall attack, she had an opening if she were in the sky, she battered him in the face with Play Rough!"

* * *

" **The rain stopped."**

* * *

"The rain stopped, and now is the time to repeat it again!" said Neptune. "Rain Dance again!"

Under Neptune's command, Gyarados released a ball of blue-and-gray mist, causing the arena to rain again.

* * *

 _11:31am_

 _Raining Explanation_

"Jaune, what's going on?" asked Sun.

"It's called Rain Dance," stated Jaune. "It boosts the power of Water-type moves for five turns, and eight if extended with Damp Rock."

"A Damp Rock, I've never learned of that."

"Damp Rocks can be found in stores or mining areas. Although the rain feels like a Drizzle if only the user enters in battle."

"I see."

* * *

 _11:34am_

 _The Calm before the Storm_

"Gyarados, let's end this!" said Neptune. "Use Waterfall at full-power!"

Gyarados roared, which caused his body to surround clear-blue water.

"Mawile, let's land a blow on that sea creature!" said Ruby. "Strike that thing with Play Rough at one blow!"

Mawile performed her stance, readying her Play Rough attack.

The crowds cheered even louder than expected, chanting both Mega Pokémon at the same time.

"Ruby, it's time to strike a blow! Forget blow-after-blow; let's end this!"

"Neptune, we'll see about that! This time, I'll win this Mega Battle for sure!"

"Bold words for a strong-willed challenger about to best the Water Superstar; we'll strike!"

Both Mega Gyarados and Mega Mawile readied their stances before their respective attack.

"Now let's see who triumphs victorious for this Mega Battle!" said Neptune.

"We'll see about that!" said Ruby.

"NOW!" shouted both Ruby and Neptune in unison.

"RUBY!" said Jaune warningly.

"Jaune, Ruby's about to best Neptune!" said Sun.

"How'd you know?"

"With Neptune's Mega Gyarados, despite being Water-/Dark-type, and Ruby's Mega Mawile for being both Steel/Fairy-type, it means Gyarados is weak to Fairy!"

Hearing Sun's statement has caused Jaune to gasp in excitement.

* * *

 _11:38am_

 _Stricken Watery Grave_

"[Look!]" said Eevee, causing Jaune and Sun to watch the two Mega Pokémon with their swift blows.

Both Mega Gyarados and Mega Mawile charged with their attacks, and the fight was done, only one will stand victorious, and the other will fall.

"So, who won?" asked Sun. Jaune and Eevee gave Sun a reassuring shrug.

"Did I win?" said Neptune.

"Not close," said Ruby. "The swift blow from Mega Mawile's Play Rough did severe damage to Mega Gyarados and broke the Waterfall attack, despite being Dark-type."

Hearing Ruby's final statement has caused Neptune to become speechless, and thus leading his defeat from his Mega Pokémon. Gyarados growled as he fainted and flopped in the water. Neptune knelt in shame, with his arms put into the floor, as his "defeat pose."

"It's over. The Mega Battle is over."

* * *

 _11:43am_

 _Sun's Declaration_

"This match is over!" announced Sun. "Mega Gyarados is unable to continue, and Mega Mawile is the winner, which leaves Ruby Rose victorious!"

"Whoo-hoo!" said Ruby. "That makes four badges!"

"[You did it!]" cheered Eevee, jumping for joy.

While Ruby and her friends were cheering, Neptune looked at his fainted Mega Gyarados, who flopped on top of the water after receiving a severely final blow from Mega Mawile's Play Rough attack. This was the result of all the shortcuts and cheating he committed; a battle that ended on a careless mistake that a true gym leader would never make.

"It's okay Neptune!" shouted one of his fangirls. "And also your Mega Gyarados!"

"You did your best!"

"We still love you!"

"And we're proud of you!"

"[Neptune, do me a favor,]" said Gyarados, still flopping on top of the water. "[You did well; you fought valiantly brave 'til I struck Mega Mawile and was bested by her, and Ruby Rose bested you, too. You did your best as a Gym Leader of this city. Make your battles reality instead of shortcutting that leads to mistakes.]"

"Gyarados, I swear I'll train you hard along with the Water-types," said Neptune, recalling Gyarados. "Thank you for the encouragement. Take a good rest."

" **Ruby defeated Gym Leader Neptune!"**

* * *

 _11:47am_

 _Ruby's Fourth Victory against Neptune_

"Thanks everyone," said Neptune before walking over to Ruby. "Congrats Ruby; I hope that was enough to make my badge mean something."

"It sure did," said Ruby, pulling out Neptune's badge and placing it on her backpack.

* * *

" **Ruby picked up the Trident Badge from Neptune."**

* * *

"Get a good look girls," said Neptune. "This will be the last time you'll ever see me hand out another badge." The fangirls were startled by Neptune's sudden announcement.

"What do you mean last time?" asked one of the girls.

"I'm going to see the league officials and turn myself in." Hearing that caused the girls to start protesting, but Neptune immediately put up his hand to stop them. "Sorry, but I committed an illegal act and I need to face the consequences. And I want to make amends from dishonesty I've made into."

"I'm amazed you're really going to go through with it," said Ruby. "I hope it works out for you."

"Not likely," said Jaune. "I heard the league is very adamant about punishing cheaters."

* * *

 _11:50am_

 _Ruby receives Neptune's TM: Rain Dance_

"Wait, Ruby," said Neptune, giving Ruby a memento. "I want you to have this, but please take it. It's "Rain Dance."

"As you wish," said Ruby, picking up Neptune's TM, "Rain Dance," a TM disc colored blue. "Thanks for showing honesty about both your Key Stone and Mega Stone earlier."

Neptune and Ruby gave each other handshakes and headshakes.

* * *

" **Ruby received TM18 Rain Dance from Neptune."**

* * *

"Rain Dance is a Water-type move," stated Neptune. "It boosts the power of Water-type moves, and although lowers the power of not only Fire-type moves, but Solar Beam, too, which caused to halve its power."

"Thanks, Neptune. I look forward to it." Ruby checked of her scroll about "Rain Dance."

* * *

 _Rain Dance  
Power: -  
Accuracy: -  
The user summons a heavy rain that falls for five turns, powering up Water-type moves. This also lowers the power of Fire-type moves.  
Contest Conditions:  
Beautiful – Works better the more the crowd is excited. (Contest Spectaculars – Normal Mode)  
Tough – Prevents the voltage from going up the same turn. (Super Contest)  
Tough – Works better the more the crowd is excited this turn. (Contest Spectacular – Challenge Mode)_

* * *

Neptune gave Jaune, Ruby, and Sun a "group hug."

"By the way, I want you to have this." Neptune registered scrolls of Ruby, Jaune, and Neptune to keep in touch via PokéNav Plus app. "Contact me if ready until I make amends in HQ."

* * *

" **Neptune was registered in Ruby's PokéNav Plus app from her scroll."**

* * *

 _Trainer: Water Superstar/Leader Neptune Vasilias  
Location: Lazuli City  
Strategy: I use beautiful waterpower.  
Favorite Pokémon: Water-types pierce with beauty.  
Trainer Message: I represent beauty to keep fame._

* * *

"I'll let you all know until I finished correcting of all the mistakes I've done."

"Thanks," said Ruby, Jaune, and Sun at the same time.

"Good luck," encouraged Ruby. "Hope you'll make amends and correct what is wrong."

"Don't worry; I'll be safe."

* * *

 _11:54am_

 _Neptune's Needs of Allegiance and Amending_

"So be it," said Neptune. "I have to face up to my misdeeds eventually."

Neptune went up to Sun and held out his fist. "Well Sun, this might be the last time we see each other for a long time. I hope that there're no hard feelings between us. Kind of funny isn't it? Who'd have thought I'd wind up in jail before you did?"

Everyone turned to see if Sun would bump fists with Neptune. Seeing how Neptune ruined their friendship, it would be surprising if Sun was willing to forgive Neptune.

"You're not going anywhere," said Sun.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll take the blame; I'll go with you to meet the officials and tell them that I secretly gave away your badges in order to make sure your reputation as a good gym leader didn't get ruined."

Everyone was taken aback at what Sun just proposed, especially Neptune.

"No way!" said Neptune. "If you told them that, you're looking at a very severe punishment!"

"Don't you think I know that?" asked Sun. "Better it happens to me than to you. If you tell them the truth, you'll lose your career. I'm just some good-for-nothing jerk from Vacuo who doesn't have much to lose."

"Sun, why are you doing this?" asked Ruby. "Why are letting yourself get in trouble for something he did?"

"Because he's my friend, and I don't want to see him lose everything just because he made some dumb mistake. Besides, after all the things I've gotten away with, who am I to think Neptune deserves a bigger punishment than me?" Sun then suddenly broke out a wide smile like it wasn't a big deal. "On the bright side, I've always wondered how hard it would be to break out of jail."

"Dude...you'd really do that for me?" asked Neptune.

"Of course I would!" said Sun, bumping fists with Neptune. "You're my bro, bro!"

"Thanks bro," replied Neptune. "Now on, I'm ready to face what went wrong. I want to prove honesty, thanks to Jaune."

"Neptune, good luck," encouraged Jaune. "Pokémon League Association of Remnant will record your permanent actions during your gym battle with Ruby earlier. I want you to have these."

Jaune gave Neptune his notes about his previous actions earlier during his gym battle with Ruby.

"I'll take note of that. I'll face what I've never faced."

"That's courage; prove that you will swear the oath to become honest as you can be. See you, Neptune."

Jaune waved his arm to Neptune as farewell.

"Good luck with meeting the league officials Sun," said Ruby, bumping fists with Sun as well. Sun held out his fist for Jaune.

"You're wrong by the way," said Jaune.

"Wrong about what?" asked Sun.

"You're not a good-for-nothing jerk." Rather than hold out a fist, Jaune opened his hand to shake Sun's. "You're an honorable trainer, and if you can, I'd like for you to join us again."

"You got it bro!" said Sun, shaking hands with Jaune. "We'll meet you at Pokémon League Association of Remnant! I'll let you know about Neptune's next position."

Ruby and Jaune waved their arms as farewell to Sun and Neptune.

* * *

 _Outside Lazuli Gym, 12:01pm_

 _Farewell + A Road to a Righteous Path_

Sun and Neptune left to meet with the officials at the Pokémon League Association of Remnant HQ to make amends. Ruby and Jaune left Lazuli City and headed on the road for the next city's gym.

"To think I'm already halfway through to reaching the championships!" said Ruby.

"[Let's go!]" shouted Eevee. She couldn't wait to reach the next city and win another badge.

As they were walking, Ruby noticed Jaune writing something on his notepad. "What are you taking notes on now?"

"Just some things I need to remember," replied Jaune. Ruby took a quick peek at what he was writing and noticed one of the notes, bringing a smile to her face. "And the rules I've given to Neptune for a lesson of honesty."

"Always stand by your friends, just like Sun would."

"Yeah, I'll let them know about the oaths of honesty," said Jaune. "I memorized exactly about the rules since my father abode them."

"Wow, you did well for the rules, right?" said Ruby. "You are a responsible Ex-Gym Leader. You ready for another calling?"

"Only if I have to, even if my father accepts this to regain my status back. I want to make amends, too."

"Let's stand together, we reunite each other. Hope the fellow Gym Leaders will soon join you."

"Don't worry about them; I will reunite with them soon."

* * *

Ending: With Ruby facing Neptune in a Mega Battle and bested him, Jaune and Ruby decide to go for their next adventure. Also, Neptune and Sun wanted to amend and face what they've never faced from consequences; they will prove themselves better trainers to swear their oaths and allegiances of honesty from Pokémon League Association of Remnant.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Starting this chapter, Mega Battles are Pokémon Battles that involve the Gym Leader using a Mega Pokémon of their respective type. The challenger has to best a Gym Leader's Mega Pokémon using their own Pokémon, with or without Mega Evolution, to win and dethrone for power.**


	25. Legends and Mysteries

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 25: Legends and Mysteries

* * *

After an upheaving victory against Neptune and his Mega Gyarados from the previous Mega Battle, Ruby and Jaune head to their next adventure as they have parted ways with Sun and Neptune, whom they went to the Pokémon League Association of Remnant to make amends from their actions.

* * *

Ozpin's Office, 12:13pm

 _Enter Ozpin's Archaeologist Friend_

Professor Ozpin was in his office, looking over the pictures of ancient treasures found by his archaeologist friend on his scroll.

"Fascinating find there, Church," said Ozpin. "Is there any more left to be discovered?"

"If I read the texts correctly," said Church, "there's one treasure still remaining that's the most valuable out of everything I've found, including the Mega Stones. This treasure could be a major breakthrough for us, Ozpin!"

"I hope so," replied Ozpin. Ozpin's scroll started beeping, indicating he was getting another call. He looked up the I.D. and noticed it was from Ruby. "Excuse me Church, I've got a call coming in from one of my recent graduates."

"I won't tie you up then. I'll call you when I find that last treasure!"

* * *

12:15pm

 _Ozpin's Call: Ruby_

"Please do," said Ozpin. Once Church hung up, Ozpin answered the call from Ruby. "Hello Ruby; what can I do for you?"

"Professor Ozpin, I just got my fourth badge!" said Ruby.

"That's excellent news. Where are you now?"

"I recently left Lazuli City and now I'm heading to Roseus City."

"Lazuli City huh? Could you hold on for just a moment?"

Ozpin pulled out a map of Vale and looked at the route that Ruby would be on. Sure enough, she was close to the location site that his friend was currently working in.

"Say Ruby, how would you like to learn about some interesting history about Pokémon and Mega Evolution?"

"What did you have in mind, including both?"

"Around the route you're located on, there should be a site called the Lapis Ruins. I have a friend there currently going through an archaeology dig. You should stop by and tell her I sent you; I think you can learn a lot on this trip."

"Sure thing Professor Ozpin!"

* * *

Inside Lazuli City Pokémon Center, 12:05pm

 _Waiting_

While Ruby was talking to Ozpin, Jaune was discussing something with the nurse at the Pokémon Center they were staying at. Jaune looked dejected, sitting back in the waiting area and staring at the floor.

"Struck out with another girl?" asked Ruby.

"No, nothing like that," said Jaune. "I was asking the nurse what it took to work in a Pokémon Center to help take care of Pokémon."

"I'm going to assume a four-year degree?"

"Six years. I barely got through the four I needed to get my Pokémon license; there's no way I can handle another six years."

Ruby sat next to Jaune and patted him on the back. "It's all right Jaune. We'll just need to keep searching. Anyway, I came to tell you that we're making a bit of a detour."

"Really? Where are we heading?"

"To the Lapis Ruins! Professor Ozpin says we can learn some very cool stuff out there, including the Mega Stones. What do you say?"

"Sure, I guess. I wanna see the real Mega Stones in common."

Ruby and Jaune gathered their belongings and headed out to the location of the Lapis Ruins.

* * *

15-minute walk outside Lazuli City to Lapis Ruins, 12:20pm

 _Welcome to "Lapis Ruins"_

"What's so special about these ruins?" asked Jaune.

"According to the Pokédex," stated Ruby, "the ruins contain one of the last remaining cities built before the first known discovery of Dust. The city is estimated to be about 6000 years old. Hey, maybe if we're lucky, we'll stumble across some treasure and get rich! Or maybe find an ancient super rare Pokémon no one has discovered!"

"Yeah; maybe I'll discover some prophecy that reveals my destiny," said Jaune, apathetic about the trip they were going on. Ruby thought bringing up the potential fortune they might make would cheer him up, but Jaune was acting more depressed than usual about not finding his calling yet. Eevee noticed Jaune's bad mood and tried to rub up against his leg, but Jaune didn't even bother to acknowledge Eevee. Eevee turned to Ruby and frowned.

"I know Eevee," whispered Ruby. "Let's hope this trip is fun for his sake."

* * *

Lapis Ruins: Entrance + Mountainside, 12:23pm

 _Discovery: Lapis Ruins_

Ruby and Jaune reached the mountainside that the Lapis Ruins were located. They were climbing the hill that would lead to the ruins located at the center of the mountains.

"You really think we'll find anything new here?" asked Jaune. "Even Mega Stones?"

"If scientists are still researching these ruins," said Ruby, "then there has to be secrets hiding around somewhere. Yep, Mega Stones count."

* * *

Lapis Ruins: Plateau, 12:28pm

Ruby and Jaune reached the plateau of the hill they were climbing. They looked out across the plateau and saw several giant craters scattered across the plain. The holes looked to have been man-made by the people who were researching this area.

"It looks like they've already dug up everything they could," said Jaune.

"I'm sure there has to be at least one place we can look," said Ruby. "Let's find Ozpin's archaeologist friend and ask them."

As they crossed the plateau, Jaune was looking around at all the holes and markings left by the researchers, barely paying attention to where he was walking.

"How many years do you think it must have taken to have done all this?" asked Jaune.

"Probably longer than we've been alive," said Ruby. "Just make sure to watch where you're going. One slip and you might end up-"

Before Ruby can finish, Jaune suddenly tripped over a dirt mound and fell into one of the craters, rolling all the way downhill. Ruby cringed at the way Jaune stumbled and came to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

"...in a hole."

* * *

Lapis Ruins: Crater Cavern, 12:32pm

 _Jaune meets the Archaeologist_

As Ruby started slowly climbing down the hole, someone working on the other side of the hole noticed Jaune laying prone on the ground and ran over to check on him. Jaune opened his eyes and saw a woman with a blonde ponytail and dressed in nearly all black.

"You okay there buddy?" she asked.

"Depends what you mean by okay," replied Jaune.

"Can you get up and walk on your own?"

"I think so."

The woman helped Jaune up back to his feet. Aside from the headache and being covered in dirt, he wasn't in any serious pain. Ruby reached the bottom of the hill and ran over to Jaune.

"You kids really shouldn't be walking around here," said the woman. "Did you get lost?"

* * *

12:35pm

 _Ruby meets the Archaeologist_

"Actually, my professor asked me to come here," said Ruby. "We're looking for the archaeologist researching these ruins and secrets of Mega Evolution."

"Oh, you must be the kids sent by Ozpin! I've been waiting for you. I know about Mega Evolution."

"Wait, you're the archaeologist?" Ruby took another look at the archaeologist standing before her. She expected to meet someone in professional attire, while the only thing professional this woman was wearing was an oddly colored trench coat. "You don't look like one."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for one, I've never seen an archaeologist where a black trench coat, or a cap, or a t-shirt that says...what's Project Freelancer?"

The woman folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Ruby. "Have you ever actually met an archaeologist before?"

"No."

"Then how would you know what they really look like?"

Ruby tried to think of a response, but realized that she made a valid point. Ruby had only seen archaeologists on TV shows and in movies, never in real life, so it wasn't right to assume this woman wasn't one based on some fictional accounts.

"I'm sorry," said Ruby. The woman burst out laughing and patted Ruby on the shoulder.

"I'm kidding! Yes, what I wear is a bit unorthodox, but last time I checked, this job doesn't require a uniform!"

"But what if it does and you just didn't feel like wearing it?" asked Ruby.

"Brilliant question!" she replied. "I can see why Professor Ozpin sent you." The woman held out her arm for a handshake. "Allison Church, Pokémon Archaeologist!"

"Ruby Rose, future Pokémon Champion!"

* * *

12:38pm

 _Enter Church_

"And who are you good sir?" Church turned to Jaune, who was looking down on the ground kicking some dirt.

"Jaune Arc, future...something," muttered Jaune.

"You'll have to excuse him," said Ruby. "He's not in the best of spirits right now, unless he has trained sometimes."

"Thanks, Ruby. I might be able to do that for the future."

Ruby gave Jaune a thumb up.

"He did take a pretty nasty fall there," said Church, "but you can just walk it off."

"It's not that," said Jaune. "I've just been thinking about my future lately, and to put it lightly...it's bad."

"Sounds like someone in need of a new line of work. Perhaps I can interest you in a future in archaeology? That's which is ironic, considering the job is about being interested in the past." Church elbowed Jaune in the shoulder and tried to get him to smile, but Jaune either didn't get the joke or wasn't in the mood for laughing.

"Tough crowd. But seriously Jaune, what have you been considering?"

"Whatever I can find that I won't fail miserably in."

"Well that really narrows it down. Tell you what Jaune, today I'm going to explore a new section of the Lapis Ruins. If you and I discover something grand, will it convince you to become an archaeologist?"

"...I guess?" said Jaune, shrugging his shoulders.

"Great! The Society of Pokémon Archaeologists could really use new members. Come; let us explore these wondrous ruins!"

Church led them out of the hole and headed to the center of the mountains where the main entrance of the ruins would be located. Along the way, Ruby decided to get to know more about Church.

"So how do you know Professor Ozpin?" asked Ruby.

"Ozpin was a friend of my mentor back in their scientist days. The two often worked together on various projects. Before I graduated I would often hang around the two and hear of all the research and theories they had about Pokémon and Mega Evolution. I couldn't wait for the day I graduated so I can actually get to work beside them...but shortly before I did, my mentor unfortunately passed away."

"That must have been really hard on you."

"It was, and sometimes still is. But then I remember all the inspiration he gave me and use it to keep moving forward. I want to study about the secrets of Mega Evolution."

"Keep moving forward; I like that phrase. I see that you have learnt Mega Evolution since before."

Church gave Ruby a headshake of acceptance after her good remark about Mega Evolution.

* * *

Lapis Ruins: Hills, 12:46pm

 _Heart of the Ruins_

The trio arrived on the hill overlooking the ruins. Down the small hill they saw several small buildings that looked like temples made out of brightly colored sandstone.

"Are these the Lapis Ruins?" asked Ruby.

"I was expecting something bigger," said Jaune.

"Oh, that?" said Church. "That's just the tip of the iceberg. A majority of the ruins are actually inside that cave you see behind them."

"So what are those temples then?" asked Ruby.

"See for yourself."

Lapis Ruins: Temples, 12:49pm

* * *

 _Discovery: Temples and Unown_

Church took them down the hill and entered one of the temples. Ruby and Jaune looked around and noticed the walls covered in some kind of strange text; all the markings had eyes staring back at them.

"What are these things?" asked Ruby, taking a closer look at the markings. "Are they supposed to be Pokémon?"

"Yep!" said Church. "These markings are actually Pokémon called Unown. I call these parts of the ruins the Unown Hideaway, since these are usually where I keep finding those things."

The three of them heard a small screech nearby. They looked down the hallway and saw one of the Unown flying towards them. The Unown stopped to look at the three; upon a closer look, the Unown sort of looked like the letter N.

* * *

Lapis Ruins: Unown Hideaways, 12:52pm

 _Enter Unown_

"Is it me or do they kind of look like letters?" asked Jaune.

"It's not a coincidence Jaune," said Church. "We believe that the ancient civilizations used the shapes of the various Unown to communicate with each other, ultimately resulting in the creation of our alphabet."

"They aren't dangerous, are they?" asked Ruby. Eevee was standing guard in case the Unown tried to attack.

"Hardly," said Church. "Unown usually keep to themselves, and even the ones that decide to fight aren't strong at all." After staring at the trio, the Unown flew away down the other end of the hallway.

"So how many of these things are there?" asked Jaune.

"Based on the markings discovered, there are twenty-eight different variations of Unown; one for every letter of the alphabet, and two that closely resemble the question mark and the exclamation point. Personally I've never seen those two up close, but when I do, I'll finally have the chance to complete my entire collection!"

"Collection?" asked Ruby. "You've been catching these Unown?"

"Yep! I'm trying to catch one of every single letter, and so far I'm only missing the T, the E, and the X. Man what I wouldn't give to finally have all twenty-eight Unown!"

* * *

12:55pm

 _Unown Hunt_

"But I thought as an archaeologist, you wouldn't care about catching for collection purposes."

"On my business card, I'm an archaeologist. In my head, I'm a scientist. But in my heart, I'm a collector! And I'm a researcher about Mega Evolution!" Another Unown quickly flew past the trio. Church looked up and saw it was an Unown in the shape of a T. "In fact, there's one of the Unown I need right now! Wait here!" Church grabbed an Ultra Ball from her pocket and chased the Unown down the hallway.

"She's really eccentric for a scientist," said Jaune. "I thought science work, including Mega Evolution, was always so boring and serious."

"Maybe it's not as bad as you think it is," said Ruby. "I mean think of all the neat stuff we learned just from these Unown! Imagine how much else you can learn if you followed in Church's footsteps!"

"It can't be as fun as she's making it. There has to be some kind of catch to this."

Church quickly ran back to the duo and stopped to catch her breath.

"Lost track of it again," said Church. "Ah well, enough with the Unown! Time to visit the real Lapis Ruins!"

* * *

Lapis Ruins: Caves, 12:59pm

 _The Hearts of Lapis Ruins: Caves_

The trio left the Unown Hideaways and entered the cave leading to the Lapis Ruins. Normally caves were pitch black and needed a Pokémon with Flash to navigate, but the walls of the Lapis Ruins had a light source thanks to the Dust crystals emanating off the walls, making navigation a lot easier. The crystals made it look like the cave was glowing in several colors.

"This is beautiful!" said Ruby.

"Eevee!" confirmed Eevee.

"Is it possible to take any of these crystals?" asked Jaune, holding his hand near a crystal.

"I would avoid touching them if I were you," said Church. "Touching a Dust crystal in its purest state the wrong way can cause them to literally explode, hence why you don't see any Pokémon coming out to fight."

"No thanks!" replied Jaune, quickly backing away before he became another crater in the ruins.

"So how much do you two know about legendary Pokémon?" asked Church.

* * *

1:02pm

 _Ruby's Flashback: Tales of Legendary Pokémon_

"Only from I've read in fairy tales," said Ruby. "My sister used to read me stories about all sorts of powerful Pokémon that roamed the world. My favorite was the one about Jirachi granting a little girl's wish. When I was little, my sister would always pretend to be Jirachi and promise to make my wishes come true."

"Maybe one day you'll get to meet the real Jirachi."

"I doubt it; Jirachi is just a fairy tale, isn't it?"

"A lot of people believe that these tales of legendaries are simply that: Imaginary, make-believe, fake. I on the other hand think they could all have actually existed at some point in time."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Step inside and see for yourself."

* * *

Lapis Ruins: Petroglyph Cave, 1:05pm

 _Enter the Petroglyph Caves + Story of Legendaries_

Ruby and Jaune followed Church into another part of the cave. On the other side was a dimly lit room full of petroglyphs. Ruby and Jaune looked up at all the different carvings on the walls. The walls were engraved with giant Pokémon towering above the people, shown worshipping below. The Pokémon were surrounded by Unown letters to explain what was going on. These Pokémon looked like they can easily destroy the people if they wanted to.

"All these things really Pokémon?" asked Jaune.

"They sure are," said Church. "These Pokémon were so powerful, they were worshiped as Gods. In fact, some of these legendaries are believed to have created the world of Remnant. Take a look." Church shined her flashlight at the wall towards the end of the cave, pointing at the carving located at the very top of the wall. "On top you see Arceus, believed to be the creator of all Pokémon. Below Arceus you see Dialga and Palkia; Dialga is said to have created the force of time, while Palkia is the creator of space. All the legendaries you see here are somehow connected to life itself. Some were considered the guardians of the planet; others were considered the embodiment of human emotions, including life and death itself."

"So what happened to all these Pokémon?" asked Jaune. "Did they all eventually pass away or are they still alive?"

"Unfortunately, that's the problem us researchers have with these legendaries; we don't know if any of these Pokémon were actually real in the first place. They could very well be all myths and stories created by ancient civilizations to explain how the world worked before Dust and science were used to prove otherwise."

"Is there really no way to prove if they were real?"

"For a while it seemed that way. However, out of all the legendaries you see here, there has been one thought to be still alive and roaming Remnant to this day. This Pokémon is the key to solving the mystery behind these legendary Pokémon."

Church lowered her flashlight towards the middle of the wall. Positioned in the very center was a tiny, inconspicuous Pokémon; it appeared to have a cat-like face and a tail as long as its body.

"We call this Pokémon Mew."

* * *

1:10pm

 _History of Mew_

"That thing is the key?" asked Jaune. "But it looks so tiny and harmless compared to all these other Pokémon! What makes Mew so special?"

"Notice how Mew is positioned in the middle, surrounded by nearly every legendary seen here. Below it is a scripture that reads 'The One Who Knows All.'"

"What does it know all of?" asked Ruby.

"We don't know for sure. Our theory is that Mew is somehow connected to every Pokémon we see here. We believe Mew could be the last living ancestor of all these Pokémon. If we were able to capture Mew, or find fossilized remains to make clones out of, we could have the answer to everything involving Pokémon and Remnant."

"So what makes you believe Mew is still alive out there?"

"Occasionally we get reports from random citizens claiming to have spotted some kind of rare Pokémon that matches Mew's description, but none of the evidence we receive can be considered concrete. I once heard of a story that a team of archaeologists supposedly found proof of Mew like twenty years ago, but nothing ever came of it."

"Why? Did they find out it wasn't Mew?"

"I don't know. There are no public records of this discovery happening, so I assume it was just some glorified rumor."

"Do you think Professor Ozpin would know anything about this?"

"Funny enough, I asked Ozpin about the supposed Mew discovery, and he insists it's nothing more than heresy as well."

"I have to be honest," said Jaune. "As cool as discovering the truth about legendaries sound, what's the point of trying to discover something that, odds are, doesn't really exist?"

"Because what sounds more exciting to you?" asked Church. "Retelling the same information everyone already knows, or discovering something completely brand-new, and earning the right to say you were the one to break ground and change history?"

Jaune shrugged. "The risk doesn't seem worth it."

Ruby gave Church a worried look, thinking their tour wasn't snapping Jaune out of his grief. Church silently muttered "I got this" to reassure Ruby she knew exactly how she was going to snap Jaune out of his current state.

"Hey Jaune, remember when I said I was going to explore a new section of the Lapis Ruins?"

"What kind of new section? More ancient carvings?"

"How about a cave full of ancient treasure that could be worth thousands...heck, maybe even millions of lien?"

If there was one thing that definitely peaked Jaune's interest, it was earning riches. He perked up his head and turned back to Church. "Really? Millions of lien?"

"Excuse me Miss Church," said Ruby, "but it sounds like you're exaggerating."

"I'm serious!" said Church. "Of course I could be wrong, but that's half the fun of being an archaeologist!"

"So where is this ancient treasure?" asked Jaune. "Is this like that movie where it's guarded by some ancient traps that no one but the awesome hero can survive?"

"I guess you can say that!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go find that treasure!"

"That's the spirit Jaune! Follow me!"

Ruby was happy that Jaune was starting to get into a better mood, but at the same time was getting worried about what this treasure hunt was going to entail. Eevee looked at Ruby like she didn't want to partake in this either.

"I'm sure it'll be okay," said Ruby anxiously. Even she couldn't convince herself of that.

* * *

Lapis Ruins: Ruins, 1:20pm

 _Escape the Ruins_

Church led Ruby and Jaune through a series of caves until they reached the exit of the ruins.

"There's the exit we need to go," said Church. "I have to warn you, it's pretty dangerous out there, so we're going to have to be extra careful."

"Dangerous is my middle name!" said Jaune.

"I'll remember that the next time we have to enter another spooky cave," remarked Ruby.

The three of them walked out of the ruins. The exit was a small ledge off the mountainside, so there wasn't much room to move forward. Ruby and Jaune looked out and couldn't believe what they saw. Surrounded by the mountains were several small buildings that looked to be people's homes, although their current state would not be considered habitable. The buildings were separated by dirt roads, with patches of grass springing up here and there.

"It looks like a city down there!" exclaimed Ruby.

"That's because it was," said Church. "Unfortunately, I haven't had much luck in searching this entire area."

"Why's that?"

"Problem number one: Because of those things."

Church pointed up to a group of Pokémon flying in the sky. The Pokémon was nothing like Ruby and Jaune had seen before; it looked like some kind of strange cross between a bird and a totem pole, with trident arms and wings sticking out of its body. Ruby took out her Pokédex to find out what this strange creature was.

* * *

 _Sigilyph_  
 _Avainoid Pokémon_  
 _The guardians of an ancient city, they use their psychic power to attack enemies that invade their territory.  
Abilities: Wonder Skin, Magic Guard, Tinted Lens (Hidden Ability)  
Height: 4'07"/1.4m  
Weight: 30.9 lbs./14.0 kg_

* * *

"Regardless of no one living here," said Church, "those things remain vigilant in overlooking this territory. The moment they notice me, they'll hunt me down until I either escape or...well, you know."

"Don't you have Pokémon to protect yourself?" asked Ruby.

"I did, but now they're all critically injured and recovering at a Pokémon Center."

As Ruby and Jaune continued to look at the entire city, they suddenly heard a loud roar coming from the city below.

"What was that noise?" asked Jaune.

"Problem number two."

Around the corner of a dilapidated building came a giant cyan colored Pokémon that looked to be made of stone; the Pokémon searched around the area with its bright yellow eyes. Ruby scanned this strange new Pokémon as well.

* * *

 _Golurk_  
 _Automaton Pokémon_  
 _It is said that Golurk were ordered to protect people and Pokémon by the ancient people who made them.  
Abilities: Iron Fist, Klutz, No Guard (Hidden Ability)  
Height: 9'02"/2.8m  
Weight: 727.5 lbs./330.0 kg_

* * *

"So even if we can somehow survive the swarm of Sigilyph that come after us, we would then have these things to worry about, and trust me, those walking statues are too powerful to handle."

"How do we avoid fighting them?" asked Jaune.

"By sneaking around very quietly. Once we reach the bottom of this cliff, we go at my signal."

* * *

Lapis Ruins: Bottom of the Cliff, 1:28pm

 _Sneaking Through_

Church led Ruby and Jaune to the bottom of the cliff; once they were out of the Sigilyphs' sights, they ran between the first two buildings, walking along the walls to hide in the shadows. They reached the end of the alleyway and waited for the Golurk marching down the street to walk past, then immediately ran across the street into the next alleyway. They continued to hide in the shadows until they reached near the center of town. A couple of blocks away were a very wide building that appeared to have some kind of public use.

"See that giant building down there?" whispered Church. "That building over there was the city library."

"Is that where this secret treasure is supposed to be?" asked Ruby.

"From the texts I've gathered around this area, that building holds the greatest treasure the king of this village ever possessed."

"Why would it be in a library?" asked Ruby.

"Probably because their library also doubled as a museum," said Church. "I assume after the king passed away, they decided to prop up one of his valuables for everyone to see."

"Um, girls?" asked Jaune.

"The treasures I've already found in these ruins were quite valuable. I can only imagine what this greatest treasure could be worth."

"Hey girls..."

"What do you think it could be?" asked Ruby.

"I have no idea," said Church, "but if I have to randomly guess-"

"GIRLS!" shouted Jaune.

"Keep it down, Jaune!" said Church, turning around to face Jaune. "Yelling like that will attract the attention of the..."

Church looked up and understood why Jaune was trying to get their attention: One of the Sigilyphs had spotted them and was hovering over them, as if waiting for them to make the first move before striking. The trio started shaking in fear at the sight of Sigilyph.

"Miss Church?" asked Jaune. "What do we do?"

"That depends," said Church. "You guys fast runners?"

"Very," said Ruby.

"Well then...RUN!"

* * *

Lapis Ruins: Museum, 1:32pm

 _Sigilyph Chase_

The trio turned around and made a break for it. The Sigilyph gave chase and fired Psybeams at them. The Psybreams struck the ground around them and caused dirt to fly into the air, nearly blinding them. Soon two more Sigilyphs spotted them and gave chase as well.

"Follow me!" yelled Church, leading them into the building at the end of the street. As soon as they entered, the Sigilyphs ceased firing and floated outside of the building.

"What's keeping them from just charging in and coming after us?" asked Ruby.

"I've studied their behavior for some time," said Church. "They've been trained to never attack a building under any circumstances."

"So I guess we just wait here until they go away?"

"Won't work. These things have an eternity of patience. They're not going away until they fry us. Come, there should be another exit we can sneak out of."

Church went to the back of the ancient home and found a hole serving as a window on the opposite side of the house. Church looked out to see if the coast was clear, only to nearly be zapped by a Psybeam from one of the Sigilyphs watching above.

"Okay, Plan B has gone out the window. Now I have no idea how we're going to get out of here."

"Can't we just call someone to come find us?" asked Ruby. Ruby quickly took out her scroll and checked about the move "Psybeam."

* * *

 _Psybeam  
Power: 65  
Accuracy: 100  
The target is attacked with a peculiar wave. This may also confuse the target.  
Contest Conditions:  
Beautiful – Makes audiences expect little of other contestants. (Contest Spectacular)  
Beautiful – Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. (Super Contest)  
Beautiful – Randomly scrambles the order of appeals in which Pokémon will move first next turn. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"The scrolls can't get a signal strong enough this deep in the mountains. Only the Pokédex system is still functional."

"I have an idea!" said Jaune. "I'll use my Steelix to dig us underground to safety!"

"Don't!" said Church. "The ground here isn't stable. If you dig up the ground underneath the buildings, it can cause them to collapse on top of us!"

"Could we at least try digging with our hands?"

"If I can't come up with anything better, that might be our only option."

"I've got a better idea," said Ruby, grabbing one of the Poké Balls from her belt. "Plan C: We fight back!"

* * *

1:39pm

 _Fighting Back_

"Not a good idea. These things are too powerful to take on, and even if you get rid of them, battling them will just alert more Sigilyphs and Golurks to come after us. You would just be exhausting your Pokémon in a fight you have no chance of winning."

"The odds may be against us, but what sounds more exciting to you? Running away because we're scared, or overcoming the odds and defeating all these Pokémon at once?"

Before Church can convince Ruby otherwise, Ruby already headed back outside to confront the Sigilyphs. The Sigilyphs looked down and took aim at Ruby; Ruby wasted no time calling out her Pokémon.

"Go Fletchinder!" said Ruby, throwing her ball high and bringing out Fletchinder. The Fletchinder flew up to the same level of the Sigilyphs; two of them backed away, leaving one to fight Ruby's bird.

"Fletchinder, roast that thing with Ember!" Fletchinder shot an orange fireball at the Sigilyph. A lightish-pink barrier suddenly formed around Sigilyph and negated the Ember; Sigilyph immediately fired a Psybeam in retaliation, which Fletchinder dodged at the last second. Fletchinder kept trying to fire at Sigilyph, but the flames were always put out by this barrier surrounding Sigilyph.

"How is it blocking that attack?" asked Ruby.

"It's using Light Screen!" said Church, yelling from the doorway. "Special attacks aren't going to affect them. The only way to take them down is with physical strength!"

"Then we'll just have to outrun them. Fletchinder, Agility!" Fletchinder raised its speed to avoid Sigilyph's Psybeam and get behind it. "Now Fletchinder, Quick Attack!" Fletchinder charged head on at Sigilyph, but Sigilyph suddenly flew at the same speed Fletchinder did and dodged the attack, then fired a Psybeam that nailed Fletchinder in one of its wings.

"How did that Sigilyph suddenly get so fast?"

"It used Mirror Move," said Church. "These things will copy an attack used by the opponent and use it against them. Now do you realize why we can't beat them? Recall your Pokémon and get back inside!"

"I'm not backing down until either me or my Pokémon can no longer fight! At least that way, I'll know we tried!"

Ruby continued giving commands for Fletchinder to attack Sigilyph. Church knew it wasn't a smart decision to be fighting in a battle that was likely not going to end well, but she also knew that in her heart, she would have tried to do the same thing.

With both Pokémon able to fly at the same speed, it was becoming impossible for either of them to land a hit. The Sigilyph suddenly stopped in the middle of the air and remained stationary with the other Sigilyphs. Church noticed them starting to make a vibrating noise with their wings; she recognized the attack they were about to pull off and panicked. Ruby on the other hand thought now was a perfect time to attack.

"Fletchinder, hit them with Quick Attack!"

"Wait Ruby! Call back Fletchinder now!" shouted Church, but it was too late. Fletchinder charged at Sigilyph and was suddenly stopped when the Sigilyphs let out a loud screech that caused a sharp wave of pain to flow through Fletchinder's body. The damage was so severe it caused Fletchinder to drop out of the sky.

"Fletchinder!" yelled Ruby, running over to check on her Pokémon. Fletchinder was barely able to move after taking such a devastating hit. Ruby cradled Fletchinder in her arms as Church ran out to help Ruby. "What did they do?"

"It's Synchronoise," said Church. "It's an attack that does devastating damage to Pokémon of the same type. This is how they take out other Flying Pokémon. C'mon, we have to move!" Church picked up Ruby and ran back to the house, only for a Psybeam to suddenly be fired just a few inches in front of her, stopping them in their tracks.

"Looks like this is one battle we have to fight," said Ruby.

 _"[Look!]"_ yelled Eevee, standing by ready to fight the Sigilyphs. Eevee turned on its legs and tried to blind them with Sand Attack, but the sand was effortlessly dissipated by the Light Screen. The Sigilyphs surrounded them and were getting ready to fire a barrage of Psybeams. One of the Sigilyphs were suddenly hit by a rock. The Sigilyphs turned around and saw Jaune taunting them.

"Hey there you flying monstrosities!" said Jaune. "Bet you can't hit me with those beams of yours!"

The Sigilyphs responded by firing the beams at Jaune. Jaune immediately ran away, taking the Sigilyphs with him. While Jaune had them distracted, Ruby frantically searched her bag for any kind of healing item she can use on Fletchinder, but didn't have anything on her at the moment.

"I have nothing to heal my Fletchinder!" said Ruby. Church searched through her small sidepack to find anything that would help, and noticed a small piece of candy she had found a few days ago.

"We're in luck!" said Church. "Give it this!"

"What is it?"

"It's Rare Candy; feed that to your Fletchinder to make it stronger!"

"Let's hope it'll be enough. Can you open up Fletchinder?"

Fletchinder opened its mouth wide enough for Ruby to feed it the candy. After swallowing the rare candy, Fletchinder suddenly felt a surge of power and jumped out of Ruby's arms, then began to glow brightly. With the power boost of the Rare Candy, Fletchinder was able to evolve into its final form: Talonflame.

"Whoa!" said Ruby. "That's some candy!" Once Talonflame finished evolving, Ruby's Pokédex began to beep.

"Talonflame now knows Flame Charge," said Penny, "a move that can deal fire damage along with raising Talonflame's speed."

* * *

 _Flame Charge  
Power: 50  
Accuracy: 100  
The user cloaks itself in flame and attacks. Building up more power, this also raises the User's Speed Stat.  
Contest Conditions:  
Cool – Works well if the user is pumped up. (Contest Spectacular)  
Beautiful – Enables the user to perform first in the next turn. (Super Contest)  
Beautiful – Causes the user to move earlier the next turn. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"Sounds like the kind of move we can use!" said Ruby. Around the corner they heard the Sigilyphs firing at Jaune, running more than he ever ran in a lifetime.

"Somebody get rid of these things already!" yelled Jaune.

"Talonflame, take them down with Flame Charge!" said Ruby.

Talonflame lit its body on blue-and-orange fire and charged at the first Sigilyph in its sights. Talonflame rammed into the Sigilyph, burning its body. Sigilyph turned around and fired a Psybeam at Talonflame, but the Flame Charge made Talonflame go faster and avoid the attack easily. Talonflame switched directions and attacked the other Sigilyphs, burning them as well. The lead Sigilyph decided to fight fire with fire and used Mirror Move to light itself in flames as well, speeding head first into Talonflame. The Sigilyph rammed into Talonflame, but the move had little to no effect on Talonflame.

"Talonflame, teach these things how a real Flame Charge works!" Talonflame struck the Sigilyph with another Flame Charge and dealt serious damage. The other Sigilyphs tried to intervene, only to be outmatched by Talonflame's speed and attacks. The Sigilyphs decided they had enough and flew away.

"All right!" said Ruby. "That takes care of those pests!"

* * *

1:45pm

 _Deal with a Golurk_

"But now how do we handle these things?" asked Jaune. Ruby and Church turned around to see a Golurk had made its presence known. The Golurk let out a roar and raised its fist, then came swinging down on the trio with a Hammer Arm. The trio jumped out of the way as the fist hit the ground so hard it caused a small earthquake. The shaking caused one of the buildings to vibrate.

"We have to end this quick!" said Church. "More attacks like that and this entire city will collapse!"

"Talonflame, use your Flame Charge on Golurk!" commanded Ruby. Talonflame lit itself on fire and rammed into Golurk. Golurk tried to use Hammer Arm on Talonflame but was too slow to make contact, allowing Talonflame to attack multiple times. The Golurk was slow, but its defense was incredibly high, as the Flame Charge appeared to do little to no damage.

"It's no good," said Church. "That thing's defenses are too high, and I doubt it'll take more than one Hammer Arm to take out Talonflame."

"Then we'll just have to fight defensively. Talonflame, use your Agility and take to the air!" Talonflame concentrated its energy and greatly increased its speed before taking off to the air to avoid Golurk. Just when they thought they were safe, Golurk suddenly retracted its arm and legs and rocketed towards Talonflame at mach speed. It easily reached Talonflame and then brought one of its arms back out to knock Talonflame down with a Shadow Punch.

"Oh come on!" complained Ruby. "Those things can fly as well?"

"Now what do we do?" asked Jaune. "If those things can fly just like the Sigilyph, there's no way we can escape them!"

"Then we keep fighting! Talonflame, use your Acrobatics!" Talonflame charged at Golurk, but Golurk suddenly disappeared just when Talonflame was about to strike. Everyone looked around to see where Golurk suddenly vanished. "How can a giant stone monster suddenly disappear like that?"

* * *

 _Acrobatics  
Power: 55  
Accuracy: 100  
The user nimbly strikes the target. If the user is not holding an item, this attack does massive damage.  
Contest Conditions:  
Cool – Works well if the user is pumped up. (Contest Spectacular)  
Cool – Earn +2 if the Judge's Voltage goes up. (Super Contest)  
Cool – Effectiveness varies depending on when it is used. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"It must be some kind of attack," said Church. Ruby quickly took out her Pokédex to find out.

"Penny, do you know any kind of attacks that would cause this?"

"The attack closest to your description would be Phantom Force," explained Penny. "The user, usually a Ghost type, will vanish from sight and reappear to strike its target when the time is right."

* * *

 _Phantom Force  
Power: 90  
Accuracy: 100  
The user vanishes somewhere, then strikes the target next turn. This move hits even if the target protects itself.  
Contest Conditions:  
Cool – Prevents the user from being startled until the turn ends. (Contest Spectacular)  
Cool – Earn +3 if no other Pokémon has chosen the same judge. (Super Contest)  
Cool – Prevents the user from being startled one time this turn. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

As if on cue, the Golurk suddenly appeared behind Talonflame and swatted it down to the ground. Talonflame was starting to feel woozy from that last attack, and didn't look like it was going to last much longer.

"Miss Church, you wouldn't happen to have another Rare Candy, would you?" asked Ruby.

"I'm not that lucky," said Church.

"And neither are we!" said Jaune, pointing to the sky. Two more Golurk suddenly flew in and landed with the Golurk fighting Talonflame. With now three stone giants to contend with in a city on the brink of a collapse, the trio were quickly running out of options.

As Church rattled her brain to come up with a plan, she noticed something glowing within the Golurk behind its little chest plate. The glowing almost had the same rhythm as a heartbeat. Whatever the glowing was, it appeared to be the Golurk's source of power.

"Ruby!" called Church. "You see that plate that looks like a giant bandage? I think that's the key to defeating them! Attack it with everything you got!"

"You sure about this?" asked Ruby.

"Technically as an archaeologist, I'm not sure about anything! But what more do we have to lose?"

"Good point! Talonflame, Flame Charge into that chest piece!"

Talonflame lit itself up one last time and went after Golurk; Golurk got ready to counter attack with a Shadow Punch. Talonflame made contact with the chest plate and caused a wide crack to appear, ceasing Golurk's attack. The energy behind the plate began to glow brighter as the Golurk started clutching its chest like it was in serious pain. The energy suddenly dimmed as the Golurk fell down, as if it was suddenly shut down.

"It worked!" said Ruby.

"I just made an amazing breakthrough!" said Church. "THIS is why I love doing what I do!"

"Okay Talonflame, go for the chest plates!" Talonflame Flame Charged at the next Golurk, taking out its chest plate the same way. The Golurk quickly shut itself down to prevent further harm from occurring. The other Golurks surrendered, turning around and walking away from the battle. With the guardians finally gone, Talonflame flew back down to Ruby.

"Great job Talonflame!" said Ruby, giving her bird a big hug. "You really pulled through for us!"

"I'm so glad you guys showed up today," said Church. "Now, if there are no more distractions, let's get that secret treasure!"

With the guardians no longer being a threat, the trio entered the library. The first and second floors were full of old books covered in dust and spider webs; the third floor however appeared very barren, save for a giant book sitting atop a pillar in the middle of the room.

* * *

Lapis Ruins Library, 1:52pm

 _The Book of Secrets_

"According to the texts, this place should be it," said Church. Church took out a flashlight and scanned the room for clues; Ruby and Jaune looked at the book, but it was so old and deteriorated that it was illegible.

"This doesn't seem right," said Jaune. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Maybe there's some secret explanation we're missing," said Ruby. Church looked around the room and noticed the large Unown carved on top of the wall. After Church read the line, she started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Read it," said Church. Ruby looked at the Unown and tried to figure out what letter each Unown looked like.

"K...N...O...W...L...E...D...G...E?"

"Knowledge!" exclaimed Church. "That was the king's greatest treasure to the city! The one treasure you can give to everyone, but still possess all of it!"

Church continued to laugh over her discovery of the ancient people's clever nature. Ruby and Eevee started to laugh as well. Jaune on the other hand was disappointed; he really had his sights set on finding something worth actual monetary value. Having to go through all that for a metaphoric life lesson just made the entire trip end on a sour note.

* * *

Lapis Ruins Exit, 1:56pm

 _The End of the Treasure Hunt Adventure_

With the treasure hunt over, Church lead Ruby and Jaune back out to the digging site where they first met. The sun was about to set on what was quite an educational adventure.

"Sorry we didn't get to discover anything new," said Church. "Did you at least have fun?"

"Absolutely!" said Ruby. "In fact, once I become the next Pokémon Champion, and as well as the Master of Mega Evolution, I'm going to go on a quest to find that Mew!"

"Eevee!" said Eevee, determined to find Mew as well.

"Actually, this kind of quest sounds like it would be perfect for..."

Ruby was about to turn to Jaune and suggest finding Mew become his calling, but Jaune was suddenly nowhere to be found.

"Jaune? Where are you?"

"Over here," said Jaune. Jaune was sitting on the edge of one of the pits and was looking down at the hole. Church took a seat next to him.

"You look pretty upset Jaune," said Church. "Is something wrong?"

"Do you often come across dead ends as an archaeologist?"

"Honestly, it happens about 99% of the time. But when I reach that 1% of a new discovery, it's really worth it."

"And how long does it take to reach that 1%?"

"No one knows. Personally it took me several years before reaching that 1%."

Hearing that several-years remark caused Jaune to moan and want to jump in the pit. Church was somewhat offended by Jaune's response.

"I can tell something big is on your mind," said Church. "Time to let it all out, son."

"I gave up being a gym leader because it wasn't working out," said Jaune. "I've been trying to find a new calling in my life; something I can work towards so I know I achieved something worthwhile. But it's like every option that comes to me just seems like another opportunity to fail. What if I pick something that appears to be my calling, but I just wind up failing and fall flat on my face all over again? I don't think I can handle being a failure because I chose another wrong profession!"

* * *

1:59pm

 _The Real Story_

"I see. Ruby, Jaune, I want to tell you two something very important. Have a seat." Ruby took a seat next to Church as Church looked out towards the blue sky in the afternoon. "This may sound crazy, but I felt exactly like you did Jaune, and I'm sure Ruby feels the same way."

"Not really," said Ruby. "Well, I mean sometimes I wonder what I'll do if I don't become champion, but I'm sure I'll win! At least, I try NOT to think about losing."

"It's okay Ruby. All of us at one point go through that period of doubt that nothing is going to go right, and fearing what will happen if we fail to achieve what we set out to accomplish. I've been doing this for over twelve years now, and trust me, the first several years felt like a total waste to me. I wasn't making any ground breaking discoveries nor did I solve any great mysteries. For years I felt like I was spinning my wheels, never making any true progress. If it weren't for the words of my mentor, I would have given this up a long time ago. His words continue to drive me to this day, and I think someone like you needs to hear them."

Church closed her eyes and placed a fist on her chest, recalling the words she carried in her heart for years.

"Can you match my resolve? If so then you will succeed. I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavor to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams are something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death."

"Wow," said Jaune. "That's really deep."

"You must have had a great mentor," said Ruby.

"He was the best," said Church. "Whenever I felt down or doubted my future, he would always tell me to keep moving forward. That's why I'm going to keep doing what I do; because I promised my mentor I would match his resolve. He never stopped working hard in his field, and I won't either. Jaune, you'll never find your calling if you choose to give up so easily. That goes for you too Ruby. Keep moving forward, and eventually your work will pay off."

"Thank you Miss Church," said Jaune.

* * *

2:02pm

 _Revelation: Allison Church_

"Please, call me Allison. Good luck on your journey guys. And I want you to have these sets of info of Mega Evolution from my scroll."

Ruby and Jaune have given their scrolls to Allison. Allison activated the download app from her scroll with the info downloaded onto Ruby's and Jaune's. She returned them to their owners for the info of "Mega Evolution" downloaded.

"Remember to read these on your scroll. Farewell."

"Thanks!" said Ruby and Jaune at the same time until they waved their hands at Allison for farewell after receiving the info of "Mega Evolution" from their scrolls.

Ruby and Jaune parted ways with Allison and headed back on the road to the next city.

* * *

Lapis Ruins to Roseus City, 2:05pm

 _The Next Adventure Begins…_

"Hey Ruby?" asked Jaune. "On the off chance that I never find my calling, or you don't become the new Vale champion...what will we do then?"

"You know the saying Jaune," said Ruby. "Keep moving forward."

"Of course. I promise I'll do my best."

Ruby and Jaune headed to the next town, moving forward like they promised.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long hiatus of making fanfics due to being busy, I'll manage my time carefully so I'll be active at all times, even in making fanfics by adding timestamps like this story.**


	26. Present 16: The Beautiful Pokémon

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 26: Present 16 – The Beautiful Pokémon

* * *

With Jaune and Ruby heading to Lapis Ruins as their adventure and meeting Ozpin's archaeologist friend, Allison Church, Jaune and Ruby head to Roseus City for their next journey. Ruby goes on a quest to find the fifth Gym Badge.

* * *

Roseus City, 2:06pm

 _Enter Roseus City_

While Roseus City was normal for the most part, its gym certainly was not. Where most gyms were either in normal buildings or stadiums, Roseus City's gym was inside a castle. Ruby had heard that the gym leader was fond of Fairy type Pokémon, but didn't think they would go so far as to have a castle built to serve as their gym.

She also didn't think there would be a problem getting in, so it was quite a shock to see the front gate closed with a sign that simply said 'Come Back Later.'

"Are you kidding me?" said Ruby. "They didn't even leave a way to contact them!"

"I'm sure the Pokémon Center has information," said Jaune.

"HEY!" shouted Ruby. "IS ANYONE IN THERE?" The only noise in response was the wind blowing through the gates. Ruby fought the urge to bang her head against the wall. "The last thing I need is to be wasting time in a city without a gym leader. Hopefully we can find out what's going on at the Pokémon Center."

Ruby and Jaune headed to the Pokémon Center. Along the way they noticed a large crowd gathering under a marquee that read "Master Contests Week." Roseus City not only had a unique looking gym, they were also famous for their contest hall where some of the best contest trainers competed in, and this week was dedicated to the highest ranked contests.

"Oh hey, they have a contest hall!" said Ruby. "Since we have to wait for that gym leader to return, we should catch one of the contests they hold here!"

"No thanks," said Jaune. "I hate Pokémon Contests. It's literally a competition to judge Pokémon based on how they look on the outside."

"Sure it's a little vain, but it does take quite a lot of skill to reach the higher rankings. Maybe you should try to enter a contest."

"I would rather go back to being a gym leader than ever participate in one."

* * *

Roseus City Park, 2:09pm

 _The News Flash: Contest Champion_

As they walked through the crowd, Ruby noticed a news team waiting outside of the doors reporting on what was happening.

"It's pandemonium here outside the Roseus Contest Hall where we wait for the appearance of the man people call the Contest Champion, Scarlet David! The young man once again won another Master Rank Contest, retaining his perfect winning record! It seems like only a matter of time before he wins the final Master Rank Contest to be held tomorrow, once again resulting in another five-for-five sweep!"

"This Scarlet guy sounds like a superstar," said Ruby. "I want to see who he is!"

"Do we have to?" asked Jaune. "I thought you said we couldn't be wasting time."

"Well yeah, but...no, you're right. I'm here for a badge, not for sightseeing."

Ruby left the crowd and headed to the Pokémon Center as planned.

* * *

Roseus City Pokémon Center, 2:11pm

 _Spiteful Loss_

In the PC section of the Pokémon Center sat a very frustrated ginger. She was scrolling through her Pokémon and their various stats, trying to figure out how she was bested yet again.

 _"I can't believe he somehow beat me AGAIN!"_ thought the ginger. _"It's like no matter how much I plan, he's always one step ahead! I have to find a Pokémon that can best him in tomorrow's Cute Contest!"_

The ginger scrolled through her list of Pokémon, but didn't think any of them were good enough to compete at the Master Rank level. Sure they had won contests before, but for some reason she can never obtain a win in the Master Rankings, especially since her arch-nemesis was always competing - and winning - as well. She was going to need to do some serious work in a short amount of time if she wanted to get one of her Pokémon ready to compete tomorrow. She got up from the PC and headed to the Poké Mart next door.

* * *

Roseus Poké-Mart, 2:13pm

 _Poffin Load_

"Can I help you?" asked the cashier.

"Do you have any sweet poffins?" asked the ginger.

"How much do you need?"

The ginger took out her wallet and slammed down her credit card. "All of them."

* * *

Roseus City Pokémon Center Entrance, 2:12pm

 _Finding the Gym Leader_

Meanwhile, Ruby and Jaune entered the Pokémon Center and went to the information desk.

"Excuse me, do you have any contact information for the gym leader of this city?" asked Ruby.

"Only for the gym itself," said the clerk.

"Do you where the gym leader might be right now? The gym is closed and I really need to setup a battle."

"I wouldn't have any idea."

Ruby groaned. Looks like Roseus City was going to end up being a dead end for her. "Thanks for your help anyway."

"Now what do we do?" asked Jaune.

"We stay the night and leave for the next town. Meantime, might as well get some shopping done." Ruby picked up Eevee and held her up to her chest. "I heard they sell poffins here. Want one Eevee?"

 _"[Yay!]"_ said Eevee, happy to receive any special treat from Ruby.

Ruby was about to enter through the automatic door leading to the Poké Mart when the door opened from the other side. The person at the door was carrying large crates that impaired her vision, and judging by the way she was wobbling, was carrying more than was humanly possible. Ruby tried to step aside to avoid bumping into her, but the person wound up tripping over Ruby's foot and went crashing to the floor along with their crates, spilling the contents onto the floor.

* * *

2:14pm

 _Meeting the Ginger_

"Oh no!" said Ruby, putting Eevee down to help the customer up. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," said the ginger. "Totally my fault. Actually, I'm sure it was my arch-enemy's fault."

"Um...arch-enemy?"

Jaune ran over to help pick up the dropped items, and noticed how there were a lot of poffins from those crates.

"This is a lot of poffins," said Jaune. "Like, more than any person needs really."

"This almost looks like the store's entire stock," said Ruby.

"That's because it is," said the ginger. "I need every edge I can get for the upcoming contest tomorrow!"

"You seriously need this amount of poffins?"

"I do if I want to win at the Master Rank!"

Ruby and Jaune picked up the loose poffins and put them back in the crates. The ginger took out one to give to Ruby.

"Thanks for the help. As a token of my appreciation, have one on the house!"

"Thank you," said Ruby. Eevee immediately jumped up and grabbed the poffin to feast on. "I'm Ruby."

"I'm Nora! So what brings you to town?"

* * *

2:16pm

 _Enter Nora Valkyrie_

"I was going to compete for a badge, but the leader is Arceus knows where. So are you one of those contest enthusiasts?"

"Enthusiast is too light of a word! I love competing in contests about as much as I love battling, and I LOVE battles!" Nora grabbed one of her Poké Balls and held it close to Ruby. "Feel like going for a quick match?"

"Um, no thanks!" said Ruby, kind of startled by this trainer's enthusiasm. "I'm saving my Pokémon's strength for the gym battles. So tell me more about this Master Rank Contest."

"Well, as the name implies, Master Rank is the highest rank of contests. Winning at that rank proves that you are ultimately the best of the best; it's the equivalent of winning the Pokémon League Championship!"

"I'm not sure I'd go that far. I mean to win the championship you have to fight gym leaders and the Elite Four, and contests you just have to show up and-"

"Are you saying contests don't require effort?" yelled Nora, suddenly going from happy to angry in a millisecond. Ruby was frightened by this trainer's wild mood swings.

"No, not at all!" said Ruby.

"Good!" said Nora, going back to being happy. "Because trust me, it takes a LOT of effort to stand a chance in the Master Rankings, especially when you have to deal with my arch-nemesis!"

"Who is this nemesis exactly?"

* * *

2:18pm

 _Enter Nora's Rival, Scarlet David_

Right on cue, the doors of the Pokémon Center opened and in walked Nora's rival, being followed by a couple of paparazzi taking pictures of him. The boy had dark red hair growing out of one side of his head, and wore a jacket hanging over his shoulders. This was the boy known as Scarlet David, Nora's rival and master of contests.

"Okay, that's enough pictures for now," said Scarlet. "Wait, maybe just one more!" Scarlet turned to the paparazzi and struck a pose. The paparazzi took as many pictures as they could before leaving.

"Who's that?" asked Ruby.

"Scarlet David," growled Nora. "That's my rival!"

"You really don't like that guy. What exactly is the beef between you two?"

"He and I are always competing in the same contests, and no matter how hard I train, he beats me every single time! There's nothing I'd love more than to finally take that pompous pretty-boy down a peg!"

The way Nora talked about Scarlet made it sound like he was the equivalent of Weiss, and if he was anything like her, Ruby would understand why Nora hated him so much. Scarlet went up to the nurse and asked for one of his Pokémon.

"Looks like he's asking for his Pokémon!" said Nora. "I bet it's for the Pokémon he's going to use for tomorrow's contest! This is perfect; I can find out what he's planning ahead of time! Quick, everyone hide!"

Nora crouched behind her crates of poffins in order to not be seen. Ruby and Jaune didn't understand what Nora was doing, but hid behind her crates as well; the nurse returned with Scarlet's Pokémon.

"Thank you madam," said Scarlet. Scarlet opened his Poké Ball and out came a Pokémon that looked like a giant pink egg with wings.

"Blissey!" cheered the Pokémon.

"How's my cutey feeling?" asked Scarlet, taking out a brush and combing Blissey's hair. "All healthy and ready to win tomorrow's contest?"

"Blissey!" happily replied Blissey.

"We'll see about that. Time for our stretches!" Scarlet and Blissey's routine consisted of stretching their arms up and down, then lifting each of their legs as high as they could, then doing a little spin before extending their arms out in a pose. "Arms up, arms down! Touch the sky, touch your toes! Lift your left, now the other, turn around, and pose! Repeat!" Scarlet and Blissey continued their exercise, staying perfectly synced all the way. Jaune was even starting to hum Scarlet's exercise song.

"You know, he doesn't seem that bad of a guy," said Ruby.

"That's because you haven't actually talked to him yet," said Nora. "I'm telling you, the moment he opens his mouth, you'll quickly learn why he's such a jerk!"

After Scarlet and Blissey finished their exercise routine, Scarlet took out a berry and fed it to Blissey. "That was marvelous Blissey! Tomorrow's contest should be a cakewalk for you!"

Scarlet and Blissey were walking out of the Pokémon Center when Scarlet suddenly stepped on something and made a loud squish sound. Scarlet looked down and saw his boot covered in pink goop from one of the poffins Nora dropped.

"Oh my! It seems somebody left a poffin on the floor. What kind of ill-mannered rascal leaves their litter lying about?"

"Try watching where you're going next time!" yelled Nora. Ruby was dumbfounded as to why Nora decided to yell when she wanted them to hide. Scarlet turned to see Nora and sighed.

* * *

2:21pm

 _A Bitter Rivalry: Nora and Scarlet_

"Of course. I should have known this was the work of the uncouth Nora Valkyrie. Still bitter about today's loss I assume?"

"Just you wait Scarlet! Tomorrow will be the day I finally defeat you! Then we'll see who's bitter about losing!"

While Nora started to laugh maniacally, Ruby went up to Scarlet to apologize.

"Hi, I'm Ruby," said Ruby. "Sorry about the poffin."

"Now now, accidents do happen," said Scarlet, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the poffin off his boot. "Then again, who knows what was an accident or not with that nutty bat."

"Who are you calling nutty, you pretentious snob?" replied Nora.

"What else do you call someone who..." Scarlet suddenly stopped when he noticed an Eevee standing next to Nora. "Excuse me, whose Pokémon is that?"

"That would be me," said Ruby.

* * *

2:24pm

 _Ruby meets Scarlet_

"Would you mind if I examined your Pokémon for a moment?"

"Um...okay?"

Scarlet went over to observe Eevee up close. He took out a magnifying glass and got a closer look at Eevee's tail and fur, then took one of Eevee's legs and gently squeezed it to feel her muscles.

"I must say, your Eevee is simply adorable!" said Scarlet. "Nicely groomed tail, excellent toned legs, and a well-trimmed coat of fur. Have you thought about entering her into a Pokémon Contest?"

"Thanks, but not really. I'm more focused on getting into the Pokémon League."

"No reason you can't do both! I have no doubt that with the right moves; this Eevee can easily win a Cute Contest."

Eevee turned and blushed at Scarlet complimenting her. Hearing Scarlet claim Eevee can win a contest, Nora suddenly came up with a plan to finally beat Scarlet.

"Is that so?" said Nora. "Well guess what? We're going to enter Eevee into tomorrow's contest!"

"Wait, what?" asked Ruby.

"Eevee?" said Eevee, confused as to what Nora was claiming.

"Now wait a minute," said Scarlet. "As cute as that Eevee is, it still has a long way to go before it can compete on a Master Rank level."

"Sounds like someone who's scared of losing their perfect record!" exclaimed Nora.

* * *

2:27pm

 _Annoyance + Permittance_

"Nora, I have no doubt I may one day perhaps lose my perfect record, but I sincerely doubt it will be at the hands of a loudmouth like you."

"Who are you calling loudmouth, you arrogant jerk?"

"You're right; loudmouth is too kind of a word, you ogreish scalawag!"

"Time out!" said Ruby. "First of all, I think everyone here needs to calm down. Secondly, I never agreed to enter Eevee into a contest on your behalf."

"Please Ruby!" said Nora. "Can I borrow your Eevee just for tomorrow?"

"If I had the time I would help, but tomorrow I have to leave to find a city with a gym leader since this one's absent. So unless you know where I can find the gym leader-"

"I know exactly where the gym leader is!" interrupted Nora.

"You do?"

"I really do! Have your Eevee help me win the contest tomorrow and I can get you set up to face the gym leader!"

"In that case, all we need now is Eevee's permission. Do you want to compete in a contest Eevee?"

 _"[Yep!]"_ said Eevee, nodding in approval.

"Then it's settled!" said Nora. "Our Eevee is going to out-cute your Blissey!"

"Very well Nora," said Scarlet. "If you want to simply give away another victory to me, I won't stop you. Come along Blissey, let's go over our egg routine one more time." Scarlet and Blissey left the Pokémon Center, with Nora making faces behind their backs.

"Are you sure we should be helping her?" whispered Jaune.

"I know she's a bit hyperactive," replied Ruby, "but it if helps me find the gym leader, I'm willing to put up with it for at least a day."

"All right!" said Nora. "We have a lot of work ahead of us and not much time to waste! The first thing we need to do is find an outfit for Eevee to wear! Something that says she's cute but dignified!"

"How is dressing up a Pokémon dignified?" asked Jaune.

"Just roll with it," said Ruby.

* * *

Roseus City: Streets, 2:30pm

 _Low-Profile Sneaking_

While that trio was at the Pokémon Center, another familiar trio arrived in Roseus City: Roman Torchwick and the two cohorts he was now forced to get along with. They all wore hoodies and sunglasses to disguise themselves from the public.

"If my hunch is correct," said Emerald, "the brats should be in this city by now. Odds are they'll be at the city's gym getting a league badge; it'll be the perfect time to observe what they're capable of."

"So remind me why we have to sneak around in these stupid disguises and observe these brats rather than just confront them already?" asked Mercury.

"Because the last time we tried to confront them, we lost! Besides, you should know that in order to take down a threat, you first need to analyze their weaknesses. For someone who claims to be a mercenary, you're not very good at the basics."

"Because I never needed to do any of this boring stuff to get the job done! I go in, beat people up, and take their stuff, done. Would have been able to do that already if I wasn't saddled with you and the screw-up."

"Well if I didn't have to be saddled with you and the screw-up, we would have dealt with these brats already!"

"And if I didn't have to be saddled with you two squabblers," said Torchwick, "I would have peace of mind!"

The three of them were about to go at each other's throats until they noticed their arguing was attracting the attention of some of the people in public. They quickly calmed down and tried to avert their gazes elsewhere.

"We're keeping a low profile until we know exactly what we're dealing with," said Emerald. "Now let's head to the center to find out where the gym is, and be sure to keep an eye out in case they show up."

"You mean like right now?" asked Mercury, pointing down the block. The trio looked down the block and noticed Ruby and Jaune walking by.

"Quick, turn around and pretend you don't see them!"

* * *

Roseus City Shop, 2:34pm

 _Dress Choices_

The trio turned and stared into the window of a nearby shop as Ruby and her friends walked right past the White Fang. As they walked past, the White Fang overheard their conversation.

"We'll dress Eevee up like a baby!" said Nora. "People love babies!"

"You are not putting Eevee in a diaper," said Ruby. Eevee quickly nodded in agreement.

"How about a wedding dress?" asked Nora. "Nothing says cute like a blushing bride!"

"Aren't wedding dresses really expensive though?" asked Jaune.

"You're right, bad idea! I say we hit the toy store and find inspirational cute things! This way!" Nora pointed in the opposite direction and headed towards the way they just came, causing Jaune to sigh.

"You sure signing up for this contest was a good idea?" asked Jaune.

"It'll be fine," said Ruby. "Besides, the dressing up part kind of sounds like fun."

As soon as the trio was out of sight, the White Fang discussed what they overheard.

* * *

2:35pm

 _Overhearing Conversation_

"They're competing in a contest," said Mercury. "Wonder what this contest could be about?"

"Whatever it is, we'll need to see it ourselves," said Emerald.

"I wouldn't bother," said Torchwick. "I've heard about these 'contests;' they're just glorified beauty pageants. Whatever little red is up to, it's not going to be important."

"If they weren't so important, why would she decide to enter one then? There has to be more to this contest than we think!"

"I think you're taking this too seriously."

"For once he's right," said Mercury. "Do we really have to go see one of these things just because the kid is involved?"

"On second thought," said Emerald, "we shouldn't just see this contest...I should enter it myself!"

"Okay," said Torchwick, "first of all, what about the whole keeping a low profile argument you just made?"

"Technically you're the one on the wanted list; most of the rangers don't even know who I am, so I should be just fine."

"Second of all, if you entered one of these stupid contests, you'd rank at the very bottom."

"You think I'm not capable of winning some absurd beauty pageant?"

"I don't think so; I know so."

"Watch me! I'll enter my Weavile into whatever competition they have and win it easily!"

"Are you serious?" asked Mercury. "We really have to go to one of these things?"

"The boss wants us to track down that trainer at all times! I'm going to enter this contest and stop little red from winning!"

* * *

Contest Private Studio; 2:38pm

 _Contest Practice_

After finally finding the outfit Nora wanted for Eevee, they went to Nora's private studio to start training for the contest. Nora and Ruby sat in the makeshift audience section while Jaune was on stage pretending to be a judge.

"Now the key to winning these contests is to come up with the right moves to impress the judges!" said Nora. "After looking over the moves of Eevee and Blissey, I believe I've come up with the perfect set of moves to win us that ribbon!"

"Are you sure?" asked Ruby.

"I'm positive! Okay Jaune, start the introduction!"

Jaune pulled out his index cards with his script. "We will now begin the appeal portion of our contest. Our first contestant is Nora's Eevee."

"That's your cue, Eevee!" Eevee ran out from the side of the room onto the stage.

"Oh my, what a lovely Eevee," said Jaune, still reading from the cards. "I wonder what awesome move Eevee will perform first?"

"Now Eevee, show me some Tail Whip!"

Eevee turned around and performed her Tail Whip, waving her tail back and forth in a mesmerizing fashion. Ruby started to applaud for Eevee.

"My, that Tail Whip looks so cute," said Jaune. "What a great start-"

"CUT!" interrupted Nora. "I change my mind! That Tail Whip is simply not going to do!"

"Why not?" said Ruby. "I thought it looked just fine."

"Just fine is okay if you're competing on the amateur circuit! Tail Whip is too dull! Any Pokémon can perform that technique! We need to go with something more unique, like say...Baby-Doll Eyes! All right, start over from the beginning!"

Eevee left the stage as everyone got back into place.

"Our first contestant is Nora's Eevee," said Jaune again. Eevee ran out onto the stage like before. "Oh my, what a lovely-"

"CUT!" interrupted Nora again.

"What's wrong now?" asked Ruby.

"We can't be running out to the stage like that! Remember, this is the CUTE Contest we're participating in! Eevee, you have to be walking delicately so the audience knows you're trying to be cute!"

"But aren't the judges supposed to be the ones to determine that?" asked Jaune.

"In Pokémon Contests, EVERYONE is a judge! Everyone will be looking at you and reacting to your every move!"

"So do I have to still be up here or-"

"Places everyone!" Eevee rolled her eyes and went back to her initial position.

"Here's Nora's Eevee," said Jaune. This time Eevee skipped lightly onto the stage, earning Nora's approval so far. "What will Eevee's first move be?"

"Eevee, show off your Baby-Doll Eyes!" commanded Nora. Eevee turned to Jaune and used her Baby-Doll Eyes.

"My that Tail Whip...I mean, Baby-Doll Eyes look cute?"

"YES!" shouted Nora. "That was perfect Eevee! Let's take a quick meal break and then work on our entire routine!" Nora brought out a big bowl of poffins to feed to Eevee. Eevee was about to dive in and start eating when Ruby suddenly grabbed the bowl away from her.

* * *

2:41pm

 _Feeding with Poffins + Sheen Increase_

"Should Eevee really be eating so many poffins?" asked Ruby. "This amount of sweets can't be good for her."

"We can't take any chances. We need to boost her sheen as much as possible."

"What good is 'sheen' and all this other stuff if Eevee is sick to her stomach the next day? I'll let her have a few, but that's it."

"But Ruby, if Eevee doesn't have the right amount of sheen, we won't be able to win! And if I don't win, you won't be able to face this city's gym leader!"

"Gym leader or not, Eevee is still my Pokémon and I'm not going to let you upset her diet just to win a contest."

"Fine; I'll give Eevee just a couple poffins. But we're not leaving here until our routine is perfect!"

"Deal," said Ruby. Ruby took out a few poffins and handed them to Eevee. They spent the rest of the night doing their routine over and over until Nora believed they finally had the right moves to win against Scarlet and Blissey.

25 minutes later…

Roseus Contest Hall, 3:06pm

 _Overview: The Contest Hall_

The contest hall was quickly filling up with spectators wanting to see if Scarlet would be able to make it five for five once again. Scarlet had obtained such popularity amongst the contest crowd that his appearances this week caused tickets to see the show instantly sell out, for a lot of people wanted to be there the day the champion finally lost.

"I've never seen so many people gather for something like this," said Ruby. "It's almost like watching a Pokémon Championship match!"

"For us contest enthusiasts," said Nora, "every Master Rank contest is like a championship match, especially when that presumptuous jerk Scarlet is involved! But today is the day when Nora Valkyrie finally one-ups her long-time nemesis! To the registration booth!"

Roseus Contest Hall Registration Booth, 3:09pm

 _Nora and Ruby meet Scarlet_

Nora and Ruby headed to the registration booth, where Scarlet was already registering with Blissey by his side.

"Hello ladies," said Scarlet. "Still going with your Eevee to win?"

"You darn right we are!" said Nora, heading to the booth and signing all the necessary paperwork. While Nora was busy, Scarlet went up to Ruby.

"As much as I doubt your chances, I still wish you the best of luck in today's contest. May the cutest Pokémon win!"

"Likewise," replied Ruby, shaking Scarlet's hand. Blissey and Eevee nodded to each other as a sign of good will as well.

* * *

Roseus Contest Hall – Registration Desk, 3:11pm

 _Registration_

As the three of them went to the dressing rooms for the contestants, Emerald and her still disguised cohorts arrived at the booth to sign up for the contest.

"Name?"

"Jade Celadon," said Emerald.

"Pokémon to be entered?"

"My Weavile."

"Pardon? Did you say a Weavile?"

"You have a problem with that?" yelled Emerald. She was not in a good mood thanks to Mercury and Torchwick talking earlier about how this was a bad idea and she had no chance of winning.

"No problem at all! We just need to see your Ultra Rank ribbon."

"My what?"

"You do know you can only enter the Master Ranking by obtaining an Ultra Rank ribbon first, right?"

"Oh, of course! I just...happen...to..." Emerald was quickly trying to come up with an excuse before she got busted. Mercury and Torchwick were smiling, hoping this was their chance to not have to watch this contest.

"Actually, that won't be necessary," said one of the judges, instantly killing Mercury and Torchwick's hopes. "Just sign here and you're in."

"Really? Well thank you." Emerald signed the paperwork and headed for the dressing room.

"Why did you let her sign without the proper credentials?" asked the other judge.

"Because between Scarlet and Nora, we're lucky anyone wants to step up and participate. Remember how hard it was yesterday to find a fourth?"

"Good point."

* * *

Roseus Contest Hall: Dressing Room A, 3:14pm

 _Dressing Choices for Eevee_

Each contestant participating in a contest had their own dressing room to dress up and model with their Pokémon in privacy. As Ruby was brushing Eevee's fur, Nora reached into her shopping bag and pulled out Eevee's costume: A Vacuo style Kindergarten uniform, consisting of a yellow-rimmed hat and a baby blue buttoned shirt, re-sized to fit Eevee.

"Now should we go with the little red backpack, or the yellow carrier bag?" asked Nora.

"I'm not sure," said Ruby. "What do you think, Eevee?"

 _"[There!]"_ said Eevee, pointing to the backpack.

"That's what I was going to choose!" said Nora. "We're like two beans in a string!"

"Don't you mean two peas in a pod?" asked Ruby.

"Peas, string beans, same thing!"

* * *

Roseus Contest Hall: Dressing Room B, 3:15pm

 _Training and Boredom_

While Ruby and Jaune tried to make sense of Nora's idioms, Emerald was having her Weavile practice its moves. Mercury and Torchwick were standing around bored out of their minds.

"Is there any reason for us to be here?" asked Torchwick.

"If not for the boss making me work with you, no," said Emerald. Torchwick was going to reply when an announcement was being made on the loudspeaker.

"Attention participants! The Visual Competition will begin in fifteen minutes! Please have your outfits ready five minutes before curtain time!"

* * *

3:16pm

 _Emerald's Outfit Choices + Consequences_

"We're supposed to have outfits?" asked Emerald.

"Outfits?" said Torchwick. "In a beauty pageant? Color me shocked!"

"Now is not the time for your nonsense! We need an outfit for Weavile now!" Emerald quickly looked around the room to think of stuff to give to Weavile, and noticed Torchwick still had his original outfit on. "Torchwick, I'll need your cane and hat!"

"Oh no! After all the things you've called me, you expect me to help you?"

"You either help me win this contest or I call the boss to tell her how you screwed up yet again!"

"Nice try amateur! I can tell when you're bluffing!"

"You sure about that?"

Emerald pulled out her scroll and pulled up Cinder's contact information, hovering her finger over the dial button. Torchwick started to sweat but didn't think Emerald would push the button. Since Torchwick refused to give up his stuff, Emerald pressed the button and contacted Cinder.

"Fine!" interrupted Torchwick. "Here's my hat and cane!" Emerald immediately hung up and took Torchwick's prized possessions. "Just don't get them messed up."

* * *

15 minutes later

Roseus Contest Hall: Auditorium, 3:30pm

 _Contest Start_

All the non-contestants reported to the auditorium for the start of the contest. Ruby and Jaune sat in the front row while Mercury and Torchwick tried to hide towards the back section. The lights dimmed as the spotlights and the loud cheery music came on, exciting everyone else in the audience.

Roseus Contest Hall: Judges' Seats Corner, 3:31pm

 _Meet the Judges_

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Pokémon, welcome to the Roseus City Pokémon Contest! Today will be the final day of our Master Rank Contests Week as we determine who is the cutest of the Cute! I'm your host, Meg Turney, and joining me for this contest today is one of Vale's Pokémon Elite Four, Peter Port!"

"It's great to be here Meg!" said Port. "What many people don't know is that outside of being an Elite Four trainer, I too have entered in my fair share of Pokémon Contests! I remember my first contest like it was yesterday! I had entered my Geodude into a Tough Contest, and also Aerodactyl into a Cool Contest, thanks to its Aerodactylite and my trusty Key Stone: 'Mega Lapel!' Everyone thought I was crazy to do so! 'What's so tough about a big rock' they would ask me. But I silenced those critics-"

"That's great Port, and I'd love to hear more, but I believe our contestants are ready to begin!"

* * *

Roseus Contest Hall: Auditorium, 3:33pm

 _Introduction of Contestants + Visual Competition_

The lights went out as one spotlight shined on the left most side of the stage where the Pokémon would come out.

"Our first contestant is Lindsay and her Pokémon, Azurill!"

"I've heard many positive things about this trainer; let's see what she's got!"

Azurill came out wearing a bathing suit while its big tail was painted to look like a beach ball. The crowd started to cheer as Azurill bounced around on stage.

"What an adorable idea of using Azurill's big, bouncy tail!" said Meg.

"The crowd certainly approves!" noted Port.

"Our second contestant is Nora and her Pokémon, Eevee!"

"Nora is a personal favorite of mine! I have no doubt she has something spectacular planned!"

Azurill stood towards the back as Eevee made her way out on stage. She walked out in her Kindergarten uniform, then sat down and waved one paw to wave to the audience. The audiences were cheering even louder than they did for Azurill, bringing a big smile to Ruby's face.

"Nothing says cute like a traditional children's uniform!" said Meg.

"And the crowd simply adores it!" said Port. Backstage, Nora was excited to see Eevee get a good reaction.

"That was perfect Eevee!" said Nora. "Let's see Scarlet top that!"

"Our third contestant is Scarlet and his Pokémon, Blissey!" said Meg.

"What will the contest champion dazzle us with today?" asked Port.

As soon as Blissey skipped out on stage, Nora nearly flipped, and Ruby suddenly had a bad feeling about Eevee's chances. Blissey was wearing a High School Sailor Fuku.

"Oh no!" said Ruby. "He came up with a school uniform idea too?"

"And from the sound of the crowd," said Jaune, "he's doing it better."

Blissey danced around on stage like it was a cheerleader. Just about everyone in the crowd was cheering for Blissey, easily taking the lead in the visual competition.

"Blissey captures the true spirit of a cute high school student!" said Meg.

"The entire crowd is roaring with applause!" said Port.

"Finally, our fourth contestant is Jade and..." Meg stopped when she noticed the Pokémon Jade was using and whispered off-hand to Port. "Is this right? A Weavile?"

"I thought the same thing, but it's not a mistake. Perhaps she'll surprise us."

"I doubt it, but okay." Meg cleared her throat and went back on the mike. "As I was saying, our fourth contestant is Jade and her Pokémon, Weavile!"

Weavile came out wearing Torchwick's hat and cane. Weavile spun the cane around and then struck a pose pointing to the audience. What soon followed was dead silence as nobody thought what Weavile was doing would be considered cute. The other contestants were confused as to what Weavile was trying to pull off.

"A noble effort by our up-and-comer, wouldn't you say Meg?" asked Port.

"Er, yes! Noble indeed!" replied Meg.

* * *

Roseus Contest Hall: Audience Seats Section, 3:40pm

 _Shady Suspicion_

"I guess this means neither you nor that Weavile are cute," said Mercury.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or angry about that," remarked Torchwick.

"Hey Ruby," said Jaune, "is it me or have we seen that Weavile before?"

"You're right," said Ruby. "That hat and cane look very familiar." Ruby looked over to the side and noticed Emerald standing backstage. "Jaune, that's one of the members of the White Fang!"

"The White Fang? Why are they entering a contest?"

"Beats me, but we have to warn Nora!"

* * *

Back to Roseus Contest Hall Auditorium, 3:43pm

 _Introduction of Appeal Round_

"That will do for our visual competition!" announced Meg. "Stay tuned as we get the stage ready for our appeal round!"

As the production crew was making changes to the set, Ruby ran backstage to talk to Nora.

* * *

Roseus Contest Hall Backstage, 3:44pm

 _Suspicion and Mystery_

"Nora, I have to tell you something urgent!

"I know, I know!" said Nora. "Scarlet had to have been spying on us when-"

"Forget about Scarlet! Nora, that girl who said she's 'Jade Celadon' is actually a member of the White Fang!"

"A gang of Pokémon criminals in a contest? That sounds...exciting!"

"Excited is not how I would feel. When they're involved, something bad is bound to happen."

"Don't worry Ruby. If she tries anything afoul, I'll get my Pokémon to break her legs! Criminals can't run on broken legs!" Nora laughed at the thought of breaking criminal legs. Ruby and Eevee were almost terrified at Nora's proposal.

"You seem to have everything under control. I'll be in the front row just in case." Ruby sat back in the front row, now more worried for the White Fang.

* * *

Roseus Contest Hall Auditorium, 3:47pm

Appeal Round 1

With the stage now expanded for the Pokémon to show off their moves, the Pokémon took center stage as the competitors stayed towards the back where they would be giving orders.

"We're a few moments away from our Appeal Competition!" announced Meg. "Before we begin, the judges have calculated the scores based on audience approval. Currently ranked in first after receiving 99% approval is Scarlet and Blissey. In second place is Nora and Eevee, receiving 86% approval. In third place is Lindsay and Azurill, receiving 72% approval. And in last place is Jade and Weavile, receiving...well...no approval."

"Quite a gap, but I'm sure Weavile will make a great comeback!" said Port. "Nobody thought I had a chance of making a comeback when my Mareep lost its fur and didn't impress anybody during the Beautiful Contest! But my Mareep stood tall and showed the world that beauty is truly-"

"As I was saying, Weavile will get to go first in the opening round. Let's see what amazing moves this underdog is capable of!" Weavile took the center stage, ready to begin.

* * *

3:50pm

 _Appeal Round 2_

"Weavile, start off with Hone Claws!" commanded Emerald. Weavile rubbed its claws together and sharpened them to a shiny, clean cut; the judges were impressed.

"A nice move to start things off! Next up this round is Azurill!"

"Okay Azurill, dazzle them with Water Gun!" said Lindsay. Azurill sprayed water into the air like a fountain, impressing the judges a lot.

"Azurill's really impressed the judges! Now it's Eevee's turn!"

"Eevee, show off your Sand Attack!" said Nora. Eevee turned around and kicked up a lot of the dust on stage; the judges were amazed at the way she was able to kick the dust straight up.

"Who knew that sand could look so cute? And finally, here's Blissey!"

"All right Blissey, show'em your Growl!" said Scarlet. Blissey went up and Growled in a loud yet sweetening voice that enamored the judges along with a majority of the audience.

"Oh man," said Ruby, "that Blissey is good. I hope Nora knows what she's doing."

"A great start to the competition!" announced Meg. "After the judges jot down the final scores, we'll determine the turn order for Round Two!"

The turn order was displayed on the monitor hanging above the stage; from first to last was Weavile, Blissey, Eevee, and then Azurill.

"Now Weavile, show them your Metal Claw!" Weavile slashed the air multiple times, showing off its precision and speed. As good as the move looked, the judges didn't like what they saw. Emerald could overhear some audience members question her choices, enraging her worse than she already was.

"Blissey, do the Defense Curl!" Blissey curled up its arms and legs to make it look like a perfect oval, which definitely delighted the judges.

 _"They hate my claw attack but swoon over that stupid egg pose?"_ thought Emerald.

"They think that's cute?" asked Nora. "Eevee, unleash your Baby-Doll Eyes!" Eevee went up to the judges and stared at them with her big, teary eyes. The judges and nearly everyone in the audience loved it; Emerald on the other hand wanted to throw up.

"Azurill, time for Tail Whip!" Azurill bounced off its tail and waved it slowly back and forth in the air. The audience reaction was getting higher and higher with every move performed.

* * *

3:53pm

 _Appeal Round 3_

"At this rate, I'd say it's anybody contest!" said Port. "Time for Round 3! The first turn goes to Eevee!"

"Perfect!" said Nora. "Eevee, Charm the judges!" Eevee gave the judges a bright smile while chanting her name, ending with a big wink of one of her eyes. The audience was reaching their peak of excitement. Azurill was to go up next, but started shaking nervously from the pressure the audience's attention was giving off.

"C'mon Azurill, do your Bounce!" Azurill was about to start bouncing, but chickened out and ran back to Lindsay at the last second.

"Oh no!" said Port. "Azurill looks to have been startled! That will definitely handicap Lindsay's chances of winning. Now let's see what Blissey will do!"

"All right Blissey," said Scarlet, "time to start our fabulous egg combo! Commence Soft-Boiled!" Blissey focused her energy towards her stomach and popped out a giant egg from its egg sack. Blissey held the egg up high for everyone to see.

"Quite a feat from Blissey! Finally, it's Weavile's turn!"

"They think a giant egg is impressive?" said Emerald. "Weavile, Feint Attack!" Weavile slowly walked to the judges, then suddenly appeared in front of them and slashed the air with her claws. The judges were somewhat impressed, but their reaction was nothing compared to the earlier moves.

"Weavile still seems to be falling behind," said Port, "but we've still got two more rounds to go so it's still anybody's contest!"

After the judges finished their scoring, the turn order for round four would be Azurill, Blissey, Eevee, then Weavile.

* * *

3:57pm

 _Appeal Round 4_

"Azurill, use Bubble!" Azurill calmed its nerves and returned to the center stage, blowing bright bubbles into the air. The judges loved the bubbles, putting Azurill back in the running. As Blissey was heading to the center stage for her move, Nora bent down to whisper to Eevee.

"If Blissey is going to do what I think she'll do, wait for my signal and use Covet, got it?" Eevee nodded in response.

"Blissey, time to show them what true cuteness looks like!" said Scarlet. "Bring forth the Egg Bomb!"

"Scarlet is about to pull off a combo move!" said Meg. "This might be what clinches his victory!"

Blissey took the egg she made from her previous move and tossed it high into the air. The audience held its breath, waiting to see what Blissey was going to do next.

"Now Eevee!" shouted Nora. As the egg was coming down, Eevee suddenly ran up the stage and jumped high, nabbing the egg in mid-air before Blissey can catch it and complete her move. Eevee landed with the egg and started to play around with it like a ball, causing the audience to erupt in cheers.

"Unbelievable!" said Port. "Eevee used Covet to nab the egg before Blissey can finish its move! The audience is going nuts for Eevee!"

"I think Eevee might actually win this!" shouted Ruby, barely able to hear herself from the audience's cheering. Even Scarlet was impressed by Eevee's move.

"The audience has reached their peak!" said Meg. "Let's see if Weavile can capitalize on this!"

"They think that was good? Weavile, Night Slash!" commanded Emerald. Weavile slashed the air, leaving a dark air trail from its claws. The audience suddenly went from cheering to moaning at seeing Weavile's move.

"Another poor choice by our struggling contestant," said Meg. Seeing everybody turn on her caused Emerald to finally lose her patience.

* * *

4:00pm

 _Contest Miscalculation_

"This is ridiculous!" yelled Emerald. "My Weavile's moves are the best! What does it matter how flashy they're supposed to look?"

"Miss Jade," said Scarlet, "flashy moves are the entire point of contests. Surely this isn't your first time participating in one, is it not?"

"So what if it is?"

"Wait, you mean you...?"

"We're down to our final round!" said Port. "Our first Pokémon will be-"

* * *

4:02pm

 _Contest Interruption + Explanation_

"Excuse me!" interrupted Scarlet. "I'd like to take a time out to discuss something with our misguided contestant over here!"

Everyone was confused as to why Scarlet suddenly wanted to stop, but the judges decided to grant him a minute.

"Miss Jade, do you even know the five categories that moves are broken down into?"

"What are you even talking about?"

"The different types of appeal a move can have? Tough, Cool, Cute, Clever, and Beautiful? You at least know about that, right?"

"Are you making fun of me or something?"

"So you really..." Scarlet tried to keep himself from laughing but couldn't help giggle at Emerald's response.

"What's so funny?"

"My apologies, but I've never seen anyone enter a high ranking contest without a clue about how contests work! Even the people who start out in the lower ranks have some basic knowledge of contest participation!"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Now now, stupid is too mean of a word. Besides, we've all made embarrassing decisions without knowing any better. How about you save yourself the trouble and drop out now?"

* * *

4:04pm

 _Commotion_

"I've got a better idea! Weavile, Metal Claw this pretty boy's Blissey!"

Weavile ran up to Blissey and slashed her with its claws. Blissey toppled over after taking serious damage. The other trainers and Pokémon including Ruby ran up to check on Blissey as the audience was shocked by Emerald's actions.

"Miss Jade! What is the meaning of this?"

"I don't need these stupid contests, I don't need these stupid people's approval, and I certainly don't need advice from an ugly goof like you!"

Hearing Emerald's outburst caused Nora to gasp. "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" asked Ruby.

"She just called Scarlet the U word. Even I never went that far!"

Ruby looked over to Scarlet and noticed his eye twitching and teeth clenching.

"Did you...just call me...ugly?" asked Scarlet.

"Ugly is too modest," replied Emerald. "You look like-"

"NOW SEE HERE!" yelled Scarlet. "I have been called many negative things over the years! Pompous, arrogant, childish, buffoonish, overrated, stupid, jealous, annoying...and I simply ignore all that! But Miss Jade, you madam have crossed the line by calling me the one thing I pride myself in being anything but! No one, AND I MEAN NO ONE, gets away with calling me UGLY! Blissey, it's time to teach this rude rapscallion a lesson!"

Blissey suddenly popped back up and got into a fighting stance. The other trainers got their Pokémon ready to fight as well.

"Bring it on!" said Emerald. "I'll teach you vapid losers what Pokémon are really meant for!"

* * *

Roseus Contest Hall: Audience Seats, 4:07pm

 _Torchwick and Mercury's Escape Plan_

"Looks like Emerald is starting a fight," said Mercury.

"She sure is," said Torchwick.

"Should we help her out?"

"I already helped by giving her my favorite hat and cane. I'll be waiting outside."

"Right behind you."

* * *

Roseus Contest Hall Auditorium, 4:08pm

 _Backup against Emerald_

Weavile went after Blissey again with a Night Slash; Blissey used Defense Curl to protect herself from the attack. Azurill bounced over and shot Bubbles to slow Weavile down. Weavile turned its attention to Azurill and attacked Azurill with a Night Slash, dealing a serious amount of damage that nearly knocked Azurill out.

"HA!" said Emerald. "All looks and no skill! You trainers are pathetic!"

"And you're about to be no looks!" quipped Nora. "Eevee, Sand Attack!" Eevee turned around and kicked up fine-brown sand to blind Weavile; Weavile held up its arms to block the attack ahead of time.

"Is that all you got?"

"Eevee, Baby-Doll Eyes!" Eevee was confused as to why Nora asked her to do that move. "Trust me Eevee, it'll work!" Eevee turned back to Weavile and gave it the tearful eye look. The look caused Weavile and Emerald to laugh.

"You seriously think we're going to fall for that?" asked Emerald.

"No, but it did give Blissey enough time to stock up on her Egg Bombs."

"What?" yelled Emerald, turning around and noticing Blissey holding several eggs.

"Fire away, Blissey!" commanded Scarlet. Blissey threw all her eggs at Weavile, each egg exploding on impact. Weavile could hardly defend itself from the onslaught of egg bombs and took too much damage to keep fighting. Between three trainers and the security coming out to arrest Emerald, she knew it was time to call it quits.

"I've got better things to do than waste my time fighting you!" said Emerald, recalling Weavile and making a break for the nearest exit.

* * *

4:11pm

 _Contest Results_

After the staff came out to heal everyone's Pokémon, the judges decided to announce the winner now due to the time wasted by Emerald fighting.

"The judges have tallied up the scores!" announced Port. "In fourth place...well, in third place, Lindsay Jones and her Azurill!"

"We'll get'em next time Azurill," said Lindsay as her and Azurill bowed to the audience.

"And now, the winner of the Master Rank Cute Contest is..." Ruby and Nora were crossing their fingers, hoping to hear it was Eevee.

"Nora Valkyrie and her Eevee!"

"YES!" shouted Nora. "I did it! I finally won a Master Rank! All thanks to you Eevee!" Nora picked up Eevee and gave her several kisses on the forehead. Ruby was relieved they won, meaning they were now one step closer to finding that gym leader.

* * *

Outside Roseus Contest Hall, 4:16pm

 _Nora's Contest Victory_

With the contest over, Nora was being interviewed by the press while holding her newly acquired ribbon.

"I'd like to thank all the members of Team Nora who have supported me for so long, this little cutey for winning me that ribbon, and my best friend Lie Ren! Ren, if you're watching this, I finally did it!"

"Indeed you have," said Scarlet, appearing beside her. "Congratulations Nora; you finally bested me in a contest. Let's hope this wasn't a one-time fluke."

"It's only a matter of time before I beat you in every other contest!" Nora went back to her interview as Scarlet went up to Ruby.

"And congratulations to you Ruby. Your Eevee is amazing in more ways than one. You should take pride in raising such a strong yet beautiful Pokémon."

"I know we were trying to win," said Ruby, "but I'm sorry about the way you had to lose."

"Sorry for what? Your Eevee won the contest fair and square. I don't hold grudges for my losses, but I'll accept that as a lesson."

"But we still had at least one more round to go. That doesn't seem fair for you to lose your perfect streak because of that."

"Perhaps, but so it goes. All good things must come to an end. I'll just have to take solace in the fact I still win the other 99% of contests I enter. In honor of this great victory, I'd like to treat you all to a round of colorful berry shakes!"

"I humbly accept!" said Nora, now finished with her interview.

"Before we go," said Ruby, "there's something we need to take care of first."

"Oh, right, the whole gym leader thing! Don't worry about it."

"Nora, we had a deal! I'd prefer we found this gym leader now instead of later."

"Well, if it's that important to you, I'll let you know who the gym leader is. The gym leader you're looking for...IS ME!"

* * *

4:22pm

 _Revelation: Nora's Status as "Gym Leader"_

It took Ruby a few seconds to take in what Nora suddenly announced.

"Wait, YOU'RE the gym leader?" asked Ruby. "The gym leader of Roseus City?"

"Yep!" said Nora. "Sorry I didn't tell you before, but I really wanted to win my first Master Rank contest! After we go out for shakes I'll have everything ready for our battle, okay?"

"So you tricked me...and we did all this..." Ruby was too shocked to realize what just happened. Jaune patted Ruby on the back to cheer her up.

"Look on the bright side," said Jaune. "Your Eevee is the cutest Pokémon in the world."

"Thanks...I guess."

* * *

Ending: With Nora's victory over Scarlet in the Contest after Emerald fled from making a commotion over the Contest, Ruby takes on a challenge: To beat the Gym Leader Nora Valkyrie herself.


	27. Queen of Fairies: Nora Valkyrie

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 27: Queen of Fairies, Nora Valkyrie

* * *

Last time, with Nora's Victory on Roseus Contest Hall against Scarlet after Emerald's escape, the White Fang trio went to the motel guest room in order to plan everything they've got on their primary target during their entire mission.

* * *

Roseus Motel Guest Room, 4:24pm

 _Emerald's Miscalculation: Failure in the Contest_

"Stupid judges with their stupid scoring favoring those stupid Pokémon just because of some stupid...ARGH!"

After Emerald failed in the contest, Team White Fang were back in their motel where Emerald was throwing a fit as well as any object she can get a hold of.

"I told you those things were a waste of time," said Torchwick.

"I wouldn't say that," said Mercury. "We got to see Emerald humiliate herself. That was worth something."

"And where were you two when I needed you?" yelled Emerald.

"Whoa! I was just keeping a low profile, standing back and observing their weaknesses!"

"And what help would I be?" asked Torchwick. "After all, who is it that keeps calling me useless?"

Emerald wanted to reply but just kept yelling incoherent words. She grabbed a pillow and screamed as loud as she could to let it all out.

* * *

4:26pm

 _Tactical Correction_

"Fine," said Emerald. "I admit I made some tactical errors, but now is the time to look past that and move on."

"May I suggest we confront them and fight it out like I wanted to?" asked Mercury.

"I have a better idea. Before we go after little red and her friends, I need to settle a score with those annoying redheads!"

"Actually," said Torchwick, "I think we can did do both at once."

"We can? How?"

"Being bored out of my mind during the contest, I spent a lot of time reading random articles on my scroll and just happened to come across one about Roseus City's gym leader. Take a look at who it turned out to be!"

* * *

4:28pm

 _The New Target_

Torchwick tossed his scroll to Emerald; the article was talking about the rivalry between Nora and Scarlet, and briefly mentioned how Nora was the city's gym leader.

"That buffoon is the gym leader here?"

"Get where I'm going with this? I bet if we paid a visit to that gym, we can kill two birds with one stone; three if the flamboyant guy shows up as well."

"Perfect! All we have to do is strike at the right time and everyone will be dealt with in one swift blow!"

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Mercury. "Let's get this over with so the boss stops pestering us about it!"

"Let's go before anyone else does! We're not wasting time!"

Mercury, Emerald and Torchwick went out of the guest room before outside the motel as they search for their new targets.

* * *

Outside Roseus City Gym, 4:31pm

 _Ruby's Preparation: Battle against Gym Leader Nora_

After going out for shakes, Ruby went back to the Pokémon Center to pick out her team for the gym battle. She was slightly ticked off that Nora had used her to win a contest, but at least she was finally going to get her long awaited match.

"All right," said Ruby. "After looking into the strengths and weaknesses of Fairy type Pokémon, I'm going to use Talonflame, Beedrill, and Mawile. What do you think Eevee?"

 _"[Right!]"_ said Eevee, raising one of her paws up in approval.

"Then let's go win our fifth badge!"

* * *

Inside Roseus City Gym, 4:34pm

 _Nora's Gym Battle Preparation + Calling Ren_

While Ruby and her friends headed to the gym shaped like a castle, Nora's assistants were making the preparations for the battle. Nora loved to put on a show whenever she was in a gym battle; whether she won or lost, her performances were highly entertaining to watch. As the assistants cleaned up the arena and the audience began filing in, Nora was backstage in her dressing room trying to contact her best friend.

"C'mon Ren, pick up!" said Nora. Usually when she tried to call him it would go to his voicemail, and she was hoping she finally called him at the right time for him to actually pick up and answer. Alas, after the scroll rang several times, it went to his voicemail.

"Sorry, but I cannot answer calls at this time," said Ren's voicemail. "Please leave a message." Nora groaned at the call going to voicemail, but took a deep breath and tried to play off like it didn't bother her.

"Hey Ren, it's me, Nora! I guess you're busy with your work as usual! Just calling to ask if you watched the news because, guess what? I won a Master Rank Contest! Maybe the next time I enter one, you can take some time out of your schedule and come watch me compete! Give me a call back, okay? Remember to not work so hard! I know what you do is important, but...on second thought, nothing stops you from working hard! Just call me as soon as you can, okay? Bye!"

Nora hung up but held on to the scroll, hoping Ren would hear the message and call her back right away. After about a minute of waiting, Nora decided to call Ren again, and just like every other instance before, it went to his voicemail instead. Realizing Ren was not going to call back any time soon, Nora put her scroll away and got herself ready for the match.

" _I wonder where Ruby is coming here for our Gym Battle?"_ thought Nora. _"And if Ruby wins against me on 3-vs-3, I won't issue her the Mega Battle portion."_

* * *

Inside Roseus City Gym, 4:36pm

 _Overview: Roseus City Gym + Battle Signs_

Ruby and Jaune entered the gym and were in awe of the medieval motif everywhere. Everyone from the security staff to the retail associates were staying in character, making them feel as if they truly stepped into a fairy tale story. While Ruby was escorted to the challenger's area, Jaune and Eevee went to the arena; as expected, the battle area was covered in sand, and on the far side was a throne perched on a balcony. As they went to their seats, they were greeted by a familiar contest master.

* * *

Roseus Gym Audience Seats, 4:37pm

 _Jaune meets Scarlet_

"Hello Jaune!" greeted Scarlet.

"Scarlet? What are you doing here?" asked Jaune.

"What else? To see the amazing battle between the dastardly Queen Valkyrie and the righteous Rose!" Scarlet reached under his seat and pulled out a sign that read "Arceus Smite the Queen" on one side and "Fight Ruby Fight" on the other.

"I have more signs if you want to hold them up yourself," said Scarlet.

"I don't think I'll be doing that," replied Jaune, looking around and seeing some people give Scarlet a dirty look for not liking Nora.

* * *

Roseus Gym: Stadium, 4:40pm

 _Opening Ceremony_

Trumpets blared across the arena, indicating the show was about to begin. The lights came down as a messenger riding a Rapidash galloped into the arena.

"Greetings one and all to the Roseus City Gym! Everyone please rise and place your left foot forward as I present to you, her royal highness, leader of the Roseus City Gym: Queen Nora Valkyrie!"

Nora came out from behind the balcony's curtain wearing a crown and cape and holding a scepter. The audience cheered as Nora waved to everyone as she took her place on the throne.

"Thank you all!" announced Nora. "You may now be seated!"

"My Queen!" said the messenger. "I bring news that a rose-tinted knight hailing from the Island of Patch has come and brought forth to challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"Bring forth this challenger!" demanded Nora. Dramatic music played in the arena as the spotlight shined on the challenger's entrance; out walked Ruby dressed in a red knight garb and cape. Ruby felt weird having to come out in a costume just for the opening ceremony, but as soon as she walked out and heard the crowd reaction, she felt excited and was starting to get into the medieval spirit.

* * *

Roseus Gym: Audience Seats, 4:43pm

 _Watching Ruby and Nora_

"And I thought the Pokémon contests were ridiculous," said Jaune.

"Oh don't be such a wet piece of bread!" remarked Scarlet, holding up his sign and cheering for Ruby.

* * *

Roseus Gym: Stadium, 4:44pm

 _Ruby's Purpose of Introduction_

"You there!" said Nora, pointing her scepter to Ruby. "State your name and purpose!"

"My name is Ruby Rose," said Ruby, "graduate of Beacon Academy! I am on a quest to obtain eight gym badges in order to challenge the Elite Four and claim the Vale Championship!"

"Tell me Ruby Rose, how many badges have you acquired so far?"

"I have earned four badges, and you shall be victory number five!" The audiences were aghast at Ruby's bold statement, but Nora simply laughed it off.

"AH HA HA HA! You're quite brave to challenge a gym leader so boldly! I, Nora Valkyrie, Queen of the Roseus City Gym, accept your challenge! Our battle will consist of a three-on-three match! If you are to knock out my three warriors, I shall reward you the Magnhild badge! Let our challenge...COMMENCE!"

The arena was soon lit up as the monitor flashed the two trainers' names and Pokémon. Nora and Ruby got out of their costumes and were ready for battle.

* * *

4:47pm

 _Ruby vs Nora, Round 1: Wigglytuff vs Beedrill_

"I call upon my first warrior: Wigglytuff!" Nora threw out her Poké Ball to call out Wigglytuff, standing and waiting for battle.

"Go Beedrill!" announced Ruby, calling out her Beedrill, taking into the air in the middle of the arena.

"What a brilliant choice of a Pokémon!" said Scarlet.

"Because Beedrill's poison abilities give it an advantage over Fairies, right?" remarked Jaune.

"No, and that's because those needles of Beedrill look like lances! It fits the theme perfectly!"

"Oh, of course," said Jaune, forgetting who he was talking to.

"Your Beedrill looks tough," said Nora, "but 'tough' is literally in my Pokémon's name! Prepare for your first defeat!"

"Not likely!" said Ruby. "Beedrill, poison her with Toxic!"

Beedrill flew down at Wigglytuff and held up its stinger to shoot purple poisonous goo at Wigglytuff; Wigglytuff started to jump around the arena to avoid coming in contact with Beedrill.

"You think you can poison my Pokémon?" asked Nora. "Think again! Wigglytuff, Disable its Toxic now!"

Wigglytuff opened up its bright eyes and shot a beam of yellow-and-orange light at Beedrill. Beedrill suddenly stopped in mid-air and ceased using its Toxic immediately.

* * *

 _Disable  
Power : –  
Accuracy: 100  
_ _For four turns, this move prevents the target from using the move it last used.  
Contest Conditions:  
Clever – Makes the remaining Pokémon nervous.(Contest Spectaculars)  
Clever – Prevents the Voltage from going down the same turn. (Super Contest)  
Clever – Makes all Pokémon after the user nervous. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"Well there goes that strategy," said Ruby. "All right Beedrill, time for plan B! Use Flash!" Beedrill emitted a brightly-white Flash of light that blinded Wigglytuff, made worse from Wigglytuff having such huge eyes to absorb the light. "If I can't poison your Wigglytuff, I'll blind it instead!"

"A fruitless effort, knight!" exclaimed Nora. "Being blind won't stop Wigglytuff from performing its signature move!"

"Signature move?"

"Wigglytuff, time to Sing your heart out!"

The audience went into complete silence, taking out their scrolls to record what was going to happen next. Wigglytuff took a deep breath and started to belt out a heavenly tune that echoed across the arena.

* * *

 _Sing  
Power : –  
Accuracy: 55  
_ _The user sings a soothing lullaby in a calming voice that puts the target into a deep slumber.  
Contest Conditions:  
Cute – Makes the remaining Pokémon nervous.(Contest Spectaculars)  
Cute – Prevents the Voltage from going down the same turn. (Super Contest)  
Cute – Makes all Pokémon after the user nervous. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

 _"Uh oh, I've heard about this!"_ thought Ruby. _"Whenever a Pokémon sings like that, it can cause other Pokémon to sleep!"_ Sure enough, Ruby's Beedrill started to slow down its wings and slowly land on the ground, drifting off to sleep.

"If only you had a Poké Flute to wake up your Beedrill. Allow me to lend a hand. Wigglytuff, time for a Wake-Up Slap!"

* * *

 _Wake-Up Slap  
Power: 70  
Accuracy: 100  
This attack inflicts big damage on a sleeping target. This also wakes the target up, however.  
Contest Conditions:  
Tough – Affected by how well the previous Pokémon's move went. (Contest Spectaculars)  
Clever – Raises the score if Voltage is low. (Super Contest)  
Clever – Badly startles Pokémon in which the audience has high expectations of. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

Wigglytuff jumped over to where Beedrill was sleeping, wound its arm back, and slapped Beedrill so hard across the face it forced Beedrill to wake up, not to mention take some damage as well. The audience oohed at the force of Wigglytuff's slap; Wigglytuff and Nora smirked at a job well done, while Beedrill and Ruby were livid.

"Don't just take that from her Beedrill! Counter her with Twin Needle!" Beedrill immediately got up and charged at Wigglytuff with its needles.

"Wigglytuff, Body Slam!" Wigglytuff inhaled a lot of air to the point that it expanded in size and bounced high into the air, avoiding Beedrill's attack. Once it was over Beedrill, Wigglytuff let out the air and came crashing down on Beedrill's body, dealing even more damage. Wigglytuff laughed as it had Beedrill trapped under its body.

"What say you now, insect knight? Will you bow out of this battle or continue to grovel under my Wigglytuff's feet?"

"I guess we don't have any other choice," said Ruby.

"Are thou really going to forfeit?"

"I have no other option but to...use Poison Jab!"

The sudden command had caught Nora and Wigglytuff off guard. Beedrill bent its body and then lunged its poison stinger at Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff tried to jump away, but was too slow; the stinger jabbed into the stomach of Wigglytuff and dealt serious damage, causing Wigglytuff to tumble off Beedrill and release it from her grasp.

"Way to go Ruby!" cheered Jaune. Eevee jumped up and cheered for her master as well.

"Never give in to that wretched queen!" cheered Scarlet. "Take out her Fairies!"

"All right Beedrill, follow it up with Twin Needle!" commanded Ruby. Beedrill got in the air and charged at Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff, jump!" said Nora. Wigglytuff inhaled a lot of air and jumped straight up to avoid Beedrill. Beedrill turned around and went after Wigglytuff, but Wigglytuff quickly exhaled to avoid Beedrill again. "Now Wigglytuff, give us another performance!"

"Beedrill, stop her before she sings!" Beedrill flew as fast as it could to attack Wigglytuff, but Wigglytuff had already begun to Sing. Beedrill got drowsy and fell asleep before it can reach Wigglytuff.

"Now, Dream Eater!" commanded Nora.

"BEEDRILL!" shouted Ruby in warning.

With Beedrill vulnerable, Wigglytuff raised her hands, now glowing in pink, and released pink-misted beams that damage Beedrill while it's asleep. The attack caused severe damage and restored some of Wigglytuff's lost HP. The monitor above showed the attack draining the rest of Beedrill's health, eliminating him from the match.

* * *

 _Dream Eater  
Power: 100  
Accuracy: 100  
The user eats the dreams of a sleeping target. This absorbs half the damage caused to heal its own HP.  
Contest Conditions:  
Clever – Works well if it is the same as the move used by the last Pokémon. (Contest Spectaculars)  
Clever – Earn +3 if two Pokémon raise Voltage in a row. (Super Contest)  
Clever – Startles all of the Pokémon that have done their appeals. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"A noble effort, but your insect knight has fallen!" exclaimed Nora. "One down, two to go!"

" _That Wigglytuff is deceptively strong,"_ thought Ruby. _"Luckily, I have a little deceptive Pokémon of my own."_

* * *

 _5:01pm_

 _Ruby vs Nora, Round 2: Wigglytuff vs Mawile_

"I shall now call upon my Mawile to defeat you!" Ruby called out her Mawile, taking the center stage and ready to fight.

"A fellow Fairy type!" said Nora. "This should make the battle interesting! Wigglytuff, put that Mawile to sleep!"

"Quickly Mawile, use Sweet Scent!"

As Wigglytuff began to Sing, Mawile sprayed its infamously sweet stench at Wigglytuff. The gas was so strong; Wigglytuff started coughing and could hardly concentrate on singing. While Wigglytuff was distracted, Mawile ran up to attack.

"Don't think you can prevent my Wigglytuff from singing! Wigglytuff, Disable the Sweet Scent!" Wigglytuff opened its eyes and shot a yellow-and-orange beam of light at Mawile, disabling its ability to use Sweet Scent anymore.

"A lot of good that will do ya!" said Ruby. "Mawile, Crunch that balloon!" Mawile opened its steel jaws and lunged at Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff inhaled a lot of air and jumped away to avoid getting bitten.

"All right Wigglytuff, time to go back to singing!" Wigglytuff exhaled its air and sang her all-too-familiar tune, and right on cue, Mawile fell on its bottom and went to sleep as soon as it heard the song. Nora laughed upon seeing Mawile doze off. "No matter how strong the opposition, everyone falls under the spell of my mighty Wigglytuff's song! Now Wigglytuff, give that Mawile a rude awakening!"

Wigglytuff bounced over to Mawile and stood over where it was sleeping. Wigglytuff wound its arm back ready to strike, when suddenly Mawile jolted out of its slumber.

"Mawile, Vice Grip attack!" commanded Ruby. Mawile stood right back up and lobbed its horns forward, catching Wigglytuff in its trap and gripped its jaws on her body.

"No way!" said Nora. "Most Pokémon are asleep for at least two attacks! How did your Mawile wake up so fast?"

"Simple; it's hard to sleep when you smell something strange in the air."

That's when Nora suddenly realized that Wigglytuff was smelling weird because of the Sweet Scent the Mawile used earlier, and Mawile use the smell to wake up as soon as Wigglytuff was close enough to attack.

"Well-played knight, but my Wigglytuff will not succumb to defeat! Wigglytuff, Sing that thing back to sleep!"

Wigglytuff attempted to Sing once more, but Mawile's grip was causing Wigglytuff to have trouble breathing properly, throwing off her notes and causing the song to be useless. Wigglytuff tried to inflate and bounce out of the grip, but Mawile was biting down with everything it had.

"Not this time!" commanded Ruby. "Use Poison Fang!"

With Mawile biting Wigglytuff with a Vice Grip that prevented her from using Sing, Mawile let out its purple poison-covered fangs and bit Wigglytuff harder, causing her to faint. Wigglytuff badly suffered from poison that not only had her breath struggled out of trouble, but also disoriented her eyesight. She wobbled and then fainted after taking damage from poison badly.

" _Oh, no!"_ thought Nora. _"The Poison Fang instantly damaged my Wigglytuff badly, but she fainted after a few seconds. I'll take note of that."_

Nora recalled her Wigglytuff after suffering bad poison from Mawile's Poison Fang attack.

* * *

 _Poison Fang  
Power: 50  
Accuracy: 100  
The user bites the target with toxic fangs. This may also badly poison the target.  
Contest Conditions:  
Clever – Quite an appealing move. (Contest Spectaculars)  
Clever – Earn +2 if the Judge's Voltage goes up. (Super Contest)  
Clever – Brings down the energy of any Pokémon that have already used a move this turn. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

5:13pm

 _Ruby vs Nora, Round 3: Slurpuff vs Mawile_

"We are tied at one knockout apiece!" proclaimed Nora. "But that's going to change! If you think that Sweet Scent was something, wait until you meet my next Pokémon that makes that aroma smell tame in comparison! Come forth, my Slurpuff!"

Nora called out her Slurpuff, a Pokémon that looked like some kind of giant cupcake with eyes, and smelled like one as well. The moment it entered the arena, everyone could smell the Slurpuff's delicious aroma. The only one who didn't care about the stench was Mawile, remaining focused on taking out another one of Nora's Pokémon.

* * *

 _Slurpuff_  
 _Meringue Pokémon_  
 _Its sense of smell is 100 million times better than a human's, so even the faintest scent tells it about everything in the area. It's like it can see with its nose!  
Abilities: Sweet Veil, Unburden (Hidden Ability)  
Height: 2'07"/0.8m  
Weight: 11.0 lbs./5.0 kg_

* * *

"All right Mawile, try to get that thing into a Vice Grip!" Mawile lifted its horns and ran after Slurpuff.

"Slurpuff, I want you to...Play Nice with Mawile!" Rather than attack, the Slurpuff held its arms out like it wanted to hug Mawile. Mawile stopped in its tracks before reaching Slurpuff, thinking it was some kind of trap. Mawile turned around and slapped the arms away to let Slurpuff know it wasn't falling for its trap, but the Slurpuff just smiled and held its arms out again. Mawile was confused as to what Slurpuff was up to and turned to Ruby.

 _"This has to be some kind of trap,"_ thought Ruby, _"but then again, Slurpuff is just leaving itself wide open for an attack; but what if looking defenseless is the trap and counters the moment Mawile lands a hit?"_

"Looks like Slurpuff just wants to be friends," said Jaune.

"Not at all!" said Scarlet. "It's all a con! Mawile must not act friendly towards that thing! That move 'Play Nice' lowers the target's attack stat by making it lose its will to fight."

Jaune gasped as he heard Scarlet's analysis of the move.

With Ruby unsure of how to respond, Mawile decided to grab the hands of Slurpuff. Slurpuff swung their arms from side to side like they were dancing; the audience thought the performance was adorable. Mawile couldn't help but chuckle, having a suddenly good time with Slurpuff.

"All right Slurpuff," said Nora, "now that we've played nice...it's time to Play Rough!"

Slurpuff suddenly tightened its grip on Mawile and threw Mawile over its shoulder and slammed Mawile into the ground head first. Slurpuff picked Mawile up and slammed Mawile into the ground several more times. The Slurpuff laughed at how it was able to trick the Mawile; Mawile was starting to get furious over being played like that. Mawile got up and lunged at Slurpuff with its jaws. Slurpuff easily stepped aside and then planted a big Draining Kiss on Mawile, taking away some of its health. That kiss pushed Mawile over the edge.

* * *

 _Play Rough  
Power: 90  
Accuracy: 90  
The user plays rough with the target and attacks it. This may also lower the target's Attack stat.  
Contest Conditions:  
Cute – Brings down the energy of any Pokémon that have already used a move this turn. (Contest Spectaculars)  
Cute – Earns double the score on the final performance. (Super Contest)  
Cute – Badly startles all Pokémon that made their good appeals. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"Focus, Mawile!" shouted Ruby. "Don't lose your cool or else you're gonna lose this match!" Mawile was so angry it ignored Ruby and continued trying to take a bite out of Slurpuff; Slurpuff caught the horns and proceeded to attack with Play Rough again. Slurpuff slammed Mawile into the ground multiple times and then lightly tossed it towards the center of the arena. Mawile was frustrated it couldn't land any attacks on Slurpuff and started throwing a hissy fit.

"Your Mawile is really losing it," said Nora. "I haven't seen someone get that mad since that green girl from the contest!"

"Mawile, you have to calm down!" said Ruby. "You can't throw a tantrum in the middle of..." Seeing Mawile getting mad suddenly gave Ruby an idea. "On second thought, keep going Mawile! In fact, why don't you start crying like a baby while you're at it?"

Hearing Ruby suggest it start crying, Mawile knew exactly what to do next. Mawile sat in the middle of the arena and started using Fake Tears to make it look like its feelings were hurt. Everyone including Nora and Slurpuff were buying it.

"Now Ruby, that isn't nice!" said Nora. "I'm surprised you would ever talk to your Pokémon that way!" Slurpuff felt bad and went over to cheer Mawile up.

"Mind your own business Nora! In fact, step away from my Mawile or else!"

"Oh my word Ruby! I would think someone like you would never...wait a second!" It suddenly clicked in Nora's head what Ruby and Mawile were actually trying to do. "Slurpuff, get away from-"

"Now Mawile!" commanded Ruby. Mawile suddenly stopped crying and used its Vice Grip to trap Slurpuff in its jaws.

"I should have seem this coming!" said Nora, angry at herself for falling into a trap. "No matter! Slurpuff is still strong enough to defeat Mawile! Slurpuff, time to Play Rough!"

Despite being trapped in the horns, Slurpuff used its body to slam Mawile into the ground. Mawile still held on tight with its Vice Grip. With the two Fairies being equally matched, it was truly a toss-up over who would be able to come out on top.

* * *

Roseus City Gym: Entrance, 5:21pm

 _Guard Distraction_

Outside of the castle gym, guards dressed as knights stood at every entrance so that no one would be able to pass through. Emerald and Torchwick approached the front gate with two guards standing by while in their normal disguises.

"Excuse me," said Torchwick. "Can we please get through?"

"Sorry," said one of the guards. "We can't let anyone in during a match in progress."

"But we have tickets!" said Torchwick, pulling out their fake passes. The guard didn't even bother to look at them.

"Gym policy says we can't allow spectators inside after the match time posted."

"Please sir?" asked Emerald. "We paid a lot for these tickets and we've been waiting to see this show for so long! Can't you make an exception at least this once?"

"Look, I feel for you, I really do, but if I let one late person in, soon everybody is going to want to do the same, and then I get fired. The only thing I can tell you is see if you can exchange-"

Before the guard can finish, a Scrafty suddenly came flying in and High Jump Kicked the guard right in the helmet, knocking him into the other guard and knocking them both out simultaneously.

"See how much easier that was?" said Mercury as he walked in.

"I can't believe that actually worked," said Emerald. "We should try that more often." The trio took the knocked out guards to a nearby bush and stole their security badges, then went up to the front entrance where another guard was blocking the doorway leading to the main lobby.

* * *

Roseus Gym Corridors, 5:24pm

 _Target Interception_

"Can I help you three?" said the guard.

"Yeah, we were late for the start of the battle," said Torchwick. "Can we please get through?"

"Spectators aren't allowed after the match starts. How did you even get past the front gate?"

"The guard said it was okay to go inside," said Emerald. "He was so kind about it."

"For the love of...I told that idiot a thousand times it's against gym policy!" The guard took out his scroll to contact the other guards. Before he can get a word in, he too was High Jump Kicked by surprise and knocked out.

"And that makes three," said Emerald. "Now it's time to pay our redhead friends a visit."

* * *

Roseus Gym Stadium, 5:25pm

 _Back to "Ruby vs Nora, Round 3: Mawile vs Slurpuff"_

Mawile and Slurpuff had continued fighting for several minutes; neither Pokémon was able to garner a clear advantage, and now they both had only a small amount of health left. The two stood on the opposite ends of the field catching their breath as their respective trainers tried to come up with the idea of landing the next hit that would surely end the round.

 _"I could have Mawile use Sweet Scent to track Slurpuff and dodge the next hit,"_ thought Ruby, _"but Slurpuff already smells sweet, and it'll just give Slurpuff time to land the final blow. I've only got one other choice, and I doubt it'll work, but I'll have to risk it!"_

 _"I could make Slurpuff hold back and focus on healing,"_ thought Nora, _"but if Slurpuff doesn't heal fast enough, Mawile will win. I can't have Slurpuff rush in either; guess there's only one thing to do!"_

"Mawile, Fake Tears!"

"Slurpuff, Play Nice!"

Mawile sat on its bottom and began to sob to lure in Slurpuff, while Slurpuff reached out its arms in a loving manner to lure in Mawile.

"Trying to deceive my Slurpuff again?"

"As if Mawile is going to fall for that Play Nice routine a second time!"

"No matter how many times they've fallen for it before, no one can withstand the sweetness of my Slurpuff!"

"Your sweetness is nothing compared to my Mawile's crying!" Mawile cried even harder, but Slurpuff remained vigilant as it inched closer to Mawile, gesturing for Mawile to come over and play. The audience was on edge, wondering who would be the one to give in to the others fake sincerity.

Mawile cried all it could, but Slurpuff was not going to come close enough for Mawile to reach over and attack. Mawile decided to give up crying and started to stand up.

"No Mawile!" said Ruby. "Don't do it! You have to stand back!" Mawile ignored Ruby and walked to Slurpuff. That's when Ruby noticed Mawile's horn was suspiciously closed; Mawile would always have its horns open for an attack. Mawile smiled and hugged Slurpuff.

"It's over!" said Nora. "Slurpuff, Play Rough and finish this!"

Slurpuff lifted Mawile up for the attack, but suddenly found itself having trouble keeping Mawile up. Slurpuff lost its footing and collapsed with the Mawile on top of it. Nora was perplexed as to what just occurred. "That wasn't supposed to happen! Slurpuff should be strong enough to lift Mawile without a problem!"

Mawile looked up at Nora and smirked, then opened its horns to reveal it had scooped up a lot of sand to add more weight to its body, throwing Slurpuff off.

"Why that deceiving little..."

"Great trick Mawile!" said Ruby. "Now hurry, finish it off with a Poison Fang attack!"

Mawile wasted no time lunging its horns over its head and taking a bite out of the Slurpuff with its toxic-coated purple fangs, doing just enough damage to finally put an end to their fight. The attack dealt severe damage to Slurpuff, despite being a Fairy-type. The audience was uproar after watching such an astonishing finish.

"You know, I can't remember the last time I've felt this excited!" exclaimed Nora. "Most trainers of your skill would usually fall by this point, and yet you remain standing after defeating two of my warriors! You are indeed a worthy opponent, Rose Knight...but now this is the time I strike you down." Some of the lights went out as thunder echoed across the arena. The audience reacted with glee as they knew a gym leader's last Pokémon was usually their strongest. The messenger came back out and handed Nora her final Pokémon for the battle.

"Oh man," said Jaune. "If her Slurpuff was that strong, I'd hate to know what she's going to call out next!"

"Oh posh," replied Scarlet. "She always hypes her final Pokémon like this. I'm certain Ruby will be able to defeat it without a problem."

* * *

5:33pm

 _Ruby vs Nora, Round 4: Dedenne vs Mawile_

"Behold as I bring forth my final, most powerful Pokémon!" shouted Nora. "Go...DEDENNE!"

Nora's Poké Ball burst open and out came a tiny orange rodent with red cheeks and a long tail. Some people in the audience were puzzled as to why this tiny little creature was Nora's best Pokémon.

 _"A Pokémon that small isn't usually a threat,"_ thought Ruby, _"but if it's anything like the last two, its size must be a deception to how incredibly powerful it is. Only one way to find out what it's capable of."_

"Mawile, Vice Grip that mouse!" said Ruby. Mawile lifted its horns and charged at Dedenne.

"Dedenne, time to bring the Thunder!" commanded Nora. Dedenne formed electricity from its cheeks, then shot out a powerful yellow-and-light-blue lightning bolt that traveled straight up and then back down on top of Mawile, all within a blink of an eye. Mawile was instantly fried by the attack and eliminated from the match. The audience was astonished by the power of Dedenne's attack.

"Okay, so that thing packs a punch," said Jaune. "But like you said, Ruby will find a way to defeat it, right?"

"I'll be honest Jaune," said Scarlet. "My bias against Nora may have caused me to underestimate just how good of a gym leader she is."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm not confident about Ruby's chances."

"Oh come on! Now you decide to lose confidence in Ruby? Now's the time we need to be more confident than ever!" Jaune picked up one of Scarlet's signs and raised it high. "Don't worry Ruby! You've still got this!"

 _"[We're counting on you!]"_ shouted Eevee, jumping up and down to cheer for Ruby. Seeing Jaune and Eevee cheer brought a smile back to his face, and soon picked his sign back up and cheered alongside them. Nora couldn't help but notice Ruby's personal cheering section.

"Sounds like you've got quite some loyal fans, rose knight," said Nora. "Now, bring forth your final Pokémon so I can send thee to my dungeon!"

"Bring forth I shall do!" said Ruby. As planned, Ruby brought out her Talonflame. The audience began to moan at the inadvertently poor choice Ruby made in selecting her Pokémon; Flying types are usually considered useless against Electric types.

* * *

5:37pm

 _Ruby vs Nora, Round 5: Dedenne vs Talonflame_

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Nora. "You're down to your final Pokémon and it couldn't have a worse type! I bet you thought having a Fire type would aid you greatly, but it is I who has the advantage!" Nora expected to see Ruby shaking in her boots at the disastrous situation she was in, but Ruby remained calm and collected.

"Normally I would agree with you," said Ruby. "But I remember a trainer I fought long ago, who told me that type advantages aren't the only way to win a battle. Your Dedenne may have the moves to knock out Talonflame in one hit, but my Talonflame is so fast, you'll never be able to actually hit it!" The audience and Nora were shocked by Ruby's confidence.

"So it comes down to your Talonflame's speed against my Dedenne's strength!" exclaimed Nora. "Truly a battle for the ages! Let the final round commence!"

"Talonflame, Agility now!"

"Dedenne, finish it with Thunder!"

Dedenne charged back up and fired its lightning bolts; Talonflame's Agility gave it the increased speed it needed to help avoid the attacks. Talonflame lit itself on fire and went after Dedenne with a Flame Charge; Dedenne held still to focus on using Thunder, but Talonflame dodged the attacks and nailed Dedenne directly, causing it to roll across the ground. The attack also increased Talonflame's speed, making it even much faster.

"Keep up the Flame Charge, Talonflame!"

"You call THAT a charge? Dedenne, attack with Parabolic Charge!"

Talonflame sped towards Dedenne for the next hit, but Dedenne suddenly shot a widespread field of yellow-and-orange electricity that ensnared Talonflame, causing the bird to crash to the ground. After damaging its body, the electricity traveled from Talonflame back into Dedenne and recovered Dedenne's health.

"What good is speed if you don't have the strength to back it up?" asked Nora.

"Yeah well...st-strength isn't enough to win!" Seeing Talonflame get struck hurt Ruby's confidence. It was bad enough Dedenne had stronger attacks, but with one of them able to recover it back to full health, Ruby's chances of winning were slim to none.

"The only thing that isn't enough to win is your Talonflame's abilities. Hear my proclamation; get down on one knee and surrender, and I will spare you a humiliating defeat!"

"As if Ruby would ever do that!" said Jaune. Ruby took a deep breath and swallowed the air, then slowly got down on one knee and bowed her head. The audience gasped that Ruby was appearing to surrender. Jaune and Eevee felt their hearts drop to their stomach at the sight of Ruby giving in. "She's...she's really going to surrender?"

* * *

5:42pm

 _Feinting Surrender_

"I'm sorry," said Ruby.

"An apology?" said Nora. "Nice gesture, but I need a stronger form of surrender than that!"

"What?" Ruby looked up at Nora and acted confused. "Who said I was surrendering?"

"Isn't that what you're doing?"

"No, I noticed my boot was untied and wanted to fix it." Ruby tied her boot back up and stood straight up. The audience laughed at Ruby playing Nora for a fool.

"How dare you play the queen for a fool!" yelled Nora. "You will suffer a great punishment for your insolence! Dedenne, begin your Charge and get ready to defeat this peasant!"

* * *

5:45pm

 _Back to Ruby's Battle with Nora_

"Talonflame, focus on your Agility!"

Talonflame flew back into the air and focused everything it had on increasing its speed. Once Dedenne was fulled charged, it began to fire Thunder as much as it could at Talonflame. Talonflame continued to fly around the arena at such a high speed that it was nearly impossible to keep track of where it was going.

 _"That Dedenne needs to charge back up at some point. That's when I'll have Talonflame strike!"_ Ruby looked down to see how much energy the Dedenne had left. As Dedenne kept firing electricity, Ruby noticed a sand dune suddenly bump up and move behind Dedenne. _"Am I seeing things or did something just move under the sand?"_

Nora was too busy looking up in search of Talonflame and didn't notice the sand dune near Dedenne. After firing several times, Dedenne was running low on electricity.

"All right Dedenne, hurry up and Charge!" Dedenne wasted no time and began its Charge.

"Now's our chance! Flame Charge, Talonflame!" Talonflame lit itself on fire and dive bombed for Dedenne.

"Dedenne, Parabolic Charge!"

Dedenne was about to unleash its attack when suddenly, a pile of sand burst up in front of Dedenne as a Krookodile emerged from below, catching everyone off guard. Talonflame went so fast it could barely slow down as Krookodile jumped up and Crunched Talonflame with its powerful jaws, dealing serious damage to the already injured Talonflame.

"Krookodile!" said Ruby. "What the heck is that thing doing here?"

"My gym match is ruined!" yelled Nora. "Dedenne, attack this intruder!"

* * *

5:49pm

 _Halting Interference_

As Dedenne got ready to attack, a Weavile ran out from the entrance below Nora and slashed at Dedenne from behind with a Metal Claw. Dedenne turned around to face Weavile, only to be Iron Tailed by Krookodile and knocked into the side of the arena.

"That's the Weavile that harmed my Blissey!" said Scarlet.

"And I recognize that Krookodile anywhere!" said Jaune. "This is the work of the White Fang!"

Sure enough, Team White Fang suddenly emerged from the entrance. The audience was confused as to whether or not this was part of the show or they were really under attack. As soon as they came out, Nora jumped down to confront them.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Nora.

"Simple, of course," said Torchwick. "We're here to do what the White Fang does best: seize your Pokémon!"

"And what makes you think we're going to surrender?"

"Because if you don't..."

Weavile quickly ran over to the injured Dedenne, picked it up and held her claw close to Dedenne's face, while Krookodile picked up the injured Talonflame with its jaws, ready to bite down and seriously hurt Talonflame.

"Your Pokémon may not make it out of here alive."

"You wouldn't!" said Nora.

"The White Fang doesn't mess around," said Emerald, "especially when it comes to annoying redheads who have constantly humiliated us!"

"You three make me sick!" said Ruby. "Why can't you fight it out fair and square?"

"We're criminals!" said Mercury. "Why would we ever fight fair and square?"

"I think you're just scared to fight me one on one because you know I'd be able to win!" said Nora. "Just like I beat you in that contest!"

"You don't know when to shut that big mouth of yours, do you?" asked Emerald. "Weavile, Poison Jab."

Emerald turned to Weavile and nodded. Weavile jabbed across the face of Dedenne with a Poison Jab, with its claw glowing purple. Weavile dropped the Dedenne back to the ground, then suddenly slashed it from behind with a Night Slash, leaving a violet-and-red streak.

"Dedenne!" yelled Nora. She tried to run over and check on Dedenne but was immediately stopped by Scrafty.

"Now now," said Emerald, "you know you can't interfere in a match like that!"

Emerald laughed as her Weavile continued to beat up a helpless Dedenne. Everyone in the audience were sickened by Emerald's underhanded tactics.

* * *

Roseus Gym Audience Seats, 5:54pm

 _Evening the Odds_

"We need to go down there and help them!" said Jaune. Jaune grabbed Eevee and his Pokémon and was about to join the fight when he was suddenly pulled back by Scarlet.

"Hold on," said Scarlet. "If we rush in to fight them, odds are the three of them will wipe the floor with us."

"But we can't just sit here and let them take everybody's Pokémon!"

"That's why I have a plan!"

"It better not be to use some flashy moves to distract everyone."

"Of course not! I'm flamboyant, not stupid!"

As Scarlet explained his plan to Jaune, Weavile continued to attack Dedenne long after it was obviously knocked out. Ruby wished she could help, but her only remaining Pokémon was trapped in the jaws of Krookodile and didn't have the strength to escape. Everything seemed hopeless for them.

"Scarlet, please stay here," reminded Jaune. "I'll go get Nora's Pokémon as backup."

"Are you sure?" asked Scarlet. "It's too dangerous, Jaune. Guards will notice you if you sneak up to her room."

"Don't worry; I'll tell them by explaining this Gym Battle being interrupted by Team White Fang trio."

"Okay. I'm counting on you."

Scarlet and Jaune gave each other a headshake before Jaune headed to the corridors and find Nora's Pokémon for backup.

* * *

Roseus Gym Corridors before Nora's Room, 5:57pm

 _Finding Nora's other Pokémon_

As Jaune headed to the Gym's Corridors, he strode silently without being noticed by the guards in order to find Nora's Pokémon from her room. As he reached the door of Nora's room, a shadow behind him approached and noticed him.

" _Almost there,"_ thought Jaune. _"Almost there…"_

"Can I help you, sir?" asked the guard seriously. This caused Jaune to have his spine chilled and shake in fear. "Explain what's going on, or I'll break your legs. Queen's orders."

"Oh, sorry!" said Jaune. "There's an incident during Nora's Battle with Ruby! The Team White Fang trio did it by interrupting it with their Pokémon against these two in the stadium!"

"Hold on; did you say 'Team White Fang?'"

"Yes! I've witnessed honestly about the battle, and they're interrupting it! "

"Okay, before you get Nora's Pokémon from her room, I'll help you for that."

"Thanks!"

As the guard heard Jaune's explanation, he accepted it by opening the door from Nora's room and let Jaune take 2 of Nora's Pokémon from her room.

"What are these two?" asked Jaune curiously.

"These are the two Poké Balls," explained the guard. "The bright pink ball with Nora's emblem on it contains a female Pikachu, while the Luxury Ball is her signature Mega Pokémon, Gardevoir."

"Wait, did you say…Gardevoir?"

"Of course, but we'll have an explanation later about that. We don't have time to waste! Let's go!"

As the guard finished his sentence, both he and Jaune hurriedly make a run to head back to the gym's audience seats on-stage.

* * *

Roseus Gym Stadium. 6:08pm

 _Queenly Surrender_

"Stop it!" said Nora. "My Dedenne can't take anymore!"

"You ready to give up?" asked Emerald. "And what's the magic word?"

"I...I surrender!" said Nora, falling down to one knee and bowing before Emerald. Emerald picked up the unconscious Dedenne and threw the Pokémon at Nora's feet. Nora was enraged, but didn't have any other choice. She called back Dedenne into its ball before Emerald tried to pull off another sickening attack.

"Looks like the queen has fallen, and unlike your pitiful fairy tale fantasy you've got here, there isn't going to be a white knight to come in and save you!"

* * *

Roseus City Gym: Stadium Bleachers, 6:10pm

 _The White Knight_

"Fear not my queen! announced a familiar bodacious voice. "I shall be your white knight!"

Everyone turned around to see Scarlet suddenly jump out of the bleachers and appear on the battlefield.

"Scarlet?" said Ruby. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to rescue my queen from harm, as any true nobleman would!" Scarlet got down on one knee and bowed his head towards Nora; the audience didn't fully understand what was going on, but started cheering for Scarlet. Hearing the crowd reaction, Nora joined in on the act.

"My brave crimson knight!" said Nora, getting back to her feet. "I am honored you would stand up and fight for your queen!"

"The honor is mine, Queen Nora!"

 _"Is he seriously trying to act this dramatic?"_ thought Ruby. _"He sounds worse than when Jaune got Sweet Scented. Wait a minute..."_ Ruby looked around and noticed Jaune was nowhere to be found. _"Where did Jaune go?"_

* * *

 _Roseus Gym Stadium, 6:13pm_

 _Scarlet vs Emerald: Nobly Chivalrous Justice_

"Enough with this nonsense!" said Emerald. "This isn't some contest act, pretty boy! I'm here to get my revenge for the way you and that annoying queen embarrassed me!"

"Then battle we shall, one on one!" said Scarlet, standing up and grabbing one of his Poké Balls, ready to fight Emerald. Emerald started to laugh at the thought of Scarlet actually deciding to battle.

"I can't believe you're actually going through with this," said Emerald. "You really think I'm going to lose to that giant egg of yours?"

"Alas, you continue to show your boundless ignorance, you vile cur," said Scarlet. This time he dropped the dramatic spiel and spoke in a more serious voice. "Do you not remember there are five different kinds of appeal? Much like there are different appeals, there are multiple sides of me that you cannot comprehend, for I am what you would call a three dimensional character, while you are simply a two dimensional caricature."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is that you've only seen my cute side. Time I showed you my tough one."

Scarlet threw out his ball and called out a giant purple goop of a monster, with a stench so bad that everyone but Scarlet could barely handle it.

"Meet Muk, my Tough Contest champion. Even though I train him for contests, he's actually quite capable at combat as well. He also serves as a reflection of the kind of person you are on the inside."

"Enough of your metaphoric nonsense!" said Emerald. "Weavile, Metal Claw!"

"Muk, Acid Armor!"

Weavile lunged her claw into Muk, only to go through Muk's body, not phasing him in the slightest. Muk formed a hardened fist and Pounded Weavile, leaving some of his sludge on Weavile's face. While Weavile backed away and tried to rub the sludge off, Muk fired a dose of purple-and-brown poisonous blobs of Sludge Bomb at Weavile; Weavile dodged the attack as the sludge landed near Torchwick's feet, causing him to cringe.

"That thing nearly hit my shoes!" said Torchwick. "Hurry up and defeat it Emerald!"

"Quit your whining," said Emerald. "Weavile, Feint Attack!" Weavile slowly went up to Muk, then suddenly appeared behind Muk and slashed him from behind. Once again, Muk's liquid body softened the attack and hardly did any damage. Muk instantly turned around and hurled a Sludge Bomb directly into Weavile's face, causing the Weavile to become poisoned by the sludge.

"Now's our chance!" said Scarlet. "Finish it with a Belch!"

Muk reached into its body and pulled out a berry to eat, but was suddenly kicked out of his hand by Scrafty. While Muk was distracted by Scrafty, Krookodile dropped Talonflame and slammed his foot to the ground, causing an Earthquake that dealt critical damage to Muk. The entire audience booed at the White Fang resorting to their cheating ways; it didn't surprise Ruby they'd gang up on Scarlet like that.

"Hey!" yelled the audience. "That's not fair!"

"Ganging up is dishonor!" shouted another.

"That's meticulous and disrespectful!"

"Teaming up is illegal!"

"Show some respect to the White Knight here, you imbeciles!"

"Dim-witted morons, you better get lost because you cheated!"

As the audience kept ranting and shouting on the White Fang trio, the White Fang trio ignored their insults said by the audience. Emerald and Mercury rolled their eyes sarcastically.

* * *

6:17pm

 _Ganging and Cheating from Pride and Honor_

"Do you have no pride in fighting an honorable fight?" asked Scarlet.

"Did you forget who we are?" asked Mercury. "Getting the job done comes first before any of this pride nonsense! Finish him off Emerald!"

"Use Icicle Crash!" commanded Emerald.

Weavile got up and summoned a trident made of ice before throwing it into the sky, forming a rain of icicles to damage Muk overhead, dealing heavy damage and causing Muk to faint. With everyone's Pokémon taken out of action, there wasn't anyone left to fight the White Fang.

"Looks like I'm the only one left standing in this contest!" said Emerald. "Now unless you want to wind up like your Pokémon, hand them over!"

The audience continued booing and insulting on the White Fang trio from their cheating ways done to Scarlet.

* * *

6:22pm

 _Fall of a White Knight_

"This is all my fault!" mourned Scarlet. "What was I thinking throwing, myself into combat? My specialty is using moves meant to look pretty, not be efficient in battle! My fighting tactics are simply dreadful!"

"Don't be so down on yourself, Scarlet," said Nora. "I think your tactics were wonderful!"

"Thank you, my queen."

Emerald scoffed at the thought of Scarlet's pathetic attempt being wonderful. "What part of it exactly was wonderful?"

"The part where Ruby's friend shows up with her other Pokémon and evens the odds in our favor," explained Scarlet, pointing to the other side of the arena. Jaune, along with the guard he met in the corridors, had suddenly shown up carrying Ruby's Poké Balls with him. The White Fang panicked at forgetting about Jaune all this time.

"No way!" said Emerald alarmingly.

"It can't be!" said Mercury. "Darn it, we missed it!"

"Ugh, I hate that scrawny blonde!" said Torchwick.

"We forgot him!" shouted the White Fang trio. "NO!"

"Catch Ruby!" yelled Jaune, throwing Ruby's Pokémon to her.

"Oh no you don't!" said Mercury. Scrafty ran up to kick the balls away when Eevee charged in and used her Sand Attack to blind Scrafty. Ruby caught her Pokémon and called out her Scyther and Hitmonchan. Now Ruby was back to having three Pokémon to fight off the White Fang.

"Is that where you were all this time?" asked Ruby.

"Thank Scarlet," said Jaune. "He came up with the idea of checking for your spare Pokémon while he distracted everyone with his magnificent performance." Scarlet took a bow and blew kisses to the audience like he won an award.

"We love you, Scarlet!" said the audience.

"Go for it!" shouted another.

"We believe in you!"

"Let's show these idiots the power of honor, pride, and respect!"

* * *

6:26pm

 _Taking Advantage_

"No matter!" said Torchwick. "We still have the advantage!"

"Not so fast!" said Jaune. "I just also happen to have 2 of Nora's Pokémon as well!" Jaune pulled out a bright pink ball with Nora's emblem on it and tossed it to Nora.

"How did you know about 2 of my other Pokémon?" asked Nora.

"Scarlet told me you had a Pokémon even more powerful than Dedenne, so I made sure to get yours as soon as I got Ruby's."

"You didn't touch anything else in my room, did you?"

"Of course not! As a true gentleman, I focused on getting only your Pokémon...and the guard outside your room threatened to break my legs while he kept his eye on me."

"Heh, good old Balthazar," said Nora. "Now White Fang, prepare to feel the true wrath of Queen Nora Valkyrie!"

"With pleasure, our queen," said the guard Nora assumed was Balthazar. "Jaune, you'll be the one to volunteer the Mega Battle after this."

"Okay," said Jaune. "Thanks for the tip, though."

* * *

6:31pm

 _Nora's True Wrath_

Nora threw up her Poké Ball; the ball burst open in a flash of lightning and other special effects. Expecting a powerful looking monster to emerge, a Pikachu came out instead.

"Pika Pika!" greeted the Pikachu.

"Pfff, really?" said Emerald. "If we took out that Dedenne with ease thanks to Weavile's Poison Jab, what makes you think a PIKACHU will stand a chance? Weavile, Night Slash that rat!"

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" commanded Nora. As Weavile charged for Pikachu, Pikachu's body was enveloped in bright yellow electricity. In less than a second, Pikachu charged into Weavile and tackled it head-on; the force of the tackle sent Weavile flying all the way towards Nora's throne and knocked it out in one hit. Before the White Fang can react, Pikachu soon attacked Scrafty with the same move, sending him flying to the other side of the arena and knocking him out as well. Now only Krookodile was left.

"Joke's on you, queen!" said Torchwick. "Since my Krookodile is a Ground-type, your Volt Tackle won't do a thing!"

"Leave this one to me!" said Ruby. "Scyther, X-Scissor!" Scyther flew to the Krookodile and slashed with a red "X" crossed from its forearms with such precision and speed, dealing serious damage. Now it was the White Fang who were completely outnumbered.

"I won't forget this!" yelled Emerald. "One day I'm going to make all of you pay!"

Emerald took out a Smoke Ball and threw it to the ground, causing a smokescreen that gave the White Fang the opportunity to escape before the guards arrived. The audience cheered for the White Fang's defeat.

"Those imbeciles run away like cowards!" shouted the audience cheerily.

"Give 'em a Fairy-type beatdown!"

"Show them with sheer bliss and unbreakable honor!"

"Pride and justice always prevail over evil!"

"Honor always wins this time!"

The audience continued cheering everyone about the White Fang's defeat.

* * *

6:34pm

 _Honorable Thanks_

"Thank you, my most honorable knights!" said Nora. "Especially to you, Ruby. I'm sorry our gym match could not end in honorable fashion."

"I say you should award Ruby your badge!" said Scarlet. The audience supported the idea loudly.

"As a queen, I would love to reward you for your help. Unfortunately, as a gym leader, I cannot hand out badges simply for good deeds. We must settle this via battle. Due to the circumstances, we will have a one on one match. I will use my Pikachu; you may select any of yours still ready to fight."

"Wait, our queen," said Balthazar. "We have this guy to volunteer."

"Jaune?"

* * *

6:37pm

 _A Queenly Request of Battle_

"Yes. He'd like to say something for you." Balthazar showed Nora to Jaune holding Nora's Luxury Ball containing her Signature Mega Pokémon, Gardevoir.

"Nora, take this," said Jaune. "In Gym Battle Rules, and the type a Gym Leader specializes in, they must have a Mega Pokémon as their signature for rematch or special battle purposes. Take note: A Mega Battle does not have a rematch if a Challenger lost to a Gym Leader. Winning against a Gym Leader is a Challenger's top priority."

Nora took her Luxury Ball from Jaune's hand. The Luxury Ball contained Nora's Signature Mega Pokémon, Gardevoir.

"Jaune, I accept," said Nora. "This battle is between me and Ruby."

"Our queen, good luck for the Mega Battle," acknowledged Balthazar. "Jaune and I will be watching you, and so will Scarlet."

"Nora, good luck for the Mega Battle with Ruby," replied Scarlet. "I'll be watching you for it."

"Nora, I accept your challenge," said Ruby. "By the way, let's have a Mega Battle! I'll be using Scyther."

"With pleasure!" Nora gave Ruby a handshake before the two engage in a Mega Battle. "Rose Knight, I accept your challenge!"

"Good luck, Ruby!" said Balthazar, Jaune, and Scarlet in unison. "And you too, Nora!"

Nora gave the three and rest of the audience a reassuring headshake as she and Ruby engage in a Mega Battle.

The audience cheerily chanted for the "Mega Battle" between Ruby and Nora.

" _[Go for it, Ruby!]"_ cheered Eevee, watching the match between both her trainer and Nora. _"[I'm counting on you!]"_

* * *

Ending: With the Team White Fang trio interrupting the battle between Ruby and Nora before ending up beat and escaping in a ruthless defeat, the audience cheerily shouted for our heroes in their victory. Ruby accepts Nora's challenge: A "Mega Battle" between them both. Who will prevail? Catch up on the next chapter of"Mega-Ventures of Remnant!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Since I've read Chapter 19 of "Journey through Vale," its counterpart will have an alternate option by adding a "Mega Battle" portion, so please enjoy this sequel story. Next chapter will be titled "Magical Mega Battle! Ruby vs Nora," as the chapter itself will focus on Ruby and Nora. It will now feature Nora's Signature Mega Pokémon, Gardevoir, with its Mega Stone, "Gardevoirite." The Mega Stone is first mentioned in Pokémon X/Y Games, which is owned by Champion Diantha.**


	28. Magical Mega Battle! Ruby vs Nora

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

* * *

Chapter 28: Magical Mega Battle! Ruby versus Nora

* * *

After a delay made by the White Fang Trio that interrupted the battle between Ruby and Nora, the dastard plans they have done made worse…until the "White Knight" Scarlet made a distraction and ended up beat by the trio from their cheating ways. Jaune, on the other hand, with the guard Balthazar on his side for assistance, made a distraction earlier as a diversion earlier before the Team White Fang trio do. With coordinated teamwork, our heroes defeated the trio's Pokémon with synchronized efforts, with Nora's Pikachu's Volt Tackle against Weavile and Scrafty, and Ruby's Scyther against Krookodile with an X-Scissor. The criminal trio fled in defeat as the audience cheered for our heroes to let honor prevail over evil.

For now, it's the time to shine for a "Mega Battle" between Ruby and Nora. Who will prevail this whole time?

* * *

 _Roseus City Gym Stadium, 6:41pm_

 _"Intermission: Ruby vs Nora: Magical Mega Battle"_

As the Mega Battle started, the audience chanted and shouted in cheers as it started. Ruby and Nora prepared for their Mega Battle of a lifetime!

"Go, Scyther!" said Ruby, taking out her Poké Ball and calling Scyther.

"Here we go!" said Nora, taking out her Luxury Ball containing her signature Mega Pokémon, Gardevoir. "Go, Gardevoir!"

As the two Pokémon were sent out by their owners, Scyther and Gardevoir looked face-to-face during the battle and stood with their respective stances.

"Gardevoir?" said Ruby as she saw Nora's Gardevoir. She then took out her scroll to get info about Gardevoir via the Pokédex. "Penny, please tell me about Gardevoir."

"Gardevoir is a Psychic- and Fairy-type," explained Penny. "It is the evolved form of Kirlia; Gardevoir unleashes black holes from its psychokinetic power to protect its trainer even at the risk of its own life."

"Nora, where'd you get that Gardevoir?"

"This is Gardevoir, my signature Mega Pokémon," explained Nora. "She is my Signature Mega Pokémon because I raised her as a female Ralts and caught her using a Luxury Ball. I trained her a lot using psychical capabilities. Even trained overtime, she then evolved into Kirlia as both she and I have a strong queenly bond together, so I managed to take good care of her."

"Wow, both you and Gardevoir have a strong bond together until now."

"Of course we are! My Kirlia has evolved into Gardevoir and then mastered special attacks, including her masteries of skills including Psyshock, Psychic, Moonblast, Focus Blast, and more. She is the wisest of all Fairy-types I have specialized and bonded with."

"Alright then, shall we battle?"

"With pleasure!" Nora snapped her finger to begin her Mega Battle with Ruby before giving Gardevoir a headshake of approval. "Let the Mega Battle…begin!"

* * *

 _Gardevoir  
Embrace Pokémon  
It unleashes psychokinetic energy at full power when protecting a Trainer it has bonded closely with.  
Abilities: Synchronize, Trace, Telepathy (Hidden Ability), Pixilate (Mega Evolution)  
Height: 5'03"/1.6m (both Standard and Mega Forms)  
Weight: 106.7lbs./48.4kg. (Both Standard and Mega Forms)  
Mega Evolution Requirements: Gardevoirite_

* * *

 _6:46pm_

 _ **"Mega Battle: Ruby vs. Nora"**_

Background: The screen has solid violet lines (outer) with light pink in the middle along with pink "Fairy Wind" stream, and an orchid-colored background changes with Nora's avatar beside it.

" **You are challenged by Gym Leader Nora Valkyrie!"**

"Gardevoir, time to Mega Evolve!" shouted Nora, pressing the "Mega Evolution" button from her Mega Lens, a modified version of Power Lens, which is worn by Nora's right wrist.

As for Nora's Gardevoir, auras of Psychic and Fairy essences, glowing in solid pink and light-pink, surrounded her, she turns almost completely white; only her hair remains green. Her gown becomes longer and wider, resembling a bridal gown. The forearms are slightly thicker with a pointed extension above the elbow. Her facial spikes are larger and now curl upwards. In contrast, her hair is now shorter and more tightly curled. There are now two horns in the center of her chest, extending to either side. These horns are said to be a physical manifestation of this Pokémon's heart, and she is able to use tremendous psychic power now that it is open.

"Wow," said Ruby. "I've never seen a Pokémon's Mega Form this beautiful before!"

"Don't let my looks fool you, challenger," said Nora's Gardevoir. "This is a 'Mega Battle,' and distractions could only mean a loss."

"Nora, how can your Gardevoir talk in human speech like that?"

"Like the Pokémon-based language, Gardevoir is very fluent in human speech," explained Nora. "She knows how to make a response of human language towards her genius intellect. Gardevoir?"

Gardevoir gave her trainer an approving headshake as she readied for battle. She glanced at Ruby's Scyther to ready the battle.

"Alright then," said Ruby. "Let's do this!"

"Very well," said Nora. "En garde!"

"Let the battle begin!" declared Balthazar.

" **Mega Gardevoir's Pixilate: Gardevoir is now in a magical aura!"**

* * *

 _6:51pm_

 _"Fight of the Valkyries"_

"Scyther, X-Scissor!" commanded Ruby. Scyther crossed his forearms and formed a red "X" then rammed at Mega Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, dodge it with Shadow Sneak and use Calm Mind!" commanded Nora.

Under Nora's command, Gardevoir used Shadow Sneak to phase through Scyther's X-Scissor without taking damage and reappeared from behind, then used closed her eyes and performed Calm Mind to boost her stats respectively with a pink-shaded aura surrounding her.

"What?" said Ruby. "How can Gardevoir phase the attack without taking damage?"

"Because Shadow Sneak not only attacks an opponent, but it can also be used as an escapable maneuver in order to avoid taking damage. And that's because my Gardevoir has tried evasion and dodging skills since ninjutsu. She can anticipate an opponent's every move every time she predicts."

"Wow. Good fight. Scyther, Swords Dance!"

Scyther stood up in his stance, and swords glowing green-yellow and turquoise surround into him, boosting his Attack stat sharply.

"Use Dazzling Gleam!" commanded Nora. Gardevoir raised her arms and summoned multicolored pillared beams of light to damage Scyther.

"Scyther, watch out! Use Agility!"

Under Ruby's command, Scyther, now glowing blue-and-green aura, used Agility to sharply raise his Speed stat to avoid taking damage from the pillared light beams done by Nora's Gardevoir's Dazzling Gleam move.

"Not this time! Hyper Voice!" Gardevoir took a deep breath and screamed as loud as a banshee scream, emitting pinkish soundwaves that deal considerable damage to Scyther from dodging the pillared Dazzling Gleams, thanks to Gardevoir's Ability, Pixilate. Scyther landed to the ground and then took damage from the Hyper Voice attack. The audience howled in cheers as they watched the battle.

* * *

 _Roseus Gym Audience Seats, 6:59pm_

 _"Call of Need"_

"Ruby, focus!" said Jaune. "Gardevoir's too strong against your Scyther! She anticipates every move your Scyther makes!"

"Ruby, you have to maintain control of balance, not offensive!" instructed Scarlet. "Be careful about Gardevoir's Calm Mind!"

"Calm Mind?" said Ruby, taking out the Pokédex App from her scroll about the move "Calm Mind."

* * *

 _Calm Mind  
Power: -  
Accuracy: -  
The user quietly focuses its mind and calms its spirit to raise both its Special Attack and Special Defense stats.  
Contest Conditions:  
Clever __–_ _Gets the Pokémon pumped up. Helps prevent nervousness, too. (Contest Spectaculars_ _–_ _Normal Mode)  
Clever __–_ _Earn double the score the next turn. (Super Contest)  
Clever __–_ _Prevents the user from being startled one time this turn. (Contest Spectacular_ _–_ _Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"Jaune, Scarlet, I promise! I have to be careful about fighting Nora's Gardevoir!"

"We're counting on you, Ruby!" acknowledged Jaune. "Win over Nora and her Gardevoir!"

"Balance is the key to this Mega Battle, Ruby!" said Scarlet. "Go for it!"

" _[We know you can do it!]"_ cheered Eevee to her trainer.

"Thanks! Alright Nora, let's settle this!"

* * *

 _Roseus Gym Stadium, 7:05pm_

" _En Garde!"_

"I see those people who cheer for you about this battle," said Gardevoir, giving Ruby the polite salute. "Shall we begin?"

"Likewise! Let's do it again!"

"Be on your guard, Ruby!" said Nora. "Gardevoir, use Psychic!"

" _I have to act fast, and so has my Scyther,"_ thought Ruby. _"Since Scyther is much faster than Gardevoir, and when they both have the same speed, time to use the 'Feinted Cancel Method.' Balance is key, not offense."_

"Scyther, dodge and use Night Slash!" commanded Ruby.

Scyther dodged the barrier-controlled Psychic attack from Gardevoir and attempted to charge her with a slash which left a black-and-red streak.

"Gardevoir, look out!" warned Nora. "Phase with Shadow Sneak and use Psychic at close-range!"

Under Nora's command, Gardevoir phased the attack with a Shadow Sneak and raised her arm from behind with a Psychic attack at the same time, dealing considerable damage to Scyther by slamming him to the ground without looking back.

"Scyther, hang in there!" Ruby gritted her teeth as defeat over Nora is her risk.

"Looks like the 'Queen of Fairies' has taken down everyone in all directions…and you're in every brink of defeat, my Gardevoir still outmatches your Scyther! You ready to give up or keep fighting until you surrender?"

Ruby heavily breathed. "I'm not giving up, and that's because I'll keep fighting until I best you both and receive Magnhild Badge!"

"Bold words from a challenger with a relentless spirit! Gardevoir, let's finish this!"

Nora gave Gardevoir a reassuring headshake in order to finish both Ruby and Scyther.

"Gardevoir, Dazzling Gleam!"

Under Nora's command, Gardevoir raised both of her arms and then summoned multicolored pillared beams of light to damage Scyther second time since it missed.

"Not this time, Nora and Gardevoir!" said Ruby, clenching her fist that showed her fighting spirit indomitably pure. "Scyther, phase the lights with Steel Wing!"

As the Dazzling Gleam attack starts firing in pillared form, Ruby commanded Scyther to use the new attack: Steel Wing! Scyther extended his wings glowing in metallic silver and charged at sonic speed, phasing the lights from the pillaring light beams of Dazzling Gleam and heading towards Gardevoir. The audience gasped in witnessing the move dramatically.

"NOW!"

Nora gasped as she witnessed Scyther ramming Gardevoir with Steel Wing. Gardevoir got up after being knocked down by Scyther's Steel Wing attack.

"How!?" said Nora. "How is that possible!?"

"Steel Wing now phases a Fairy-type attack like Dazzling Gleam; that's because Steel beats Fairy!"

"Rude! I'll show you how Fairy-types are strong enough to not only Dark, Dragon, and Fighting-types, but both Steel- and Poison-types won't give them enough scratches with boosted stats, thanks to Calm Mind!"

"Now is my time to shine! Scyther, Night Slash!"

"Gardevoir anticipate and phase that again!"

" _If Gardevoir phases the attack with Shadow Sneak as an evasive maneuver,"_ thought Ruby, _"maybe I can attack her from behind! Time to use the "Feinted Cancel Method" and quickly time the attack! I'll use a different method after a successful timing, not repetition of using the same method again and again!"_

Scyther charged with a red-and-black streaked Night Slash at Gardevoir. Gardevoir phased the attack with Shadow Sneak to avoid taking damage third time. Scyther flew upward on top of Gardevoir's mirage without having its attack phased by it; he changed direction and thrust into Gardevoir both behind and overhead with the same attack, nailing a direct hit. The audience roared in cheers at the moment. Nora gasped about Ruby's method.

"No way!" said Nora, witnessing Scyther's attack that nearly feinted from Gardevoir's Shadow Sneak's evasion phase on top and changed direction before attacking her both from behind and overhead beneath the method. "Looks like you've learned very well, but a simple miscalculation won't interrupt my Gardevoir's sense of direction!"

"Fine by me! Scyther, Swords Dance again!"

Scyther raised a kiai second time, raising his Attack stat sharply since the first time.

"Not this time! Gardevoir, Calm Mind!"

Gardevoir closes her eyes and calms her spirit, boosting her stats earlier.

* * *

 _7:19pm_

 _Analyzing the Battle_

"Seems Ruby has used a new process of battling the first time since she has honed her instincts well," said Jaune.

"Agreed," added Scarlet. "Ruby maintains balance over offense, so she has learned a new method to anticipate and counter Nora's Mega Gardevoir's skills with hers, and with her ability, Pixilate."

"Wait, what's Pixilate?"

"An ability that turns Normal-type moves into Fairy-type." Jaune turned to Ruby after Scarlet. Scarlet also turned to Ruby to encourage her.

"Go Ruby! You have to win over Nora and receive Magnhild Badge!"

"Ruby, show that queen what balance is all about! Give it your all!"

* * *

 _7:22pm_

 _Ruby's Indomitable Spirit_

"I'll never make mistakes for this battle again," said Ruby. "I will use everything I've got for this Mega Battle to best both you and your Mega Gardevoir!"

"Very well, then," said Nora. "My Gardevoir outmatches your Scyther! Her special attacks will end both you and him before sending you both to the dungeon!"

"Outmatching or not, we can still beat you both!"

"Not a chance! My Gardevoir's Hyper Voice attack will instantly knock out Scyther from the last brink, thanks to her Pixilate Ability!"

Hearing Nora's reply caused Ruby to know of the ability Pixilate. _"Pixilate? That's from Yang's Mega Altaria!"_

"Pixilate, huh? It turns Normal-type moves into Fairy-type moves! That's from my sister's Mega Altaria!"

"I knew it! That dragon Altaria is a Fairy-type during Mega Evolution! My Gardevoir has the same ability as that bird's from the process! Gardevoir, will you do the honors today?"

Gardevoir gave Nora the proper queenly salute to end the battle once and for all.

"Well said, challenger, but let's finish this! Gardevoir, Dazzling Gleam!"

"That day isn't today! Scyther, Aerial Ace!"

Gardevoir raised her arms and summoned pillaring multicolored light beams from above to damage Scyther, but Scyther used Aerial Ace, with the blades of its arms glowing turquoise, to pick up speed and avoid the pillaring beams of Dazzling Gleam and charge at Mega Gardevoir.

"Use Psychic before he reaches you from his Aerial Ace attack!"

"Dodge from below, then counterattack from above!"

Gardevoir raised her arm and put a pink barrier that surrounded Scyther from his close-range Aerial Ace attack, but was too late when Scyther dodged from below and surprise-attacked her with an uppercutting Aerial Ace before striking her thrice from above. Nora gasped in intrigue.

"No way!" said Nora. "She's not going to be defeated at the last brink by your Scyther! Gardevoir, get in there and score a direct hit on that insect with Dazzling Gleam! Catch him!"

"Scyther, watch out!" warned Ruby. "Get out of there before she catches you!"

As Scyther juggled Gardevoir after striking her thrice, Gardevoir released a pillaring beam of Dazzling Beam that surrounded her, dealing severe damage at Scyther when he's about to strike her fourth time with Aerial Ace. Scyther flopped into the ground while Gardevoir did a perfectly safe landing from the ground after being stricken into the sky.

"SCYTHER!"

* * *

 _7:28pm_

" _The End is not today"_

"This ends now, Ruby!" said Nora. "My victory will soon meet your end!"

"Never!" shouted Ruby. "I will not be defeated!"

"Ruby!" said Jaune. "Don't lose!"

"Don't surrender!" said Scarlet. "There's still hope for you to win against that thing!"

"So, you'll submit to me…or what?"

"Never! I'll have what it takes to win for this! Scyther, charge Gardevoir at full-power! Steel Wing!"

"Give up, Ruby! This ends now! Gardevoir, use Hyper Voice at full-power!"

A moment later during the Mega Battle between Ruby and Nora, Nora commanded her Mega Pokémon to use Hyper Voice at full-power, while Ruby's Scyther managed to charge Gardevoir with a Steel Wing.

"This ends well, Ruby!" claimed Nora. "Your defeat is inevitable! Accept it!"

"Not on my watch!" said Ruby. "Scyther, phase through the Hyper Voice! Use Steel Wing at full-power!"

With Gardevoir's Hyper Voice damaging Scyther while pushing him back from reaching her with a landing blow, Scyther jettisoned and ignored the pain from the sound attack then charged Gardevoir with a Steel Wing, dealing severe damage to the Mega Pokémon. The two Pokémon stood still as whom they either stand or fall in the same way. The audience was shocked as the two Pokémon overpowered each other from their attacks.

"Did I win?" said Nora.

"So, who lost the battle this time?" asked Jaune. "Who?"

"That would be Nora," explained Scarlet. "When Scyther ignored the pain from the Hyper Voice attack of her Gardevoir, it means that the Scyther used Steel Wing that broke the sound barrier like a fighter jet."

"I knew it; it means…Gardevoir was knocked out!"

Scarlet gave Jaune a reassuring shoulder pat before smiling.

* * *

 _7:35pm_

 _Split Decision_

"Is it over?" asked Nora. "Do you still accept defeat?"

"Nope," said Ruby, gasping several times. "My Scyther's Steel Wing broke the sound barrier from your Gardevoir's 'Hyper Voice' attack."

Nora gasped in shock from Ruby's response as she witnessed her Gardevoir limping out faintly, resulting in her defeat.

"No way…how did you-?" Nora paused in shock and terror as her Gardevoir fainted from the collapse, which nearly knocked out by Scyther's Steel Wing attack. "Gardevoir…I'm sorry. You did well…in battle…until you were bested…by Ruby."

"You did well, Nora," said Gardevoir. "Victory belongs to Ruby. You may now accept your defeat."

"Thank you, Gardevoir."

Gardevoir gave her trainer a reassuring headshake before entering her 'knocked-out' phase from being fainted.

7:40pm

" _Nora's Last Will and Testament: Defeat in the Mega Battle"_

"Ruby, you've done well," encouraged Nora. "I…surrender."

Ruby witnessed Nora falling down to one knee and bowing before her.

" **Ruby defeated Gym Leader Nora!"**

" _You did well, Nora and Gardevoir,"_ thought Ruby. _"Well played."_

"Gardevoir is unable to battle!" declared Balthazar. "The winner is Scyther, and the victor of this Mega Battle goes to Ruby Rose!"

The audience cheered as victory music blared across the arena. A couple of stagehands quickly came out with Nora's queen costume and a jewelry box holding Nora's badge and TM. Ruby and Scyther were puzzled as to why Nora suddenly called the match about her defeat which results her Gardevoir fainted by knockout from the match. Jaune, Eevee, and Scarlet went to the stadium grounds. Nora recalled her Gardevoir back to her Luxury Ball.

" _Gardevoir, you've done well,"_ thought Nora. _"Take a good rest."_

* * *

 _7:42pm_

 _Ruby's Fifth Victory against Nora_

"Ruby, you did it!" encouraged Jaune. "You defeated both Nora and Gardevoir!"

"Ruby, we're proud of you this way!" encouraged Scarlet. "And Nora and Gardevoir, too!"

"Congratulations, challenger," said Balthazar. "Perhaps our queen will give you both the Maghnild badge and the signature TM, too."

"What TM is it?" asked Ruby.

"You'll find out…" Balthazar and Ruby both shrugged for reason about the TM.

"Here it is!" announced Nora. "Congratulations, Ruby Rose! In commemoration of your victory of this Mega Battle, and for your excellent battle skills, bravery, and most of all your heroism, I hereby now award you your Maghnild badge!"

" **Ruby received the Maghnild Badge from Nora."**

Nora opened up her jewelry box and took out her badge, a hammer and a lightning bolt etched to the head, and handed it to Ruby, It wasn't quite the way Ruby wanted to win it, but she still earned it nonetheless. Now she was just three badges away from getting into the league.

* * *

 _7:48pm_

 _Ruby receives Nora's TM: Dazzling Gleam_

"Wait, our queen," said Balthazar, signaling Nora to Ruby. "I think we should reward this challenger the TM."

"Oh, I forgot!" alarmed Nora, picking her TM from the jewelry box the stagehands held. "It's 'Dazzling Gleam!'"

"Wow, the TM I always need," said Ruby, ready to receive the TM.

"In honor of the Mega Battle here in Roseus City, I shall now reward you this TM: Dazzling Gleam!"

" **Ruby received TM99 Dazzling Gleam from Nora."**

Ruby smiled in excitement, ready to accept Nora's request from receiving her TM. The TM Disc is colored purple followed by a pinkish shine. Ruby took her out her scroll and scanned the TM Dazzling Gleam.

"TM99 is called Dazzling Gleam," explained Penny. "This move is a Fairy-type special attack where the user emits a bright flash to damage the opponent."

* * *

 _Dazzling Gleam  
Power: 80  
Accuracy: 100  
The user damages opposing Pokémon by emitting a powerful flash.  
Contest Conditions:  
Beautiful __–_ _Quite an appealing move. (Contest Spectaculars)  
Beautiful __–_ _Lowers the Voltage of all Judges by one each. (Super Contest)  
Beautiful __–_ _Makes audiences expect little of other contestants. (Challenge Mode)_

* * *

"Dazzling Gleam is a Fairy-type move," explained Nora. "This not only packs a punch against multiple opponents, but also disorients their field of vision away when being hit. My Gardevoir learned this move as a pillaring beam of light from above."

"Wow, when did Gardevoir do that when she learned about it?"

"Quite simple; this summons pillaring beams of light, whether above or below! She tried it first time before, but in the Beautiful Contest, she unleashed her full power that stood out in the contest!"

"That's so cool! I wanna take out that Deino from using this move!"

"Hey, did you say 'Deino?'"

"Uh, nothing much, you know."

"Come on; remember that this move deals super-effective damage against Dragon-, Dark-, and Fighting-types! Especially Deino and Scrafty because they are extremely weak to Fairy!"

"Whoa!" said Jaune. "Now that's worth it!"

"Nora, you did well for both contests and battles so far," encouraged Scarlet. "I'm impressed with both you and your Mega Pokémon, too."

"Thank you, everyone," encouraged Nora, shedding a tear before smiling. "Everyone, I'd like to thank you for the support, and to you, Balthazar."

"The pleasure is ours, our queen," said Balthazar, with the guards on his side to salute Nora. "Both you and your Gardevoir did well in battle."

"Thanks."

Nora turned to Jaune after Balthazar with good remarks. The audience cheered louder during the victory.

"Jaune, thank you," encouraged Nora. "Thank you for the volunteering you've done earlier."

"The pleasure is mine, Nora," said Jaune. "Thank you."

"Aww, Jaune, are you really blushing at Nora?" teased Ruby, examining Jaune blushing in front of Nora. This caused the audience to react by saying "Aww" in response and laugh as they witnessed Jaune blushing in front of Nora. Scarlet, Eevee, and Balthazar snickered mildly about it.

"Hey, I'm not blushing at Nora! I swear!" said Jaune, turning beet-red out of flattery from blushing in front of Nora. Nora blushed red out of flattery from Jaune and shrugged.

"Just kidding, Jaune!" Ruby gave Jaune a smarmy grin, and Jaune then wasn't impressed by her funny antics. Nora gave Jaune a pat from the shoulder.

"Never a dull day, Jaune," said Nora.

"Thanks, Nora," said Jaune. Nora then turned to Ruby.

"So Ruby, you have five badges right now, so what's your next adventure?"

"To get my sixth gym badge," answered Ruby. "Hope I wanted to improve my battling skills a lot."

"With pleasure!" Nora and Ruby gave each other handshakes.

The audience cheered loudly as the match is ended. For Ruby, now she just three badges away from getting into the league.

* * *

Half an hour later…

 _Roseus City Pokémon Center, 8:18pm_

" _Regrouping"_

Everyone regrouped at the Pokémon Center, waiting for their Pokémon to recover. They were all talking about how amazing the gym battle was, and so was the Mega Battle between Ruby and Nora, when Nora got a new text message on her scroll. She opened the scroll and was shocked to see the message came from Ren.

* * *

Outside Roseus City Pokémon Center, 8:25pm

" _A Call to Ren"_

"Excuse me for a moment guys." Nora went to a separate corner to read Ren's text message. It was a short response about Nora winning the contest earlier that day.

 _"Congrats. Sorry I wasn't there."_

"No sweat!" replied Nora. "I have some free time right now. Mind if I stop by for a visit?"

She sent out the text, hoping to get a response saying to come by. Nora expected the reply to come right away, but after a few minutes she was still waiting for a reply. It was as if Ren sent the text, then immediately shut his scroll off.

 _"Darn it Ren! Can't you take more than five minutes away from your work to talk? What do I have to do to get you away just for...wait a sec, I've got it!"_

Nora put her scroll away and came back to the group.

* * *

Inside Roseus City Pokémon Center, 8:27pm

" _Ruby's Next Gym Badge Journey"_

"Hey Ruby, I just wanted to say thanks again for helping me out with the contest and the Mega Battle," said Nora. "In return, how about I tell you another place to get a gym badge?"

"There isn't some kind of weird catch to getting this badge, is there?" asked Ruby.

"No catch at all! It might take some time to get there, but I think it's worth it!"

"I'm up for a little bit of traveling. Where is the gym?"

Nora took out her scroll and used the Map App which showed the location to Ruby. "It's located off an island east from here, called Gren Isle. You'll have to take an airship to get there, but I think it's really worth the trip! By the way, you can use the HM Fly instead."

"Thanks; I'll look into it."

"Good luck with getting your badges, Ruby!"

Nora said her goodbyes for the night and headed home. Along the way, she looked down on her scroll and noticed Ren never replied. As far as everyone in the center knew, Nora was her normal cheerful self, but the truth was she was upset from the lack of communication by Ren.

 _"I hope you do Ruby...for Ren's sake."_

* * *

Outside Roseus City to Route 6, 8:31pm

" _Nighttime Camp 2"_

With Ruby and Jaune giving Nora goodbyes, they both head to another route in order to find someplace to rest. Ruby yawned as if she were going to sleep, while Jaune has made their campsite again.

"I'm getting sleepy right now," said Ruby sleepily.

"Don't worry, we'll sleep long 'til the morning," said Jaune, placing sleeping beds for both him and Ruby. "Good night, Ruby."

"Good night, Jaune." Ruby yawned to sleep.

Ruby, Eevee, and Jaune slept on night until morning from their sleeping beds, with Eevee sleeping beside Ruby.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the long hiatus on eight months, so I've prepared to continue doing this after my long inactivity. Happy 22** **nd** **Anniversary, Pokémon.**


	29. Present 17: The 'Buzz Around Town

"Mega-Ventures of Remnant"

Chapter 29: The 'Buzz Around Town

* * *

Last time, with Ruby's Victory against Nora in the Mega Battle after fending off Team White Fang from interrupting their first battle, Ruby and Jaune wake up in the morning before setting their sights on their next adventure.

* * *

 _Route 6, 6:31am_

" _Morning Camp"_

"Good morning, Jaune," greeted Ruby in a yawning voice.

"Morning, too," replied Jaune. "Been sleeping today in the morning?"

"No, I was just resting my eyes."

"Shouldn't sleep on the job every morning."

As Ruby and Jaune woke up this morning, they decided to eat breakfast meals, take a shower from respective restrooms before changing their new clothes, and pack up everything for their next adventure.

"So, where are we going?" asked Jaune.

"Hold on a moment," signaled Ruby, taking out her Pokedex to find whichever location they're up next to after the route. "Penny, can you send us cooperates of the next spot after this location?"

"The next spot after this location is called, "Badiola Footbridge," explained Penny. "It is 415 steps long."

"415 steps long?" moaned Jaune. "How are going to get in the new location after that?"

"The only way to get that location after the footbridge is by using a Bicycle. The footbridge is approximately 30 minutes if you have a bike, and if you don't have it, you'll have to walk at least 45 minutes or more."

"Aw, come on! I don't want to get myself tired out; I'm bone-dry already."

"Jaune, stop worrying about yourself," reminded Ruby. "We need to get that new spot once we've arrived at the footbridge ASAP."

"But it's approximately 45 or more minutes!"

"Jaune, if you want to keep doing that kind of your attitude like that, do you want to become a "nobody" to everyone…or you'll lose hope of everything you've sacrificed before?"

Hearing Ruby's question both struck fear to and caused Jaune's heart to tremble like an earthquake's vibration. Jaune decided to refuse what he's going to do.

"Okay, I accept! I refuse to do things like that!"

"It's settled! And for the last time, I don't want to hear you rambling about your self-loathing and whining."

"I promise!"

"Promise me you won't break it?"

"I promise and accept!"

As Jaune accepts Ruby's plea to acceptance, they both do the pinky-swear from their pinky fingers.

"Thanks, Penny," thanked Ruby.

"With pleasure," finished Penny. "If anything comes up, please let me know."

Ruby turned off of her Pokedex and put it on her backpack as both she and Jaune head to the next location after the Route.

* * *

 _End of Route 6 to Badiola Footbridge Entrance, 7:03am_

 _Enter the "Badiola Footbridge"_

As Jaune and Ruby arrived at the "Badiola Footbridge," they walked at 415 steps long inside the footbridge and witnessed something breaking they'll ever see.

"This the Badiola Footbridge," said Jaune. "I'd love to see everything on it, especially the sea and Pokémon in the sky!"

"I know," said Ruby. "It's breathtaking! There's fresh air, sea, sky, and SHIPS!"

"Wait, ships?"

"Of course, you silly friend! Look!"

As Ruby instructed Jaune while pointing at the ship that traveled to the sea, there is a signal sound that came from it as they heard it.

"It's S.S. Sonntag! It's one of Vale's luxurious ships!"

"Wow! I can't wait to get there!"

"Hold on, Jaune! We don't have enough Lien to buy and receive tickets for that."

"Oh, sorry; but that's enough for sightseeing today. Let's go!"

After sightseeing the ship, called the "S.S. Sonntag," Jaune and Ruby decided to head to the next location after the footbridge. They've arrived at the next location.

* * *

 _Badiola Footbridge to Route 7, 7:48am_

 _Arrival to Route 7_

As both Ruby and Jaune have seen everything inside the Badiola Footbridge, including the luxurious ship, "S.S. Sonntag," they managed to walk to Route 7 to enjoy doing anything fun.

"Here we are! Route 7 of Vale!" said Ruby. "Good thing we've arrived!"

"Yeah," added Jaune. "It's kind of fun after we sightsee inside Badiola Footbridge. It keeps us amused."

"See, everything's fun. Where's Eevee?"

"Inside your backpack, she's still sleeping inside it."

Ruby shrugged as both she and Jaune managed to head to the exit from footbridge to their next location.

* * *

 _Route 7, 8:03am_

 _Welcome to Route 7_

"Ah, fresh air!" said Ruby. "So, is anything up next for adventure, Jaune?"

"Dunno," said Jaune, scratching his head. "Maybe a-"

Before Jaune can finish a sentence, a scream can be heard from a mile away.

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off of me and my Pokémon!" said the man.

"Come on!" said the mysterious figure. "We're not acting like we're begging for help including Pokémon! We're here to rob you of your Pokémon anyway."

"You hoodlums better show some respect to the elderlies! You have no sense of honor like this rambunctious act!"

"Oh yeah? How about we'll teach you a lesson in pain for messing us? Tie him in."

The mysterious hoodlum snapped his fingers as his henchmen tie him up with ropes before beating him up in an incapacitating fashion.

"Hey! You think you're high and mighty to the elderly persons like that? That's disrespect! I'll give you a-"

"Silence, old man! We don't take orders from you. Beat him up!"

The hoodlum snapped his fingers again as his henchmen beat him up again by silencing him from messing up with them.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" shouted Ruby.

As the old man received beatings up done by mysterious men, Ruby decided to stop them in order to save him. The hoodlums snapped out as they faced Ruby.

"Hey! What do you want, young lady?" said the mysterious man. "That's none of your business."

"You! You're the grunts from Team White Fang!"

The henchmen gasped in fear as Ruby exposed their identities. "She knows us!"

"Playing the hero-type, huh? Stop her ASAP!"

The grunts, now exposed as "Team White Fang," sent out Houndours to stop Ruby, and as did their group leader himself.

The Houndours growled angrily at Ruby, intimidating her and sapping courage that unnerved her.

"You don't scare me," said Ruby. "And never do your Pokémon, I'm sending out Zubat!"

Ruby sent out her Zubat. The White Fang grunts laughed amusingly.

"What is that, a Zubat? How laughably weak that thing is!"

The Team White Fang grunts laughed at both Ruby and her Zubat amusingly.

"You think my Zubat's 'laughably weak?' Think again, and I'll show you; Zubat, use Toxic on Houndours!"

Under Ruby's command, Zubat released purple toxic-induced winds at the grunts' Houndours, badly poisoning them to great effect. The grunts' Houndours coughed as they were afflicted by Zubat's Toxic-induced wind.

"Hey! Bad move! Use Flamethrower on that flying bat!"

The Houndours breathed fires from their mouths with Flamethrower on Ruby's Zubat, but completely missed due to their bad poison status inside their bodies. The purple shock damaged Houndours as they were being afflicted by bad poison.

"How is that possible!?" said the group leader.

"We've been outperformed!" said the grunts. "We have to retreat!"

"This mission is a failure; we have to regroup."

As the Team White Fang grunts and their leader were outperformed by both Ruby and her Zubat, they used Smoke Bombs to attempt an escapable retreat.

"Ruby, what was that all about?" asked Jaune as he arrived on-spot to Ruby.

"Team White Fang grunts," explained Ruby. "They're trying to hurt an old man and harass him into stealing Pokémon as their personal gain."

"I see. So that's why-"

"Hey, thanks, young lady!" thanked the old man, interrupting Jaune's sentence before thanking Ruby. "Take this; it's a bicycle."

"Whoa, a bicycle?" asked Ruby. "Thanks, but do you have one?"

"I owe you thanks for your bravery against these goons and saving me. They're trying to rob my Pokémon instead for their personal gain. And about having a bicycle, I always have it with me for convenience."

"With pleasure, and I respect you."

"Thank you for your help. See you soon!"

The old man waved arms to Ruby as a goodbye before taking out his bicycle and going back home.

"Ruby, you saved him," said Jaune. "Good thing you received a bicycle from an old man."

"Thanks for that, Jaune. Let's go!"

Ruby took out her bicycle, and Jaune and Ruby ride along with it to the nearest route.

* * *

 _3 hours passed..._

 _Fields of Route 7, 11:45am_

 _Training_

The day after winning her fifth badge, and saving the old man from Team White Fang grunts, Ruby was in the fields, training her Pokémon. The match with Nora was way too close for Ruby's liking, and also a tedious way to win in a Mega Battle; in fact, it was possible she could have lost if the White Fang didn't interfere during the final round. The next gym leaders were only going to get stronger, and she needed to boost her team's strength, not to mention find potential new members to join.

Eevee was in the midst of fighting a wild Linoone. The Linoone charged at Eevee with its Fury Swipes; luckily it was only able to land a couple scratches before Eevee countered with a Take Down.

"All right Eevee, get back!" said Ruby. Ruby grabbed another Poké Ball and called out her Geodude to take Eevee's place. Linoone got up and struck Geodude with a Headbutt, but Geodude's defense was too strong to do any decent damage.

"Now Geodude, Rock Throw!" Geodude picked up a large rock and lunged at it on Linoone; the rock landed square into Linoone's forehead and knocked it out. Ruby pulled out her Pokédex to check on Geodude's stats; sure enough, it earned just enough experience to evolve into Graveler.

"Perfect! Now I battled grunts with my Zubat and its newly-learned moves so I can get a Golbat, and train Gloom before I evolve it with one of those stones."

"Don't you think you should take a break right now?" asked Jaune.

"Why? We're just getting started in our training!"

"Just started? We've been out here for like 3 more hours!"

"Eevee!" protested Eevee. Ruby was so absorbed with getting everyone stronger that she hadn't realized just how much time had passed; the sun was about to set.

"Okay, so we've been out here a bit long," said Ruby. "I'm sure we can still get some training in! Now let's find another-"

Ruby was suddenly interrupted by the loud groans of her stomach. She was in such a hurry to train that she barely ate breakfast and lunch was out of the question.

"I guess even my stomach thinks it's time to stop. All right, let's head into town and relax."

* * *

 _Route 7 Pokémon Center, 11:59am_

 _Lunch Break + Relaxation_

One full meal later, Ruby and Jaune were relaxing in the nearest town's Pokémon Center. Jaune went off to play some pinball in the corner while Ruby was looking over her Pokémon team so far.

 _"I definitely need some more variety in my team,"_ thought Ruby. _"Maybe I should get an Electric type; the ones that Nora had were incredibly strong. I wonder if there are any of them close by?"_

While Ruby was looking up Pokémon to catch, Jaune was focusing on trying to catch more Pokémon in his pinball game. He had just upgraded to an Ultra Ball, and was currently attempting to capture a Zapdos. _"If I capture that Zapdos, I'll land the high score for sure!"_ thought Jaune. _"C'mon you stupid ball, land on that thing!"_

The ball continued to bounce around the board, missing the hologram Zapdos standing at the center of the board multiple times. Jaune was about to lose hope when he finally found the right position to launch the ball from his flippers. He was able to score three quick hits before the ball began to roll around like crazy. Jaune smashed the flippers up and stopped the ball from rolling into the center drain. Jaune took a deep breath; all he needed to do was launch the ball at just the right moment.

 _"This is it! I just need to hit that Zapdos once and I'm on the leaderboard! There's no way I can screw this up!"_

Jaune let the flipper down as the ball rolled over. As soon as the ball was in the right position, Jaune smashed the flipper and sent the ball up for the final hit. Just when the ball was supposed to land on Zapdos, the machine suddenly shut down.

* * *

 _12:06pm_

 _Shutdown_

In fact, the entire Pokémon Center shut down as the overhead lights, the television monitors, and the PCs all ceased working. Jaune can only stare in horror at the broken pinball machine before him; his dream of high score immortality was squashed. While Jaune was lamenting his lost game, all the citizens in the center were starting to panic about the sudden blackout. The overhead lights now glow a dim white as one of the center's nurses came out to explain what was happening.

"Everyone, remain calm!" said the nurse. "We're currently experiencing a blackout. Do not worry about your Pokémon; we're running a backup generator for the recovery system, so everyone's Pokémon will be treated accordingly. In the meantime, all our other systems are shut down."

The announcement did little to calm the fears of everyone in the center. A lot of them kept asking what caused the blackout and were throwing out random theories that some started echoing and soon had to be pointed out wasn't true. The only one who was keeping their cool was Ruby, who simply went on her scroll and tried to look up news of the blackout.

"What if this is some kind of attack by the White Fang?" asked Jaune. "Or what if the real Zapdos has come to destroy us all?"

"Would you relax?" said Ruby. "It was probably the center using too much electricity that caused a power surge. I'm sure things will be up and running in an hour."

The nurses in the center were currently on the phone with the Pokémon Rangers about the situation.

"I've just received word from the rangers," announced the nurse. "The entire town is currently suffering a blackout. The rangers are arriving shortly to make sure everything runs calm and smoothly. In the meantime, we've also contacted a specialist to look into the situation. He should be arriving in about-"

* * *

 _12:12pm_

 _Enter Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck_

Before the nurse can finish, a man suddenly burst through the door and ran up to the desk. The man appeared to have spiky green hair and was wearing a dress shirt and pants, although he looked completely disheveled. He was trying to catch his breath while wiping the fog off his glasses.

"...now."

"I came as quickly as I could!" said the energetic man. "Are we good on supplies? Does anyone need medical attention? Are the restrooms in working order?"

"Everything is fine, Mister Oobleck! The rangers are taking care of everything the town needs."

"Very good. That means I can concentrate on just the blackout. I'll have the power back up as soon as possible; and please, call me Doctor Oobleck." Doctor Oobleck turned around and was about to run out the door.

"Wait a minute Mister...Doctor Oobleck!" said the nurse. "Don't you want to at least rest for a few minutes?"

"I guess so. I was in such a rush; I forgot to even fill my thermos. Very well, I'll stay for about five minutes and then head out."

Doctor Oobleck went over to where the refreshments were served and filled his thermos all the way to the top with coffee.

"Did he seriously run all the way here?" asked Jaune.

"I've heard stories about how weird Doctor Oobleck is," said Ruby. "Still, this must be a very serious situation if they had to bring in one of the Elite Four."

On top of being a Doctor, Bartholomew Oobleck was one of the Vale Pokémon League's Elite Four. Appropriately enough, Oobleck's specialty was in Electric Pokémon. Some people believe that he can run just as fast; or even faster than his own Pokémon. After Oobleck filled his thermos, he sat in a corner and pulled out his scroll to research the blackout. Since it wasn't every day trainers got to meet a member of the Elite Four, Ruby decided to walk over and talk to Oobleck.

"Doctor Oobleck sir," said Ruby, "is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

"It would be more than okay," said Oobleck. "Unless, are you asking me for an autograph or other such personal items?"

"No?"

"Then it would be more than okay. What would you like to know Miss...?"

"Ruby. Well first of all, everyone is panicking about what might have caused the blackout. What do you think it is?"

"It could be for any number of reasons." Oobleck took a break to sip from his thermos. "But if my hunch is correct, it's possibly due to Pokémon interference. About 70% of blackouts are usually caused by Electric type Pokémon being attracted by the factories or power lines that supply the town with energy. They try to nab some of that energy for themselves and cause cities to lose power."

"So it's just a matter of finding the Pokémon and catching it before it causes more trouble?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Oobleck took another long sip of his coffee. "Electric-type Pokémon can be very dangerous to handle at times. An Electric Pokémon with too much power stored up can cause serious harm just by being near it. That's why in situations like these, you would need an experienced professional such as myself or a Pokémon ranger."

Oobleck put down his thermos and pulled up a map of the surrounding area on his scroll. "According to the map, this town has a set of power lines going from here to the power plant located about two miles south. Following this path should lead me to the source of the blackout. Best case scenario, a power line went down and we'll just have to call for repairs. Worst case scenario, something is going on at the power plant."

"And if this something is a rogue Pokémon or some other kind of troublemaker?"

"Then I'll have to step in and teach them what for." Oobleck finished the rest of his coffee and put away his thermos. "I'd love to continue this stimulating conversation, but I'm afraid I have to get to work."

"Actually Doctor Oobleck, I was just going to ask...is it okay if I tag along?"

* * *

 _12:21pm_

 _Tagging Along with Doctor Oobleck_

"Of course not!" said Jaune. "Ruby, he's an Elite Four trainer and he just told us how dangerous this can get. Do you really think-"

"Now wait," interrupted Oobleck. "I haven't made my decision just yet. If Miss Ruby insists on coming along, she can come along, provided she follows all of my instructions very carefully. I don't want you to be doing anything unless I order you to do so, understood?"

"Understood, doc!" said Ruby.

"Very well. Come, we must make haste to the power plant immediately."

Oobleck and Ruby headed out of the center for the power plant. Not wanting to be stuck in the middle of a blackout, Jaune decided to come along as well.

* * *

 _12:25pm_

 _Mysterious Key Stone_

As Ruby, Oobleck, and Jaune headed to check the blackout that came from the power plant, there is something glowing that Jaune saw…

"Wait, Doctor Oobleck, is that the Mega Evolution sigil from your glasses?" asked Jaune.

"Ah, yes; it's my 'Mega Glasses,'" stated Oobleck. "It allows me to Mega Evolve a specific Pokemon with their respective Mega Stone."

"I have a 'Mega Bangle,' too," said Ruby. "So you can probably control a Pokémon's Mega Evolution like that?"

"Of course; do you have a Key Stone, too, Jaune?"

"I don't have one," said Jaune. "I feel sorry for myself that way."

"Don't be so down, Jaune; you're gonna need one soon."

"Let's get going," reminded Ruby. "We have to check the power plant that caused a blackout from the Pokémon Center that occurred earlier today."

"Got it!" answered Oobleck and Jaune in response.

* * *

 _8 hours passed…_

 _Inside "Route 7 Power Plant", 8:25pm_

 _Electirizer PLan_

Meanwhile, hiding away in a corner of the center were the White Fang. They had planned to ambush Ruby and Jaune the moment they left the center until the blackout occurred.

"So the entire town is in a blackout," said Emerald. "Sounds like the perfect time to get our hands on everything we can."

"What should we hit first?" asked Mercury. "The bank? The market?"

"You kids are so cute when you're so naive," said Torchwick.

"Then what do you suggest we rob, oh so called Second-in-Command?" asked Emerald sarcastically.

"Robbing stores is amateur hour. We need to look at the bigger picture here. Now, who can raise their hand and tell me what supplies a town with power?"

"A power plant?"

"And what does a power plant use to create said power?"

"Some kind of big generator?" said Mercury.

"More specifically, a little magic box called an Electirizer. Without those, power plants have little to no alternatives in generating power. You can almost say that having control over one would be like being in control over a town's power."

"Now I get where you're going with this," said Emerald. "We get a hold of the Electirizer, we can hold this town for ransom!"

"And because of the blackout, breaking into the power plant will be all too easy!" said Mercury.

"Let's go get ourselves an Electirizer!" said Torchwick.

* * *

 _Outside "Route 7 Power Plant," 8:31pm_

 _Nighttime Observation_

Ruby's Pokémon team were walking under the power lines, keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity.

"Is doing this at night really a good idea?" asked Jaune. "We can barely see anything!"

"Nighttime is actually the best time to be doing this," said Oobleck. "Electric Pokémon are easier to spot in the nighttime. Observe."

Oobleck reached into his pocket and called out one of his best Pokémon, a Luxray. The Luxray had a yellow tinted glow surrounding its body.

"As you can see, the electricity pulsating in my Luxray causes its body to appear as if it is glowing under the darkest of night."

"I have a question," said Ruby. "Does it glow brighter if it has more electricity stored up in its body?"

"An excellent question! Yes, it would glow brighter if it had more built up electricity."

"So we'll probably find the Pokémon responsible by how bright it glows?"

"Precisely!"

 _"Good to know,"_ thought Ruby. _"Now I just have to find a bright Pokémon to add to my team."_

"Now I know what you're thinking; the brighter the Pokémon glows, the stronger it will be when you try to capture it."

Ruby was stunned that Doctor Oobleck was somehow able to read Ruby's mind. "How did...huh?"

"Be honest with me Miss Ruby; why did you want to come along with me?"

"I guess the cat is out of the bag; when I heard you talk about Electric Pokémon being involved, I thought this could be a chance for me to get one."

"I figured as much. I saw by the badges on your backpack, you're trying to become a professional trainer, and catching a potentially powerful Pokémon would certainly help you on your way."

"If you knew what I was really up to, why did you let me come along anyway?"

"I used to be a teacher full-time before joining the Elite Four. I always appreciate being in the company of those yearning to learn. And I have taught myself to master Mega Evolution-"

 _"Lux! Lux!"_ shouted Luxray, interrupting Oobleck's sentence.

"What's wrong with Luxray?" asked Ruby.

"Luxray sees something," said Oobleck. "Lead the way, boy."

Luxray ran forward at incredible speed, with Oobleck following close behind. Even though she was a fast runner herself, Ruby could barely keep up with Oobleck, and Jaune was begging to catch a breath.

" _Route 7 Power Plant:" Power Line Room, 8:39pm_

 _Search for the Mysterious Figure_

"Up there!" said Oobleck, pointing to the top of the power lines. Ruby looked up and saw a figure emitting a bright, almost blue looking light.

"Whoa!" said Ruby, covering her eyes. "That thing is like staring directly into a light bulb!"

"I believe we've found our culprit," said Oobleck, "and it looks especially dangerous. Ruby, Jaune; stay back and let me handle this!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" said Jaune.

Ruby and Jaune stood back as Oobleck had Luxray climb up the pole and knock the Pokémon off the power line. The Pokémon above responding by firing a Thunderbolt at Luxray; being a fellow Electric-type, the move barely damaged Luxray. Luxray kept climbing up until it reached the Pokémon and pushed it off using a Wild Charge. The Pokémon landed on the ground and lost some of its brightness, giving everyone a better look at what they were dealing with; a yellow and black striped creature with antennae sticking out of its head.

"Figures," said Oobleck. "We're dealing with an Electabuzz." Ruby took out her Pokédex to learn a bit more about Electabuzz.

* * *

 _8:45pm_

 _Deal with an Electabuzz_

* * *

 _Electabuzz_  
 _Electric Pokémon_  
 _It loves to feed on strong electricity. It occasionally appears around large power plants and so on.  
Abilities: Static, Vital Spirit (Hidden Ability)  
Height: 3'07"/1.1m  
Weight: 66.1lbs./30.0kg.  
Evolution Requirements: Electirizer_

* * *

"BUZZ!" growled Electabuzz, angry that someone put a stop to him feasting on the power lines. Electabuzz wasted no time in retaliating by releasing a wave of electricity through its Discharge. Luxray ran through the electricity and tackled Electabuzz with another Wild Charge. Electabuzz barely moved by the force of the blow and countered with a Thunder Punch; Luxray quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the attack.

"Doctor Oobleck, how will you stop Electabuzz?" asked Ruby. "Doesn't pitting an Electric type against another make it too evenly matched?"

"It isn't simply about overpowering him," said Oobleck. "When dealing with Electric-type Pokémon, you have to make sure they first expel all of their built up energy. Even if they're near fainted status, a charged up Pokémon can still cause serious harm. That's why I have Pokémon like Luxray fight them out for as long as possible."

Electabuzz continued to fire every electric attack it knew at Luxray. The more times it attacked Luxray, the dimmer the glow surrounding Electabuzz became. Eventually, Electabuzz started to feel exhausted from using up so many electric attacks.

"Now Luxray, Ice Fang attack!" Luxray ran up to Electabuzz and bit down on his forehead with its frozen fangs glowing silvered-blue. Electabuzz staggered back from the attack and found itself backed into one of the poles. Electabuzz looked up at the pole and came up with an idea of how to escape the fight.

"One more time should do the trick!" Luxray went after Electabuzz again; Electabuzz dodged the attack and charged up its fist for a Thunder Punch, but instead of attacking Luxray, attack the pole instead.

"That Electabuzz must really be weak to miss like that," said Jaune.

"He didn't miss," said Oobleck. "Electabuzz attacked that pole on purpose! He's trying to-"

Before Oobleck can finish, the pole started to lean over from being attacked too many times.

* * *

 _8:49pm_

 _Poled Position_

"It's going to fall!"

"What do we do?" asked Ruby.

"At this rate, there's nothing we can do! Unless one of you happens to have a Pokémon big enough to stop a thirty foot pole from falling over!"

"Then we're in luck! Jaune, get out your Steelix and stop the pole!"

"Okay!" said Jaune. Jaune called out his Steelix as the wires for the pole snapped and the pole began to fall down. Steelix quickly grabbed the pole with his mouth and absorbed the discharged electricity. He moved the pole back into position and jammed it back into the ground to keep it still. While everyone was distracted by the falling pole, the Electabuzz ran away into the nearby forest.

"That was great thinking on your part," said Oobleck. "If that pole were to fall over, this entire forest could have gone up in flames."

"So now how do we find Electabuzz?" asked Ruby.

"If my hunch is correct, that Electabuzz is heading for the power plant. Come, we must not waste any more time!"

 _Power Plant Gate, 8:52pm_

 _Safety and Security_

The team arrived at the power plant located at the end of the route. The front entrance was usually guarded by an officer at the security booth, but no one was at the booth. The gate was also wide open for anyone to walk through.

"At least getting in won't be hard," said Ruby.

"That is what worries me the most," said Oobleck. "Even during a situation like this, there should be someone watching over the place."

"So how do we find them? Take a literal shot in the dark?"

"Not to worry; Luxray has the ability to see through solid objects and notice the presence of other creatures. Luxray, scan the area and see if you can find anyone." Luxray's eyes glowed golden as it quickly scanned the buildings surrounding the parking lot. Luxray stared at a small office building towards the west side and noticed someone present inside.

"Lux!" said Luxray.

"He's found someone! Everyone keep your guard up!"

The team quickly gathered outside the building, ready to call out their Pokémon at a moment's notice. Oobleck went up to the front door and knocked as hard as he could.

"This is Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck! If anyone is in there, please come out!"

A few moments later, a man wearing a security uniform quickly swung the door open and shone his flashlight on Oobleck. The man let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally some good news!" said the employee. "We're glad you came, Mister Oobleck; we've really got a bad situation on our hands."

"It's Doctor Oobleck actually. I assume the Electabuzz we came across outside is the reason for the blackout?"

"Oh good, you already know what we're dealing with. That Electabuzz has been trying to get into the plant for weeks. We've always been able to keep it out thanks to our security system, but then that thing climbs up one of the poles and chews out one of the wires, shutting down our whole security. Now we don't where in Remnant that Electabuzz is, but if it's inside our power plant, we're all in serious danger."

"What would an Electabuzz want from a power plant so badly?" asked Ruby.

"The electirizer," answered Oobleck. "Most power plants use an electirizer as their main source of power. Those things are to key to generating a town's power supply. If that Electabuzz were to absorb the electricity from one of those boxes, it would be catastrophic to say the least."

"Where is the electirizer?"

"In the southeast building," explained the employee. "Normally only employees can unlock that building's doors, but with the blackout, anyone can just pass through them."

"Is there anyone else here?" asked Oobleck.

"Hopefully just us night shift security. Who knows who or what sneaked in without us knowing."

"Unless you have Pokémon of your own to defend yourselves, it's not safe here. I suggest everyone here head back into town. My assistants and I will handle things here."

"All right Doctor Oobleck."

The employee contacted his fellow security guards and quickly evacuated the area, leaving just Oobleck, Jaune, and Ruby in the power plant.

* * *

 _Inside Power Plant: Floor 1, 9:01pm_

 _A Quiet Place_

"Is it really wise to send these guys home?" asked Jaune. "I mean, I think we're going to need all the help we can get!"

"The less people I have to worry about, the better," said Oobleck. "Now, if the Electabuzz is in the power plant, he'll be looking for the electirizer. Therefore, I will stand by the electirizer at all times. Ruby and Jaune, you will search the power plant for the Electabuzz. The moment you find that Pokémon, call me immediately. Don't even THINK about trying to fight it on your own."

Oobleck handed the pair spare flashlights and headed to the building that housed the electirizer, while Ruby and Jaune headed to the main office building. As soon as they stepped through the front door, Jaune was already starting to freak out.

"It's completely black in here!" said Jaune. "This is even worse than caves!"

"Calm down Jaune," said Ruby. "The only thing in here is possibly Electabuzz."

"But you heard what they said about no security! Who knows what else could be lurking in this place?"

"I'm 99% sure an office building does not house wild Pokémon. Now the best way to find Electabuzz is to split up-"

"Really?" moaned Jaune.

"You'll be okay Jaune! If you do come across Electabuzz, just call Oobleck and he'll arrive to help in literally a second. I'll start checking the second floor; you can stay on the first."

Jaune took a deep breath and headed down the west hallway. Eevee stayed in Ruby's backpack so they wouldn't get separated in the dark; Ruby called out Beedrill to use its Flash technique to light their way to the second floor.

 _Inside Power Plant: Floor 2, 9:06pm_

 _Searching for Electabuzz_

"Can you pick up Electabuzz's scent Eevee?" Eevee popped out of Ruby's backpack and sniffed for Electabuzz.

"Eevee!" said Eevee, patting Ruby's left shoulder. Ruby turned left and headed down the hallway, then turned the corner and saw a brief glimpse of something at the far end of the hallway.

"That must of been him!" Ruby ran down the hallway and turned the other corner; there was no sign of Electabuzz. "Oh great, don't tell me I'm just seeing things."

"Eevee!" said Eevee, patting Ruby's the center of Ruby's neck.

"You sure Eevee?" Eevee nodded her head. Ruby kept walking down the hallway until she reached the front door for one of the labs, which was opened due to the security system not being on to keep it closed. Eevee patted Ruby's shoulder to stop and turn. "You think Electabuzz is hiding in there?"

"Eevee," confirmed Eevee.

Ruby entered the lab and noticed the place being full of computers and other expensive electronic equipment. There was a faint glow in the center of the room. Ruby slowly approached the light and saw the Electabuzz trying to chew through one of the laptops left in the office; it didn't seem to notice Ruby enter the room.

"Quick Beedrill, Flash that Electabuzz!" commanded Ruby. Beedrill flew over to the Electabuzz and emitted a bright Flash with its eyes, temporarily blinding the Electabuzz. Ruby called Beedrill back and called out her Graveler to fight Electabuzz.

"Now Graveler, Rock Throw attack!" Graveler broke off parts of its own body and hurled the rocks at Electabuzz; furious at being interrupted again, Electabuzz got up and threw a Thunder Punch into Graveler. Being a Ground type, electricity had zero effect on Graveler, and the force of the punch felt like nothing. Electabuzz got angrier and kept trying to use Thunder Punch on Graveler; Graveler went into a Defense Curl and stood still as Electabuzz kept wasting its time using the same attack over and over again.

 _"All I have to do is wait until that Electabuzz gets tired from throwing all those punches and capturing him will be a piece of cake!"_ thought Ruby.

Seeing his attacks not work, Electabuzz jumped back and started to charge up whatever energy it had left, then unleashed a Discharge of electricity. The electricity went through the open circuits and wound up powering up the lab, causing the lights and the machines to turn on. The power was too much however as some of the machines began to emit screeching noises indicating a power surge, and the light tubes above Ruby started to shatter; Ruby quickly ducked behind a desk to avoid getting hit by the falling shards of glass. _"Now I know why Oobleck says these Pokémon are so dangerous!"_

With Ruby and Graveler distracted by the fallen debris, Electabuzz lifted its arms up and slammed them down on top of Graveler's head with his Hammer Arm attack. The force of the blow was so strong that it caused the entire room to shake and severely weaken the floor below them.

Meanwhile on the floor below, after searching the various offices for Electabuzz, Jaune was starting to relax about the situation at hand. He didn't come across any wild Pokémon to fight, and he didn't have to worry about creepy noises echoing over and over.

* * *

 _Back to Floor 1 of Power Plant, 9:11pm_

 _Broken Tranquility_

"Hey, this isn't so bad," said Jaune. "I mean I can barely see anything, but everything is so quiet and peaceful, it feels calming. Maybe I was crazy to be afraid of coming in here, and if this place isn't scary, maybe caves aren't as bad as I-"

Jaune's tranquility was soon disturbed by a loud boom he heard just above him. Jaune pointed his flashlight up to see what was going on. "I'm sure that's just Ruby. No big deal."

A mere second later, the ceiling above him opened up and out came the Electabuzz and Graveler; Jaune immediately jumped out of the way as the Pokémon along with some of the equipment in the lab came crashing through. After the debris had fallen, Electabuzz got up and ran for the exit. Ruby jumped down the hole and surveyed the damage done; Graveler got up and was just fine, while Jaune was balled up in a corner and crying.

"Are you all right Jaune?" asked Ruby.

"No I'm not all right!" cried Jaune. "That thing crashed through the floor and I saw my life flash before my eyes! I knew I wasn't crazy to be afraid!"

"Sorry about that; that Electabuzz is trickier than I thought. Let's get back to Doctor Oobleck."

* * *

 _Floor 2 of Power Plant, 9:14pm_

 _Search for the Electirizer_

After consoling Jaune that he was going to be okay, Ruby and Jaune exited the main office building and met with Oobleck in the building housing the electirizer. The building consisted of only one main room surrounded by turbines, with Oobleck standing in front of the machine housing the electirizer.

"Any luck on the Electabuzz?" asked Oobleck.

"I had him in my sights and he escaped," said Ruby.

"On the bright side - no pun intended - at least we know he's here. He'll find his way to the electirizer eventually, so it'll be best to wait for him to arrive."

"Is that the electirizer?" asked Jaune, pointing to a box behind Oobleck. The box was roughly a cubic foot in length, had yellow steel plates, and sockets attached to the front and back; the box laid on a metal rack and was hooked up to a larger machine.

"That it is," said Oobleck. "That thing is what generates power to any towns nearby."

"Can't we just unplug it and hide it in a place he can't get it?"

"Not possible. This box is active at all times; touching it without the proper equipment will result in an electrocution. Unfortunately, I do not possess the necessary equipment to do so. Therefore, it must remain here while we stand guard."

* * *

 _9:17pm_

 _Ambush at the Power Plant_

"I have a better idea," said a familiar, cocky voice. "You surrender the electirizer to us!"

"Oh no," said Ruby. The group turned around and saw their arch-enemies the White Fang, along with their Pokémon ready to battle.

"Another nuisance?" asked Oobleck.

"Not just any nuisance," said Ruby. "It's the White Fang."

"Allow me to introduce myself," said Torchwick. "I am the stylin', proflin'-"

"Luxray, Ice Fang!" commanded Oobleck. Luxray ran up and bit on Krookodile's tail using its ice cold fangs. Krookodile screamed in pain from the cold and knocked the Luxray away.

"Hey! I wasn't done!" complained Torchwick.

"I don't care who you are. I don't have time to waste on petty criminals. Ruby, Jaune, let us make haste on getting rid of these crooks."

Ruby called out her Graveler and Jaune called out his Raticate, standing side by side with Oobleck's Luxray. Luxray went after Krookodile with its Ice Fang attack; this time Krookodile countered with its Foul Play. Jaune sent Raticate after Scrafty with a Super Fang; Scrafty struck Raticate with a Headbutt before it can bite into Scrafty. Weavile slashed at Graveler with her Metal Claw attack, dealing enough damage to break off part of Graveler; Graveler picked up his fallen rocks and launched them back at Weavile with his Rock Throw, dealing a critical blow.

After slamming Luxray down with its Foul Play, Krookodile used its Iron Tail attack; Luxray quickly evaded the attack and appeared behind Krookodile nearly instantaneously. Luxray attacked with Ice Fang attack, this time dealing serious damage to Krookodile.

"I can use some help here!" said Torchwick. Scrafty turned to Luxray and attempted a Low Kick. Luxray jumped up and shot a Thunder Wave at Scrafty to paralyze its body. Weavile then ran in and began swinging with its Night Slash; Luxray dodged the Slashes and countered with a Wild Charge, sending Weavile flying across the room near the entrance.

"I'm only going to give you one warning," said Oobleck. "I'm not just some random trainer you thieves can easily handle; I'm one of the Vale Elite Four. If you don't leave these premises peacefully, I can't guarantee you'll leave in one piece."

"You think we'll be scared of fighting you simply because you're from the Elite Four?" asked Emerald. "The Elite Four is nothing compared to the White Fang, and I'll prove it!"

To Emerald's surprise, her little speech riled up her enemies, as they all suddenly appeared frightened by her.

"What's wrong? Suddenly realize you don't stand a chance?"

"Um, Emerald?" said Mercury. "You might want to turn around."

"Turn around?"

Emerald looked backed to where her Weavile was and saw an Electabuzz standing behind her, staring down Weavile. Electabuzz was thinking about attacking Weavile when it looked past everyone and saw the electirizer at the other end of the room.

"Buzz!" shouted Electabuzz, running past Weavile and heading for the box.

"Graveler, stop the Electabuzz!" commanded Ruby. Graveler charged at Electabuzz and physically blocked him from going any further.

"Now Krookodile, while they're distracted!" said Torchwick. Krookodile ran for the electirizer as well; Raticate and Luxray tried to go after Krookodile but were blocked off by Scrafty and Weavile. With everyone's Pokémon distracted from their fights, Krookodile grabbed a hold of the box and tried to rip out the power cords. Being a Ground type, Krookodile couldn't be electrocuted, so it had the ability to grab the box and run. Seeing Krookodile about to escape, Electabuzz threw Graveler aside and charged at Krookodile, grabbing its tail and yanking him away from the electirizer.

"Guess I'll have to deal with this pest first. Krookodile, Crunch attack!" Krookodile opened its jaw and chomped down on Electabuzz's head. Electabuzz tried to use Thunder Bolt to escape but had no effect. Krookodile kept pressuring down with its jaws to drain Electabuzz's health away when Graveler used a Rock Throw to attack Krookodile in the back of the head. The attack caused Krookodile to let go of Electabuzz and temporarily knock him out. Before Electabuzz can get back up, Graveler tackled Electabuzz to the ground to keep him still. Electabuzz tried to electrocute Graveler to no avail.

"Doctor Oobleck, I've got Electabuzz down!" said Ruby.

"Good work Ruby!" said Oobleck. "I'll take things from here!" Luxray and Oobleck ran over to where the Electabuzz was being detained.

"We're not done here!" said Emerald. Weavile tried to attack Luxray from behind with a Feint Attack; Luxray dodged the attack and turned its attention back to Emerald and Weavile.

"Listen, you dimwitted vagabonds!" shouted Oobleck. "We need to stop that Electabuzz from reaching the electirizer or else we'll all be in serious danger!"

"Oh really?" said Mercury. "Now I'm interested in seeing what happens!"

"Focus, Mercury!" said Emerald. "We need that electirizer for ourselves!"

"C'mon Krookodile, wake up and grab that box!" commanded Torchwick. Krookodile slowly came too and headed for the box; while it was still getting up, Oobleck decided to initiate his emergency plan. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the rest of his Pokémon and called them out lightning fast. Krookodile went to grab the box when he was suddenly blocked off by a Jolteon, Amphrados, Zebstrika, and Eelektross.

"Usually I wouldn't resort to such overkill," said Oobleck, "but you leave me no choice. I'll attack with every Pokémon I have at once! Ampharos, Mega Evolve!"

Oobleck pressed the sigil from the hinges of his Key Stone, the "Mega Glasses," to initiate his Ampharos' Mega Evolution.

* * *

" **Ampharos' Ampharosite is reacting to Oobleck's Mega Glasses!"**

* * *

"Oh no, so many Electric-types!" said Torchwick. "If only there was a way to hit you all at once, like say...with an Earthquake!" Krookodile raised one foot high, ready to initiate the attack.

"DON'T!" yelled Oobleck. "An attack like that will-"

"Now Krookodile!" said Torchwick. Krookodile drove his foot into the ground, causing an Earthquake, releasing white-and-orange shockwaves, so powerful the entire building shook violently. All of the Pokémon and trainers, excluding Oobleck's Eelektross (who has ability Levitate), in battle were knocked off their feet; Graveler lost his grip on Electabuzz.

The Earthquake was so strong that it caused the electirizer to fall out of the rack and get tossed about on the shaking floor. As if by fate, the shaking caused the box to move within reaching distance of Electabuzz. Before Oobleck can get back on his feet, Electabuzz got up and grabbed the electirizer. He placed his hands on the open sockets and began to take in the electricity it was emitting; the amount of power it was generating was so great, it caused electricity to completely envelop Electabuzz.

* * *

 _9:26pm_

 _Escape from the collapsible Power Plant_

"Um...oops," said Torchwick.

"We need to get out of here!" said Oobleck, grabbing his Poké Balls and recalling all of his Pokémon immediately. Ruby and Jaune quickly did the same.

"Awesome!" said Mercury. "Let's see what happens!"

"Now is not the time to find out!" said Emerald. "That Electabuzz looks like it's going to burst, and I'm not sticking around to get in the way!"

The White Fang recalled their Pokémon and headed for the exit as well. The power Electabuzz was emitting was so severe, it was causing the turbines to activate and start overflowing with power, causing electrical fires all over the place.

Everyone stood outside a safe distance from the southeast building as it was soon consumed by flames, with the Electabuzz still inside. It wasn't long before the combination of the Earthquake and the fire caused the building to collapse into a pile of burning rubble, with no sign of the Electabuzz.

"I don't think that Electabuzz made it out," said Jaune.

"That poor thing!" said Ruby. "I knew it was a menace, but it didn't deserve this."

"Way to botch everything again, Torchwick!" said Emerald.

"That was pretty cool though," said Mercury.

"Okay, so I cost us the Electirizer," said Torchwick. "On the bright side, we can still take out little red and her friends!"

"You heartless jerks!" said Jaune. "C'mon Ruby, let's beat these White Fang punks for good!"

"You got it!" said Ruby. Ruby was about to call out a Pokémon to fight when she noticed Oobleck staring in horror at the wreckage. "I'm sorry about Electabuzz, Doctor Oobleck. I know it's devastating seeing a Pokémon...pass like that, but we-"

"Electabuzz isn't dead," said a terrified Oobleck.

"Wait, what? Electabuzz is alive?"

"Eevee, Eevee!" shouted Eevee from Ruby's backpack, sounding just as scared as Oobleck.

"You've picked up his scent, haven't you Eevee?" asked Oobleck.

"So if Electabuzz is alive, why are you so scared?" asked Ruby.

"Because when an Electabuzz absorbs a tremendous amount of electricity from a source like an electirizer...it evolves!"

* * *

 _Outside Power Plant, 9:32pm_

 _Enter Electivire_

A strong light suddenly began to emerge from the wreckage. Crawling out from under the debris was the newly evolved form of Electabuzz, standing at nearly twice the height of Electabuzz and sporting two large tails from its back. Ruby took out her Pokédex to find out about this new Pokémon.

* * *

 _Electivire_  
 _Thunderbolt Pokémon_  
 _The evolved form of Electabuzz. It pushes the tips of its two tails against the foe, then lets loose with over 20,000 volts of power.  
Abilities: Motor Drive, Vital Spirit (Hidden Ability)  
Height :5'11"/1.8m  
Weight:305.6lbs./138.6kg._

* * *

The Electivire stepped out of the wreckage as it approached the trainers, blue sparks flying all over its fur. While Ruby's team was frightened at what this new Pokémon can possibly do, the White Fang saw it as a major opportunity.

"New plan!" said Torchwick. "We capture the Electivire and use it to annihilate little red and her friends! Crunch him, Krookodile!"

Krookodile ran at Electivire; The Electivire simply stood and waited for the Krookodile to attack. Krookodile approached Electivire and bit down on his left forearm as hard as he could. As Krookodile bit down, it suddenly felt as if it couldn't move its body; its arms and legs suddenly went limp. Electivire raised its other arm up and bonked Krookodile on top of his head with a Hammer Arm, instantly knocking it out, then tossed Krookodile away like it was nothing. Torchwick was shocked to see his Krookodile defeated so easily.

"He took out Krookodile with no effort!" said Torchwick.

"Let's see him handle two Pokémon at once!" said Emerald. "Weavile, Scrafty, attack him at once!"

Scrafty and Weavile charged in at the same time. Scrafty jumped up and attacked with a High Jump Kick, while Weavile got behind Electivire and attacked with a Night Slash. The moment they hit Electivire, they too felt their body suddenly suffer paralysis and collapsed to the ground. Electivire picked up both Pokémon and tossed them a bit in the air, then struck both of them at the same with a Thunder Punch, sending them flying back to their trainers unconscious.

"How is Electivire doing that?" asked Ruby.

"Its body is so loaded with electricity, physically touching it is enough to cause an electrocution," said Oobleck. "That Electivire can't be hit!"

"So...anyone got another plan?" asked Mercury.

"Run before it comes after us!" said Torchwick. The White Fang immediately recalled their Pokémon and retreated back to wherever they came, leaving Ruby's team to deal with this electric monstrosity.

"I think the White Fang had the right idea!" said Jaune. "We need to get out of here!"

"The two of you can leave!" said Oobleck. "I'll stay here and handle Electivire!"

"You're going to stay and fight that thing?"

"Electivire is filled with too much electricity! If that thing steps foot outside of the power plant, it'll be like a walking thunderstorm! I will detain Electivire here and drain him completely dry!"

Oobleck called out all his Pokémon (including his Ampharos that Mega Evolved earlier) and had them surround Electivire. As Electivire was fighting off Oobleck's Pokémon, Jaune had already bolted for the exit. He turned back and noticed Ruby was remaining where she was.

* * *

 _9:40pm_

" _No turning back"_

"What are you doing, Ruby?" asked Jaune.

"We can't just leave Doctor Oobleck alone to face that thing!" said Ruby. "We need to do something!"

"There's only one thing I can think of we can do: Run away and call someone else!" Jaune pulled out his scroll to find someone to call, only for his scroll to have zero signal strength. "What the...my scroll isn't working!"

"Neither is mine," said Ruby, getting no signal off her scroll. "That Electivire must be causing some kind of signal interference."

"Then we don't have any other choice! There's nothing we can do to help Doctor Oobleck. That Electivire is too overpowered for us to fight!"

"Overpowered..." Ruby looked around the power plant and noticed a pair of electric towers with power lines just above Electivire. "Jaune, you just gave me a brilliant idea!"

"Unless it involves leaving, I disagree!"

* * *

 _9:44pm_

 _A Big Comeback to Battle_

Oobleck's Pokémon tried all sorts of attacks to take down Electivire, but barely any of them did any damage. Electivire easily knocked away anything that stood in his way with his electric attacks, and unlike before, his supply of energy didn't seem to be depleting enough to wear him out. He began moving fast by absorbing Electric-type attacks, thanks to "Motor Drive" ability.

"By my calculations, it'll be about five minutes before Electivire defeats my Pokémon and escapes," said Oobleck to himself. "Well Bart, at least those kids are safe."

"Don't give up just yet, doc!" said Ruby, appearing by his side.

"Ruby? What are you still doing here?"

"Helping you take down that Electivire!" Ruby pointed up to the power lines above Electivire. "Those power lines aren't active, are they?"

"Of course not. Without the Electirizer, there's no power at all."

"Great!" Ruby reached for her Poké Ball and called out her Scyther. "Scyther, get up there and cut down one of the lines!" Scyther flew up to where the power lines were and cut them both. The wires fell to the ground near Electivire, but without any power flowing through them, Electivire ignored them.

"Now doctor, I need your Pokémon to charge up the tower the lines are connected to!"

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Oobleck. "Everyone, head to the tower and expel all your electricity!"

All of Oobleck's Pokémon quickly stopped fighting Electivire and headed to one of the electric towers, then use what energy they had left to charge the tower. Electivire was about to keep attacking when he noticed the fallen power lines next to him suddenly emit electricity.

* * *

 _Power Plant Cabled Lines, 9:50pm_

 _Overloaded_

"Hey Electivire!" yelled Ruby. "Why not bite down on some of that yummy electricity?"

The Electivire decided to take Ruby's advice and grabbed the power lines, biting down on the end and absorbing the electricity emitted by Oobleck's Pokémon.

"You're giving him even MORE power?" said Jaune, in total disbelief that Ruby thought this was somehow a good idea. Oobleck however was able to figure out what Ruby was up to in seconds.

"Of course!" said Oobleck. "Such an excellent plan!"

"How is giving that thing even more power a good idea?" yelled Jaune.

"Because as powerful as Electivire is, even he has his limits of how much electricity he can withstand! Ruby is going to keep feeding him electricity until he can't take anymore, much like a piece of electronic equipment breaks down when it suffers a power surge!"

Electivire continued to feed on the electricity given to him as he felt himself constantly grow stronger. Eventually however, he started to feel groggy, as if he lost his appetite and couldn't keep eating. Still though, his love of electricity compelled him to keep feeding on the wires as Oobleck's Pokémon kept giving him everything they had. Suddenly he started to feel sick and let go of the wires.

"Eevee, blind him with Sand Attack!" Eevee got out of Ruby's backpack and ran up to the Electivire while he was still woozy from his meal. She stopped from a safe distance and kicked up sand into his face, blinding him for a few seconds. While he was blinded, she called out her Graveler and had him rush up behind him. Electivire regained his vision and focused on Eevee. He charged up his fist for what was going to be a very devastating Thunder Punch.

"Now Graveler!" Before Electivire can land his attack, Graveler grabbed the power lines and jammed them into the back of Electivire, forcing Electivire to keep absorbing the electricity. Electivire started to glow as bright as the sun itself.

"It's going to burst!" said Oobleck. "Ruby, detain Electivire now!"

"You heard him Graveler! Grab him!"

Graveler dropped the power lines and grabbed Electivire just as Electivire let out a strong burst of electricity. Graveler was able to ground Electivire's burst of energy, preventing the power plant from being destroyed. After unleashing his energy in one huge blast, Electivire collapsed to the ground, too exhausted to get up and fight.

* * *

 _10:01pm_

 _The Great Catch_

"Way to go everyone!" said Ruby. "We stopped Electivire!"

"Well Ruby, what are you waiting for?" asked Oobleck. "Go capture it!"

"Really? You're letting me catch it?"

"You were the one who took it down, so by all means, it's your catch."

Ruby reached into her backpack to grab a Great Ball and threw it at Electivire. After being transported into the ball and shaking about for a few seconds, Electivire was captured by Ruby.

"YES!" shouted Ruby. "I caught a super-powerful Pokémon!"

"Well deserved Ruby," said Oobleck. "Our work is done here; the Pokémon rangers should be able to take things from here."

Ruby and the others headed back to the Pokémon Center, while Ruby was ecstatic to have a new Pokémon on her team.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

 _Back to Route 7 Pokémon Center, 10:01am_

 _Conclusion_

The next morning, Oobleck was meeting with the town officials and the Pokémon rangers about the work that needed to be done to fix the town's power problem. Ruby and Jaune went up to Oobleck to say their goodbyes before leaving.

"Ah, here are my two wonderful assistants," said Oobleck. "I should be thanking you Ruby; you were a great help in my work."

"Thank you for taking me under your wing for one crazy night," said Ruby. "I hope we meet again at the Pokémon League."

"I wish you all the best," said Oobleck. "Now, what is the ETA on getting this town up and running again?"

"According to the work that needs to be done," said one of the officials, "it's going to take a couple days to get the power running normally around here."

"Couple of days? Nonsense! I can have this town running back to normal in mere hours!"

While Oobleck took a large sip of his coffee and went into excruciating detail of how he was going to fix the town, Ruby and Jaune packed their things and headed for their next destination.


End file.
